


Melody of Chaos

by BlairDrakko



Series: Symphony of Life [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Experiments, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Inheritance, Intrigue, King and Slave, Kingdoms, M/M, Multi, Public Interfacing, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revolution, Slave coding, Slavery, Slow Burn, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers (AU), Transformers Primacy (AU), Trine - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 327,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: Set in an (AU) universe, where flight frames are the leaders of Cybertron, and the grounders slaves (if they are lucky). Within the chaos of this world King Megatron of Kaon is a ruthless leader. He has one of the strongest cities and armies, yet also the most enemies, namely from those grounders that are less than slaves, the Ratz as they are known. They infest the city's darkest streets, and are tired of being hungry and forgotten. One of their leaders, Orion Pax has finally had enough and attempts to assassinate the new King, yet fate doesn't play fair and he finds himself in the servos of the wicked King. Will he be able to escape, or will he crumble under the might of his new master?





	1. Last Night of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! New story cause I woke up at 3 a.m. with this idea. Lemme know whatcha think! I don't own transformers, Hasboro does so don't sue me blah, blah, blah. Ok enjoy!

“We are fragged.” Jazz whispered angrily, and Orion found he couldn’t necessarily disagree with his friend.

The three hidden mechs were all covered in grit, and mud from their arduous journey to get here. They were exhausted, hungry, and terribly disheartened by the sudden change in plans. They had thought they had every detail dialed in, that fate was finally pulling in their favor!

**_We were fools to think it would all work out…_** Orion thought miserably.

 He looked at his friends, uncertainty and fear fleeting through each of their optics, and he felt himself grow angry. “No. No, we go on as planned.”

“Are you out of your fragging mind Orion!? There is no way to get out of the castle now! We won’t make it, slag, I don’t know if we can even get out of _here_ at this point.” Mirage said as he looked around nervously.

They were crouched along the crystal gardens of Lord Megatronus’s or after tonight, King Megatron’s back courtyard. The sounds, and voices from the coronation of the wicked flyer echoed around the hidden mechs, hopefully covering their heated conversation.

“We go ON!” Orion’s voice rose, causing the other two mechs to flinch slightly, and he shook his helm frustrated with his lack of control. “Or, I do at least. We have spent far too much time, far too many resources to get ourselves here. I will not see those sacrifices be wasted.”

Jazz looked at his friend flatly, “Frag that Orion. Ah’ ain’t gonna lose you tonight! We ain’t ready, we need to back off, and try again.”

“Jazz, when will we ever get this close again? When will he ever be this _exposed_ again? I can’t… I need to do this tonight. I need to try. We are starving, and every solar-cycle this monster lives, makes us weaker. Think about Haven! They are counting on us, on tonight… all of them are.” Orion vented deeply, his blue optics dim. “Listen… we will change tactics alright? I will go at him… right in the open. That should be distraction enough for you two to get the frag out of here with the energon.”

“What!?” Mirage’s quiet whisper almost sounded like a shriek. “NO WAY, Orion! They will kill you!”

Jazz growled darkly, “Pffft, only if the stupid fragger is lucky.”

Orion glared at his friend, “Jazz, we don’t have time to go back and forth on this. I need to do this. Maybe I won’t take him down, but you two will hopefully be able to get the supplies out. We are dealing with a mess right now, something we just need to work within. I don’t see any other option.”

“Ah’ do. We leave, make a different plan, and…”

“We DON’T have the luxury of a second CHANCE!” Orion gritted out, his voice harsh and optics blazing. “We are starving JAZZ! I can barely hold a blade without my servo shaking, and we are the strongest of the younglings! I can’t… we can’t go back to them with _nothing_. They will give up, Jazz. Think of Bee! Ironhide is sick, and getting worse every solar-cycle… we… we are falling apart. We need this energon, at the very least, so we can fuel up and leave Kaon for good!”

Jazz growled back at him, and turned his helm, “Orion you keep saying we… You know if you go in there and face him… you ain’t coming back out.”

The three mechs were silent for a klik, laughter and music floating along the air around them.

“I know.” Orion said quietly, yet his optics burned with conviction, “I am not afraid Jazz. You will need to take over Haven my friend. They trust you, and I trust you. I… I need you to get them out of Kaon, and to do that, you will need fuel.”

Mirage looked between his two friends, his faceplates drawn in fear, “Are we seriously… is this, are you saying goodbye Orion?”

The larger mech smiled sadly, and placed his muddy servo on his friend’s shoulder, “Mirage, I am so proud of how far you have come. I want to thank you for everything you have done for every bot in Haven. Thank you, truly.” The dirty smaller mech merely gaped at him as he nodded.

Orion turned to Jazz, the black and white mech glared at him angrily, yet the larger mech knew his friend wasn’t truly mad at him, just the wretched situation they found themselves in.

“Jazz,” Orion started, but his friend lifted his servo stopping him short.

“Ah’ ain’t good at goodbyes Orion, ya know that. Ah’ know what Ah’ gotta do, and what you gotta do. Let’s leave it at that.”

Orion nodded, his dermas pulled into a tight line, “Alright. So here is the plan, I will make it up to the ballroom through the original route, yet I will drop in before I make it to the hot spot. You two stay here and wait for… I am uncertain, maybe three kliks?”

“We will wait till we see the guards busting their afts to get in there, to kill your aft.” Jazz said angrily, his denta grinding so loudly Orion was amazed they didn’t break.

“Fine. I don’t know how long I will be able to distract them all before they either shoot me, or… whatever may happen. Don’t wait too long, alright!? Alright…” the three mechs looked up at the glowing castle above them; a loud chorus of applause had erupted from its windows.

“Seems your cue, Orion.” Jazz said sadly, all anger rushing from his faceplates in an instant.

The larger mech nodded, his optics determined, “Seems so.” He vented deeply, and hoped his shaking servos were hidden from the two mechs in front of him. “Ok, ahhh, ok.”

He began to crawl towards the east side of the castle wall, his optics wide, and audials alert.

“Orion!” Jazz whispered from the darkness behind him, and the dirty mech stopped and looked back, “Ah’ will take care of um all, Ah’ promise.”

Orin smiled sadly, his optics burning with coolant, “I know Jazz.” Was all the mech said as he continued his path towards the castle.

Jazz watched his friend until the larger mech disappeared behind another cluster of crystals. **_Oh Orion, be safe… and thank you, for everything. Frag all of this! Ah’ will take care of them for ya, especially little Bee._**

As the two mechs hunkered down in the garden, neither spoke. The stress of the day, the failed plans, and now the loss of Orion weighed heavily on their processors.

Jazz shivered in the cold air, his helm turning back to the castle when suddenly he heard a chorus of screams from above!

“Come on Mirage, that’s our music!” Jazz said quietly as he and the other mech moved through the gardens carefully. They paused only now and then as guards went running by them, their shaking servos holding tight to the bags of their precious spoils as they crawled.

Finally, they were at the wall. It was blessedly empty of guards, and Jazz couldn’t help but smile sadly as he thought of Orion.

Mirage climbed over first, Jazz handing the three bags of energon over once his companion hit the ground. As Jazz made his way over, he looked behind him only once more. **_Orion, Ah’ hope they just kill ya friend… Primus please… let um’ just kill him…_**

With heavy vents, and heavy sparks, both mechs disappeared into the night, a melody of chaos playing behind them.

……………………………………..

Orion sat crouched along the ledge that surrounded third floor of the castle, his frame pressed close to the outer walls as he tried to still his thundering spark.

He turned his helm slightly, peering into the open window that was right of him. Inside and down below lay the beautiful ballroom of Lord Megatronus’s castle. There were flight frames from every city in there, all of them shinning and waxed as they mingled and danced.

Long tables of energon outlined the room, all different colors and flavors glittering under the beautiful lights of the huge chandeliers that hung above the guests. In one of the front corners sat a huge fountain of the precious liquid even, and Orion felt his tanks rumble at the sight, his shaking servo running along his chassis longingly.

His optics scanned the crowd recognizing some of the faceplates therein; well whatever ones were famous enough to be written about along the ‘survivor lines’ on the net.

Technically only slave grounders were allowed _limited_  access to the net, or the chance to learn to read for that matter, but Orion had had the luck of finding a working datapad once on a salvage run. On it had been numerous files, and even though he couldn’t read any of it, at first, he was a terribly stubborn mech and tracked down any mech that could recognize some of the symbols. After countless conversations, and painfully placing all the information that he had gathered together, he eventually worked through most of the first file. That had been an incredible day.

Orion shook his helm, chastising himself for getting distracted. **_Stay focused mech, Jazz and Mirage are counting on you… all of them are…_**

He brought his helm up to his target, and rolled his optics at how easy he was to find. **_Mech certainly doesn’t try and hide himself within the confines of his castle now does he?_**

The soon to be King Megatron, sat proudly on a raised platform at the back of the ballroom. He was a huge flyer, his hulking frame almost completely over taking the throne in which he sat. He looked healthy, and well fed, yet had numerous scars along his frame. Orion knew Megatron was one king that didn’t just send his troops out to fight for him, but made sure to be right there with them on the front lines.

**_If the fragger weren’t such a wretched piece of filth, I may actually respect him a bit…_** Orion thought bitterly.

Slaves surrounded the huge mech, all as shiny as their owner, all chained or pierced to varying degrees, and all grounders. They were obviously pleasure slaves, their brands glittering on their shoulders. Orion growled disgustedly at them as they encircled the soon to be king, rubbing along his plating lustfully, licking at his helm like cyber-pets.

**_Fraggers are so far gone, I almost feel pity for them…_** Yet, he knew that any one of those slaves would turn on him in a moment. Being a slave was a luxury for grounders, and many of them would do anything they could to hold that status.

The dirty mech vented deeply, his spark hammering within him. He grimaced as he held tightly to the sword in his servo, **_Alright Orion… you need to move. You can’t stay up here all night. Come on mech, come on…_**

Shaking his helm once more, Orion began to crawl along the ledges that surrounded the outer wall. He kept low, and slow, every window he passed he peered in making sure Megatron had not moved. He finally made it to the furthest window he could before making it to the hot spot he had mentioned earlier.

The original plan had been to make it to the window right behind the King, and snipe the bastard from there. It was the only window with the clearest shot, and easiest escape route, yet as they discovered tonight, the back terrace was being used as a holding area for the night’s future entertainment, and had been filled with cages of slaves.

Had Orion been able to trust that he could get the slave’s cooperation in silence, he would have used that route, yet like before, he knew every slave was out for him or herself, and he would find no help there.

Gritting his denta, the dirty mech lifted his helm over the windowsill, and peered down. He was still fairly far from the King’s stage, it would be a task to get close enough to use his blade on the bastard. He would have to drop in quick, and run as fast as his legs could carry him towards the huge mech, course… _what_ he was going to drop onto was a mystery. He couldn’t put his helm in far enough to see.

**_Just don’t let it be too sharp…_** He thought, smirking bitterly.

The young mech vented deeply once again, shuttering his optics as he did so. **_It is alright if you don’t kill him, they just need time… make it last as long as you can Orion… They. Just. Need. Time._**

With a wild vent and optics blazing, Orion grasped onto the edge of the window and jumped into the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it has been brought to my attention that I should include trigger warnings for this story and I always take those seriously. I had marked it with rape and non/con but in case that is not clear.. Please understand this story has many incredible, frightening, loving, passionate, scary, fearful, "and then some" moments within.  
> It is over 300 thousand words and there is much character building as well as falling to be had.  
> This story has a little of everything, more or less, and I never, Never want my readers to feel uncomfortable BUT, this is also a story of Redemption...  
> So, I shall leave it at that  
> Be prepared to cry, to fume, and to bask in a joy born from strife BUT... If it is too much please go now.  
> Thank you, Blair


	2. The Price of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Thank you for the support on this story, I am not 100% where it will be going, but let's take it day by day, yeah? Hahaha, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy...poor Orion...

He tried bracing himself for whatever he was going to land on, and found himself relieved when it turned out to be nothing but open floor!? As he slammed down, he blinked in surprise for a moment, until the flyers around him began screaming. **_MOVE YOU IDIOT!_**

The screams woke him up as he lifted his sword and helm, and raced towards the stage. Most of the flight frames immediately moved out of his way, yet others jumped in front of him.

He growled as he spun and sliced through them. He didn’t want to stop and fight them, he knew there were too many, and he was too under fueled to put up a fight for long. So he merely dodged, and danced through the attackers, his optics set on the now standing king.

Gritting his denta at the amused smirk on the king’s faceplates, Orion leapt onto one of the circular tables before the stage. His pedes crushed many of the ornate cubes of energon as he raced across the table top and he roared as he threw himself from its edge directly at the smirking king.

Megatron’s smile widened as he brought out his own sword just in time to catch the dirty assassin’s blade, bellowing as it crashed against his violently.

He was highly amused by the turn of events, and if anything a little relieved. The silver mech hated balls they were boring, and stuffy, yet as his advisors insisted, they were necessary for his public relations with the other leaders of Cybertron. For there to be an assassination attempt, on him for that matter, was a welcomed change.

He smiled wickedly at the dirty mech. It was obvious the smaller assassin was a trained street fighter, his style a combination of many different disciplines. He held his weapon in confident, if not shaking servos, and Megatron found himself wondering how impressive a fight would be with the angry mech if he weren’t so clearly starved.

They continued to trade blows, the smaller mech desperately trying to find an opening, yet he was tiring quickly, the shaking taking over his frame as they fought.

Suddenly one of the mechs from the crowd around the combatants fired a blaster, and hit the young assassin across his left shoulder.

“STAY OUT OF THIS STARSCREAM! He is _mine_!” Megatron snarled, his blazing optics falling to the Vosian prince.

Orion vented painfully as he stumbled back from the silver mech for a moment. He checked his chronometer, desperately hoping that Jazz and Mirage had been able to make it out of the gardens by now. He was losing strength far quicker now as his energon flowed from the blaster’s wound.

Megatron turned on him, an odd look fleeting across his faceplates. “Forgive me assassin. That was a dishonorable shot. It will not happen again.”

Orion growled at the larger mech, “What do you know of honor, _filth_!?”

Megatron’s optic twitched slightly, his smile dissipating quickly, “I was being kind _Rat_ , do not make me regret that.”

The smaller mech spit at the king, “Kind!? FRAG OFF, MONSTER! I don’t need your sympathy!” He roared as he ran forwards, Megatron glaring at him as he advanced. Orion raised his sword, his arms shaking down to his chassis. He brought his sword down hard, the steel crashing against the larger mech’s and for a moment they stayed there, blades locked together, optics blazing.

“I know who you are little assassin, you are Pax, aren’t you?” Megatron smiled wickedly as surprise flickered in Orion’s optics. “Oh yes, I make sure to keep an optic on you Ratz. I know the more prominent pack leaders. Your nest is Haven, is it not, with Ironhide as your leader? I will be sure to visit them, once I am done with you little pest.”

Orion’s optics grew huge, he had no idea Megatron had known about their group. He had no idea that they had made that much of an impression on the king. **_He is going to go after them!? NOOOO!_**

Roaring, Orion doubled his efforts, his rage fueling him even as he tanks growled in hunger. He pulled back, lowering his frame as he slashed at the king’s lower chassis.

 Megatron laughed as he easily knocked the smaller mech’s sword away just to open his optics in surprise as the smaller mech immediately spun back around, using the momentum from Megatron’s own parry as he rose, and he sliced neatly across the huge mech’s chest.

The crowd gasped as energon began to flow down the king’s chest, yet Megatron only smiled in appreciation at the smaller mech. **_It has been a long time since any mech has made me bleed…_**

Orion didn’t stop after the slash though, instead he growled, and kicked at the larger mech’s knees. He was rewarded for his effort as Megatron grunted and stumbled back. The dirty mech followed after him, his blade ripping through the air as the king parried wildly.

For a moment Orion hoped he would be able to find an opening as Megatron had yet to be able to recover from his previous blows. Yet as they moved across the ballroom floor in their violent dance, he felt himself slowing with each swing.

“NOOOOO!” Orion screamed as he kicked at the center of the king’s chassis, forcing the larger mech to stumble back further, and he ROARED swinging his fist at the larger mech’s helm. His fist _slammed_ into the silver mech, forcing him to a knee and Orion’s spark leapt with hope as he lifted his sword.

 ** _Yes, I can do it! I have him!_** Though…  as he  prepared to cut the fragger’s helm off, his shoulder suddenly blazed in such agony that his vision swam… for just a moment, and that was _all_ the king needed.

Megatron threw his fist heavily into the dizzy mech’s chassis sending him flying to the left, and right into one of the tables of carefully stacked energon cubes.

Orion’s frame crashed into the table hard! He watched as his sword went flying from his grip, his frame bending the metal table, and shattering the glass cubes with the impact. He tried to right himself quickly, tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder, and now back plates, yet as he raised his helm he could only curl into himself as Megatron lunged at him.

The two mechs ripped through the weakened table, glass and sticky energon covering their frames as they landed on the floor of the ballroom.

Orion moaned at the other mech’s crushing weight above him, opening his bleary optics just as Megatron’s fist slammed down into his faceplates.

“UHHHHHH!” The smaller mech groaned out as his helm smashed against the ballroom’s floor.

Megatron laughed on top of him, “Well done little Rat. Well done indeed, this has been entertaining! Yet, as is evident, ever futile.” The king punched him in the chassis hard, eliciting another groan from the starving mech. “He is a pretty Rat though, isn’t he!?” The silver mech called out to his guests as they applauded around him.

Orion growled as he was suddenly lifted from the shattered glass and metal. He groaned brokenly as he was unceremoniously thrown over the larger mech’s shoulder and carried across the ballroom.

Orion’s helm lifted to the upper windows as he was carried off... **_Oh Jazz, I hope you guys got out. Run from Haven, and run swiftly. They will be coming for you my friends…_**

“Little Rat just needs a bath, no!?” The guests all laughed as Orion felt his frame being thrown forwards before finally crashing into the energon fountain. Apparently the bottom pool was far deeper than he had realized, and he found himself completely engulfed in the sweet liquid.

His shoulder wound burned as he pulled his helm from the energon, coughing and gasping at the edge of the pool. On instinct, he immediately ducked his helm back into the pool and greedily drank the now muddy energon. He could hear the king mocking his desperate hunger, the other flight frames laughing with him.

To have some blessed fuel inside him was dizzying; it had been so long since he had had a cube, much less energon as rich as this! He was hardly aware as he felt the large servos of the king grab him once more, and ripped him from the pool.

“Yes, drink up little Rat, you will need that energy!” Megatron laughed as he threw the dripping mech onto the stage before his throne. His slaves gasped as they scrambled out of the way of the coughing Rat, each pulling back as far as their chains would allow.

Orion groaned, as he tried to push himself up, his arms shaking as they weakly lifted his chassis, yet his helm was violently pushed back down to the stage. He vented brokenly, his optics rising to Megatron’s smiling faceplates.

“I think it is time for the first bit of entertainment my friends, what do you think!?” Megatron called out behind him, and his guests cheered.

Orion felt his spark grow cold as he felt the King’s servos slid over his pinned frame. **_FILTHY FRAGGER! Is he going to take me here! In front of everyone!?_**

His suspicions were answered as he felt Megatron’s digits dig at his interface panels. “YOU SICK FRAGGER!” Orion snarled as he tried to kick at the larger mech, only to earn himself another fist to his side plating.

“I would open little Rat, or we have tools for that, and I warn you, they are not pleasant, and the results are permanent.” Megatron growled into his audial.

Orion knew what the silver mech spoke of, he had seen slaves who permanently had their panels ripped from them, their valve, or spikes always being exposed and on display to the world. He growled in indecision, on one servo he didn’t want to give this fragger _anything_ easily, and on the other… he really didn’t want to be left exposed for the rest of his life.

Apparently his hesitancy wasn’t tolerated well, and Megatron waved one of his slaves over, a slender albeit sharp tool in their servos.

“NOOOOO!” Orion screamed his frame thrashing wildly under the larger mech.

“Hold his legs!” Megatron laughed as two of his slaves came up from behind Orion, and held his thrashing legs, opening them wide.

“YOU SICK FRAGGER! GET AWAY FROM ME!” Orion growled as he clawed at the stage, his back bucking wildly.

“I wouldn’t move so much, Rat… otherwise I may just slip and ruin more of your pretty little aft!” Megatron laughed harder, the other flight frames joining him.

As the scalpel tore through the first seam of his valve panel, Orion stilled. His vents rapid, and spark thundering in his chassis, Orion grit his denta as the plate was agonizingly cut from his frame. He didn’t make a sound through the terrible surgery, his optics blazing defiantly at all of the disgusting fliers who just stared lewdly at him.

Finally the panel was cut free of his frame and the king held the piece up triumphantly. His guests hooted and hollered at the prize, and Orion wished he could just be offlined right there. **_Well, as long as he is busy with me, he won’t be attacking Haven, think of that Orion… think of them…_**

Megatron threw the panel into the gathered crowd before taking one of Orion’s legs from his slave and lifted it high. Orion growled, terribly aware of how visible his opened valve was right now, and the lust filled moans and groans from his audience helped reaffirm that disgusting reality.

“Bring in the other slaves! I should not be the only one to partake!” Megatron called to his ballroom slaves, and he got an appreciative applause from his guests.

Orion felt his tanks roil sickly as Megatron moved between his open legs. “Such a pretty, albeit …failed assassin.” The silver mech said huskily as he retracted his spike panel, rubbing its huge length along the entrance of Orion’s valve. “This is going to hurt sweet Pax, but don’t worry, soon you will grow to love my spike.”

“You are _sick_ Megatron, just get this over with.” Orion strangled out, his optics shuttering as he felt the king begin to push into his dry port.

“I was going to start nicely, yet you just can’t stop being rude, Rat. Oh well, I shall enjoy it all the same.” With a mighty roar Megatron _slammed_ his entire length into the smaller mech.

“ARRRRRRRGH!” Orion’s optics blazed open as agony ripped through his lower chassis! He was slightly aware of the cheers and hollers from the mechs that watched, yet as the king continued to violently plunge into him, the world seemed to fade to just the fire between his legs.

“Ohhhh yes! You are a tight one little Rat! UHHH… I haven’t felt a port this tight in a long time!” Megatron roared once more as he thrusted wildly into the young mech.

Orion’s servos clawed at the stage floor, his frame shaking as the King sent a grueling pace. “Arrrrgh, you BASTARD! YOU SICK FRAGGER!” He screamed, his optics filling with coolant as pain ran through him.

Megatron growled at Orion’s words and pulled himself from the smaller mech’s energon covered port. He roughly grabbed the smaller mech and flipped him onto all fours in front of him.

Orion grit his denta as the silver mech plunged back in once he was on his servos and knees. He tried to crawl away, kick at the fragger, ANYTHING! Yet Megatron seemed well versed in dealing with unruly mechs, and knew exactly where to punch or hit them, where to hurt him to still the smaller mech from his escape attempts.

Soon Orion was covered in broken plating, and bruised all along his chassis. He groaned miserably as he was used in front of all the royal flight frames. His frame ached, and what little energon he had managed to gulp down earlier was already gone either from his multiple wounds, or just from the vigorous and violent fuck he was suffering through.

He laid the front of his battered chassis on the stage, his optics shuttered wearily as Megatron plowed into him. He suddenly felt the king’s servo rub against his spike panel.

“Open, or I take that one too.” The silver mech said roughly, and this time Orion complied quickly. He was terrified of losing that plate as well, and felt disgusted with himself as his soft spike dropped into the cool air of the room. “Good job little Rat, you learn quickly.”

Orion gritted his denta at that, a fire growing in his spark once more. _**I didn't do it for you, you sick piece of slag!**_

He was exhausted, starving, beaten to slag, but was he ready to just become some pleasure bot for this monster!? Just give up like that?

_**NO!** _

Orion roared as he kicked out behind him once more, and this time his pede smashed into Megatron's leg hard!

"Arrrrgh! You nasty little RAT!" The king slammed his fist down against Orion's back struts with agonizing force, and Orion screamed as he felt his plates crack and splinter from the impact. 

Megatron leaned over the whimpering mech, his voice deadly serious. "When I find your nest you filthy Rat, I am going to be sure every mech's death is wretchedly slow! I will take them apart, piece by piece and hang what is left of their frames around my castle! They will serve as a warning to any Rat that thinks he can challenge me!"

Orion felt his spark grow cold as he pictured Ironhide's noble frame hanging from a pole...or even worse Bee's!?

Surely he wouldn't torture the sparklings. Even he wasn't that sick... right?

Orion felt his tanks roll as his frame began to shake not only from pain, but horror. He realized he had no idea what Megatron was capable of, and from what he had seen thus far, hanging sparklings seemed not entirely out of his range of cruelty. 

"Leave them alone you bastard! They are just sick, and starving bots! Sparklings! Please....please..."

Megatron's optics flickered strangely at that, and Orion thought he almost saw something akin to... concern in them? It was only for a nano-second though, before Megatron collected himself and smiled wickedly.

Orion felt his spark clench at the look as he realized what he had just handed to the king.  _ **You fool... you just gave him all the leverage over you he needs, and... he knows it...**_

As if fate needed to prove that awful truth further the king laughed darkly as he licked Orion's audial.

“If you please me well, maybe I will forget about your pathetic little nest.” Megatron purred into his audial as his large servo grabbed ahold of Orion’s flaccid spike.

The smaller mech felt his spark burn with hope and terror, **_Is he being honest? Should I believe him? If I give in, that will give them one more night to get away... yet what if he is lying..._**

“Promise me.” Orion growled roughly, his helm turning back to the larger mech.

Megatron tilted his helm as he looked at the mech beneath him curiously, “What is one tiny little nest, with a sick leader and a bunch of sparklings? Submit to me, call me your Master, and I will ignore your Ratz.”

Orion felt his frame hitch in relief and disgust, he would only have to give into this for this one night.... He knew Jazz would have them out of there by tomorrow, just one terrible night, and then he could fight every step of the way until he was free again.

Orion sobbed quietly as he pushed his pride and fears aside, and moved his hips against the larger mech, “Thank you... Master.”

Megatron growled at the defiant mech’s submission to him, his spike jumping in the warm port it was buried in, “Ohhh, yes little assassin! Now I want you to ride me until you make yourself overload in front of everyone!”

The smaller mech shivered in disgust as Megatron pulled himself from his aching port, and rose to sit in his throne.

Orion set his dermas in a harsh line, ignoring the awful jeers and whistling from the flight frames that continued to watch their awful show. He pushed his aching frame up, and followed after the king.

Megatron smiled wickedly, patting his lap softly as the smaller mech moved closer. “Come and sit on my lap my pretty Rat.”

“My designation is Orion, _Master_.” Orion spit out, his voice in a low growl as he straddled the large mech’s lap.

Megatron looked up at him, amusement, and perhaps… pride fleeting through his optics, “Is it now?”

Orion hissed as he eased the huge spike back into his burning valve, “Yess, it is.” He grunted out painfully. When the wretched king was completely inside of him, he waited for a moment before moving.

**_Just tonight Orion, you can do this. Frag who knows, if he doesn’t kill me, I may get a chance to kill him… maybe this will all work out… maybe…_ **

He shuttered his optics and began to move his hips.

“Tut, tut, Orion, I want you to look at me.” Megatron said huskily.

Orion groaned inwardly, and un-shuttered his optics as he moved. King Megatron looked into his optics deeply, and in so many ways it made all of this worse.

It was near five kliks of Orion trying to get himself excited before he began to panic. Megatron’s faceplates had fallen from amused to dangerously still, and almost bored.

Orion pressed himself down harder on the large mech, berating himself for not being able to pretend, even for one night!? **_If I don’t do this he will go after HAVEN! Come on Orion! Ignore all of this, just do it! Please frame, please…_**

Megatron growled under him, “I am getting bored, Rat.”

The red and blue mech suppressed a sob and he worked his hips faster, **_Please! Just ignore everything else, you have to do this! PLEASE!_**

“Obviously your little nest isn’t worth your damming PRIDE is it, _Orion?”_ Megatron snarled out, his own spike growing soft.

“NO! Please! I am trying!” Orion vented out desperately. He moaned as he moved, yet he knew… he couldn’t let go! He was terrified for his friends, embarrassed by what he was doing, he hated the mech that was inside him, he was in pain, alone, hungry, sticky with energon…

He suddenly sobbed loudly, his helm falling against the king to hide his tears, “Please Master… Please, I am t…t..trying….”

_**Ohhhh, Primus... please...please help me! He will kill them all if I don't do this...please! I am sorry, I was such a fool... don't let them suffer for my foolishness,  please...** _

For a moment the silver mech did nothing. The ‘would be’ assassin had stopped moving his hips, and merely rested against his massive chassis as he sobbed. Megatron looked down at the smaller mech wondering if he should just throw the mech to his guests and let them deal with him… yet, something intrigued him about the smaller mech.

He seemed oddly intelligent for a Rat, he fought viciously, and seemed to have a sense of honor that was near nonexistent these solar-cycles, with slaves, or royals alike.

He rolled his optics as he lowered his helm to the sobbing mech’s neck cables and gently ran his glossa along them. He smiled as he heard Orion gasp, and felt the mech’s valve clench at the touch. **_Hmmm, seems I have found a weak spot…_**

Orion’s frame stilled as the king continued to softly lap at his neck, his sobs lessening as he eased under the silver mech’s sudden gentleness.

They remained that way a moment, Megatron licking up and down Orion’s throat, as the smaller mech merely let him.

Megatron was about to give up on the smaller mech once more when suddenly he felt a gush of lubricant slip along his spike, and the red and blue mech moaned lightly against him.

“You like that, pretty one?” Megatron whispered as he began to gently nip at the exposed cables, smiling proudly as the other mech began to move his hips once more.

Orion nodded silently into the larger mech’s chest plates, his vents growing more ragged as he moved. For the first time that night, having Megatron inside him began to feel good, and his spark surged with hope.He could do this, he had to!

He could feel Megatron growing hard in him once more, and that made his hope grow exponentially. He allowed himself to moan louder, his servos grasping at the king’s shoulders as he rode him.

The silver mech groaned in turn, he liked seeing the defiant mech submit to him, but watching Orion move against him, moaning with his own pleasure was something else entirely. **_Arrrgh, he is beautiful like this! I am pleased I didn’t throw him away…_**

Hearing the king’s engines rev loudly Orion whimpered, and ground his hips down hard. Apparently the larger mech liked that, so he did it again, marveling as the spike within him began to rub against certain clusters deep inside him that made his processor glitch from the pleasure.

“Arrrrgh, Orion,” Megatron groaned out, his servos falling to the smaller mech’s slim hips. “Yesss, yes like that! Ohhh, yesss.”

Orion vented raggedly, his valve pumping out even more lubricant as his spike finally began to grow firm between them. “Ahhhhh…” A small whine escaped his dermas, and he immediately shut his intake, appalled at himself.

“Nooo, I want to hear you! I want to hear how I make you feel!” Megatron insisted as he roughly fisted Orion’s spike.

“UNNNN!” Orion’s helm flew back, his intake gaping as the king began to rub his length slowly.

“Ohhhh yes! You are beautiful like this, pretty assassin! Yes, give in to me!” Megatron leaned forwards and gently licked the smaller mech’s neck once more.

“UUUUUUHHHHHH! Megatron!” Orion vented huskily, his hips grinding down faster and harder. He could feel his overload approaching, and in so many ways that filled him with joy and _disgust_.

He almost faltered for a moment, his processor reeling with what was actually happening, what this monster had threatened,  yet he pushed his fears aside forcefully and ground against the king harder.

_**Don't think Orion, don't think! Just feel, it will be alright, they are safe, it will be alright!** _

Megatron groaned as the smaller mech lost himself over his spike. He was well aware that the Rat had not called him master, but for some reason he liked the sound of his designation from this mech’s beautiful dermas.

“Yes Orion, I can feel you clenching! Finish it, my little assassin! I want to watch you become mine!” Megatron jerked the smaller mech’s spike vigorously, enjoying how his valve seemed to clench in rhythm to his fist.

“Uhhh, Uhhhhhh, YESSSSSS, ARRRRRGH!” Orion’s back arched as he finally reached his overload! He groaned loudly, the hidden gears and cables in his valve pulling the king’s spike in deep as his own spike erupted from the silver mech’s fist.

“ORIIIION!” Megatron growled out as he thrust his hips up forcefully, burying himself deep as he filled the smaller mech’s valve with thick ropey lubricant.

Orion collapsed against Megatron’s chassis, his venting ragged and fans whirling as he came down from the intense overload. He was exhausted. The day’s chaos, the fight, and violent frag all caught up with him at once as he rested there.

His tanks still burned with hunger, and he was in the arms of a mech that could easily kill him, and probably would any moment now, yet he didn’t have the strength to care. All that mattered was Haven would be safe until they could escape this wretched city.

_**I did it... I did everything the sick fragger wanted, they are safe. Oh Jazz, run fast, and far my friend... please... Ironhide, I am so sorry...you were right...** _

 He rested his helm against King Megatron, his processor slipping into the wonderful bliss of recharge when he felt the larger mech lightly lick at his audial. “You are mine now, Orion. What a wonderful surprise you are.”

Orion said nothing, his spark was too heavy, and too weak to argue, yet in his final moments of consciousness he did flinch slightly as he felt a cool band slip around his throat.

“All mine…”

 


	3. Long Walk Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! As always, you guys are so awesome! Thank you for all your awesome comments, with them I learn to be a better writer, and I am so grateful to you guys for that! Technically, I have only been writing since July of this year, and I gotta say, when people comment, and give advice, or point out mistakes it helps so freaking much! So yeah, thank you. YAY! This chapter I had to split up because it became so long, so I should have another chapter up by the end of the day! WOOT WORDS! Ok, enjoy!

Jazz and Mirage made it through the scrap littered alleys towards their nest in silence. Both mechs had much on their processors while they stumbled through the filth of the streets until finally, the tattered ruins of Haven came into view.

Haven, as their group of Ratz called it, was located in the cellar/storage area under the remains of an old market building that once stood at the outskirts Kaon. Jazz suspected the upper portion of the building had been beautiful once, as much of the remaining rubble was made of beautiful stone, inlayed with crystal veins, well, the few chunks that weren’t covered in soot and grime looked beautiful.

The black and white mech raised his helm, his optics ever on the lookout for rival Ratz. Carrying energon was never without the risk of attack, especially this much.

 ** _All thanks to Orion’s sacrifice…_** Jazz gritted his denta and focused on the rubble around him.

 Where once there were merchants that lined the streets, and pretty yet humble lodgings sitting along what used to be one of the longest energon rivers in Cybertron, now lay nothing but ruins. At least, that is what Ironhide said.

The old mech had been around during the war, a slave soldier for Kaon’s old King Galvatron, Megatronus’s sire.

He insisted the younglings of Haven know the history of what had happened to Cybertron, and during the Kings’ war. He stressed that the information was important as history often repeats itself, yet Jazz had only half listened to those tales. He was more interested in staying alive, here and now, than what killed mechs long ago. Orion though, Orion ate up every piece of history, or battle information, key flight frames that still existed, key grounders that may still be alive… everything.

Jazz supposed he could have paid a little more attention, but he figured, he was a Rat… why would he need to know all of that? Still, after Prowl had insisted he pull his helm out of his aft, he had begun to pay more attention to the lessons, well, when it came to the key details at least.

The Kings’ war had destroyed most of Cybertron. It had started long before Jazz had come online, in ancient times when the planet had supposedly glittered beautifully like its suns. Two major royal families had started the war over some important treasure… or something like that Jazz couldn’t remember what the greedy bastards fought over, and basically destroyed the entire fragging planet trying to get it. In the end the treasure went missing anyways, so no mech won… surprise, surprise. Its loss though, did finally force the royals to realize how close their species was  to the edges of total annihilation. Thus, the war finally ceased, and treaties were written. Now all of the royal flight frames got along, mostly…

**_Well, well enough to not go and fragging finish destroying the planet anyways…_ **

Jazz’s optics fell to the huge gash in the landscape where the river once flowed. He found it hard to imagine such a thing as a river of energon ever having been in existence. To have all that fuel, just lazily flowing through cities and towns, seemed like a sparkling’s tale. Sure it would have been unrefined, yet still suitable for fuel by today’s standards.

 ** _Pit, it was healthier than what we normally get for fuel…_** Jazz grimaced as he thought of the tar like substance that the Ratz normally had to consume.

They usually collected their fuel from the war torn landscape, sometimes they would find storage holds of it around basements, or old shops. There was no wild life around Kaon, so they couldn’t hunt, but would if they could have. Nope, what they normally got their fuel from was inky sludge that remained along the bottom of the river bed.

Luckily, and Jazz used that term loosely, the energon that had flowed in the river had been extra rich, as such, when the river slowly disappeared, instead of it drying up completely to dust, there was this awful tacky residue left. If pressed hard enough the goop could expel the tainted remnants of the precious energon that used to roll over it.

It looked like slag… an inky black color, it tasted like slag… it was thick and gritty, but it was fuel, and that is all that mattered. Though their group was smaller, it would still take an entire solar-cycle to gather enough of the tainted energon for their one fueling at night. It was normally one of the younglings that would spend the day collecting it, sometimes two if they could spare the energy of two mechs. They would fill buckets of the sludge and bring it back to base to press it. That job, in their group anyways was left to the sparklings in the beginning.

Jazz smiled as he thought of how the little bots had almost made a game of it. They sloshed in the muck, stomping on it, or squishing it between their little servos, all having fun but also feeling vastly proud to help their nest.

Eventually Prowl and Orion had worked out a larger press that allowed for far more of the goop to be pressed at once. The little ones had been slightly disappointed by the improvement, but quickly found themselves fighting over who could pull the lever.

As Jazz climbed over an extremely large piece of rubble, he found his processor remembering how their group had come about the little sparklings. Like much that happened in their group, it had been all Orion’s fault.

They had been on an energon run, meaning they were stealing the fuel from the inner city citizens. Those had always been terribly dangerous ventures, thus once the group had gathered sparklings, they had basically ceased all runs like that, unless they had a promise of a large haul… like tonight’s.

In those early runs not only were there a multitude of enforcers to be aware of and avoid, but the rival Ratz. Much like everything these days, every group, or individual was normally out for themselves, and a member of another Ratz nest would easily kill any bot that had energon on them.

 ** _Well except us, unless in defense. One more of Orion’s contributions…_** Jazz thought bitterly.

During that energon run he and Orion had accidently come across a breeder station. It must have been new, as they were unaware of its existence until they broke into the wretched building.  Breeder stations were used to create new slaves for the flight frames. Each Carrier and Sire was carefully selected from a very specific class depending on what their future owners were looking to purchase.

They would force the slaves to mate like well-bred cyber-pups, and then evaluate the worth of the offspring, meticulously studying its tiny frame to see what it could be used for, or marketed as.

The sparklings that failed inspection were normally sent into the mines, or smelted down if deemed useless, or too flawed to be sold. Jazz himself had been one of those undesirable slaves as a sparkling given his sight issues. Without his visor, he was nearly blind thus considered useless. Had it not been for Ironhide finding him during a similar circumstance, he would have been smelted down without a second thought.

When Orion stumbled across the cages that the undesirables were kept in until they could be smelted, he insisted they rescue them all, immediately. Jazz had initially refused, even though he had been saved the very same way. Many times in his life Jazz had found himself wondering if it had been a gift to have been rescued from that fate, or a curse… and he wasn’t certain if they would be damning these sparklings to a far worse fate by keeping them alive. He had also argued that life was far too hard as it was, and they had no supplies to care for the five flawed sparklings. He wasn’t wrong, and Orion knew that, yet as a little servo reached out from the cage they had all been forced into, and a sad broken chirp called to them… Jazz’s resolve had fallen right away.

He and Orion had spent the rest of the night breaking into the wretched cage instead of looking for energon. They had finally managed to break the last lock when, a previously unknown Mirage, walked in on them.

Jazz smiled as he remembered how he, Orion, and Mirage had all stared at one another in horrified silence. The two Ratz standing above the cage as they lifted the sparklings out, and Mirage standing frozen at the door. Jazz had been sure he and Orion were done for, and had slowly lowered the sparkling he held down to the floor before going for his blaster.

 Luckily, the Ratz were pleasantly surprised as the little sparkling screeched happily and ran towards the other mech, his little arms reaching out to Mirage as the red mech ran towards him before pulling the little one into a tight hug.

Apparently, Mirage had had the same idea as the other two mechs… for one of the sparklings at least. He was the carrier of the sparkling Smokescreen, and had intended to rescue his kid before they could smelt him.

Orion had spoken to the other mech then, and asked him to join their nest. Mirage hadn’t been extremely pleased with the idea, yet a rouge slave, especially one as important as a high level breeder, didn’t have many options on where they would be welcomed. So begrudgingly, Mirage joined Haven with his little one.

Thus their crew grew by five bots that night, and everything within Haven changed because of it. They had to change their tactics on getting energon, change where their shelter was stationed, as being closer to the inner city was far too dangerous for a nest with four sparklings, and they needed to _care_ for the little flawed things.

 Haven’s original group consisted of six bots, there was of course Jazz and Orion, then, Prowl, Kup, Hound, and their leader Ironhide.

The older mechs in Haven hadn’t been too bothered by all of the changes that came with taking care of the sparklings. Ironhide was a beast of a mech, but he had a soft-spark when it came to kids, Kup was more irritated by needing to pull away from the inner city, and Prowl merely estimated how much energon would need to be provided for the sparklings to survive.

 Jazz remembered how his mate’s calculations had sounded terribly daunting, yet Orion had stood there, the sparklings crawling all over him happily, and assured the group they could make it work, and they did. They learned to harvest energon from the river site, found a new nest, and even made a school of sorts for the little sparklings! Orion would teach the sparklings to read, and write, Ironhide taught them about history, and Prowl numbers, and calculations.

The four little sparklings all had varying levels of flaws that the mechs learned to work with, and care for after a while.

Knockout had a condition with his plates, they were fairly brittle, and needing constant oiling and care, luckily oil wasn’t in short supply as no Rat ever felt the need to look shiny, so finding what the kid needed was easy enough.

Smokescreen had a bit of a glitch with his processor, yet Mirage worked with him constantly to keep his sudden surges of emotions, or excitability at bay.

Breakdown had spark issues that were probably the most severe out of the little ones. He would have a hard time keeping his energy up, and needed far more recharge than any of the others, but as Knockout couldn’t really play outside because of his plating issues, he kept the larger sparkling company often.

Finally there was little Bee. Bumblebee had terrible problems with his vocalizer, yet through Orion’s patience, he taught the smaller mech how to use certain strings of beeps, or chirps to be able to communicate with the group. Bee was a ray of sunshine with the group, always happy, and skipping around the shelter. He even made grumpy Kup smile now and then, and he definitely made Orion smile.

Orion had once confessed to Jazz that the only thing he regretted in life was that he would never have a sparkling of his own. Jazz had never thought of having one because of the state of things, it would be insane to bring a sparkling into this nightmare, yet these little ones had already been forced into the chaos of life, so in a way Orion got his wish, four of them actually.

Orion loved the sparklings with all of his spark, and many nights after hauling sludge all day, or scavenging, the red and blue mech would sit down with the four sparklings and tell them tales of his day. The stories were always over exaggerated, and chaotic, but the sparklings loved them.

Jazz smiled sadly as he recalled one certain tale Orion had made up after he had been injured by another Rat. His injuries had frightened the sparklings terribly, but he spun it into this wild story of being plucked off the ground by a huge predacon and taken to its lair. He had to fight the beast off once they landed, and his only weapon being one of the beasts own fangs! The kids had listened in awe as Orion was patched by Prowl, all of them seeing his injuries in a completely different light then.

Haven had enjoyed that time of peace greedily. Yes they had limited disgusting fuel, yes the world was in ruins around, but inside their dilapidated shelter, the sun never seemed to set… not since those four little sparklings came into their life. Everything had been looking up, that was, until Lord Megatronus began in his succession of his sire Galvatron.

The young lord had needed to prove his right to become king and had chosen to begin that task with cleaning out, or capturing the free Ratz that inhabited the outer ring of the city. He had thankfully started with the largest nests, sending his slave army to take on the grisly task, and suddenly the outskirts of Kaon began to devolve into a war zone once again.

With the constant attacks on other nests, it had become more and more dangerous to make it to the river site, making their energon supplies fall to almost nothing. The older mechs had all but stopped fueling, leaving what the group _could_ supply to the younger mechs and sparklings. During that time, Ironhide began to get sick very quickly. He had already had health issues, mostly because of damage his vents had retained during the war. The bombs that were dropped then had emitted terrible toxins, and many old warriors suffered the effects from them centuries later. His severe lack of fuel seemed to advance the rust rot on his vents dramatically.

It was then that the bots of Haven realized they needed to escape Kaon, and quickly. Thus they began planning their last, and most dangerous energon run, stealing from the soon to be King Megatron himself. With the coronation, the bots knew there would be a huge surplus of energon shipped to the event, so they decided the risk was worth it.

Initially, that is all they had been planning on accomplishing until Hound had mentioned the possibility of an assassination attempt on the soon to be king.

Ironhide had outright refused the idea. He had said they had enough going on as it was, and the risk would be too great for the younglings that would take on the task.

Jazz secretly knew their leader was mostly worried about the risk it would be for one particular youngling, and _that_ was Orion. He was not officially recognized as Ironhide’s successor, but every mech, even the older ones looked up to the red and blue bot, especially since their leader’s health had begun to decline so rapidly.

 Jazz knew it wasn’t just that that concerned Ironhide about Orion though. The other reason his leader was worried about him was the tall mech was too much of a self-sacrificing aft, and too soft-sparked. Sure he was a strong fighter, and a good leader, but when it came to his nest, he would crumble like rusted metal. Especially now with all of the little ones they had. No one feared Orion would betray the group or anything like that, but he would easily and readily sacrifice all of himself if it could keep the others safe…

Orion seemed to sense Ironhide’s concern for him as well, and vehemently insisted Hound’s idea should not be so easily disregarded. That he wasn’t the only mech that could lead Haven if something were to happen to him. That seemed to ignite Ironhide’s anger further, and he shot back that Orion had a responsibility to lead the group, and had more or less been trained for it since Ironhide had found him.

The two mechs had argued that night terribly that night, the ferocity of their fight surprising even Jazz. Orion would normally question Ironhide yet to see him so angry and decided, shocked the entire group. 

Jazz knew how strongly Orion hated the king, the royals in general, even if he didn’t know _why_. Orion never offered a reason for his hatred, and Jazz never asked, it is just the way they were. Yet, even with his friend’s loathing of the King, Jazz sensed Orion was mostly concerned with leaving the fragger alive. Sure _they_ were leaving Kaon, but how many more grounders had to suffer at the wicked King’s servos. If they had a chance to end his reign, Orion felt they should take it, even if it cost him his life.

The argument that night had ended with Orion telling Ironhide they were going forwards with the attempt regardless of what he said, and Ironhide choosing to not be a part of the planning process, or talking to the younger mech until the day they found themselves heading out towards the castle.

Mirage, Jazz, and Orion had taken extra fuel for the run, which unfortunately left the group with none. The mission was a do or die at that point anyways, so it wasn’t that terrible to have at least a quarter of a tank to start with.  They were about to head out, desperate not to waste what precious energy they had, when Ironhide had stepped out of their dilapidated shelter. He said his goodbyes to Mirage, and Jazz, yet to Orion he only looked him in the optics, his dermas set in a thin line, and simply told him he needed to return. Orion had glared at the older mech, and insisted he wasn’t nearly as important as Ironhide made him sound. The old mech had just frowned at him, before turning and heading back inside.

Jazz vented deeply as he opened the ruined door that lead down to Haven. He was nervous as the two bots descended the broken steps. Not only was he now second in command of their tattered group, but he had to tell the group… had to tell _Ironhide_ that his fears had proven true. Tell him that Orion was now either dead, or a prisoner of the wicked king…

As the two mechs opened the bottom door and stepped into the main room of their shelter, all of the older bots and younglings seemed to be gathered in the large room. All at once the Ratz lifted their helms, relief flickering in their optics as they saw Jazz step through the doorway, two heaping bags of energon in his fists.

He smiled grimly at them, noting how at least the sparklings weren’t in the room. **_Probably deep in recharge… at least Ah’ don’t need to break it to them until the morning…_**

Mirage walked in behind him, his faceplates dark as he swept past Jazz, and dropped his bag of cubes on the floor. He muttered something about needing to see Smokescreen, before he disappeared into one of the back rooms.

Jazz shifted uncomfortably as the rest of the group stared at the door behind him. “He… he ain’t coming.” Jazz said quietly as he moved into the room, and placed his bags down next to Mirage’s.

The room was deadly quiet, each bot taking in what Jazz had said before Ironhide rose weakly from the broken chair he had been sitting in, and walked to the hallway.

“Get some rest, all of you. Tomorrow we have a busy day.” The old mech said evenly before moving off to his quarters.

Jazz vented brokenly as he curled up against one of the walls in the room, and laid arms and helm on his knees.

“Jazz,” Prowl spoke softly in the silent room, “What happened?”

The white and black mech vented, raising his helm as he sighed before beginning the tale of their failed mission, “Well… we were wrong about a few things…”


	4. Run...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of that wicked long chapter! Yay!  
> By the way, this is the second chapter posted today, so be sure to read chapter 3 first. Just a warning so no one gets confused. Ok, enjoy!

Orion groaned as he slowly came out of recharge. His frame felt like slag, and his tanks burned with desperate hunger. Technically, both of these feelings were fairly common for him, so he wasn’t incredibly alarmed by them, yet it was the scent of his surroundings that terrified him. **_What… it smells like… like… what is that?_**

He un-shuttered his optics slowly, the bright light around him shocking him even more. **_WHERE AM I!?_**

He forced himself to sit up as the room he was in began to become clearer. It was like a room he had never seen! All white, with multiple berths, and odd terrible looking tools laid out on random surfaces.

**_Is this a torture room!?_ **

He threw himself off his berth just to instantly choke and fall to the ground painfully. He raised his terrified optics to find a chain lying on the floor beside him. One end seemed to be bolted to the floor, and the other to his neck! He raised his shaking servo to feel a thick metal ring around his throat, and he felt his spark freeze as he remembered the night before.

**_I was captured… the energon run… Jazz, Mirage… the king he… I…_ **

Orion bit back a rising sob as he remembered what he had done the night before, disgust roiling in his empty tanks, yet hope rose as well. He checked his chronometer and sure enough, it was the next morning, late morning actually and that meant… **_They should be gone by now! Ohhh… thank Primus! That means, that means… I can escape!_**

He quickly looked around him, and thankfully found himself alone in the strange room. Venting weakly, he grabbed ahold of the chain that connected him to the floor, and gave it an experimental tug.

**_There is no way I will be able to break this, not at my fuel levels._ **

The starving mech slowed his rising panic as he looked at the plate that was attached to the floor. He noticed how the plate was screwed into the floor, and almost laughed with relief. **_Thank Primus they think grounders are just stupid slaves. Now, I just need the right kind of tool!_**

He looked over the numerous tools that were laid out on the counter across from him. He felt his spark jump as he found one that could probably work to loosen the screws, if he could reach it.

He carefully looked around him once more, listening for any pede steps. When he heard nothing, he stood and walked until he reached the end of his chain, and cursed. He was still a decent distance from the counter. He looked around him desperately, his processor dizzy from lack of fuel.

The berths that surrounded him had thin mesh sheets on them and he grabbed one, rolling it tight before he moved back to the end of his chain. He vented deeply, carefully aiming towards the tools before he whipped the sheet out towards them, and ripped it back just as quickly.

His plan worked, in a way, for as the sheet pulled back it did take some of the tools with it, yet as they clattered to the floor the noise seemed like a bomb in the silent room! Orion huddled down, his spark frantic as he waited for mechs to come storming into the room.

His optics franticly moving back and forth, he slowly stood once more, his audials straining to hear any rush of pedes, yet none came.

He vented once, twice, and then finally scrambled for the fallen tools. Orion groaned as he knelt on the floor, his wounded shoulder screaming as he stretched his arm as far as it would go, his digits just barely skimming across the tool he wanted.

**_Slag it! Come on Orion! REACH! Your life depends on it!_ **

He could feel the ring around his throat dig deeply into his neck and he felt a light trickle of energon begin to drip down its cables as he pulled against it desperately.

His digits slid across the tool, pushing it even further and Orion almost screamed his frustration! That was when he suddenly realized how foolish he was being, and turned his frame around so that his pedes could reach out towards the tool. **_You idiot! You need to slow down, you aren’t thinking straight!_**

His spark soared as the tip of his pede landed on the tool and he pulled his leg back towards him, just to watch the fragging thing move only an inch before getting stuck on some imperfection on the floor.

**_FRAGGIN PIECE OF SLAG, NO GOOD SCRAP HEAP OF….ARRRRRRRGH!_ **

Orion gritted his denta painfully, and extended his leg once more. He placed his pede back on top of the tool and _slowly_ scooted it bit by bit, until it finally got close enough where he could turn, and grab it with his servo.

 ** _YES!_** Orion smiled as he crawled back over to the panel, and began to work on the screws there. The first three came out easily enough, yet the fourth and final screw seemed to have been damaged at some point, and he couldn’t get the cursed thing to move!

Suddenly, Orion froze as he heard voices approaching the room he was in. **_NOOO! FRAG IT, MOVE SCREW!_**

He tried one more time with the tool, but as it slipped from the screw one last time Orion grew desperate. He threw the tool away from him, the voices getting louder, and pede steps heard clearly now, before wrapping the chain around his wrists as he pulled back hard!

His spark was in full panic now as he pulled at his chain, watching as the panel slowly, but surely began to bend and lift from the floor! He felt his shoulder wound reopen from the effort, and energon dripping down his arm, making his servo slick.

**_Come ON! COME ON! MOOOOVE!_ **

Orion heard the pede steps stop right at the door to his room, the voices conversing there as he achingly pulled at the panel.

**_PLEEEASE! MOOOOOOVE!_ **

As the doors opened, Orion’s frantic optics looked up to find a small but sturdy looking orange and white grounder walk in. The mech seemed busy with looking at a datapad for the moment, and hadn’t noticed Orion sitting across the floor.

The red and blue mech knew he was fragged and this was his last chance for freedom so he grit his denta painfully, and pulled back with all of his strength with a mighty roar!

“What!?” The other grounder started, dropping his datapad as he watched the mech before him scream, his bleeding frame arching back as he pulled wildly at the chain before him.

“WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!” He screamed, his optics falling to the reopened weld, watching as energon poured from the wound.

Orion ignored the slave; as he felt the panel jerk, and _finally_ the broken screw ripped clear of the floor! The panel and other end of the chain sprang back at him as he fell back, his helm slamming against the floor.

“You stupid FRAGGER! What do you think you were going to accomplish by…”

Orion growled at the other grounder, his optics narrowed in pain and determination as he pulled his bleeding frame off of the floor. “Don’t get in my way slave.” His voice was ragged, and his throat ached all over from pulling so hard against the chain.

The smaller mech lifted his servos cautiously, “Listen Rat, I am going to warn you, trying to escape is an awful idea, alright? The fact that King Megatron turned you into his slave after trying to kill him was a wonder in itself, but if you spit on that, and try to leave now… he will make sure your life is filled with nothing but agony, and terror from here on out.”

Orion swayed weakly, “I am no slave of his! He doesn’t own my life now, or ever!”

The smaller mech looked at him flatly, “Yeah, so you would like to think Rat. How the frag you even gonna escape? Your fuel levels are depleted into the red, you can barely stand, and you are in a castle full of flight frames that all aren’t too happy with the new king keeping a Rat as a slave. Frag, I think King Megatron’s slaves are even more infuriated by your sudden and undeserved ascension into slavery. So you won’t find any help outside these doors.”

Orion stood there, the slave’s words filtering through his weak processor. **_This can’t be the end on my story! It can’t be that impossible to escape… I am not stuck here, I can’t be! I need to find my group! I need to make it back to Ironhide. I need to tell him I am sorry. I need to protect the sparklings! THEY NEED ME!_**

Orion groaned, his processor glitching as error messages flashed across his HUD. “I am not a slave… I need to get home.”

The smaller mech looked at him, something like pity fleeting across his optics, “From here on out mech, this is home.”

Orion felt his spark grow cold, **_This is home? This… is Home? HOME!? NO! NEVER!_**

“FRAG THAT!” He screamed, forcing his weak frame forwards, just to have the other mech jump in front of him.

“I can’t let you leave Rat! If you go out there, you are damning not only yourself, but me! I have worked very hard to keep out of trouble, and just keep helping those I can to get better! I am the only medic the grounders get to see in this castle, and I will be damned before I let you take that away from them! You go out there, and both of us will suffer for it.”

Orion froze for a moment his optics falling to the medic, as he knew him now, his spark’s rage changing to indecision. “What… what if it looks like I forced you? Or if it looked like you had no choice?”

For a klik the smaller mech just blinked at him, almost as if he was surprised that Orion cared enough to even consider his well-being. “I… I don’t know…but you would still be destroyed Rat, either by King Megatron, or the other royals. You, you don’t understand…. They are ready, and willing to take over any grounder that challenges them. That is why it is so amazing you were chosen for slavery instead of death… even though your slave class is at the lowest level.  After what you did, you should be dead. You, you struck a chord with the king. You have a chance for a decent life Pax. A life where fuel, and health care is available. All you would need to do is…”

“Be his slave.” Orion finished for the smaller mech, his voice hollow, and cold.

The other mech nodded, “Keep your helm down, your intake shut, and you will have all the luxuries of a slave. Maybe even move up in class!”

“I…” Orion wanted to vomit, and if he had any fuel in his system he was sure he would have. He didn’t want this mech to suffer because of him, he didn’t want any of the grounders to suffer for him, but… he couldn’t stay. He had to get back to his nest, they needed him. They needed him far more than any of these pampered slaves.

“I am sorry,” Orion said quietly, before he stepped close to the medic, raised his fist, and slammed it into the slave’s helm hard!

Even with no strength, the fact that his frame was so much larger, and maybe his desperation helping, the surprised medic was thrown roughly across the room from the hit. His frame crumbled against one of the room’s berths, his optics blinking as he fought to stay conscious.

Orion felt awful for what he did, but knew he had no choice. He steeled himself as he ran towards the doors. He cracked one open and peaked out. He seemed to be in the lower section of the castle as there were no windows along the hall’s long wall. His helm peeked out further, the wretched chain jingling loudly as he peered down the other side of the hall. ** _It’s empty, but where to go?_**

He heard the medic groaning behind him and that spurred him to just pick the left hall. He ran down the hall, cursing the fragging chain the whole way. He tried to hold as much of it as his shaking servos could handle close to his frame, but silencing the entire length would be impossible.

He came to a bend in the hall, and slowed to a rushed walk, planting his bleeding frame to the wall before peering down the next hall. Blessedly, this hall was empty as well and he began to race down that one franticly. As he ran, the warning messages blared across his HUD more insistently, but he muted them. **_I will have to find some energon soon, or my frame will shut down…_**

He knew that would be no easy task, but nothing today was going to be easy.

Orion finally came across a grouping of doors, and he bit his lower derma as he scanned the large metal doors. **_What one do I choose?_**

He could hear voices behind one of them, and immediately stumbled away from that one.  **_Arrrrgh! What do I do!?_**

Finally he decided to just pick one, and carefully reached his shaking servo out to one of the largest door’s handles and pulled it open just a bit. He listened carefully, yet heard no voice of surprise, so decided to peek inside. **_STAIRS! Oh, thank Primus!_** His spark soared with hope for a moment, but his joy was short lived as he heard a multitude of voices coming from above him.

He stood frozen in the doorway, indecision, fear, and desperation filter through his processor.

“GET BACK HERE RAT!”

Orion jumped as he looked down the hall he had come from to find the dizzy medic running, or stumbling rather, towards him.

**_SLAG IT! I NEED TO RUN FOR IT!_ **

He _BOLTED_ up the stairs, all of his previous caution thrown to the wind as his weak frame took the steps two at a time. He stumbled over the last set of steps, his frame flying out from behind the arch way that stood at the stair’s entrance, and he rolled out into what looked to be an inner courtyard, that was filled with flight frames!

He groaned as he heard the first scream, forcing his dizzy processor to keep up with him as he pushed his exhausted frame up. His optics flew over the now chaotic space, noting the frames that weren’t panicking, but steadily making their way towards him.

He spun watching where the majority of the flyers were running, and followed them. He hoped they had been headed to the closest exit, and he tore through them wildly.

He heard the enforcers scream at the flight frames to get out of the way, yet they all seemed too lost in their panic. Orion smiled as he slipped through them all. **_Bots rule the planet but just one Rat sends them all…_** He felt rather than saw something suddenly twist around his leg, and immediately fell onto his faceplates.

“Arrrgh…” Orion could feel that he split his lower derma against the floor, and his shoulder wound was screaming as he turned to see what had grabbed him. It was a long black limb of sorts, and as his optics followed its trail Orion felt his spark clench in terror. The mech that had grabbed him was King Megatron’s personal guard Soundwave. **_NO. NOOO! Why didn’t I grab a fragging weapon when I had the CHANCE!?_**

He bent down, his weak servos ripping at the tendril, just to have another wrap around his throat and pull him backwards. Orion vented raggedly as he was forced to the floor of whatever room he had ended up in. His servos tried to loosen the tight hold the mech had on his neck, but soon even they were pinned to the floor by the mechs other two limbs, and he couldn’t move.

“ARRRRRGH! You BASTARD! LET ME GOOO!” Orion thrashed and bucked desperately, yet even though he was larger than the other mech, he had no strength, no fuel, and was already terribly injured.

Orion felt his spark shatter as his hope for escape dwindled with each passing klik. The darker mech had a terribly strong hold on him, and as Orion leaned his helm back, his frame going limp he almost sobbed as he saw where he was. He was in the entry hall of the castle and there, right there, were the huge doors to the entrance of the castle.

“Noooo… oh… please…” Orion felt his optics burn with coolant, but he only shuttered his optics. He wouldn’t cry, not here, not in front of all these wretched royals!

He heard the enforcers finally make their way to the entry hall, each falling to their knees before Soundwave loudly. “Forgive us Master Soundwave.”

The screaming had ebbed, and instead, clapping rang through the hall, clapping and relieved laughter.

“Failure observed. Medic Ratchet?” Soundwave’s voice rang through the hall as he slowly picked up his bleeding prize.

Orion un-shuttered his optics as he was lifted by the tendrils, his helm weakly rising to see the little medic, Ratchet apparently, walk into the hall, also falling to his knees before the dark mech. Orion felt awful as he realized half of the medic’s helm was bleeding as he knelt.

“I take full responsibility Master.” Ratchet’s voice was low, but steady. He kept his helm turned towards the floor, but Orion could see a slight tremble in the grounder’s frame.

“No, please, I did this! I…ARRRRRRGH!” Electricity ripped through Orion’s frame as the tendrils around him crackled and snapped with a powerful surge of energy.

“Medic Ratchet, follow Soundwave. Slave silent.” Soundwave began to walk up the long staircase in the center of the hall, Ratchet lifting himself as he followed.

Orion’s helm lolled weakly, his optics blinking with static as he was carried. He was too tired, and in pain to be scared, but he did notice how his chain seemed to jingle sweetly as they moved, and the irony of that was not lost on him.

The darker mech finally stopped moving, stopping in front of a large beautifully ornate door. Orion found himself pondering on how mechs that could appreciate such beauty could be so ugly inside.

Soundwave knocked on the door, and only received a deep grunt in reply. He extended on of his long arms and pushed the door open.

Orion’s optics had to readjust to the darkness in the room, yet immediately regretted it as he realized he must be in King Megatron’s personal berthroom. He knew it was the King’s because as they entered, they apparently walked in on the King enjoying himself on his berth with two of his slaves.

Megatron was sitting at the end of the berth, two femme slaves on their knees before him as they took turns licking and swallowing his huge spike.

None of the bots ceased in their activities at first, but the King’s optics blazed brightly as he noticed what Soundwave had brought with him.

Orion snarled at the King defiantly, his own optics blazing just as brightly back at the wicked King.

“Escape attempt from med bay.” Soundwave reported, shoving Ratchet further into the room as the door closed behind them all.

Megatron scanned over the medic as he knelt before his king. The silver mech placed a servo over one of the femme’s helms, pushing her down on his spike so deep, Orion was certain she couldn’t vent.

“Forgive me Master.” Ratchet’s voice was far less steady than when it had been with Soundwave, and that made Orion feel terrible.

“IT ISN’T HIS FAUAAAAAARGH!” Once again electricity tore through his frame, stopping whatever retort he had hoped to get out.

The King looked back over at Orion’s twitching frame. “Thank you, Soundwave. I shall deal with them both. Make sure Starscream keeps his intake shut, the last thing I need is that wretched Prince questioning my control over my slaves.” Megatron snarled out, finally releasing the poor femme’s helm, amazingly enough she didn’t choke, or complain, just wiped her dermas lustfully as the other moved into her place.

“Affirmative, King Megatron.” Soundwave threw Orion’s frame to the floor in front of the King before turning and leaving the room.

Orion groaned miserably as he landed, his frame rolling to the pedes of the two kneeling femmes. One of them looked down at him, her disgust of him written all over her faceplates.

He snarled at the wench before rolling to his side, and picking himself up to his servos, and knees.

“I gave you a great honor Rat, and this is how you thank me?” Megatron’s voice was dark, and deadly serious.

Orion looked up at him, he wished his frame would stop shaking so badly. He wasn’t afraid of the wretched mech, just starving and in terrible pain, he just didn’t want the King to _think_ he was frightened. **_He has nothing on me now. I don’t have to be afraid any longer. He can frag me, beat me, torture me all he wants, but I won’t stop trying to escape!_**

“Frag you, you piece of…”

Megatron was on him in a nano-second! He ripped past the two startled femmes, wrapped his clawed servo around Orion’s throat and _SLAMMED_ him into the wall _._

“YOU UNGRATEFUL RAT! Do you have any idea what you just did to my reputation!?  The new King can’t control one little RAT!? You have made me the laughing stock of MY OWN CASTLE!!!” Megatron’s fist flew forward, crunching into Orion’s chassis with blind rage.

“Uhhhhh…” Orion vented raggedly as agony filled his frame, his optics whiting out for a klik from the pain.

“What do you have to SAY FOR YOURSELF!? WHAT!!?” Megatron smashed his fist into Orion’s helm, the smaller mech’s helm bashing into the wall behind him so violently that he dented the wall.

“Arrrrrgh…” The red and blue mech’s optics flickered with static as his helm lolled to the side.

“WELL!? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY!?” Megatron brought his helm close, his heated vents burning against Orion’s bruised and bleeding faceplates.

Orion lifted his aching helm, his flickering optics rising Megatron’s blazing red ones, “I… I.. aaackamm… no…ack..slaaave.” He strangled out, his vocalizer glitching from the numerous abuses it had received recently.

Megatron stared at the smaller mech incredulously. **_Fragging defiant as ever, he has no idea what he has just forced upon himself… upon me…_**

“You are a fool, Rat… such a fool. You have turned my little game into something far more serious with your actions today.” Megatron’s voice was quiet, and Orion found his tone, and sudden calm demeanor far more frightening than the raging mech he was a moment before.

The King lowered him to the floor, his servo loosened slightly around his throat, but didn’t remove it. Orion looked up at the larger mech, his spark thundering in his chassis. “I am not afraid…”

Megatron snorted, and smirked at the smaller mech, yet his optics were dim, almost… sad looking. “I imagine you aren’t little Rat, yet you do not understand our society. What you did today is a grave insult to my kingdom, my guests, and me. Frag it mech, even trying to kill me as you did didn’t hold this much weight. I introduced you to a slave caste, you a Rat, and after what you did last night. Yet, what I did on the stage cleared you enough for them to accept you becoming my slave, now… Now, now you must make up for everything you insulted, _everything_.”

Orion felt faint, last night had been a nightmare! Now he would have to pay near triple the price, for just trying to escape!?

“Medic!” Orion jumped as Megatron called for the smaller slave, he had forgotten about all of the other bots in the room.

“Yes Master?” Ratchet had remained kneeling through all of this, his helm still lowered reverently.

“You shall pay for your failure later, but for now go and grab a training kit and return to my quarters.”

One of the slaves gasped, but quickly became silent as Megatron glared at her.

Ratchet stood, and bowed to the King, “Yes Master. Which code, Master?”

Megatron looked over to Orion, his optics scanning over the weak mech, “X15.”

Ratchet’s helm lifted for a moment, surprise flickering through his optics before he bowed once again. “Yes Master.” With that the medic walked towards the door, his optics fleeting towards Orion’s wide ones quickly. Orion felt his spark falter at the look of pure, raw pity he saw in the medic’s optics before he left.

Megatron groaned, his servo releasing Orion’s throat as they moved to his helm. He dragged them across his faceplates as he moved back towards the berth, his two slaves moving aside for him immediately.

As the King sat heavily, and quietly on the berth, Orion merely stood there shaking. **_What does this mean? What is going to happen to me… Why does even Megatron look upset?_**

“Are you going to kill me?” Orion asked, his voice was gruff, and filled with static.

Megatron laughed lightly, yet it held no joy, “No Orion, I am not going to kill you... yet by the end of this, you will wish I had.”


	5. Slaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, and please excuse errors. There will be some hard stuff to come, but this is a calm before it all crumbles.... next chapter will be about Haven and their journey before we return to Orion's plight.

King Megatron stood from the berth after a moment, and Orion couldn’t help but notice how tired the King looked suddenly. “Ariel.”

One of the femmes walked over to him and bowed deeply, “Yes Master?”

“I need you to get Orion ready for tonight. I have some things to attend to before this slag show begins. Orion, this is Ariel, my highest consort. You will not harm her, or I will personally make you regret it, understand?” The King looked at him, his optics blazing with promise.

Orion looked away, “I never want to harm any mech, Megatron.”

“That is Master, slave.” It was Ariel that spoke, her voice dripping with contempt.

Megatron put a servo on her shoulder, “He will learn Ariel, and tonight will be punishment enough. He doesn’t understand his position yet, that is all.”

“Master, I fear for you. Having him shall cause such stress for you, why are you putting yourself out there for this _Rat_?” Ariel moved closer to the silver mech, her arms wrapping around the King protectively. She turned her helm, her blue optics staring daggers at him.

Orion had to fight rolling his optics at her sickening obsession with her _Master._

“I find value in him Ariel, that is all. Do not question me again.”  Megatron said sternly, yet not unkindly, to the femme.

“Forgive me, Master. I never meant to question your wisdom.” She pulled back, and bowed to him once more.

The King smiled slightly, “I know lovely, I know. I must go now. Make sure that he is ready for tonight.”

The other femme came forward, her faceplates falling, “But Master, you did not get to finish! Please Master, let us take care of your needs?”

Megatron laughed softly, pulling the other femme to him, kissing her helm gently, “I appreciate your concern Chroma, yet I have lost what precious little time I would have had and now must attend to things.”

Orion grimaced as the two femmes hugged the wretched king, and he looked away. **_At least he seems kind to his slaves… wonder how many times he had to beat them until they devolved into this?_**

The two femmes let their Master go, both bowing as he strode over to Orion. The smaller mech immediately backed away from him that was, until he hit the wall behind him.

He snarled as the King moved in close to him, and turned his helm away staring at the floor pointedly.

“I will not see you until tonight, Orion.” The King said softly, his helm so close his vents tickled against Orion’s audials. “Be good for my slaves, please.”

Orion growled, turning his helm back at the King, his optics blazing, “I don’t hurt bots unless I am forced to Megatron. I am not like you.”

Megatron smiled at him, his optics holding that strange sadness once more, “No… you are not Orion. In fact, you are like nothing I have ever seen.”

The King lifted his servo towards his helm, and Orion flinched yet didn’t pull away. **_Frag him! I am not afraid of HIM!_**

His blazing optics widened in surprise as the King did not hit him, or choke him, but slipped a small key into the chain's lock and with a click, the chain finally fell away from Orion’s collar and crumpled to the floor. When Orion raised his helm from where the chain had fallen, he was surprised even further as Megatron gently caressed the side of his faceplates.

“I am sorry for what will befall you later, Orion.” Megatron’s voice was soft, and sad as he rubbed along Orion’s faceplates.

Orion was at a loss, and extremely suspicious, **_Why is he being so kind suddenly?_**

The smaller mech became unnervingly aware of how warm those digits felt, how gentle they were, and how Megatron’s field had opened to him slightly. It emitted fascination, sadness, and… protectiveness?

His spark was hammering in his chassis, the closeness of this mech was making it hard to think, and that terrified him. **_I am just tired, weak, and starving… that is all… that is all…_**

“Why, why do you care what happens to me?” Orion whispered brokenly, his optics unable to pull away from the King’s deep red ones. His vents were growing uneven, and he pressed himself into the wall desperately.

Megatron’s optics dimmed as he stared deeply into the smaller mech’s optics. Orion’s field was pulled in tight, but the King could see the fear, and uncertainty in the other mech’s optics. “Honestly Orion, I do not know.”

Orion’s optics opened wider at that, especially when the King’s field radiated with raw honesty, and curiosity. In so many ways that answer felt far more frightening than anything else the King could have said.

Megatron leaned his helm in closer and Orion felt fear grip him once more. He pushed his helm back as far as he could, his vents quiet, but fast. He was so confused, he was so hungry, and so terribly alone in all of this. He _was_ scared for tonight, _terrified_ actually, but he needed to be strong! He needed to be strong for his nest, for himself and…

Orion felt his spark stop as Megatron’s dermas brushed his lightly, yet the King stopped before it became a full kiss, “May I kiss you, Orion?” Megatron asked quietly, his voice husky.

The smaller mech had stopped venting, his frame frozen with the terrible storm that ran through his spark and processor. **_Why is he asking permission!? Why is he being so kind? Why does he care about me? Is it just part of his game, yet why does his field pulse with truth? Why, why am I… what is this…_**

“No… I…I hate you.” Orion whispered brokenly, his frame trembling against the wall, and yet still he could not pull his optics from the larger mech’s.

Megatron smiled a small smile, he was so close their forehelms brushed against each other’s for a moment. “I know, and I am afraid that hate will only continue to grow.” The King stayed there for a moment longer, his thumb gently rubbing along Orion’s chin before he finally pulled away.

The huge mech turned to his other two slaves, “Make sure he is prepared.” Was all he said before pulling the great door open and left.

For a moment no bot moved in the room. Orion was slightly aware of the two femmes as they glared at him darkly, yet he was more focused on what had just happened between him and the King. Now that the mech’s overwhelming field, and presence was gone, he could finally think a little clearer and he was disgusted with himself!

**_I should have punched him in his fragging faceplates! What the frag is wrong with me?_ **

The two femmes spoke to themselves, one locking the berthroom’s door before they moved to a doorway at the back of the room. Ariel looked at him darkly, “We are going to start your bath slave. Don’t try to escape, you cannot get out of this room, I assure you.”

Orion ignored the wretched femme, his exhausted frame sliding down the wall as the two femmes entered what seemed to be a wash room. As they closed the door behind them Orion realized there was a very good chance there was no true way to escape this terrible place, otherwise why would they leave him alone?

He curled into himself, those warning messages popping up once more, and he wearily dismissed them even as his frame seemed to grow feverish.

His spark felt tattered, ripped apart from everything that had happened recently. Perhaps if he could just _fue_ l he would be able to think, be able to make the right choices… not fall apart… not let Megatron get so close, not let him…

**_WHAT is WRONG with ME!? What… why didn’t I… Arrrrgh! I just want to go home… but, but they aren’t there anymore. They are gone, and I don’t know where… I am alone now, but that is fine! As long as they are safe… I just…_ **

He tried to feel glad about his nest being free, he tried to ignore the ache in his spark by their absence, yet he kept seeing flashes of each of them in his processor. Little Bee dancing through the shelter, Knockout giggling as he and Breakdown played on the floor, Smokescreen climbing all over him as they pretended to wrestle.

Orion suppressed a sob as he thought of the sparklings he would never see again. Never again. He would never see Jazz, Prowl, hear Kup grumble about everything, watch Mirage play with his sparkling, laugh with Hound, or... ** _Oh, Ironhide, I am so sorry. I will never get to say it to you… but I am, I am so sorry. I was arrogant, and foolish… and now…_**

Orion bowed his helm, hiding his burning optics with his shaking servos. **_I love you all… please be safe… take care of them Jazz, like I should have._**

“Your bath is ready, slave.” Ariel’s voice broke through the darkness that had engulfed him, and he lifted his helm wearily to look at her.

She stood at the washroom’s door, her servos on her hips as she glared at him. He groaned miserably, yet picked up his aching frame and walked over to her.

She scanned his frame, her dermas twisted in disgust as she did so, “Ratchet will re-weld your shoulder when he returns, for now we are going to wash and wax you. You will then get a new coat of paint applied and..”

“I can wash myself, _femme_.” Orion snarled out. Just the thought of the slave’s servos on him filled him with disgust that rivaled her own.

Ariel snarled back at him, “You shall address me as Mistress, slave. I am a gold caste slave, and your superior, Chroma is silver, so you shall address her as Madam Chroma. _We_ will be cleaning your filthy frame, Rat because you need to be washed and prepared to standards that you have no idea about, and if you are not, we shall be punished. I am not about to suffer because of your ignorance or pride!”

Orion growled at her, “I am not going to let you wash me! I am not some Pet.”

“If you refuse I am permitted to use force, and you are a _pet_ mech, if I say so, if Chroma does, and _especially_ if our Master says so! You had better get it through your helm just where you stand in here, Rat. You are little more than a pet. In fact, _those_ are revered with more worth than Ratz! You are nothing, nothing but a pest, and why our Master has _any_ interest in you baffles me, yet I love and trust my Master, even when I do not understand him.”

Orion laughed at her, “You are so pathetic slave, I almost feel pity for…” The femme slapped his faceplates hard! The force of the hit threw his helm aside roughly, and made his split derma open once more, energon dribbling down his aching faceplates as he groaned and rubbed at his helm.

“Watch your filthy intake, Rat!” Ariel snarled at him, her small frame moving close to his. “That is the only warning I am willing to give you today.”

Orion growled at her, his spark burning with hatred. He stepped closer to her as well, his rage boiling through his shaking frame until suddenly, his optics filled with static, and the world spun before him. His frame stumbled back as the error messages that had been haunting him since he awoke blared so loudly he tried to cover his audials from their screeching.

Ariel rolled her optics, “Who’s pathetic now, Rat? I didn’t hit you so hard, stop prete…” She stopped as she watched the irritating pest fall to his knees before her, his servos grasping at his helm oddly.

“Rat?” She asked cautiously as his frame began to shake far more, and a terrible noise came from his engine.

“CHROMA! Something is wrong with the Rat!” She screamed into the wash room before rushing to the larger mech’s side. She placed a servo on his back only to hiss and pull it back immediately.

Chroma ran out of the room, “Mistress, what…?” Her optics fell to Orion’s shuddering frame, “What happened!?”

Ariel growled, “I don’t know! He is burning too hot though, something is…”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and both femmes jumped at the sound, “Ratchet!” Ariel said as she ran to the door. She quickly unlocked it, and threw it wide. “Get in here! Something is wrong with the Rat!” She screamed, grabbing the surprised medic by the arm as she hauled him across the room.

Ratchet blinked in confusion, amazed at Ariel’s desperation until his optics fell to Orion’s crumpled frame. “Ahhh slag it! Fraggin idiot. His frame is falling into shutdown!”

Ariel blanched, “WHAT! Ohhh no… Ratchet, I slapped him, but it wasn’t that hard, I swear!”

The medic scowled at her as he knelt next to Orion, “This isn’t your fault Ariel. He is starving, and his fuel levels are in the black.” He quickly dug through his medical kit pulling out a thin tube and two needles.

“Black? What the frag does that mean?” Asked Chroma watching as the medic inserted the needles into each end of the tube.

Ratchet scoffed at her ignorance. **_Of course a born slave wouldn’t know about that. They have never starved a day in their life…_**

He ignored her question as he raised his helm to his patient. He could feel the heat pouring off the other mech’s frame terribly. “Listen, we need to cool him before I can set up a transfusion. At these temperatures his frame is likely to melt the needles.”

“Ahh, we have a bath set up for him Ratchet, but the oil is hot as well.” Ariel said desperately, she didn’t like the terrible noises coming from her Master’s new slave.

“Not as hot as he is, it should be fine.” Ratchet said quickly. “Ra…Orion, Orion look at me.”

The larger mech jerkily turned his helm, his flickering optics staring at the medic weakly, “Uhhh…” Was all Orion could muster from his vocalizer.

“We need to get you to the bath. I need your help in getting you there, you need to try and stand.” Ratchet said sternly, his arm tucking around the larger mech’s chassis. He grit his denta as Orion’s plating burned against his arm painfully. “Alright kid, you need to stand, NOW!”

Orion groaned as he forced his feverish frame up.  He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on around him, all he could feel was the terrible agony that had overtaken his tanks, and the acid that seemed to be burning through his fuel lines. When the smaller mech helped him stand, the cool sensation of the medic’s plating was shocking, and it made his plating ache.

Together, the two mechs stumbled towards the wash room, Ariel and Chroma falling in behind them.

King Megatron’s bath was huge and deep and unfortunately, the lip of it was rather high. Ratchet groaned at the sight, **_How the frag am I going to get him in there without dropping him?_**

Orion became aware of a sweet smell, and he un-shuttered his optics to find himself in front a huge vat of steaming oil. Normally he was sure the sweet smell would have been pleasant, but given how terrible he felt, it merely made his tanks roil, and his helm spin. “Arrrrrgh… I… I am sorry… I need…”

Ratchet looked up to the larger mech, his arm burning with the poor mech’s fever when suddenly Orion tipped forward, his servos weakly catching himself on the edge of the bath as he began to dry heave. Ratchet rushed forwards, his right arm going under the larger mech’s chest plates holding him so he didn’t fall into the bath helm first.

“I… arrrghh… uuuaaaccckk, I am ahhh sorry..” Orion sputtered out between heaves, and Ratchet could only shake his helm sadly.

“It is ok kid.. you will be alright…, we just need to cool you down ok? I am gonna need to pour some oil over you ok? It will be a shock.” Ratchet looked up to Ariel and Chroma. “Can you grab a container? We can’t risk placing him in the bath yet, the shock would be too much for his spark.”

Ariel looked at the medic skeptically, “Ratchet, the oil is steaming hot.”

“Yeah and, you are gonna get oil all over the floor!” Insisted Chroma, her optical ridge drawn tight.

“Do either of you want your Master’s new slave to OFFLINE!? No? Then GET what I NEED!” He growled at the femmes.

Chroma glared at the medic, but Ariel rushed to get a washing basin from one of the cabinets. She grabbed one of the larger bowls, and quickly dipped it into the hot oil.

“Ok, Ariel, now you are going to _slowly,_ pour it over his back plates, and I mean slowly! Orion, hey, kid, this is gonna feel awful, I need you to get to your knees so you don’t fall, ok?” The medic looked over Orion’s faceplates, and frowned.  The mech’s optics were dim and unfocused. **_Frag it all, he isn’t here…_**

The smaller mech grimaced as he pulled his arm from Orion’s chest, and moved behind him placing a servo on each of the sick mech’s scalding shoulders. He ignored the terrible heat on his over sensitive servos as he pushed down on the mech. Luckily, Orion was so out of it, he fell to his knees easily, his helm resting against the lip of the bath.

“Ok Ariel, slowly.” Ratchet instructed the femme as he moved back from Orion’s frame. “And just a warning, he is probably going to scream.”

The other slave nodded nervously as she tipped the bowl of steaming oil over the mech’s frame, and allowed just a splash of it to fall out.

“AAAAARRRRRGH!” Orion did indeed scream as the wretched oil hit his overheated frame. The other bots staring in awe, or horror as the oil sizzled and spit as it ran down his back.

“Little more,” Ratchet insisted, his dermas a tight frown.

With shaking servos, Ariel tipped the bowl again, allowing more oil to fall this time.

“AHHHHHHH…UHHH..uhhh…” Orion sobbed into the lip of the bath, his frame shaking as the _freezing_ liquid poured down his plates.

“More.” Ratchet’s voice bled through his audials and Orion sobbed harder.

“NOOOO! Nooo, please…ARRRRRGH! PLEEEAAASE!” Orion screamed as more of the vile oil poured down him and he heaved wretchedly.

“I am sorry kid, we need to cool you down.” Ratchet said softly, his servo rubbing the sobbing mech’s back plates. He was pleased to feel that they had cooled a bit.

“Please… please…let me go hoooome! I want to go home!” Orion begged as Ariel filled the basin again.

Ratchet frowned, “I know kid… just shhh for now ok… you are gonna be ok.”

Ariel grimaced as she poured more of the oil down Orion’s frame, it didn’t immediately bubble and spit anymore, but steam still hissed up from the larger mech as she poured.

“Arrrrgh, Please… Bumblebee needs meee, I wanna see my sparklings! Theeey neeed mee!” Orion cried, his whole frame shaking.

All of the bots froze at his words. Only breeders were allowed to have sparklings in the inner city, and they never got to keep them. For this Rat to have sparklings somewhere was incredible, and sobering.

“He has sparklings?” Ariel asked quietly, her optics falling to Orion, horror in her optics.

“Keep pouring, Ariel.” Ratchet said stiffly, his optics set but grim.

She nodded again and poured more of the liquid down.

Orion curled into himself, his processor was a mess; images of his nest, the sparklings, Ironhide, Jazz, every mech that meant anything to him fleeting through it wildly as he shivered.

“Oooohhhh, I’m sooo sorry… I just waaanted to keeeep them to be saaafe. I waaanted to keep them safe. Now.. now I have looost them all! Arrrrgh… ARRRRRRRGH!” Orion held himself as more oil fell over him.

Ratchet kept his faceplates neutral as he leaned over the crying mech, “Orion, you need to get in the bath now. I need to start a transfusion.”

Orion sobbed shaking his helm, “Nooo, noo let me die. Please. Please let me die…”

Ratchet vented deeply, he knew the poor mech was suffering from being in the _black_. Many times such a state would make mechs delusional and their processors glitch terribly, especially from the temperatures Orion had reached. Orion bellowing over his sparklings, about wanting to go home was to be expected… yet the way he asked to be allowed to die… it sounded so desperate, and honest.

Ratchet rubbed his faceplates as he looked at the youngling. He knew what was coming for the mech later tonight… and as Orion begged to be killed… he found himself wanting to give the kid that luxury. Yet he also had Ariel, and Chroma to think about as well, nevermind himself. If he allowed Orion to offline, he might as well be killing all four of them, and that he couldn’t do… The femmes didn’t deserve that punishment any more than Orion did, and Ratchet _needed_ to stay alive so that he could help the poor grounders that suffered at the servos of their Masters.

He vented raggedly as he placed his arms under the delusional mech. His spark tearing as he steeled himself for the lies he needed to give the kid, “Orion, don’t give up on seeing your sparklings again. You just may find them one day. You can’t give up on that hope. What… what do you think they would want you to do?”

Orion lifted his spinning helm, his dim blue optics focusing blearily on the medic. He thought of all their terrified little optics when he had gotten injured that one time. How they ran to him, and held him tightly, all relieved he was alive. He thought of how Bumblebee had chirped out how he would be lost without him… and he sobbed. “They… they’d w..want  m..m..e to f..f.fight.”

Ratchet smiled at the poor Rat, nodding his helm, “Yeah, yeah they would. So, you gotta remember that. As long as you are alive, there will always be a chance that you may see them again. If you die, that chance dies with you.”

Orion blinked at the medic wearily, the storm in his helm lessening as he considered the medic’s words. **_He is right… there will only be a chance if I am alive. I… I can do that… I can fight for them… why did I almost forget that…?_**

Orion smiled up at the medic a small, sad smile but a grateful one. He unfurled from his balled frame and wrapped his arms around the smaller mech’s shoulders. “Th..tha..n.k you.” He whispered holding the mech gently.

Ratchet froze, his wide optics going from Ariel to Chroma franticly. The two femmes stared openly at Orion and back to one another. Technically, unless instructed by their Masters, slaves weren’t allowed to touch one another, and most of the time that was only for pleasure bots. Ratchet could for medical emergencies yet.., this was vastly different.

Ratchet being a medic, hadn’t been held in… he found he couldn’t find an answer to that. To be held by another slave like this was an offense worth ten lashes, and if it had been done in front of any other bots but Ariel, and Chroma, the medic would have immediately ripped himself away from the crazy mech that committed the offense! Yet he knew Ariel was one of the more honorable slaves, and Chroma was vastly loyal to the gold slave, thus he wasn’t too concerned about her so… he let Orion take this small comfort.

 ** _Poor mech doesn’t know any better anyways… I wonder if… on the outside, they get to do this often?_** Ratchet smiled down at the larger mech, “Ok Orion. I need you to get up now. We need to fuel you before you start over heating again.”

The large mech nodded into his shoulder, holding him a moment more before forcing himself to rise. Ratchet helped the starving mech, his arms holding the still feverish mech as he lifted one of his long legs over the lip of the pool.

Orion hissed as his pede hit the cold oil, he didn’t understand how it could be steaming yet feel so frigid, but continued to make his way into it as he shivered.

Once Ratchet helped Orion sit, he brought up one of the mech’s arms and placed it across his lap. “Now, I am gonna start a transfusion for you, ok? I can’t give ya a cube because you would probably just vomit it back up.”

Orion nodded wearily, his shivering frame trying to relax in the cold oil. He didn’t even feel the needle enter him as Ratchet inserted one into his arm, and brought the other end to his own arm.

The two femmes watched as Ratchet’s energon filled to tube and made its way to Orion. “When can we start washing him Ratchet?” Ariel asked, her processor reeling over all that had occurred.

“You can start now, I don’t think we have much of a choice given the time. Master Megatron expects to start the feast soon, and we lost too much time.” Ratchet grit his denta as he thought about what was going to happen to the poor mech.

He looked over at Orion surprised to find the youngling looking over at him. “How are you feeling Orion?”

The larger mech nodded grimly, “Better… thank you. Ratchet… I… I am sorry you will suffer because of me, and I am sorry I hit you.” His voice was low, and his optics sad as he apologized.

Ratchet set his dermas in a thin line, **_Oh Orion… you have no idea what you will need to face soon… you are going to suffer so much more for what you did…_**

Ratchet shook his helm, “I may get some lashes, that’s all.”

Orion’s optics narrowed, he must have been feeling better from the energon entering his system because the way he looked at Ratchet was murderous and dark. “It isn’t even your _fault._ They are going to hurt you, because I hurt you!? What kind of monsters are they?”

Ariel growled at him as she began to clean his plating. Orion glared at her, yet he was too weak to argue with the femme, over what he had said about Megatron, or fight her and Chroma washing him.

“You don’t understand, _Rat.”_  The femme started, her optics blazing, “Our Master saved me from a far darker fate numerous times, he saves all of us from such darker fates. _You_ never had to deal with his Sire. Master Galvatron was…” Ariel shivered as she thought of the now dead King.

“He was awful… and if you think things are harsh now, they are far better than when Master Galvatron ruled! It is not our Master’s fault he is so… well… he… he was taught so much worse, yet has chosen the less severe punishments, ALWAYS! He did not create this twisted system, yet is expected to uphold it, from threat of all the other royals! Frag… if Master Galvatron had to deal with you, you would suffer so much more than you will ton…” Ariel stopped herself, a light blush coming over her faceplates before she began scrubbing again.

Orion looked at her, his optics sad, **_If Megatron isn’t ‘bad’, what was Galvatron like? How much have these slaves had to suffer? How many other cities suffer from the flyer’s treatment like these grounders have?_**

Ratchet vented deeply, peering over at the fuming femme before he looked back at the confused mech, “Orion, have you found out what your punishment will be yet?” He asked quietly.

Both Chroma and Ariel stopped washing the larger mech’s plates for a moment, their optics falling to Ratchet.

“We aren’t supposed to talk about this Ratchet.” Ariel said cautiously.

Ratchet growled at her, “I need to tell him as a medic Ariel! Otherwise, given what we just witnessed he may have a fragging nervous breakdown otherwise. My patient has lost his family, been captured, almost fallen to shut down, all within one solar-cycle. Any decent medic would try to save his patient from deeper processor damage!”

The two slaves stared at one another until Orion’s low voice broke them from their glares. “It is fine Ratchet. I do not wish to get you in further trouble, and… I have no control over what is to come regardless. I will have to face it, and be strong either way.”

The medic flinched at Orion’s words, “Orion… I... Frag it! You are being offered up as entertainment for their feast.”

Ariel glared at the medic coldly but continued on scrubbing Orion, keeping her intake shut as she worked.

Orion looked at the medic confused, “Like… like last night?” He felt his spark clench slightly at the thought of going through that again.

Ratchet shuttered his optics, “Yes, and no… See you did not just insult the King this time, but his guests.”

Orion felt the pressure in his spark grow as he considered Ratchet’s words. “So… are… are they all going to rape me?” He scoffed at the thought yet, as Ratchet’s faceplates grew darker he was glad to be getting his energon through transfusion as his tank roiled sickly within him.

“Not all, I am sure… but you will be offered up to any who desire you, or desire retribution for your insult. It may not be a royal that takes that retribution, but he or she may enlist the assistance from their own slaves. You will be given a shot that carries a strong aphrodisiac and another that has a numbing agent. It will not take the pleasure away, only moderate the pain.  I… I am so sorry…” Ratchet’s voice was low, and terribly sad.

Orion blinked at the medic, his faceplates still and collected, “I see.” Was all the large mech said before leaning his helm back and shuttering his optics.

The bots were silent for a while after that, the two femmes finishing their cleaning of Orion, both surprised to see how many scars, and dents his frame had.

Ratchet finally finished with his transfusion as well, finding himself a bit dizzy as he pulled the needles from both his and Orion’s arms.

The femmes eventually instructed Orion to get out of the bath, and he did so on far steadier pedes.

The two femmes let him dry himself as they set up the patch kits, and paint.

Ratchet re-welded his shoulder quickly as Chroma worked out Orion’s dents, and Ariel painted over the numerous scuff, and scars that adorned his plates.

Once finished with the weld Ratchet sat watching the three bots in front of him as he quietly sipped on a cube of energon. He kept a pointed optic on Orion, the larger mech had not made a sound, or faceplates shifted since he had been told what was to become of him.

As a medic, Ratchet was severely worried on how tonight would affect the mech. He already seemed so broken, and lost, he was worried Orion would just crumble afterwards. He also found his spark aching for the other mech. Yes they didn’t start off on the right pede, but now he had a better understanding of why Orion acted the way he did, and he felt for the kid.

 ** _Nevermind that he just seems so fragging kind…_** Ratchet’s processor suddenly thought of the hug Orion had given him, and he smiled. It had felt nice, and so… safe, warm… maybe too warm given his fever, but still enjoyable.

He shook his helm as he pulled himself from that line of thinking. He was a medic, he wasn’t allowed to be touched like that, and he didn’t need it anyways.

He looked back over at Orion and was amazed at how handsome the mech looked. He had been attractive before he supposed, yet through the dried energon, grit, energon scars, and dents, it had been hard to really tell. Now, after the bath, repairs, paint and wax, Ratchet had to physically stop his intake from gaping at the larger mech.

“Orion, I need to brand you now.” Ariel said quietly, and Ratchet was certain he saw Orion flinch, but the larger mech only nodded in response.

The femme looked at the Rat, her optics dim but thoughtful, “Listen Orion, it won’t be as bad as you think. Our Master will make sure you are not tortured through it all. He will be the first to stand if it gets too rough. In many ways, he has no choice in this. You forced this with your escape attempt… but he, he cares for his slaves, far more than Galvatron ever did. It will be hard, and scary, but you will be so drug induced, you hopefully won’t remember most of it… not like I did.”

Orion looked up at her, his faceplates stoic, and controlled, but his optics held sorrow there, “I am sorry you needed to suffer like that.”

She looked back at him, confusion and perhaps surprise fleeting through her optics, “It is fine. I am honored to serve my Master’s needs.” Her voice was steady, yet her servos shook slightly as she started the brand. **_What is it with this Rat. Why is he so…. Why does he care, and seem to make all of us do so as well?_** She peered over at the medic for a klik, seeing the concern in his optics. His concern over Orion mirrored her own.

Ratchet looked away as the laser began to work into Orion’s shoulder plating. For so many other slaves getting to this point would be a day of joy, to finally get their slave mark! It was like a badge of honor to many, a promise of fuel, lodgings, and of purpose. They knew who they were then, but for Orion… it was just taking him further from everything that made him, him.

When Ariel was finally finished, Orion stood, his helm falling as he looked to the two white colored marks. White was the lowest colored slave, then black, steel, bronze, silver, and gold.

The large mech vented deeply, his spark heavy, and yet hollow at the same time.

Ratchet stood then, his faceplates falling into neutrality once more, “Orion, it is time for your first shot, as it takes some time to work. The numbing agent will be administered right before we make it to the banquet hall.”

The large mech nodded silently, his optics dim as Ratchet went over to his medical kit. As the medic grabbed the syringe he was surprised to find his servos were shaking. **_Get your slag together mech! This is just another slave; this shot will make it far less awful for him in the end! You are doing him a favor… you are…_**

Ratchet bit his dermas as he got control of himself before turning back to Orion. He walked over to the sad mech, and placed a servo on Orion’s arm. He ignored the slight tremble that he felt come from the larger mech as he placed the needle against his neck cables. “You will feel a pinch.” Ratchet mumbled darkly as he pushed the needle in and let the serum flow into Orion’s fuel lines.

Orion fought to keep from breaking down as he felt the vile liquid invade his frame. **_I have to keep myself together. If I am ever to see my nest again I can’t be a sniveling mess. I have to be strong! I can do this…_**

Ratchet pulled the needle away, making sure Orion didn’t bleed from the injection before placing it back into the kit, and grabbing the numbing agent. He turned back to Orion’s silent form. “I will walk with you to the banquet room, and inject the second serum in before you enter.”

Orion nodded once more as he began to follow Ratchet out of the berth room.

The castle halls were fairly empty as they walked, and Ratchet was grateful for that. **_Poor kid has enough on his shoulders than to suffer the usual harassment we slaves do in the halls…_**

Suddenly Orion gasped and stumbled a bit. Ratchet helped steady the larger mech by grabbing his arm but Orion immediately grabbed his arm back with a small moan.

Ratchet frowned, “Orion, are you alright?”

Orion vented deeply, his frame shivering from the medic’s touch. **_Primus, my frame it’s… it’s on fire! I… arrrrgh, how strong was that shot!?_**

“I… what… what did you give me?” Orion gasped out, the heat that was pooling in his lower chassis was maddening!

Ratchet frowned, “Why are you alright? Does it hurt?”

Orion groaned, “Arrrgh… nooo but, gods Ratchet, even the air feels… I am so hot!”

The medic’s optics widened as he noticed sudden drips landing beneath the larger mech, and he raised his optics to Orion’s thighs. Sure enough there was a steady stream of lubricant dripping from the mech’s open valve.

“Slag it, I am sorry Orion, I didn’t even think! You have never been under the influence of this drug have you?” Ratchet said worriedly, his optics lingering on the other mech’s dripping valve a little longer than he intended.

“Nnnnoooo. Uhhhh… I… am scared Ratchet.” Orion gasped out once more, his vents turning ragged.

Ratchet’s spark burned with guilt, **_I am so fragging stupid! Just grabbing whatever the King asked for without even thinking about my patient! What the frag is wrong with me!?_**

“Alright, alright, uhhh, we need to make it to the banquet Orion, that’s all. Ok? Orion, can you make it there?” He didn’t want to send the kid in there, but he had to, he had no choice! Neither of them did.

“Uhhhhh, Ratchet… I am scared, I don’t … I don’t want to be used. I… arrrrrgh!” Orion’s knees began to shake as the fire took over his frame. He was having trouble thinking, and all he could feel was terror, terror and overwhelming lust!

“Ohhh Orion, I am… so sorry.” Ratchet felt awful. “You gotta get through this kid. Just don’t think, just feel ok? You gotta stay alive, to see your sparklings again.”

Orion sobbed, his drug addled processor reeling. “I know… I know…” He set his dermas and forced himself to move forwards. **_I need to do this, I have to. Frag these filthy flyers, I won’t fall to their sick games… I can do this…_**

Ratchet frowned deeper, as he followed. They finally made it to the doors to the banquet hall, Orion venting raggedly as he swayed.

Ratchet move up next to him, “Listen Orion, maybe I can get Megatron to put off the punishment. I can say it is a medical…”

“Frag him Ratchet.” Orion gritted out angrily, “Let’s get this over with.”

Ratchet hesitated a moment before he nodded, and took out the other syringe. Orion looked sideways at him, “I don’t want it.”

Ratchet froze for a moment, “Orion, he asked me specifically to grab the kit with the numbing agent. I… can’t …”

The larger mech half considered knocking the cursed thing out of the medic’s servos. He knew the drug would affect his processor as well as his pain sensors. He didn’t want to be stupid in there. He wanted to fight the fraggers! Yet, he had already caused so much trouble for the medic…

“Fine…” Orion’s shoulders sagged as he gave in.

Ratchet bit his lower derma, his spark filling with guilt even more so, “Thank you.” Was all he said as he stuck the needle into Orion’s neck cables and injected the larger mech with the liquid. ** _Why does this mech make me feel so guilty for following my Master’s orders? That is dangerous Ratchet, keep your fragging helm down, and do what you are told._**

“So, you will step in and, and go to the center of the room… and bow. They will, they will lead you after that.” Ratchet said brokenly.

Orion nodded as he neared the doors alone, his frame burning wildly as the drugs coiled within his frame.

“Orion!” Ratchet called out as he opened the door, “I truly am sorry.”

Orion smiled sadly, turning his helm to the smaller mech. “Me too…”

With that he pushed through the large doors, and entered the wretched room.

Ratchet watched him disappear and placed his servo to his intake as a sob escaped his dermas. **_I am such a fragging coward! I should have just killed him… I should have… arrrrgh, don’t give up kid…please…_**


	6. Truth and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we fall back to Jazz and Haven for a moment... lots of history... and hidden truths. Next chapter shall be the dreaded retribution of Orion's escape... sorry for errors, this is turning into a far deeper story than I thought and... I love it hahah.  
> P.S. next chapter will be dark... Orion vs. Banquet. It is half written now... will hopefully be out soon...

Jazz ran through the acid rains, frantically following his group's quickly vanishing pede prints to wherever they had run off to. He held his right arm tenderly, cursing the rival Rat he had just fought. **_The last thing we need is another weak mech!_**

As the group had made it through the charred and blackened landscape that lay outside of Kaon, they had all been surprised at how many other Ratz inhabited the area. Being so far from the city offered little chances for fuel, so they had hoped their march out of Kaon would have been less infested, they were wrong.

**_Probably because Megatron’s recent war on us all, Ratz be scattering from Kaon like… well cyber-rats._ **

Luckily with the group being sufficiently fueled, and the Ratz that tailed them starving, most of those that were brave enough… or desperate enough to try and attack their small caravan, were taken out easily.  **_Except this last fragger! Scrap heap was near insane!_**

Jazz shuddered as he thought of the mech that had injured him. He had been mad with hunger, his optics dilated wildly as he ran for the group. Jazz had immediately told the every mech to run ahead as he faced the crazed bot.

Fragger may have been starved, but being in the black, or _past_ it had given the mech a drive that rivaled a warrior class. He had come after Jazz with no regards to himself, and with no weapons, just raw terrifying hunger.

He had taken awhile to put down, far longer than Jazz had expected given the other mech’s severe lack of fuel, but his madness seemed to drive him forwards.

**_Plus the energon the fragger ripped from my arm!_ **

He shuddered again as he remembered tripping on some piece of slag, and the crazed bot had jumped him, his ragged and broken looking denta tearing into his arm as he did so.

The acid rain didn’t help either. It burned into the wound wretchedly, and Jazz feared for the chance of infection.

“Jazz!”

The black and white mech heard his designation to the right of him, and looked over to find Prowl waving at him from some ruins nearby. Even in the low light of the approaching night, and storm, Prowl’s bright white plating was like a beacon for Jazz’s poor vision, and he rushed over to his mate.

“Ah’ knew I would find ya eventu…” Jazz’s greeting was cut short as Prowl pulled him into an uncharacteristically desperate hug.

Jazz blinked as he mate’s field wrapped around him, fear, uncertainty, and relief filtering through it wildly.

“Hey, hey, Ah’m alright Prowl. It’s ok.” Jazz said softly as he held the other mech close.

Prowl nodded against him before pulling back, “Let’s get inside.”

Jazz looked at the other mech confused, “Inside? Inside where?”

Prowl began walking further into the ruins behind him, “Ironhide spotted a decent place to camp for the night.” The white mech said simply, his usual no nonsense manner returning as Jazz followed him.

As they walked, Jazz kept his optics wide and searching, it was harder to see anything now as night fell over them, and he hated being nearly blind, and it was getting to that time of day where even his visor couldn’t help. He had heard of better visors available to flight frames, and had always wished to find one on a salvage run, but never got that lucky… **_Not yet anyways, Ah’ got hope._**

Still, being pretty much blind at night always made him feel vulnerable, and useless.

 Prowl looked back at him, “Don’t worry Jazz, I am keeping a lookout.”

Jazz smiled at his mate, “Ah’ know sweet spark. Ah’ trust ya to protect me.”

Prowl rolled his optics, “Jazz, must you call me that?”

Jazz smiled wider, “The rule is, as long as ain’t no other mech is around, Ah’ can call ya anything Ah’ want. Ah’m gonna use that power every chance Ah’ get…  ya sexy piece ah metal!”

His he was fairly certain his mate would have given him that _Prowl look_ of disapproval if he weren’t so concerned about looking out for potential attackers.

The two grounders finally made it to what looked to be an old lodging of some dead mech. It was crumpled down to ruins, but seemed to have a basement that the group currently inhabited. As Jazz and Prowl approached, Kup greeted them.

“Good to see you still functioning mech.” The older bot smiled down at Jazz. “I have first watch, why don’t you go fuel up, and… frag it Jazz! Is that a bite mark?”

The smaller mech nodded, “What can Ah’ say, Ah’m as sweet on the inside as the outside… apparently.”

Kup grimaced at the wound, “That is just wrong. Go get that looked at before I purge my tanks. I am keeping a lookout for Hound too, old fragger went scavenging, and has yet to get back. You spy him on the way back?”

Jazz laughed at the older mech as Prowl opened the hatch to the basement. “Nah, we didn’t but he is a smart mech, I wouldn’t worry too much. Frag, maybe he found something worthwhile in this dump.”

As they made their way down Jazz held Prowl’s servo tightly, allowing himself to be led down the broken steps. There seemed to be no light in the stairway, yet Jazz figured it was just too low for him to see as Prowl moved with ease down each step.

“How the kids?” Jazz asked before they got to the bottom.

Prowl vented dejectedly, “Tired, scared, and mourning.”

Jazz nodded, his dermas set in a tight line, “What ‘bout Bee. He talking yet?”

“Not a chirp, yet I am not too concerned. I am certain he will come around soon enough, once the loss of Orion is not so fresh. These sparklings have just had their Haven, literally and figuratively ripped from them, and one of their caretakers. I imagine it will be a while for them to process all of that. They are strong though, and I have faith they will make it through.”

Jazz nodded once more, his spark aching in his chest. “Ironhide?”

Prowl stopped at the bottom of the stairs, or what Jazz presumed was the bottom of the stairs. “He is getting stronger with the increased fuel intake, but remains… aloof, I suppose would be the term. He has focused more on the sparklings than anything else. Hound apologized to him about Orion, yet it was as if Ironhide didn’t hear him, or ignored him. Either way, I suspect it would be better not to mention Orion.”

Prowl looked over his mate for a moment, “I love you, Jazz. I fear losing you to all of this chaos.”

Jazz couldn’t look into Prowl’s optics directly, as he couldn’t see his mate, but he smiled at him, “Ah’ love you too, Prowl. Ain’t nothing gonna take me from ya. Ya stuck with my pretty aft till the end of time.”

Prowl leaned forwards, and kissed his mate gently. “I am not so ignorant to know that may very well not be true.”

Jazz rolled his optics, “Can ya not give up the logical slag for two kliks, lover? Logic is all well and good, but hope is gonna be what drives us on when slag gets rough, Ah’ mean, look at what happened after we found those little kids. By the numbers there was no way we would have made it with um’, but we did. That was hope, not logic.”

“And Orion.” Prowl said quietly.

Jazz vented, his spark aching once more, “And Orion… Ah’ hope they offlined him Prowl, Ah’ really do. Those sick fraggers… Ah’ don’t even want to imagine what they be doing to ‘im if he lived.”

Prowl held his servo tighter, “If he was left alive, I imagine he is in their dungeon at this time, or, being used as a…”

“STOP!” Jazz said forcefully, his fans kicking on as his spark burned hotter. “Ah’ can’t… Ah’ got too much on ma shoulders as it is, lover. Ah’ can’t…. Ah’… Frag it Prowl. Ah’m the one that left him. Ah’ did that, and now Ah’ gotta replace him? Replace what Orion was to this group? To the sparklings… to Ironhide!?”

Prowl frowned, “No one is expecting you to be anyone but yourself, Jazz.”

“That is a load a’ slag an _you_ know it!” Jazz’s vents were coming faster as he thought about everything that had changed so quickly, all that they had lost, and his overwhelming guilt when it came to leaving Orion.

“Ah’ shoulda, I should have fought ‘im harder on coming home, Prowl. Ah’ was scared, and desperate, and Ah’ left him!” Jazz felt his optics burn as coolant filled them. “Now he’s gone, to who fragging knows what fragging nightmare he is going through! Ah’… Ah’ can’t even look at Ironhide, all Ah’ see is that… that… it shoulda been ME!” His frame hitched slightly, even as he fought to keep himself together.

Prowl growled, “That is foolish, Jazz! Ironhide may have his reasons for being so protective over Orion, but that doesn’t mean you are _expendable_! Never, _ever_ think that! Do you _understand_ me? You aren’t any less important than Orion, and Orion was right to remind Ironhide of that! Even he knew that!”

Jazz’s hitching had ceased as Prowl yelled at him, he wasn’t used to his mate showing so much emotion, nevermind sounding so angry. “Prowl… Ah’….”

Suddenly the bottom door opened and the two mechs covered their optics as light flowed over them.

As Jazz adjusted his optics, he blanched as he found Ironhide standing in the doorway. “You two are so loud you are going to wake the sparklings.” Ironhide said sternly.

Both Prowl and Jazz lowered their helms shamefully in front of the older mech.

“Come inside, your arm is going to become infected if you don’t clean the rains from it.” Ironhide said as he moved out of their way, and ushered the two mechs inside.

As Prowl began to rummage through their meager medical supplies, Ironhide and Jazz found spots to rest along the floor of the dilapidated basement, the black and white mech smiling when he found all of the sparklings curled up together recharging deeply, Mirage curled around their little pile protectively.

The three awake mechs were silent for a few kliks, Prowl carefully cleaning the bite as Jazz and Ironhide sipped on some energon,

“I must apologize Jazz, I never meant to make you feel your spark wasn’t important.” Ironhide said suddenly, and Jazz froze.

Ironhide vented deeply as he continued, “I… I haven’t been entirely honest with all of you when… when it comes to Orion, and given what has happened, I realize perhaps I should have said something before now.”

Both mechs peered at their leader curiously.

“You see, there… well… not all Grounders are… or were, slaves or Ratz, not always… and technically not now.”

Prowl frowned, “What do you mean, Ironhide? That there are free grounders out there, as in free yet… not like us? Not scavengers? That, that is impossible. That would mean there would need to be a free kingdom of sorts, and none exist. Not only that, but how would any grounders hold on to that freedom from so many flight frames?”

Their leader vented as he shifted so that he sat upright, “You remember what I told all of you about the Kings’ war yes?”

Prowl nodded eagerly, as Jazz hummed noncommittally. **_Frag it, maybe I should have paid better attention to all that slag._**

“Well most of what I said was true, two important families of flyers did go to war, but there was also a third kingdom involved, and honestly, at the center of it all. The last free kingdom of grounders, and it was based in the city of Iacon, its King was Ultra Magnus. You see the old kings of Kaon, and Vos couldn’t touch the kingdom of Iacon because King Magnus had a very important relic, one that kept their servos away from Iacon for centuries. The Matrix of Leadership.”

Prowl’s optics widened, “So there used to be free Kingdoms of grounders!?

Ironhide snorted, “There used to be free cities of every class and make, we used to all live in harmony together, mate together even, or so I have been told.”

Jazz grimaced at that, “Ah’ can’t imagine mating with no flyer, not willingly anyways.” He suddenly thought of Orion’s predicament, and felt his spark clench painfully in his chest.

Ironhide scowled at the youngling, “It may sound awful now, but back then it was fairly normal, again or so I was told. Anyways, it wasn’t until the first Prime was named… umm Sentinel… I believe, he was Magnus’s sire, and was gifted the honor of the Matrix that the flight frames began their conquest of all grounders. They were infuriated that such power be given to a lowly grounder, and wanted it for themselves. Now, that was long before my time, so I am uncertain of exactly what occurred, but from what I have gathered, Sentinel was a less than perfect mech, and the freedom and number of grounders were decimated while he was Prime. Maybe he didn’t expect such retaliation, or he was just an aft, who knows? When he died, the Matrix went to his offspring Ultra Magnus as, apparently, the Matrix was hence forth passed down through lineage. Unfair I think, especially after Sentinel screwed up so badly, yet who am I to question this slag.”

Both the younglings looked at one another, confused. “So this Trix thing had power, ok… and that was passed down to this Magnus mech who what, holed up in Iacon with all the grounders his sire didn’t get killed? How was that thing really strong enough to keep back a planet full of angry flight frames?”

“Well, I suppose it has some great power, I have never personally see it be used, but it was more Magnus that Galvatron and the Vosian king… uhhh I can’t recall his designation Overlord… something like that, wanted. He was the treasure they sought. Not only did he hold the Matrix in his chest but if they got him, and sparked him, they could have a potential flight frame with Prime lineage.” Ironhide rubbed his faceplates as he vented brokenly for a moment.

Jazz looked at his leader concerned, “Maybe you should recharge Ironhide, all this talking can’t be good for ya…”

“No! I am fine and this is important.” Ironhide said quickly, coughing slightly as he did so. “Magnus held the two kingdoms back for a long time, yet, as the flight frames started breeding slaves, and filling their armies with grounders, Iacon’s population grew smaller and smaller. Magnus did rescue some of the slaves from the two Kings’ armies, that is how I got free of Galvatron in the end, but not nearly enough of us to make a huge difference in population numbers. Not many grounders in Iacon wanted to have sparklings during the war, not to just lose them to slavery, or death, so soon Iacon was over taken by the two flight frame kings.”

Jazz vented wearily as he and Prowl cuddled up on the floor of the basement, he was tired, sore, and ready for recharge. “So, ok… history is great an’ all Ironhide, but my optics are shuttering here. What does any of this have to do with Orion?”

“Well, knowing what both kings wanted, Magnus fled Iacon and went into hiding. He wasn’t about to let them get the Matrix and him, so in the last days of the war ,well… where free grounders were concerned, he left, him and his sparked mate.”

Prowl looked up, his optics narrowing as he looked at his leader, “He sparked some grounder, in the middle of all that?”

“Yes, but he couldn’t keep his mate with him, it would be far too dangerous to have two Primes together, especially an unborn one, so as he went into hiding, he sent his mate away to hide with his offspring, far from him.”

Jazz scoffed, “The fragger sent his mate out, while carrying, into a war zone? Nice mech.”

Ironhide growled at the younger mech, and Jazz jumped at his normally calm leader’s reaction. “He didn’t have a choice youngling.  There was too much going on then, and he was trying to not only save the future of the Prime lineage, but keep it from the flyers as well. Anyways…” Ironhide vented heavily, “Once they disappeared, the two kingdoms went to war with each other, each thinking the other was hiding Magnus. Luckily, they didn’t know about his heir, as it wasn’t born yet. Time passed, and it became clear that Magnus was nowhere to be found, the two kingdoms made treaties and the rest is history… except the fact that they don’t realize Magnus is alive still, as is his heir, for now anyways…”

Prowl’s optics widened, “Orion…”

Jazz looked at his mate, his tired processor trying to keep up, “Wait, ya telling me, Orion is a Prime? Or.. could be? Wait… why the frag was he in Kaon!? That was like, right under Galvatron’s optics, annnd why did you let him go on that run!?”

“I TRIED TO STOP HIM!” Ironhide said a little louder than he meant to, and the snuggling sparklings whimpered slightly, but didn’t wake.

Ironhide grimaced, his servo rubbing along Bee’s helm until he calmed once more, “And he was right under Galvatron’s optics, but not only did he not know of Orion’s existence, but what better place to hide than in the last place he’d look? Even with Orion being captured, no flyer knows of his lineage, or will care to explore it I am certain. So, he is not in danger of being held for that reason… not like they need a reason to keep grounders, they find them all on their own.”

Prowl frowned, “How do you know all of this Ironhide, and why do you keep speaking as if you know Orion is alive?”

Jazz looked over at his mate, and then back to his leader, “Or how do ya know this Magnus is alive… wait…waaaaait, HOLY FRAG… aaah… ack you… you… _you_?”

Ironhide smiled sadly at the stuttering mech, “Yes Jazz, I carried Orion, and am mate to Magnus. Through our bonds, I know both are still alive… yet, as I said, that could change at any moment.”

The two younglings stared at their leader, even Prowl found himself gaping at the larger mech.

Jazz began to laugh, his tired processor trying to imagine Ironhide as a carrier, “Ah’ can’t… you… big ol’ you, a carrier… frag it all…” Jazz shook his helm in awe, when suddenly he realized something, “Wait a klik, does Orion know? Ah’ coulda sworn he said something about being found as a sparkling by you and… and if he doesn’t know, how come he don’t feel ya bond?”

Ironhide looked away for a moment, his optics growing dim, “No, he doesn’t know, and as for the bond… I am sure he feels something, yet without knowing why, or what it is, I imagine he summarized it is merely a close connection to the mech that found him long ago.”

All of the bots were silent as they reeled over everything that had been discussed.

“So… what now? I mean, what does this have to do with what we are doing? Orion is… alive, but getting him outta that castle would be… not that Ah’ ain’t willing to try, but we got sparklings to worry about too.” Jazz asked quietly.

Ironhide vented deeply once more, his chest aching with sickness, “You all are going to continue on to wherever you want to end up. I will journey with you for as long as I can, but my main goal now is to make it to Ultra Magnus. He has hidden for too long now, and… his heir is in danger.”

Prowl peered at the older mech, “Are you planning on, on rescuing Orion, Ironhide? Wouldn’t that be foolish?  You would be bringing the two Primes back together after working so hard to keep them apart. Frag, you would be giving them everything.”

The larger mech coughed as he leaned back weakly, “So what, Prowl? Do we just continue with what has been going on? We grounders keep being ruled over, or killed? No… we have hidden long enough from the flight frames. I will get Orion back from those fraggers. It is time Magnus steps up to be the Prime he was meant to be, and the sire he was meant to be, frag it. I would rather our race go down by trying, than systematically being destroyed or enslaved. We… we should have moved before this, but I had… I was foolish, and happy with Haven. I had had hoped we could remain like that, but I was wrong. Now, I am going to fight, fight for grounders, fight for Haven, and fight… fight for my kid. I just… I hope I get to him in time to tell him, finally tell him, what he means to me.” Ironhide began to cough harder, and the two younglings flinched as energon dribbled from the older mech’s dermas.

Prowl rubbed at his helm, his optics looking towards his mate. Jazz looked back at him as well, indecision in his spark as Ironhide coughed harder in front of them.

  **/Prowl, he ain’t gonna make it there on his own./** Jazz said to his mate over their bond.

**/I concur, but we have the sparklings to worry for, Jazz./**

Jazz looked at his mate frowning as he did so, **/What kinda life we gonna give um’ lover? Moving from city to city, running from the flight frames for the rest of their lives, just like we have? With this Mangus, this Prime, maybe we could have a chance at beating these fraggers!/**

Prowl rolled his optics, **/This Magnus has been missing for Orion’s entire life. He has hidden away, and seems to be happy doing so. I would place no value on his commitment to us. He hasn’t even sought out his mate, or heir. We can help Ironhide find him Jazz, but then I think we leave it all be. We may not be able to give these sparklings a wonderful life, but it will a loved one./**

 **/So, we can help him at least?/** Jazz smiled at his mate.

Prowl vented wearily, his optics fleeting to his leader, **/We owe him that much, and as we have no actual direction planned, we might as well follow him./**

“We will get ya to ya mate, Ironhide!” Jazz said happily, jolting their leader from his thoughts.

“What? No, I don’t need…”

“Yes, you do Ironhide,” Prowl interrupted. “You will need our help, and we have no plans on locations to settle anyways. We will help you, and then move on. As for the rest of the group, that is up to them. I suggest we bring it up to them tomorrow first thing.”

Ironhide looked at the two mechs before him, his optics filled with uncertainty until he began coughing once more. “Fine…” He sputtered out weakly once the attack had eased.

Prowl smiled sadly at his leader, “Ironhide, it all may be for naught though. How long has it been since you have seen your mate? He… he seems to be fine being left alone, how are you so certain he will want to help fight, or at the very least, help rescue Orion?”

The larger mech laughed bitterly, “I don’t, but if any mech will have the power to make it into that castle, it will be Magnus… and if he doesn’t care… I will try. I already tried to reach him through our bond, I did the moment you came back from the castle. I told him about Orion, but…” The older mech’s faceplates fell, and his optics grew dim. “He may be able to ignore my messages, but I will be damned before I let him just hide from this. I will find him, I will follow the pull of my spark until I can look into the fragger’s faceplates and…” Ironhide froze as he heard a commotion from above.

Both Jazz and Prowl were up in an instant, “What the frag is that?” Jazz asked, his audials straining to hear.

“I don’t know, but Kup is yelling!” Prowl said quickly making his way to the stairs.

Jazz followed after his mate, yet as he made it up the stairs, he realized he couldn’t see slag!

“Prowl!? Prowl!? Where are ya? Ah’ can’t, frag it!” Jazz leaned down, his servos leading him as he crawled up the stairs as quickly as he could. He hoped the moon would be bright enough so that he could see once he reached the surface.

When his servos finally scrapped against the basement’s door, he lifted one open quietly, blinking as the dim light of the moon filtered through his visor, and he vented in relief as he realized he wouldn’t be entirely blind. He did find himself surprised to find his mate frozen just a few feet from where the entrance to the basement was, both he and Kup pointing their weapons at some kneeling mech that had his servos behind his helm.

Jazz tried to focus on the stranger, his optics burning as they strained against the darkness when suddenly he felt his spark skip. “ORION!? “ He began to scramble out of the doorway but Prowl stopped him.

“That isn’t Orion.” His mate said darkly, his sword unwavering as he stared the strange mech down.

“My designation is Ultra Magnus. I am here for my mate.”

Jazz gaped at the mech for a moment, disappointment, and awe filtering through his spark, “Well ain’t that just fraggin convenient?”


	7. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, hope you enjoy, this one gets a little dark. It is the banquet... sorry for errors will get to them asap.

Orion tried not to panic as the heavy door closed behind him. He found himself in a small entryway that led to the huge banquet hall before him. In that huge room sat three long tables that spanned every wall but the front one. All of the royals sat behind the tables situated so that they could equally see the center of the room clearly, their slaves standing against the walls behind their Masters quietly.

He could see Ariel and Chroma standing behind Megatron, each surveying all of the other bots darkly.

**_Oh, Primus… oh help…_ **

Orion held back a moan as his legs brushed together too closely, his aching valve clenching with the movement. **_I hate them, I hate them all… sick fraggers… I hate YOU!_**

He vented deeply, terribly aware of the lubricant that leaked down his thighs. He felt dirty already, and they hadn’t even touched him! **_Keep it together, this is their filth, not yours. This is not your fault… You aren’t the sick one, they are…_**

Yet as his chassis flared with heat once again, he found himself having difficulties in believing that. He took a deep vent, steadied his frame as best he could, and walked out from under the safety of the entryway.

Immediately all helms turned to him, and for a moment, Orion thought he was going to faint from terror. **_No, keep moving! Don’t let them see your fear, just anger, all of my wretched anger, and fury!_**

Orion grit his denta and set his faceplates as he made his way to the center of the three tables. He was grateful that his anger, and terror outshined the drugs’ effects, for now at least, and he smiled inwardly as some of the royals looked at him concernedly.

King Megatron sat in the center most chair, his blazing optics rolling over Orion’s shimmering frame. “Kneel slave, and keep your helm down, we shall address you when we are ready.” King Megatron said coldly as he turned his helm back to the mech beside him and resumed his conversation.

Orion knelt on the floor, his helm falling as he did so. At first, he was happy that they hadn’t just thrown him to the floor and immediately fragged him when he walked in but… as time continued to pass, and they continued to ignore him, he found himself wishing they had.

He tried to focus on their conversations, or on how his knees had begun to ache, anything but the ever growing heat that was overtaking his frame. Not only was his lust growing, but he felt his processor begin to get muddled as he tried to pay attention to the flier’s words. What started as merely a gentle haze, began to grow more cloudy, and comfortable.

Slowly his fears seemed to ebb, and the aches in his knees lessened and he realized, he hadn’t felt this good in all his life… except for the blazing need between his thighs!

His frame rocked slightly as he tried to stay steady on his knees. **_Arrrgh, what… what do they want? Why… why are they waiting? It burns… so much…_**

Orion moaned brokenly as he swayed his optics shuttering as he clenched his fists in frustration. He could feel even more lubricant drip to the floor between his knees and it tickled awfully as it dribbled from him.

“Unnnnnn…” His vocalizer crackled out unwittingly and he trembled wretchedly.

“Your Rat seems to not know when to remain silent.”

Megatron looked over at Starscream, his optics narrowing. “If you would like to begin Starscream, you are welcome to.”

The Vosian Prince scoffed, “I don’t touch Rats, no matter how pretty you make them.”

“Pleeease, Master…” Orion moaned out, his vents ragged.

“Quiet Or.. slave. You may not speak unless spoken to.” Megatron growled out to the smaller mech.

“Such control you have over your Rat, King Megatron.” Starscream said smirking slightly, “So much control you make sure he is almost incoherent with the amount drugs in his system.”

Megatron smiled wickedly at the smaller flyer, “I would say that is for your sake Starscream. I wanted to make sure if you took him, you could at least pretend _he_ enjoyed it. I know you and your _fragile_ ego.”

The other royals laughed, and Starscream glared at Megatron darkly. **_Make him pretend to like it dear Megatron? We shall see, you arrogant fragger…_** “Indeed… well, since your Rat is so prettied up, maybe I _shall_ take my turn with him. I mean, you entered him King Megatron and haven’t fallen to any diseases.”

Megatron glared at the prince, “Please, you are welcome to take retribution for any insult my slave has caused you.”

Starscream smiled as he stood, “There are numerous King Megatron, I assure you of that.”

The silver mech said nothing, yet for some reason felt his spark clench in his chassis. **_Filthy fragger, he had better behave himself, or I will rip his helm from his shoulders._**

He watched the prince slowly make his way over to Orion, his glossa licking his dermas lustfully as he did so. The King was fairly certain Starscream was exaggerating the movements just for him. Their two kingdoms had never quite recovered relations after the Kings’ war. Their sire’s had resolved to have their two Princes bond as a show of recovering peace between the kingdoms, yet when Galvatron had finally died, unexpectedly, Megatron decided he would choose his own mate when the time came. Apparently, that seemed to strike the ire of the other King and Prince terribly, yet they still kept up the appearance of peace. **_For now anyways…_**

Megatron was fairly nervous about Starscream with Orion though. Since Megatron had decided to keep the Rat, Starscream seemed focused on the mech, obsessively so. Not that Megatron thought the other flyer wanted him physically, well perhaps, but he seemed… if anything, jealous of the Rat. **_Why would he be jealous of a slave? Does he think I spent special treatment on the Rat? I followed all of the system’s rules in making Orion a slave, I did everything right… even tonight…_**

Megatron gritted his denta at that, and suddenly found himself wondering why he should care what was about to befall the young Rat. If anything he was giving the Rat a night of extreme pleasure, and he would make sure every mech was gentle, mostly… so why should he feel bad for this? This was far better than what his sire would have done! Orion should… should be thanking him for what he was giving him! SO WHY… why, did he feel so fragging awful for it all?

Orion was unaware of what had just unfolded before him, too lost in his drug addled thoughts, and aching need, to notice anything more. It wasn’t until he felt a light servo brush across his shoulders that he was thrown back into reality.

“UHHHHHHHH!” Orion’s back arched at the touch, his valve clenching desperately as a mech came into his field of vision.

“My, my, they have you so drugged up I imagine you could overload with just the right look.” Starscream purred out, some of the other royals laughing as he crouched in front of the grounder.

Orion moaned, his frame shaking as the flyer in front of him continued to rub his shoulders. “Huuunnnn, Maaaster… pleeeease!” Orion’s helm lolled back as more lubricant dripped from his frame.

Starscream smiled wickedly, his optics falling to Megatron. “Seems he doesn’t even know who is his true master is yet. Have you not even merged with him?”

Megatron gritted his denta yet smiled lightly. “He only came to me last night Starscream, between injuries, and needing to be repaired, he has not made it to my berth yet.”

Pleasure slaves normally merged with their masters to keep them loyal, the connection wasn’t as deep as a bond, yet it did give off some of the same connections. It locked them to their masters, and made them easy to find if they ever were apart, or escaped, but that never was a concern as living as a Rat was seemingly far more terrifying for them. It also allowed for bond communication, which came in handy often. True bonding was only allowed for mates, and royals.

“Probably better that you keep it purely physical anyways. Wouldn’t want to further stain your reputation with having a Rat’s energy flowing through your spark. That kind of filth cannot be cleansed with an oil bath.”

Some of the royals laughed at Starscream’s words, and Megatron smiled at the jest, even as his spark burned hotter in his chest. **_Fragger… who is he to tell me who and who not to merge with!? He is just trying to get under my plating._**

Orion moaned once more and Starscream turned back to the trembling mech, “Are you filth Rat?”

Megatron had to repress a growl that was growing in his chassis. He could stop most physical abuse upon his slave, but verbal was more than allowed. **_Leave it to this fragger to utilize every loop hole… it does not matter, he is just seeing how far he can push me…_**

Orion looked at the mech before him blearily as he tried to understand what the flyer was saying, “Master? Unnnnn….” He asked, groaning brokenly as Starscream slid his servo across the front of his chassis slowly. He felt so hot, and his Master’s servo felt so good. “I… I don’t… uUNNNNderstaaand!” He strangled out as his Master stopped his wonderful servo right before it could have dipped between his thighs.

“Are. You. Filth?” Starscream asked again slowly. He lightly brushed against Orion’s sopping valve, one digit pressing against his exterior node softly.

“Uhhhhhhh, Master… I… Uhhhhhh, Please, I don’t… unnnn, I don’t understand!” Orion arched into the smaller mech’s servo, throwing his hips out desperately, his valve constricting painfully around _nothing_.

More laughter circled around the two mechs and Orion hazily looked around him confused. He wanted this mech to keep touching and rubbing him, to take away the burning need that had enveloped him so terribly.

Megatron felt his spark burn hotter as the other nobles laughed. **_Why is this bothering me so much, did I not just do the same to Ori…the Rat? What the frag is happening to me?_**

 “Master? I… no…?” Orion moaned out, his frame arching towards the flyer.

“Tut, tut Rat, wrong answer.” Starscream smiled as he pulled his dripping servo back from Orion’s burning valve, and he stood.

“YEEES, MASTER!” Orion cried out, his frame on fire as his Master turned to leave him in this fire. “YESS, I am FILTH! Pleeease MAAASTER, I am FILTH!” Orion begged, almost sobbing with need as he crawled after the retreating mech.

Megatron’s spark flared with _fury_ at Orion’s words, his optics blazing as he watched the smaller mech crawl pathetically after the prince. **_Orion…_**

His spark almost seared through his frame as Starscream turned to look at him, his optics burning with vengeance, and triumph. The Prince continued to stare at the fuming King as he spoke, “Tell me how worthless you are Rat, apologize for how terribly repulsive you are… and I _may_ ease your suffering.”

Megatron felt his servos curl into fists as he glared into Starscream’s optics. **_Why is he doing this? Orio… the Rat means NOTHING to me! Why play this game? Why would I care if Ori…the RAT is degraded like this!? He is just f..f..filth… a slave… less than that.._** Yet as Orion dissolved before him, whimpering and crawling towards the arrogant Prince, Megatron couldn’t help but want to rip the Orion from the floor and hide him away from these wretches…

Orion keened as he tried to understand what his Master needed, “I… I am disgusting! Please… I am so very sorry how worthless I am, Master! Forgive MEEEE! I am fillllth!”

The fliers that were watching laughed loudly as Orion begged and crawled until he was at Starscream’s pedes. “Please Master, help me, please, it hurts…”

Megatron felt something crack inside him, and his frame began to shake slightly. Luckily all of the other royals were too focused on the show, or their own slaves to notice, but he felt Ariel step up to the back of his chair.

 **/Master, are you well?/**  She asked through their merge connection.

**/Fine./**

Ariel frowned as she looked at her Master’s severe faceplates and blazing optics, he was most assuredly _not fine_.

“Since you are so filthy Rat, why do you think I should help you? Wouldn’t you then make me dirty?” Starscream asked the mech at his pedes.

Orion whimpered brokenly, his frame burned so terribly, and he desperately wanted release. He was confused and couldn’t think straight! What did this Master WANT!? He wanted him to say he was dirty, and then didn’t like that he was dirty? He didn’t understand any of it!

“Uhhhh, please, I don’t know… I don’t…please…” Orion suppressed a sob as more laughter broke out around him. He didn’t know why, but the laughter hurt… he was trying, didn’t they see that?

Starscream crouched next to the confused Rat, and he smiled gently, “It is alright Rat, it is not your fault you are so simple. Much like a cyber-animal aren’t you? Stupid, and primal? Aren’t you creature?” The Prince watched as coolant filled the Rat’s confused optics, and he reached his servo up to pet his helm.

Megatron growled quietly, and Ariel wasn’t sure if her Master would just say frag it and jump the Prince. **/Master, please calm yourself. Your displeasure is bleeding into your field. They cannot see you weakened by one Rat. Please Master./**

The King set his dermas and pulled his field in tight. He nodded at Ariel in thanks, his frame still trembling slightly.

Orion had felt so awful by his Master’s words, yet as he began to rub his helm, his spark warmed once more. “I forgive you for being simple, and dirty Rat.” Starscream said quietly, his servo sliding down to his neck cables.

Orion moaned at the touch, “Thank you Master, I am so sorry I am so awful!”

Starscream pushed the larger mech back against the floor, his frame rising over him as Orion whimpered. He laid across the red and blue mech’s shimmering plates, his helm falling to Orion’s. “I forgive you Orion, this world is too big for you isn’t it? You are scared, alone, and overwhelmed but… you are safe with me.” Starscream whispered so that only Orion could hear him.

Orion sobbed quietly, his large blue optics dripping with coolant as he peered up at the flyer. “Thank you…” He whispered back, his frame shaking with sorrow, and drug induced heat.

Megatron couldn’t hear what the two mechs had said to one another, the noise in the banquet hall had grown as the other royals began to play with their own slaves as they watched, all were busy in with their own pleasure, all except Megatron. He was solely focused on the two mechs before him, his spark raging as he watched Orion lean forward, tears dripping from his optics and kiss Starscream.

Not only did Orion kiss him freely, but it wasn’t wild and lust driven, it was slow, deliberate, and deep. **_What the frag is this? That scrap heap Starscream was just calling him an animal and now he is kissing him like… like a lover!?_**

Orion moaned as he kissed his Master, the fear that had gripped him, the shame disappearing as Starscream moaned above him. **_I am filth, a disgusting Rat, yet he forgives me… he says I am safe with him… I want to be safe, everything IS too big… I am so alone…_**

Their kiss deepened, their servos rubbing along each other’s plating as they moved together. “Uhhhhhh, Master… please… Please help me… It hurts too much…” Orion begged, lifting his burning hips from the floor.

Starscream smiled as he caressed Orion’s helm, “I want you to feel safe with it Rat, take me?”

Orion’s engine revved loudly, its roar echoing around the chamber as he carefully rolled Starscream and himself around until he was atop the smaller mech, “Yes Master...”

Starscream continued to smile sweetly at Orion even as his optics flickered over to Megatron. He was pleased to find the King glaring coldly at him, his dermas pulled into a tight line as he watched. **_Good, I want the bastard to feel this, for him to watch his new favorite pet crumble by my servos… For the Rat to want me, and not just because of drugs, but truly look to me for comfort… He will look to me in a way that he doesn’t with the wretched King, in a way that Megatron so clearly wishes the Rat would with him… even if the bastard doesn’t realize it yet…_**

Starscream moaned loudly, Megatron’s optics blazing as the Prince’s valve panel slipped to the side. The Prince looked back at Orion, the drugged mech was currently licking at his neck cables, softly nipping and lapping at them as his servos moved over the smaller mech’s frame gently.

“Yess, uhhhh… Rat…” The flyer arched dramatically into Orion’s servos, making the larger mech groan feverishly against his neck.

Orion pulled himself over the smaller mech, his spike panel moving aside, and he lined his spike up with the Prince’s sopping valve, “I don’t want to hurt you,” Orion growled out gently.

“Oh, you won’t hurt me Rat, let me give you this one safe place before the others ravage you, and Megatron just watches…”

Orion whimpered at the thought, fear skipping through his spark, yet as the flyer rubbed his helm gently he rumbled deeply and began pushing into the kind mech. “Uhhhhhh, Master!” Orion’s optics flickered as he pushed into the warm wet tunnel, its ribbed walls holding him tightly as he moved.

“YESSSSS! Unnnnnnn! Deeper Rat, deeper!” Starscream raised his hips as Orion entered him. He had to admit, the other mech felt wonderful inside him. He was used to far rougher frags, wildly being torn into by his slaves, or wildly tearing into them. Yet with Orion’s gentle servos running along his plating, his hips moving at a constant, yet controlled pace, and that wonderful glossa lapping at his throat, it was like nothing he had ever experienced.

Orion moaned as he moved within his Master, he felt so safe with him, and so grateful. Terrible things were going to happen after, but at least he had this moment. He knew he had done wrong somehow, and the other mechs were all angry with him, including the silver King, yet this one forgave him, and said he was safe.

He sobbed slightly as he pushed into deeper, his hips shaking with need. “Unnn, you feel so good Master. Thank you, thank you for this…”

“UHHHH, faster Rat! I want to feel you fill me!” Starscream gripped at his shoulders as he shifted his hips up higher, his vents growing more ragged as Orion’s thick length hit his highest cluster of nodes.

Orion growled as he complied, his hips thrusting forwards faster. He relished the sopping heat of his Master’s valve, his spike sliding along the tight tunnel with long, deep thrusts. “Unnnn… MASTER!” Orion’s frame shook as he felt his overload approaching quickly. He didn’t want to overload so soon, but the drugs that tore through his fuel lines seemed to have influenced his control, and he found himself pounding into the smaller mech faster and faster.

Megatron felt something wiggle uncomfortably in his processor as he watched Starscream and Ori.. the Rat. He didn’t like anything that had to happen to… his slave tonight, but watching him basically making love to the Vosian Prince filled him with something oddly akin to… jealously? He wanted to have Orion making those sounds for him, hold him so gently, to moan for him, and not from being forced but from pure interest, pure want. To come to him, and want to be taken, beg for it, cry out his designation… ** _Arrrrgh, stop you fool! He is just a Rat! He is not worthy of those thoughts…_**

“UHHHH, UHHHH, YES!” Starscream’s control also began to dissolve, and he gripped onto the Rat desperately, his thin servos clutching at Orion roughly.  The larger mech’s engines roared once more above him, and the hips that rutted into him growing less controlled, and uninhabited.

Starscream reveled in the lewd squelching that was erupting from his dripping tunnel, the Rat thrusting so quickly now that with each rut more and more of his lubricant squirted along the floor of the hall.

Orion’s vents were becoming erratic, he moaned into the crook of the smaller mech’s neck once more. “Yess…. Master…please, let me, unnnnn, unnnn… help you overload! I want to give you pleasure! Uhhhhh, unnnn pleeease! I am yoooours!”

Both Megatron and Starscream reacted to Orion’s cries, the King’s fists clenching so painfully his claws drew energon, and Starscream howling lustfully at the needy submission of the Rat.

 

Orion felt his Master’s ribbed valve clench around him almost painfully as the flyer arched in overload! “AHHHHHHHHH YEEEES!”

Orion growled deeply and he ripped into the small mech, his hips humping franticly until his optics rolled back and he thrust deep into his Master as he roared his completion!

 Thick lubricant poured into the Prince, his own optics shuttering as Orion filled him. **_Arrrrgh frag, that was incredible…_** Starscream vented raggedly as he looked up to the Rat’s faceplates, and he was surprised to find the larger mech smiling at him fondly.

 ** _I suppose he is rather handsome… for a Rat._** Starscream smiled back at large mech, surprised with himself until suddenly Orion was ripped from him roughly!

“That was beautiful and all Starscream, but it is time for the real SHOW!”

The Prince lifted his exhausted frame to find Thundercracker above the still recovering Rat. The other royal forced Orion to his servos and knees before roughly tearing into Orion’s valve with his eager spike.

“ARRRRGH! You are right King Megatron! Little fragger is tight!” Thundercracker laughed as he set a grueling pace, his hips _slamming_ into Orion so hard, Starscream was certain if it weren’t for the numbing agent, Orion would be screaming in agony. As it was, the Rat’s optics were huge, and terrified as he was taken so roughly.

Suddenly, Skywarp appeared in front of the poor mech, and grabbed his helm. He forced a ring into the Rat’s gaping intake, and secured it with a band behind his helm. “Can’t trust the fragger not to bite,” The Duke said simply before he too thrust his spike deep into Orion’s forced open intake.

Orion was _terrified!_ He hadn’t even had a moment to recover, or prepare and now he was being taken wretchedly by two other flyers, one ripping into his valve, and the other choking him as he brutally fucked his intake. His optics dripped with coolant, even as his frame filled with heat. **_It feels good, but I don’t want it! Please! Please stop! STOP!_**

He sobbed openly as he was taken. Luckily the mechs were so focused on just their own pleasure that they didn’t take long to overload, and he quickly felt himself be filled by their lubricant.

Orion gagged as his throat was emptied into, the spike not removing until he swallowed all of the thick lubricant. When he finally did, he only had a moment before another was thrust into him just as violently! It was the same with his valve, one would tear into him, fuck him brutally, fill him, and another would come, over, and over…

Megatron wanted to turn his helm away from the brutal show that was unfolding before him, his spark aching as he watched Orion sob, coolant running down his faceplates openly, yet he forced himself to watch, it was the only thing he could do for Orion now. Just watch, and make sure none of the royals hurt him beyond the allotted degree. In some ways he hoped one would, then he could stop this! He could stop everything if they took it too far! Yet none of them did, they were always just within the range of going too far, but never falling past it.

With each attack Orion felt himself start to break, to shatter… He tried desperately to keep himself, to just feel, yet he had never been so terribly lost, so terribly used… never in his life and he had grown up in the wastes.

He tried to slow them, push against them, but they all just laughed at him and forced him to be their toy! Even with the powerful aphrodisiac, Orion did not overload again that night, he was too terrified, and nothing was in his control. He grew especially scared as the brutality continued on and he began to come back to himself, the drugs slowly leaving his systems and the reality of this nightmare becoming clearer with each klik.

He had just choked down another load of lubricant when he felt himself break even further. **_No…. No…. no more! I can’t … I can’t do it anymore! STOP!_**

 Another flyer came at him, and he desperately tried to escape. He ripped at the dreadful ring from his intake, pulling the band from around his helm as he cried, “NOOOO, PLEEEASE! PLEEEEASE! Forgive me! I am sorry! No more… no more…” Orion dragged his now terribly aching frame across the floor, his optics blazing in terror.

The royals laughed at the retreating mech, some remarking on how his valve left a trail as he dragged his frame away.

“Noooo, pleeease, I have _learned_! I will no longer cause trouble honorable flyers! Please, please just leave me alooone… I beg yoooou!” Orion sobbed, his processor, his frame, his spark a tattered mess. He sobbed louder as the flyer continued his approach, his terror reaching such levels that his processor seemed to glitch, and fill with static.

“Stop.”

A deep voice rang through the hall, and all helms turned towards King Megatron. The silver mech stood his frame still, and faceplates collected. “I believe my slave has learned his lesson noble Lords, if any of you do not agree, you may speak now.”

There was a general murmuring through the royals, but none disputed the hulking King. Megatron nodded, a pleasant smile on his faceplates, “Then let us move on to other activities, shall we? We have some high-grade on the back terrace, and some more entertainment.”

The other royals clapped at the suggestion, and they began to make their way out of the banquet hall.

Megatron held back as he watched them go, his faceplates neutral. “Ariel, please escort Orion to the med bay.” He asked his slave, his voice low.

“Yes Master.” She answered as she bowed and began walking towards the shivering mech.

Orion was curled into a ball on the floor, his servos over his audials as he tried to disappear. **_It has stopped, it is over, you made it, it is over… it is over… it is…_** When he suddenly felt a gentle servo touch his shoulder he _screamed!_

“ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”  He scrambled away, his tanks rolling in terror.

“Slave, it is fine I am not going to…” Ariel started, her concerned optics going to her Master. King Megatron flinched at the sound of Orion’s screams yet he kept himself composed.

“Slave!” Ariel tried to reach the panicked mech, yet Orion seemed to be lost in his own private nightmare and he continued to pull back further. His vents were ragged, his frame shaking so terribly his denta clattered against one another.

Suddenly Ariel felt Megatron’s servo on her shoulder, “I will take care of him.” Her Master said darkly, his optics narrowed as they watched the smaller mech.

Ariel wasn’t certain about letting her Master go near the mad mech, but as she watched him kneel before Orion, she gasped as his field flared open wide and was amazed to feel it filled with terrible sorrow, and concern.

“Orion, I am sorry, it is over now. You made it. Do not dissolve because of this, you are stronger than that.” Megatron’s voice was firm, but gentle as he spoke.

Orion’s frantic optics scanned over the mech in front of him, “Wh…wh.where is M..M..Master?”

Megatron’s optics narrowed further, “I am your Master, Orion.” The smaller mech seemed confused by his statement, his helm jerking as he looked away.

 ** _At least he has calmed._** Megatron thought as he looked over his slave. ”Orion, may I pick you up?”

For a moment the Rat’s field flared in utter panic and horror, yet he nodded and tried to keep himself from vomiting as he felt servos slide under him.

The King kept his field open as he as he carried the smaller mech out of the hall, Chroma and Ariel following after. When they got to the cross section in the halls where they would have made their way to the med bay, Megatron continued forwards.

“Master, the med bay is…”

“I know where they med bay is lovely.” Megatron said quietly. “Please go and retrieve Ratchet and bring him to my quarters.”

Ariel bowed and immediately made her way down to the clinic.

“Master?” Chroma asked carefully.

“Chroma, you are relieved of duties tonight. You may partake in some high-grade as long as you are responsible.”

Chroma’s optics lit up and she bowed gratefully, “Thank you Master!”

Megatron merely nodded as he moved on to his quarters. Orion made not a sound as they moved through the castle, and the King looked down at the quiet mech.

The Rat’s optics were dim, and flickering weakly, he appeared awake yet remained unresponsive.

It was clear some of the drug’s effect still held sway over the mech as his vents would hitch now and then if Megatron’s arms slipped against him too softly, but he didn’t moan and whimper as he did before.

They finally made their way to Megatron’s room, the large mech easily shifting the slave as he opened the door. He moved right to the wash room, slowly lowering Orion to the floor as he started a new bath.

Orion sat brokenly against the lip of the bath. He just felt hollow inside, hollow and alone. His tanks roiled sickly, and he tried to keep from emptying them. **_First time I have been fed in so long and it… it…_**

He felt sick as he realized what was within him, what was splattered all over his frame, inside and out.

“Uhhhh….” He moaned as the room began to spin around him, his tanks bubbling wretchedly.

Megatron looked over to the smaller mech, realizing he was trying to move. “No Orion, stay still. You won’t…”

Orion had been trying to get on his servos and knees when suddenly he felt all of that awful lubricant bubble up from his tanks, and he vomited all over his chassis. “Uhhhh… forgive…m…” He vomited again, a sob escaping in between the heaves. He rolled to his side, purging even more of the vile liquid out of him as he broke… he broke… He didn’t want to, he wanted to be strong, pretend it was ok… that he could handle it all. Losing his family, his home, being in chains, being alone, being raped, but it was too much…

“Ohhhhhh,” He moaned after purging once more, his frame shaking terribly even as remnants of the heat he had been placed in warmed his frame.

Megatron watched as the smaller mech curled into himself, his servos wrapping around his helm as he trembled. The sight of Orion crumbling like this set Megatron’s spark into a fury, and _still_ he didn’t know _why!_ Why did he now struggle with this wretched war that had been growing in his spark. **_Why do I care what happens to him? He is just a Rat… nothing, nothing in this world…he started himself down this path when he attacked me! He continued it with trying to escape! I made him a SLAVE DAMNIT! I TRIED! THIS IS HIS FAULT!... isn’t it?_** Yet as the King watched the once defiant, smart mouthed, but self-sacrificing Rat cry so wretchedly, his spark burned with sorrow, and perhaps…guilt.

There was a noise in the main part of his quarters and Megatron pulled his optics from Orion’s sobbing frame to look up as Ratchet appeared in the doorway.

The medic looked surprised to find Megatron there, not only there with Orion, and not on the terrace, but drawing a bath for the smaller mech. He bowed slightly at the King before moving to Orion’s side.

Ratchet suppressed a groan as he looked over the larger mech’s frame. He was covered in fractures, small but visible, lubricant and tears… ** _Oh kid, I am so sorry._**

“Be best to get him into the bath first, with the… vomit, and… I can’t really tell where he may be really hurting, Master.” Ratchet said darkly, not caring if Megatron disapproved of his tone.

Surprisingly enough the King didn’t mention the medic’s disapproving tone, and just nodded as he stopped the flow of oil as the bath was finally filled.

The silver mech looked over at Orion’s now silent frame, “Orion, I am going to put you in the bath now.” Megatron said quietly. Orion didn’t move or indicate he heard the King, he merely laid there, lubricant dripping from his dermas as his optics stared emptily ahead.

“Master, he may be in a kind of shock.” Ratchet said quickly, hoping the King wouldn’t get upset with Orion for the not answering.

Megatron nodded, and gently slid his servos under the smaller mech, lifting him as he brought both himself and Orion into the steaming bath. The King lowered himself down, settling Orion into a cradle in his lap as the warm oil enveloped the two mechs.

For a moment the King merely held the smaller mech, his optics watching Orion’s weakly flickering ones. “Medic, grab a cloth from the cabinet?”

Ratchet nodded as he grabbed what the King needed, “Do you want me to wash him Master? You could go to your party and I…”

“NO.” Megatron said angrily, and Ratchet flinched at the severity of his Master’s voice. “No… medic. I… I need to do this for him. You may wait in my berth room until I call for you.”

The medic almost gaped at the King’s words but instead he just nodded and moved out of the room, gently closing the door after him.

The silence that filled the room was almost deafening then, the only sound begin the two mech’s quiet vents, and gentle sloshes of the oil they sat in.

Megatron lifted his servo with the mesh cloth and softly wiped the lubricant from Orion’s dermas. “You did so well tonight Orion. You were very strong, and brave.” He said quietly, as he gently began to wash the smaller mech. Orion didn’t move as he was washed, nor did his optics falter from their endless staring.

Megatron frowned at the mech, his spark continuing to ache strangely in his chassis. He looked up at the closed door, worried about whether or not the medic could hear him. “You know Orion, I wasn’t always so awful.” When the small mech only sat in silence, the King continued, “My sire was King Galvatron, the former King of Kaon. He was a King that insisted on brutality being the corner stone of an effective ruler. If your subjects did not fear you, they would never be loyal, they would never respect you. I, I used to not believe that, much to his dismay. I thought perhaps showing respect would bring an equal amount of respect. That we did not have to rule through fear, but fairness, and honor.”

Megatron grit his denta as he thought of his sire, “I was too young perhaps, too idealistic, too hopeful in a time of much discourse and fear, and I learned that perhaps my Sire was not so wrong after all. You see, I thought I had earned the respect of the unit I led at the end of the war. I considered them my friends even, consulted in them, and trusted them. I even revered one as the Sire I always wish I had. He was kind to me, listened to my fears, and did not mock my apparent weakness as Galvatron did… One day, I spared a group of grounders, Ratz actually, from being executed for stealing energon from our stores. My unit, terrified of being punished for my choice, turned on me in an instant. Not only did they murder every Rat… sparklings included, but the mech I considered like a sire beat me into the ground without a second thought. They may have respected me, but they _feared_ my Sire far more.”

Megatron felt Orion’s helm lift as he continued to talk, but he merely stared straight ahead, his processor lost in memories. “ I… I let him beat me too. I didn’t fight back… not at first. I think I loved him in a way, thus as he beat and then raped me, all the while screaming at me for how weak I was, how I brought it upon myself… something in me began to change. It continued to change as each of them took me, and I realized Galvatron was right. It _was_ better to rule by fear, for if they had feared me they would have never questioned any order I gave, even if it seemed weak, or kind. I realized those sparklings would have still been alive if it weren’t for my weakness than those starving Ratz would have been as well. That…” Megatron’s frame began to shake as he spoke, “That, the mech I respected, loved, found safety in, wouldn’t have found it within himself to be so afraid of my Sire that he would…would…”

Megatron vented deeply as he forced his frame to still, “Something broke within me that day, and has not been mended since. I killed them all when I broke. I don’t… don’t remember most of the battle, but I do remember the mech I had loved as a Sire, I saved him for last. He begged me for forgiveness, he cried, he said he loved me… and I ripped his helm from his shoulders with my own servos. His screams haunt my dreams to this day… When I returned to Galvatron, he embraced me as his heir for the first time in my life, and congratulated me. It wasn’t until long after that, that I learned the bastard had been the one to set up the entire scenario with the Ratz.”

The King laughed sadly, shaking his helm, “He set up the entire thing to prove his point, and he had the gall to tell me, laughing as he did so. He knew the control he had over my unit, he knew I saw another mech as more of a Sire than he had ever been… that I loved that mech, and he set me up to learn the truth of love, of loyalty through respect, through _honor._ He had gathered my unit before the run in with the Ratz, and threatened them with death if they ever saw a moment of weakness in me. He instructed them to teach me a painful message if they did so, nothing was out of bounds, even insisting rape was a powerful motivator. He let his own mechs rape and beat his heir, to prove a point, and it worked…”

The smaller mech had come out of his haze slowly as he listened to the dark story, the awful details ripping him from his own chaos. He leaned into the King’s gentle servos as they washed away the filth that covered him, their gentle strokes helping to ease his aching plates and settle his glitching processor. He found himself holding on to every word the other mech was saying, his understanding of the wicked King growing as he listened.

The King was silent for a moment, his arms holding Orion tightly as he stared off. ”I killed him, Orion…” The King’s voice was so quiet, Orion was uncertain if he had heard anything at all.

“I killed Galvatron, and no one knows… not even Ariel. If any mech were to find out, I would not only _not_ be King any longer, but I would be tortured every breem for the rest of my life. They would not kill me… that would be too easy.”

The Rat felt his optical ridge lower as he listened. **_He just… why would he…_**

“Orion… that is all I can give to you… to make up for tonight. I give you my future, my life, all of it… I am so very sorry for what has happened to you tonight. I am sorry for what our society demands of me. I give you this power, as proof of… of my rage over what happened to you, and my respect…. for you. I am too cowardice to be beyond what our society has become, and what I have become because of it. I… I… am sorry, for not being brave enough to contend with its power. I felt something break in me watching you go through those horrors and I know… I never want to see this happen to you again.”

Orion stared at the larger mech his optics widening as he realized what he had just been given. **_Why, why would he do this? Why does he care? That is just foolish, I could destroy him in an instant with this information, why would he give himself to me?_**

Megatron looked down at him, there optics meeting evenly, “My life is now in your servos Orion. Take it, and do what you want with it.”

“Why?” Orion asked disbelievingly, his optics being pulled deeper into the King’s. He hardly vented as Megatron lifted a servo and pulled his helm closer.

“I don’t know, Orion. I just, when I watched them hurt you like that, it hurt me, so very deeply. I wanted to save you from them, save you from them so perhaps you could save whatever may be left of who I used to be, in turn.” Megatron held the smaller mech gently, his red optics blazing with truth and vulnerability.

“I don’t… I don’t understand.” Orion whispered, very aware how oddly safe he felt in the King’s arms, and how very afraid.

“Neither do I…” Megatron groaned out.

Their helms were so close that Orion could feel the King’s gentle vents brush against his faceplates yet Orion didn’t pull away, and he did not know why. “I… I hate… you… I could, I could just destroy you now… with words…”

The King nodded, “Yes, yes you could… will you?” He moved his helm even closer, his forehelm touching Orion’s.

The smaller mech felt his spark skip at the touch, his processor reeling with the power he had over the hulking King now. He could rid this world of this wretched mech with just a few words, yet… what would that accomplish? The longer he stayed within the castle, the more he realized just how much deeper the depth of corruption, and control of the flight frames really was. If he got rid of Megatron, another filthy King would rise up in his place. His death would essentially mean _nothing,_ but, as he looked into the King’s longing optics, he realized, perhaps he had more than just that power over the King. **_He looks at me like… He wants me… If I could just pretend… to want him back, perhaps I could help guide his actions? Use his want of me to my advantage? Perhaps help destroy more than just him, but destroy the flight frames from within…_**

He bit his lower derma as he looked up at the vulnerable King, **_Am I clever enough to do this, deceitful enough? Am I ready to become what I would need to be for this to work?_** He certainly didn’t like the idea of playing this game and yet, as flashes of the sparklings, his nest, and Ironhide filtered through his processor, he realized, he had to…

“No… no, I won’t Megatron.” He said softly, his spark steeling itself as he leaned in towards the larger mech’s dermas. “Thank you, for trusting me with this… may, may I kiss you?”

Megatron’s optics widened at the admission that Orion wouldn’t use his secret against him, but his spark… it filled with overwhelming joy as the smaller mech asked to kiss him.

“Please…” Megatron moaned out and trembled as Orion brought his soft wonderful dermas to his own. He let the smaller mech control the kiss, not pressing any deeper, or taking control as his entire frame burned with awe and longing. **_It is just as I had thought it would feel like! How wonderful that such a wretched day could turn to this!_**

As Orion opened his intake allowing the silver King’s glossa to enter him timidly, he fought the urge to rip away. **_Just pretend Orion, you have the control now, in more than one way! You can do this!_**

Orion’s spark jumped with that thought, reveling in that power, yet as their kissed deepened and the King moaned weakly into their kiss, Orion felt guilt eat at his spark, guilt and disappointment in himself.

 ** _Stop Orion, you have to do this… think of Haven… think of your family, think of all the grounders out there… Maybe, in some small way what I do here may be the beginning of the end of their oppression… Just…_** Orion moaned lightly into their kiss, his servos rising to pull the King’s lips closer to his own… **_Just  as long as I do not fall too deep…_**


	8. Tangled Webs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yay chapter! This one is the night after Punishment...:( Next chapter we return with Haven, and see where those guys are at. :) Hope you enjoy, sorry for errors

After Ratchet had welded the fractures Orion had retained from the brutality of the evening, King Megatron’s newest slave was shown the corner of the room he would be calling his home from now on. Each slave had a small berth area set around the King’s quarters, yet Orion was the only one to be recharging in his as both Chroma and Ariel slept with their Master. As he had not yet merged with his Master, Orion needed to be chained at night, and could not be trusted to not try and harm the King.

Orion was certain Megatron didn’t fear another attack, yet the King needed to follow the _system_ as well as any royal. So it was that Orion found himself curled into a ball against one of the walls, a heavy chain hanging from his collar in his tiny berth alone in the corner of King Megatron’s quarters.

He was relieved in a way, that he didn’t need to recharge with the other three bots in the large berth, he didn’t want to be there with them… even as he grit his denta. He was disgusted by the glaring resemblance _his_ berth area had to a ‘pet’s’ berth.

 ** _At least they all fell into recharge easily…_** He thought to himself as he looked over at the trine of Master and slaves. He really hadn’t been looking forward to listening to them interface all night long.

Venting sadly Orion checked his chronometer once again. **_It is almost morning…_**

That filled him with joy and trepidation. On one servo, he was tired of being lost to his own thoughts, unable to recharge as he was, on the other, he had no idea of what would be expected of him the next day…

 ** _I have never felt so young, so small as I do here…_** He curled into himself tighter. He hated how lost he felt, how afraid… He had grown up in the wastes! He shouldn’t feel so, so like a sparkling here, yet… he also knew how truly lost he was in this glittering world of chaos, deceit and political intrigue.

In the wastes all he needed to worry about was fuel and survival, not royals and twisted rules, well, not royals messing with his processor. In many ways he would rather just worry about them bombing him than taking him apart from the inside out. At least if they just killed him, he would die as himself…

 ** _I want to go home…_** He grimaced at how weak that sounded, but it was so very true. He wondered if Jazz and Mirage had made it out of the gardens, if Haven had made it out of Kaon, if the sparklings had been afraid because he was gone if…

 ** _Oh Ironhide… I am so very sorry for being so very foolish… If I ever get out of here, I will listen to every order you give, or… at least consider them more deeply._** He smiled at his own admission of his rebelliousness, but it quickly faded as he heard someone shift on Megatron’s giant berth.

His spark froze for a moment, afraid to make a sound. He closed his glowing blue optics as well, afraid their light would give him away, yet whoever had shifted easily fell back into the blessed grips of recharge and Orion vented wearily once more.

One thing he forced himself _not_ to think about was last night. Even thinking about _not thinking_ about it caused him to shiver, and he rubbed his helm shakily. He didn’t want to think about the royals, how they took him like he was just this sparkless thing, a toy for their sick pleasures. He didn’t want to think about how they hurt him, their wretched servos all over him, how they made him bleed, cry, break… **_STOP IT! STOP THINKING ABOUT THEM! That was THEIR FAULT… THEIRS! not yours…_**

Orion suppressed another ever threatening sob as he buried his helm into his arms. His frame was trembling so terribly he was certain his shaking plates might wake one of the other bots up. **_Be strong! Only you can allow them to destroy you! Remember that… please…_**

A small whimper escaped his dermas and he immediately wrapped his servos over them. ** _Be strong! Be Strong, be strong, BE STRONG!_**  “Ahhhh,” He whispered into the darkness that surrounded him, appalled with himself as coolant continued to fill his optics.

He heard something on the berth shift once again and he curled into himself further, his spark hammering in terror. Would he be reprimanded for making noises, for waking one of them!?

“Rat?” Ariel’s voice was soft in the quiet room yet it gave him no comfort to hear it. As the femme pulled herself from berth and neared him, he tried to disappear into his corner even more so. He hit the end of his chain before he hit the side walls, and he moaned miserably as she crouched before his curled up frame.

“Rat, are you in pain?” Her voice was soft, yet medically concerned. She sounded like she had a ‘pet’ to take care of and was more concerned she wasn’t doing her duties rather than actually caring for the _mech_ she was speaking to.

“No. I am fine.” Orion said curtly, his denta gritting together even as his frame shook harder.

He couldn’t see her as he was curled so tightly and his helm was buried under his arms, yet he was fairly certain she didn’t believe him for a moment.

“Should I wake our Master?”

“NO!” That pulled Orion from himself and he raised his crying helm to look at her, desperation in his optics. “Please no…” He added quietly, another soft sob escaping his throat.

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before she stood, “I think you need him.” Was all she said before she turned back to the berth.

“NOOO!” Orion cried, louder than he had intended yet the femme ignored him and gently rubbed the King’s back plates.

“Master, the Rat needs you.” She said gently as the hulking mech groaned under her caresses.

“Wh…what?” He mumbled out, his processor fighting through the haze of recharge.

“The Ra..Orion needs you, Master.” She smiled and kissed the silver mech on his helm.

“Nooo… please… I will rest… please…” Orion whispered out, his spark growing cold as King Megatron sat up. **_Ohhhh… what have I done? I didn’t want this, please, fall back into recharge! Leave me aloooone! I am not strong enough to pretend right now… ohhh Primus… help me…_**

Megatron’s optics flared open, and he glanced blearily at Ariel. “Nightmares?” He asked his voice gruff from recharge.

“No Master, I do not think he has recharged at all.”

Orion moaned internally, and he pulled into himself so tightly it was almost painful. The arms covering his helm shaking terribly as he did so. **_Ohhh…please, I can’t… I can’t… not now… I can’t pretend…_**

Megatron looked over to the trembling mech, his optics now steady and he stood. “Thank you for waking me, Ariel. Go back to recharge.” He kissed the femme on her dermas lightly before moving over to Orion.

“Orion, are you…” The King began.

“Please, I am well Meg…Master. Please… leave me be.” Orion said hoping his voice sounded braver than he felt.

Megatron tilted his helm as he looked at the smaller mech’s shaking frame, his dermas set in a thin straight line as he did so. He crouched slowly next to his slave, so as to not scare the exhausted mech further.

“It is my responsibility to care for my slaves, Orion. You are obviously in need of…”

Orion whimpered and tried to move further from the larger mech, yet the ring around his throat stopped him. It dug into his throat deeply as he did so causing the cables there to dent slightly.

“Orion you are going to choke yourself if you do not stop pulling away from me.” The King said quietly but he did not move to fix the problem, he was too afraid the smaller mech may retaliate causing him to need to punish Orion in turn.

The red and blue mech did not respond yet he did shift slightly to ease the pressure of his collar.

Megatron frowned at Orion, venting deeply as he considered how to handle the situation he found himself in. “How old are you, Orion?”

For a moment the smaller mech remained silent, yet the odd question seemed to pull him from his terrified silence and he raised his helm. His dim blue optics looked up at the King, confusion fleeting through them, “Wh..what..uh.. Master?”

The King smiled, pleased that the other mech had at least answered him, “How many vorns have you been alive?”

Orion blinked at him for a klik before looking away as he calculated his age, “Uhhh…  one thousand nine hundred and ninety four vorns… I believe. Years after creation aren’t normally calculated as they blur within the lines of surviving,” he smiled a small smile, “Out in the wastes anyways.”

The King stared down at the smaller mech his optics wide, “Primus Orion, you are hardly a youngling.” Among fliers a mech or femme wasn’t considered a youngling until at least eighteen hundred vorns, that Orion was so young amazed the King. ** _He is far younger than I expected from a Rat seemingly so learned._**

Orion shrugged, his optics turning back to the silver mech, “Out there a sparkling is considered a youngling far sooner, I imagine. When I turned one thousand, Ironhide gave me a bit of a ceremony for…” He stopped himself, his spark clenching at how easily he had fallen into a _normal_ conversation with his _Master_ , and… with the thought of Ironhide.

Megatron looked at him curiously, “Ironhide was your leader?”

The Rat placed his helm on his arms as they rested on his knees, “Yes.” He said simply yet the King could hear a longing echoing within the smaller mech’s voice.

“Was he… was he your lover?” Megatron asked cautiously only to have Orion burst out laughing.

“What!? Hahaha, no, Primus no!” Orion smiled as he thought of the old mech. “No he, he is like a… he is… He is family. He is who we all turned to. He gathered our group together, kept us safe, taught us even. He, he is a very good mech...”

Megatron moved next to his slave, sitting on the Rat’s small berth as he leaned his back against the wall. The smaller mech seemed far calmer than when he had first woken, and he didn’t pull further away as the King settled next to him. “He sounds like a good mech. Your group was very lucky to have him.”

Orion nodded, his spark aching with the loss of his family, “Yes… yes, we were.” He curled into himself a bit more.

The King peered over at the now silent mech, guilt forming in his chassis, “Why did you try to kill me, Orion?”

The younger mech froze at the question, his vents ceasing for a moment as he considered what the King was asking of him. **_Should I lie? Should I tell him the truth? Will I be punished? Why does he even care, doesn’t he realize what he is beyond these walls, or even within them?_**

“You, you…” Orion started, his intake oddly dry.

Megatron snorted and he turned his helm away from the Rat, “You don’t have to tell me Rat, it is…

“NO!” Orion said suddenly finding his voice. He wasn’t sure if the King truly cared, or if it would change anything, but he had a chance to tell this wretched King just what a terrible mech he was to so many, and he felt it his responsibility… to do so. “You started your journey to becoming King Galvatron’s successor by killing homeless, starving grounders. Sending your armies in, all who were well fed, well trained and easily overwhelmed the sick and dying Ratz like they were nothing but… but pests! You bombed and shot us like we…  like we were _nothing_ but sparkless _scrap_! You told me of the story of how you once spared a group of Ratz, sparklings included, and now… now you are just like those terrible mechs that hurt you!”

Orion turned his helm towards the King, and he was surprised to find the other mech watching him intently. “You _are_ those wretched mechs now. Do you have any idea how many deaths you have on your servos? How many of those deaths were just sick mechs trying to survive, how many were starving so fiercely they turned to cannibalism, or just died, starved and alone in the wastes? How many… how many were SPARKLINGS!? Do you _know_ , do you _care,_ or do you just point your digits in a general direction and expect it to be c _leansed_?” Orion vented rapidly, his spark hammering in his chassis. He wasn’t sure if he was going too far, or if he would be punished for his words, but he didn’t care! He wanted this fragger to know! To know just how VILE he really was!

“You grew closer and closer to _my family, my_ nest every solar-cycle! We knew we had to leave yet had no fuel to do so we… found some, for the journey.” Orion said cautiously, “We found some but that got me thinking as well… I knew my family would escape your systematic annihilation, yet how many other nests of Ratz had sparklings in them? How many others had innocents that would be killed by your troops, or enslaved in your mines? So… I had a chance, a chance to change all of that, and I took it… and failed.”

Orion felt his spark ache once more for the loss of his family, “I lost everything because of that failure. My freedom, my family, my spar..sparklings, my _pride,_ my _dignity,_ control over my _frame,_ my _voice! EVERYTHING!_ But… I gained the hope that at least they are free of Kaon, free of your _war_ on Ratz, free of _YOU!_ That... that hope is worth everything to me even… even if… if I can’t share it with them.”

His optics blazed defiantly up at the oddly silent King, “I will take the chains, the beatings, the rapes, all of these punishments, for their safety! What have you sacrificed for any mech,  _King Megatron?_ What have you sacrificed yourself for, and... if you have done so... has it ever been for something that didn’t benefit you at all?”

The silver mech stared down at Orion, his optics scanning over the smaller mech’s heaving chassis as he vented angrily, his curled fists, and set dermas, yet what truly caught him was the brazen righteous fury that blazed within his optics.

“You seem to have a habit for asking for said punishments, Orion. Do you always speak so boldly?” Megatron’s voice held no anger, just amusement, and perhaps awe.

Orion snorted, “I merely say what I find to be true, _Master._ If mechs have a hard time hearing the truth, or being asked to look _into_ those truths, that is upon them.”

The two mechs continued to stare at one another for a moment, one’s optics blazing in defiance, the other’s in wonder.

Suddenly Orion seemed to realize what he had just said, how he had acted, and he turned his helm away from the King, chastising himself for acting as he did. **_Curses Orion! You are supposed to be playing his game, not spitting in his faceplates! Get your slag together and just pretend to be a good little slave. That is the only way you might have a chance to…_**

“Don’t turn your helm from me, Orion.” The King said evenly, and Orion fought to keep from flinching at the demand.

 ** _See what you did you arrogant fool! How will you help any mech if you are ripped apart for being an insolent fragger!?_** Orion gritted his denta and turned his helm back to the King, trying to look as meek as possible.

Megatron smiled at him yet it was far darker than before, “Now who is being a liar, Orion? You are no timid sparkling, so stop pretending to be.” He leaned towards the smaller mech, Orion’s optics going wide as the King pressed him down upon his little berth.

The silver mech smirked down at him, his red optics blazing daringly, “I prefer your blunt honesty far more anyways. It is a refreshing change in an ever growing world of deceit.” The king said huskily, his engine revving slightly as he laid over the smaller mech.

Orion wasn’t sure what to do, in so many ways the King continued to confuse him. One moment the King would beat him for his insolence, and the next he seemed entranced by it. It infuriated the Rat and made him grow even more unsure of his ability to survive in this insane world of the royals. **_How am I to ever truly understand what is going on around me if it constantly shifts? What is truth here, does it even exist? How will I ever keep ahead of the game when it changes every klik!?_**

The King worked his helm against Orion’s neck, his glossa slipping out as he gently licked along the cables there.

Orion gasped at the gentle touch, the warm wet sensation blooming an unwelcomed warmth in his chassis. **_What is this!? Am I still under the influence of that drug? How long does that last? Is this the drug or is it just… me?_** That thought terrified him and he growled, disgusted with himself.

Megatron seemed to take his growl as encouragement and growled lustfully in turn, his denta lightly nipping at Orion’s throat as his servos began to rub along his chassis.

Orion bit his lower derma as he tried to ignore the growing heat that spread along his thighs, his processor was at war with itself. **_Should I just pretend to like this, play his game or… Arrrrgh, why does it feel so good!? Is this me, or remnants of the induced heat? What, arrrrrgh! I don’t know what…_**

“Ahhhhhhhh!” He vented out suddenly as Megatron’s servo slipped between his legs, his large servos rubbing against his exposed valve lightly.

The King smiled into the crook of Orion’s neck, “Ohhh, what sounds you can make Orion. I want to hear them all…”

The smaller mech groaned miserably as he realized just how wet he was already, he could hear the terrible squelching sound of his leaking lubricant with every swirl of the King’s digits. **_Arrrrgh, what is wrong with me!?_**

Megatron nipped at his neck cables as he pressed lightly against Orion’s exterior node and the smaller mech moaned wretchedly.  His hips lifted off of the small berth desperately searching to increase the tortuously light pressure there.

Megatron laughed quietly at his slave’s wanton display, “Do you not like that, Rat? Is there something more you need? All you need do is ask…”

Orion growled at the King, his confused processor whirling in uncertainty, and disgust, yet his frame knew exactly what it wanted, “Arrrrgh, frag off Megatron.” He groaned out even as his hips pushed themselves harder against the King’s groping digits.

“I love your defiance, Rat.” Megatron growled back at him, his servo curling around Orion’s pelvic plating increasing its pressure on the outside of the slave’s valve and surface area  as he began rubbing hard.

“UNNNNNNNNNN!” Orion moaned out, his hips rocking into the glorious servo that pressed between his thighs. Part of him wanted to punch the fragger right in his smirking faceplates, yet he also knew this was a perfect opportunity to earn Megatron’s trust a little more. It was a perfect chance to feed into the King’s obsession of him, his weakness, if only he could stop fighting against the other mech’s advances for a little while. **_You need to do this! Entangle him further in his need of you and you have a better chance to see him with his guard down! Play the fragging game, and put your pride aside!_**

Growling with disgust, and acceptance Orion pushed his uncertainty aside and looked into Megatron’s optics desperately, “Please, please Master… I want you inside of me…” He could almost vomit from the words, yet at the same time, some underlying truth seemed to seep into them as well. **_I am merely doing this to use him! That is all! I don’t want him… he is just my tool to use for intel, and… and…_**

“UHHHHHHHH, YESSS!” Orion cried out as two of the King’s digits plunged into his sopping valve suddenly. He could hear Megatron laugh lightly once again, yet he didn’t care, all he was focused on was the wonderful wiggling digits inside of him!

“Unnnnn, Uhhhhh, Maaaster!” Orion vented raggedly and he pressed his hips harder against the King’s dripping servo. **_Arrrrgh, gods, it feels… so… so amazing!_**

The silver mech’s servo increased in speed, pounding into the smaller mech roughly. With each thrust lubricant squelched out around the invading digits, spraying his arm and the berth with Orion’s incredible juices.

“Ohh yes Orion. Yes… give in to me! Just feel this, let me show you how good I can make you feel!” Megatron groaned out, his optics scanning over Orion’s writhing form. He smiled as Orion shuttered his optics, his intake hanging open as he gave himself over to the King fully. **_Ohhh Orion, you are beautiful! I want to take all of you, you are mine! Mine forever! I will help you forget your old life, and give you a new one! One filled with pleasure every night!_**

“UHHHHHH, UHHHHH, UHHHH… Megatron! Yes, I need, I want… ARRRRGH!” Orion cried brokenly, his processor glitching from all of the sensations that were overwhelming his frame.  His valve burned with need, and the heat that had pooled in his lower chassis was growing hotter and hotter with each thrust. He wanted to overload, he needed it, longed for it… yet he found a terrifying thought fleet through his processor, **_Who is in control here, me or… him?_**

Orion un-shuttered his optics as that terrible thought blazed through his mind. His fearful optics lifted to Megatron’s confident ones.

The silver mech smiled down at him, “You are magnificent Orion.” The King whispered to him, pulling his servo from Orion’s valve with a wet slurp.

The smaller mech’s optics grew wider as Megatron pushed himself up, holding his frame over him. He felt his vents grow more ragged as his growing fear began to turn to panic.

The King seemed to sense his growing unease and he smiled sadly at him, “No Orion. I am not going to take you, not until you are ready once more.”

Orion gaped at the King, his confusion concerning the larger mech growing ever more complicated.

“I merely want to make you feel good tonight, to help you recharge. There will be no pain tonight, I swear to you.” With that the King moved down Orion’s frame, his helm lowering as it reached his hips.

**_What is he doing!? I don’t understand, one night he will rape me openly and the next he doesn’t want to hurt me!? What the frag is going o…_ **

Any thoughts Orion had immediately dissolved as the King’s strong glossa pushed into his valve slowly. “UHHHHHHHHHHH!” Orion bellowed at the feeling! He had known some bots did this, this and sucking of spikes as he had discovered through force, but he had never experienced either before. He moaned openly as the King worked his long glossa in and out of him, lapping up his juices as if it were the richest energon he had ever tasted.

“UNNNNNN, UHHHHH, MEGATRON!” Orion gripped at the berth beneath him desperately, his helm falling back as he focused solely on what was going on between his legs. **_Arrrh, this is… oh my… I am going to…_**

Megatron smiled as he worked his two digits back into the luscious port, his glossa moving up to Orion’s burning exterior node. He lapped at the cluster of nerves and was rewarded with another howl from the mech beneath him. Grinning proudly, he brought his entire intake over the little node, and began to suck upon it fiercely, plunging his servo in and out of his slave as he did so.

“ARRRRRRRGH!” Orion’s servos flew to the King’s helm unwittingly and he pulled himself into that magnificent intake wildly. “UNNNN, UNNNN, I am going to… OHHHHHHH MEGAAAATRON!” Orion’s back arched high as his overload exploded through his frame!

His valve clenched around the King’s thrusting digits, lubricant spraying out of him like rain as he rutted against the King’s sucking intake. He rode the other mech’s helm as the waves of his climax washed over him wonderfully. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Finally the consuming pleasure ebbed, and Orion fell to the berth limply, his port clenching sporadically around the King’s digits in the aftermath of his powerful overload.

Megatron lapped at the smaller mech’s dripping tunnel as he gently pulled his digits from its glorious warmth. He lifted his helm to watch Orion’s trembling frame lay before him weakly, the other mech’s fans and vents slowly easing as he recovered.

He finally pulled himself away from Orion’s hips, dragging his frame up so that he could kiss the exhausted mech’s helm lightly. “You are beautiful, Orion. I am pleased to give you that pleasure.”

Orion un-shuttered his tired optics and looked hazily at the large mech above him. He felt incredible, and so very tired. After everything  that had happened to him, to feel so good, and simple just for a moment… it was wonderful.

Megatron smiled down at him, his servo caressing his helm before kissing his dermas lightly, and Orion didn’t pull away. In some ways that confused him but he found himself just happy for the gentle attention he was receiving that was… until Megatron began to ready himself to stand and return to his berth.

For some reason the thought of being alone terrified Orion, and he whimpered weakly as he grabbed onto the King’s arm stopping him. “Please… don’t wanna be alone… always alone… mmmm scared…” He mumbled out wearily.

The silver mech peered down at the sad little mech, his spark clenching as a certain protectiveness fell over him. He marveled at how the, normally so defiant mech, begged for him to stay, to comfort him. **_What is it with this mech? Why does he make me so weak?_**

Megatron lifted his helm to the sleeping slaves up on his berth. He knew they would not judge him if they were to find him sleeping on a ‘pet’s’ berth, as they considered it, but if any other mech were to find the King like that, it could ruin him…

To be sleeping on the floor with his slave? That was dangerously far beneath his status, and he would be seen as terribly weak. Just the thought of what Starscream would say to such an act was enough to fill the King with fury and yet… as he turned back to Orion’s trembling frame, his optics scanning over the trails of where coolant had fallen along his cheeks earlier, he sighed and lowered himself back down next to Orion.

His indecision and concern was quickly replaced with shock and awe as the smaller mech unconsciously curled into his frame, his helm snuggling against his chest plates with a small whimper.

Megatron’s optics were huge and he scarcely vented for fear of waking Orion. Perhaps the other mech didn’t know what he was doing or even wanted it, were he awake, but the King pushed those thoughts aside as he curled himself around Orion’s frame.

**_Oh Megatron, you are getting too deep with this Rat. You have already given him the power to have you destroyed in an instant… and why, I still do not know. What am I doing but feeding into my own destruction!? Why, why am I such a fool with this mech? Why can I not think straight around him? Why do I care so much!?_ **

He looked down at Orion’s resting faceplates, his spark reeling with chaos, and confusion. Suddenly Orion’s dermas lifted slightly, a small smile forming as he recharged, and Megatron felt terror and joy burn through his frame like fire. It was then he realized he knew _exactly_ why this mech had such an effect on him…

Slag it if he hadn’t noticed it that first night, as Orion sacrificed himself for his nest, as he stood defiantly even after he was beaten and raped. Megatron should have noticed it when he had felt sick watching as Orion was taken in front of him wretchedly, or as he washed his poor broken frame and gave this Orion all the words he would need to destroy him.

Especially tonight, when the two of them had sat and talked, and Orion told him exactly why he had tried to kill him. Megatron had had no good response to what Orion had said to him… in fact, he knew he would have felt just as angry if he were in a similar situation, yet… would he be willing to sacrifice as much as Orion had for the chance to rid the world of one more monster like himself? Give up his freedom, his family, and his life for others? No… no he didn’t think he would have, at least… not for any mech he had met before… but now?

He looked down at Orion’s smiling faceplates, the smaller mech’s soft vents brushing against his chest plates lightly as they lay on his small and in many ways, damning berth, and Megatron’s terror grew…

**_Frag it all… I think… I think I am falling in love with him…_ **


	9. Ultra Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I woke super early and wrote all night! Yay! Hope you enjoy! Here we rejoin Haven for a bit. Sorry for errors, blah, blah, blah... ok enjoy!

“Please, I mean none of you harm. I am merely looking for Ironhide, he called to me last night, and I apologize that it took me so long to get here, yet I had some things to attend to before I could depart.” Ultra Magnus said quietly to the nervous mechs in front of him.

Suddenly Jazz heard his leader’s signature coughing behind him, and he pulled himself out of the basement’s stairway to make room for the larger mech. Prowl helped him navigate in the low light, pulling him close even as he kept his small blaster pointed at the Orion look alike.

Every mech turned towards the hatch doors, waiting until Ironhide’s helm lifted over the its lip, his blue optics glowing dimly as they fell to the kneeling mech.

“Magnus.” Ironhide stated simply, pulling himself from the stairs to stand with his fellow Ratz before the Prime.

Magnus smiled, and began to push himself off of the ground yet froze as Ironhide leveled his sword at the larger mech’s throat. “I did not invite you to stand. What are your intentions, and how did you get here so fast?”

Jazz and Prowl looked at one another, surprise fleeting over their faceplates at their leader’s reaction to the Prime. Apparently they weren’t the only ones surprised by the older mech’s less than welcoming response to his mate, and Ultra Magnus scowled at Haven’s leader.

“You called me, Ironhide. I am here to gather you and bring you to my base. I got here through means that are rather sensitive, and I would like to keep them secret for the time being.” The Prime looked at the other three mechs suspiciously.

“These mechs are my family Magnus, whatever you can say in front of me, you may say in front of them. As for your intentions, I will not be escaping with you. My child is in the servos of the very Kings that hunted you. If you have no intention of rescuing him, and wish to pull me into hiding as well, then you can go frag yourself Magnus, and I am sorry for wasting your time.” Ironhide coughed lightly as he turned and began to make his way back towards the basement.

All of the mechs gaped at the old mech, especially Ultra Magnus. He stood suddenly, ignoring the weapons that followed him. “Ironhide! I came to help my heir as well, but we can’t just barge into King Megatron’s castle to rescue it. We need to plan and have…”

“IT!?” Ironhide’s voice grew very dark, his frame turning slowly as he stared coldly at his mate. “It? _It_ has a designation, _it_ is a mech, and he is called Orion, mighty _Prime.”_

Magnus vented wearily, “I apologize that I didn’t know it… Orion’s designation, Ironhide. I am unaware if you have noticed my _mate_ , but I haven’t exactly been able to meet…”

“You piece of _slag. Unaware_ if I have noticed!? I am _very_ aware of just how little you have done for either of us these last two thousand vorns!” Ironhide growled out, his voice suddenly cracking as he began to cough harder.

 Ultra Magnus looked surprised for a moment, his optics falling to the ground sadly, “He is a youngling… I… I have missed so much.” The Prime looked back at the seething Ironhide, his optics dim. “Ironhide, I wanted to be there for you both, I wanted to come back, so many times. Yet I knew, keeping you both as far away from me was the best thing that I could do for you. I never wanted a target on our sparkling’s back just for existing…”

“There _has_ been a target on us, Magnus. Are _you_ unaware of how desperate times are now? We have nearly starved numerous times, been hunted by Kings just because we are grounders, we have lost members of Haven… and now… now Orion…” Ironhide coughed painfully, his frame bending slightly with each cough.

The Prime stepped forwards, his optics growing wide, “Ironhide!? What is wrong with…”

Jazz ran up to the older mech placing his servos on his chest to keep him from falling over, “Ahhh, frag it Ironhide! Ah’ told ya talking so fragging much weren’t good for ya.”

“I… cough… I am… cough… fine, Jazz…” The larger mech rasped out in between hacking.

Jazz peered over at Prowl, frowning at his mate, “He is burning up, lover.”

Prowl nodded, his optics glaring at the confused Prime as he moved to Ironhide’s other side, and both he and Jazz helped keep the coughing mech upright.

Ultra Magnus watched helplessly, his dermas set in a thin line, “Ironhide, please come back with me. Where I am, we have better medical supplies. We could get you fixed up, and then plan out a rescue for Orion. Please… let me help you.”

Ironhide vented brokenly, his chest on fire and his frame shook weakly, “My… my family comes.”

Prowl looked at Jazz quickly, and then up at his leader, “Ironhide, we… we were going to go our separate ways anyways. We just wanted to make sure you could get to… to him safely.”

The older mech nodded, “They can provide you with some supplies, I am certain… before you go. Perhaps with a good recharge cycle as well, then you… cough… can go. Do it… cough…. cough… do it for the sparklings.”

Jazz and Prowl looked over at the Prime, his optical ridge drawn down in uncertainty yet, one look into Ironhide’s weary but determined optics forced him to vent deeply, and concede. “Very well, if you trust them Ironhide, then they may accompany us to my base; it will take a few trips though. Wheeljack has yet to alter the bridge to carry more than four bots at any one time. How many bots do you have in your group?”

“Ten, six younglings or older, and four sparklings.” Kup answered for his leader, Ironhide nodding to him in thanks.

Magnus vented deeper, his servos rubbing along his faceplates wearily, “Very well, gather your group, and whatever you have for supplies, as long as it is not to large. I shall comm Wheeljack, and have Medix and First Aid standing by to have a look at you all.”

“Prowl, seek out Hound, he has been gone too long now, but be careful.” Ironhide told the white mech, and Prowl nodded before quietly setting off in search for the older mech.

“Ya should sit for now Ironhide. Ah’ like ya and all, but my arm is killing me, and ya ain’t no lightweight.”  Jazz said grunting from the effort of holding the larger mech all on his own.

His leader laughed gently, “That is fine, Jazz. Place me down here, then, can you and Kup gather Mirage and the sparklings? Be sure to wake them gently, poor things have been put through enough recently.”

“Of course we can old mech but,” jazz looked over to the silent Prime, “Ya sure ya alright up here alone?”

Ironhide smiled wearily at the smaller mech, “I will be fine, Jazz, thank you.”

Jazz considered for a moment, but finally nodded, “Alright Ironhide, if you trust shiny, I guess I can leave ya be with him. Oy Kup, can ya help my blind aft down the stairs? Don’t wanna ruin my lovely frame any more than Ah’ already have tonight, otherwise Prowl may not call me pretty anymore.”

“No one calls _you_ pretty, Jazz.” Kup said sarcastically as he grabbed Jazz’s servo and they made their way to the stairs.

“That ain’t true! He calls me all sorts ah things, especially when we are all alone an…”

“Arrrgh, stop right there or I will purposely drop you down the stairs, Jazz. I swear!”

As the bantering two mechs made their way down the stairs, Ironhide couldn’t help but smile fondly after them.

“Quite a crew you have here, Ironhide.” Ultra Magnus’s voice pulled the old mech from his musings, and his smile faded as he turned to his mate.

“Family, Magnus. They are family.”

The Prime nodded grimly, his dermas set, and faceplates stoic, “I… I thought I was doing the right thing, staying away as I did… I am beginning to think I was wrong.”

Ironhide vented gently, he didn’t want to start another attack, “We are both to blame for that Magnus… I know why you did what you did, just as much as I knew what I signed up for by becoming your mate.”

Magnus frowned at that, “I don’t think any mech could truly understand the curse it is to love a Prime, nevermind prepare for it.”

Ironhide looked up at his mate and snorted, “Alright, you have me there.”

The two old mechs laughed lightly together, each feeling the awkwardness of each other’s presence lessen, slightly.

“He looks like you.” Ironhide said quietly, his spark aching with the thought of Orion.

The larger mech smiled at that for a moment, yet fear skipped through his own spark as he realized what that could mean for his heir. “Hopefully no mech will notice just how much he looks like me. That would bode poorly for all of us.”

Ironhide rubbed his faceplates, the ache in his spark growing, “Well, he has been safely hidden away since his creation, and most of the Kings that would remember what you looked like are either dead, or dying, none of which are at Megatron’s castle… for now anyways. All I can do is hope we rescue him before any of those fraggers grow clever or, or Orion… if he…”

Ironhide sobbed unexpectedly, the weight of all the recent chaos washing over him like a tidal wave. He hadn’t even realized how much all of this bothered him, how lost he felt, how terrified he was for Orion, all of it hit him at once, and for the first time since Orion was taken, he began to cry.

“Ohhhh… Ohhh, frag it all. Magnus I tried, I tried to keep him safe! I tried to… but he is so _fragging stubborn!_ He is a self-sacrificing fool that has _no_ regard for his own safety and… slag it. I failed him… I failed him, and you…” He placed his helm into his shaking servos as he sobbed harder.

Suddenly he felt warm arms wrap around his shivering frame, arms that he had once known so well, and had longed for, for so very long. “No Ironhide, I failed you, both of you. I should have been there, I should have helped. I… I cannot ask for your forgiveness, I do not deserve it, but I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to bring our boy back home. You are not alone any longer, dear one.”

Ironhide cried as he felt his burdens become lighter for the first time in two thousand vorns. Hearing Magnus say those words, feeling his arms wrapped around his frame, and the closeness of his spark, it almost seemed too good to be true.

He raised his helm to look into the optics he had dreamed of every night since he lost them, “Magnus, what if they break him?”

The Prime sighed, his optics looking away for a moment considering. It took not a klik before he was setting his dermas, and looking back to his mate, his optics blazing. Ironhide almost gasped at how similar Magnus and Orion could be, even though the two had never met.

“Ironhide, Orion is a mech that has never had an easy life. He has survived on the run, in the wastes, and as a Rat his entire existence. He has constantly been aware that any moment could be his last, and even, with all of that against him, you told me his is a self-sacrificing fool... So if _I_ put all of that together, even with the little knowledge I have of him that, that shows me that our child is one of the strongest, cleverest, bravest, and most honorable mechs that this wretched world has to offer.”

Magnus smiled down at his mate, “That is without even considering that he has Prime lineage, or that he has had you as his teacher, and protector Ironhide. I think Orion is far stronger than even you realize dearest one, and I think we need to have faith in him. We shall save him soon enough, but for now, believe in him, and believe in what _you_ taught him.”

Ironhide stared at his mate for a moment, Magnus’s strong words reminding him of long ago when the Prime would stand before his remaining citizens, and inspire them to keep fighting. Inspire them to see how much stronger they truly were, and how much they were worth.

Ironhide shook his helm, laughing softly as he did so, “Somethings never change, Magnus.”

When the Prime merely tilted his helm, his optics blinking in confusion Ironhide laughed harder, “I have missed you, and your blank looks.”

Magnus smiled at that, his arms tightening around the smaller mech, “I have missed you with every ounce of my spark, Ironhide. I have thought of you constantly since we separated, you and our sparkling.  It has been my driving force, losing you both. I never wanted another family to have to go through that loss, that forced separation, whether they be a Prime or not. Just wait till you see what we have accomplished, dearest one. There is a movement coming, and the flight frames don’t even realize what is growing right beneath their own pedes.”

It was Ironhide’s turn to look confused now, “What, what are you talking about Magnus? I have not heard of any… revolution growing, and trust me, I have been listening.”

The Prime smiled more broadly, his optics twinkling, “It pleases me to hear that, Ironhide, for if you haven’t caught wind of it yet, that means we are doing a far better job than even I realized! You shall see soon enough.”

Ironhide smirked at the Prime, his spark glowing as Magnus seemed so happy, he was almost wiggling with excitement. “Hahaha, alright, we shall see indeed. I have always wondered what…” A sudden attack ripped through Ironhide’s chassis, and he bent forwards from the force of his coughing.

Magnus frowned, his servos holding his mate tightly through the episode. **_Oh Ironhide, I am so terribly sorry for not being here for you. You have suffered so much, and I wasn’t there for any of it._**

Finally the attack ended, and Ironhide groaned as he leaned against the larger mech, his frame shaking as he vented weakly.

Suddenly there was a rustle nearby, and Magnus immediately stood, shielding Ironhide as he transformed his servo into his rifle.

“It’s Prowl,” Ironhide said wearily, and sure enough, the white mech from earlier came stumbling out of the ruins.

Ironhide raised his helm, his faceplates growing still and even as Prowl approached.

“He was already gone when I found him, Ironhide, and he took out the fragger as well. There didn’t appear to be any escaping pede marks, so I think it was only that one attacker.” Prowl knelt before his leader, Hound’s weapons in his servos.

Magnus watched the two mechs sadly, his servo reaching out to gently rub one of Ironhide’s shoulders.

Ironhide nodded solemnly, “Poor Breakdown is going to have a hard time with this… first Orion, and now Hound. Thank you for finding him, Prowl. Did he suffer much?”

Prowl vented deeply, “It doesn’t appear so. Looked like he was jumped, his… throat cables ripped into, but he was able to stab the bastard before he went down.”

There was a noise behind the three mechs and they looked up to see the rest of the group rise from the basement. Kup came out first holding little Knockout and Breakdown, the Mirage with Smokescreen, and finally out walked Bumblebee, the small sparkling gripping Jazz’s servo as he led the larger mech from the dark stairwell.

Bee was the only sparkling that was awake and the moment he got Jazz to safety, he trilled excitedly and ran to Magnus, his arms out before him.

“Bee!” Jazz called to the tiny bot, “Bee that isn’t…” Jazz’s warning was unnecessary though for as the little yellow sparkling got closer to Magnus he began to slow his desperate run, his optics blinking up at the towering mech, and he chirped up at the Prime in confusion.

 Jazz ran after the little mech, scooping him up gently, “Ah’m sorry Bee. That ain’t Orion, buddy.”

Bumblebee looked over Magnus’s frame, his optics filling with coolant. He chirped to Jazz unhappily, and the black and white mech just smiled sadly at him, “He does look a lot like Orion, Bee. Ya right, kiddo. That’s cause that is Orion’s Sire. He is gonna help us find Orion, ya know that? He can do it too, cause he’s a Prime.” Jazz whispered to the little mech. He knew better than to reveal what Magnus was too loudly, one never knew what was lurking in the shadows, not out here in the wastes.

Magnus felt his spark clench as the tiny sparkling’s optics grew wide with hope and wonder. **_Oh Primus… let me live up to that hope. Orion must be some mech to inspire such loyalty, and respect from his crew… Oh my son… I pray I will have the honor of meeting you… before…_**

Jazz smiled up at his mate, “Hey Prowl, where’s…” His lover’s faceplates stopped his question as realization hit him. “Oh…” Jazz said quietly, his optics flickering towards Kup, and Mirage. Both mechs looked at Prowl, Kup’s faceplates filling with controlled fury, and Mirage’s just looking more broken, his arms holding Smokescreen tighter.

A wave of sorrow and mourning fell over the group, and it was made all the worse as Bumblebee trilled out brokenly once he realized why all of the older mechs were so sad.

“Shhhh bud, I know it hurts, but we gotta be strong, ok?” Jazz held the sparkling tighter as Bee cried quietly against him.

Ironhide stood somberly and looked to his mate, “We are ready, Magnus. Please lead the way.”

The Prime looked over the forlorn group, his faceplates stoic, but strong, and understanding, “This way.”

The sullen group walked for near five klicks before they reached an almost fully complete building, Magnus stood aside as he ushered the group in. His optics peering around his surroundings for a moment, making sure no other mech was about, before closing the tattered door behind him.

“Luckily Wheeljack was able to pinpoint a more covered area to bridge to. This technology is vital to the survival of our species, and its secret is highly coveted by my group. Now, you are going to hear a loud electrical sound, and then something akin to a portal shall open before…” The Prime looked at all of the confused, and blank faceplates front of him.

“Hmm… how to explain this. Well, there will be a loud sound, and then a ball of light will appear and expand to a size that can allow us all to walk through. Let me remind you all though, that we can only do four mechs at a time, otherwise our natural energies could short out the bridge. I think carrying two sparklings should be fine though, as their electrical signatures are so small. So… don’t be afraid, is what I am attempting to say.”

The mechs just looked at him strangely and he vented as he commed his base.

**:Wheeljack, this is Ultra Magnus. Please open the ground bridge and alert our medics I am bringing some patients to them.:**

**:I read ya Prime, but how many ‘patients’ we talking about here? We don’t wanna overwhelm the bridge.:**

Magnus rolled his optics, **_Can he ever do just one task without complaining about it, or thinking I am a complete idiot?_**

**:I am well aware of the limitations of the bridge Wheeljack, I am not an…:**

The other side of the comm suddenly broke through his transmission, **:Limitations! LIMITATIONS!? I will give you ‘ _limitations_ ’ _Priiiime_! How about I limit your aft to staying stuck in l _imbo_ , you ungrateful scrap heap! I am only working with the barest materials to alter _TIME_ and _SPACE,_ but I am _sooorry_ for its _limitations,_ oh mighty lord!:**

Magnus rubbed at his helm _patiently_ waiting for Wheeljack’s tirade to be over. When the other mech had finally quieted long enough to vent, Magnus commed him once more. **: Have you met your quota yet Wheeljack? Because I have nine injured, hungry, and recently mourning mechs and sparklings staring at me, and I am certain they would rather be in the safety of our base then out here where their companion just died.:**

His comm fell silent for a moment before coming back online, a far quieter, and more humble Wheeljack finally answering. **:Yes… I am done… for now. I will get that bridge open, and the medics have been alerted.:**

Magnus smiled apologetically to the confused group, they hadn’t heard any of his conversation with the wild engineer. “I apologize, I was conversing with my head engineer, he… he is a character.”

Ironhide looked at him amused until the room filled with a loud crackling sound.

Even though all the Ratz had been warned of what to expect, almost all of them jumped as the bridge burst to life in front of them!

“HOLY SCRAP!” Jazz cried out, his optics wide as the strange circle of green energy swirled before him.

The only bot that seemed unaffected with the swirling vortex was Bee. The little sparkling chirped and whistled excitedly, his servos clapping as if he were seeing a show.

“Alright, who first?” Magnus asked, turning from the bridge to find all of the mechs gaping at him, terror in their optics.

“Who’s first!? Are ya outta ya fragging mind!? What the frag is that slag!? What do ya wanna us to do, go in it!?” Jazz sputtered out.

Magnus blinked at the Ratz for a moment before laughing, “Yes, you need to walk through it. It will take you to my base. It is perfectly safe, well, mostly. No one has ever died from a bridge jump, though… we did lose one mech in the earlier stages.” As Jazz keened and backed away from the portal Magnus opened his servos waving them to quickly dismiss the other mech’s fears.

“No, no… it was fine. We ended up finding him eventually, course, he was missing both his legs, but that was his fault really. He knew better than to walk too slow, but we fixed that problem as well.”

There was stunned silence for a moment, all of the Ratz staring at the Prime like he was insane.

“NOPE!” Jazz yelled suddenly. “NOPE! NOPE! Frag that, frag you! Am’ good!” Jazz put Bumblebee down and made to leave the dilapidated building.

Prowl groaned, and ran after his mate. “Jazz, we need to do this! It will be fine, you are just getting ahead of yourself.”

“PFFFFFT! Ahead of ma’self! That is a swirling vortex of DOOM, PROWL! Ah’ ain’t ever gonna enter one of those, no fragging…”

“Your sparkling seems fine with it,” Magnus said lightly.

All of the mechs that had been so focused on Jazz’s outburst suddenly turned to watch the little yellow mech wave bye to Magnus before happily walking into the bridge.

“BEE!” Both Prowl and Jazz screamed as they ran in after the smaller mech.

Magnus stepped in front of the Bridge as the rest of the group tried to follow suit. “Only four at a time! They are fine! Yet I can’t have you all running in there at once!”

“How do we know they are FINE!?” Mirage screamed, his optics wide with terror.

“How do you think I got here. I swear to you all, it is…”

“What the FRAG is taking so LONG!”

The group all turned back towards the portal, just to see a disembodied helm floating in the center of it.

“AHHHHHHHH! HOLY PRIMUS! IT’S JUST A HEAD!” Mirage screamed, terrifying poor Smokescreen out of his recharge. As he began to wail, both Knockout, and Breakdown were ripped from their recharge as well, and pretty soon the entire building was filled with wailing terrified screams.

 Magnus glared at Wheeljack, and the engineer merely looked at him sheepishly before pulling back into the portal.

Ironhide rubbed his faceplates, “We need to move, all this noise is bound to bring attention to us.”

Kup nodded as he bravely approached the portal, hold his vents before dashing through with the two screaming sparklings.

Mirage vented frantically and he too approached the bridge, he said a quick prayer to Primus, and ran in.

Finally it was just Ironhide, and Magnus, the two old mechs looking at one another exhaustedly. “Quite a group you have there, Hide.”

His mate looked at him and laughed, “This is nothing, you should see them all drunk.”

Magnus laughed heartily, and grasped his love’s servo tightly, “It is good to have you back, Ironhide.”

The smaller mech smiled before reaching up and pulling his love’s helm down to his own, “I love you Magnus, let’s not part like that, ever again… life is too short.”

The Prime smiled back at him lovingly, “I concur, dear one. Never again, and soon, we will have Orion with us again, and we will finally be the family we were always meant to be.” He leaned further down, his dermas brushing his lover’s lips for the first time in two thousand vorns.

Ironhide growled into the kiss, his fans swirling as his frame began to heat up.

“HEY!” Wheeljack pushed his helm through the bridge once again, and the two mechs pulled themselves away from each other painfully. “Move your AFTS, but don’t fragging run in here like you’re on fire! We just had to clean the fragging _pile_ of idiot mechs up off the floor. Stupid idiots, all tripping over themselves....” Wheeljack’s voice faded as he pulled himself back through the portal.

The two mechs smiled at one another once more, their servos still entwined as they walked together towards the bridge.

Ironhide stopped right before the entrance, his helm turning to look out one of the building’s many holes. He felt his spark clench as he realized he was just getting further away from Orion each day.

Magnus squeezed his servo gently, and pulled him from his dark thoughts. “We will return, Ironhide. Orion won’t be lost for much longer.”

Ironhide nodded, and smiled sadly back at his mate. As they walked through the portal he vented deeply, **_Please be strong for us Orion. We are coming for you, I promise…_**


	10. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, don't want to ruin things but... an unexpected light... let's say. Sorry for errors, hope you enjoy!

Ariel and Chroma woke as their internal chronometers both began to beep incessantly, and the first thing they noticed was how cold the berth was.

“Where…?” Chroma started, rubbing her optics as she rebooted her systems from recharge. It wasn’t exceptionally abnormal for her Master to wake before them, but he normally only did so for emergencies.

Ariel stood, stretching her frame before checking her messages, yet she didn’t find any from her Master. “Odd, do you have any messages from…”

“Mistress, look!” Chroma whispered suddenly, and Ariel turned to where the other femme was pointing.

There on the tiny ‘pet’ berth lay their Master, his large frame tightly curled around the Rat. Her optics widened at the sight, and she felt her spark grow cold. **_What is he doing!? Oh… Master… You are being so very foolish when it comes to this Rat. What if Soundwave had come in, or… or any other servant!? You would be disgraced in a moment!_**

She looked back over at Chroma, her concern growing as she saw Chroma scowling darkly at the Rat. Chroma was vastly loyal to her, and in turn Megatron, but seeing Orion be favored so often, and so undeservedly had begun to wear on the other femme, her jealously becoming more and more consuming.

“Chroma.” Ariel said curtly, and the other femme looked at her immediately. “Not. A. Word. Let me handle this, do you understand?”

Chroma looked like she wanted to retort, but merely gritted her denta and nodded.

Ariel was grateful for her continued control of the femme, yet wondered how long that would last if their Master continued to act like he was. **_He is giving too much control to that Rat… bots may start to think the King is compromised… by a slave…_**

She vented deeply as she made her way over to her Master. She crouched down quietly, and gently rubbed the King’s side plating.

“Master?” She inquired as she rubbed him.

The silver mech groaned, his optics flickering open after a moment and he glanced at her hazily. “Ariel? What…”

“It is morning Master, and you have that meeting concerning the Rat infestation of the southern border.”

The King shook his helm trying to clear the lingering lag of recharge from his processor when he suddenly realized where he was currently laying. His optics widened as he looked to Orion’s still unconscious frame, memories of last night flickering through his processor.

He smiled down at the smaller mech, his servo caressing Orion’s helm softly. **_He is truly a sight to behold…_**

Ariel smiled tightly at the open display of affection. Normally she would think nothing of it, yet the King did not seem the least bit concerned of being in the Rat’s berth, on the floor, and being found that way by his two slaves… **_He is in far too deep with this Rat…and it is leaving him with his guard down._**

“Master..” She started again, her voice steady even as her spark burned with worry for her Master.

“Yes, yes… I am going.” Megatron grumbled as he gently untangled his frame from Orion’s. He stepped over the smaller mech, Orion mumbling quietly as he curled into himself.

Megatron smiled again at the smaller mech before stretching  the aches out of his large frame. **_What a wretched place to recharge. Perhaps I could get him something a bit softer to lie on?_**

“Ariel, I will require you presence today, and Chroma, I need you to take Orion to his new work place.” The silver mech said as he rolled his large shoulders.

Chroma fought the urge to glare at the recharging mech, “What is his job to be, Master?”

Megatron rubbed his helm, “Well, as he is white caste, and so highly scorned amongst the castle, I have decided to give him a job that will ensure he will be spared most of the wrath of the other royals. Until I merge with him, he is at the whim of any bot. I have the details of his job on that data stick.”

Ariel invented, her optics looking over to Chroma quickly. Though Ariel was merged with the King, Chroma had not yet had that honor. Granted, she had only just recently become another favorite of the King’s, the fact that he was even speaking about merges and the Rat was sure to burn.

Chroma merely smiled as she grabbed to data stick off of the table Megatron had indicated and bowed, “Of course, Master. You are a good Master to care so deeply for your slave’s safety.”

Megatron smiled at her, “I care for all of you, as best I can.”

As Megatron turned to leave Ariel was certain she saw Chroma’s optics flicker slightly, and her spark clenched tighter. **_I need to speak to him about this, before this problem grows bigger…_**

She glanced down at Orion’s unconscious form.   ** _Since you arrived the entire castle seems to be spiraling out of control, Rat. Just what is it about you that... in the short time you have been here, you can affect so many?_**

Ariel shook her helm, her processor whirling, and spark filled with concern as she followed after her Master.

……………………..

Orion was awoken by a kick to his chassis, and he immediately started in high gear.

He went to jump to his pedes only to have the chain and collar around his neck gag him, and he quickly fell back on his back.

He moaned as he heard Chroma laugh above him, “Graceful, Rat. I can see why our Master is so _infatuated_ with you.”

Orion glared at her, his servo rubbing at his throat. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but he was fairly certain he heard a slip of jealously in the femme’s voice.

Suddenly he remembered what he had done last night with the King and he felt his tanks roll uncomfortably in his chassis.

**_Stop that Orion, you know why you…_ **

“Get up, Rat. Your first day of work begins.” Chroma stated, her tone sounding bored now.

“W..work?” Orion asked nervously, his spark clenching in his chassis. He suddenly realized he didn’t even know what kind of slave he was! Was he a pleasure bot? Given that all he had done since becoming a slave was… Well, he had just assumed.

The femme glared at him, “You will address me as Madam, or Madam Chroma, Rat. That is the only warning you get today.”

Orion grit his denta, his earlier fear quickly being replaced with irritation. “Work… Madam?”

“Yeah, what do you think we do all day, Rat? Just frag the day away? No. Come on stand up.” Chroma put her servos on her hips waiting impatiently for him to stand.

The larger mech pushed himself to his full height. He knew it was petty but he liked how he towered over her. **_Small gifts… I will take what I can…_**

She glared at him before reaching down to the block that his chain was attached to. Apparently this base was magnetized somehow, and once it recognized some command from Chroma, it immediately seemed to weigh nothing and she lifted it easily.

“Fascinating!” Orion said his optics wide as he stared at the block.

Chroma rolled her optics, “What it really fascinating about this is how easily it can become a wonderful  training tool. Let me show you.”

Orion only had a moment to brace himself when Chroma threw the block to the side of her, and it instantly grasped for the metal floor with such force Orion was ripped from his pedes, and dragged after it.

“Ahhhhh!” Orion slammed into the ground, his faceplates crashing against the floor and splitting his lower derma slightly.

“Uhhhh,” He groaned, raising his aching helm as he glared at her.

She laughed again as she daintily walked over his fallen frame, and picked up the block once more. “I could have just told you about that little feature, but I find the visual aid far more entertaining. Come on, back up Rat.”

Orion felt his fists curl at his sides, yet he kept his intake shut as he stood.

“Well done, Rat. You are learning. As our Master is the King and has many important duties to attend to, and Ariel is with him, it unfortunately falls to me to escort you to your work place.”

She growled and looked at him darkly. “Let me just say, I am less than pleased with this arrangement, but I am loyal to our Master, and Ariel, so I will sacrifice for them. I have not forgotten what you tried to do to our Master, _Rat_ … nor will I forget how you obtained your undeserving slave status through that failed assassination attempt. Suffice to say, I hate you.”

Orion laughed, “The feeling is mutual, Madam.”

Chroma glared at him darkly, “Good. Now, let’s move. Can’t have our Master’s new ‘pet’ be late for his first day.”

Orion felt his spark clench once more, “Can I ask what my job is to be, Madam Chroma?”

She smiled at him, “You are to be a pleasure bot for the royal’s long meetings. Those can get so boring you see, that they need some entertainment.”

Orion stumbled back, panic rising in his spark as his frame began to shake terribly, “W..what?” He strangled out, his processor glitching as terror filled him.

Suddenly Chroma laughed, “I am joking Rat! Ah, you should see your faceplates!” She laughed harder as Orion vented brokenly in front of her, she enjoyed the effect her words had on him. “Though I don’t understand why that would bother you so much. Those bots are highly respected, anyways no, you are going to be working under the castle, right next to the dungeons in the labs and archives.”

Orion recovered from the wretched femme’s cruel joke, and felt hope rise in his chest, “Archives?”

“Come on, Rat. You will see once you get down there. I _have_ to walk you down ‘pet’, can’t have your kind strolling freely through the castle, especially after last time.” She pulled on his _leash_ and Orion merely groaned as he followed her out of King Megatron’s berthroom.

He blinked at the bright sunlight that filtered through the beautiful halls, his optics adjusting to the drastic change painfully. As everything became clearer around him, he realized he never truly got to observe the ornate décor that covered the interior of the castle.

Beautiful carvings covered the stone that made up the walls of the halls. The images varied in size and intricacy yet most depicted the _glorious_ history of flight frames especially what, Orion assumed, was Kaon’s royal family. Large and stunning flight flames were carved flying along the skies. Their noble looking frames looking delicate, and yet equally fierce as they flew.

As Orion walked he realized that he was following a particular tale, as a repetition of certain frames were depicted over and over again in varying settings, or actions. Part of him wished he could study the walls more intensely, yet Chroma was insistent and ruthless with her hurried walk, and he could on gaze upon each carving, and sometimes painting, for just a nano-second.

“Hey Silver, halt!”

Orion almost crashed into Chroma as she stopped so abruptly he had to grab onto a wall to keep from falling on top of her.

He blinked in confusion, opening his intake to ask her _what the frag,_ but he suddenly noticed a large black colored flier stomp his way over to them. Orion frowned as something in his processor recognized this mech. **_Maybe from my escape, or the coronation?_**

As the flier got closer Orion’s spark began thundering in his chassis. He knew this mech, he knew this mech better than he ever wanted to for, he had been there at the banquet. Orion stumbled back, panic ripping through his frame, yet he realized the flier’s optics weren’t on him… but Chroma?

The femme tugged on his chain and they both went to their knees before the larger mech. “Master Blackout.” Chroma said as she kept her helm down.

“Stand, Silver.” The royal said gruffly, and Chroma immediately complied.

Orion stayed kneeling, his spark hammering in his chassis as he did so. He was very aware of the other flight frames that walked around the three of them. None seemed to pay them any mind at all, and easily walked around the trio.

“Why’d you head off so early last night, slave?” Blackout asked his voice dark, and low.

“My Master needed me, Master Blackout. I was instructed to…”

“You are a terrible liar, Silver. Why would you do that to me, lie to me? I must say, it isn’t a very bright idea. I feel _doubly_ insulted now.” The large mech snarled at her.

Orion could only see the femme’s pedes, yet he could tell she was trembling. **_Chroma is terrified of this mech! Why!? What is he going to…_**

Orion’s question was answered as Chroma’s pedes suddenly lifted from his vision, and he heard her choking slightly.

Orion lifted his helm in alarm, his optics widening as he spied the femme being lifted up by her throat.

The flier, Blackout as he was called, looked down at him dangerously, “Don’t look at me, Rat!”

Orion vented hard as he lowered his helm once more, his processor reeling as he watched the pedes of other fliers and grounders pass without even hesitating in their steps. **_Why, why is no one helping her! How can this possibly be allowed!?_**

“For..forgi..ve me, Ma..as..ter.” Chroma choked out, her trembling frame beginning to jerk as her vents started to stutter.

“Must I call for retribution, slave? You think because you are one of King Megatron’s favorites that you can just stop pleasing the rest of us? HUH!? You aren’t merged, I have every right to you as he does!” He shook her violently, her plates clattering wretchedly as she fought for air.

**_No one, no one is doing anything! I… I have to… but no, they will make me go through another banquet! I… but.. ARRRRRGH, FRAG IT!_ **

Gritting his denta, Orion stood. He allowed his rage to fill him, and hoped it carried to his faceplates as he glared up at the taller mech. “You are harming one of King Megatron’s personal slaves. You have no proof that he didn’t need her, and can you imagine what will happen to you if you are wrong in your ill-informed assumption.”

Blackout stared at him, blatant shock written all over his faceplates.

“N..ooo…ack… Or…io…ack..n.” Chroma’s coolant filled optics bulged as she looked over at him.

The shock that had come across Blackout’s faceplates quickly turned deadly serious and he dropped Chroma’s frame unceremoniously on the floor in front of him before advancing on Orion. “Brave words, for white caste, _RAT._ I don’t know if you have noticed, but nobody cares what happens to filth like you, Rat. You are sticking your neck out there for nothing.”

The larger mech grew closer still, and Orion had to fight from backing away. He forced himself to stare defiantly up at the mech, his optics blazing just as brightly as the flyer’s.

“Leave the chain, Silver, and get out of my sight.” Blackout ordered, his optics never leaving Orion’s.

“He… i..is ex..pected, M..Master Breakdown.” Chroma pleaded with the larger mech.

Blackout spun around, and immediately struck the femme hard across her faceplates. As she went flying she dropped the chain she held, and it quickly magnetized to the floor pulling Orion with it.

“Ahhh!” He cried out as his frame was ripped violently to his left, his frame crashing onto floor.

“YOU DARE QUESTION ME, SLAVE!? I said, LEAVE IT!” Blackout stomped over to the smaller femme, his optics blazing.

Chroma bowed down to him meekly, “Forgive me, I shall tell them he has been requested, Master Blackout.” She stood, bowing once more, before turning and hurrying down the hall.

Orion groaned miserably, suddenly aware at how empty the hall had become. He watched as Chroma practically ran down the hall, and felt himself vent in relief for her, yet as he felt the large mech’s shadow fall over him, he whimpered internally. **_Oh Orion… Ironhide is right, you are a self-sacrificing idiot._**

“You stupid, Rat. You think you have the right to even speak to me? I could kill you, right here in this hall, and no one would shutter an optic. I could take you here and others would just _enjoy_ the show! You obviously need a lesson in how truly worthless you are.”

Orion’s only got to shutter his optics a moment before Blackout’s pede _slammed_ into his faceplates.

“UHHHH!” The smaller mech cried out as energon filled his intake and his frame flew back as far as the chain would allow. He jerked to a stop just a few feet from the larger mech, his neck cables aching wretchedly.

Blackout then ran up to his frame, his pede moving back once more before bringing if forward, and smashing it into Orion’s chassis. “Arrrrgh!”

“YOU ARE NOTHING! NOTHING, BUT FILTH!”  The flier grabbed the handle of his chain’s block, and Orion’s spark clenched painfully as the other mech easily lifted it. **_Of course he can… I keep forgetting every bot around here has total fragging control over me, but me…_**

The black mech looked around before smiling, “Let’s find some privacy, Rat.” He said darkly as he began walking towards one of the doors in the hall, pulling Orion’s frame behind him.

The flier opened the door, and his smile broadened, “Yes, this will do nicely.” He dragged Orion in after him and shut the door.

Peering through the static that flickered over his optics, Orion could see they had entered a study of sorts. The room had multiple cases for data pads, some ornate statues, and a huge desk along one large window.

He flinched as Blackout grabbed him by his throat and picked him up just to quickly slam his back onto the top of the desk. Orion was fairly certain he had landed on some datapads and other objects as he heard and felt things shatter beneath his frame.

His processor was still reeling from the earlier hit, and his growing terror as the larger mech moved to his helm. He grabbed Orion’s arms and immediately tangled his wrist’s in his chain.

“I love these fragging blocks, so many uses.” The larger mech laughed  as he dropped the remaining length of the chain and block to the floor where it immediately magnetized and stretched Orion’s frame across the desk, pulling his arms and helm on one side of the desk, while his legs hung over the other.

“Perfect I would say, don’t you agree?” The black mech laughed out as he moved back to the front of the desk.

**_Arrrrrrgh, fragger… these flyers are all fraggin sick! They just take whatever they want, whenever…_ **

Orion flinched as he felt Blackout’s servo rub the left side of his hip, and he tried to kick out at the wretched mech but as his helm was also hanging off the other side of the desk, he couldn’t see where the fragger was. He tried to lift his aching helm but all he could really see was his own chest plates and a little of what was on either side of him.

“Eh, eh, eh… no kicking, Rat.” The larger mech growled out.

“Arrrrrgh!” Orion cried out as Blackout punched his side plates.

“Try and kick me again, and I will kick you in the spike plate so hard, it will become dysfunctional!” The wretched mech snarled out.

Orion growled back at him, yet couldn’t help but flinch again as he felt the other mech’s servos slide along the inside of his thighs. **_Ohhh… please no… not again… please…_**

“You are trembling, slave. Is that from anticipation,” Blackout leaned over Orion’s frame, pressing his hips hard against the smaller mech’s as he peered down at him. “Or is it from fear?”

Orion snarled at him staring up at the other mech’s optics defiantly, “Are you always so incompetent that you need to beat simple slaves into interfacing with you? Rather embarrassing if you ask me.”

Blackout roared, “Incompetent!? I will show you _incompetent!_ ” He brought his fury ridden frame back slightly, raising his arm before brutally thrusting three of his clawed digits into Orion’s dry valve.

“ARRRRRRGH!” Orion screamed as fire ripped through the bottom of his chassis, his optics filling with coolant from the pain.

“Not so insolent now, are ya?” Blackout laughed as he pulled his servo all the way out just to slam it back in viciously. “You like that, you disgusting RAT!?”

“Arrrrrghhh, frag off. You are PATHETIC, and a COWARD!” Orion screamed out even as his frame began to hitch, and coolant dripped to the top of his helm. **_I HATE THIS! I HATE ALL OF THIS! I felt hopeful today, I actually… can I not have one day here with hope!?_**

“PATHETIC, HUH!?” He shoved his servo harder into Orion’s valve, as if trying to force the whole thing within the smaller mech, but all it did was tear into the sensitive protoform more, the port being too small, and too dry to allow it to move forward more. The pain from the failed attempt was stunning though, and Orion screamed wretchedly.

“ARRRRRRRRRRGH!! PLEEEEASE, STOOOP. YOOOU’RE RIIIPPING ME APAAAAART!” He sobbed openly now, his frame shaking terribly. He felt nauseous from the agony that bled through the bottom of his chassis. **_PLEEEEASE, MEEEGATRON, HELLLP ME!_**

Blackout growled finally ripping his servo from the smaller mech’s bleeding valve. “You are NOTHING compared to ME! I will teach you that lesson before we are done here, I PROMISE you that, _slave!_ ”

Orion could hear the familiar _shhcckk_ sound of an interface panel opening, and he braced himself for another brutal assault. **_Pleeeease… just make it quick… everything hurts so much already…pleeeaaase…_**

Just as Blackout prepared himself to plunge into the crying mech’s port, the door suddenly opened, and he spun around readying to scream at whoever dared interrupt him. “Close the fragging door you… oh… my Lord.”

Orion couldn’t see what was happening, but he sobbed in relief as Blackout pulled himself away, for now anyways.

“What are you doing to MY DESK!?” A shrill, and furious voice screeched out.

“Uhh… the Rat, he insulted me my Lord. I needed to teach him a lesson, as is my right. I just, didn’t realize this was your room, forgive me Lord.”

Orion wasn’t certain who had entered, but he could hear fear in Blackout’s voice, and… he was fairly certain he had heard the Lord’s voice before, whether or not that was a good thing he didn’t know.

“The, Rat? King Megatron’s?” The Lord asked, his voice changing in tone slightly.

“Yes, the fragger deserved all of this my Lord, I promise you. He as insolent as they come, and I don’t know why King Megatron allows him to run about the castle like this! First he tries to kill the King, and then attacks flight frames in his escape, and now…”

“I am well aware of his history, Blackout. Sort yourself out and I shall deal with him.”

Orion felt his spark grow cold, and he sobbed quietly, any hope he had _foolishly_ built up shattering once more. **_Ohhh… Why… whhhy do I still have hope for these monsters… why should I hope for anything here?_**

“My Lord, it is fine, I can take care of him. I have already rudely invaded your…”

“It is fine Blackout. Go on now. I shall deal with him.” The Lord said sternly.

“Yes, Lord. Thank you, and again, forgive my intrusion.”

Orion heard some shuffling, and then the door opening and closing leaving him with whatever Lord had found him.

He shuttered his optics, waiting for pain, or servos to begin to crawl over him. **_I wish I could just hide… I just want to hide…_**

He heard the other mech move towards his helm and flinched as he felt two servos grasp his wrists.

“You certainly have a knack for inciting the masses don’t you, Rat?” The Lord said quietly.

Orion moaned brokenly, turning his helm away. He was afraid the other mech would start brutally fucking his intake, yet he vented in surprise as the chain that had been wrapped around his wrists was suddenly untangled.

He didn’t move, for fear of punishment. He was just grateful that his chassis wasn’t being stretched so painfully any longer.

“I am not going to hurt you, Rat. Though, by all rights I should. You may open your optics Orion, you are safe with me.”

The words the Lord said resonated with Orion, he had heard them before, from the same voice in a similarly awful scenario and he felt his spark bloom with hope and relief. He opened his optics instantly, his torn dermas forming a grateful albeit broken smile as he saw the wonderful visage of Prince Starscream standing above him.

“M..Ma..Master.” He sobbed out, his frame shaking as the brutality of the last few kliks changed into immediate and powerful relief.

“Hello Orion.” The Prince said sadly, his dermas frowning as he scanned over Orion’s energon and coolant covered helm. “Do you need help in rising?”

Orion blinked at the other mech, instantly feeling awful for being draped over his Master’s desk like this. “Ahh, no… I…” He tried to lift himself up, but all of the damage he had acquired recently made it hard to lift his frame up.

“Wait a moment, allow me grab the block first.” Starscream said and he bent to grab the wretched thing and like everyone else, he lifted it easily.

The Prince slipped his other arm under Orion’s back and began pulling the larger mech upright.

Orion grunted and gasped as he lifted off of the desk, his back struts screaming and abdominal plating aching from the earlier kick. He cringed at the sound of the broken datapads and various items he had crushed as they fell from his back plates.

He placed his pedes down, and tried to stand as he became upright, but between the agony between his legs, the pain in his chassis, and his dizzy helm, he instantly collapsed in front of the desk, his servos barely catching the front of his chassis and he fell to his knees.

“Uhhh,” Orion groaned as some of the shattered trinkets fell upon his back plates as he leaned heavily against the front of the desk. “I apologize for breaking your things, Master.”

Starscream snorted as he moved in front of the injured mech, “Did you purposefully slam yourself onto my desk?”

Orion looked up at the other mech, his optics sad and clouded, “No…”

“Then do not apologize for it.” Starscream said simply as he crouched down.

Orion nodded painfully, shifting so that he could sit, his back resting against the front of the desk. His helm dropped, optics scanning over the damage that now covered his chassis and inner thighs. **_When did this become the norm for me?_** He noticed how energon dripped from his open valve, and from his faceplates, and he fought to keep from breaking down.

Starscream scanned over the shaking mech, his optics following the numerous trails of energon, bruised plating, and ripped protoform. Orion’s faceplates were where the worst of the damage lay. His bottom derma was nearly spilt in two, the damage so severe that the Prince was certain it would leave a scar.

He certainly hadn’t expected to be saddled with this unexpected turn of events and honestly didn’t know what to do with the Rat. Sure he had had some fun using the mech to spite the King, yet he had to admit since last night, he had constantly been thinking of the smile Orion had given him in the end.

It had been so genuine, even after Starscream had said such awful things to the drug addled mech. He hadn’t said those things to hurt the Rat, he could have cared less for him then, he had just known Megatron obviously had a strange attraction to the mech, and he knew he could use that to hurt the arrogant King.

Yet, when Orion had been so gentle, his servos so… kind, and that fragging smile after it all… **_And then he was just ripped into by my fellow royals like a piece of scrap._**

Starscream had left once the other flight frames gotten ahold of the, Rat. He had felt oddly sickened by the display, and had no desire to watch what was going to happen to the strangely sweet mech.

He had made his way to his arranged sleeping quarters, his processor growing more and more uneasy with leaving the poor lost mech in the servos of those monsters. **_It wasn’t my fault he was there though. He is Megatron’s problem after all._**

He had reminded himself of that all night, and still that soft, grateful smile haunted his thoughts and pulled at his conscience. He may be ruthless when need be, and conniving to some, but he wasn’t sparkless. He knew what he did to Orion wasn’t fair to the larger mech, but that didn’t mean he needed to make it absolutely wretched for the Rat. **_Not like those sick fraggers… How far our mighty race has fallen…_**

The Prince shook his helm bringing himself out of his thoughts to find Orion looking at him, his still glistening optics looked concerned, for him?

“Are you alright, Master?” The larger mech asked softly, his dermas bleeding slightly as he did so.

Starscream laughed lightly, his helm shaking in disbelief, “Here you are bleeding and you ask if I am well. You are such an enigma, Rat… truly. Also, you do not need to address me as Master, Ra..Orion. I am not your Master, King Megatron is. You may say Lord, or Sir perhaps, but I am not your Master. Too many slaves forget that not every flight frame is their Master. Perhaps it is conditioning, or to protect themselves from insulting an overly arrogant flyer, I do not know.”

 Orion looked at him curiously, “Very well, Lord Starscream.”

The seeker couldn’t help but smile, for some reason Orion saying his designation like that seemed far better. He smiled wider when Orion too smiled, just a small one given his damage.

“We should get you to the med bay Orion.” Starscream said gently.

Orion’s smile vanished in a nano-second, his optics growing fearfully as he looked at the door, and the Prince found his fists curling tightly at his sides. “No bot will touch you when you are at my side Orion. Besides Megatron, I have the most authority within the castle, while I am here anyways.”

Orion’s helm spun back to the smaller mech, “You are leaving?” He felt his spark freeze at the thought. Beyond Ratchet, Starscream seemed to be the only mech that had been truly nice to him out of the kindness of their own spark. Megatron may be nice now, but the King had been a crazed switch of fury and then unexpected care so often, Orion found himself very wary of the mech.

“I must return to my kingdom soon, yes. I was visiting Kaon only for the coronation. In a few solar-cycles, once my Sire has a chance to appear and meet with King Megatron, I will be returning with him.”

Orion felt his hope shatter once again and he fought breaking once more. **_Of course he is leaving, I should have realized that… he is the Prince of Vos, not Kaon… Of course… Gods Orion… why… why do you… It will be fine, frag it. You knew you would be alone in this. You have your own plans anyways. Besides, he is probably just pretending to be nice anyways. Probably just to get close to you to…_**

“Orion…” The seeker wasn’t sure why but as Orion’s optics began to fill with coolant once more, he felt awful. **_I should have never gotten involved with this, Rat. Course, I had no idea how, how unique he was. I have never met a slave like him, or Rat. Slaves are normally so happy to just be told what to do, how to live. In fact, they long for that control so much they will turn on each other to keep it. Ratz, well, all the Ratz I have ever met were vicious, wild, and hateful things and then… and then there is Orion._**

“How did you end up like… What happened today, Orion?” Starscream tried to change the subject for the sorrowful mech, and he wanted to know because he was genuinely interested.

Orion laughed brokenly through his tears, “I was trying to get to the archives ha… to do my new job…”

Starscream frowned, “And you ran into Blackout?”

The larger mech grit his denta, “No, he ran into us. Chr… Madam Chroma was leading me to the lower levels of the castle when he stopped her. Apparently she had angered him by abandoning him last night, or some such thing, and he suspected she was lying to him when she said Mega… my Master needed her, and that was why she left.”

Orion lifted his helm, his optics blazing with such fury Starscream actually felt himself pull back from the mech. **_Primus, is there any emotion this mech doesn’t feel so passionately?_**

“He began to choke her. Right there in the hall! In front of every bot, Mas.. Lord Starscream, and no one…   _no one_ did _anything_ to stop him. NO ONE! Not one mech or femme even looked at them! I… I am constantly awed by the indifference so many here have regarding their fellow Cybertronians.” Suddenly Orion realized what he had insinuated, and he looked up to Starscream apologetically. “Forgive me Mas… Lord Starscream, I don’t mean from you, you have been so surprisingly kind to me, even though I am just a filthy Rat.”

Starscream invented deeply, his spark clenching as his budding guilt grew exponentially. “Orion, that is, unfair of you to say. I have not been so kind, and I can admit that. I shouldn’t have said that slag to you last night, or touched you for that matter, and I do not say that because I think you are undesirable… I just… I was… I used your vulnerable position to my advantage, and it has bothered me since. I do not like to fall to the levels many of my race has. Yet nevermind that, I fragging shot you as well… Granted, you were attacking a King, so I will say my reaction was warranted.”  

Orion blinked at him awe filtering through his optics, “I forgive you.”

Now it was Starscream’s turn to be surprised, “How the frag did someone like you come out of the wastes, Orion? I have never met a grounder like you, especially given where you come from.”

Orion vented as he thought of his family, “We are not all sparkless, mindless wretches out there. In fact, I would say there are far more willfully evil and mindless bots in this castle, than out in the wastes. At least out there, if another Rat, or mech tries to kill you, you know it is not just for fun… for entertainment, but out of the desperation left to those that have been forced into the violent, and despairing remains of a broken and twisted system.”

Orion smiled sadly, his derma trickling with energon as he did so, “Or so I think… yet who am I but a filthy Rat.”

Starscream flinched at those words but Orion merely laughed sadly. “It isn’t just you that thinks that, Starscream. Every one of the fliers I have met thinks that. Instead of embracing what could potentially be a harmonious and mutually beneficial existence between our two races, where we could live equally, and respect one another, we remain stuck in a world, a _system_ that some overly greedy mechs created for us long ago. You say you have never seen another grounder like me, and yet I assure you, they exist, just as royals like _you_ exist. The fact that you are even listening to me right now, shows me you are different. That you apologized for something readily accepted, if not encouraged, by this _system,_ shows me that as well, and I honestly think that there are more than just us out there that are different,  or perhaps... looking for change.  I... we… we all can be so much _more_ than this wretched system expects of us. This system is used to define who we are, or dictate how we must act, but all we would need to do to destroy it, change it is... be brave enough to step out of that mold, and expect better of ourselves.”

Orion vented deeply, his spark heavy, “I know it can be scary to stand up for what you believe is right, or to question what is wrong, especially when there are so many that oppose change, or are too frightened to voice even a small portion of their interest in change. Yet, for every voice that questions the system, maybe another will find their voice as well, then another, and another. Soon that one voice could have hundreds, thousands of voices behind it, and with that power comes change. Hopefully good change, and productive growth, of course.  I mean, if you have a united species, the heights to what they can accomplish are limitless! Were we to work together, as one species… all fighting for the common goal of our collective growth and collective understanding of the world around us, frag… “

Orion’s optics blazed with the wonder of possibility as he continued, “ If we all focused on the wonder of exploration, technology, science, and general betterment of all life on Cybertron, just imagine how much greater we would be, how much more advanced we would be! Instead of living in the menial growth that has occurred for centuries, all because one side is too busy trying to not be annihilated or controlled, and the other too gluttonous and obsessive in that control, that they fail to see how they have grown stagnant in their ways. You said yourself that you do not like to fall to the levels that many of your race has, so… when you look around at them, do you feel proud to be a flight frame?”

Starscream gaped at Orion. He had noted that not only had Orion called him only by his designation, but that everything the mech had said bordered on numerous levels of treason and yet, he couldn’t _stop_ listening.

Here was this _Rat_ , this white caste _slave,_ speaking with an eloquence, and cultured  manner that rivaled the Kings of Cybertron, and… and the fragger was… right. He was right. He had taken the system that governed the entire planet, influenced both races every solar-cycle completely, _defined_ them all, and in just a few words, made the entire thing sound like the most foolish thing that ever existed.

The Prince rubbed his helm, his processor reeling from all that this seemingly simple _Rat_ had filled him with. “Orion, you must be careful with these thoughts. Your words are powerful, and… and worthy of consideration, but only to a select few. You could be severely punished for such thoughts, nevermind giving them voice.”

Orion laughed bitterly, his legs closing together to hide his bleeding valve, “I am punished by walking these halls Starscream… forgive me, Lord Starscream. Given that brutal reality, should I not try and address the truths that others cannot find the time, or energy… within all this chaos, to look at, or contend with? If I am to die here, I would like to know that until the end, I was honest with myself, and my beliefs for a better, stronger Cybertron.”

Starscream stared at the broken, yet magnificent mech before him, “Orion… you truly are a marvel.”

The larger mech smiled once more, “No, I am just honest, and brave enough, or foolish enough, to remain so…”

The two mechs stared at one another, both lost in their own thoughts when suddenly King Megatron’s voice erupted through the hall outside of their door.

“WHERE IS HE!?”

Orion oddly felt grateful for that voice, and fearful… **_Is he upset with me? Will he hurt me, or is he angry at Blackout? I never know what to expect!_**

Starscream rolled his optics, “Your Master is looking for you. I warn you Orion, your Master and I have a… mutual distaste towards one another. It would probably be a bad thing for me, and I apologize for the selfishness in this request, but it would be bad for him to find _you_ like this, in front of me.”

Orion blinked at the seeker, his spark suddenly racing, **_I don’t want Starscream to suffer because he saved me!_**

“I will, I can go to him… I will tell him of Blackout, but… I would like to tell him how you helped me.”

Starscream laughed and waved his servos dismissively, “Better not to Orion. Though I appreciate your concern. I do hope though, to find you in the archives in the remaining solar-cycles I get here. I normally hide down there, and look forward to the company. None of the other flight frames ever seem to visit the area. Perhaps I can read some things to you?”

Orion smiled as he pushed himself up, “I know how to read, well… minimally at least.”

The Prince only shook his helm in awe “Of course you do Orion, of course you do… Here, let me deactivate the block so that you can walk freely.”

Orion watched as the Prince opened a small panel and input a code of some kind. He tried to memorize the code but Starscream's digits were too fast, and, the smaller mech seemed to know what he was trying to do and he laughed lightly. "I wish I could give you the code Orion, but it will be changed now that it has been deactivated. I must confess, I had forgotten who I was in front of for a moment, and should not even have shown you how to open the panel. I am unused to such inquisitive slaves."

Orion blushed slightly at being caught, "I am sorry. I have been told by many a mecha that my curious nature would be the end of me."

The Prince closed the panel and looked up at Orion's blushing faceplates, and he smiled broader, "Well, they may not be wrong in that, but it seems to me that your curious nature is one aspect of you that sets you apart from so many. So, I would say it is a gift, a dangerous gift, but bravery, and honesty can be dangerous gifts as well, thus, you are already cursed."

Orion looked down at him and laughed, a genuine full laugh, "I think I am beginning to see the truth in that." 

The larger mech smiled lightly as he moved to the door carrying the deactivated block. He stopped before opening it, to look back at the kind Prince. “Thank you… for everything Starscream."

The Prince smiled back at him, ignoring how informally the Ra… Orion addressed him, “You’re welcome Orion. Until next we meet.”

And there it was, that same smile that had haunted him for breems shinning in a world of twisted rules and chaos for just a klik until it disappeared behind the misery of a golden door.

Starscream sat there a moment more, his processor reeling with everything that had occurred, and he found himself feeling… alive. _ALIVE_.

He felt more alive than he had _ever_ felt in his entire privileged life and… and it was all that Ra… no… Orion’s fault.


	11. Losing Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this one is... something... I do want to add that I had an issue with continuity, and realized I needed to explain how Orion was able to walk out of that room with the block attached to him, so I added just a few sentences to the very end of the last chapter to describe why Orion could carry the block. It is a quick read, that has something to do with something that happens in this chapter, so... check it out, or not, or whatever! Ok, sorry for errors, and enjoy!

“WHERE IS HE!?”

Megatron spun on Chroma, his faceplates dark and raging.

“I swear Master, the last place I saw him was right here! I don’t… I… Oh forgive me Master! I didn’t mean to leave him to…” Chroma stood before him shivering wretchedly.  Ariel stood by her side, her spark clenched tightly at what Megatron might do to the other femme.

The King vented deeply, his servos going to his helm as he tried to calm himself, “No… no Chroma, this isn’t your fault. When I get my servos on Blackout I swear, I am going to…”

Suddenly a door further down the hall opened and the trio of bots spun towards it just to see a limping, battered, and bleeding Orion step out.

“Meg… Master, I am here.” Orion said quietly as he limped towards the group.

Megatron froze for just a moment, his optics scanning over the damage that covered the smaller mech. His chassis was covered in discolored plating that was riddled with fractures, and some cracks. Sticky and dried energon was caked between the mech’s legs, and covered his chassis, all of it leading up to his ruined faceplates, where the poor mech’s lower derma was basically split in half and still bleeding.

“Ohhh, Orion,” Megatron moaned out as he rushed to the battered mech.

Chroma looked over Orion’s frame her optics dim, and spark guilt ridden. **_Why did the stupid fragger do that… for me? It… it isn’t my fault this happened. He should have kept his intake shut! Just like the rest of us do! I… I am not to blame for this… I’m not… aren’t I?_** She tried to keep the guilt that ate her at bay, but that he didn’t even look at her, yell at her, or blame her, made her feel even worse. Had their roles been reversed, she would have been livid for being left. Granted, would she have stuck her neck out for him, in the first place?

Orion kept his optics down as the King approached, he didn’t know what to expect from the larger mech, and knew he had little to no control over it anyways, so he merely waited for whatever fate had in store for him.

He flinched as Megatron’s shadow fell over him, but the larger mech didn’t hit him, or scream, or anything. The just stood there for a moment, and silence filled the hall.

Orion shifted uncomfortably, he wasn’t sure what Megatron wanted from him, or why he wasn’t saying anything. He braved it and looked up to the larger mech’s faceplates and found himself blinking in surprise to find Megatron’s optics glistening with coolant as he looked down at him.

“Me…Master?” Orion started, his spark, as always with this mech, a mess of confusion, and concern. “I am alright, Master… but, I will be late for work. I am sorry for that, I was looking forward to making it there. Do… do you think they will let me try again?”

Megatron looked at him incredulously and rubbed his faceplates, “Orion, you… yes… I will speak to them.” The King said quietly, his voice sounding terribly sad, yet it had hints of amusement in it as well.

Orion smiled, his derma dripping with more energon as he did so, “I… I am tired Master.”

Megatron blinked at him before shaking his helm, “Of course, may… may I pick you up?”

Orion thought about the request. In some ways he would have liked the dignity to walk on his own, show these fliers he could take on anything they did to him! Then again, even the walk from the room had been agony, so with a heavy vent Orion lifted his arms, and Megatron immediately scooped him into his large arms.

Orion tucked the deactivated block against his abdominal plating, Megatron’s optics flickering at the cube oddly, but he didn’t say anything as he turned and began his way down to the med bay.

The two femmes followed after their Master, their optics scanning through the halls as they walked. Their Master had told them if they saw Blackout to notify him immediately, and Ariel didn’t envy the black mech. Yes, everything he had done was technically… acceptable, but with how Megatron was, she imagined it would be a case of a missing royal… those happened sometimes.

As Megatron walked, Orion felt his frame begin to grow used to the gentle sways, and he laid his helm against the larger mech, the King rumbling at the gesture. Orion didn’t care what the larger mech thought of him relaxing in his arms, he just knew he was tired and sore, it was nothing more than that.

He had almost fallen into recharge as they walked through the med bay doors, Chroma, and Ariel standing guard at the entrance, as they walked in.

The med bay was mostly empty, only a couple bronze caste guards lay on some berths, and when they saw the King they tried to stand but Ratchet immediately yelled at them, “Epp, epp, get your stupid afts on those berths before I beat you with my wrench!”

The guards looked torn, either suffer the King’s ire, or Ratchet’s?

“I concur, remain still as your medic has suggested.” The King said sternly as he laid Orion on another berth.

Ratchet glared at the two guards once more before moving over to Orion’s berth. He bowed to the King and then turned to his patient, “What happened?”

“He was attacked,” King Megatron growled out, and Ratchet had to stop himself from flinching at the fury that filled the King’s words.

“I see, all right, I will get to welding and fixing those fractures. Master, you do not need to stay if you are required elsewhere.”

Megatron looked at Orion as he leaned forward, quickly unlocking the chain from his neck. “I am required somewhere, but I will wait until he is mended. I am going to take him to the meeting with me, at least until his attacker has been located. Orion, you will be attending a council meeting with me, all you will need to do is be silent. Normally the slaves attending must stand behind their Masters, but given your recent attack, I am certain you could sit aside.”

Orion looked at him, his optics narrowed, “I will stand, Master.” He certainly didn’t want to appear meek and over y cared for in front of those fraggers.

“I shall try and make this quick Master, I warn you though, his derma… that will scar. I will do the best I can but…”

“I do not care about scars _medic_ , just make him well.” Megatron snapped out.

Ratchet, his optics wide bowed and got to work on the injured Rat.

Orion scowled at the King for his tone with the medic but Megatron just snorted, and looked away as he mumbled something angrily to himself.

The silver mech looked over at the two guards, his dermas frowning. He recognized them as the dungeon/prison guards, for the grounder unit of course, as they themselves were such. He realized the level of damage they both had was far more than any mech of their station should have. “What happened to you guards?”

Both of the slaves sat up straighter, one hissing as he did so, “A minor altercation, Master, nothing we can’t…”

“Minor my aft, forgive me Master, but the Ratz returning from the mines, they are growing more, and more unruly. If we could just smelt them once they return Master, like we did with Master Galvatron, then they wouldn’t be attacking us!” Grumbled the larger of the two guards.

Megatron heard Orion gasp quietly behind him, but at least the smaller mech didn’t say anything. “What are their grievances?”

“Well, number one, they hate us…” Snarled out the larger, older slave.

“But… they say we are starving them as well,” The younger mech chirped in quietly.

The older mech glared at his companion, “Frag that! They will use any excuse just to attack us! These mechs, most of um been around since the Kings’ war. They are bitter, and angry, and they hate that they ain’t no slave! That is all it is, and all it will ever be! Please, Master, let us smelt um, then there be no problem at all. Keeping um alive is cruel in a way, most are on their last leg anyways, death would be a release for um.”

“Given the state of your frames, I would say not all are on their last leg, sir.” Orion’s voice sounded behind the King, and Megatron glared flatly at the smaller mech.

“Frag off, white caste,” The guard wanted to say more to the pest of a slave, but as Megatron himself brought him in, he figured he would hold his glossa.

“They still have worth after they return from the mines. I will have additional supplies of energon sent to the prisons, to ensure there is enough energon for all the prisoners, and of course my slaves. I respect the change in how they are handled will be daunting at first, but over time we shall benefit more from them remaining alive, other than just melting them down. I am certain.”

The two guards bowed their helms and said in unison, “Yes, Master.” Though Orion was fairly certain he saw the older mech’s optics narrow angrily.

After about a breem of work, Orion was looking far better off, his cracks mended, plating no longer dented, even if it was still discolored, and his lip delicately welded. Even the King had to admit he was impressed by the grounder’s skill.

As Orion pulled himself off the berth, and they readied to make their way to the council meeting, Megatron turned to the medic and vented deeply, “Good job medic, with the welds, and… I apologize for my tone earlier.”

He turned before he could see the medic’s reaction, ushering Orion out with him, but Orion glanced back to see the medic gaping after the King, his intake hanging open like he had just been hit with his own wrench.

Orion smiled, his lower derma aching far less now as he did so, that was until Megatron looked at him suspiciously, “Orion, who deactivated the block that was on you?”

The smaller mech vented deeply, thinking of how Starscream asked him to keep his involvement a secret, “A noble, but I promised not to mention their help. They did help me after Blackout though, Master.”

Megatron looked at him as they walked, “Why would they wish to stay anonymous?”

Orion shrugged, “I am certain they had their reasons, Master.”

Megatron stopped walking then, his optics dark, “Why will you not tell me? I would like to thank them for helping you.”

Orion sighed, his servos rising to rub his helm, “I promised I would…”

“I am your Master, Orion, and I am asking you who deactivated the block.” Megatron’s voice had gotten deeper, and far more serious.

Orion set his dermas, and brought his blazing optics up to stare into the King’s. “I made a promise, Master, and to me… that means everything. I will not change the way I act, just because I am in different company. That would be cowardly, _Master_.”

Megatron growled at him, his large frame moving closer to the smaller mech, “Your defiance is appreciated at most times, slave. Yet I warn you, do not forget the precarious situation you find yourself in, Rat.”

Orion vented deeply, “I am well aware of what kind of world I find myself in, Master. I have been reminded of its cruelty since I have entered it. Yet, I must also keep true to myself, Master, because in this chaotic world, that is all I have left.”

The two mechs stared at one another for a moment more, until Ariel cleared her intake, “Master, the council is waiting for us.”

Megatron snarled at Orion, “Yes, I know Ariel. You, keep your intake shut during this meeting Orion. I am giving you this one warning, if you misbehave I will be forced into reprimanding you, in front of them all.”

Orion glared coldly at the King, “I am punished for merely existing in this place, Master. I am used to it.”

Megatron paused at that, his optics flickering for a moment, before he growled and continued his walk towards the council chambers.

Orion sighed as he followed after him, his spark whirling with confusion once more. **_One klik he is kind, holding me, apologizing to Ratchet and the next… I hate this wretched place…_**

Only Ariel, Orion, and Megatron walked through the large golden doors that led to the council chamber. Inside sat a long oval table, and many chairs surrounded the outer rim of the table. Most of them were filled with higher members of the Kingdom’s citizens, but Orion didn’t recognize many of their names. Their faceplates though… he knew many of them from the banquet and as he walked in, many of them smirked at him.

He set his faceplates to neutral as he walked by the filthy fliers, he grimaced as he saw some slaves that were situated under the table, or in their Master’s lap all of them being fondled or servicing their owners to varying degrees. **_Argh, is there any moment that these fliers do something without needing to be serviced?_**

Orion gasped suddenly as he felt a servo grasp his aft, and he turned to find a nameless, yet familiar mech looking up at him. It was the first flier that had ripped him from Starscream the other night.

“Nice to see you in one piece, Rat. Be a shame if something as pretty as you got torn up too badly,” The royal said quietly, his dermas smiling wickedly.

Orion glared at the mech, but silently continued past him, a few more servos brushed against him until he finally made it to the back of the King’s chair. He had noticed how Ariel, who had walked before him, hadn’t been touched, or even looked at as she walked, and he felt a sting of jealously.

“I apologize for the disruption. Has everyone returned from the small recess?” The King started, his optics scanning across the table.

The door to the council room opened once more, and a few more members came strolling in.

After a few more kliks, the King finally sat down, and started the meeting once again.

Orion, stood silently through all the proceedings and reports, seemingly uninterested, and yet, inside he was reeling with joy. **_He brought me in to a council meeting! That means it is working… my plan is working! I know I cannot do much, yet, but if I ever get out of here, I will find a way to get this information out to grounders that can use it!_**

He had to fight from physically showing his joy when suddenly, he heard the royals speaking of sending a slave caravan through a particular portion of the wastes Orion was all too familiar with, and he knew to be terribly poisonous, and dangerous.

**_Don’t these mechs know their own kingdom? They will be sending those slaves to their doom…_ **

His horror grew as Megatron just ignorantly approved the choice, and was about to sign the order when Orion, groaning inwardly as he did so, stepped forward.

“Master, that area of the wastes is a literal cesspool of toxic waste from the war. If your slaves…”

Megatron’s helm spun towards him, his optics blazing, “What did I tell you slave!? Shut your intake.”

Orion blinked at the King, “Master, you are going to get your slaves kill…”

“I SAID, _shut_ your intake.” The King’s voice was deadly serious as he glared at Orion.

Megatron was appalled that the smaller mech would speak up! **_Is he trying to get himself punished, or killed!?  A slave giving his Master advice in a Council Meeting!? Why, Orion, why can you not listen for one klik._**

The King’s horror, and worry for Orion grew as he watched the smaller mech’s faceplates set in determination. “You will get them _KILLED_ , Master.”

“Shut it, Rat! Really King Megatron, allowing this Rat to interrupt our meeting like this?” One of the fliers said, his voice exasperated.

Megatron felt his spark roil in worry, “Slave, keep your intake…”

“YOU WILL LOSE ALL OF YOUR SLAVES! DOES THAT NOT BOTHER…” Orion cried out as Megatron pushed his chair back suddenly, grabbed him and sat him in his lap.

Orion looked up at the King incredulously just to open his optics wider as Megatron kissed him hard, his servo running down to Orion’s legs, pulling them apart, for all the council to see, and began to rub at Orion’s open valve!

The council members laughed at the display of control, many of them grasping onto their own slaves.

The King pulled his helm back, his optics flashing dangerously at Orion, before smiling and turning back to his council members, “Forgive my slave, my friends, you know how unruly pleasure bots get when they are not attended to.”

The other members laughed once more, and Orion just sat there horrified as he was rubbed lewdly in front of them all. **_Pleasure bot!? He just uses me like a mindless pleasure bot!? What happened to last night! What happened to appreciating who I was… frag him fragging MONSTER! I knew he was just a liar…and… and…_**

The King laughed with them and leaned forward as he signed the order, his optics glaring at Orion the whole time.

As Orion watched him he felt his spark filled with fire… **_You stupid, ignorant… TOOL!_**

“Duke Skywarp, what of the reports of the Northern Kingdoms?” Megatron inquired as he continued to rub the fuming Rat.

“Ahhh yes,” Duke Skywarp stood and walked to the end of the table. A large holovid blazed to life, and the royal began to go over some population numbers, resources, and many other statistics.

Orion didn’t care though, he was livid. Here he sat like some _pet_ in the King’s lap, being rubbed down like…. Like…

**_A pleasure bot… frag him, he wants to treat me as only some… some mindless slave, who’s only reason for existence is to be used… FINE. I can give him exactly what he wants!_ **

Orion grit his denta, his frame burning with his fury, and a sense of betrayal as he started to moan into the King’s servo. “Uhhhhh, Master… harder….” He moaned out.

Megatron started as he heard Orion begin to mewl, and beg in his arms, and he instantly tore his servos away from the smaller mech. **_What… what is he doing?_**

Orion glared at him, moaning even louder, “Nooo, please Master, don’t stop. It has been too long for your simple _toy,_ Master… I neeeed it…”

The King looked at Orion, his optics clouded in confusion, “Ori…Rat… what…”

“I think it is pretty clear what your slave wants, King Megatron!” One of the royals said loudly, and Megatron lifted his helm to find many members of the council staring at them.

Orion moaned louder as he licked at the King’s chin plates, “Please, Master… your slave needs you…”

Megatron smiled at his fellow royals, yet his spark was reeling with uncertainty. **_Why is Orion acting like this? Is it because of what I said? What the frag is he trying to do?_**

Orion suddenly pulled himself from Megatron’s arms and bent down so the front of his chassis lay across the table, his hips waving in front of the King, “Please, fill your pleasure bot Master, it is all we ever hope for…”

Megatron growled, his spark filling with rage as he watched the royals around him hoot and holler at Orion’s wanton display.

Another slave, that was with the royal right next to the King moved close to Orion, and grasped his helm lightly. The smaller mech seemed to hesitate just for a moment, but after glaring hatefully at Megatron, leaned his helm in and the two mechs began to kiss one another deeply.

Megatron gripped the arms of the chair so tightly he was certain some of the metal was crumpling under his digits. **_WHAT THE FRAG IS HE DOING!? WHAT KIND OF GAME IS THIS!? This isn’t Orion…_**

Orion hated as the royals hooted and cheered at his lewd display, but honestly, he was so angry at what Megatron did, at getting attacked in the hall, at all of it… and, and to just be seen as a stupid, mindless pleasure bot… after everything… after all he had tried to… He was tired, he was angry, and so terribly, _terribly_ disappointed in how Megatron had treated him today… and he didn’t know why.

**_Why should I care, he is just my Master, why should expect better of him!? Why should I want him to treat me better, why do I wish he would at least listen to my words, why do I wish he would respect me!? Why am I so hurt from what he thinks of me… why… I thought he… I hoped he…_ **

Orion suddenly sobbed, and pulled his helm away quickly to hide his suddenly coolant filled optics. He moaned as he covered his helm, and wiggled his hips, but Megatron had seen the instant change, just for a moment, and the depth of sorrow he had seen in Orion’s optics was enough to freeze his spark.

He stood, smiling perfectly as always, “Well, I think this meeting has devolved into something else entirely.” Laughing as he said it, the royals laughing as they played with their own slaves.

“I call an end to this meeting, and if you shall excuse me, I have some things to attend to myself.” He smiled as he picked up Orion’s hitching frame. The smaller mech curled up instantly, his servos covering his faceplates as the King carried him out of the room, Ariel following after.

As the King walked down the hall he snarled at Orion, “What the frag was that Orion!? Are you trying to get raped?”

Orion merely sobbed harder, his helm pulled tightly to his own chest. Megatron vented angrily, “I don’t understand what you were doing in there Orion, but you need to understand, if any of those royals requested you, I would have little to no say in whether or not they took you. Do you UNDERSTAND!?”

The King grit his denta as he finally made his way to their berth room door, and kicked it open angrily, startling Chroma that had been inside.

“Master!? Is all we…” Chroma froze as she saw Orion’s curled up frame.

“No, no it is not alright!” The King said as he placed Orion down in front of him, waiting as the door finally closed behind him. “WHAT THE FRAG WAS THAT!?”

Orion stood before the King, his frame shaking slightly, and optics dripping, but he remained silent.

“ARRRRRGH! You stupid, stupid fool! Not only do you question me, in front of my entire COUNCIL! Then you go and wiggle your aft in front of them all, like a, like a wanton WHORE!” Megatron screamed out, his servos gripping his helm in frustration.

Orion felt his spark flare with life once more, and he brought his blazing, defiant optics up to the King’s, “Is that not what I am to you, _Master!?_  Some needy, mindless, _pleasure bot_ that needed their daily dose of fragging!? FRAG YOU, MEGATRON! You want a pleasure bot, I can give you THAT!”

Orion turned around and threw himself on the berth, his legs opened wide, “If this is all I am to you then FRAG IT! I am tired of FIGHTING to be seen as ANYTHING ELSE!”

Megatron roared, “You know I see you as more than that Orion, what I did today was to _save_ your ignorant aft after what you did! I had nano-seconds to turn that mistake into…”

Orion growled, ripping his frame up from the berth, “MISTAKE! Let’s take about _mistakes_ , Master. DO you have any idea how many slaves you just signed up for death? DO YOU!? I DO. The caravan had fifteen hundred liters of refined energon, sixty cases of raw materials for weapons, and thirty two cases of various medical supplies. That caravan also includes the one hundred and sixty three lives, slaves, which will be transporting it, and you have just destroyed it ALL! So don’t talk to me about being an ignorant aft! If I am ignorant, only I PAY for my mistakes, you… you are the fragging KING. If you mess up, far more suffer for it. So today I had a choice, and you did as well. I MADE my choice, knowing what the outcome of that would be, you… you just wanted to shut me UP, and not be EMBARRASED!”

Orion vented furiously in front of the King, his fans whirling wildly as he stared up at the silver mech.

Megatron looked over Orion’s shaking frame, his optical ridge scowling, “I have been assured that that route has been scouted recently and is safe.”

“They lied.” Orion said simply, “Or were too lazy to do the work, or… or want you to lose that caravan, or make you look a fool, I don’t know, but they LIED.”

Megatron frowned, “Ariel, Chroma please go get that agreement for me. I need to look over the details once more.”

Ariel looked between Orion and Megatron. Both she and Chroma had watched the angry fight from afar. The would step in if need be, whether for their Master’s sake, or to keep Megatron from killing the Rat, but this sudden turn of events was most unexpected.

“Uhhh… yes, Master.” Ariel said hesitantly, her optics fleeting towards Chroma’s for a moment before they both bowed and left.

Megatron turned back to Orion, his shoulders slumping slightly as he did so, “I… We shall see about your claims Orion, but I want you to know, I… I merely said the pleasure bot comment, to save you from further punishment… I swear. I keep forgetting how sensitive you are to the prospect of being a slave. I never meant to insult you, not truly.”

Orion vented angrily, but without as much fire as before, “Meg…Master. I would rather be punished for keeping true to myself, than saved by pretending to be something else. I want these bots to know exactly what I am when I walk down the halls. I want them to see my fire, and my disgust, and I want them to hear my words! Not… not remember me being groped in front of them like some pet! If they are going to attack me in the halls, pat my aft as I walk past, I want them to know I will remember it all, and I am not afraid of them. I want them to see who I truly am, and how… how…”

Orion’s frame began to hitch, and he growled at his weakness. “I want them to see how NONE of.. of t..t.his is going t…t..to  breaaak m..m…meee…” Orion moaned, bringing his servos up to his optics, angrily wiping at the coolant that had formed there.

Megatron watched the smaller mech fight terribly to collect himself, “Orion… why then, why did you act like…”

Orion laughed bitterly through his tears, “I hated being seen, _by you_ , like every other royal here sees me, as just some mindless pleasure toy…” The red and blue paused for a moment though as he thought of Starscream, and suddenly his spark felt oddly conflicted, yet he wasn’t sure why.

Megatron looked at him sadly, “I don’t think that Orion… I told you..”

“SHOW ME! Show THEM! It is one thing to say it behind closed doors, but the moment we are out there, where I TRULY need you, you just fall to whatever they expect of you! How can I believe anything you say when your first response is, well, what would every other mech think?”

Megatron frowned, and his optics grew dim, “It is not that easy Orion… you are a slave, I am a King…”

Orion scoffed, “Oh yes, I almost forgot for a moment, please let me readjust my _collar._ Fine, if that is all we can be, than keep it like that everywhere Meg…arrrgh, _Master_ , and stop playing with my spark. Stop giving me hope for…” Orion stopped, his spark frozen in terror. **_What was I just about to say!?_**

“Hope for what, Orion?” The King asked gently, his frame moving closer.

Orion’s frozen spark suddenly began thundering in his chassis, “Hope.. for.. for some respect, from you… that is all.”

Megatron nodded, his large frame moving even closer, “Is that what you need from me? Is that all?”

Orion backed away, his back suddenly hitting one of the posts from the King’s berth. “I… yes… It, it would he..help, Master.”

Megatron growled quietly, “I hate when you call me Master…” He said, more to himself than the mech before him.

Orion blinked at him, “Why, you are a King, and I am just a mindless slave after all…”

“STOP! Just stop!” Megatron snarled out, he gripped Orion’s helm softly, pulling the other mech’s helm up to his, “You are so much more than just a slave Orion, you…”

Orion vented sadly, his optics growing dim, “Not out there. Out there I am exactly that, to them, to you…”

Megatron brought their helms closer, his thumb rubbing Orion’s chin softly. “Let me merge with you Orion. I… If you are merged with me, no one will touch you! You will be gold caste, and it will show them all…”

“That, I am just a higher level of slave… Master… That is no gift, not to me.” Orion said, his optics falling.

Megatron gaped at the smaller mech. To merge with a Master was a HUGE honor, especially for a case such as Orion’s. In fact, the King knew if he did so he would get many bad looks, and increased scrutiny if he did so with a former Rat.

Megatron gritted his denta, “Orion, do you have any idea what it would mean if you were to merge with me? How much safer you would be!?”

Orion’s shoulders slumped, “I know what it would mean to them. What it would mean to me, is something entirely different.”

The King growled. **_Fraggin ignorant…arrrgh, doesn’t he see what I am trying to give him!_**

“Orion, let go of your pride for five fragging kliks, and see what I am trying to do for you! I am trying to keep you SAFE!”

“Then set me free.” Orion said quietly.

Megatron froze and he stumbled back. His spark began to ache in his chest at the mere thought of losing Orion. “Wh..what?”

Orion looked up at him, his beautiful honest, hopeful optics blazing as he looked up at the King. “Then, then let me go. Let me go home…”

The King scoffed, even as terror filled his spark, the ache growing stronger every moment, “I can’t do that Orion, I am sorry.” He turned from the smaller mech, he didn’t want to look at those fragging hopeful optics a moment longer.

Orion vented for a moment, his processor reeling as he followed after the King, “Why, why can’t you? You are the King, just say the word and I am gone.”

Megatron felt dizzy as he moved to his energon cooler. He fought to keep his servos still as he pulled out two cubes, “Orion, it is not that easy. You… you don’t understand.”

Orion grit his denta, “What don’t I understand!? You, you could let me out at night, say I ran away, or that you killed me! I am SURE that would be acceptable for your system!”

The King growled as he unsteadily mixed the cube’s contents. “It isn’t that easy there would be questions, and inquires…”

“Oh, frag that Megatron! The entire castle is disgusted by me being here anyways. Even your own slaves hate me! No one here would miss me if…”

“I WOULD MISS YOU!” The King shouted suddenly, slamming one of the cubes down on the cabinet that he was working at. He stood silently for a moment, more than aware how some of the glass had embedded itself deep into the protoform between his finger plating.

Orion stared at the silver mech, his spark raging within him, “So… so you can’t do it, or you won’t?”

Megatron vented angrily as he grasped for a nearby cloth, and quickly wrapped it around his bleeding servo. He averted his gaze from the blazing optics of the smaller mech, and remained silent. He didn’t know what to say…

Orion stared at him a moment longer, his spark hammering, but more with terrible sorrow, than anger now. He realized, for just one blinding moment, he had thought, truly thought, he might be freed. “So… so you can’t respect my words out there because I am just a slave, and… y..you are a Ki..King, but instead of setting me free you… you will keep me in this nightmare. This terrible, wretched nightmare, where my only hope lies with becoming a slave with a different colored brand?”

Megatron spun on him, “It is so much more than that Orion! It would give you a better life he…”

“I HAD A BETTER LIFE!” The smaller mech screamed out brokenly.

Megatron threw the cloth down before stomping up to the defiant bot, “Yes, one you threw away when you tried to kill ME! It is not my fault you are here ORION! I have done everything in my POWER, to make this easier on YOU! Many times at the risk of my OWN SPARK! Don’t you see THAT!?”

Orion laughed at him, “Ohhh, forgive me for bothering you with my existence! If you would just SET ME FREE! It would ease all of that, MASTER!”

“I TOLD YOU, I CAN’T!” Megatron _roared._

“NO! NO. You won’t. You can, but you won’t, and for what? Why keep me here? You have plenty of mechs of or femmes you could frag into the ground! Why the FRAG does it have to be me!?” Orion yelled out, his servos spread out in confusion.

Megatron glared at him, his frame shaking with fury and… and something deep, something hidden… something that could ruin him. “I am done with this conversation Orion. You are staying, and that is final.” He turned his back to the smaller mech and began to clean up the mess he had created.

Orion watched the larger mech, his spark burning wretchedly in his chassis. **_Why… why keep me? Why not let me go… Does he want me to hurt? Does he want to destroy me? I… I don’t understand… I just want to go home… I hate this place, I hate ALL OF THIS! I HATE HIM!_**

“Fine.” Orion said coldly, the burn in his spark cooling to a hollow feeling, “Fine. You won’t set me free. You want me as your slave, fine.”

Megatron groaned as he lifted his helm to see Orion come at him, the smaller mech suddenly pressing his dermas against Megatron’s fiercely.

The King tried to pull back, but Orion just followed him. The back of his hips hit the small energon cooler and he grunted as Orion’s kisses began to trail down his neck, his denta lightly nipping at his neck’s cabling.

“Urrrgh, what are you doing Orion?” The King grunted out.

“My duties, Master.” Orion said gruffly, his servos rubbing along the King’s abdominal plating before finally curling between the silver mech’s legs.

“Uhhh, stop it Orion, I know… I know you don’t…” Megatron groaned as Orion’s gentle digits dug between the seams of his spike plate, his glossa licking seductively along his chin.

“I want to please you, Master. That is what I am _here_ for.” Orion moaned out suddenly dropping to his knees before the huge mech, his glossa licking at the King’s spike plate.

Megatron looked down at him just to find Orion’s blazing blue optics staring up at him as he lapped at the quickly heating panel. “Arrrrrr, frag it Orion, what are you DOI…UHHHHH!” The King’s helm fell back as Orion rubbed his servo harder against the plates. He couldn’t think straight. In so many ways he loved to see and feel Orion giving this to him but he knew it was wrong, knew Orion didn’t want it.

“Maaaster,” Orion moaned out again as he laid back on the floor.

 The sudden absence of his servos against Megatron’s panels allowed the King to think clearly for a moment and he tilted his helm down just to watch as Orion licked some of his own digits before he swirled them around his open valve.

“Uhhhh… Orion… please stop this. I know…” Megatron groaned out, the heat in his chassis growing as he watched Orion play with himself. **_He doesn’t want this, so why… why is he doing this!? Is it to prove a point!? I can’t let him go… I CAN’T! There would be too much suspicion, too many questions… I can’t…_**

Orion’s helm moved back as he gently pushed two of his digits into his own port, “Uhhhhhh, Master! Do you like me like this? Is this what you want from me!?” The smaller mech cried out as he pushed his servo in deeper.

Megatron growled, confusion, guilt, and want filtering through him. “Orion… please. I… I am not trying to hurt you… please. I need you to understand, I can’t…”

Orion moaned louder, his hips raising off the floor as he added a third digit, “Uhhhhh, Master… come, come take what is yours. Now… and forever more.”

Megatron grit his denta, his frame wanting the smaller mech so fiercely but his spark… it ached so terribly… **_Orion…please… I can’t…I am sorry… I can’t lose…_**

Suddenly the King noticed a glisten of coolant escape from one of Orion’s optics, and he could take it no longer.

He rushed forward, noting how Orion flinched and pulled his servo from his valve to defend himself as the King fell over him.

Orion shuttered his optics, his servos out before him as he waited to be ravaged. Ravaged like the filthy useless fuck toy he was meant to be, but he only felt the King gently lower himself over his frame before resting his helm on Orion’s chest plates.

“I am sorry, Orion. I am so sorry… please stop this… please… “ The King begged, his voice quiet, desperate even. “I am sorry. You don’t need to merge with me. I will find another way to keep you safe, I swear. I just… I can’t lose you, and it is not just because of your frame. I… Orion don’t you see… you are so much more to me than some… some slave, some pleasure bot… you… Frag it Orion, I… I…”

Orion lifted his crying helm to peer into up at the silver mech, Megatron lifting his helm as well. Their optics locked on one another’s, and Orion was surprised to find the King’s red optics were filled with tears as well.

Megatron pushed himself up more until their chests lay against each other’s, and for just a moment, it seemed like the hum of their spark’s became one melody, one connection, and they pulled towards one another with a flare of warmth.

Orion gasped at the strange sensation, his optics widening even further as Megatron did so as well. **_What… what was that? What is this…!? He felt it as well?_**

The King looked down at where their chests touched, confusion in his optics, “What was…”

Suddenly someone knocked on the door to the King’s quarters.

Megatron started at the sound, reality coming back to him full force as he pulled himself up from Orion’s frame. He quickly wiped at his faceplates, Orion doing the same as they both stood slowly.

They looked at one another, their optics dim, and filled with similar storms when the knock sounded once again.

“Arrrgh. What is it?” Megatron growled, stepping forward before swinging the door open to find Soundwave standing on the other side. “What is it Soundwave?” The king asked, suddenly serious.

The dark mech turned his masked hem towards Orion for a moment, “Classified.”

Megatron nodded, his optics glancing back at Orion for a moment. “I… I will return later, Orion. Have some energon, or bathe, you are free to move about my quarters.  Ariel and Chroma will be back in a moment.”

Orion nodded silently, and Megatron grit his denta before following after his second in command, locking the door from the outside as he left.

The silence that suddenly filled the room was deafening and Orion felt weighed down by it… suffocated by it all…

He moved to where his berth lay, not even noticing how it suddenly was so much more plush than the night before, and as he collapsed heavily upon it.

He curled into himself, trying to ignore the silence of the room, the emptiness… if anything it just made his chaotic thoughts so much louder, in fact they seemed to scream at him, constant, unending SCREAMING!

**_You need to KILL HIM! NO, be his slave YOU CAN USE HIM! NO. KILL HIM! NO. Kill YOURSELF! No… BE STRONG! The sparklings, Haven, Starscream, BlacKout, ChrOma, RuLes, The SysSTem, ChAiNS, RaPe, PAiN, LonLINeSs, MEGATRON! MEEEEGATRON! PAAAIN! AGOONY! WhY aRe YoU So WeAk!_ **

“Ahhhhh…..AHHHHHH…ARRRRRRRGHHHHH, HEEEEELP MEEEE!” Orion screamed as he held his helm so fiercely he felt his digits dent his audials. “Ahhhh…. P..pl..please…. someone… he..help me…” He sobbed brokenly as he lie there, the world crashing down around him and all he could think of was what was no longer his… what he longed for more than life itself… what was gone, and he would probably never see again…

**_Home…_ **


	12. Underground Rat Infestation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ALL! So here we meet up with Jazz, and company... stuff happens. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for errors, blah,blah and all that stuff. :)

“How the frag ain’t no fliers find this place yet?” Jazz said as he marveled at the grounder base they found themselves in.

Ultra Magnus smiled as he led the group forward, his servo holding tight to his mate’s. “We have worked very, very hard to keep it hidden. The ground bridge helps as well, as there are never a large amount of grounders being seen entering or leaving the base. We… we covet our invisibility greatly, and many mechs have died to keep its secret.” Magnus added, his voice lowering as he spoke.

Jazz and the others from Haven could only shake their helms as they looked around themselves. The base was mostly underground, except for some of the labs and base’s communication center that needed clearer transmission strength to work, and was set in a sealed basement of some former archive building.

Magnus had said they were under buildings in what used to be, the Kingdom of Iacon. Apparently, after a few vorns of hiding, the Prime had returned to the ruined city, with a servo-full of whatever grounders he had found along the way.

The surface of Iacon was a mess of toxic air, pools of chemicals, and radioactive wastes, even now, but underground was far safer…. For the time being anyways. The grounders here needed to keep a constant optic on toxic seepage, even going as far to close off whole sections of the base when the level of radiation, or chemical spillage grew too great. When that occurred they would just dig deeper, many times being surprised to find many hidden chambers that were once unknown to Iaconians.

The Prime figured it was because of the ancient history of the city, and how there were tales of many important, and forgotten relics, deities, and ancient Primes that once defined the city. Many of those tales were revealed to the group of grounders with each hidden chamber they found.

“I wish we had had some of this information before the war, and do not understand why it was lost to us.” Magnus had said as he explained their findings. “The forge of a Solus Prime was how we were able to create the ground bridge… if we had had that ability during the war…”

The base itself was a mess of mech mined tunnels, underground halls and random rooms and chambers that sprouted from them. It was all very rudimentary though. Random bits of technology stuck together just well enough to make it work. Strings of lights hung sporadically throughout the massive web of halls and tunnels, many running on loud obnoxious generators.

There was a larger room, right under where the archive’s sealed basement. It was here that majority of the grounders spent most of their time. It was a huge chamber, its ceiling rising far above even the tallest mech’s helm, and stretched far into the depths of Cybertron. Magnus called it the Main Chamber, and Jazz snorted at the originality of the designation.  

Yet, it was a fitting name, if not boring. The Main Chamber was separated into three sections, the first section was an extension of the command center that sat atop it. There were numerous holovids, computer consoles, and even a table with a map of Cybertron etched into it with magnectic markers placed all round it.

The second section was a supply, and general space. Along one of the dilapidated walls lie stacks of servo made weapons, as well as some blasters, canons, and other things, yet this section of the chamber was also were a lot of pede traffic occurred so it was otherwise empty to allow for bots to move about the base easier. It was also directly attached to all of the tunnels and halls that led to other areas of the base.

Lastly was a mess hall of sorts. Stacks of energon, some in cubes, some crystalized, some dirty…  all varieties of fuel were stacked along the back wall of the room. They were all behind a counter where two mechs would apparently take ration cards and divvy out the precious resource as war fair. There was also a variety of broken, and beat up looking tables and chairs littered throughout that section.

Magnus walked them to the second portion of the Main chamber and paused for a moment. The bots of Haven had created quite a stir as they moved through the base, and many of the grounders within the base stopped to stare at the group curiously.

Jazz leaned closer to Prowl, “There are hundreds of grounders here!” He whispered to his mate.

Prowl nodded as he looked around at all of the bots that stared at them, “Indeed, and this is only the Main Chamber, there could be thousands. I have never seen this many grounders working together, unless they were slaves.”

Jazz scoffed, “Kind of pathetic that.” His mate merely nodded, his wide optics scanning over the bots gathered.

Ironhide stared in disbelief as well, “Magnus, how…?”

His mate smiled at him, “I have been gathering them since soon after Iacon fell. What, did you think I would give up on our survival so easily, my love?”

Ironhide scoffed, but averted his optics shamefully, “I wasn’t sure what was keeping you from us, Magnus. I suppose my bitterness grew as time continued. I apologize for that.”

The Prime smiled sadly at him, “I forgive you Ironhide. My bitterness has grown as well, but at least I had this to focus on.”

Ironhide nodded at him, his optics wide, “And focus you have. I haven’t seen this many free grounders gathered since before the war.”

Magnus smiled as he lifted his arms over his helm and the reaction was instant. All of the noise or movement halted in the great chamber, and all helms turned to the Prime. “I apologize for interrupting your on goings my friends, but I would like to introduce all of you to the bots of the nest Haven, they will be staying with us… well some perhaps, for a little while. They do not know the way of things here so I beg indulgence in their well, not knowing haha.”

The grounders laughed happily with their Prime, “Anyways, please be patient, and kind to them, they have recently had some painful losses, as we all can attest to. Also, they have four magnificent little sparklings with them, but they all have varying degrees of needs, so please be aware of the little ones, and their limitations. I am certain they will be good practice for us all once we have our own.” Magnus had also explained to Ironhide’s group how he had insisted to the grounders breeding was not a very good idea given what was to come, but he did not keep bots from doing so if they chose. So far none of the mated couples in his group had taken that step, yet the Prime was certain after seeing Haven’s sparklings, he would have a few cases of carriers to contend with.

The bots around them stared at the little creatures with open awe and curiosity. The little ones seemed to adore the attention and giggled and waved at the mechs around them. That created a buzz of excitement through the whole room.

Magnus laughed at the reaction to the little ones, “Yes, yes, just one last thing my friends. For you that do not know, long ago I lost something very precious to me, my mate, and unborn sparkling, well today I finally have the honor of introducing you to my mate, the honorable, strong, and ever forgiving, Ironhide.” Magnus turned to the darker mech, Ironhide scowling at him, but playfully so.

The chamber of bots hooted and hollered in joy for their Prime, and Ironhide, clapping or whistling loudly.

“Yet,” Magnus interrupted, “Yet, this joyous occasion does come without sorrow as well.” The Prime set his faceplates as the crowd quieted once more. “I may finally have my mate, but as for my sparkling, my heir, my son… He, he bravely went into the newly crowned King Megatron’s castle, fighting to get enough provisions for his nest to escape the war on Ratz, and leave Kaon, and… and he has been captured.”

The crowd murmured darkly, some gasping, some screaming their hate for the King, and fliers.

Magnus lowered his arms, his servo grasping for Ironhide’s, “But, we will, WE WILL rescue him, and, in turn, take down the wretched King of Kaon once and for ALL!”

The crowd broke into cries of encouragement, of joy, and support. “We have been preparing for this fight for almost two thousands VORNS! It is time we stop hiding in the dark, and take our fight to THEM! ARE YOU WITH ME!?”

The crowd screamed even louder, many banging weapons together in agreement.

Magnus stood proudly in the center of them all and he quieted them once more, his faceplates somber, “Now, it shall not happen overnight, my friends. We will be cautious at first, but we are ready. Our revolution begins NOW, and we shall take back Cybertron from these monsters. And from the ashes of their twisted system, we shall build an honest, fair, and JUST government, for _all_ whom asks for asylum within it. This is the beginning of the end my friends, either we succeed now, or fall, but we have known this to be the truth from the start. So, enjoy your last nights together, laugh, live, for soon, soon we prepare for war.”

The Prime looked at the sullen but determined bots around him, a small smile on his dermas, and his optics sparkling, “I just want you all to know, how proud I am of all of you. That you have all come together for these many vorns, supported one another, helped each new group that has joined us along the way. We are more than just filth, we are more than just slaves, and we are every bit as deserving of being treated like equal citizens of Cybertron, and we will show them that. Our LIVES depend on it, our future depends on it, and that makes us stronger, it make us unified, it makes us POWERFUL!  It is time to remind them of our POWER!”

The mechs all broke out into applause and cries of support once more, the Prime smiling as he began to lead the group towards the med bay once more. He stopped here and there to speak with a few of the mechs before they finally made it to the door to the base’s clinic and Magnus ushered them all in.

The med bay was slightly less chaotic looking that the rest of the base, for one thing, it was definitely cleaner. There were multiple berths along the walls, and mismatched medical equipment lying about the room. A few of the berths were filled, yet for the most part it seemed empty except for the ragtag group from Haven, the Prime, and two medics.

Magnus looked down at Ironhide, “I have somethings I need to get prepared, Ironhide. Medix and First Aid are here to help. They are both good and kind medics, they will take care of your family.”

Ironhide looked up at the larger mech, “I am not worried Magnus, until then.” The two mechs kissed lightly and Magnus left.

The group turned towards the two medics, the smaller one moving forward first, “Ummm, hello all, and Prime’s Bonded,” the little mech bowed to Ironhide, but the larger mech merely rolled his optics, “Uhhh, I am First Aid, hello and that is Medix… Let’s, let’s have a look at all of you!”

“Nice set up ya got here, mechs.” Jazz said lightly, placing Bee down on one of the berths. The little bot immediately started crawling towards the end of the berth, and Jazz had to pull him back.

First Aid was pointing out berth for the other members of Haven to situate themselves on, “Oh, yes. Much better than out in the wastes!” The plucky little mech smiled, as he cooed at Knockout who was grasping curiously at his shiny plates.

Medix moved over to Ironhide, a frown on his faceplates, “Got a pretty bad case of Rust Rot, mech. Looks like it has never been treated.”

Ironhide laughed wearily, “That is because it hasn’t.” He coughed hard as he moved onto the berth behind him.

The taller medic nodded, “Yeah, well, better late than never. Hey Aid, I am going to start with Prime’s mate, why don’t you have a look at the one with the bandaged arm?”

First Aid smiled one last time at the chirping Knockout and moved to Jazz’s side. “I am going to unroll your bandages, if that is ok?”

Jazz shrugged, “Yeah, do whatcha gotta do mech.”

Prowl grabbed ahold of the still curious Bumblebee, carrying the squirming bot as he walked around the clinic. “So, what is this group called?”

“Called?” First Aid asked as he gently unrolled Jazz’s arm.”

Jazz smiled at the smaller mech, “Yeah, like ya got a code name, or something? Like the Defenders, or Grounder Central, or… Underground Rat Infestation”

The smaller medic laughed, “Oh, haha, oh no… not really. Prime thinks if we had a code name and it was heard too often over any transmission that may be hacked into, it would cause suspicion. I am not sure what they radio in at if they one, but I imagine it changes always.”

Medix laughed, “Some of the mecha thought we should be called the Decepticons, but we all agreed that was fragging stupid.”

“The Prime has chosen to start the war you all seemingly have been preparing for, do you think you are ready, or is he just quickening the choice because of his heir’s capture?” Prowl asked quietly as Bumblebee squirmed in his arms harder, and he put the little bot down next to the other sparklings.

First Aid frowned, “No, we have known it was coming soon, if anything it has been held off for too long, but things occurred, and we were pushed back a bit for a while. We are back up to where we were, and honestly, I think many of the mechs and femmes here have been waiting for a catalyst such as this, of course… I do not think any of us thought it would involve his heir, so I imagine it will be slow going until he is saved.”

Ironhide coughed harder then, his frame bowing under the attack and all from Haven peered over at their leader in concern. Once the episode passed Prowl frowned and looked over at Jazz, “They seem to have things settled here Jazz, we are still leaving aren’t we?”

The black and white mech started, looking at his mate in surprise, “What!? Lover, these mechs got a lot going on. We could help! Ya know, before we just thought Magnus was a lazy pile of scrap,” He looked down at First Aid’s shocked optics and shrugged, “How were we ta know. Anyways, this is so much more than just some small operation. Look around us! We have a chance to be a part of something huge! Something that can help define the future not just for us, but the fragging planet!”

Prowl moved closer to his mate, his optics dim with worry, “Jazz, we… are just simple Ratz. They have what they need here. I thought, I thought we were going to take the sparklings and…”

“And go where love?” Jazz asked, hissing slightly as cleansing oil was placed on his bite wound. “The whole fragging planet is a mess. Look at what happened with us trying to leave Kaon.” Jazz lowered his voice, “Look what happened to Hound, lover. Now it would just be you an me, and three little sparklings. What kind of chance do we have love?”

Prowl growled, “I don’t know, but this place is gonna turn into a war base soon, or… or is already. I don’t want us, and the sparklings to be in the middle of…”

“WE HAVE BEEN!” Jazz exclaimed loudly, all of the bots in the clinic looking at the pair for a moment. Jazz rubbed his helm wearily, “We have been in the middle of a war. On a smaller scale sure, but Prowl… here we have help, better medical help, comrades, and… and honestly, Ah’ owe it to Orion to try and help him get free.”

The white mech grit his denta, “Orion made his choice freely, Jazz.” Prowl said quietly, so the other members of Haven couldn’t hear. “He has an army ready to go to war for him. This is too big Jazz, this is much bigger than us. Let’s go… please… I don’t want to… I don’t want to lose you.”

The black and white mech smiled sadly at his mate, “Ah’ love ya Prowl. Ah’ truly do, but ya know we can’t keep running from this, and honestly, Ah’ am tired of doing it. Ah’m tired lover. Ah’m tired of all of us being picked off one by one, or starving, being afraid to recharge. Here, we got a bunch of mechs all sick, and tired of the same fragging thing. Prowl, we got a chance here, more than we do out there.”

The two mechs stared at one another one’s faceplates sad, but hopeful, the other’s worried with dark uncertainty.

“Very well.” Prowl said stiffly, before moving to another berth and sitting quietly.

Jazz looked over at his mate sadly, but decided to not press him further. **_Ah’m sorry lover, but Ah’ think the best way to keep you all safe is staying here. Ah’ kinda wish slag could go back to normal too, but… that just ain’t in our servos love… We gotta work with what we got…_**

**_……………………….._ **

Once the group had been cared for, as best they could be, Ironhide’s condition being a special case, the group was welcomed to attend the meeting Ultra Magnus had called to discuss the grounder’s next steps.

Jazz had insisted on going even as Prowl looked at him darkly, but his mate had decided to tag along regardless. Kup stayed with the sparklings, getting the little mechs set up in their new quarters.

Ironhide, and even Mirage had joined the meeting as well. Jazz expected Ironhide to be there, but Mirage… that surprised him, though, Jazz figured, the red mech felt just as guilty for Orion’s loss as he did, so that may have added some weight to his presence. Mirage was a good mech, but he was a bit of a coward, well, Jazz figured if he had been used like the other mech had been and almost lost his sparkling, he might be just as hesitant to put himself in the thick of things.

Magnus stood at the end of one of the dilapidated table that a number of mechs had gathered around, they had all introduced themselves, but as always Jazz’s attention span lasted for only about the first three, and then he began staring off noting how the lights in the room continually flickered, and it was irritating as frag.

“So, here we are my friends, well, once more. Paused at the cusp of war. First and foremost comes the liberation of Orion Pax, and though I do have some bias in this choice, the terrible reality of his captors realizing just what they have in their grasp is a horrifying prospect. Every solar-cycle they hold him, they could be that much closer to discovering who he is really is, and as it currently stands, both King Megatron, and Prince Starscream are in the castle with him. Their families were the ones to start that wretched war, and if they find that they have the heir to Primacy right under their helms, and spark him… It could spell disaster for everything we have accomplished thus far.”

Magnus sighed, and rubbed his helm, Ironhide coughing quietly next to him. “We cannot allow the flight frames that power. Plain and simple. Could you imagine one of those twisted royals also possessing the power of a Prime?”

The bots around the table murmured darkly at the idea, “Exactly. So, we do have some spies within the castle, but our ability to carry messages back and forth has always been flawed. We have yet to alert them to this news, and though I trust them with my life, with them being so closely involved with the flight frames… giving them the knowledge of Orion being who he is, is… is too important a secret to trust with just any mech there. We need to locate where Orion is within the castle. We need to locate him, inform him, is needed, of who he is, and then find a way to extract him.”

“Why would it be smart to tell him there? Why not just get him outta there and then tell him, I mean wouldn’t that be a conversation to have once he is safe?” One mech asked.

Magnus nodded, his faceplates grim as he placed his servo on Ironhide’s shoulder, “Yes, depending on _how_ we find him. If he is in the dungeons, extraction would be first priority. A lone unknown prisoner is far easier to free, but we do not know if he will be there. Is he a prisoner? Is he in the mines? Is he a basic slave? Is he a pet…?” The Prime grit his denta at the thought, and he felt Ironhide stiffen under his servo. “If... if he is a _pet,_ or pleasure bot, we need him to know what he is, so he can try and not become sparked. Try as much as he can... anyways. Given what we know of these twisted mechs, and their games, he is probably being tortured in the dungeons. Yet we cannot rule out other possibilities. That is why we need to take small steps first, and infiltrate the castle.”

Magnus began to pace in front of the table, “In a perfect world, we would need a mech that could move between the castle and our base undetected, but we do not have that luxury right now. So, we have to look at how we will accomplish discovering where in the castle Orion is, and how to get that information back to us, far quicker than we can with our spies… Until we know that, the only other option is to attack the castle, and in the chaos find him, but that… is a last resort. I do not want them to know of our existence until absolutely necessary, so… how do we accomplish this?”

“Send two mechs by ground bridge, have one infiltrate the castle, the other be close enough for comms. Even if the infiltrator is caught, he will be sent to the prison, and boom, he can see if your Prince is down there.” A large mech suggested… Hoist maybe, Jazz wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, but what is he isn’t down there?” Another mech who designation was Bluestreak asked.

“Well, the search will be narrowed,” The larger mech shrugged.

Magnus frowned, “We cannot spare too many of us in this endeavor. First, every mech counts, but also if there is a sudden flux in grounders breaking into the castle, that will make us lose our element of surprise and give them cause for concern. I am certain after Orion’s own infiltration, security will be tighter.”

Suddenly Mirage stepped forward, his faceplates trembling slightly, “I may be able to help…”

Every mech looked at the quiet mech.

Mirage looked like he was instantly regretting his choice to speak up, but the Prime just smiled at him patiently, “Yes friend, please. Any advice is welcomed.”

Mirage gulped slightly, “Well… ahh… I just want to say, I… my sparkling is my life, and I would never want to… to put myself out there, so that he grows up alone… I just… well… I owe Orion. Anyways…”

The red bot closed his optics for a moment, every bot watching him confusedly until his entire frame seemed to shimmer slightly, and then _disappeared!_

“HOLY FRAG!” Jazz exclaimed, he had been standing right next to the red mech, and when he faded from FRAGGIN EXISTENCE, he jumped away quickly.

All of the bots in the room stared wildly at where the mech had been, dumbfounded.

Magnus gaped as well, turning his helm to look at Ironhide for an explanation when suddenly the red mech reappeared right next to him!

“AHHH!” The ever stoic Magnus Prime jumped back.

Mirage smiled sadly, his helm turned towards Ironhide, “I am sorry I never said anything, Ironhide. I am sorry I have been a coward. If I had been braver, I could have helped Orion before… I just, I was just thinking of… Smokescreen…”

Ironhide smiled back at the red mech, “Don’t worry about it youngling. We all have things to fear in this world, and rightly so. I imagine that was why you were a gold caste breeder? They wanted to get that ability bred out of ya?”

“Yes, and how they discovered my ability is a story for another day, but with it… I think I can help.” He turned to Ultra Magnus, “I also know the inside of the castle fairly well, Prime. If I could get in there, I could find Orion for you, though, getting in, and then out may not be as easy… Well, I would say getting in would be harder given Orion’s recent infiltration.”

Magnus recovered from his shock, “Yes… so, if we got you in there somehow, you believe you would be able to navigate through the castle, find Orion, and escape to tell us where he is located?”

Mirage set his dermas even as his servos shook, “Yes. I think I could. I am not certain if I could rescue him though.”

Magnus waved that idea away, “Mirage, if you locate him, it will give us a place to start. Now, how to get you in there?”

“Send me.” Ironhide said quietly.

Magnus looked down at his mate, first shock, and then disapproval falling across his faceplates, “No.”

Ironhide sighed, coughing slightly as he did so, “I am a known leader of the local nest of Ratz, Magnus. King Megatron will know who he has at his gate, and they will open the front doors for me. Mirage can sneak right in with me.”

“No. Ironhide, I am not going to have both you and Orion in his clutches, are you mad?” Magnus’s voice was level, but growing darker by the klik.

“It will work, and it would make more sense. I could even say I come in exchange for a member of my nest. They will never do it, but it would give me reason for turning myself in. It is the safest way to get Mirage in without heightening security for his escape, and I will be a perfect distraction for his infiltration.” Ironhide insisted, standing as well. Poor Mirage stood between the two hulking mechs and tried to cower into himself.

“No. It will compromise my focus. I already have Orion to worry about, I do not need…”

“And Mirage has Smokescreen to worry about! We all have something to lose Magnus! It is a good plan, and you know it!” Ironhide took a step closer to his mate, his optics blazing defiantly.

Bluestreak laughed quietly next to Jazz, “I can see why Magnus chose him as a mate, I have never seen any mech stand up to Prime like that… well, except Wheeljack, but that mech is just as glitched as they come.”

Jazz scoffed, “Mech you don’t even know, with Ironhide… this is nothing.”

Magnus stepped closer to Ironhide, Mirage desperately seeking for a way to crawl out from between the two of them. “Ironhide, I just got you back, and now you are going to allow yourself to be captured by one of the very Kingdoms I have been trying to protect you from this whole time! I can’t help you in there!”

“I have gotten along just fine without your help, Magnus. Stop treating me as this weak thing! That is my son in there, and I will do anything to make sure he comes home!” Ironhide stood proudly, his optics blazing, daring the Prime to challenge him.

Magnus stared down at his mate, his faceplates carefully neutral,  his optics dimmed with worry. The Prime’s shoulder suddenly sagged, and Ironhide smiled in victory. “You are right Ironhide… Very well, you and Mirage shall go to the castle.”

As the two bots moved away from each other, Mirage vented a little easier. He rubbed the back of his helm, “Umm, when are we going?”

Ironhide turned to the smaller mech his faceplates grim, “Go and see Smokescreen, Mirage. We leave once you are done.”

A look of terror passed over Mirage’s faceplates for a moment, but he quickly recovered, and ran off to say his farewells to his sparkling.

“This meeting is adjourned for now,” Magnus sad steadily, “Now we must prepare, and wait for Mirage’s hopeful return.” He looked over at Ironhide for just a moment, his optics flickering slightly.

“What is going to happen if this fails, and how long are we going to give Mirage to return?”  Hoist asked quietly.

“We will know of more soon enough as it is, our spies are meant to report in a few solar-cycles anyways. If Mirage does not return by then, well, we have some planning to do. One pede at a time my friends.” Magnus said a grim smile on his faceplates.

The group of bots began to file out, Jazz grasping Ironhide’s arm as he left, and Prowl bowing to the older mech as they went out, finally leaving only Magnus and Ironhide in the room.

Once every other mech was gone, Magnus vented deeply, and his frame seemed to near crumple into a nearby chair. Ironhide sighed as he looked at his mate. He had seen Magnus like this many times in the past. Always collected, strong, and focused in front of every mech, yet behind closed doors, the weight of the world fell upon him like a mountain. It was something he only showed to Ironhide, and that that hadn’t changed in all these years, it brought a smile to Ironhide’s dermas.

“I just got you back.” Magnus said quietly, his optics staring pointedly at the dented surface of the table before him.

Ironhide moved to the chair next to his mate, and sat down quietly. “I know, but it will work out best this way, Magnus.”

The Prime scoffed in a bitter, and very un-primly sort of way, “Of course… Yet I wonder, will it ever work out better for us? Since I have known you Ironhide, I have always been pulled away for the betterment of our species. I have lost you, and our sparkling… Orion, because of this cursed relic, and here we are once again, saying goodbye, it hasn’t even been an entire solar-cycle…”

Ironhide grasped at his mate’s servo, “Thus the curse of, Primacy…. Or having offspring…” The dark mech laughed, “You have no idea how much your son has put me through.”

Magnus brought his helm up, a small smile rising on his faceplates, “Well, look at his creators, two stubborn mechs.”

The two old mechs laughed softly together. “Indeed…” Ironhide sighed, his frees servo rubbing at his tired optics a moment, “Magnus, I will do everything in my power to make sure Orion gets out of there alive. No matter what it takes.”

Magnus nodded stiffly, “I know, and I will make sure your sacrifice is not in vain…”

They sat in silence for a moment, their sparks, and processors full, until Ironhide stood suddenly and pulled the Prime’s chair back before straddling his lap. “Kiss me, Magnus.” He said huskily.

The Prime looked up shock in is optics, yet as Ironhide began to rub his hips along his own, his engine rumbled loudly in his chassis, “I am not as young as I used to be Ironhide, I don’t know if I will be able to…”

“Arrrrgh, shut your intake,” Ironhide growled out before pressing his dermas against the Prime’s fiercely.

Magnus groaned into the kiss, his engine roaring louder, and his doubts dissipating as a heat he hadn’t felt in far too long enveloped his lower chassis.

“Uhhhh, Ironhide…” Magnus moaned out, his servos sliding along the darker mech’s frame. He marveled in the glory of being able to finally touch every memorized curve, every plate that had haunted his dreams since he lost this magnificent mech nearly two thousand vorns ago.

“Say that again,” Ironhide begged, his voice gruff.

Magnus lifted his hips, his plating scratching against his mate’s enough to cause sparks, “Irrrronhiiide…. Uhhhhh, I have missed yooou!”

“Frag me, Magnus! I need you… it has been too long…Ahhhhh,” Ironhide ground himself against the larger mech, a crackle of charge crawling up his frame from the contact. He kissed the Prime hard as his valve plate slid aside, his already sopping port dripping out onto his mate’s thighs

“Arrrrgh, we don’t have much time,” Magnus said disappointedly. He wanted time with this mech, he wanted forever with him. He wanted to make up for every moment he hadn’t been able to be there, how he hadn’t been able to see his sparkling born, help them find a decent shelter. How he hadn’t been able to help with fuel, or protection… he wanted to make up for all of it… but for now, he could at least give himself, and his mate this moment.

Ironhide laughed, “It has been too long as it is, I don’t imagine I would last long, especially if you frag as well as I remember, that is.”

Magnus laughed gruffly as well, his plate sliding aside, his large thick spike immediately standing tall, “Only one way to find out, dearest one.” He groaned as Ironhide grasped his spike, lined it up with his aching valve and pushed himself down upon it.

“UHHHH, Magnus! I forgot how fragging big you were!” Ironhide grimaced slightly as he slid down upon the huge spike, his valve’s delicate protoform and cabling stretching slowly around the invader.

“Arrrrgh, and you, uhhh… Hide, you are so tight!” Magnus suddenly had a thought, embarrassment filtering through his field before he pulled his field tightly back to himself.

Ironhide, finally filled completely with his mate, took a moment to allow his frame to adjust, “What was that Magnus?” He asked venting brokenly.

The Prime groaned, **_Of course he couldn’t let it go for a moment…_**

“Nothing, dear one… a bit of… I was… I found myself wondering… If you… It would be alright if you did, I mean, it has been a very long time… I just…” The Prime stuttered out uncertainly.

Ironhide growled, shifting his hips slightly as he stretched himself more, “Arrrgh, frag it all Prime, out with it!”

Magnus’s optics widened for a moment, but then he smiled sheepishly. **_I have forgotten how to the point Ironhide can be…_**

“What I was asking, and it is alright if you have…”

“WHAT MECH!?” Ironhide asked impatiently. Whatever the Prime was focused on was interrupting a perfectly good frag, and it was beginning to irritate the darker mech.

“Did you find anyone else… in all that time?” The Prime spurted out quickly, his optics, looking anywhere but at his mate’s. “It would be fine Ironhide, raising a sparkling alone, two thousand vorns, I absolutely understand and…”

Ironhide looked at the shy Prime, his optics narrowed. In a way he wanted to be upset with the larger mech for even asking the question, but he couldn’t help but admit he had wondered the same about Magnus. Still… to bring it up now, while they were having their first frag in millenniums…  The fragger deserved to be messed with.

“Well, technically I found many mechs through the years, Kup, poor Hound, there was also Warpath, and Tank… oh and Brawn umm… Let me think.”

The Prime looked at him, his optics wide, “Oh… I see.” He didn’t sound angry, just sad, and maybe a little impressed.

Ironhide fought from laughing, “Of course, then there was Prowl, and Mirage, and Jazz…”

The Prime’s optics bulged, “The younglings!? Primus, Ironhide, you’re joking!?”

Ironhide could hold it no longer and burst out laughing, the confused, and slightly horrified Prime looking at his mate as realization dawned on him.

He looked at the laughing mech flatly, “You _are_ joking…”

“AHHHH, Magnus, hahaha, I have missed you. You are so fraggin gullible! But really… did you think even for a klik I would be with a mech Orion’s age… hahahaha, I am not sure if I should be insulted.” Ironhide laughed some more, coughing now and then as he did so.

“OF COURSE NOT! That is why… arrgh, you are insufferable…” The Prime grunted out, his optical ridge drawn tight, even as a smile played on his dermas.

“Serves you right, asking that kind of question while you have me filled with your spike the first time in forever! But, to answer your rude question… no.”

The Prime looked back up at his mate, his optics searching, yet understanding, “No?”

“No,” Ironhide vented out, coughing lightly as he did so. He looked up to his mate, his optics dim, “You?”

Magnus smiled sadly, “No… you have had my spark since the moment I met you Ironhide. Nothing will change that. Wars, distances, even… even Kings, will keep me from keeping the hope that one day, I will have my family back, the way it should be… whole.”

Ironhide smiled broadly, his hips rolling against the larger mech’s, “I love you Magnus, and I will always wait for you.”

The Prime groaned at the sensation, “Ohhh, Ironhide.” He suddenly clutched the smaller mech’s lower back and lifted him for a moment, before lying the darker mech on the table before him. “I love you.” He leaned down and kissed his mate’s scarred dermas roughly.

“Magnus! UHHHHH!” Ironhide cried out as the Prime began to thrust into him. “Yesss!”

“UNNNN, Unnnnn, Hide! I have dreamed of this… uhhhhh, for sooo… fragging long!” Magnus moaned out brokenly, his hips pounding in the smaller mech faster and harder.

“That’s…. rather Ahhhhh, un ….. primely…uhhhh. Of you..” Ironhide stuttered out between thrusts.

“I don’t fragging CARE!” Magnus grasped the smaller mech’s hips roughly, lifting them to what he remembered was one of his mate’s favorite positions, with his pedes over his shoulders.

“AHHHHHHHH, MAAAAGNUUS!” Ironhide gripped at the smooth surface of the table wildly, his digits desperately searching for a way to pull himself harder against his mate’s pounding hips.

The Prime could feel his mate’s charge begin to grow, and he reveled in it. Charge crackled from where his spike slid in and out of the smaller mech’s luscious port, wet slurping noises and the scent of his mate’s arousal filled the air, and for the first time in two thousand vorns, he was just Magnus. Not a Prime, not a leader, but a mate, a lover, a simple mech that was making love to the only mech in this entire wretched world who saw him as just Magnus, and loved him still.

“Ahhhhh, UNNNNNN… MAGNUUS, YES, OH LOOOOVE,” Ironhide felt the heat that had been building within him grow almost painful as his charge grew. “Maaagnus… I … I am going to…. I WANNNT…”

The larger mech smiled, his own charge coming close as well, “Please Hide, yeeesss. Show me! I want to see you overload with me! UHHHHHH, YEEESSS!” His pace suddenly increased dramatically, and his helm fell back as he rutted into the smaller mech.

Ironhide watched the mighty Prime lose himself within him, and he smiled proudly, **_There you are Magnus... I wish we could stay like this forever…That you could just be simple Magnus, and we could have a simple family, in a simple world…_**

“UUUNNNNNNN, IRONHIDE!” Magnus cried out, his frame shuttering, optics rolling back as he felt his love’s valve begin to clamp painfully around him with each plunge.

“MAAAGNUSS! Uhhhhhh, UNNNNNN, YEEEESSSSS!”  Ironhide cried out as his back arched high, and he overloaded hard.

The larger mech looked down, watching his mate arch off of the table, his frame trembling wildly, and optics shuttering, “You , you ahhhhh…are beautiful, Hide… UNNNNN!” He slammed into his mate one more time, hard and deep, before his spike exploded within the mewling mech.

“UHHHHH! MAAAGNUS!” Ironhide reeled as he felt the warm heat of lubricant fill him, his valve clenching around the erupting spike possessively milking every last drop from his mate.

The darker mech’s waves of pleasure finally eased, and he slumped back down onto the table top, Magnus slumping down over him as they both recovered.

Ironhide moaned, his frame feeling the best it had in a long time, and amazingly enough he hadn’t broken out into a terrible coughing fit at the end. He raised his dizzy helm to peer down at his mate just to find Magnus holding his chassis tightly, his helm buried into his abdominal plating.

“Magnus?” He asked gently, his servo going down to rub the Prime’s helm softly.

“Please… please come back to me…”Magnus mumbled into his plating, his helm pressing against him harder. “Please Hide… I can’t… I will get Orion, but you… you need to stay alive until I can find you again…”

Ironhide frowned, his spark aching, “I will Magnus… I am a stubborn bot.”

The Prime nodded against him, and once again Ironhide couldn’t help but see Orion there. How many times, especially when Orion was younger or lost, had he curled up against Ironhide, and held on as if he were the only lifeline in the world.

Magnus squeezed him once more, before picking himself up, and sorting himself out, his faceplates falling back to neutrality. “I will get something to clean us with.”

Ironhide grasped his arm lightly before he left, “I love you, Magnus. Never forget that.”

The Prime nodded and smiled, just a small smile but it said so very much, “And I you, Ironhide.”

They stared at each other a moment longer until a comm went off in Magnus’s audial.

**: Yes?:**

**:Heya Prime, it’s Wheeljack, we are all set with the supplies and preparations. The bridge is fired up, and Mirage is here.:**

Magnus felt his spark flip in his chassis, his optics falling to his mate, **:Understood, give us a moment, and we will be there soon.:**

**:Gotcha Prime… Um… Sorry, about ya kid, and losing your mate all over again. You may be an aft… but ya don’t deserve this slag. That’s all..:**

The Prime vented deeply, if Wheeljack was apologizing to him, that was never a good sign. **:Thank you Wheeljack, we shall be there momentarily.:**

Ironhide looked at him quizzically, “Umm, they are ready for your departure.” Magnus said simply, opening a small supply cupboard as he grabbed out a few cloths.

He handed one to the smaller mech, and the both cleaned the paint and lubricant from their hips.

Once done, the pair grasped servos and began their way towards the upper section of the base. They walked in silence, for there wasn’t anything more to say, and any more than what had already been said, would just un-rail them further from what both needed to do.

When they exited the lift after it carried them up to the second portion of the command deck, Ironhide spotted Mirage sub-spacing a good deal of energon cubes, just in case he was not able to escape the castle for a number of days. Ironhide wasn’t going to take any as they would only be taken from him anyways.

The red mech took the cubes quietly; his faceplates steaked with recent coolant trails, and Ironhide felt a pain of guilt fill his spark. **_Youngling is risking never seeing his sparkling again so we can rescue mine…Frag this wretched world_**

Finally, Mirage was all loaded up, and they were ready to go.

Magnus looked over the two mechs carefully, his optics soft, but determined, “You will be exiting the bridge a slight ways from the castle, and will have to walk or drive the rest of the way, that is if you are not immediately shot on the way in…” The Prime grit his denta at the thought. “In around three solar-cycles,  we should be receiving word from our spies in the castle, until then, we will not move, unless… Mirage comes back to us sooner. Mirage has been fitted with a comm, but Ironhide will be searched before imprisonment… so…  Anyways, comm us the moment you are far enough from the castle that they will not find see the ground bridge, understand?”

Mirage nodded numbly, and Magnus sighed, “Be safe mechs… and thank you for your bravery.”

The Prime looked down at his mate one last time as the ground bridge flared to life behind the mechs, “Return to me…”

Ironhide had to hide the terrible sense of foreboding those words left him with. That was all he had said to Orion the last time he had seen the mech…

“Always…” Was all he could think to say, before turning, and walking through the portal, Mirage hesitating for just a moment before he too left.

As the loud hum of the bridge turned silent, Magnus felt his spark clench awfully in his chassis. **_Now you are both going to be in his clutches… I swear, if either of you dies… Frag the honor of the Primes; I shall destroy any that stand in my way of destroying that wretched King… I may not have had the privilege of killing your Sire, Megatron, but I will happily rip your spark from your chassis in a moment…_**


	13. Clouded Judgment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this chapter I tore into two, because.... I feel sometimes I write too long of chapters, and important points get missed in the chaos. I have the second part already written, but not edited yet. So if this seems odd, or unfinished, in the next day 24 hours the second part should be up.... Ok, sorry for errors, and hope you enjoy!

Megatron stomped down the steps in the main hall his spark reeling from his interaction with Orion. **_Fraggin fool… doesn’t want to merge… it could save him so much trouble and he… he would be mine then… maybe I should just force it upon him?_** The King cringed as he thought of that. If he did that, he knew Orion would hate him far more than he did now and honestly, he didn’t want to force it on the mech.

The King sighed, his helm lifting as he walked. The front hall was empty, no surprise given how it was time for evening fuel and many mechs would be in the banquet hall now. His own tanks rumbled their low fuels levels but he ignored the messages that came up on his HUD.

“What is this all about, Soundwave,” The King asked his personal guard, and truly, second in command. Beyond Ariel, he trusted Soundwave more than any mech he had ever encountered.

“Suspect located. Detained, interrogation room.” The lithe mech said simply.

Megatron smiled broadly, “It was done quietly?” He knew it was, but hearing it always helped.

“Affirmative.”

“Well done, as always Soundwave.” The King’s fists curled at his sides as he made his way down to the lower levels of castle. After that wretched conversation with Orion, he was looking forward to this, greatly.

He and Soundwave finally came to the interrogation hall, and the normal guard lineup that would be there was absent tonight.

“The guards?” The King inquired as he opened the door to the hall.

“Ignorant, and busy.”

“I owe you Soundwave, and I always repay my debts. I will remember what you have done for me tonight, and know that I understand what it could mean for you if this were all discovered. If you ever need anything, ask and it shall be yours.” The King said as he stopped in front of one of the cell doors.

The darker mech bowed in response, before turning to keep watch at the hall’s entrance.

The King took a moment to collect himself before opening the solid metal door and entering the small room behind it.

The room was dimly lit with numerous trays lined up around its walls, there was a steel berth in one corner, a metal chair with straps in the other, but what interested the King was what hung from the ceiling in the center of the room.

“Hello, Blackout.” Megatron said darkly as the door closed behind him.

The hanging flier’s optics blazed as the King entered. “What is the meaning of this King Megatron!? DO you really believe that this will be ignored!? You cannot hide attacking a royal of the Vosian court like this!”

Megatron smiled wickedly, his glossa licking his sharp denta as he moved closer to the dark mech. “Everything that must be hidden, has been hidden mech. I do not worry at all what will occur afterwards.”

The royal’s optics flickered slightly at that, “What are you even holding me for!? I have done nothing wrong!”

The silver mech laughed slightly, moving over to one of the many trays. He started picking up random tools, looking them over carefully each time, “You hurt something of mine, and _that_ displease me _greatly_.”

The black mech looked at him in confusion, “Are you talking about that slut Silver!? I didn’t give her anything she didn’t deserve and was within my right to do so! So she has a bruise, she deserved it, any mech in that hall could attest to that!”

Megatron growled deeply, “You certainly have a sense of entitlement when it comes to the King’s slaves, don’t you mech. Yet, she is not the only one I was speaking of.” The King picked up one particularly nasty looking scalpel, smiling as he turned it over in his servo.

Blackout thought for a moment before he burst out laughing, “Ohhh, the RAT!? Truly!? So the rumors are true, mighty King Megatron being taken over by a filthy RAT!”

The King looked over at the royal, his optics narrowing, “Oh, is that what is being spread these days?”

The hanging mech laughed, “You make it so fragging obvious Megatron, it is embarrassing. I had actually thought Starscream was just kidding when he talked about your obsession, now I see that it is true. Oh how the mighty have fallen. King Galvatron would have gutted that little Rat and sipped off his energon, but you, you turn him into a slave.”

Blackout looked at Megatron, a dark smile crawling up his faceplates, “Frag, had I known my little bit of discipline would have ended me here, I would have slit the fragger from valve to dermas and had a drink my…ARRRRRRRRGH!”

The King had moved so fast, the darker mech had only seen a blur before he felt an awful burning rage within his right leg. He looked down to find the scalpel the King had been holding embedded deep into his plating.

“Forgive me for interrupting,” The King snarled out as he slowly began to saw the tool back and forth, slowly tearing it up the screaming mech’s leg until he reached his hip joints and pulled the wretched thing back out.

“Huuuunnnn, arrrrgh, you… you are a FOOL Megatron… Starscream… he.. he saw me… leave the Rat… he will KNOW!” Blackout vented out painfully.

The King narrowed his optics, **_So it was Starscream that deactivated the block… and helped Orion? What game is that filth playing?_**

“I will deal with your Prince, all in good time. You however, “Megatron grasped the back of the, not so brave, royal’s helm, “You… I have all night with.”       

Blackout vented raggedly, “I disappear, and you might as well kiss your aft, and that Rat’s away. Starscream won’t let you get away, with this…”

Megatron smiled wickedly once more, “I do not fear your little Prince, mech.”

Now Blackout smiled, and laughed through his gasping, “Maybe not… but his Sire is coming… and there is a reason Galvatron tread carefully with…uhhh… with King Overlord…, you will see…”

The King placed the scalpel against the mech’s other leg and slowly began to push it in, “I am always up for a challenge, it has been far too dull for too long. I do not fear this King, I _welcome_ his wrath. I am much more than my Sire ever was, and now, I will have a chance to prove that.”

Either it was the way the King’s voice sounded so twistedly happy at that prospect, or the terrifying blaze in his optics, Blackout felt fear, no… horror begin to flow through his fuel lines like acid. He had never see Megatron like this, and even at Galvatron’s worst, every mech knew what that mech’s limits were… Megatron’s… especially after having such a twisted Sire, were still largely unknown.

Megatron licked his dermas as the blade slowly bent and then began ripping into the other mech’s plating, “Tonight will not be quick for you mech, I must admit, I have inherited my Sire’s love of screams, so please, do not feel the need to remain silent…”

The dark mech’s spark hammered in his chassis, **_Primus help me… all this because of one fragging RAT!?_**

**_….._ **

Outside of the interrogation hall, Soundwave stood silently. He turned his helm just slightly as the screams began in earnest. The room his King worked in was near sound proof and no normal mech would be able to hear the unfortunate royal, but Soundwave was no normal mech.

He turned his mask to center, and dialed his audials to lessen the sound. He was not a mech that enjoyed the concept of torture, but he would not second guess his King, nor judge him. He knew the King better than any mech, and understood his King’s tortured past.

That knowledge coupled with the once kind nature Megatron had held as a youngling, had truly taken a wretched toll on the new King, leaving an almost dual personality, and strange… fascinations.

Many a mech had suffered under Galvatron’s rule, including Soundwave himself. The dark mech grit his hidden denta as he thought of the evil King. He achingly remembered what Galvatron had taken away from him as punishment for what Galvatron had considered a grave crime, and as he heard the screams grow louder behind him, he felt his spark clench for his King for… he seemed to be going down a similar path.

Attacking a visiting royal from another Kingdom was proof enough of how much his King felt for the Rat that had tried to kill him, and as Soundwave knew all too well, falling in love with a grounder was one of the dirtiest, and debasing crimes a flight frame could commit. Soundwave though had not been a King when he had done so... he could only imagine the torture Megatron, and that poor lost Rat would go through if they were found out completely.

Soundwave shifted as the screams continued, tuning his audials lower still. **_Megatron, my King, my friend… you need to be smarter about all of this, I beg you…_**

**_…………………_ **

It was late into the night, or really, early in the morning when the door to the King’s quarters opened, and Megatron finally returned from wherever he had been.

Orion had not been able to fall into recharge once again, and he flinched slightly as the King entered. He was curled into a ball upon his ‘pet’ berth, his chain tightly secured to his block before Mistress Ariel and Madam Chroma fell into recharge upon the King’s berth.

He was facing the wall so he could only listened as the King made his way towards the wash room, before closing the door. Orion wasn’t sure, but he thought he could smell the heavy scent of energon coming off of the King before he disappeared into the other room. **_Is he injured? Why should I care… Do I care?..._**

Orion half-shuttered his optics, his heavy spark and whirling processor consuming him as darkness filled the room once more. He picked at the plush mesh blankets of his berth, idly trying to focus on anything but his fears, and the ever growing sense of truth that this was to be his reality for the rest of his days now.

**_Just some pleasure bot, owned by an unsteady King… assaulted in the halls, beaten for opening my intake… what was it Ratchet said, just keep my intake shut, and my helm down…and… and betray everything I am inside… and I will be able to live within this wretched world happily… happily…_ **

Orion suppressed a growing sob. He was so furious with himself in how often he had broken down recently. **_You need to be stronger than this! Why, why are you so WEAK! Shut UP! Just… think of… think of if you get out… or, try and influence the King… or…_**

Yet, even as he tried to find some strength, some hope, something to latch onto to stay afloat, he kept missing that rope, and sinking further into darkness…

His tanks rumbled in hunger, but he didn’t want to fuel… **_Why, so I can provide them all more energy when they hurt me? I don’t even want the taste of it on my glossa… it just reminds me of how there will be one more day that I can be tortured here…_**

He wasn’t sure how long he had been lost in his terrible thoughts when the washroom’s door opened once again, and the King stepped out smelling far sweeter than before.

Orion shuttered his optics completely hoping the King hadn’t seen their cerulean glow when he exited. He listened as the larger mech moved quietly around the room for a bit, it sounded as if he were fueling, or something akin to that until finally, the clinking of cubes ceased, and all that was heard was pede steps.

The red and blue mech tensed as he heard the King approach his little berth, and stop just behind his curled back. He had to force himself to keep his vents even as the hydraulic sound of rolling pistons hissed from the King, and Megatron crouched behind him.

**_What is he doing? Does he know I am awake? Is he going to hurt me? What…_ **

He almost yelped as he felt the King’s strong servos slip under him, unfortunately his optics did blaze open at the touch, and he looked up at the silver mech in fear.

“Forgive me for waking you,” The King said gently as he lifted Orion’s frame, and slid it closer to the wall. “I was trying to move you more gently than that. I will work on that in the future.”

Orion could only stare openly at the larger mech as Megatron crawled onto the small berth with him, his larger frame spooning around Orion tightly.

**_He… he is recharging with me? Why? I don’t… I didn’t ask him to… What is he trying to do? Why is he so fragging confusing!? What game was he playing now?_ **

Orion shifted uncomfortably, his spark hammering in his chassis, and his venting hardly controlled when he felt the King put his servo against his chest plates.

“If you are uncomfortable with this, I can go, Orion. It was not my intention to frighten you.” Megatron whispered quietly into his audial.

Orion turned his helm, his dimmed blue optics looking at the King as indecision ran through him. He was still furious with the King, depressed about not being set free, but… but it was much warmer this way, and the steady hum of his spark was… a bit comforting… or… or was it suffocating!? **_Arrrrgh, why can I not keep my helm straight around him!?_**

Megatron watched as waves of emotions swept over the younger mech’s optics, and hoped, truly hoped that Orion would let him stay, let him… give this to him, especially after what had happened before. **_You are so much more than some pleasure bot, or some mindless slave Orion… dangerously so… don’t you see that?_**

As time passed, and Orion seemed no less at peace, Megatron smiled sadly and began to pull himself away. “I am sorry. I did not mean to…”

Orion suddenly mumbled something.

Megatron paused, his helm turning back to the smaller mech. “What?”

“It’s fine…” Orion grumbled out, his voice hardly over a whisper. His optics were turned down and dimmed so low that Megatron could hardly see their beautiful azure glow.

The King smiled a small smile, and moved back so that he was curled around Orion’s frame once more.

Orion nodded numbly, before turning his helm back towards the wall. He didn’t know why he had conceded, maybe it was lack of fuel, maybe it was loneliness, maybe it was because the King had sounded so sincere in his concern… **_NO! No… it is exhaustion,_**   ** _pure fragging exhaustion_** …

Whatever the reason… Orion didn’t know. **_Whatever, let the fragger play his game… I am too tired anyways…_** He did however realize how warm he felt now, how oddly safe, and as he listened to the gentle hum of the other mech’s spark, he felt his tired optics shutter as recharge finally took him.

Megatron smiled as Orion’s frame relaxed against him after a few moments. He had known Orion was awake since he had entered the room. Living in a castle full of energon sucking, twisted royals had taught him to be aware of his surroundings, so as the smaller mech’s frame loosened in his arms, and his vents turned even, and soft, Megatron felt his spark glow with hope. **_Maybe, just maybe I can prove to you how much you mean to me… without damning us both to death, and torture… Give me some time Orion… this system is twisted, and vast, but… even it is not without flaws…_**

Megatron smiled as he tightened his arm around the smaller mech, earning a gentle sigh from Orion as he did so. He moved his helm close to him, and he kissed the back of his helm gently. **_Rest well Orion. There is at least one last danger out there for you, give me time… and there will be even fewer…_**

**_……………………….._ **

Orion groaned slightly as warning messages came over his HUD a few breems later. His tanks burned with the lack of proper fuel, and they were quickly reaching red levels, as it was they were already a deep orange.

His servos went to hold his abdominal plating, as if to rub the pain away when he realized the King’s arm was draped around him.

His optics widened, as he remembered letting the King recharge with him. **_What is wrong with me? Why do I keep… Arrrgh… I hate HIM! Why does he cause me to… second guess EVERYTHING!?_**

Orion grit his denta as he pointedly tried to ignore the comforting warmth that encircled him. **_I just need some decent recharge, that is all… How can I expect myself to think straight when I only recharge for two breems a night, and have terribly insane days? That is all… and fuel…_** He knew he would have to fuel soon, but again, just the thought of fueling still made him nauseous… even as his tanks burned within him. **_I’d rather be a starving Rat, then a well fed slave…_**

His tanks rumbled once more, loudly this time, and quickly froze as Megatron lifted his helm. “Orion, when was the last time you fueled?” The King asked, his voice gruff from recharge.

“I am fine, Master.” Orion said stiffly back, his optics staring at the wall.

Megatron vented wearily as he brought his servo over Orion’s grumbling chassis. “Orion… your frame is heated, and your tanks are so loud they woke me. Do not be a fool. Get some fuel and come back to berth.”

Orion curled into himself more, “I do not feel like I will be able to keep it down, _Master._ I do not wish to waste it.”

The King raised his helm then, and tried to look into the smaller mech’s averted optics. “Orion, it is fine. Even if you are not able to keep all of it down, you need to fuel. You are not in the wastes any longer, we have fuel to…”

“I am AWARE of all the gifts you offer here, _Master._ ” Orion spit out, his tanks rumbling once more.

Megatron groaned inwardly, **_One pede forward, two pedes back… what the frag do I need to do to prove to him that…_**

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and both mechs froze.

Orion looked over his shoulder at the King, waiting for him to get up and answer, but the King merely stared at the door. **_What is he doing?_**

The knock sounded once more, it was louder and more insistent.

Orion narrowed his optics as the King remained still. Neither Ariel or Chroma moved either meaning, if it was an emergency, whomever was on the other side of that door was going to walk in and find the King sleeping on a ‘pet’s’ berth with his Rat!

Once more the knock came and Orion felt his spark begin to hammer in his chassis. **_What the frag is he doing!? Just last night he was all about being a King, and me being a slave…and all that that entailed… Why is he not moving!?_**

Orion looked up at the King’s faceplates, his spark pounding even faster as he found Megatron’s expression oddly still, and decided.

“Master, get up! What are you doing?” Orion whispered desperately as the knock turned to a pounding sound on the door.

Megatron looked down at him, his optics blazing, “You are not just a slave, Orion.”

Orion froze, his processor whirling, “You idiot! You are going to get yourself pulled in for treason, or punished, or who the frag knows, GET UP!” He turned his frame and began to push against Megatron’s chassis.

The King watched him somberly, his optics dim, but determined, “You are not just a slave to me, Orion.”

 _Bam, Bam, Bam!_ The door rattled with each hit now, whatever or whoever needed the King was just a vent away from barging in!

“ _Fine,_ but get up Megatron!” Orion pushed against him harder, his optics fleeting back and forth from the King to the door.

The King stared at him in a way that paused Orion’s frantic movements, and for just a moment, the world seemed to fade away as he was caught in their intensity, “You mean so much more to me, Orion. I mean that, with all of my spark.”

Orion blinked at him, his spark reeling inside of him. **_What is he doing !? What is he trying to prove!? He told me THIS is the way it is! Why… why is he doing this… unless…._**

“Megatron… please… ok… just…” Orion pleaded, his spark aching with unwanted worry for the King, even as it burned with resentment…

The door suddenly swung open, and with a frantic, and desperate shove of his pedes, Orion watched Megatron’s frame slid across the floor with a grunt ending with the surprised King rolling to a crouch just as Soundwave walked in.

The masked mech peered down at his crouched King, and Orion’s terrified optics, “Forgive intrusion. Emergency, King Megatron.”

The King looked over at Orion, just to see the smaller mech roll back towards the wall, and curl back into himself.

He vented wearily, picking himself off of the floor. After dealing with Blackout, and then only a couple of breems of recharge, the King felt like slag. “Very well, Soundwave. Allow me to grab some fuel, and I shall be out in a moment.”

The lithe mech’s helm turned once more toward Orion’s inert frame before nodding and making his way out to the hall.

Megatron groaned as he stretched before miserably making his way to the fueling cabinet. He pulled out two cubes, draining one quickly, and the other he placed down next to Orion’s berth. “Please fuel, Orion. I, I have to go. I hope to see you after your work. Ummm… try and be good today.”

The smaller mech growled slightly at that, but otherwise remained silent and still.

Megatron rolled his optics, and stood. **_Orion, please don’t make things worse for yourself… I can’t protect you everywhere…_**

He vented deeply and walked out into the hall. “What is it now, Soundwave?” Megatron grumbled out as he rubbed his optics.

Soundwave tilted his helm slightly at his King, before turning it back towards the silver mech’s quarters. “Dangerous, King Megatron.”

Megatron looked at the darker mech, his optics confused at first but they steadily grew darker, and more serious, “If you have something to say about it, do so now.” He snarled out, his optics blazing.

The darker mech bowed to him, “Loyal servant, Lord Megatron. Concerned. Caution advised.”

The King stared at the darker mech a moment more before his shoulders dropped, and he vented dejectedly, “I know… Thank you Soundwave, for your loyalty, and discretion on this topic.”

Soundwave bowed deeper, and Megatron set his dermas as he began to walk down the stairs to the entry hall. As it was still in the early breems of the morning, the hall was still very empty, “What is this emergency Soundwave?”

Soundwave lifted his arm, his long digits pointing towards the front entrance, and Megatron’s optics narrowed at the sight of a grimy looking grounder kneeling just inside the doors. Two of his guards had their blasters pointed at the dark mech, they had already placed stasis cuffs on the angry looking mech, and he had his servos pulled tightly behind his back, but his optics blazed up at the king defiantly.

Megatron felt his spark freeze in his frame, he knew who this mech was, just as he had known Orion’s designation when he appeared that fateful night. Here knelt Haven’s leader, and Orion’s famed mentor, Ironhide.

“Bring him down to an interrogation room, _NOW!_ ” Megatron hissed out through clenched denta. “Make sure no mech sees you, _do you understand!?_ I will be there shortly. Keep. Him. Quiet. Take the guards with you, they must stay silent as well.”

The King paused on the stairs before looking back towards the door to his quarters, almost afraid Orion would be standing there.

Soundwave nodded and bowed to his King. “Affirmative, King Megatron.”

As Ironhide was lifted to his pedes, he almost looked confused to find the King wasn’t following after them as he was led away by the slave guards.

Soundwave made to follow after them, but froze for just a moment. His helm slowly scanned around him, and Megatron looked at his second in command nervously. “Soundwave?”

The dark mech said nothing, his helm still turning about the hall, before he looked up to his King, “Glitch, Lord Megatron.”

The King looked at the smaller mech, his optics wary, yet as Soundwave moved on to catch up with the Rat and guards, Megatron vented out the tension that had suddenly struck his frame. **_Why is he here? What should I do? Should I let Orion know? If I don’t, Orion may be livid if he finds out some other way. WHAT THE FRAG IS HE DOING HERE!?_**

Megatron groaned as he slid his servos over his faceplates. **_I didn’t get enough recharge to deal with this slag storm. Well, the best way to find out what the fragger wants is to go talk to him…_**

Megatron set his dermas, and stilled his spark as he began to make his way down to the interrogation hall. **_Oh Orion… before you, so much of this was faaar easier to understand. I knew what I was, what was expected, and what the system would allow… and now…and now, I am beginning to think down is up, and up is left… Arrrgh… ignorance CAN be bliss_**

Megatron grit his denta harder as another thought filled him, and it sounded very mech like the mech that had started this whole mess… **_Ignorance may be bliss, but is it right?_**


	14. Quiet Moments... before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the rest of what I wrote the other day. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for errors! YAY CHAPTER!
> 
> Ok.... I wrote a totally different ending to this, that I was going to bring in to the next chapter, but over the last 40 minutes... I have fought with myself over leaving it out... arrrgh.. so here it is, the TRUE ending to this chapter... I am sorry for my indecision annnnd hopefully you enjoy... sorry for those who already read it... if you comment, i can let you know it has changed...

Orion spent the rest of the morning falling in and out of recharge. His frame too tired, tanks too empty to stay awake, and yet spark too full to keep him asleep. He awoke his last time to a rough shake, and he un-shuttered his optics wearily to find Chroma crouched next to him. “Time for work, Rat.”

Orion was surprised, if not happy to not have been kicked awake this morning, but he kept hope from filtering through his spark, he had learned by now how useless that was. He pulled his aching frame up silently, lifting his neck as she pulled at the chain and block that was attached to his collar.

Chroma looked over him oddly, his silence and lack or defiance unnerving her. “Come on, grab some energon and then…”

“I am not hungry, Madam.” Orion said simply, even as his HUD blinked at him once again. He hadn’t taken the fuel Megatron had given him, only sub-spaced it until maybe, he would finally stop feeling so sick about everything around him.

Again Chroma looked at him strangely, but after a moment she merely shrugged and pulled him along and out to the hall. It was there they found Soundwave waiting for them.

Chroma bowed to the darker mech, and Orion numbly followed suit, his processor swimming slightly as he did so. “Master Soundwave?” Chroma asked gently as she righted herself.

“Escort.” Was all the mech said as he began to walk towards the lower levels of the castle.

Chroma wasn’t sure how she felt about not being strong enough to escort the Rat alone, but figured she would take the extra help for now. She hadn’t been able to truly apologize to her Master for what had happened yet, and as he seemed to have not returned to his quarters last night, she hoped he wasn’t too angry at her.

She peered back at the silent Rat, her optics narrowing as she wondered what had occurred after her and Ariel had left last night. They had returned with the report to find their Master gone, and Orion curled into a ball on his ‘pet’ berth. He had been awake, but just as silent as he was now.

Ariel had asked the Rat where their Master had gone, and he had quietly said, “Confidential, Mistress,” and gone right back to staring at nothing.

 ** _I wonder if the Rat is breaking?_** Chroma thought for a moment, her spark feeling that rising guilt once more. She hadn’t been able to get rid of it just yet… **_Why would he stick his neck out for me? I have been nothing but an aft to him. Is he trying to worm his way closer to me to just stab me in the back later on? Probably… that is what any other slave would do, well, except Ariel, but she seems to think he is honestly just… different…kind even._**

Chroma’s optics lingered on the Rat’s somber faceplates, and his empty optics and she felt herself hoping that wasn’t the case. ** _Nothing kind lasts here…_**

The group remained silent for the long walk, and no mech bothered them the entire way. When they finally made it to the lower levels, they walked far deeper than Orion had ever been, and a spark of interest finally filtered through his optics.

He looked around as the white walls of the castle began to grow darker, and he shivered as the air grew colder the further underground they walked.

They passed groups of guards now and then, all whom bowed to Soundwave as he passed.

Chroma turned to him as they neared a four way in the hall, “Down the left hall is the prison. Better to avoid that area if you can.”

Orion started as he began to hear screams echo down the halls, “They are screaming…” He said quietly, his optics wide as he turned them down the hall she had spoken of.

Chroma snorted, “Well they are prisoners, I don’t imagine they would be happy to be here.” She tugged on his chain once more, and they continued their way to the archives.

It turned out that Orion wasn’t actually going to be working in the archive themselves, but in a storage room next to it. As he scanned over the filthy and disorganized room, he didn’t even have the energy to feel disappointed. Like everything else in this wretched place, hope was a foolish endeavor.

Chroma turned to him as she pulled several more feet of chain from one of the boxes and attached it to his collar and block. “There, that should be long enough to allow you to move about the room. You are not to leave here, not like you will be able to, and you are expected to make some sense of this mess. See those shelves in the back? You can use those to help you. You will have four breems in here today, and then either I or, I presume, Soundwave will come to collect you. That’s all Rat.”

She moved to the back of the crowded storage space, and dropped his block down before quickly leaving.

Soundwave studied him for a moment, and Orion merely stared at the ground. “Block, do not touch. Electrocute Orion.” His odd monotone voice said before he too left.

Orion looked the open door, his spark heavy, and tanks rolling in his chassis. He walked towards the doorway, making it just under its frame before his length of chain ran out. **_Chroma apparently has a good optic for perimeter…_**

He sighed as he turned back to the mess he was expected to clean. The room looked like mechs had just thrown whatever didn’t have a place into it.

**_Well, at least I am alone…_ **

He began to work, enjoying the peace at first, and focusing only on the task at servo, but soon the monotonous and tedious nature of the job allowed his mind to wander into its dark depths.

 ** _Is this it now? For the rest of my life I will be a slave? How many solar-cycles have I been here? I don’t even know. It feels like it has been forever, like my life with Haven is just this dream I made up… NO! I can’t think like that! They do exist; I haven’t always been a slave… I had pride once! I had a family once! I… I… I am more than this…_**             

As the first two breems went, his thinking grew darker, and darker… and soon he was just picking up random things, turning and placing them back down on another pile. **_I don’t even know what I am doing! Arrrrgh, what kind of a job is this!? So he will stick me in this dirty… cell during the day to keep me safe, and then drag me to his berth at night!? Just like some trained PET! AND WHAT WAS THIS MORNING!? Why did he almost let himself get caught, why did he come and lay with me…You are more than a slave… Am I Megatron… AM I!? ARRRRGH! I HATE HIM! I HATE THIS PLACE!_**

Whatever had the unfortunate luck to be in his servos at that moment suddenly went flying into the wall violently.

“ARRRRRRGH!” He screamed at nothing. He suddenly threw his pede back, before bringing it forwards with all his strength and smashing it into a crate nearby, sending whatever it held, all over the room.

“WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?” A voice called out angrily, and for a moment Orion froze, his spark thundering in fear, that was until he realized he knew that voice!

He felt his spark skip oddly as he climbed over the mess he had only made worse, only to stumble in his haste and immediately trip over the crates, rolling helm over pedes finally landing tangled in his chain a few feet from the door.

“Owwww,” he grumbled out as he tried to work the chain from his limbs when a frame filled the doorway next to him. He looked up to find the familiar visage of Prince Starscream standing there staring down at him, surprise, and then amusement flickering through his optics.

“Mas… Lord Starscream, uhhh, hello!” Orion smiled broadly up at the Prince, a slight blue blush coming across his faceplates.

Starscream looked over Orion’s crumbled, tangled frame up to his huge gleaming smile, and laughed. “Primus, Orion. You are a mess of a mech aren’t you?”

Orion laughed as well, his spark feeling more than hollow and confused for the first time in nearly a solar-cycle.

The Prince crouched down, helping the struggling mech to untangle himself. “What are you doing in here? I thought you were supposed to be working in the archives?”

When they finally got him free, they both stood, “Yes well, near them more like it. I have been charged with cleaning this room. It is alright really… at least there are no other mechs to harass me. I am thankful for that.”

The Prince nodded quietly, his optics thoughtful, “Was that you making all that terrible noise?”

Orion’s faceplates fell in shame, and guilt, “Yes, I apologize. The silence… though it is safe...”

“It can be wretched for a full processor, I understand. That is why I read. I get to enjoy the silence, and yet have my mind filled with useful, and distracting information.” The Prince peered at the still filthy room, and back up to Orion’s cloudy optics. “Seems you could use a break, would you like to come see the archives for a bit, Orion?”

Orion felt his spark skip, but he suddenly remembered Chroma’s instructions, “I am not to leave, Lord Starscream.”

The Prince rolled his optics and moved into the storage room, carefully picking up the block set at the back of it, “Well you do not have to come, but I could lead you there. I am certain as long as we are back here before they return, there will be no trouble. It can be our little secret.”

Orion bit his lower derma, his spark fluttering with uncertainty. If they did come back early and find him gone, he would probably be punished… ** _Frag it Orion, you are punished for walking the halls… if this going to be your life, try and find some happiness therein._**

Orion smiled at the Prince, “Yes, please, Lord Starscream.”

The Prince laughed and began to walk back out of the room, “Come, I think you going to enjoy this.”

Orion had to keep himself from skipping down the hall as he followed the Prince. After feeling so confused, or frustrated for so long, to feel excited about something, it made him feel alive!

The Prince stopped after a bit of walking and pushed a large steel door open, and ushered the larger mech in before him.

“Incredible…” Orion gasped in awe as they walked into a huge chamber. There were shelves everywhere, all filled with countless datapads, scrolls, relics, globes… Orion thought they were called, and many other shiny odd looking tools.

Starscream smiled as he walked in behind the awed mech. “One good thing about the Kingdom of Kaon. I wish Vos had such a collection, but unfortunately my Sire wasn’t nearly as obsessed with relics or history as Galvatron’s Sire was. Most of this is from early in the war, or perhaps before it… No mech looks at it now, a pity I suppose. Many powerful lessons hidden here.”

“History always holds important lessons, my leader used to say that often.” Orion felt his spark ache as he thought of Ironhide.

“Sounds like an intelligent mech, I can see where you got your lust of knowledge from.”

Orion nodded quietly, “He is… He always encouraged us to learn. He used to tell us that we could be products of our environment, or make that environment be a product of ourselves. Course, that philosophy doesn’t always work… no matter how hard you try.” Orion unconsciously lifted his servo to his collar.

Starscream looked at the larger mech, his optics narrowed in thought, “We do not always succeed immediately. It is the hardest battles that normally bring the greatest rewards.”

“Or the most losses.” Orion frowned, his spark falling once more.

Starscream nodded, “That is true as well… Come let me show you some of my favorites.”

Orion followed the Prince, wishing he wasn’t following a chain to do so, but his thoughts quickly changed paths as he was led to the center of the large chamber. There was a few old, but plush chairs placed along the center of the room, and numerous little tables next to a few of them. Starscream made his way over to one of the larger chairs that’s table was overrun with numerous datapads.

He hesitated for a moment, looking from Orion to the chair. Orion being a slave was not necessarily allowed to sit anywhere but the floor, unless he stood. Normally this would not even enter the Prince’s mind as a problem, but he fought with the peculiar feeling that he was insulting the Rat by not offering him a chair.

Orion watched the Prince, confused as to why Starscream looked so concerned suddenly, when he realized what might be the problem. Smiling, even as he grit his denta, Orion sat on the floor by the large chair, making the choice for the Prince.

Starscream watched Orion sit, his optics narrowed with the odd guilt that burned in his spark, and he moved to sit in the chair. “So,” the Prince said, trying to move on from the odd moment as he grabbed one of the datapads next to him, “this is one of my favorite history files. It reads of the history of Vos. We have a few versions back home, but they are merely poorly written copies of the original.” The Prince snorted slightly as he turned on the datapad, “Technically, we should have the original, but… that is just one more argument between this Kingdom and my own.”

Orion looked up at the frustrated Prince, “What if you were to just ask King Megatron to give you the texts? Why would he need them anyways?”

The Vosian Prince laughed, “He doesn’t. Nor does he read them, I think… Yet, your King…”

“He is not my King, he may be my Master, but he is not my King. Rats have no King.” Orion said darkly, his optics narrowed in anger.

 Starscream looked at the slave curiously for a moment, “Ahem… well… your Master, is far too greedy to give them up, too prideful to give them back to the Vosian Kingdom, as I am certain you well know.”

Orion had to remind himself that he wasn’t just speaking to some friend, and he looked up at the Prince sheepishly, “Forgive me, Lord Starscream. I shouldn’t have…”

Starscream laughed, waving his servos dismissively, “I am well aware the ire King Megatron can incite in others. Damn mech is as easy to comprehend as the complexities of the universe, as are his mood swings.” The Prince’s voice dropped lowly at that.

Orion scoffed bitterly, “Yes… I understand that.”

The two mechs looked at one another, their optics dim at first, before Starscream began to laugh once more. Orion only smiled at first, before he too began to laugh.

“Alright, alright, enough about the moody King,” Starscream waved his servo once more, “Like I said, this is one of my favorites, here have a look.” He handed the datapad down to the sitting mech.

Orion smiled, his spark excited to take in some new reading after so long and yet, when he looked down at the text, he frowned, and his joy began to fall away.

The smaller mech looked over Orion’s falling faceplates, “What is it Orion? Do you not like it?”

Orion felt his spark shrink in shame and embarrassment as he held the datapad, “I… I don’t understand, Lord Starscream, but I… I cannot read this…”

Orion felt awful, the one time he thought he could feel proud about something. Prove that he wasn’t just some stupid slave, especially to Starscream, and he couldn’t read what was in front of him. **_Maybe whatever I learned to read was far too old a language, what if no one uses it anymore? I am such a fool… perhaps I am nothing more than a stupid…_**

Starscream suddenly slapped his forehelm, “Of course, I apologize Orion. This is written in ancient Vosian. Forgive me, I am so used to being home… here… Let me find one that you may understand.”

Orion felt his spark’s tension release, at least a bit as the Prince searched for another datapad, “There is more than one language?” He asked, wonder in his voice.

The Prince looked at him, his optics twinkling oddly, “Ohhhh, Orion, there used to be so many. Most of us use common Cybertronian now, as our lust for power has overcome our lust for knowledge and education… sadly. But yes, there were very many.” He smiled as he looked at Orion’s curious optics. “Perhaps we will keep that datapad out, and I can teach you some of…”

“PLEASE!?” Orion asked excitedly, and the Prince laughed once more.

“Very well, but show me what you know, ahh, here. One in common.” He handed it to Orion after turning it on, and Orion smiled brightly as he recognized the symbols.

“This is a fictional tale, really. Meaning it is a made up story. I used to enjoy this when I was a sparkling. Why don’t you brush up on some of your reading by reading it aloud to me?” The Prince suggested, situating himself more comfortably in the larger chair.

Orion smiled up at the Prince, before he turned back to the text and for the first time in too long, began to read.

He only messed up a few times, or ran into words he didn’t recognize, but Starscream was more than happy, eager even, to help guide him through it all.

He only got about halfway through the first story, when the Prince suggested they start working on Vosian text. Orion was slightly disappointed, because he was interested in how the epic adventure finished, but he was too curious to be sad for long.

The Prince started with just a few symbols, and their meanings, pointing them out in the text as he went, but soon found Orion seemed to be far more capable than many mechs, and started to work on more complex entries.

Starscream watched as Orion tried to work through his newest passage. The larger mech sat bent over the datapad, his optics set and faceplates determined as he read the complex language almost as well as any Vosian youngling, and he had just started a breem ago! **_Who knew that a mech as talented as he would come from the wastes… I wonder just how many more of them are out there?_**

“And… wi…with the g..glorified…?”

Starscream shook his helm, “Glorious…” He corrected smiling.

Orion nodded, “And with the glorious gift of the… Ma…Mat… I am sorry, I do not recognize this word.” Orion looked up to the Prince confused.

Starscream leaned forward in his chair, and peered over Orion’s shoulder, “Matrix.”

Orion blinked, tilting his helm curiously, “What is a Matrix?”

It was Starscream’s turn to look surprised, “You have never heard of the Matrix? I am surprised, with a leader such as yours; I would imagine he would have mentioned it. It was after all what began the down fall of the grounder’s freedoms, and began the greatest war of Cybertronian history.”

Orion bit his derma in thought, “Well, he had mentioned a relic of sorts, or… a treasure being fought over, but said it was lost, and thus the war was ended.”

Starscream nodded, “In a way… it was a treasure, but it was a treasure appointed to the King of a grounder Kingdom. It began the legacy of Primes… poorly picked though, as the under the first Prime, most of the grounders were decimated. Its power is, as many see it, unfairly passed through the heirs of the first Prime. Thus, energon, and family related.”

Orion put his servos up, “Wait, so there used to be Kingdoms of grounders!? And… and these Kingdoms then produced this Prime, but that gift can only be passed through breeding? Well… I suppose that would be unfair, I mean, who knows if that heir would be truly deserving of that gift? It is much like the concept of royal families. It is foolish to believe just because you were born into a certain family that you should be able to govern an entire…” Orion suddenly stopped, his optics wide, but apologetic as he looked at the Prince. “I apologize… my intake has gotten away from me once again.”

Starscream laughed, “Oh Orion… It is your intake and your magnificently ill placed curiosity that makes you such delightful company.”

Orion smiled, blushing slightly at the compliment, “Not all think that.”

The Prince stopped laughing for a moment, his red optics blazing as he brought his helm close to Orion’s, “You are right, and again, I ask that you exercise caution with your words, but…” Starscream moved his helm closer, his smile bright, and optics gleaming, “Your mind is always welcome in my presence, Orion.”

Orion stared up into the Prince’s optics, his spark reeling at his words. **_I think… Does he actually enjoy me… for just being me? Is… is this a trick? Will it change? I… I guess it doesn’t matter anyways as he is leaving soon…_**

The smaller mech tilted his helm as Orion pulled his helm back, and his optics grew dim. “Orion?”

The larger mech smiled sadly, his frame fidgeting as he shifted on the carpeted floor of the archives, “I will miss you, Starscream… when you go.”

Starscream frowned, his spark aching oddly at the thought, “Yes… and I shall miss you as well.”

Orion looked up at him, his small, sad smile growing slightly, “You would miss some simple Rat?”

Starscream laughed, his servos reaching out to bring Orion’s helm closer to his, “Orion, you are _anything_ but simple, and that is what makes you so incredibly beautiful.”

Orion’s optics widened, his spark hammering in his chassis. **_What…. WHAT? B…beautiful?_**

The Prince’s processor seemed to catch up with what he had said, and for a moment, he looked just as shocked as Orion, but he merely pulled his helm back and laughed. “It seems my intake has gotten away from me as well.”

Orion stared at the flier for another klik, but smiled and laughed soon as well, “Well, I am glad to have that effect on you.”

Suddenly the alarm Starscream had set went off, and he frowned. “It seems our time is at an end for today, Orion. We need to get you back to your job.”

Orion frowned sadly, his optics growing dimmer, but Starscream lifted his helm gently and handed him the datapad he had first started reading. “Take it. Take it, and finish it tonight. I will hopefully see you tomorrow, and you can tell me what you think of it? Just, hide it well alright? I don’t want to see you getting hurt for reading a simple story.”

Orion looked up at him, his intake open with uncertainty, “I don’t want to risk getting you in trouble.”

Starscream smiled, “You took a risk on me leading you away from that room today, Orion. Let me exchange that trust, in kind.”

Orion stared at him a moment longer, before smiling as he sub-spaced the pad. “Thank you.”

Starscream stood, “Think nothing of it, just don’t get caught. Now come on, let’s get you back.”

Orion nodded and stood to follow the Prince as he led him back down to the storage room.

They walked in silence, but unlike his morning trip, Orion was filled with such wonder, and hope… at least, for a little while.

When they made it back to the storage room, there was luckily no Chroma, or Soundwave in sight, and Starscream put his block back where he had found it.

When the Prince had made it back over the piles of scrap, he looked around worriedly. “Arrrgh, I hope you do not get punished for not making it far in here today, Orion.”

The larger mech merely scowled at the mess, “I am punished for less, I am not concerned.” He turned his helm towards the shorter Prince, a small smile on his faceplates, “Thank you… thank you, for giving me hope, Lord Starscream. Today, has been the best day I have had in… in so very long. Thank you for that gift.”

The Prince blinked at him, his spark oddly thumping in its chamber. **_What is it about this Ra… mech. He just… Makes me long for more…_**

Starscream smiled up at him, his optics wide, and awed, “Honestly Orion, this is the best day I have had in too long as well. So, thank you.”

Orion’s smile grew immensely, and he blushed as he rubbed the back of his helm lightly. “Haha, you’re welcome.”

Pede steps were heard echoing from down the hall, and both mechs turned their helms at the sound.

Orion frowned, and looked at the Prince worriedly, “You should go! I promise, I won’t mention you. Go, before…”

Starscream invented deeply before rising to the tips of his pedes, and kissed Orion gently on his cheek, immediately stopping whatever the mech was saying. “Thank you, until tomorrow.” He smiled and hurried off towards the archives once more.

Orion was so shocked at the sudden move, that by the time he registered what had occurred, the Prince was gone. **_He… he kissed me?_**

“Well Rat, time for fueling.” Chroma’s voice broke Orion from his shock, and he turned his helm towards the femme hazily.

She looked at his stunned faceplates oddly for a klik before working deeper into the storage room to grab the block.

She scoffed as she surveyed the terrible job the Rat had done, but given that he was just a Rat, what was to be expected?

“Great job, Rat, you moved a box… Well, tomorrow you can try harder. Come on, let’s go.” Chroma began walking back down the hall, collecting the long chain around her arm as she did so.

Orion numbly followed after her, his spark and processor reeling from all that had occurred. He unconsciously rubbed the cheek the Prince had kissed, and he felt himself smile once again.

**_He kissed me… Why? I mean… I liked it… at least I think I liked it… Alright I liked it, but why did I like it? He is so kind to me, helping me read, and sneaking me out of that closet… but why? He is so different from Megatron and…_ **

Orion felt his spark burn slightly at the thought of his Master. He felt oddly torn, and somewhat guilty for liking the kiss… **_WHAT THE FRAG IS THIS!? Why would I even… Megatron is my Master… that is all… one I never wanted or… and he is a mess! Cold and then hot, and then crazy and then kind… ARRRRGH! Starscream is constant, and he lets me have a voice…_**

“Arrrgh,” Orion growled out unwittingly, immediately shutting his intake when Chroma looked over at him curiously.

Once she turned back away he smiled quietly to himself. **_Perhaps this is just for a moment, but if I have learned anything within this life, it is to stop and appreciate the beautiful moments hidden beneath the chaos…_**

Orion suddenly felt a ghost of Megatron’s kind kisses, and warm arms around him. He saw the tears when the King begged him to stop acting like just a pleasure slave, and remembered Megatron staring at him as the knocks pounded on the door this morning… **_He almost gave up everything this morning… Arrrrgh, why is he so… SO …. Oh… Orion, this world is too complicated… and you are falling too deep into… whatever this all is…_**

Orion felt something next to him then, even as he peered into nothing, and he heard some oddly familiar voice whisper, “Run!”

“What?” He said to no one, but suddenly Chroma froze as they neared the four way in the hall.

“Frag.” She said simply as screaming and the sounds fighting echoed down the hall of the prison.

“Madam Chroma?” Orion asked his optics wide as he too heard the chaos from down the hall.

“A revolt… We… we need to go, NOW!” Chroma pulled on his chain desperately, Orion stumbling to follow after her when suddenly a mech was thrown right into the femme, sending her, and the unfortunate guard down.

Luckily the chain that held Orion was long enough that when she released the block, he wasn’t immediately pulled to the floor, but his relief was short lived as a huge prisoner came barreling down the hall at him.

“FILTHY SLAVES TO THE OPPRESSORS! You will suffer just as much as we HAVE!” The hulking mech screamed as he ran at Orion.

Orion had only a moment to brace himself, before the imprisoned Rat _slammed_ into his side.

“ARRRRGH!” He cried out as he crashed into the wall next to him, his optics fritzing as he tried to pick himself up. **_What the FRAG! Why are they fighting grounders as well!? We are all the same species, why are they…_**

A fist crunched into his helm, stopping any thoughts he had as he spit out energon from his intake.

“STOP!” Orion cried, his arms rising to cover his helm as the enraged mech continued to pummel him, “I am… a Rat… STOP THIS! We are on the same SI…ARRRRRGH!” Orion screamed as something ripped deep into his chassis.

“FRAG YOU SLAVE! We are nothing ALIKE!” The prisoner snarled at him, tearing whatever weapon he had from Orion’s abdominal plating before running off.

Orion gasped, his servos falling to the gaping wound in his chassis as he tried to understand what was happening around him. He was fairly certain he heard Chroma cry out from somewhere around him, but through the wild prisoners, and hordes of guards that now filled the halls, he couldn’t make sense of any of it.

**_Why…why are grounders attacking one another? Why can’t they see that… that we are all in this chaos together… Have we truly fallen this far?_ **

Orion’s HUD warning came back full blast then, and he felt his frame grow feverishly hot as the little energon he had in his systems bled out to the floor beneath him.

Darkness filled his optics, and he felt his frame collapse to the ground, he only felt a hollow truth fill his spark, **_Are we grounders any different than the fliers?_** As he sat watching as slave grounders and Ratz fought, and bled around him, he realized wretchedly… **_No…no, we aren’t... we are all so lost… Primus, what has happened to your children…and how are we going to fix it…?_**

He pushed himself up, his frame bleeding readily as another prisoner came at him. He grabbed the chain that hung from his throat, and forced himself into a fighting stance. **_So be it… if no God shall step into this fray, let it be ME!_**


	15. Know Thyself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is a long one, hopefully details don't get lost in its length, though it is mostly the riot...and then some. "giggle, giggle..." Next chapter we meet up with Mirage again, see what he has been up to, and all that business, and more of Ironhide too... Eeeep, ok, enjoy, sorry bout errors!

Ironhide sat in a large metal chair, his arms were secured by stasis cuffs along the armrests, and his legs were cuffed to its legs. Once he had been secured, the King’s personal guard had left the room, leaving only the two slave guards in the room with him. He wasn’t certain how long he sat there in silence as they had disabled his chronometer, but it felt like a few breems. At one point he even drifted into recharge.

For all the stories of Galvatron’s heir being so wicked, thus far he seemed rather… ordinary, at least in prisoner dealings.

Ironhide was grateful he had not been shot at the moment he appeared at the castle’s bridge, the two guards had merely approached him with their blasters ready. Of course, he had had his arms in the air the entire time, so any mech with honor would have been wrong to have shot him, but the Rat leader had dealt with many dishonorable mechs throughout his lifetime.

They had searched him then, and when they discovered he didn’t hide anything, brought him into the castle.

Ironhide had felt Mirage’s presence up until that point, yet he imagined the smaller mech had probably run right inside the moment the doors opened. Since their walk here, he had not felt that odd warmth next to him, and he hoped Mirage was making his way through the castle carefully.

**_Be careful youngling, this Soundwave seems like an oddly observant mech. For now, I have his attention, but it won’t last that way forever…_ **

Ironhide shifted in the uncomfortable chair as best he could, before he started to cough. Though Medix had been able to clear out some of the rust, Ironhide’s case would probably take numerous treatments to fully clear the sickness. That was _if_ it could be cleared completely anyways.

As the small attack ended, Ironhide’s processor turned to Orion. So far he hadn’t seen the younger mech, but they had been sure to avoid all mechs on the way here, so that wasn’t that much of a surprise.

The Rat leader was surprised by Megatron’s faceplates when he saw Ironhide. He had looked very surprised and perhaps even a little nervous. Ironhide wasn’t sure why Megatron would be worried about his presence here, especially since he had given himself up… unless he had hurt Orion badly and was worried Ironhide would be seeking revenge. That wasn’t out of the realm of possibly happening anyways…

Finally the door opened and the King entered. “You two, go stand outside and keep watch.” Megatron said stiffly, his red optics narrowed as he glared at Ironhide.

“Yes Master,” The two grounders said in unison as they bowed and left the room.

For a moment Ironhide and Megatron merely glared at one another silently. Ironhide began coughing once more, his helm lowing as he did so.

“So, you are sick?” Megatron said quietly, his optics narrowing in thought as he paced before the coughing mech.

It took almost a klik for the attack to pass this time, and at the end Ironhide merely vented exhaustedly.

Megatron finally stopped his pacing, and he crouched before the older grounder so that he could look into Ironhide’s lowered optics. “Why are you here?”

Ironhide brought his helm up a bit more, his optics weary, but still blazing in defiance, “I have come for my son.”

Megatron’s optics widened at that, “Son?”

“Orion Pax, I am here to offer myself in exchange for his release.” Ironhide said darkly. He knew it wouldn’t work, and as Megatron slowly stood, his optics narrowing dangerously, he felt certain there would be no chance exchange.

“I imagine you are speaking of the failed assassin from the other night?” Megatron said carefully, making sure to keep his voice as neutral and bored as possible. He needed to be very aware of his tone and words while speaking with this mech. He knew Orion respected this mech highly, although, he had never mentioned Ironhide was his Sire or Carrier.

Ironhide grit his denta, his optics blazing in anger, “Yes.”

Megatron smiled at him, “Well, that is foolish, as I have you both now, and that is what concerns me.”

The King moved close to the bound mech, his faceplates merely a vent from the Ironhide’s, “You do not strike me as a stupid mech, yet you must have known I would not give up the mech that attacked me, so again, I ask you… Why. Are. You. Here?”

Ironhide had to give the King credit for not being an absolute fool, of course it would be foolish for any mech to simply walk up to a castle, get caught, and then demand the release of another prisoner… “He doesn’t know I am his Carrier, and before he, or I die… I had hoped to see him one last time, and tell him so.” Ironhide made sure to look terribly broken by that, and honestly, it wasn’t that hard to do.

Megatron’s optics widened once more, and he turned from the older mech for a moment. **_Orion doesn’t know?_**

“You must think me a very gracious King if you had hoped for the chance to even _see_ your youngling once you arrived. He tried to kill me. What makes you think I would ever care about your need to tie up loose ends with the sparkling you lied to?” Megatron turned back around, a wicked smile on his faceplates.

Ironhide vented wearily, “Well, I had hoped that a part of whom you used to be remained. The young Lord Megatronus, who used to free Ratz from his soldier’s cages, who used to feed them.”

As the King’s wicked smile slowly fell, and Megatron’s optics grew wide, Ironhide smiled sadly up at him. “Oh yes, I know what kind of mech you used to be, and I know the many times your Sire beat you for it all. I used to be in your Sire’s slave army, and I was rather high in rank. For a long time, before Ultra Magnus freed my unit from Galvatron’s clutches, I used to serve under a flier called Dreadwing; he was something of a mentor to you, once upon a time.”

Megatron hissed at the mention of Dreadwing’s designation and Ironhide nodded sadly, “I was gone long before he turned on you, I am sorry for what happened to you. I know you used to hold him in high…”

“ENOUGH!” Megatron yelled, slamming his fist into the wall next to him. He turned back to the bound mech, his optics blazing. “I do not need your pity, Rat! I stuck that fragger happily. In fact I owe him, for teaching me a very important lesson;  that being weak only gives fraggers like him the opportunity to stick you first. I mean look at you, you come here to reconcile with your offspring, and now you are both mine! Your weakness has doomed you BOTH!”

Ironhide tilted his helm at the fuming King, “I would like to look at it as being brave, brave enough to do what I thought was right… even if I should have done it long ago. Better late than never to stand up for what you believe is right, King Megatron. You could do the same, right now, and let me see my son, one last time. Or… you can just remain exactly what your sick Sire aimed to turn you into.”

Megatron growled at the smaller mech, stomping close once again, “You speak as if you know of these things so fragging well mech. You have no idea about anything I am, or who I have become.”

“I know what regret is, King Megatron, and I can see it in your optics, clearly. You regret what you have turned into, you regret that you were _weak_ enough to fall into what he always wanted you to be, and you regret that you are still too weak to fight that even no...Arrrrgh.” Ironhide groaned as the King’s fist slammed into his helm.

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Megatron screamed, his spark thundering in his chassis as he turned from the groaning mech. If he didn’t turn he was afraid he would beat the stupid mech to a broken pile of scrap!

**_This fragger! ARRRRGH! He is as frustrating as…_ **

“ARRRRGH! You are _just_ as bad as he is.” Megatron snarled out as he paced the room.

Ironhide coughed, spitting out energon from his intake as he did so. He was fairly certain the King had split his lower derma, “O..Orion?” He asked weakly once the coughing stopped.

Megatron merely glared at the older mech, rubbing his aching servo as he did so.

Ironhide coughed once more, his optics rising in surprise, “You have spoken to him?”

Megatron growled, he was letting this interrogation get out of servo. He should have known the mech that raised Orion would be just as wretchedly defiant, and irritatingly observant.

Ironhide began to cough harder then, his chest heaving with each awful sound. Megatron’s scowl turned less dark as his concern for the older mech grew. **_Oh… I really don’t need this mech dying on me here… How would I ever explain that to Orion, then again, does he ever have to know… yet, to keep this mech from Orion… Arrrrgh! I have enough on my shoulders, I don’t need this slag. Yet, maybe I can use this mech somehow, perhaps he could help convince Orion to merge with me? He would care about Orion’s safety, maybe…_**

Even as Megatron thought that, he reminded himself who he was speaking with… **_Arrrgh no, he would probably be just as prideful… Then again… if I present that being the only way he will see Orion.. But , if Orion sees him… what do I do with the fragger then? I can’t make two Rats my slaves, arrrgh, what the frag do I do with him? I could set him free after he convinces Orion to merge? One, if he would even do that, and two, if the fragger would stay away…_**

Megatron looked up at the weak mech, his processor whirling in his helm. **_I could kill him, and be done with it all. Orion doesn’t know he is here, and it would solve all of my problems. But… could I do that? Could I do that, and still look Orion in the optics afterwards?_**

He knew the answer to that already, and groaned as he dragged his servos over his faceplates. **_Ahhhhh, ORION! You have made everything MORE DIFFICULT! I wish I had just… ARRRRRGH, no I DON’T!_**

Ironhide had stopped coughing a few kliks ago, and merely watched as the King seemed to war with himself over something. **_What is he so frustrated about, and did he talk to Orion? Is that who he meant? What is that look in his optics, why does he seem so conflicted?_**

“Arrrrgh, I have no idea what to do with you!” The King said suddenly, his servos rubbing the back of his helm harder. “Do I kill you, and be done with it!? Do I imprison you? Torture you? You, arrrgh, you have just complicated _so much_ , and you don’t even REALIZE!”

Ironhide looked at the King confusedly. **_What the frag is he talking about?_**

Megatron laughed bitterly, “Frag it…. Frag it all. Fine, alright… ohhhh, what am I going to do? Well, first, that cough is fragging irritating; I will have my grounder medic come take a look at you. Just, be fragging nice to him, alright?”

“WHAT!?” Ironhide couldn’t help but exclaim his shock.

Megatron growled at him, “Wants to see his son… Listen mech, listen…” The King moved close to Ironhide’s helm, his optics narrowed darkly, “I do not care about you for an instant, do you understand? I _want_ to kill you. I want to be rid of every problem you just created for me, and I can… you slip up, put one pede out of line, and I will happily pull your spark from your filthy frame.”

Ironhide just stared at the King, his optical ridge tilted in complete and utter shock, and confusion.

Megatron rolled his optics at the larger mech, “What I am saying, is, I am not doing any of this _for you_. Now,” He said straightening once more, his digits tapping on his chin as he thought, “I still have no idea what to do with you, but for now you will stay here. I have some things to attend to, but I will make sure Ratchet sees you, with supervision… perhaps, Soundwave… yes. Anyways, where was I.. Oh yes, I have no fragging idea… argh…”

Suddenly the door to the room flew open, and Megatron lifted his helm, his optics glowing angrily at first until he saw Soundwave standing there.

“Emergency, prisons.” The darker mech said, and even with his odd voice, Megatron could tell something was terribly wrong.

“Prisons?” The King asked, forgetting all about the mech behind him.

“Riot.” Soundwave said, his frame moving back out the door, impatiently waiting for his King to connect dots.

“Riot? Oh no… Orion!” Megatron’s spark near exploded as he realized what time it was and where Orion was likely to be right now. He burst through the door, Soundwave following after him.

Luckily the darker mech had the sense to send the two guards back in to watch the prisoner before he and his King disappeared.

Ironhide sat in the quiet room after the King had run out, his spark hammering in his chest. **_Prison riot? What… is Orion in there? Why, why did the King sound so worried for him? What… Just what the frag is going on here? He is going to heal me, not kill me… he isn’t doing any of this for me… It… it sounds as if…_** Ironhide shook his helm, his processor reeling, partly with terror over Orion, and the other part with the odd thought that crept into his helm. **_It almost sounds like he… he cares for Orion, more so than just a tool to use… Oh Magnus… just what the frag are we stepping into here?_**

**_………………………_ **

Orion slammed another Rat into the wall next to him. His initial stab wound ached terribly but at least the energon had begun to dry around the wound, keeping it from leaking too profusely. **_Maybe the wound wasn’t nearly as bad as it first seemed._**

He hoped so because he was quickly losing strength. He wished desperately that he had taken that energon before now, and if he could just get a klik, he was planning on digging out the cube in his subspace and drinking it down.

He roared as he slammed his fist into another mech, wrapping his chain around the other mech’s servos as he slammed his fist into the Rat’s helm until he fell to stasis, quickly unwrapping it once again.

He wasn’t trying to severely injure the mechs, just keep them down! They seemed to have no qualms about attacking him though, and did so with vigor, and intent.

The hall had literally dissolved into a small war zone, its floors slick with energon as more and more mechs bled out. Orion chose to only attack those that came after him, he didn’t have much of a choice anyways. When Chroma had gone down, so had his block, and through all of it, the cursed thing hadn’t moved.

Orion could see Chroma, seemingly unconscious down the hall a bit. She didn’t look too bad off, some bleeding around her helm, but the cracks didn’t look terribly deep. As long as she stayed down, hopefully the prisoners would leave her alone.

Orion vented raggedly, his frame shaking from fighting, and starvation. He finally had that moment, and desperately digging out his hidden cube, he ripped open the cover with his denta before swallowing the wonderful liquid in big gulps.

He didn’t get to finish as another Rat suddenly barreled into his side, sending the cube flying from his servos, and almost sending everything he had been able to drink up from his tanks.

“Arrrrgh, damnit! We. Are. On. The. Same. SIDE!” Orion screamed out every time he landed a punch against the other mech’s side.

The other mech growled as he smashed his own servo into Orion’s helm, causing static to briefly overtake Orion’s vision. The attacking Rat then grabbed Orion’s chain and pulled down hard, leading the red and blue mech’s helm right towards his knee.

“Arrrrgh!” Orion cried out, his servos pushing himself back from the other mech as his vison swam. The knee had caught him right under one of his optics, and he could feel energon flowing from his cracked faceplates.

“FILTHY SLAVE!” The Rat screeched out as he suddenly saw a glimmer of one of his fellow prisoner’s servo made knives and quickly scrambled towards it.

Orion groaned as he stumbled back against the wall, he watched the other mech grab some sort of a blade, and smile wickedly as he turned back towards Orion.

“Come on mech, we don’t have to do this… “Orion pleaded with the Rat, his servos up before him. “I am a Rat, my nest was Haven, I don’t want to hurt you, I swear!”

The Rat seemed to hesitate for a moment, uncertainty fleeting through his optics. Suddenly he looked behind him, towards another Rat that was attacking a couple of other guards, “WARPATH!” He called, and Orion felt his spark skip in his chassis. **_Warpath!? Did he say Warpath?_**

Orion strained his optics to see through the chaos in front of him, and sure enough, there… currently beating a guard to a broken mess, was Warpath!

Orion felt his spark jump at the sight of his old friend. Warpath had been a part of the early group of Haven, when it was just Kup, Ironhide, Jazz and Orion. He had gone out for an energon run, and had never returned. The group had never found the poor mech and after solar-cycles of searching, and as the energy they wasted began to add up dangerously high, Ironhide called off the search. He had said that they had to assume he had been taken, or killed.

Orion had been devastated by his loss, the old mech had always been so kind, perhaps a little pushy, but Ironhide said that was just because of his past military experience.

When he had disappeared Orion and Jazz had snuck out numerous times trying to find the old mech, quietly of course as they were going against their leader’s orders. That was until one time he came back injured after an unexpected run in with other Ratz. It was then that Ironhide had screamed at him for disobeying a direct order, and chastised Orion for not only putting himself in danger, but the fact that he dragged Jazz out with him disappointed the old mech greatly.

Orion grimaced as the old mech stabbed the guard in his helm, before turning to his companion. The Rat Orion had been fighting immediately pointed towards him, and when Warpath’s optics found him they widened in shock.

Orion tried to move closer to the mech, but his chain stopped him short. “War… Warpath…” Orion vented out, his spark hammering with worry and awe.

The old mech smiled, pushing past two other fighting mechs as he ran towards the younger mech. “Primus, Orion… Orion…” The old mech wrapped his arms around Orion tightly, “Gods kid, I never… I never thought I would see you, any mech from Haven… Ohhhh…”

Orion held the smaller mech tightly as well, and for a moment he ignored the chaos around them, his spark aching with the joy of finding a true friend in this hellish place.

Warpath pulled back, his optics scanning over the fights behind him, before turning back to Orion. He frowned at the chain that was hanging from Orion’s collar. “We gotta get this off! Swerve! I need your blade!” Warpath ripped through the other mechs, disappearing for a klik.

For the moment Orion was ignored by the rioters. Perhaps because they had seen him with Warpath, either way Orion was grateful for the pause in attacks.

Warpath returned a moment later, a huge bade in his servos. Orion wasn’t certain how the frag the prisoners had created such a jagged, and large weapon, but he supposed when a mech was desperate, they were capable of many things.

“Here, put the chain under your pede and pull tight kid!” Warpath screamed up at him over the other roars and screams.

Orion did as he was told, his spark wild inside of him. **_What am I doing? Could we actually escape!? Am I going to be freed TODAY!?_**

The older mech grunted as he began to saw the jagged blade across the chain. At first Orion wasn’t sure the blade was making any progress, but slowly, he saw the metal of the chain began to rip apart bit by bit.

“There… just a little mooooore,” The old mech growled as he sawed faster, small sparks erupting with each slide of the blade.

Finally, the chain snapped apart sending Orion flailing back from the force. Warpath reached out, steadying the larger mech. He handed Orion a small crude blade, and smiled at him, “Come on kid!”

Orion felt his tanks roll, he didn’t want to use the knife on any of the guards, they were just stupidly controlled slaves. He understood that now, more than he ever did when he was out in the wastes.

He frowned as he followed after the older mech, his spark torn, “Warpath, we don’t need to kill them! We can…”

“I love your sweet spark Orion, but we don’t need that right now!” Warpath ripped his jagged saw like blade into the back plates of another guard.

Orion watched the mech fall, screaming wretchedly the entire time. Warpath then laid the saw across the screaming mech’s throat and began to saw his helm off.

“Arrrrgh, Warpath! Please he is down! You don’t need to…” Orion pleaded, his optics bulging as the poor guard’s screams turned to wet bubbling sounds.

Warpath scowled at the younger mech, ripping the huge blade from its victim with a sickening sucking sound.

“Time to grow up Orion, this is the way of this wretched world, now… either you are on our side,” The older mech looked at him darkly, “Or you are on theirs.”

Orion gaped at the smaller mech, his processor swirling in his helm. **_Warpath, what has happened to you!? You were never like this before… never this energon thirsty…_**

“Warpath…” Orion started, fear flickering through his optics as the older mech lifted his blade.

“Well kid? I like ya, but I ain’t gonna let you get in my way.” Warpath’s voice sounded terribly dark, and deadly serious.

Orion’s faceplates fell, and disappointment filled his optics. “I won’t kill them Warpath, they are just simple slaves. They don’t know what…”

“THE KING!” One of the Rats screamed, and Warpath turned his dark gaze towards the other end of the hall.

“KILL HIM!” Warpath screamed, pushing past Orion roughly as he ran towards the King’s approaching group.

Orion felt his spark clench in terror as the group of Ratz suddenly focused on Megatron.

**_What the frag DO I DO!? I don’t understand… why… WHAT DO I DO!?_ **

He ran after the group, the little fuel he had pumping through his lines like fire.

“ORION!” The King yelled, his optics blazing in relief as he saw the smaller mech running towards him.

“MEGATRON! LOOK OUT!” Orion yelled out as Warpath sprinted up to the King, his wicked blade leading him.

Megatron growled as he swung his own sword out to meet the mad mech’s swing, their blades clanging together hard enough to draw sparks.

“WICKED KING! Your short reign ends TODAY!” Warpath screamed, his other Ratz joining his attack as they neared.

“PROTECT KING!” Soundwave’s voice echoed loudly down the hall, and the slave guards they had brought with them immediately swarmed over the tide of prisoners.

Orion roared as he pressed through the battling mechs, his spark mirroring the chaos that surrounded him. **_I don’t want Warpath to DIE, I don’t want Megatron to DIE! What the frag is WRONG with ME! WHY DOES ANY MECH HAVE TO DIE TODAY!?_**

Megatron snarled as he battled three of the prisoners. He couldn’t believe how many had gotten free! Not only had they gotten free, but they had been able to make FRAGGIN WEAPONS!?

“SOUNDWAVE, we need to get their weapons fir…ARRRRRGH!” The King groaned as he felt the tip of one prisoner’s blade rip into his side plating.

He tried to turn so that he could tear the fragging thing out, only to feel another blade slice at the front of his chassis. “AHHHHHH! GET OFF!” Megatron kicked out at the mech before him, sending the Rat flailing backwards.

Unfortunately, before he could bring his pede back down, another prisoner kicked his only stable leg right behind his knee, and it sent the King stumbling forwards, painfully landing on his servos and knees. “Uhhhhh….” The silver mech looked up as the Rat with the wicked looking saw grinned at him, and raised his weapon high.

“NOOOO!” Orion screamed as he tore through the warring mechs, his legs coiling as he jumped at Warpath.

The older mech turned, his optics blazing with hatred, and betrayal as he caught one of Orion’s arms before he had a chance to plow into the smaller mech, and used Orion’s own momentum to throw him into the side wall.

“UHHHH!” Orion groaned as he slammed into the wall, his helm aching terribly as he looked up at his old friend.

“You TRAITOR!” Warpath screamed at him.

“Please Warpath, just stop! There has been enough death today!” Orion begged the older mech.

“You are so WEAK, ORION! Saving the KING? What the frag is wrong with you?” Warpath ran at him, slicing his wicked blade at Orion. It caught Orion’s leg, pulling him down as he tried to rise. It wasn’t a deep cut but it did put him in a perfect position that as Warpath lifted the blade once more, Orion was fairly certain he was going to be just as helmless as the earlier guard. **_Warpath… please…_**

Orion curled into himself, his spark terrified when he suddenly heard a roar, and then a terrible ripping of plating.

He hadn’t felt any steel ripping into him, so as Orion chanced a peek, he was amazed to find the King bent over him. His servos were on the wall behind Orion, and his frame curled protectively over him, and it was dripping energon.

“Me..Megatron…” Orion whispered, his optics wide as the King’s energon dripped down onto his raised faceplates.

“Orion… ahhh… are you alright?” The King vented out, his frame shaking from pain.

Orion nodded but his helm suddenly turned to behind the King, and he watched as Warpath lifted his wretched weapon once more.

 ** _He is going to KILL MEGATRON!_** Orion felt his spark rage within him. He was disgusted with what Warpath had become, he was disgusted with all of the senseless death that had occurred today, and he was terrified that he was about to witness Megatron’s death, and he had no idea _why_ that terrified him!

What he did know was that in his spark, he couldn’t let that happen.

As the blade came down, everything turned into a red blur of rage, confusion, and fury and Orion roared lifting his own blade as he pushed Megatron aside, and lunged at the older mech.

Warpath’s optics widened in shock as Orion flew at him, his frame stumbling back, but not fast enough as Orion’s blade ripped deep into the other mech’s throat cables.

“Aaaaaack….” Warpath and Orion flew backwards, slamming into the ground hard before sliding to a stop.

Orion vented wildly as he lay over the smaller mech’s chassis, the haze of rage suddenly dissipating as he realized what he had done. “Oh…. Warpath… I…”

The battle continued on around the two mechs, but Orion was solely focused on trying to hold his servo over the gaping wound in his old friend’s throat. “Ahhh… Warpath, I… I never wanted to… Noooo…”

He sobbed as the older mech’s optics dimmed, and his frame began to turn grey beneath him, “Noooo, noooo…. Warpath.. why…” Orion sobbed harder, his servos going to his optics as he pulled himself to his knees beside the now dead mech.

The sounds of fighting had begun to ease as the Rats were either killed or subdued, but Orion was hardly aware of any of it. It wasn’t until he felt warm arms pick him up, that he became aware that the battle had ended.

He heard orders being called out, and then the shifting of mechs as they were followed, but most of it just seemed to be garbled nonsense.

He numbly allowed whoever had him to begin carrying him off, his optics flickering slightly as they went. His frame ached terribly, he was covered in energon, and his spark…

Images of Warpath flashed throughout his helm. How happy the older mech had looked when he first saw him, then the warning to not get in his way, the darkness in the other mech’s optics when he called him a traitor, when he tried to kill Orion, and then…

Orion sobbed, his sticky servos rising to his faceplates as he tried to work through all that had happened in the last, what BREEM? Maybe half of breem?

**_Arrrrrgh, I killed him… I killed Warpath… FOR MEGATRON!? What is wrong with me? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? Why… why would I save Megatron? What… I was just trying to kill him days ago… that is what got me into all of this! WHY DID I…? What am I anymore? What have I become?_ **

Orion felt himself being lowered, half aware that he was now somehow in the King’s quarters.

Megatron placed Orion’s frame on his large berth, unconcerned for the energon that covered the smaller mech, before going to get some mesh wash towels.

 ** _He saved me… Orion… he saved me today, against Ratz…_** Megatron returned with the rags to find Orion sitting numbly at the end of his berth, his optics dripping with coolant, and terribly clouded.

“Orion, I… I am going to try and get some of this energon off of you.” Megatron said gently. He frowned as the smaller mech just continued to stare off, but started wiping at the sticky energon regardless. He knew his frame was no better off, his own chassis was riddled with new wounds, but he wanted to make sure Orion had no terrible wounds hidden all of the energon that covered him, first.

The King worked silently, his optics narrowing with each cracked plate, or stab wound he found on the smaller mech. **_Maybe I should get Ratchet up here…_**

“What did I do…?” Orion’s voice was extremely hollow sounding as he spoke, and the King raised his helm to the other mech, concern fleeting through his optics.

“Orion?” Megatron said quietly, not wanting to alarm the shocked mech.

“What did I do… What am I? Who…who am I?” Orion whispered brokenly as he looked down at his energon soaked servos.

Megatron looked up at the smaller mech, his optics sad. He was fairly certain what kind of battle was raging in Orion’s helm, “Orion, why did you save me?”

For the first time since the chaotic and unexpected battle ended, the smaller mech seemed to react to something around him. At first he just began to tremble, his frame shaking only slightly, but it quickly led to more powerful shudders, and then hitches. Megatron frowned sadly as Orion’s optics filled with more coolant and a terrible, sorrowful moan escaped his lips, “I… I don’t know….” Orion whimpered out. His servos rising to his dripping optics as he shook.

“I don’t knoow, I don’t KNOOOOW! I…. I hate you… I HATE YOU! And… And I KILLLLED HIIIM! I …. I… ARRRRRRRRGH! WHAT HAVE I BECOME!?” Orion screamed as he curled into himself, his servos covering his helm as he screamed.

“WHAT AMMMM IIIII!?” The smaller mech sobbed out, his plating shaking so badly, Megatron was afraid Orion would worsen his injuries.

“Hush, Orion… Peace. You need to calm down… please…” Megatron tried to ease the mech, his servos reaching out for the shaking mech, yet that just made Orion scream louder, and tried to pull himself off the berth.

“No, Orion! You will fall, and hurt yourself…”

“I DOOOON’T CAAAARE!” Orion swung around, and _slammed_ his fist into the King.

“UHHHH!” The King groaned as he stumbled off the berth. His servos flew to his helm, even as Orion ran at him.

“What have YOU turned me INTO!?” Orion screamed as he reached back, before slamming his fist into the King once more, this time into his chassis.

“Arrrgh,” Megatron fell back, slipping on his own spilt energon, and crashing onto his back plates.

Orion jumped onto him in a moment, “You TOOK everything from ME! EVERYTHING! What AM I!? WHAT AM I NOOOW!?” Orion sobbed as he continued to slam his fists into the larger mech.

“I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOOOU! I… I used to be BETTER! I…” Suddenly Orion’s barrage of fists halted, and the smaller mech just vented raggedly as he sat across the King’s chassis.

“I used to… to… I used to be better…” Orion sobbed out brokenly, his fists grasping at Megatron’s chest plates desperately.

Megatron blinked at the smaller mech, energon flowing down the side of his helm as he looked sadly up at the tattered mech on top of him, “Ohh, Orion… I am so sorry…” He said quietly, his spark burning with guilt, and disgust with himself.

“I… I used… to be…ahhhhh… what have I done…” Orion moaned as his frame curled up against the King’s, burying his helm against the larger mech’s chest plates. “I… I don’t know who… who I a..am any… m..more...” He strangled out between sobs.

Megatron felt his spark break as he watched Orion crumble before him. “Orion…”

He let the smaller mech cry against him, rocking him gently as he did so. Megatron hated that Orion felt so terribly for keeping him alive. He hated that he had brought so much hate from such a kind, and loving mech. **_I am so sorry Orion… I am so sorry for what I have done to you… I… I haven’t looked at myself in so long, I didn’t realize. I didn’t realize what I had become…No until I met you._**

Megatron lifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around the broken mech, “You Orion… you are a mech that is going to change the world. Do you have any idea of the effect you have had on _every_ mech you have spoken to? The effect you have had on me?”

Orion lifted his helm, his tear filled optics looking confusedly at the mech before him.

The King shuttered his optics, “I have been lost, selfishly so, after what happened to me. I became a coward, and… because of that… when, when the most beautiful, the most exquisite mech I have ever met came into my life I…. I…” Megatron swallowed hard, un-shuttering his burning optics as he stared deeply into Orion’s beautiful, innocent, lost ones, “I almost destroyed him. Please Orion, let me show you… let me show you, I am not the monster my Sire was. I am _not_ HIM! And… I… I never wanted t..t..to be.”

Megatron’s frame hitched as coolant fell from his optics, “I owe you… I owe you my.. my spark Orion. Now… in more ways than one, but you… you may just have saved me from becoming… or remaining as… my worst nightmare.”

Orion blinked at the King, his tears of coolant splattering against the King’s, “I don’t un..understand.” He whispered.

Megatron smiled up at him, his field blooming with such love, relief, and respect that Orion gasped, “I want to be more, Orion… for my Kingdom, for Cybertron, for myself, and… and for… you.”

Orion’s optics widened as absolute truth flowed over him from the wicked King’s field, “Megatron? What…?”

“I almost lost you today… When, when Soundwave told me… about the riot, Orion, I thought I wouldn’t make it in time. I thought, I thought for sure, I was going to lose you, and that… that thought… Frag it ALL! I love you, Orion Pax!”

Orion’s optics widened at the King’s words, his spark reeling with shock and… something else he couldn’t understand.

“And because of that love… I have been questioning _everything_ …” Megatron’s optics fell as he spoke, but he knew he had to push forward. Had to stop lying to himself about what this little mech had changed within him… How, how now he walked the halls of his own castle terribly aware of how wretched, and out of control things had become. Of how his Sire had left him a legacy of pain, and misery, a legacy of slavery, and this wretched system ruled it ALL!

Ironhide was right. He had never wanted to be his Sire, he had never wanted to make that change, turn into the monster he had been.

“I… I know I can be better, Orion. I am nervous, scared even, to make these changes, to face the reality of what has become of myself, and my Kingdom, but you… Curses mech… you make me braver.”

Orion peered at him, his frame shaking less as the King spoke.

“Damnit Orion, you have driven me mad since you got here. Your honor is something I have only read about, ha… like a sparkling’s tale. You protect those you love with everything you have, giving yourself to their cause, and their safety more than I have ever seen any mech do. You, you even protect those that you _don’t_ love… just as fiercely, if you think it is right. Chroma doesn’t know what to do with herself over you now, Ratchet… you fought hard to make sure I knew it wasn’t his fault you escaped, and have you noticed, he never received his lashes? How could I punish him… for nothing? Without you, I wouldn’t have even thought of it before, that was just the way things were!”

 Megatron gripped Orion’s chin lightly, bringing the other mech’s helm close, “Everything you touch, or any mech you speak to, or are around, you improve, or fight for… even… even if you can’t always win the fight…”

Megatron sighed, his spark hammering as he thought of the fight from earlier, “Orion, that mech was going to kill you… He was, and… I know who he used to be in your group…”

Orion lowered his helm, his spark aching terribly, “It is because I was a traitor. I… I betrayed him… I betrayed my kind…”

Megatron rubbed his helm gently, “No… Orion don’t you see? You, slag it mech, when do you ever want to hurt anyone? You were trying to stop the death, it isn’t your fault that… Arrrrgh… Since you have been here, you have been working to save your kind, and it is working… I promise. That, that meeting, before I had to leave to find you, I called a stop to all attacks on the Rat nests around Kaon. I just never got to…”

“WHAT!?” Orion exclaimed, his spark racing. “What… why?”

Megatron smiled at him, “Because of you, because of what you said, that night… You were right. I don’t know how much energon I have on my servos, but I knew, I couldn’t let that continue. Then the report, you were right about that too… I looked over it last night, while I washed… You were right.”

Orion stared at the mech beneath him, his spark roiling in total chaos. **_Is… is this true? Or… is it true now, but will change later? I… I don’t know… what, what do I…_**

Megatron leaned his helm closer, his vents brushing softly against Orion’s faceplates, “I love you Orion Pax. You are like no mech I have ever met… and I know the changes that will need to happen, they will not be quick… but, if you can just be a little more patient… Maybe I can show you, truly show you who I really am, or was, or… want to be again.”

Orion felt panicked, and yet… as the King stared at him so deeply, and his field stood so open, he felt himself wanting to fall into that comfort, that ignorance. He wanted to believe everything this mech was saying, but… but it couldn’t all be true…could it? **_NO! No… keep your wits about you! This could all be a lie… he probably didn’t even call off the attacks… why would he?_**

But… as he stared deeply into the King’s open, honest, and hopeful optics and felt a warmth bloom in his spark, he felt a hint of worry form in his spark. It was the same hint he had felt before and that, little as it might be, terrified him.

Megatron smiled at his puzzled faceplates, “It is alright if you do not love me back Orion, why would you? I have shown you only the worst of me… but please, please…  give me the chance to show you who I can truly be, please… and maybe,” The King pulled his helm closer, their dermas barely touching, Orion’s spark hammering in his chassis, “Maybe I can earn your love…”

“Megatron…” Orion whimpered out, his spark and processor just in utter chaos as he stared at the larger mech. **_Why does he feel so warm, why does he feel so safe right now, why do I want to…_**

Orion sobbed lightly, and the King gently pulled his helm closer still, his dermas ghosting over Orion’s softly. “Orion… I love you.”

“ Megatron… I…” Orion moaned into the kiss even as his exhausted, sorrow filled processor reeled within him, “I… I am… I…, don’t know… I don’t know what… I am so confused…”

“Don’t think love, just feel, just for now…” Megatron’s lips pressed against Orion’s harder, his servos rubbing along Orion’s frame.

“Ahhhhh, Megatron, I… I am scared…” Orion whimpered out as the silver mech lightly nipped at his throat.

“I know… Ohhhh, I am too…” Megatron’s engine revved loudly, “But I know we can do this… I uhhhh, I want you so badly Orion, I want you so…”

Megatron shifted then, grabbing ahold of Orion’s frame as he lifted them up, he walked forwards slightly, before his knees hit the end of his berth, and he laid Orion down upon it.

“Oh Orion… you are beautiful,” Megatron groaned as he pushed the other mech back on the berth, his own frame lying over Orion’s. He was well aware how both of them were still leaking energon from their wounds, the berth becoming splattered and smeared with the blue liquid as they moved across it.

Orion looked up at him, his blue optics wide, his innocence, and confusion shining through them clearly. Megatron smiled at the smaller mech, his servos rubbing along Orion’s chassis gently, being careful for the wounds there.

“Don’t be afraid Orion, I won’t hurt you. I never want to hurt you again, and I am so sorry I ever did…” The King dipped his helm to Orion’s neck, his glossa peeking out from his scarred dermas as he licked at the cables there.

“Ahhhhh…” Orion’s frame arched slightly at the contact even as his spark whirled in his chassis. He didn’t know what to think, what to feel, images of Warpath still haunted him, all of the mechs that had so needlessly died. That coupled with the shock of Megatron’s words… **_He loves me? What… why? How… But… that is good right? That means my plan is working right? I… I wanted that, yes? And if he did stop the attacks on the Ratz around the castle, my plan is working even more…Yet… why did I kill Warpath… I mean, would he have really killed me? I… don’t want to say yes, and yet…_**

Orion shivered as Megatron’s servos slipped between his thighs, gently cupping Orion’s valve. “You are thinking too much, lovely one.” Megatron’s husky voice filled his audial.

“Megatron I… UNNNNNNN,” Orion groaned as the larger mech’s digits pressed against his exterior node, rubbing the cluster of sensors there gently.

“Shhh, Orion, enjoy this… Let yourself just feel…” Megatron licked at his neck once more, his long wet glossa lapping along the cables slowly.

Orion felt so torn, his processor was a wreck, and his spark burned with uncertainty. He suddenly felt so young. He was lost in this world of lies, and intrigue. He didn’t know what to believe, or what was right, he didn’t even know himself anymore… ** _I am so tired… I don’t know what to do…_**

“Uhhhhhh!” Two of Megatron’s digits circled his valve opening, “Megatrooon… I don’t… I uhhhh…”

The King slid his digits into the tight port, and Orion didn’t know what to feel when he realized how wet he was.

“Ohhhh, Orion… I love being inside you…” Megatron lifted his helm up and kissed Orion’s dermas once more.

Orion gasped and the King quickly snuck his glossa between his soft lips. He swirled his glossa along Orion’s possessively, his servo moving faster as he did so.

Orion felt himself melting beneath the King’s overwhelming presence. His full processor began to only focus on the wonderful sensation between his thighs, and in so many ways that made everything feel better.

“Uhhhhh, Megatron!” Orion lifted his servos and gripped the King’s helm tightly as he gave into the sensations that ran through his frame. He didn’t want to think anymore, he didn’t want to doubt, he wanted to feel loved, he wanted to feel SAFE!

“Orrrion,” Megatron moaned out, pulling his helm back, “I want you… please… let me take you? Tell me you want it, I need to know.”

Orion felt his doubts swirl in his helm and spark. To _ask_ for the King to take him… to welcome him between his legs… what… just what was he becoming? Could he do that? Could he give up that last little bit of himself?

Megatron slipped a third digit into his sopping valve and Orion arched as the heat that had been building in his lower chassis grew wonderfully. “UNNNNNN, Uhhhh… Megatron… Yeesssss, TAKE ME!” Orion called out, his frame trembling as he humped against the King’s digits.

“Ohhh, you are beautiful like this, Orion. Overload for me first, show me how good you feel!” Megatron’s servo pounded into the smaller mech faster, wet sucking sounds filling the room around them.

“Uhhh…uhhh… Ohhh, Megatron… Please, do that… Unnn, sucking thing!” Orion mewled out, his servos blindly grabbing for Megatron’s helm as he tried to push the mech down towards his valve.

The King laughed as he picked his frame up, “As you wish love…”

Orion lifted his helm, his hazy optics watching as Megatron lowered his helm between his open legs. “Uhhh, Yess, please…” Orion begged, lifting his hips towards Megatron’s intake.

The larger mech growled in appreciation at Orion’s wanton display. He slowly moved his helm down, watching as Orion watched him, and he gently licked at Orion’s exterior node.

“AHHHHHHHH, more…. MORE!” Orion begged, he was so close now… so close! He reached his servos out gripping Megatron’s helm as he roughly pulled it towards his hips. “PLEEEASE!? UHHHHH…” Orion cried out in frustration.

Megatron laughed once more, before lapping at the cluster of sensors again. “Do you like that love? Do you like when I lick you?”

Orion stared at him blearily, “Megatron, yess please… Make me feel gooood. I don’t want to hurt anymore… I don’t want to think!”

Megatron frowned at the smaller mech, his spark going out to him, “I plan on taking every pain away Orion…” With that he placed his entire intake over the little node, and as he thrust his servo in and out of Orion roughly, sucked hard.

“AAAAHHHHHH MEGATRON! Yeessss, like…unnnn, like THAT!” Orion’s helm fell back, his optics shuttering as he dissolved from the King’s touch.

 “UHHHHH, UHHH, yes… yes UNNNNN!” Orion felt the fire in him grow hotter and hotter as the King sucked at him, and his servo pounded into him wildly… until finally, “OHHHHHHHH MEGATRON!!” He screamed as he climaxed. His frame arched off the berth, his valve clamping onto the invading digits tightly as his vision grew white from the intensity of it all!

He fell back to the berth, his venting ragged and he could only moan as the King pulled his servo from his dripping port.

“Oh Orion… I love seeing you like this… Melting from my touch… Arrrgh… it is beautiful…” Megatron growled as he opened his panel, his aching spike springing forth eagerly. He lifted himself over Orion’s shuddering frame and carefully lined his length against Orion’s heated port.

“Uuuuugh, Orrriooon…” The King moaned out as he pressed himself forward, his huge spike sliding along the inside of the deep wet tunnel slowly.

Orion un-shuttered his optics as he felt the King enter him. He looked up wearily, his valve burning slightly as it adjusted to Megatron’s wide girth.

“Uhhhhh… Orion, Gods… you feel incredible around me…” Megatron’s vent sounded strained as he attempted to control his entry. He didn’t want to hurt Orion, never, ever again…

Orion groaned as Megatron hit the back of his valve. He looked up at the King, the haze of his overload clearing as he realized just what he was doing with this mech. He felt his spark burn in shame as Megatron began to move within him. **_What am I doing… I don’t understand any of this… why, why did I save him? Why am I letting him take me? Why… why does he look so honest… why did he say he loves me, why does that make me… why do I feel…_**

Orion gasped as the King slowly rocked against him, his large servos gently sliding along his injured plating, and his optics… His optics blazed down at him lovingly, as if Orion was the only mech in the world, as if he truly… truly loved him…

Orion sobbed suddenly, his optics filling with coolant as the storm in his spark raged.

Megatron kissed his faceplates gently, “Orion… love, it is alright.”

He moaned brokenly as pleasure began to grow within him once more.  “Ooohh, Megatron… I am so c…c..confused…” His frame hitched slightly even as he felt his hips rise to meet Megatron’s thrusts.

“Orion… Unnnn, I will stop… if you want it…” Megatron froze his movements, gritting his denta as he did so. He didn’t want to take the poor mech if he didn’t want it.

Orion sobbed, “I don’t know! I just… no.. no I want to feel good… don’t stop… I don’t want to think anymore!” He growled as he pulled Megatron against him roughly.

The King looked down at him sadly, his own spark hammering with uncertainty. “Orion, I don’t want to…”

“ARRRGH, FRAG ME MEGATRON!” Orion snarled at him, he suddenly pressed against the King’s shoulder, rolling the surprised mech to his back as Orion lifted himself over him. The smaller mech grasped Megatron spike before thrusting himself down upon it hard.

“UHHH! Orion…” Megatron looked up at the other mech, his faceplates drawn in worry, “We can stop, Orion… Please, I don’t want you to force yourself…”

Orion growled as he rolled his hips, “Shut UP!” He grabbed onto Megatron’s shoulders tightly as he began to fuck himself on the King’s spike wildly. “Unnnn, Unnn…. Yess….”

Megatron tried to keep his helm, but watching Orion use him like this, for him to just be some tool for Orion’s pleasure, it was an intoxicating sight. “Arrrrrgh, Primus, Orion. Yes… use me love… AHHHHH!”

Orion snarled at him, his own frustrations, his anger at himself surfacing as he rode the King, “Megatron… ahhhh… call me Master! Show me that we are the same! Uhhhh, show me you are no better than I!”

Megatron felt his spark skip to his throat. **_Call Orion… Master?_**

Orion looked down at his, his servo going around Megatron’s neck, “Do it… show me we are no different…”

Megatron’s engine revved at the sight of Orion’s dominance over him. “Arrrrgh, Gods…Orion…. I… I don’t…”

Orion leaned his helm down rolling his hips as he did so, “What slave?”

The King moaned, his hips bucking, “UNNNNN, Maaaster! Ahhhh… frag me… FRAG ME, MASTER!”

Orion felt his spark flare as Megatron submitted to him… to HIM! **_Frag him, frag all of this! I have power here too!_**

Orion suddenly eased his frantic movements, Megatron looking at him in confusion as he leaned his helm closer. “Thank you Megatron… now, never call me that again…” Orion kissed him lightly before lifting his helm. His optics grew soft as he looked down at the silver mech, “I never want you as a slave Megatron. I wouldn’t want any mech as such… an equal though. A respected companion… that, I could understand.”

Megatron smiled back at him, “What if I enjoyed it?”

Orion blinked at the King in surprise, “Uhh… well… I…”

Megatron laughed as he bucked his hips, “We will work on that another time, Orion.” He gripped Orion’s hips as he began to lift his hips, thrusting up into the smaller mech feverishly.

Orion yelped in surprise, his frame falling forwards as Megatron pounded into him.

“Unnnn, Orion, overload with me!” Megatron held tight to the mech above him, grunting with each thrust.

Orion felt his frame begin to heat up once more, and he rested his helm in the crook of Megatron’s neck as he let pleasure run through him. “Uhhh, Uhhh, Megatron, I am close… Please… yes…”

The King roared as he brutally slammed into Orion, only slightly aware as his chamber’s door opened, and a weary Chroma, and a surprised Ariel walked in.

Orion hadn’t seemed to notice the other slaves, and he openly moaned and whimpered as the King fucked him. Megatron looked at the two femmes pointedly as he continued. He didn’t want them to distract Orion from overloading.

“Unnnn, Orion! I can feel you clenching! Yess… finish, finish with me!” Megatron vented out as he too neared his climax.

Orion moaned raggedly, his intake hanging open as he reached his end for the second time that day, “UHHHH MEGATROOON!”

The King watched as Orion picked his frame up, his back arching back, and hips slamming down as he came. “AHHHH ORRIIIION!” Megatron thrusted upwards one last time, his spike slamming deep into Orion’s clenching valve as he too found his end. He felt his spike erupt deep within the smaller mech, his thick ropey lubricant coming out in waves.

Orion groaned as he was filled, his abdominal plating aching as it stretched out slightly from the amount that filled him. “Uhhh… Megatron… Gods…. Unnnnnnn”

Megatron finally stopped emptying into the smaller mech, his frame shivering weakly as he stared up at the little bump in Orion’s chassis. He couldn’t help but moan as he realized it almost looked like Orion was carrying. **_Gods… Orion, you would be stunning as a carrier of our sparklings!_**

He rubbed the slight bulge lovingly, his imagination running as he did so. **_I want that for us Orion. I want a world where we can be together, without prejudice, without threat of torture… and I am going to help create that for us…_**

Orion suddenly collapsed upon him, the exhaustion, and stress of the day finally catching up to him. His optics still bled tears, but he didn't have it in his spark to cry anymore. He didn't want to think, or feel... just lay there...lay there and pretend it was all alright...

Megatron pet Orion’s helm gently as the smaller mech lay against him. He almost wished Ariel and Chroma weren’t there. He wanted to tell Orion he loved him, over, and over again… but he wasn’t sure how they would react to that weakness in him…

He did want to create a different world for Orion and himself, but it would be no easy or quick task. He couldn’t just pretend _everything_ was different now, and… neither could Orion… He hoped the smaller mech would understand that… and, not hate himself for tonight… all of tonight…

Megatron watched as Ariel brought Chroma into the wash room, her optics flickering slightly as she looked over at him.

 **/Master, I worry for you. You are in too deep with this Rat./** Ariel’s voice came over their merge bond.

Megatron vented deeply, unsure of what to say to her. **/Take care of Chroma for me, Ariel… I shall merge with her when she is well enough. After today, she deserves as much./**

Ariel’s faceplates filled with joy, her concerns for her Master dissipating immediately as she focused on her fellow slave’s upcoming honor. **/Yes Master! Oh, she will be so pleased!/**

Megatron smiled at her as she led Chroma to the bath. Once the door closed, Megatron vented deeply. He looked down at Orion’s recharging form. “I love you Orion… Let us begin the changes we want to bring to this world.”

He kissed the smaller mech gently, and held him close. **_Primus, I have been wrong about so many things… please… please don’t let this mech suffer any further for my failures._**


	16. Mirage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... was gonna add some Ironhide here buuuut... yeah, need to catch up on some stuff beforehand. Hope you enjoy... umm some darker things in here. Talking about Galvatron... and the "wonder" of him... sorry for errors annnd enjoy!

On the long drive towards the castle, Mirage had been rather quiet. His processor was too full of what his mission was, memories of his last time in the castle, and of course, the sparkling he had left at the Prime’s nest.

Little Smokescreen had been terrified to hear he was leaving him, and Mirage understood why. Last time they had been separated for such a long time was when his sparkling had been taken away from him at the breeding station, and forced into a cage to await being smelted down…

Mirage had promised his little one that it wouldn’t be like that this time, that he would come back, that it wouldn’t be forever, and yet… as Smokescreen clung to him, his optics crying desperately, his little vocalizer howling with terror, it was clear nothing he could say would help ebb the sparkling’s fears.

**_Oh Smokescreen… I am so sorry my little love. I will return, I promise! I won’t leave you to this awful world all alone… never ever again!_ **

When he and Ironhide caught sight of the bridge the older mech had looked at him seriously. “Are you ready for this Mirage?”

Mirage had almost emptied his tanks right there, but forced himself to look brave, and nod.

Ironhide looked over him once more before nodding back, a small proud smile rising to his faceplates, “Thank you, Mirage. Thank you for everything.”

The smaller mech smiled back before his frame began to shimmer, and his cloaking ability erased him from view.

He had followed his leader then, his spark hammering as he did so. Luckily the guards at the large doors didn’t immediately start firing on the old mech, and after a quick search, brought him right in.

The moment those doors opened, Mirage had barreled right through. He didn’t want to give these mechs any chance to keep him from his mission.

Of course, in his haste he almost barreled helm first into none other than Soundwave!

The red mech immediately spun, almost crashing to the floor in his panic, and ran away from the darker mech.

Mirage vented wildly as he crouched behind one of the pillars that surrounded the great hall. **_Soundwave!? What… What is he doing up here!? HOW!? I thought he was gone! Disgraced…_**

Mirage watched with wide optics, his sparking aching as it pounded in his chamber as the lithe mech looked around him for a moment. It looked as if Soundwave was confused, before focusing on Ironhide as he was led in.

“Haven, Ironhide.” Soundwave’s monosyllabic voice echoed in the hall, and Mirage felt his servos rise to his intake. **_What has happened to his voice?_**

Mirage watched as Soundwave made his way up to what Mirage figured was the new King’s chambers. He couldn’t believe the dark flier was still alive, much less working within the castle once more. **_I should have paid better attention to the lessons Orion taught, I should have known that he had been brought back in! Stop, stop and focus mech, he doesn’t matter right now! You need to FOCUS!_**

 He watched for a moment more, hardly venting for fear of discovery from the dark mech, before silently making his way out of the entry hall. His first stop would be the prison, now all he needed to do was make it in there.

He knew the castle well enough from when he had been a pleasure slave. He had worked his way up through the caste system to finally land himself a comfy spot, with a seemingly decent Master.

Mirage had always been a bit timid, so normally kept his helm down and did what he was told. He had been a slave since his creation so he knew the ropes. He knew what was expected of him, what was important, how to treat his Master, and all of the rules. Everything had been going wonderfully, that was… until he met a specific flier…

Mirage felt his spark skip, his optics trailing behind him as he tried to keep his helm straight. **_Stay focused mech!_**

Mirage was careful not to bump into many of the flight frames and royals that traversed the halls. He may be invisible, but his frame was still solid. One little bump could send the skittish fliers into a tizzy.

He was surprised to notice the changes around him though, his spark light as he realized he hadn’t seen one show of the usual brutality of the halls. When he had been a slave and Galvatron had been King, you couldn’t walk five pede steps without seeing a slave being abused.

In fact the old King had encouraged the acts. He had wanted to constantly remind his people, and his slaves just where they stood in life. The King himself would regularly stop along the way to meetings, or fueling just to rape, or beat any random slave he came across.

Mirage had been at the old King’s mercy a few times, that was until the King had discovered his skill. After that Mirage was strapped to a berth, and breed like a cyber-pet.

The red mech shivered as those memories filtered through his processor. He would be fragged, given serums to quicken gestation time, birth a sparkling, and immediately have it taken from him. A quick surgery, and tightening of calipers, and it started all over again. Too many vorns of being raped, bred, and never getting to meet his offspring had broken something in the red mech. Those vorns became a haze of pain, mistreatment, and loss. He was just a machine then, empty and hollow, like many of the other carriers.

The breeders at his station were terribly disappointed though as none of his sparklings carried his gift. Over and over they tried to breed it out of him, just to report another failed sparkling, and Mirage would watch numbly as they tossed his sparklings into a crate, and took them off to death or sales… He never got to know.

The first one had been what truly broke him though… the first sparkling he had ever lost was one made silently, secretly… before he was a breeder, before his whole life went to slag… and with a mech he had loved with all of his spark…

Mirage shook his helm once more, gritting his denta as he walked undetected through the halls of his past. He forced himself to smile as he thought of Smokescreen. Though he never knew the fate of his other offspring, he had always hoped they all made it somewhere nice. Had nice Masters that would care for them as well as a Master could. It was what kept him from biting off his own glossa every solar-cycle.

It wasn’t until a foolish new breeding Master, after Smokescreen was birthed, looked at him and immediately said “Smelt it.” that Mirage woke up.

Those words, that terrible certainty of what was to become of his sparkling, it set a fire off in Mirage, and for the first time in vorns, he felt something, and it was FURY.

As a breeder slave, he was allowed to get off of his slab only a few times a month, and as he watched the wretched fliers cart his child off to certain death, Mirage began to plan their escape.

It took a little while to work out the details, but he knew they smelted all of the sparklings once every 30 solar-cycles, so he had a small window of time to find the right night to do his plan. He figured when he got up for his valve surgery and calibration, he would make his move.

Mirage smiled wider as he made his way to the lower levels of the castle. He hadn’t truly thought his plan would work, but evidently, the medics never expected a slave to attack them either. Once his surgery had been finished, Mirage had jumped the smaller medic, knocking him out easily, before running from the clinic desperately. He had known where the sparklings were always held as they waited to be smelted, and ran to the room, using his gift to make his way through the station.

Luckily it had been late as it was, and there were hardly any slavers awake, or around anyways. He made it to that little, hateful room easily, releasing his cloaking device as he entered only to stare, intake gaping as he found Orion, and Jazz in the process of freeing the sparklings his little one was locked away with.

For a moment he thought he was about to be killed by Ratz in front of his own sparkling, but when Smokescreen had been let down, and immediately run to him, the Ratz had smiled kindly and the rest became history.

Mirage finally made it down to the prison, but there was no way he would be able to make it in without one of the guards opening the door, so he found a nice dark corner and settled down to wait for an opportunity to enter.

He tried to ignore the numerous screams he heard coming from the other side of the door, tuning his audials lower. He didn’t want to totally drown out the sounds around him, but he didn’t need to hear any torture.

His thoughts moved back to Soundwave for a moment, wondering where the darker mech was now. He was one mech Mirage knew he needed to avoid. That mech had an uncanny ability to find anything, even if he didn’t even know what he was looking for.

That had been what interested King Galvatron so much about the mech. Though Soundwave wasn’t a royal, he had been brought into the inner circle of Kaon’s royalty because of his amazing gifts. Well… taken from his family early on was more like it. Under Galvatron, even his own citizens weren’t safe from his cruel and selfish nature, and if the King found something he wanted, he took it.

Megatronus and Soundwave had gotten along well enough during that time as well. After the young Prince’s incident with his own unit turning on him, Megatronus had become far more sullen, and darker, and in Mirage’s optics, it was only with Soundwave that even a glimmer of who the Prince used to be would show through. That was until Soundwave committed the awful crime of falling in love with a grounder, and got caught…

Mirage had never gotten a chance to find out what had happened to the spy bot after Galvatron discovered his secret, but he had heard that torture, or exile was involved…

Apparently Soundwave had impressed the new King enough to be brought back into the fold after he had so terribly been disgraced… ** _Maybe Megatron isn’t as terrible as his Sire? Otherwise, why would he let Soundwave return to the castle… Not only that, but he seems to have a decent rank as well…Then again, maybe the new King just didn’t want to lose Soundwave’s gifts. Maybe it was him that destroyed Soundwave’s voice? Arrrgh… who knows…all fliers are sick fraggers anyways, well maybe not all._** Mirage thought his spark heavy in its chamber.

Mirage shuddered as he thought of the new King, especially when he thought of what may have befallen Orion because of him… ** _Oh Orion… I really hope I don’t find you a tangled mess of broken scrap… that would destroy Ironhide, and make his sacrifice for nothing…_**

The screams behind the red mech grew far louder suddenly, startling the guards that stood in front of the door to the prison. Mirage stood from his hiding place, his optics narrowing as he tuned his audials up slightly. He could hear the sounds of fighting from behind the prison entry door, and even louder yelling.

 ** _What is going on?_** Mirage’s spark began to race, his worry for Orion growing exponentially with the growing sounds of chaos.

One of the guards gasped as he peered through the barred window in the door, and he turned to his companion. “It is a riot, get Soundwave!” The slave cried, before opening the door and running inside.

The other guard sped past Mirage, his faceplates frantic, and the red mech realized he was in a very bad spot. **_Primus, a riot!? Soundwave!? I need to get out of here! I can come back after…_**

He stood and ran down one of the halls, he figured he would hide in the archives, no mech ever went there! He could come back after the riot was cleared. He felt slightly bad for not pushing his way into the fray to find Orion, but, as much as he wanted to help the other mech, he had to think of his promise to his own sparkling as well, and not foolishly throw his life away.

As he ran down the hall, he heard the riot break free from the confines of the prison, and as he snuck a peek behind him, saw numerous guards and prisoners begin to flow out into the halls. **_OH FRAG! Move MIRAGE!_**

He ran as fast as he could, his optics frantic when suddenly he saw a femme slave walking across the four way he was approaching. He groaned as he realized he had to make sure not get caught on the chain that trailed behind her when suddenly he realized who was on the other end of the cursed thing. **_PRIMUS! ORION!?_**

There he stood his helm lowered in thought, being dragged forward like some pet. **_I found him! I… oh frag…_**

Mirage looked behind him once more, panic settling in his spark. **_They are coming right for him!_** He quickened his pace ducking under the chain as he brought himself up on Orion’s side and he whispered desperately in his friend’s audial, “Run!”

“What?” Orion asked, peering right where Mirage stood, but not seeing him.

Mirage wanted to say more, but he knew it was already too late, and as a guard was hurled at the femme the red mech felt terror run through his fuel lines. He tried to grab at Orion, but a prisoner screamed at his friend and slammed into his side.

**_Orion! Frag it all! What do I do!?_ **

Mirage moved to grab ahold of the prisoner, missing once again as the larger mech slammed his fist into Orion’s helm, and then in a blink of an optic stabbed the poor mech with a slim blade.

**_FRAG IT, ORION!?_ **

For a moment it seemed his friend was out of the fight, but as Mirage watched that familiar set look of determination fall across his friend’s faceplates and him force his frame to stand, Mirage could only watch what unfolded next.

He made sure to stay out of most of it, amazed as he watched Orion fight, pleading with the other Ratz that he was on their side, then his friend seemed to find an old companion and he helped free Orion from his chain. For a hopeful moment, Mirage thought Orion would escape that day!

That was until the older mech began brutally murdering the guards around him, and Orion, being Orion, wanted no part of it. **_Ohhh, Orion, don’t get yourself killed…_** Mirage pleaded silently only to jump as one prisoner realized the King had appeared.

Orion suddenly looked conflicted and followed as the older mech ran wildly at the King, Mirage venting raggedly as he too followed.

What happened next stunned the red mech as he watched Orion, not only warn the King of attack, but… in the final moments of the battle, save him… save him from the very mech he had hugged earlier. Now, Mirage couldn’t blame him for attacking the prisoner, he was most certainly going to kill Orion, but to protect the King? **_Orion… what… what are you doing? What has he done to you?_**

Mirage watched as the King gently picked Orion’s frame up when the fighting had died down, almost… in a loving manner, and after giving some orders, began to walk off with him. **_Slag it! I need to follow them! Where is he keeping Orion, and what the frag has he done to manipulate him!?_**

Mirage worked his way through the guards as they began to take care of the dead frames that littered the hall, his optics focused solely on the retreating King when he suddenly heard his designation.

“Mirage?”

The red mech froze, his vents ceasing as he looked down at his frame, fearful he had lost control of his cloaking through the chaos. He frowned as he saw no change in his appearance, but also realized who had called out to him, it was that same odd monotone voice he had heard from Soundwave earlier.

Mirage turned slowly, his optics bulging as they fell to Soundwave’s searching helm. It was clear the other mech couldn’t pinpoint his location, but had somehow discovered his presence.

Soundwave looked around him, his spark hammering in his chassis. **_He is here! I know he is… I wasn’t wrong earlier!_**

He grit his denta, frustrated that he couldn’t find the hidden mech. “Mirage… please…” Soundwave’s voice was lowered so none of the other slaves could hear him.

Mirage didn’t know what to do. This, this wasn’t his mission! He just needed to find Orion! THAT WAS ALL! He couldn’t deal with this!

He turned his back to the searching mech, his spark in utter chaos within him as he began to slowly walk away, hoping his pede steps were covered by the other mechs in the hall.

Soundwave frowned as he felt the warmth of the other mech disappearing, **_He is leaving! Where! Why is he here? If I don’t find him now…_**

“Love…” Soundwave strangled out, his strange voice crackling as he said it, and Mirage felt himself frozen once more.

**_No. No, keep walking… keep walking Mirage… think of Orion, think of the other Ratz, think of Smokescreen!_ **

Mirage nearly sobbed as he forced himself forwards, faster. His spark felt like it was melting from the fiery pain that filled him. **_Don’t think, just move, just…_**

He nearly screamed as he felt a familiar servo wrap around his wrist gently.

“Silence, follow…” Soundwave said quietly his helm pointedly watching the mechs around him, “Completion of duties expected.” Soundwave said simply to the slaves around him, and they all bowed to him as he began to walk away, pulling the panicked Mirage behind him.

 The darker mech led him to one of the doors that were situated around the hall. Soundwave tilted his helm, listening at the room’s entrance before apparently deciding it was safe to enter, and he pulled Mirage in behind him.

**_Oh, Primus… Oh no! I haven’t even been here an entire solar-cycle and already I am… Oh nooo… I can’t deal with this!_ **

Mirage felt his optics fill with coolant as Soundwave closed, and locked the door behind them. He turned back towards the hidden mech, his masked helm tilted slightly before he brought his other servo up, blindly searching for a moment until it brushed against Mirage’s helm.

Soundwave’s frame began to shake as he gently rubbed Mirage’s helm, “Mirage…” He said again, his odd voice filled with crackling. Soundwave suddenly lunged forward, his long arms wrapping around the smaller mech as he began to sob. “Love, love…love…” Soundwave repeated over and over, his entire frame shuddering as he held so tightly, yet gently to the other mech.

Mirage felt like his spark was shattering within his frame. He hadn’t expected to run into this mech, he hadn’t even thought he was alive any longer. He, he wasn’t… he couldn’t… **_I buried this part of me! I BURIED IT! I CAN’T DO THIS AGAIN! I can’t …. NO! NOOOO!_**

He pulled back from Soundwave’s arms, his own frame shaking as well.

Soundwave moaned brokenly as his helm searched for the mech once more. “No… Mirage… Love?”

The red mech hated how terribly broken the other mech sounded, he hated that he was the one causing him pain, but he couldn’t…  “That Mirage died a long time ago, Soundwave. I need to go.” He tried to make his voice sound strong, determined, and unfeeling, but he knew he was speaking to a mech that knew him like no other… and he knew he was lying.

Soundwave sobbed harder, his servos reaching out before him as he tried to find the smaller mech once more. “No… Love lives. Love lives. Feel… feel love!”

Mirage ducked under Soundwave’s groping servos, walking as quietly towards the door as he could. **_I am sorry, I can’t… Soundwave… you don’t know what they did to me… what they made of me… I can’t…_**

Soundwave fell to his knees, his servos rising to his masked helm as he sobbed. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Vorns, vorns since Mirage had been ripped from him by Galvatron. Vorns since he had lost the love of his life, their bond cruelly nullified by some twisted experiment, and their sparkling…

Galvatron had gloated to him as he was tortured about how he had ripped Mirage apart piece by filthy piece. He had laughed as he shredded Soundwave’s frame, and processor, calling him putrid, and sick for loving a grounder. He mocked the death of their growing sparkling, telling awful tales of how he fed its remain to his pets…

“ARRRRR***RRRR**HHHGGGG!” Soundwave screamed as his memories ran through his already glitched processor. His servos gripped his helm so tightly Mirage could hear the metal crunching down from the force.

 ** _What… WHAT IS HE DOING!?_** Mirage couldn’t take it any longer and ran to the darker mech’s side, his cloaking dissolving as he grabbed at Soundwave’s servos.

“I am sorry, I am! Please, please stop hurting yourself! Please!? Love is here, I am here Soundwave!” The red mech begged, his optics dripping with coolant.

Soundwave keened, his shaking helm lifting as for the first time in so long, he laid optics on the very grounder that had stolen his spark so long ago. “L…Lo…Love?” His servos eased their assault on his helm, and he allowed Mirage to pull them down into his own.

Mirage nodded, his optics huge and wet, “I am here… I… I didn’t want to… to have you hurt yourself, never Soundwave… I just...” His frame hitched, his own memories running rampant in his helm.

 How his once kind Master had known of his gift, because Mirage used to give everything up, once upon a time. He had liked his old Master, loved him to a point even…. that was, until he met Soundwave.

Suddenly the ever meek, never wanting, or hoping anything for himself pleasure bot was saved by the darker mech one night in the halls of the castle. He had been being harassed by other royals, it was in his early days of being with his Master, before he had merged, and he had been free for all that wanted him.

The royals had beaten him horribly, but he was used to it by then, and took the punishment without much noise. It was only when they began to break his digits that his screaming had started in earnest.

So many other fliers passed him that day, even his own Master stayed silent as he passed, but Soundwave… He was new to the castle, he was no royal, and didn’t follow the same rules as the others. When he saw this little mech being tortured, he stepped up, and stepped in.

Mirage remembered seeing Soundwave before that night, the mech had always been quiet, and composed but that day, he was wild. He ripped the other mechs away from Mirage like a mad mech, screaming at how pathetic, and sick they were.

He had beaten two of them until they were in stasis, and the third just ran like the coward he was.

Mirage had watched the whole scene in shock, holding his broken servo and frame as the darker mech tore into the royals savagely.

When the fighting had finally stopped Soundwave, venting raggedly and shaking had turned to him, and in the sweetest, most gentle voice Mirage had ever heard, told him he would never have to fear those mechs again.

It was then that the two had begun their journey towards their doom.

They continued to meet after that, in secret, laughing, and speaking like equals. Mirage remembered the first night Soundwave asked to kiss him like it was yesterday. It had been one of the most amazing, and terrifying experiences of his life!

Vorns passed, and they continued their love in secret surprisingly well, even bonding one night, swearing their love to one another from that day forwards.

Sure, they had to hide their love, and sure Mirage had to continue to play the dutiful pleasure bot to his Master but… the love, the happiness he got from being with Soundwave was always worth it.

And then… his Master wanted to finally… FINALLY merge with him. He tried to make excuses for not wanting to, saying he wasn’t worthy, or acting out so his Master would lose interest, but it didn’t work. When his Master tried to merge with him… Mirage’s world began to crumble.

Not only was his Master unable to because of his bond with Soundwave, but he realized that his slave also had a separate energy signal within him… a sparkling.

Everything fell around Mirage in an instant, he was beaten within an inch of death, and dragged before Galvatron. The King demanded to know who had bonded with him. He wanted to know what other filthy slave had taken it upon himself to dare and bond with him, but Mirage stayed silent. He loved Soundwave far too much to betray him, and would take any punishment if it saved his love… of course… Soundwave was too honorable to let him suffer alone.

He stood immediately, declaring that he was the one to bond with the grounder, and that it was his sparkling growing within Mirage.

The King was livid, and the two lover’s lives changed forever after that.

Their bond was nullified through some wretched procedure, his sparkling ripped from his frame before it was finished growing, and Soundwave… he had thought, was killed or exiled… tortured? Mirage never discovered because as his Master’s last terrible gift, he told Galvatron of his gift… and he was sent to become a breeder…

Thus, for vorns, he gave birth over and over… losing one sparkling after the other until he was just an empty… hollow husk…

Mirage brought one of Soundwave’s servos to his helm, laying it against his cheek softly. “I am sorry… Soundwave, I just… I am not the same. They… they ruined me…”

The darker mech cupped that servo gently against his long lost mate, “Ruined… ruined Soundwave.”

The two mechs knelt there, their terrible past ripping through their broken processors, and took that moment of silence… of peace within each other’s fields.

Finally Soundwave spoke, his ruined vocalizer crackling as he did so, “Love… home?”

Mirage smiled at him sadly, “Soundwave… do you know what they did with me after… after all of it?”

The darker mech shook his helm, “Torn, pieces. Sparkling….spark…” He couldn’t finish as his frame began to hitch once more, his covered optics bleeding coolant freely.

Mirage looked at him sadly, his spark aching terribly as he did so. He had never expected to find himself faced with his old love. He had never expected to be able to think of his life before Smokescreen and Haven… never… he thought he had buried it deep enough to never care… never be affected by it again… he was wrong.

“Soundwave, are you going to turn me in?” Mirage asked quietly, his blue optics searching his once bonded’s deeply.

Soundwave pulled his masked helm back, his servos flying to Mirage’s faceplates, “Love… Soundwave’s love! Negative, love… feel love.”

Mirage smiled at him, his spark rolling with hope, “Soundwave… I… things…arrrgh… They hurt me… badly, but… but I was able to save a sparkling, I need to get back to him though. Can… can you help me?”

Soundwave tilted his helm, his spark glowing, “Sparkling, love? Safe… loved?”

Mirage nodded, “Yes… for now… I… If you have the time, let me tell you what has happened, and you may tell me your story? In the end, you can decide… what to do… with me?”

Soundwave held his helm tightly, lifting it to look into his own, “Help, Soundwave assist.”

“Even if you need to go against King Megatron?” Mirage asked quietly, his spark fluttering with fear.

Soundwave paused, just for a moment before nodding, “Love… Love found.”

Mirage sobbed as he wrapped his arms around the larger mech. He had once known this frame so well, found comfort, strength within its arms, “Thank you… I… I love you Soundwave… thank you…”

Soundwave sighed, his spark chaotic in his chest, yet for the first time in vorns, hopeful. **_Forgive me my King, but when it comes to you or him… Mirage will always lead my spark…_**


	17. End of Dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh this chapter... took me a looong, looooong time to get it right. So much... I wrote soooo many different parts... anywho, here is what it ended at... sorry for errors hope you enjoy. Yay! Oh... it gets dark... just warning...

“Time to wake up… traitor.”

Orion’s optics sprung open at the familiar voice, “Ironhide?”

He looked up to find his leader leaning over him, a frown on his faceplates. The older mech stood and backed away to reveal the entire crew of Haven standing around, their dim optics all looking at Orion darkly. They seemed to be in the outskirts of Kaon, along the sands of the wastes.

Orion felt his spark glow at the sight of them, “Oh my gosh! Everyone, you’re here!? How, how did you,” Orion suddenly froze when he realized what Ironhide had said. “Wait… Ironhide… I, what?”

The older mech’s dermas turned into a snarl, “You know what I said, Orion… Here we fought so hard to free you, just to find out that not only did you kill Warpath, but you have been sleeping with the King? Willingly! Asking FOR IT!?”

The crew of Haven all looked at him, disgust in their optics, and Orion’s spark began to hammer in his chassis. “No, please... Warpath, you didn’t see him Ironhide, he had changed…”

Ironhide laughed bitterly, “Of course he changed Orion, he was in a flyer’s prison for VORNS! Frag, look at how you have changed in just a few solar-cycles.” The old mech spit at him, “At least he stayed true to who he fought for, while you… you sleep with the mech that has murdered thousands of us.”

Orion felt his frame start to shake, his processor reeling, “No… I mean, it isn’t like that. Megatron, he is trying…”

Jazz stomped up to him, in his arms he had a disappointed looking Bee, “Trying what, eh mech? What the frag is wrong with ya? How many other Ratz ya kill while you were in there? HUH!?”

Orion felt coolant begin to fall from his optics, “No…none, I swear. I didn’t want to kill him! He was… he was just murdering guards and…”

“THE GUARDS THAT IMPRISONED HIM MECH!” Jazz screamed at him, little Bee starting to cry in his arms.

“No… please. I… I am sorry,” Orion’s frame shook harder as began to sob, “Please, he wasn’t right… I… I never wanted to h..h..hurt  a.any mech!”

Prowl stepped up to him, little Knockout whimpering slightly as he did so, “Why did you save Megatron, Orion?”

“I… I think… I think he can change. I think he wants to change! He even told me so!” Orion insisted, his spark aching as he pleaded with his family.

Hound stomped up behind him, his faceplates vicious, “And you _believed_ him! Frag off kid! You went in there to kill HIM! Ya come out with Rat energon on your servos instead! Just what the frag is wrong with you?”

Orion placed his helm in his shaking servos, “I… I… Ohhhh, I don’t know, please! He is trying… he…”

Suddenly shots were heard, and all the members of Haven looked up towards the horizon. Ironhide growled looking at Orion accusingly, “Did you call him!? Did you...” There was a blaze of blue, and explosion, and Orion watched horrified as Ironhide’s frame dropped to the ground.

“IRONHIDE!” Orion screamed as he crawled over to the old mech. He made it to his shoulders just to find his oldest friend’s helm had been blown clean off his neck, only energon covered cables and wires remained. “NOOOO!”

“RUN FOR IT!” Jazz screamed as he tried to turn, Bee wailing in his arms as he did so.

Orion turned his helm from Ironhide’s grisly visage just in time to see another shot rip through Jazz’s back. It blew through the black and white mech’s chassis and straight into little Bee’s spark chamber.

“NOOOOOO! BEEE!” Orion shrieked, scrambling for the sparkling as his little frame was thrown from the impact, and went rolling in the sands around them. “OHHH PRIMUS!” Orion finally caught up with the little yellow bot. He tenderly rolled his little frame over just to find his optics already dark, his little servos twitching for just a moment more, before his frame turned grey and was still.

“ARRRRRRGH NOOOO!” Orion sobbed out, holding Bee’s dead frame close. There was another scream, and Orion looked up to find Prowl running at the approaching army, apparently having given Knockout to Mirage to escape with.

He didn’t last long as multiple shots ripped through his frame, and he fell to the ground dead.

Hound screamed firing his own weapon towards the approaching mechs, “Get the sparklings out of… ARRRGH!” He was shot in the chassis, once , twice, until finally one of the slaves struck a lucky shot and Hound’s helm exploded in half.

Kup let Breakdown drop, “RUN KID!” He yelled as he tried to draw fire from the little thing, but there were too many shots, and Orion could only watch as both Kup and Breakdown were riddled with holes within a moment.

“OHHHHH GODS, STOOOP PLEEASE!” Orion let Bee down and ran towards the desperate Mirage. “Mirage, RUN! GOOO!”

The red mech was bawling, the sparklings holding tight to him, until a shot landed against Mirage’s leg, and he fell forwards, dropping Smokescreen and Knockout. Knockout screamed as his fragile plating cracked terribly from the impact, his arms shattering as he tried to catch himself.

“KNOCKOUT! It is ok buddy, I am almost there!” Orion cried out desperately, his spark in complete and utter chaos as he ran.

“MINE!”

A loud, familiar voice sounded behind Orion, and he only had a moment to brace himself as Megatron’s strong arm encircled his waist, and picked him up high. “Hello pretty one! Miss me?” Megatron snarled out, turning Orion so that he could place a brutal kiss against his dermas.

“Mmmmmhhh, nooo!” Orion pushed against the King, pulling his helm back desperately, “MEGATRON, what have you DONE!? You… you said… you said you wanted to be DIFFERENT!” Orion sobbed out, his spark roiling painfully as he watched the soldiers approach Mirage and the sparklings.

Megatron smiled at him wickedly, his terrible servo sliding down his frame to slip between his legs, “Ohhh, you are adorably naïve Orion.”

Orion gasped as the King thrust his digits into his dry port, “Let’s watch the show, shall we?” the silver mech whispered darkly into his audial as he sat down facing the remaining members of Haven.

“NOOO! Don’t hurt them! Please I will do ANYTHING!” Orion begged as he pushed against the King, trying desperately to get to his family.

Mirage dragged himself towards the screaming sparklings, tears falling from his optics readily. The soldiers around him laughed at his pathetic display, kicking him as he went.

One soldier had apparently had enough of Knockout’s screeching and lifted his great pede above the little bot.

“OOOOHHHH NOOOO PLEEEASE! MEGATRON, STOP HIIIM!” Orion screamed, his servos ripping at Megatron’s arm madly.

The King laughed heartily at Orion’s efforts, “I wonder if it will pop? What do you think my love?”

“NOOOO!” Orion’s optics bulged as the soldier brought his pede down hard, and crushed Knockout’s helm under it as he too laughed.

“No pop, that is disappointing,” Megatron laughed harder, his servo thrusting in and out of Orion’s valve quicker now.

Smokescreen looked at Knockout’s crushed helm, his optics terrified and he cried out for Mirage.

“NO love, stay quiet! Don’t yell! Stay quiet and they may let you live!” Mirage called out to him.

The soldiers looked at Megatron, one pointing his blaster right at Smokescreens faceplates.

The King rolled his optics, “We have no need for broken sparklings, he can make more.”

Orion and Mirage screamed as the soldier pulled the trigger, and Smokescreen fell to the sands dead.

“NOOOOOO! YOU MONSTERS!” Mirage screamed, his frame thrashing as he tried to make it to his sparkling’s dead frame.

The soldiers laughed as they held him down. “Can we have a taste Lord Megatron?” One of the soldiers asked, his servos rubbing over Mirage’s struggling frame lustfully.

Megatron grunted, “Fine, but don’t hurt him too badly. We need to get him back to breeding.”

The soldiers all jumped on the poor mech at once, and Orion could only hear Mirage’ screams as the mass of bots took him.

Orion looked around him at the remains of his family, and he felt his spark start to shatter…

Megatron suddenly lifted him just enough to impale his bleeding port onto his huge spike. “Uhhh, Yes love.. Unnn, I just want you to know… unnn unnn, how much I love you! Hahahaha!” The King laughed wickedly in his audial as he fucked Orion’s limp frame, “Without you, none of this would be possible, so… Unnn, thank you.”

Orion’s optics flickered, and his frame began to shake. The King laughed behind him, the soldiers laughed in front of him, and Mirage screamed… **_I did this… I did all of this…I killed them all… I…_**

Orion began to scream, his servos flying to his helm as he did so.

He screamed for his family, for being lied to, for failing them all, for betraying his kind, all the sparklings EVERYTHING! “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGH!!!!”

He felt his servos rip into his helm, energon running from their tips as he scratched at his audials, at his optics… He couldn’t see it anymore, couldn’t listen to it all!

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!”

Megatron laughed as Orion ripped himself apart, “Now your outside appearance shall match your inside’s. A twisted pile of FILTH! HAHAHAHA!”

“KIIILLLL MEEEE!!!!” Orion screamed, and ripped….  screamed… and ripped…

……………..

Megatron waited nervously for Chroma to finish her repairs. He knew what was needed for a merge, and that would mean interfacing…

He looked over towards Orion’s recharging frame as it lay on his ‘pet’ berth, and felt terribly torn.

**_Orion will understand… I mean, I am doing this for her safety… and, just because I feel strongly for him doesn’t mean I can ignore my other slave’s needs… right?_ **

“Arrrgh…” The King grumbled as he began to pace the room, he paused for just a moment as Orion whimpered slightly in his sleep. He turned his helm, peering at the smaller mech curiously, but Orion merely twitched, and became still once more. **_It will be fine, not everything is going to change in one night Megatron… remember that. I still have to be cautious and keep up appearances; otherwise both of us will be ruined…_**

The door to the wash room opened, and an excited Ariel stuck her helm out. “She is ready Master!”

Megatron tried to calm his worried spark, his optics falling to Orion for just a klik until he heard the gentle twinkling of jewelry and he turned to find Chroma’s pretty faceplates smiling up at him.

With the merging ceremony, the slave normally was washed, repaired, painted and adorned with all sorts of glittering jewels and trinkets. As Chroma came forwards, sparkling, and clean, Megatron couldn’t help but wonder what Orion would like all dressed up in gems and jewelry…

**_Stop it, that isn’t fair to Chroma… keep your helm straight._ **

He smiled as he walked up to her, “You look stunning Chroma.” He said gently, lifting her servo to his lips and kissing it gently.

Chroma’s faceplates blushed bright blue, “Thank you, Master.”

He smiled broadly, before turning to the near giddy Ariel, “Ariel, if you could wake Orion, lovely?” 

Merging ceremonies were a special event for the honored slave, and done privately. Most of the time they involved a delicate meal, that Ariel had arranged to have sent up, and then dancing, and then of course a long night at berth, and the merge.

Thus, Orion and Ariel would need to go to the common room for slaves to recharge tonight. That worried the King as well, as Orion refused to merge with him… he would be one of the lowest slaves there tonight, and basically available to anyone.

**_This accursed system… give me time love and I will be able to change it all…_ **

Ariel kissed Chroma lightly on the cheek, squeezing her arm tightly before she moved off towards Orion’s berth.

The Rat was trembling slightly as she approached, his vents strained. She crouched next to him, her servos slightly hesitant as she reached for him. “Orion?” She called out quietly at first.

He moaned a bit, his frame curling into itself tighter.

Ariel groaned rolling her optics as she finally reached her servos out and touched his shoulder, “Orio…”

His reaction was instant. Orion’s optics blazed open, his faceplates losing all color before the most wretched broken scream ripped from his vocalizer!

“GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHH!!!”

Ariel screamed in surprising throwing herself back from the wailing mech.

Megatron whipped around at the terrible sound that erupted from behind him. His optics opened wide as he saw Orion’s frame arched high off of his berth, his servo ripping at his helm as he screamed.

“ORION!” Megatron called, running towards the mad mech. He knelt next the smaller bot, his servos rising to pull Orion’s from his helm. He could see how deeply Orion was scratching into the top of his helm. “Damn it Orion STOP! You are bleeding!” Megatron yelled at him, trying to pry the shivering servos away as they dragged downwards, but Orion’s strength seemed almost unreal as he continued to scream.

“Ariel, get Ratchet NOW!” The King ordered as he finally pulled Orion’s servo away an inch.

The femme nodded as she scrambled up and ran out of the room.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Orion continued to scream, his digits curled as he tried to fight against Megatron’s hold and rip into his helm once more.

“Arrrrgh, STOP ORION! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Megatron growled as he fought the smaller mech’s rage infused strength.

“KIIII**LLL***LLL  MEE*E**EE!” Orion screeched out, his vocalizer glitching from overuse.

Megatron’s spark ached at the cry, “Orion, please! Come back to me! Come back!” The King pleaded, his optics filling with coolant. **_Orion what is wrong with you! What is going on? Please love… Please WAKE UP!_**

Orion suddenly gasped raggedly and his frame fell limply to the berth.

“Orion?” Megatron vented out, happy that Orion had stopped pulling against him, but as the smaller mech’s engine started to make a terrible grating sound, and his frame shuddered, the King’s relief was short lived.

Megatron watched as he frame twitched and his engine rattled when suddenly light flashed from Orion’s spark chamber. Megatron frowned, “What the frag?”

Orion’s frame jerked, arching up slightly, and his spark flashed one more time, its light escaping his closed chest plates from its intensity.

Finally the door opened and in ran Ariel followed by Ratchet. The medic pushed past the femme and knelt next to Megatron. He watched as Orion’s frame arched and shudder, his faceplates frowning but when Orion’s spark flashed again he swore.

“He is having spark fluxes! We need to get him to a clinic!” Ratchet looked up to the King desperately, “I don’t have the equipment to handle this in my med bay, Master! He… if you wanna save him, you will need to take him to a flyer’s clinic.”

Megatron scowled, hesitating for just a moment before setting his dermas and nodding, “Let’s go!” He gently picked Orion’s jerking frame up, holding him tightly so that he wouldn’t jerk hard enough to tumble out.

As Megatron turned to make it to the door, he caught sight of Chroma’s fallen faceplates, his optics dim as she watched him prepare to leave. “I will return lovely,” Megatron said, his spark torn, “Ratchet cannot carry him. I will return.”

Chroma smiled slightly, and nodded.

Megatron smiled back before rushing out into the hall after Ratchet.

Chroma and Ariel stood there silently for a moment before the gold caste femme walked up to Chroma’s glittering frame. “He will return Chroma, I am sure of it.” She hugged her fellow slave tightly.

Chroma said nothing, her optics burning into the door. **_Always, always the Rat… Does he even truly want to merge with me, or is it just a clever way to use me to keep optics off of his obsession with the Rat?_**

…………………

Megatron made sure to steel himself as he made his way to the flight frame clinic. To bring in a white caste grounder into that facility bordered on so many levels of treason, that he wasn’t sure what to expect when he walked in. Luckily, nothing like this had ever happened before and because of that, he hoped to get away with this huge break from the norm.

The King set his dermas and kicked the door to the clinic open. He wanted to show absolute control over the situation, and one thing his Sire did teach him was how to intimidate others through fear.

“PHARMA! Get out here NOW!” The King yelled, his spark easing as he realized there were no other patients in the clinic.

The red and white medic sprung out of his office as if he were on fire, “My King! I am at your serv…” The medic’s optics fell to Orion’s twitching form, confusion and surprise fleeting through his optics.

Megatron carefully lowered Orion down onto one of the berths. “The slave medic said his spark is fluxing, and his facility cannot handle such an emergency.”

Pharma stared at the grounder, and then back up to his King. “Yes… I can see with the flashes, but My Lord… To bring him here? He is a slave… I am not meant to…”

Megatron stomped up to him, his red optics blazing, “You are meant to obey your King. Fix him, I have invested too much time into this project to fail now.”

Pharma tilted his helm, “Project? Very well My Lord…” Pharma moved next to Orion, grabbing a chest splitter as he did so. He set the bar between his patient’s plates.

Orion moaned his dimmed optics finally focusing as he felt something pulling at his chest plates. “Urrrgh…. Nooo.” He grunted as he tried to pull whatever was in him away. **_What… what is happening? Why does my spark burn so much? What are they doing to me?_**

Megatron frowned as Orion began to struggle. “Stay still slave, and let him work!” Megatron said sharply. He had to be careful how he treated Orion here, he couldn’t let Pharma see him any more than a fascination to a bored King.

Orion’s spark flared painfully, especially as his fear grew. **_Megatron!? What, what is he doing!? WHAT!?_**

Orion’s processor reeled with his dream, those terrible images slithering before him in all their nightmarish glory.

Megatron grabbed Orion’s wrists, he made it look forceful, but really just applied enough pressure to pull them over his helm. “Keep them there pet.”

Orion’s terrified optics stared up at him, and the fear within them froze Megatron’s spark.

**_Pet? Primus.. he was lying! Was it not a dream!? Was I just pulled back in from the wastes!? ARE THEY ALL DEAD!?_ **

Orion wailed, his entire frame beginning to jerk and writhe as he tried to get away from the two flight frames. “Nooooo, noooo! STAY AWAY FROM MEEEE!”

Megatron frowned at Orion’s terror. **_What did I do my love? Why, why are you so afraid of me?_**

Pharma laughed as he began to pull the grounder’s spark chamber open, “Some project you have here my King. He is terrified of you! Your Sire would be proud.”

Megatron’s spark burned wretchedly at that, and he had to keep himself from punching the other flyer right in his fragging faceplates. **_I am not like my Sire! I am nothing like him… aren’t I?_**

Yet, as Orion screamed and tried to rip himself away, Megatron felt guilt flow through his frame like acid. **_Have I done this to you, Orion?_**

Finally Pharma was able to slid the plates apart enough to force his digits in between and pull them open.

Both mechs covered their optics as Orion’s spark illuminated the med bay, its light was stunning.

“What the frag?” Pharma whispered as he adjusted his optics against the blazing light.

Megatron looked at his medic, “Is this because of the fluxes? I have never seen a spark so bright. Have you?”

Orion tried to pull away from Megatron, but the ache in his spark was leaving him weaker, and weaker, and soon he just lay there resolved to whatever they were going to do to him.

Megatron peered at Orion, yet only saw pain and defeat within his optics as he finally settled.

“No… hold on, let me get the flux under control, my Lord.” Pharma reached into Orion’s spark chamber and began to work, grabbing odd tools now and then, but Megatron was more focused on Orion’s optics. **_Love… what happened today? What set you off? Was it a dream? What could you possibly dream of that would create such a response where your spark was even affected?_**

The random flashes from Orion’s spark finally eased, pulling the King’s optics up towards the smaller mech’s spark once again.

“There,” Pharma said as he pulled his servos from Orion’s chest. “The fluxes are eased now, but he should remain under supervision for the night.” Pharma peered closer to the grounder’s spark, his optical ridge drawn tight. “I must say my King, I have never seen a spark as bright as this not only that, look at the formation of the chamber itself. It almost looks as if there is a frame along the outside… like… like it is missing a piece of something… I don’t even know. I will have to look into this.”

Megatron nodded, “Do you think that has something to do with the fluxes today?”

Pharma looked at his King, “No, no I believe it was stress. What were you doing to him before the attack?” Pharma smiled at his King curiously, and Megatron had to stop himself from growling.

“He was in recharge.” Megatron said simply ignoring how the medic looked disappointed.

“Ahhh well… perhaps a dream cycle then. Must be one frag of a dream though.” Pharma reached out and closed Orion’s chest. “Would you like to see it?”

Megatron frowned worriedly, first he knew he had to get back to Chroma, now that Orion was safe he couldn’t keep her waiting, and two… he was terrified at what he would see.

“Will it take long? I have other things to attend to.” He said stiffly.

“Well, I could easily download his memory files so that you could view them at a later time? I also can give you a monitor that will alert you if your pet’s spark signature becomes erratic once more.” Pharma suggested.

The King looked at Orion’s empty optics. **_I owe him that much… to look into what could hurt him so much._** “Yes, I would like that. As I said, far too much effort into this project already. I would also like you to investigate his spark chamber’s formation. Do you need me to bring guards in to watch Ori... my pet, if you go to the archives?” The King said folding his arms across his chest.

“No my Lord, only you and I have the codes to enter the med bay, he shall be safe here, and I will be as quick as possible.” Pharma bowed to his King.

Megatron nodded, "Very well, I shall wait for the files.”

“Just a few kliks, King Megatron.” Pharma smiled as he went to work on retrieving Orion’s dream cycle and the sensor for his spark.

Megatron vented deeply as he stared at Orion. **_Oh Orion… What kind of fears lurk within your processor… and how many of them did I put there?_**

**_……………………_ **

Once Megatron, and the medic Pharma left, Orion merely lay alone in his misery. He knew now that it was a dream… just a dream, but the images of it all… the images of Warpath’s death, the memories of Blackout, the banquet, his first night… all of it was sloshing around his processor in a sickening race to see who could destroy him fastest.

Orion was attached to wires to a machine that beeped with his spark’s energies. He stared at the monitor numbly. **_That says I am living… that I am alive and yet… and yet I feel so… empty. A husk…_**

He didn’t want to cry, he didn’t feel anything, and in a way, that was wonderful to him. He welcomed the coldness growing in his spark. Not feeling helped it all make sense, and easier to deal with. He almost found himself wishing he could remain this way.

When he heard the lock on the med bay door beep and the door slid open, he didn’t even turn.

“What the frag is THIS!? A GROUNDER, HERE!?” A loud voice echoed off of the walls of the empty clinic.

“Well… well, I recognize that little piece of aft!” Another voice said smugly.

Orion felt his spark tighten as he heard the familiar voice call from the end of the clinic. He looked behind him to find a terribly familiar couple of fliers coming towards him.

The taller of the two smiled at him wickedly, “Look at that Skywarp, looks like the ever favored Rat gets special treatment once again.”  

Skywarp laughed, “I don’t think I have met a Rat that is as spoiled as this one Thundercracker. Megatron must have it bad for this one… that’s a bit scandalous if ya ask me.”

Orion vented out as Thundercracker approached him, the monitor next to him beeping faster with each of the flyer’s steps.

Skywarp laughed at the sound as he began to go through Pharma’s medicine cabinets, looking through the meds there in and stealing numerous supplies.

Orion growled as Thundercracker smiled at him. “Hahaha, we have a feral one huh?” Said the royal as he moved next to Orion’s curled frame.

Thundercracker stared down at Orion, “Looks like you just need some chill out medicine, Rat. Then you’d be as soft, and loving as a proper pet.” He looked over to his thieving companion. “Remember him at the banquet, damn mech was leaking a river as he begged for release.”

Thundercracker smiled wickedly, “Hey ya find any of that candy in there, Sky?”

The Duke smiled back at him as he closed the cabinet and approached his friend, opening his subspace, “Ol’ Pharma must have just restocked.” He reached in and pulled out a small bottle.

Orion snarled at them as he watched the Duke pop the top off the bottle and shake a little blue cube into his palm.

The two fliers grinned down at Orion hungrily, “I will hold him.” Thundercracker said as he lunged at Orion.

“NO!” Orion screamed trying to kick out at the mech, but between his newly welded wounds and the chain around his throat his movement was both limited, and weak.

The flight frame grabbed his helm roughly, forcing Orion’s intake open as he thrust his servos inside, holding his jaw down.

Skywarp immediately stuffed the small treat inside and slammed the grounder’s jaw shut after, Thundercracker holding it tight.

Orion tried to open his intake and spit whatever it was they had fed him out, but the two mechs held his wounded frame roughly, both smiling as the treat began to melt on his glossa.

Orion didn’t know what they had given him, but it tasted sweet, even as he hated as he felt himself swallow unconsciously. He tried to keep as much of the melting treat in his intake, but when Thundercracker suddenly punched his wounded chassis, he felt himself swallow the rest of it as he tried to scream.

“There ya go pretty, you’re good at swallowing things, aren’t ya?” Skywarp laughed as Orion glared at him from behind Thundercracker’s servo.

The two mechs suddenly released him, and stood back.

Orion coughed, and gagged once his intake was free, he wanted to vomit up whatever fragging poison they had given him, but it seemed they realized what he was trying to do, and Skywarp quickly punched him in the faceplates. “Hey! No vomiting up our gift. You ungrateful RAT!”

Orion fell back against the berth, his chassis, and faceplates burning painfully as he did. “Frag you, you disgusting pieces of…Arrrrgh!” He was punched in the helm one more time, and it bounced hard off the berth behind him. His optics filled with static as he laid his aching helm along the hard berth. **_Please… please let it be a poison then… let me just die… I am so tired of all of this, I am done… let  me die…_**

He felt coolant drip from his optics as he lay there, he wasn’t sure if it was from pain, or sadness, but at that moment he felt nothing… nothing but defeated…

Thundercracker smiled, “There we go, so much better when you are a good pet.”

Orion growled at him, but his frame began to feel strange, a tingling running through his fuel lines as he laid there.

Thundercracker sniffed the air, his wicked smile growing larger as he noticed the sweet scent of the delicacy beginning to work its magic on the grounder. “Arrrrgh… you smell so sweet little Rat.”

Orion groaned as he felt a heat begin to grow in his chassis, “What… uhhhh, what did you…?”

“Just a little gift, it is no fun being with a mech that is dead inside.” The royals laughed even as Orion felt a burn come to his spark.

**_I am not dead inside… And… and if I am, who’s fault is it but you wretched fliers?_ **

Orion vented as he thought of Warpath, and the madness that had filled his optics at the end… **_In the end, will I be any different?_**

Thundercracker laughed as he moved towards Orion beginning to crawl onto the berth, his servos reaching out towards his valve. Orion snarled at the mech, waiting until he got close enough, and _slammed_ his pede between the flyer’s legs.

“ARRRRRRGH!” Thundercracker screamed, his grasping servo reaching between his legs and he vented raggedly.

“YOU FILTHY RAT!” Skywarp yelled out pulling his blaster from his subspace, and pointed it towards Orion’s helm.

Orion tried to pull his helm away, but the furious royal slammed the tip of the gun against him, his servo shaking with rage.

Thundercracker _roared_ and grabbed the gun from his companion. “You nasty piece of scrap! You think you have the right to do such a thing to a ROYAL!? Let me show you exactly where you stand, _RAT.”_

He smiled darkly slowly sliding the blaster’s barrel down Orion’s heaving plates. “You… you are nothing, Rat. You could be forgotten in a moment, remember that. You exist only for other’s pleasure, and when you don’t provide that… your usefulness disappears entirely.”

The royal smirked as the blaster’s barrel slid down between the Rat’s thighs. “And right now, there isn’t any King to save you mech.”

Orion invented, his optics growing fearfully, even as his frame heated as the gun rubbed against his valve.

“You like that, little slut?” Thundercracker snarled out, rubbing the charging weapon against Orion’s port. He smiled as he rubbed the barrel along Orion’s heated opening. “That feels good doesn’t it? Nice and cool against such… heat.”

Orion snarled at him, his frame shaking, and the monitor beeping like mad next to him, “What… ahh. What did you do… to me?”

The royal slid the cool weapon gently against him, his smile growing, “We decided to help you… ya know… gave ya a little boost, for the night.”

The barrel was indeed cool, and smooth, and… Orion shook his helm. He was in the flight frame med bay, alone, and weak from everything that had occurred earlier…

His frame felt dizzy, and heated… terribly heated, much like… like the night of the banquet. **_No… ohhh nooo, please… where is that medic… where is Megatron? Please… someone… anyone…help?_**

Thundercracker enjoyed the growing look of terror, and lust that was coming over the Rat’s faceplates.

“Oh… it is working nicely Sky. I think this is Pharma’s strongest batch yet.” Thundercracker laughed darkly as he rubbed the metal against the drugged mech, marveling as the Rat began to whimper at its touch.

“Thundercracker… gods, that if so fragging hot… stick it, stick it in him!” Skywarp’s optics were wide as he watched his fellow royal tease the terrified Rat.

“NO!” Orion screamed, his servos reaching for the blaster only to have Skywarp grab his wrists and loop his chain around them, much like Blackout did, dropping the block from the top of the berth once he was done.

“That’ll hold ya, slut!” The Duke laughed, his servos rubbing Orion’s stretched out chassis.

The blue flyer groaned as he began to nudge the barrel into Orion’s valve causing the red and blue mech to cry out as it entered him.

Orion tried to kick out at him, but the flyer just laughed.

“Tut, tut mech, don’t move too much, of my digit may just hit the trigger.” Thundercracker said lustfully, his spike growing painfully behind his own panels.

Orion felt the coolant that had filled his optics begin to flow out. Here he was , open, and on display in front of these two sick mechs. His valve being penetrated by a royal’s gun, and his frame… it felt so hot. So as the barrel entered him, he had to bite his lower derma to keep from crying out in pleasure.

**_Arrrrgh, I… I am not like THIS! I… I am better than this! Aren’t… aren’t I?_ **

Thundercracker began to pull the gun back out, “How do you like that whore? Being fucked by a gun? Does that feel good? You seem to be dripping, so it can’t be too bad!”

Both the flyers laughed, and Orion felt awful. He felt embarrassed from his frame’s reaction, he felt awful for being watched, but most of all, he felt completely and utterly alone… and so very small.

“Please… please stop…” Orion begged, his frame growing hotter with each thrust of the barrel, yet his spark shattering within him as well.

“Stop? Why slut? You seem so very wet. You like this, you sick fragger! Admit it. You wanna get off on this, and we want to to see it!” Skywarp said, as he watched Thundercracker continue to rape the mech with his weapon.

Orion sobbed, his servos weakly trying to untangled from the wretched chain, but between his earlier fluxes, the hits to his helm, and the drug, he couldn’t coordinate his movements enough to control his servos.

“Noooo… please… Stooop… I, I didn’t… I didn’t do… any.. anything…” Orion sobbed out even as his hips began to roll towards the weapon. He groaned at the cool sensation of the barrel slowly sliding in and out of him. His vents grew in volume, and his valve clenched unwittingly around it.

“Look at him, he is loving this!” Skywarp said, one of his servos rubbing his own interface panels roughly.

“Nooo…” He tried to kick the bastard once again, but that only made the royal thrust the weapon in harder.  “Pleeeease, leave me alooone!”

Skywarp’s optics suddenly blazed, “I think we should label the little slut. What do you think?”

Thundercracker watched as his fellow royal walked over and grabbed a small soldering iron. “Ohhh, you have a terrible processor my friend, but yes, let’s mark this Rat, so every mech knows just how filthy he is!”

Orion keened as the flyer neared him, “Hold still whore.” Skywarp brought the tool to Orion’s chassis and began to burn into his plates.

“ARRRGH!” Orion struggled and writhed under the heat of the iron, but the two fliers held him down roughly.

“STOP IT RAT! You are gonna screw up my writing!” The royal snarled out as he finished whatever it was that he burned along Orion’s abdominal plating.

Orion raised his drug addled helm to find the word ‘whore’ written across him. “Arrrrgh… please… stoooop!” He sobbed, his humiliation burning deep as Thundercracker increased the speed of the weapon.

“OHHHH, that is lovely, do another one!” The larger mech cried out, eagerly fucking Orion with the barrel.

Orion whimpered as Skywarp began another ‘tattoo’ and the gun was thrust into him harder, and faster.

There was pain, and pleasure, humiliation, and lust… So many odd sensations assaulting his already weak, and drugged frame. **_Arrrgh, I can’t… what… it burns, but feels so good… Arrrgh, I want… I am going to…_**

The intense diversity of agony and pleasure built up higher, his frame growing more and more heated with each mark burned into him, and each thrust from Thundercracker’s weapon.

“Ohhh, Ohhh, stop for a klik Sky, I think he is ready! I think he is gonna…”

“UNNNNNN! YESSSSS!” Orion’s frame arched off the berth as he overloaded! His frame jerked, and the monitor next to him was beeping wildly as lubricant spurted from his valve all over the wretched blaster, and the servo that held it.

Orion fell back to the berth, his vents frantic and frame heated as he recovered from the strong yet torturous overload.

“Ahhh, that was lovely, slut.” Thundercracker groaned out, pulling the dripping barrel from Orion’s swollen port.

Orion sobbed even as his frame trembled for more. **_Ohhhh… what have they done to meeee? What am I noooow…. I haaate, HAAATE MYSELF!_**

Thundercracker smiled as he crawled over Orion’s frame. He smiled as he opened his spike panel, “Do ya want this whore? Do you want my thick spike?”

Orion growled at him, but he felt his frame lift towards the royal unwittingly.

“Hahaha poor little toy doesn’t know what he wants.” Skywarp laughed as he brought the iron to Orion’s helm. “Hold his helm Thundercracker!”

The Larger royal grabbed onto Orion’s helm tightly as Skywarp lowered the soldering iron to his faceplates.

Orion’s optics bulged as he felt the white heat scald across him once again.

The two fliers laughed as Skywarp wrote. “Perfect Sky, that way, every mech knows exactly what this intake is good for!”

Skywarp finished and frowned as Orion sobbed in pain. “I think he needs more motivation!” He said darkly as he opened his subspace and pulled out a needle. “Maybe a little stronger this time!”

Thundercracker turned Orion’s burning helm as his companion stabbed the Rat’s neck with the needle. “Do two… let’s let this mech enjoy every moment as the spoiled whore he is!”

Skywarp laughed as he pulled out another needle and injected its contents into the struggling mech. “Ohhhh… you can thank us later mech! Tonight is gonna be a kind of bliss you have never known!”

Orion sobbed, his once hollow spark filled with terror as the drugs overwhelmed his systems. **_Arrrrgh… I can’t… help… heeeeelp meee!_**

Skywarp scowled at the beeping machinery next to him, and he ripped the chords from Orion’s frame. “That’s better!”

A flat line showed upon the screen before the royal shut the annoying thing off completely.

Thundercracker watched as Orion’s optics dilated so wide they seemed black, and a wanton lustful moan erupted from the mech as he arched off the berth. He lined his aching spike up with the grounder’s valve, appreciating the amount of lubricant dripping from the slave’s port.

 “Beautiful…” was all he said before he plunged into the mech, an open wanting howl erupting from the Rat beneath him.

Skywarp groaned as he too climbed atop the berth. He lined his hanging spike over Orion’s intake. “You bite, I cut your fragging helm off.” He warned as he shoved his aching spike into the mech’s open intake.

Orion though had no idea what was happening around him. All he could focus on was the luscious pressure of the spike rubbing inside his burning valve, and the need to please the Master that sat atop his helm.

**_I can be a good slave… give them pleasure and they will make me feel good! I wanna feel good… please my kind Masters!_ **

Orion sucked at the invading spike hungrily, and his valve clenched around his other Master tightly. **_Yes, use me! I am a slut… I am your toy… Use MEEE! This is what I do… who I ammm…._**

Orion moaned as he was used ,his spark feeling lighter as his purpose was clarified so clearly. **_I am theirs… I am just a toy… I can be that… Unnnn…. I can be that…_**

**_…………………._ **

Starscream was irritated by the presence of the medic. He had hoped to have the evening to himself in the archives, and here comes this oddly obsessed medic.

As the medic made another pile of datapads fall the Prince groaned audibly. “Do you need some help Pharma?”

The medic smiled at him apologetically, “Uhhh… yes, Prince Starscream. Do… do you know where I might find some literature of deformed spark chambers?”

The Prince’s optical ridge furrowed as he thought, “Abnormal spark chambers? What do you mean?”

The medic grunted as he pulled another pile of pads down, some crumbling to the floor as he tried to balance them all. “I… I came across the most peculiar spark chamber this evening. Not only did the spark glow so bright that it hurt my optics… but the chamber itself seemed to have a secondary frame. It almost looked as if something were missing from it. Like a setting for something… anyways, I am looking for…”

Starscream’s optics widened and he rushed towards a certain pile of pads. His optics scanned their edges until he found the one he was looking for, “Did, did it look like this!?”

Pharma dropped his pile of datapads onto the floor and rushed over to the grimacing Prince.

He looked over the picture and smiled, “YES! Yes it did! What does that mean Prince Starscream?”

The Vosian Prince tried to control his venting as he peered at the medic, “Nothing really,” he lied, “Just depends on the bot that has the affliction.”

Pharma looked at the picture once more, “Oh… haha, well it is a nobody, soo… I imagine it is just a mutation.”

Starscream nodded, “Who might be this mutant?”

The medic looked disappointed with his findings, “Some Rat… the King’s Rat. Poor bastard is already so fragged even his own spark chamber is broken.”

Starscream’s spark hammered within him, but he kept his faceplates still and bored, “Perhaps I could study this mutation? Might I see this Rat?”

Pharma shrugged, stepping over his mess without picking it up. “Of course Prince, but it is getting late, and your Sire is due for tomorrow correct?”

The Prince hid a shudder as he nodded once more, “Yes, but as an aspiring scientist I would enjoy exploring the mutations brought onto a mech by living in the wastes.”

Pharma laughed bitterly, “Well this mech is a piece of work, let me tell you how he ended up in _MY_ clinic this evening.”

Starscream nodded as they walked, listening as Pharma just erupted with all that had occurred with Orion that evening.

**_Ohhh…. Orion. I knew you were special… I just had no idea how much so…_ **

Starscream rubbed his helm as he thought of his Sire who would be here tomorrow morning… _**How will I hide this from him? Now I see the resemblance to the mighty Magnus… and my Sire… he will see it right away… Here we have had a Prime descendant and every mech has just treated him like scrap… even me…**_

The Prince fought to control his vents as they walked… **_Poor Orion… I don’t think he even knows… What am I to do with this? Let him know? Impregnate him? Continue the war of those that came before me?_**

The thought of controlling Orion immediately sickened the Prince. **_No! No, I am not my Sire! I need to get him away. Hide him… let him know what he is quietly, let him choose. He is technically nothing without the Matrix… maybe… maybe we could just… just  be simple… hidden out in the wastes?_**

The Prince vented deeply, his spark thundering in his chassis. **_Oh Orion… you are such a wonder of a mech… not only because of fate, but because of simply being you… and I will do everything in my power to keep you that way. Even if it means turning against my own kind._**


	18. Shifting Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this chapter is... when shit starts to hits the fan. Haha, I know right, like... "It hasn't hit yet?" Revelations occur, and worries increase. Control is a beautiful illusion, until you lose it. So... kinda dark, sorry for errors and all that jazz... Ummm and... Oh, next chapter... will be Overlord's arrival. YAY! Ok, enjoy!

Megatron made it back to his room to find a relieved Chroma and a slightly irritated Ariel.

“Master, welcome back,” Ariel’s curt welcome made the King look at her harshly.

“Ariel, _you_ may leave now. Thank you for staying until now.” Megatron made his way towards the wash racks, placing the small sensor next to his berth.

“I apologize for the distraction Chroma, yet I would like for both of you to know, if either of you were found to be in similar circumstances my reaction would be the same. In fact, I can recall numerous occasions where I have done more for both of you.” He leveled his optics at Ariel’s, “So your condescending look is unwelcomed, lovely one.”

Ariel blinked at him, seemingly remembering who she was talking to. “Forgive me, Master. I did not mean to offend.”

Megatron looked at her darkly for a moment more, “If you wish me to be so unfeeling, and more like my Sire, I can grant you that.”

Ariel’s optics widened realizing she had hit a bad nerve within her Master. “NO! No… Master. Forgive me. Please?”

The King merely scowled, “It is well Ariel… Go on now. I owe Chroma a magnificent night, and intend to fulfill that.”

Ariel stood, her optics still wide as she bowed and left.

Megatron vented loudly, rubbing his helm as he leaned against the washroom’s doorway for a moment. “Forgive me Chroma… I never intended to take away from our lovely evening.”

Chroma looked up at her Master, the gems that adorned her faceplates sparkling in the low light of the room, “Thank you, Master. Do you need a moment to prepare?”

Megatron smiled at her, “Yes lovely, I shall be out in a moment. I do need to warn you though my dear. That device," He pointed towards the sensor. “That… that will keep me alerted to Orion’s status. Forgive me pretty one, but I must keep it on through the night to make sure Orion does not have other fluxes.”

Chroma looked at the little device and simply nodded, “Of course Master. Now, please go and prepare?” She smiled up at him.

Megatron sighed in relief, “Of course lovely. I will be just a klik.” He smiled as he closed the wash room’s door.

Chroma’s smile fell as she glared at the sensor. **_Always with the Rat…_**

……………………

Starscream and Pharma walked ‘calmly’ through the halls of the castle. The Prince trying to keep his spark from skipping out of his frame the entire time, and the ignorant medic chattering away next to him.

 ** _Evidently he doesn’t get much social interaction…._** Starscream smiled at the medic, giving noncommittal responses, or grunts as the other mech went on and on about EVERYTHING.

Finally they made it to the med bay doors, and as Pharma clicked in his code the Prince had to stop himself from pushing the annoying mech out of his way so that he could speak with Orion.

**_Be smart about this Starscream, stay calm… no one must know! I need to take him… save him… He… he doesn’t deserve this. So BE CALM!_ **

Pharma continued to drag on about who the frag knew as the door slid open _painfully_ slow. Starscream had to manually keep his optics from twitching in irritation as they made their way into the clinic _finally_ …. Just to find every berth empty.

Both mechs froze, each for entirely different reasons.

Pharma saw the empty berths and thought, **_Oh frag… Megatron is going to kill me…_**

Starscream stared at the empty berths and felt his spark burn with terror. **_Who… who took him? Where is he?_**

“Did he have his chain and block on him?” Starscream asked as he turned to the pale Pharma.

“Y…Yes… No mech has the codes but me and Megatron. Maybe… maybe he came and retrieved the Rat? Although I do know he had some other things to do but… Oh frag…” He looked at the Prince, desperation in his optics. “What do I do!?”

Starscream walked through the med bay and up to the only berth that seemed to have been used recently. He looked down and noticed both energon and… lubricant upon it? “He was here, yes? That is energon and…”

Pharma saw the berth the Prince stopped at, his optics bulging, “Yes…” He said numbly. “Should I tell Megatron?”

Starscream forced himself not to growl as he looked at the stained berth. **_If he lets Megatron know… would that save Orion, or damn him further? What is Megatron’s intentions with the poor mech? Does he love him like it seems? Is it a healthy love, or something twisted? What if he finds him first? What if he discovers who Orion is!? Then again, I may need Megatron to help search… only he has access to the entire castle. Whoever stole Orion hacked into here, they can hack into other rooms too…_**

Starscream stilled his faceplates, “I will alert the King. I suggest you go through your security cams.” He turned and made his way back out of the med bay, his spark chaotic within his frame as he walked.

**_Ohhh Orion… I need to find you… and whomever took you, hurt you… and made you.. ARRRRGH, I shall be certain to make them PAY! Just as I am certain…Megatron did with Blackout…_ **

**_……………._ **

Orion was thrown to the floor in a rather large room, yet he was unaware of most of what was going on around him. All he could feel was fire, terrible consuming fire, and it was getting worse every klik his frame was ignored.

He moaned raggedly and could hear some laughter coming from around him.

“Hey mechs, look what Sky and I brought you this evening!” Thundercracker laughed as he dropped the block that was attached to Orion’s chain with a heavy thud.

They had taken the Rat from the med bay knowing that fool Pharma would return eventually, and they didn’t want to lose their chance with the delicious Rat.

They had figured the closest place they could drag him without being seen in the halls, was the mess hall. It wasn’t far from the clinic, but would provide enough cover for them not to be caught, of course, when they ran into two of King Megatron’s commanders, they hadn’t been expecting them there so late at night.

The two commanders looked up at the royals in shock before standing and bowing, “Duke Skywarp, Lord Thundercracker.” The commanders said in unison.

Commander Dirge looked down at Orion, his optics narrowing, “What is this?”

Orion looked up at the flyers, his dilated optics rushing over each of them as he knelt of the floor.

Thundercracker smiled, and walked up behind Orion. He rubbed the Rat’s helm, slipping his digits into Orion’s gasping intake, “This is our little pet for the night.”

Captain Sunstorm frowned. He knew the reputation these royals had, and the sick games they played. He peered over the slave’s marked frame, his frown deepening with each filthy word he found written on the poor mech’s plates. “Indeed…” He said darkly, his optics looking over at Dirge as his companion’s engines revved at the sight of the Rat.

Dirge moved forward, his optics lustfully running over the slave’s frame, “Ahhh, I see… Ummm … this is King Megatron’s toy isn’t he? How’d ya get him?”

Skywarp looked over at Thundercracker for a klik, “We requested him.” The royal lied smoothly. “But we are willing to share, if you’d like a taste. I assure you, he may be a slut, but he tastes nice.”

Sunstorm looked at the royal suspiciously, his optics dark, “Thank you my Lord, but I will have to decline. With Overlord arriving tomorrow, I have many things to prepare, as does Commander Dirge.”

Dirge looked over at the Captain, “Ahhh, come on Sunstorm, a little playing before work? We have plenty of time.”

Sunstorm narrowed his optics at his fellow soldier, “You do what you want, but there is no way I am skirting on my duties.” The Captain bowed to the royals, casting one last sad look at the slave, before he left the mess hall.

Thundercracker rolled his optics at the door, “Well he is no fun, is he?”

Dirge laughed, his optics falling to Orion’s dripping valve, “Let’s get him on a table?”

Thundercracker smiled as he picked up the block and led Orion to one of the mess hall’s square tables. “Here slut, lay down, there ya go.”

Orion hazily did as he was told, the cold surface of the table stunning against his heated plates. He groaned as his arms were tangled in the chain once more, and the block dropped to the floor.

The table was small enough so that his helm and arms hung over one end of it, and his hips and legs hung over the other side.

Dirge groaned at the sight of the sexy red and blue grounder stretched out like that. “Oh, he is pretty… for a Rat. I can see why King Megatron kept him around.”

He moved between the slave’s legs, his servos running along the mech’s silver thighs.

Orion moaned openly, his legs falling apart and lifting slightly as the Commander rubbed him. “Unnnn, Please Master!” He whimpered out.

The fliers laughed at his plea.

“Gods, you have him doped up good,” Dirge said as he worked his way up to Orion’s swollen valve port. He gently brushed a digit against the soft wet folds of the mech’s tunnel and Orion jerked at the sensation.

Skywarp nodded, “He was less than welcoming before. Just needed a little inspiration to stop kicking.”

The Commander chuckled darkly, “I dunno, I like when they put up a fight sometimes… makes submitting them all the more satisfying. Ahh… I imagine there are no rules on damage, give the burn marks?”

Thundercracker smiled, “Nope, he is open to it all.. Do whatever ya want.” Skywarp looked over at his fellow royal, his optical ridge rising at how easily the Lord could lie.

Dirge’s engine roared again, “Ohhh… thank you for sharing this with me.” He moaned out as he raised his servos to the outside of Orion’s hips and suddenly ripped his digits along the grounder’s plating.

“ARRRRRRGH!” Orion cried out as the flyer scratched him, his optics filling with coolant, but his hips rising lustfully. He could feel the pain, but it seemed every sensation now was directly tied to the overwhelming heat that had overtaken his frame.

Dirge raised his servos and placed them on Orion’s abdominal plating, just under the word ‘whore’ that had been burned there and tore them down again.

“AHHHHH, AHhhh…Maaster… please… it huuuurts!” Orion cried out trying to lift his crying helm just to have Thundercracker take ahold of it.

Orion looked up to find the royal’s spike bouncing in front of his helm. “Be nice little pet, no biting.”

Orion moaned as he felt the Commander’s digits work into his valve, his dermas opening for the spike before him. Thundercracker pushed into Orion’s hot wet intake groaning deeply as he did so.

Dirge watched the royal fuck Orion’s helm and opened his own spike panel, moving to line it up against the Rat’s valve before thrusting into him hard.

“EH! Careful there, he almost bit me!” Thundercracker cried out to the Commander.

“Sssooorry,” Dirge groaned out as he began to pound into the mech. “Unnnn… it has been sooo long since I unnn, have had a uhhh, uhhh valve!”

Orion moaned around the royal’s spike, the heat that had become almost painful finally lessening as his valve was finally filled again. He writhed between the two mechs, his processor solely focused on the pleasure that was consuming his frame.

“Ahhhh, ahhh… Oh he is such a good whore!” The Commander grunted out, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he went. He gripped Orion’s hips so tightly his digits tore into the mech’s plates, energon flowing out from beneath them.

Thundercracker looked down at the Rat, “Use… ahh… use your glossa slut! Master likes that!”

Orion tried to make sense of what his Master wanted, and forced his glossa to rub along the thick length with every thrust.

“UHHHHH, YESSSS! Like… unnnn… like that!” Thundercracker’s helm rolled back as he too began to pound into the Rat.

Skywarp felt slighted as he watched until he looked at Orion’s spike plate. “Slut, open your spike panel!”

At first Orion was too lost in the sensations that were already assaulting him to notice what the third mech wanted, that was until he felt a hard slap on his spike plate.

“OPEN UP!” Skywarp said louder, his digits digging into the sensitive seams there.

Orion whimpered in pain as he opened the panel, his thick spike springing up instantly.

“Good slut, hold on mechs, let me crawl on top of him!” Skywarp said and the two other flyers paused their thrusting to allow the royal to climb atop their pet.

Orion felt a weight on his chassis, but he couldn’t see what was happening. He whimpered, trying to thrust his hips against the spike in his valve when suddenly a wet, tight warmth enveloped his spike.

“MMMMMHHHHMMM!” He moaned around the spike in his intake, his optics shuttering at the new glorious sensation.

Suddenly the other two spikes began to pump into him once more, and the mech on top of him rolled along his spike, and he could only writhe as he was used.

“Oh frag, this is sexy,” Thundercracker smiled up at Skywarp, watching as his fellow royal rode the Rat wildly.

“Unnn, Unnn Ohhh, his spike… ohhh… it feels sooo good, sooo…”Skywarp held onto Orion’s chest plates as he crushed his hips down on the spike that impaled him.

Dirge began to vent heavily, his thrusts becoming a blur as he plunged into the valve before him. “UH, Uh, Uh I… UNN… I am gonna, Oh FRAAAAAG!” He _slammed_ his spike in deeply its tip ripping against the back of Orion’s valve as he overloaded. “ARRRRRRRGH YEEESS!”

“OOOMMMMMM!” Orion’s optics bulged as pain flared from inside him, and he felt a warmth spilling into him, the thick lubricant burning as it splashed against whatever tearing had occurred.

Dirge stumbled back, lubricant and energon bubbling out of Orion’s valve as he pulled his spike out.

Skywarp groaned, his venting also coming faster. “Why… unnn. Why isn’t the Rat overloading!? I want him to fill me… Unnn!” He stopped his movements as he reached into his subspace and pulled out another needle, he thrusted it at Thundercracker.

The lower royal looked at his companion, worry in his optics, “I dunno Sky, we already gave him three doses…”

“Arrrrgh!” The flyer grated out as he moved his hips, “He will come in me!”

Thundercracker shrugged, “Alright.” He pulled out of the mech’s intake, his spike dripping with drool as he opened the syringe and plunged it into Orion’s neck cables.

Orion’s optics widened and quickly became dilated to point where they were only black, with a thin circle of blue surrounding them.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics as he watched Orion howl out as Skywarp rode him. **_This mech is severely messed up…_**

Orion’s hips began to slam upwards, pounding into Skywarp as he growled under the royal. “ARRRRRGH MOOOORE!” The Rat snarled out, his arms pulling against the chains that held them so hard he was splitting his own plating.

Thundercracker moved around to Orion’s valve, not trusting the mad mech to not bite off his spike in his rampant lust. He noticed how energon was dripping from Orion’s valve, and he frowned at Dirge.

**_Maybe… just maybe we have taken this a little too far?_ **

He rolled his optics, shaking the thought from his helm as he pushed his aching spike into the Rat’s valve, Orion roaring as he did so.

**_Well, if he is messed up, might as well get one last frag out of him, then… get the frag out of here._ **

Orion panted as the two mechs took him. His entire world was the rising heat in his frame, and his need to overload so badly. “Unnnnn, Yes, Yes… Please… ARRRRGH FUCK ME!” He screamed out. He tried to pound into the mech above him, but the one fragging his valve held his hips down as he plowed into him.

Thundercracker could feel the Rat’s valve begin to clench, its rhythm matching Skywarp’s frantic hips.

“Unnn, Unnn yes… frag, he is so big! UHHHH,” Skywarp moaned brokenly as he grated his hips down upon the huge spike in his valve. He could feel the spike start to twitch within him, and he released his own. His fist wrapped around himself as he rode the grounder, pumping it wildly.

“Ahhh frag slut. Frag me… frag me HARD!” Skywarp screeched out, his hips humping faster, and faster.

Orion growled in frustration, he wanted to move his hips, frag his Master like he asked but his other Master wouldn’t let go! “Unnn, Master, I can’t… I UHHHHH!”

Thundercracker seemed to sense Orion’s problem, and begrudgingly pulled out of the mech. “Arrrgh slag it Skywarp, you owe me.” He said as he moved to Orion’s helm once more.

The moment his hips were free Orion pushed them up so hard Skywarp fell forwards. The flyer could only hold on tight as Orion growled and pounded into his frame like some wild creature.

“UUUUHHH… UHHH… YEEESSS SLUT, OH FRAG! MORE, MOOOORE!” The royal’s optics rolled into the back of his helm, his valve clenching the Rat’s thick spike painfully as he overloaded. “UNNNNN, UHHH! FRAAAG!”

Orion moaned as his Master’s valve suddenly pulled him in deep, his calipers sucking his spike into the sopping tunnel desperately, “UHHH! Yeeees MASTER!” He thrust his hips one last time, pushing as far as he could go as he found his own release. “UNNNNNNN!!!”

Thundercracker smiled as he watched the two mechs overload, his own fist rapidly jerking his wet spike.

“Open your intake SLUT!” He yelled grabbing Orion’s helm.

Orion blearily was aware of the other mech, and kept his intake open as the Master in front of him thrust his spike in hard and deep.

Orion’s optics bulged as the spike slipped all the way back, pushing so hard that it popped past the small ring that led to his throat, cutting off any air.

“ARRRRGH FRAG YES!” Thundercracker groaned as he popped his spike back out, just to slam it in. Over and over he he slammed into Orion, the poor mech’s optics filling with coolant at the assault.

“Uhhhh, Uhhh, a little… a little moooore. AHHHHH!” Thundercracker pulled out suddenly, his fist grabbing his spike frantically pumping as it erupted all over Orion’s faceplates.

“OOOOHHH FRAG!” The royal moaned as he emptied out onto the coughing mech, lustfully watching as his lubricant slid up the Rat’s helm, and dripped to the floor below.

Skywarp smiled at Thundercracker, his optics in a haze of bliss. “Frag… that was hot.”

Thundercracker laughed, his helm turning as Orion began to moan once more. His hips rising from the table as the heat filled him once again.

“Sorry slut, our time is up.” He said, patting Orion’s dripping helm and he tucked his spike away.

Skywarp rolled off the grounder’s frame, weakly standing afterwards. “Ohh… that was good.”

Dirge had already left, having to get back to his preparations, so it was only the two royals left.

Orion moaned once  more, his optics filling with coolant as he watched the two royals make their way to the room’s door. “Noo…. Nooo please…” He cried out, his frame burning.

Skywarp looked back at the filthy slave, “Hey, thanks for the frag, whore.” He laughed as he followed Thundercracker out.

Orion sobbed as silence surrounded him. His frame was on fire, his processor glitching, and spark wild, aching as he remained bound and helpless on the table. **_Help me… some mech… please…help? Megatron...please... find me before someone else does?_**

………………….

Megatron sat at the edge of his berth, his frame cooling from the merge with Chroma as she fell deep into recharge next to him. He had done it… he had actually done it.

After Orion he was in no mood to interface, no mood for anything. He hated leaving him in the med bay alone…

So when he had come back, and ‘washed up’ he forced a few cubes of high-grade down, and once he was properly buzzed, came out and lay next to Chroma.

At first it had still been difficult to become excited, but soon his processor was imagining Orion under him, coated in sparkling gems and opening his spark to him.

His desire had roared to life then, and he pounded into Chroma like she was his last lifeline. He had been careful to not say anything the entire time, not words… because he was afraid he would call out Orion’s designation. Chroma didn’t seem to mind as she was lost in her own bliss.

He rubbed his helm, grateful that he hadn’t screwed tonight up… Soundwave was right, he was allowing himself to get too brave with Orion, and the consequences of that could be damning for both of them.

He stood up quietly, grabbing a datapad as he moved to the wash room. He grabbed the little spark monitor as he went. He was relieved that it hadn’t gone off all night. He knew he wouldn’t be able to pretend to not care if it had, and he would have abandoned Chroma in a klik.

He walked into the wash room, and settled down on the bath, placing the sensor carefully next to him as he did so.

He pulled out the small data stick Pharma had given him and turned it over in his servo. **_Am I ready to see what scared him so much?_**

He groaned rubbing his helm once more. **_How can I say I love him if I can’t even face his darkest fears with him?_**

Megatron vented deeply, and placed the stick into the pad, gently clicking the device on, and started the file.

At first Megatron just felt awful for Orion, seeing his friends so angry with him. His spark did soar as Orion said he believed he could change and then… and the bullets started to fly.

Megatron watched in horror as Orion’s family was killed one by one, the sparklings torn into like they were nothing.

Then he saw himself there, Orion screaming for the sparkling called Knockout… oh, that had hit wretchedly hard, as did his comments in the dream…

Megatron placed a servo over his intake as he watched it all, his frame shaking. **_Is… is this how he sees me? Is this what I am?_**

Finally into the end of the wretched dream, Orion clawing at his helm, as he had done after Ariel touched him, and screaming ‘kill me’…

The King threw the horrific data pad from him in disgust. It flew until it smashed against the wall, the force of the throw making it explode upon impact.

Megatron sat there his vents wild, and spark hammering in his chassis. **_Gods Orion… I… Ohh…. What have I done to you!? I… I…_**

The King moaned, his shaking servos rising to his optics as coolant ran from them freely. **_What kind of a monster AM I!?_**

Megatron sobbed then, his frame hitching as the terrible images from Orion’s dream ran wildly through his processor.

Megatron wiped his faceplates, his optics going to the little monitor. He picked it up gingerly. **_No wonder he had fluxes… Who wouldn’t have… have… wait…_**

Megatron turned the little device over and noticed that the little red light that had been glowing when he received it, was off. **_What… the… frag?_**

He peered over the sensor closer and felt horror, and rage fill his spark. The device had been turned off.

 ** _It has been off, OFF!? THIS ENTIRE TIME!? But how… how…_** Megatron lifted his helm, his spark blazing. **_Chroma._**

He immediately stood and burst through the wash room door. “CHROMA! Get up, NOW!” He screamed, ripping the mesh blankets from the startled femme.

“M..Master?” She stuttered out, her wide optics growing as she noticed Megatron was holding the sensor.

“You turned it OFF!? YOU TURNED IT OFF!?” Megatron roared at her, his servo shaking as he thrust it at her faceplates.

Chroma’s optics filled with coolant, “I.. I…”

Megatron growled his fist slamming into the berth, “WELL!? What gives you the right to go AGAINST YOUR MASTER!?”

The femme sobbed out, her servos going to her intake, “Forgive my weakness Master… I… I was jealous…”

“HE COULD BE DEAD!” Megatron grabbed the femme by her throat, his optics blazing madly.

“Noo..ack.. just… just turn.. ack.. it back uhh on.” Chroma begged as she pulled at the servo that held her neck.

Megatron vented, seeing through the haze of fury and dropped the femme back to the berth. He immediately hit the switch on the device, berating himself for not doing so the instant he discovered it was off.

As the red light came on, Megatron hardly vented as he listened… but only silence filled the room.

All of the tension that had filled his frame suddenly dissipated, and he almost fainted with relief.

He looked over at Chroma’s tear stained faceplates. He was still furious with her, but he could understand her concern and jealously. **_I am being too obvious about my love of Orion… and now my slaves are becoming…_**

There was a knock on the door, and both Chroma and Megatron looked at it in shock.

The King checked his chronometer to discover it was very late at night, and every mech knew he was preforming the merging ceremony. Unless they were going to war, no mech should have dared to…

“MEGATRON! Get out here NOW!”

The King blinked realizing it was Starscream on the other side of the door. **_What the frag does that pit scum want?_**

He growled as he made his way over to the door, and threw it open angrily. “Starscream, how dare you even…

“Orion has been taken from the clinic, I need your help in finding him.” Starscream said simply, his own optics blazing defiantly up at the King.

“Wha..what?” Megatron whispered out, his earlier tension coming back full force.

Starscream glared at him like he was an idiot, “Orion has been taken. I need your help because whoever _took him_ was able to break into the med bay and thus, could probably break into other areas of your castle. As you have access _everywhere_ , I need your help in searching.”

Megatron stumbled back, his spark hammering. He heard Chroma whimper guiltily behind him, and he turned to glare darkly at her. “Up, _you_ are helping,” He growled out, and the femme nodded quickly, pulling herself from the berth. Her optics remained staring at the floor as she walked to him.

Megatron turned back to the impatient Prince, “I don’t know why you know any of this, or why you care… but thank you, for getting me.”

Starscream looked up at the King, surprise fleeting through his optics before he returned to scowling.

Megatron strode out of his quarters. “Chroma, get Ariel and search the upper floors near the royal’s quarters. I would imagine it was one of those sick fraggers out of any mech.”

Chroma nodded and sped off to get Ariel.

Megatron quickly commed Soundwave.

**:Soundwave, you are required. Orion is missing in the castle, I need you to start searching the west wing, you know my codes, and if you need others just comm me.:**

He waited a moment as static filled his audial.

**:Affirmative. Expected condition?:**

Megatron looked at Starscream, “Do you think he is injured?”

The Prince grit his denta, “Yes.”

**:Injured, alert Ratchet. I trust that fragger more than my own medic.:**

**:Affirmative. Soundwave, out.:**

The King rubbed his helm, “I will go and check the east wing, that is where most of the locked rooms are anyways, you…”

“ _I_ am going back to search around the clinic.” The Prince stopped him with a glare. “I wanted to search there first, but I had to interrupt your fragging your _other_ slave."

Megatron felt himself wince with the Prince’s condescending tone, and brutal honesty. “Fine, comm me the moment you find him.”

Starscream merely rolled his optics as he hurried back to the clinic wing. **_Just because I needed your help doesn’t change how much I fragging hate you Megatron… I am doing this for Orion. NOT YOU!_**

**_……………………_ **

Orion lay across the table in a terrible haze of heat.

The other mechs had left… just left him, and he sobbed with need. His frame shook as he tried to roll off of the table. He needed to touch himself, ease the agony between his legs.

He bucked his hips harder, until he finally made it to the edge of the table, and crashed to the floor in a heap.

“Uhhh…” He groaned as he pulled his aching, hot frame closer to the block. He growled as he tried to untangle the chain around his bleeding wrists, but his drug addled processor couldn’t make sorts of it. To him it just looked like endless miles of chain wrapped in one huge knot.

“Nooo…please… please… it huuurts…” He whimpered as he struggled.

Orion vented raggedly. Even the air felt painful on his heated frame. If he didn’t overload soon he was certain his frame would overheat, and his engine could seize.

“ARRRRGH, WHY!” He sobbed out, slamming his chained wrists against the table next to him. “ARRRRGH GET OFF! GET…” He moaned as another spike of fire erupted between his legs. His valve dripped lubricant and energon as he struggled, and he was slightly aware of a growing pain deep inside him. His hips bled from his Master’s claws, and his spark felt odd… like too much energy was flowing through it.

He cried out in frustration and confusion and NEED, slamming his chained servos into the table over and over. His wrists began to bleed more freely but he didn’t care, if anything this pain was distracting him from the agony in his lower chassis.

“Huuuuhhh, huuuuhhh, pllleaaase…. I neeeed, I need…”

Suddenly the door of the room he was in opened, and Orion stopped slamming his wrists against the table as he hazily looked up.

Starscream froze in shock, first because he had finally found Orion, after rooms and rooms, hall after hall, but secondly because of the state he found Orion.

Orion’s frame was a mess of lubricant and dripping energon. His optics were so dilated he could see no blue at all, and he was covered in burned in slurs, and disgusting words. From ‘slut’ to…. ‘whore’…. ‘pet’, to arrows and instructions to what belonged in the holes the arrows pointed to.

“Ohhh… Oh Orion…” The Prince groaned out, his spark cold and heavy in his chassis.

Orion looked at him, his ruined faceplates breaking into a pitiful smile, “Master! Master help…”

Starscream nodded as he moved forward instantly, his shaking servos going to Orion’s bleeding wrists. “Oh, Orion, your wrists…” The Prince started to carefully unwrap the chain, his digits slipping in Orion’s energon.

“I… I couldn’t get it off…” Orion whimpered out, his frame nudging closer to the flyer.

Starscream nodded, his dermas pulled to a barely controlled frown as he finally freed Orion’s servos.

The larger mech immediately hugged him, his helm nuzzling into his neck as he did so, “Thank you Master… thank you.”

Starscream held Orion back gently, careful not to hurt the poor ruined mech further.

He pulled back a moment later, and Orion whimpered at the lack of touch, “One moment, Orion.”

**:Megatron, I found him, mess hall. Bring your slave medic.:**

The King’s reply was instant, **:On our way.:**

Starscream smiled sadly at Orion, the other mech’s odd optics staring at him lustfully.

“Master…” Orion moaned out, his frame inching towards the Prince’s slowly.

Starscream’s optics widened, “Orion, it is clear they drugged you, far too much by the look of your optics.”

“Please touch me… it burns so much.” Orion’s helm nuzzled against the Prince, his glossa licking at the smaller mech’s plating as he did so.

The Prince suppressed a groan as he pushed Orion away gently, “Ohhh Orion… I… I can’t…”

“Pllleeeaaase, I need it… I am sooo hoot… please Master…”Orion whimpered, his servo sliding down Starscream’s chassis as he pushed the Prince backwards.

Starscream vented as he realized he was now lying under Orion’s heated frame. “Umm… Orion,, I promise… it is not because I…uhhhhh.” He groaned as he lifted his helm to find Orion’s servo rubbing between his legs.

Orion licked at his neck and chin, moaning openly as he rubbed his Master. “Pleease… I love you Master… please take mee.”

The Prince’s optics bulged at Orion’s words. **_He is just drugged, he doesn’t realize what he is doing, or saying.. He is just…_**

“O..Orion… you are just drugged, and that is alright. It is not your fault.. But I cannot take you like this. You are not mine to have. I am not your Master.” Starscream bit his lower derma as Orion continued his rubbing.

Orion stopped his licking, his wide optics looking up at Starscream longingly before lifting himself up. “Always safe with you… I want you… I… I can be yours Master…”

Starscream’s optics bulged even further as Orion reached up, and opened his spark chamber. **_Holy frag…_** The Prince gaped as he stared at Orion’s brilliant spark, his optics adjusting with its light, and there, right there sat the frame that could one day hold the Matrix of leadership.

Orion groaned as he moved down to the Prince once more, his open spark sending crackles of energy across Starscream’s frame. “Do you want me? You can merge with me, Master… I want it… I want you.” He nuzzled close once more, his hot vents brushing against Starscream gently.

“Arrrrgh… Orion….” The Prince but his lip so hard, energon dripped down his chin. **_I could do it, I could merge with him, and he would be mine… I could take him away from all of this, keep him safe. We could spend the evenings reading, and learning… have sparklings… a true family, and frag the rest of the world…_**

Starscream’s frame trembled, and… and he almost did it, but as he looked up into those black, drug filled optics, he vented, and gently pushed Orion back.

The larger mech whimpered, but moved his fevered frame back. Starscream brought his shaking servos up to Orion’s glorious spark chamber, taking in its glow a moment more, before he gently closed his chest plates.

Orion’s frame hitched from confusion, and rejection… Didn’t this mech know how he liked him? How he needed him? Why didn’t he want him back?

Starscream rubbed Orion’s helm gently, “Ask me that when you are sober… and in control of your thoughts, and I would take you in a moment Orion. This system be damned.” The Prince said softly.

Orion sobbed harder then, his processor a wreck inside him, and his frame burning.

Starscream sat up, his spark aching at Orion’s pain, when the door opened, and Megatron walked in, followed by a wary looking Ratchet.

The Prince vented and stood, leaving the sobbing Orion to his Master’s servos.

Megatron grabbed a table cloth and came to Orion’s side. “Orion?” He asked gently, and the smaller mech looked up at him.

“It burns…” Orion moaned out, his servos falling between his thighs to his aching port.

Megatron nodded sadly, wrapping the ruined mech in the mesh table cloth. “I know… I know it does, Ratchet can help take the pain away.”

Orion suddenly looked towards the medic eagerly, and began to spread his legs.

Ratchet shook his helm, “No… not like that kid.” He pulled out a small syringe.

Orion moaned at the sight of the needle thinking of the bliss the other shots had given him. He rubbed his valve harder as he bent his helm to the side.

Megatron frowned, his spark aching as he watched Orion act like this, but kept silent.

Ratchet smiled sadly as he knelt, and injected the needled into Orion’s neck cables.

It didn’t take long for the serum to take effect, and soon Orion’s huge optics dimmed, and shuttered closed. Starscream watched gratefully as Orion’s frame fell into stasis, going limp in Megatron’s arms.

For a moment every mech was silent, each lost in their own dark thoughts.

Finally Ratchet spoke up. “We… we need to take him somewhere safe, and I am not sure if my med bay will be any better, Master.”

Megatron nodded as he brushed some coolant off of Orion’s marred faceplates, he hated seeing the wretched words burned into his love’s helm.

“I am also, umm…” Ratchet rubbed his helm, “With the amount of drugs in his system, he could have overdosed, and he will probably go through some fairly painful withdrawals…”

“We are monsters.” Megatron said quietly, his optics scanning over Orion’s frame as he held him gently. “All of us flight frames… we are monsters.”

Ratchet’s optics bulged, unsure of what to say, and Starscream merely hung his helm, “Yes… yes we are.”

The medic looked between the two royals, his processor reeling with what he had heard them say, not only that, but the raw looks of disgust and regret that filled their optics… he had never seen anything like it.

Megatron vented deeply, gently lifting Orion’s frame, covering it with as much of the mesh as he could. He didn’t want any other mech to see Orion like this, the little mech didn’t deserve to be seen so broken.

“We will bring him to an interrogation room, it is secluded, and safe. Grab whatever equipment you will need Ratchet, even if it is from Pharma’s clinic. I don’t want his spark to flux too badly through the withdrawals.”

Ratchet nodded, bowing as he rushed off to get what he would need.

Megatron looked over at the Prince, his dark faceplates mirroring his own. “Did you see who did this?”

Starscream’s optics blazed, “No… I didn’t, whoever it was used him, and left him here, like some fragging piece of SCRAP!”

Megatron tilted his helm; amazed at seeing Starscream get so angry… then again, he had seen the look in the other mech’s optics when it came to Orion…

“I will find out who did this. I can promise you that.” Megatron grated out, his denta grinding against each other so hard his jaw ached.

“Like Blackout?” Starscream looked up at the King, a smirk on his faceplates.

Megatron peered at the Prince carefully before smiling, “Exactly.”

Starscream shook his helm. In so many ways, having a civil..ish... conversation with Megatron was something he never envisioned having, and that it was about one of his own royals being killed, and it not bothering him in the least… It was defiantly a strange experience.

Orion whimpered against Megatron, his helm nuzzling closer. “I should take him down there now; at least there won’t be many bots in the halls at this breem.”

Starscream suddenly placed his servo on the King’s arm, and Megatron had to keep from flinching at the Prince’s touch. “Megatron, you cannot allow my Sire to see Orion.”

The King’s optics narrowed, “Why? I am not afraid of your Sire. Orion will be plenty safe with me.”

Starscream snarled at him, “I just gained some respect for you, do not ruin it by being an arrogant fool. Overlord is not a mech to be taken lightly. I know, more than most!”

As Starscream shivered in fear, Megatron almost forgot that the mech had insulted him. He knew what it felt like to fear a Sire. “I am King here Starscream, I will let that be made very clear to him.”

Starscream groaned, “Listen mech, look at what has befallen Orion tonight. Look at how much your ‘being King’ mattered tonight! Get your helm straight, and PROTECT HIM!”

Megatron growled down at the smaller mech, “Frag OFF, Starscream! I know what happened tonight! I will have to live with this failure for the rest of my LIFE, and I will NOT make that mistake AGAIN!”

The two mechs glared at one another, their optics blazing with their mutual hatred.

Starscream pulled back first, “Fine, just… keep him safe. You have no idea what my Sire is capable of. If he gets his servos on Orion, that will be _your_  failing NOT MINE!”

The Prince growled as he stomped out of the mess hall leaving a fuming Megatron in his wake.

 ** _Stupid, arrogant PRINCE! I can keep Orion safe! I can._** Yet, as Orion whimpered in his arms, he felt his spark fill with a hint of fear.

**_Some mech in my castle did this to him… Chroma turned off the sensor… If I don’t even have the respect of those around me, what power will I have when it comes to keeping him safe unless he is right in front of me?_ **

The King shook his tired processor as he left the mess hall. **_Who do I trust to keep him safe? Soundwave yes, but he is only one mech and I need him for much more. I don’t know if I can trust Ariel, if Chroma went against me, maybe she will too? Arrrgh… who? Ratchet seems… capable, perhaps. He seems to care for Orion at least. Who could I have watch Orion while I am absent!?_**

He suddenly thought of Ironhide. **_He obviously would care for the mech, but I don’t trust him to be with Orion for too long… but he could be useful… and hopefully his improved health will help Orion forgive me for not telling him earlier… yes, that could work. Yet who could take him the rest of the…_**

Megatron suddenly groaned, his optics rolling as a strange and irritatingly clear answer came to him.

**_Frag it all. I never thought I would see the day where I trusted Starscream more than Ariel…_ **

He felt his denta grind together harder. He had seen the last bit of Orion’s and Starscream’s interaction. He and Ratchet had made it to the door just for the King to freeze as through the door’s window, he saw Orion lying over the Prince, his servo rubbing at the smaller mech lovingly.

Ratchet had immediately explained it was because of the drug, and Megatron had grunted at him. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew why Orion was doing it but… when Orion lifted up, and opened his chest plates.

Megatron looked down at Orion as he lay in his arms. **_Do you want to be with him, or was that just the drug, sweet one? If you do… do I let you?_**

Thankfully, Starscream had pushed Orion back, but the look in the Prince’s optics told Megatron the _only_ reason he was declining was out of respect… and perhaps love, for Orion.

Megatron’s optical ridge drew tight and his spark hammered in his chassis. **_If Orion loves Starscream back… how could I keep him? I mean, I could but… would I want to? Would I want to keep Orion from happiness?_**

He thought of how he couldn’t let Orion free… how he was already keeping him from his family… and then flashes of Orion’s dream passed through his processor.

“Arrrgh, damnit… when… when will I stop hurting him?” Megatron held Orion’s frame tighter, his servos shaking slightly as he did so.

**_I love you… I love you so much Orion. I am so sorry… for everything…_ **

Orion moaned and shifted in Megatron’s arms a bit, his optics half opening for a klik he peered wearily up at Megatron, and smiled. “I knew… I knew you would come for me…” He whispered quietly, and Megatron felt his spark flutter with joy.

“Always, my love,” the King said softly, holding Orion closer, “Always.”


	19. Welcome to the Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh you guys are so awesome. After days of not writing... grrr... Thanksgiving and all, hope everybody had a good one that celebrates it, not too political I hope haha, I finally got to write! YAY! So this chapter... bringing a lot of characters in at once. We get to see a little of each of the main players in the castle... and some new ones! AHHHHH Anywho enjoy! oh and sorry for errors..

Ironhide vented deeply. For the last few solar-cycles he had learned precious little of the world around him, hardly moved, and given how well he was feeling now that his affliction had been seriously treated, he was losing his processor.

He shifted in the hateful chair as his mind ran away from him once more. **_Why is this wretched King healing me? Where is Mirage, where is Orion? What is going on outside of these walls? Why am I being kept alive? What happened with the riot? Why does the King seem concerned over Orion…_**

“Arrrrrrgh!” He growled loudly, startling the guard in the small room.

“Problem, _Rat?”_ The guard asked angrily.

Ironhide glared at the other mech. That was the most he had heard the mech say the entire time he had been locked in this cursed room. In a way the discipline the guard had was impressive, yet... he was a slave, so it was also expected.

“I do not understand how you can stand silently, for solar-cycles, without going mad.” Ironhide said, he wasn’t certain he would get the other grounder to respond, but just to hear his own voice or _anything_ but the constant oppressive _silence_ was a relief.

The other mech looked down at him, a scowl on his faceplates, “My Master has given me an order, and I am honored to serve.”

Ironhide rolled his optics at the mech turning his helm away in disgust, “Of course, I forgot.”

The Rat leader vented as the room became silent once more. He hoped Ratchet would be by for his treatment soon. The slave medic wasn’t able to speak to him beyond medical information, but at least he was a distraction, and he seemed kind enough. The treatments were working beautifully, so well in fact, that he hardly ever coughed anymore, and when he vented it didn’t sting nearly as much. He almost felt like a young mech again because of it and would have liked to feel good about it all, if not for the gnawing concern over so much.

**_Oh Orion… I hope you are alright. I hope Mirage got back out, I hope he found you, I hope…_ **

There was suddenly a commotion within the hall outside of his room. He couldn’t see anything because of the solid door, but he could hear Ratchet’s voice.

**_Perhaps time for another treatment, a little early though…_ **

Ratchet was instructing some mechs, directing them to place things somewhere or something akin to that. With all of the banging around, and shuffling Ironhide couldn’t really make sense of any of it.

The guard in the room with him seemed unaffected by the commotion, his faceplates and frame still as ever, and it just irritated Ironhide further.

Suddenly the King’s voice was also heard.

“Ratchet, are you prepared?” The King asked.

“Yes Master, you can lay him down here.”

Ironhide tilted his helm, he wondered if he were about to hear the torture of another mech, and his tanks rolled at the thought. There was some more shuffling, and lowered conversation, but luckily no screaming began, and silence filled the hall for a moment.

**_Maybe their prisoner is unconscious? Oh I hope I don’t need to hear any torture._ **

It sounded as if whomever they brought in was in the cell right across from his own so if they were to start interrogating the mech, he would have the joy of being able to hear it all.

There was another shuffle, and he could hear a door opening.

“When might the withdrawals begin?” The King asked quietly, his voice oddly filled with concern.

“Given the amount of the drug in his system… it could start any moment, or in a few breems… or tonight. I have never seen levels this high, especially in a mech his size. I will try and keep him in stasis through it all, but if his frame will not stay in recharge, I am not comfortable adding anymore drugs into his system, not with his fluxes, Master.” Ratchet answered back.

There was a sudden bang and even Ironhide’s guard jumped at the sound. “They could have killed him! Soundwave, have we gotten Pharma’s security files yet? I want to know who the frag had the audacity to attack one of my own slaves in my own FRAGGIN CASTLE!”

“Negative, system hacked. Data corrupted.”

“ARRRRRGH! I WANT THIS MECH FOUND! Ratchet can you identify the culprit through their lubricant?”

“Well, perhaps, but it would work better with transfluid. Lubricant has some identifying signatures, but not nearly as many as…”

“TRANSFLUID! Did you find some!? Were they trying to SPARK HIM!?” The King’s voice echoed furiously through the hall.

“No! No Master. They would need to bond in order to spark him anyways, it is not just transfluid that is…”

“I KNOW HOW SPARKLINGS ARE MADE _MEDIC!_ ” Megatron suddenly roared out.

Ironhide had to hide a smirk as his guard jumped once more, the poor mech moving away from the door and behind his chair, almost as if trying to hide behind Ironhide’s bound frame.

“Forgive me Master, I was not trying to call you…” Ratchet started peacefully.

“I KNOW!... I know, I just… ARRRRGH! Do you have all of the supplies you need? I need to prepare for our guest. I…” Megatron’s voice became very low, “I cannot stay with him.”

“I will stay with him while I can, Master, but I think that he could…” Ratchet’s voice became very soft for a moment, and Ironhide couldn’t hear what the medic was saying.

When Megatron answered, his voice was dark, and perhaps worried, “Clean him up as best you can first. I don’t need the fragger to think I condone this. I need to get back and prepare for that wretched mech’s arrival. Keep me up to date on his condition… please Ratchet, and… make sure Orion does not awaken alone.”

Ironhide felt his spark jump within his chassis, and his vents stopped. **_Orion! ORION!? Slag, they have been talking about Orion!?_**  He suddenly wished he had been paying better attention to the conversation, and he scrambled to recall all that had been said. **_Wait, lubricant? Attacked!? What the frag HAPPENED!? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BOY!?_**

Ironhide began to pull at his restraints, his frame in a panic. “MEGATRON! WHERE IS HE!? Where is my SON!?”

There was an audible groan before the door to his cell opened and none other than King Megatron walked in. “Stop yelling, fool. I had forgotten how it was only outside of the hall that was soundproof.”

The King looked rather frazzled, and his field was heavy, and dark as he walked up to the Rat leader.

Ironhide growled at him, “What happened!? What did you do to hi…” Ironhide was cut off as Megatron lunged at him, his servo gripping his chin painfully.

“I did not do THIS! Let me make that perfectly clear, mech.” The King stared at him, his red optics burning into Ironhide’s blue.

The King vented wearily and let go of the smaller mech’s helm. “But mechs in my castle did… Ironhide,” He looked at the fuming mech, his field rushing over Ironhide with desperation, “tell Orion to merge with me.”

Ironhide’s optics widened as he tried to process what the King said. **_Merge, with Megatron!? That means Orion is a …_**

“You turned him into your PLEASURE SLAVE!? YOU FRAGGIN BASTARD!” Ironhide pulled at his restraints harder, his plating creaking as he tried to jump on the wretched King.

Megatron growled back at him, “He is SO much MORE THAN THAT! I LO…”

Both mechs froze, Ironhide suspicious, and confused, and Megatron realizing what he had just been about to scream. Not only in front of Orion’s Carrier, but his own guard.

He groaned and looked up at his guard, “Go wait with Soundwave slave, and retrieve Ratchet. Tell him to come in here once he is finished with Orion.” The guard bowed and moved to his duties.

Megatron’s frame seemed to ease once the slave had gone. “Ironhide, I cannot keep him safe unless he merges with me. He is not just some pleasure bot he…” The King rubbed his helm, his shoulders sagging, “He is so much more… to me, dangerously so.”

Ironhide tried to wrap his processor over what the King meant as the larger mech continued, “He… frag it all. He is brilliant, thought provoking, honorable. He makes my processor glitch, he makes me question _everything_! A most annoying trait I assure you, and I am certain he received it from you.” Megatron glared at Ironhide as he said it.

Ironhide just stared back at the King numbly, **_What… what the frag is this?_**

The silver mech leaned against the wall of the cell, rubbing the back of his helm so hard the older mech was amazed he wasn’t producing sparks. “I need your help in convincing him to merge. In this system, if a slave merges with his or her master, they are untouchable! Orion… because of my foolish weakness for the mech, I have placed him in a terrible predicament. I have unwittingly placed a target on his back because of my special treatment of him.”

Ironhide peered up at the King, “Megatron, what are you talking about? So Orion isn’t your pleasure bot, and you treat him special, and that has given his unwanted attention to…”

“I fragging love him, idiot!” Megatron hissed out quietly stepping forwards as he did so. “I love him, and that is one of the worst crimes a flight frame can commit, especially a King! Falling in love with a grounder… it is pathetic, disgusting even. If my secret becomes general knowledge, it could doom us both! It already has doomed him. Some mech, in my own castle took him without my knowledge and… and…” Megatron roared, his fist slamming into the wall behind him.

Ironhide gaped at the King, **_Did he just say he… loves Orion? What the frag…What is going on here?_**

There was a knock on the door suddenly.

“Enter.” Megatron growled out, rubbing his aching servo as he tried to get his venting under control.

Ratchet opened the door, his helm peeking around nervously before pulling his frame through. His optics fell to Megatron’s fist. “You cracked you servo plating, Master.”

Megatron rolled his optics, “It is fine medic. How is Orion?”

Ratchet peered over at Ironhide quickly before answering. “I am currently trying to clean his frame, taking samples as I go. Yet I think once he has the drugs out of his system, he can just tell us, Master.”

Megatron snarled at the smaller mech, “I want the fragger caught as soon as possible, so at least try and get some results. The marks, will you be able to… to cover them, or get rid of them?”

Ratchet frowned, “I am uncertain. As they burned them in they are fairly permanent.”

“Burned…?” Ironhide vented out, his spark growing cold in his chassis.

Megatron looked over at him, his optics blazing, “Yes.” He snarled out. “The filthy fragger burned slurs into Orion’s plating and…” Megatron felt coolant burn in his optics suddenly, and he had to turn away as he collected himself. **_What the frag Megatron! In front of a slave, and a RAT!? Keep your slag…_**

Ratchet’s gentle servo covered the King’s arm, and Megatron had to keep from jumping out of his own plating at the sensation.

“I will try and find a way to remove them, the kid deserves better than being marked like that for the rest of his life.” Ratchet said softly.

Ironhide’s processor was reeling with everything going on before him. After so long of knowing _nothing_ , to be completely and utterly overwhelmed with so much… **_Ohhh Magnus… there is a pool of chaos here. What the frag are we going to do about all this? Just pull Orion out? Start a war? Will Megatron set him free if he loves him, or keep him closer? Does Orion love Megatron!? No… he wouldn’t be that foolish… unless he is playing their game, or would he actually...  ARRRRRRGH! What the FRAG is going ON!?_**

Megatron vented out, his spark easing as determination filled him. He turned and glared down at the bound mech before him. “I need to prepare. You, you may see him once Ratchet is finished. He is allowed to tell you what has occurred, and you may speak freely with Orion… for now. I will have Soundwave with you soon enough, I need him for now.” The King rubbed his helm, exhaustion filling his frame. He still had yet to recharge and after the merge, the search, and all of the emotional chaos, he was drained.

Ratchet looked at the King his optics narrowing in concern, “Master, you have not recharged, and your fuel levels are severely low.”

Megatron nodded, “I have no time. He will be here soon and…” the King stumbled slightly Ratchet rushing forwards to catch him.

“I am fine medic,” Megatron shoved the medic off, but gently. “Ratchet, I trust you to care for Orion.” He looked at the other mech pointedly, “I trust you. Do _not_ take that lightly. Things are going to change around here soon, and those that have earned my trust in the end will be greatly rewarded.”

Ratchet’s optics widened as he looked at the King, “Thank you, Master.”

Megatron groaned as he walked towards the door, “And don’t call me Master, at least when we are alone. Lord, or King Megatron is fine, I respect you too much to hear that word come from your intake.”

The medic tried not to gape at his King, Ironhide staring at the odd interaction still in shock from all that he had witnessed. “Uhh, yes Lord Megatron.” Ratchet squeaked out once he found his voice.

“Good now, please clean Orion, and then Ironhide may see his son.” With that the tired King nodded and left the two stunned mechs.

Ratchet looked over to Ironhide, his wide optics mirroring the Rat’s.

“What the frag is going on?” Ironhide asked quietly, his processor running through the last breem.

“I think… I think your youngling is the catalyst to something I never thought possible.” Ratchet said, his helm lowering as he thought, “I think he may have just convinced a King to challenge the system… in favor of us grounders.”

Ironhide scowled at the smaller mech, “He said he loves him. How the frag is that possible? He is a King, Orion tried to kill him! Is he lying medic? Is he just trying to play with my processor?”

Ratchet laughed, rubbing his faceplates in awe, “Ohhh, I don’t think he is lying. The very fact he told you shows just how foolish he is being with all of this.”

Ironhide lowered his helm, his processor aching, “This… this is unexpected.”

Ratchet scoffed, “Oh yes, and what is going to occur from here… He needs to be careful. If he plans on dismantling this system, he is going about it with no allies. The fact that he pointed out to me that he trusts me, speaks volumes. The fact that he confessed his love of Orion to _you_ , means he trusts you even more than many of the mechs around him.”

Both grounders were silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts.

“Does Orion love him back?” Ironhide asked quietly, his spark hammering as he asked.

Ratchet peered over at the other mech, “I don’t know. He is a slave, how can any free minded slave love his Master? The only way to truly know that would be for Orion to freely look at his feelings for the King, without a collar around his neck… and that, that reality will not change anytime soon.”

Ironhide vented out, not realizing he had stopped. The fact that Orion had kept his helm until now helped ease his fears though, given his apparent torture, who knew where the youngling would be mentally now.

“I need to tend to Orion, once I am done I will come and get you.” Ratchet said as he made his way to the door.

Ironhide nodded grimly, his helm not lifting as he stared at the floor.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Soundwave. The darker mech held the door open for a moment before sticking his helm in. “Medic Ratchet. Additional supplies provided.”

Ratchet tilted his helm at that but nodded and followed the other mech out.

Soundwave peered into the room for a moment longer, his servo reaching out oddly grasping at what seemed to be air before leaving.

Ironhide scowled at the odd action, confused until he felt a familiar and desperately welcomed warmth near him.

“Ironhide,” a voice whispered to him, and he felt the light sensation of a servo grasp his shoulder, “Thank Primus, you are alright!” Mirage said quietly, his arms wrapping around the older mech.

Ironhide smiled, “Ohhh kid, I am happy you are alright too. Frag it though, you haven’t been able to get out yet?”

He felt Mirage’s arms slid away from him, “No… but I have a plan, and help. Ironhide, there is so much going on. I wanted to warn you first.”

Ironhide grit his denta, “I know about Orion, fragging monsters.”

Mirage nodded, forgetting Ironhide couldn’t see him, “I heard, I haven’t seen him yet, but no… Ironhide, _Overlord_ is coming. He will be here in just a few breems!”

The older mech felt his spark grow cold, “What…?”

“He is coming, and is going to be staying for who knows how long!” Mirage said, his voice growing louder with his fear.

Ironhide’s optics widened, his spark hammered in his chassis. “Frag…” He swore, his voice gruff and dark, “just when I thought things couldn’t get any worse.”

……………………………..

Megatron sat upon his throne silently fuming. His optics scanned the gathered royals around him darkly, looking for any hint of the monster that attacked Orion.

They were all gathered to welcome his fellow King to Kaon, the long throne room lined with royals, and flight frame soldiers.

Starscream stood close to the stage that held Megatron’s throne. He looked calm, bored even, but Megatron could see the dimmer light in his optics, and noticed the worried twitch of his servos as he awaited his Sire’s arrival.

 ** _Starscream is terrified…_** Normally that realization would fill Megatron’s spark with a dark joy yet today, it only filled him with concern.

He had met Overlord a few times, or seen him really. Galvatron had a grave distaste for the Vosian King, most of his ire spawning from the long war between the two kingdoms, but also from the brash and volatile personalities both King’s possessed. Given their truce, both Kings dealt with each other as little as possible, and somehow kept from falling into to all-out war once again.

Thus, King Megatron had only spied the King in passing, and received his impression of the Vosian through the numerous rumors around him, and that information was as reliable as the royals themselves.

Starscream’s fear though, it resonated with him. He knew Starscream better than he knew many of the royals around him, mostly because of their Sire’s history of hate, and how that was mistrust bled down to their heirs.

Finally the large doors to the throne room opened, and one of his servants ran in, “It is my greatest honor to announce the arrival of…”

Deep laughter echoed through the throne room. “Please slave, do not insult me,” the servant’s optics bulged as the hulking mass of the visiting King stomped up behind him, and he felt a heavy servo grip his shoulder.

Overlord laughed heartily as the smaller mech cowered before him. “I know it is no mech’s greatest honor to announce King Overlord’s arrival.”

The poor servant looked like he was near fainting as Overlord patted his shoulder, his small frame vibrating from the _gentle_ pats from helm to pede before the King continued his slow march towards Megatron’s throne.

All of the flight frames bowed deeply as Overlord walked between them, some trembling as his heavy pedes shook the floor beneath them.

Megatron remained sitting as the King approached, he wasn’t required to stand, but it would have been more respectful. He wanted this mech to know exactly where he stood in Kaon, that he was no better than Megatron.

Overlord smirked at him as he walked, his optics never leaving Megatron’s until he had made it close enough and he stopped in front of his heir.

Starscream bowed low, “Sire.”

“Ahhh, Starscream. Have you been enjoying your time away? You certainly seemed in no rush to return home.” Overlord’s voice wasn’t loud, yet it still seemed to echo around the large room.

The Prince rose from his bow, “Not at all Sire, I am merely enjoying the hospitality.”

Overlord laughed once more, his optics peering over to Megatron, “Is that so? Well, it seems you are in one piece, I suppose I should be grateful to the new King for looking out for you. You know how worried I get when you are out of my care, such a small flier should never be left unattended.”

Starscream grit his denta yet his faceplates remained neutral, “I am honored by your concern, Sire.”

“Yes, not like Galvatron’s heir, eh?” He turned back to Megatron, his optics scanning over the silver mech’s frame appreciatively. “It has been some time since I have seen you, _King_ Megatron. It seems you have filled out nicely, I am certain Galvatron was proud of the mech you have become.”

Megatron was taken aback by the King’s words. He hadn’t been sure what to expect of Overlord’s arrival; a play of power, disgust, any sort of negative welcome perhaps, but praise? Not only praise, but that the mech had not addressed him as _boy,_ or _Lord_ , but equally, and respectfully… while insulting his own heir… it was unexpected to say the least.

Megatron shook his helm as he scoffed, “Come King Overlord, you knew my Sire. There was little that mech was proud of beyond himself.”

Overlord smiled broadly, “Ha, yes, he was as arrogant as they come wasn’t he?”

“He _was_ , yes.” Megatron smiled slightly back at the other King.

“Was… yes. I could lie, and say I am sorry for the loss, but I think we could all respect each other better through raw honesty, eh?”

Megatron’s optical ridge lifted as the other King laughed once more, he didn’t want to admit it, but he was beginning to like this mech. “Yes, raw honesty would be best.”

Overlord smiled up at him, “Never been a mech for formalities, what about you and I get to know each other better with a good old fashioned spar?”

Megatron smiled broadly at that, yes his frame was exhausted, but given the chaos of the night, and the emotional drain, he felt more than ready to get some of his frustrated energy out. “That, King Overlord, sounds like an excellent idea.”

Megatron pulled himself from his throne, ignoring the pointed glare the Prince was giving him as he moved to stand next to the other King.

Overlord lifted his large arm and placed it over Megatron’s shoulders as they walked through their fellow royals. “Let’s say whomever is the loser provides the high-grade for the evening? I almost hope it is me, as I have brought some of Vos’s finest.”

Megatron found himself laughing with the King, his spark feeling more at ease than it had in solar-cycles. “We have a wager then! Come all, let’s have a show!”

The other royals in the throne room cheered as they followed the jovial Kings towards the training grounds.

Only Starscream remained behind, his optics narrowed and blazing as he watched all the fools march off. **_You idiot Megatron, he has you eating out of his palm already. I thought you were more intelligent than that. At this rate Orion will be found in no time… what do I do?_**

“Prince Starscream.” A familiar voice sounded behind the fuming Prince and he turned to find his Sire’s top scientist, Shockwave, standing behind him.

He tilted his helm in greeting, “Shockwave. I am surprised my Sire brought you along on this venture.”

Shockwave was an oddity in the Kingdom of Vos, though a grounder, his scientific brilliance had afforded him the admiration of the King thus… though still _technically_ a slave, he was to be respected by all as much more than that.

Overlord never truly received heat from that, as every mech was terrified of the King, and Overlord being half grounder as well, and a tank as Shockwave was, led many to believe it was ordained… or some such.

The Prince had studied under Shockwave for vorns, and he had to admit the mech was vastly intelligent, but so much so that it bordered on insanity. Many times during his apprenticeship Starscream had been horrified at the lengths the other scientist would go to complete an experiment… his test subjects were almost always his fellow grounders. That never seemed to bother the mech if anything, it merely increased his enthusiasm for the sick experiments.

“King Overlord has allowed me to come for observations, that is all.” The purple mech said, his large red optic scanning around them. “Have you observed the mech known as Soundwave recently?”

Starscream looked at the other mech suspiciously, “Soundwave, Megatron’s guard? I have, but not recently. Why?”

Shockwave hummed before moving on, “Contemplative of an old experiment.” He said simply as he walked away.

Starscream shivered slightly as his old mentor left. **_Bad enough to have Overlord, but Shockwave… trouble is brewing here, and when this storm hits… it is going to be an ugly one._**

………………………..

Soundwave was on his way to the interrogation hall. Now that the King’s welcome was taken care of he had been dismissed so that he could keep an optic on Orion, and Ironhide.

He smiled beneath his mask as he turned down another hall. Mirage had begged him for a chance to see the older Rat, and he had finally found an opportunity to sneak his old love in.

He lifted his servo to his helm where Mirage had kissed him secretly before he left him with Ironhide. **_He kissed me… Perhaps.. perhaps there is a future for…_**

“Hello my beautiful pet.”

Soundwave froze instantly, his spark thundering within him at the sound of that awful, terrible voice, the voice that had haunted his nightmares for vorns… **_Shockwave!?_**

He felt arms wrap around his frame, long servos rising to his chest plates. “You look well, my pet. I am relieved Megatron did not overlook your exquisite talents.”

Soundwave vented brokenly, his ruined vocalizer emitting a strangled static sound.

Shockwave pulled him closer, his helm coming to rest on his trembling shoulder, “The fascinating melodies you can produce… They have been sorely missed.”

“D…duties. Required.” Soundwave choked out hating how terrified he sounded.

Shockwave rubbed his chest lightly, “I shall not keep you, pet. I do however desire your indulgence at a later breem. I have a gift for you. Something truly exquisite, I assure you.”

The scientist’s servos lifted to his throat cables rubbing them lovingly, “Perhaps I could examine your vocalizer as well? I am certain King Megatron would appreciate the restoration of your voice, and I would love to be gifted with the sight of you under my knife once again.”

Soundwave remained silent as the purple grounder rubbed him, his processor overwhelmed with terror at this unexpected development.

Shockwave laughed slightly, his helm rising to Shockwave’s audial as he whispered, “Overload, my pet.”

The reaction was instantaneous. Soundwave’s frame exploded as pleasure and charge coursed through his frame, his hips thrusting out unconsciously and his vocalizer screeching with the commanded release.

As the charge dissipated, he could hear Shockwave chuckling darkly. “Slave coding remains active. I am pleased with this confirmation.”

He held the lithe mech as he recovered, gently petting the mech’s helm as he shook. “Once your duties are completed, you will come to me my pet. You will inform no one of our interaction, or of any further interactions. You will also continue your order of absolute secrecy when it comes to the coding. No one may ever know, pet. Nod if you understand my orders.”

Soundwave felt his helm nod even as he tried desperately to stop it.

“Very good pet, until then.” Shockwave released the trembling mech and swiftly walked away.

Soundwave vented raggedly, his frame still buzzing from his forced overload as he tried to straighten himself. He could feel lubricant dripping from his closed interface panels, and he hurriedly wiped it away. **_Shockwave… why? Why is he here!? The coding... it is still in meeee!? What will he use it for? What if he finds Mirage! I cannot even warn him! I cannot warn Lord Megatron! What am I going to do?_**

He moaned brokenly, his spark and processor reeling with the dark consequences that this chance meeting could bring.

**_Primus help me… I could destroy everything… and there is no way to stop myself from doing so…_ **


	20. The Old and the Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it has been a bit! So, this chapter we get to see a bit more of Overlord, Ironhide finally sees 'Orion' i say that loosely, and other stuff! Yay! Sorry for errors, haha I kept catching myself writing Overload, instead of Overlord... BIG difference, so if you find one haha let me know? Ok, enjoy!

Orion opened his optics slowly, the world around him was oddly fuzzy and he couldn’t seem to get his optics to focus.

“Uhhh…” He groaned as he tried to clear the haze he found himself in.

“Hey kid, take it easy.” A familiar voice called to him, yet he couldn’t place from where.

“Wh…whaaa h…happennnn?” His voice sounded just as muddled as his processor felt, and a slight panic began to fill his spark. **_Whasss wrooong with mee? Canna tiiink…_**

“You have been through some slag kid. Your processor is lagging. Do you remember where you are?” The voice asked gently.

Orion moaned, his frame felt far too hot for his liking, “Mmmm…hhhhot. Iss hhhhot…” He tried to push himself up but two cool servos pushed him back down and he moaned at their touch.

Ratchet frowned as he scanned over the youngling, **_Poor fragger has been through so much…  I hope he survives this slag…_**

“Stay lying down, we don’t want to over tax your systems.” Ratchet said gently.

Orion looked at him with dim unfocused optics, “Whoose yooou?”

The medic frowned deeper, “Orion it is me, Ratchet. King Megatron’s med…”

“Ohhhhh… ohhhnooo Megtrooonnn. SLAAAAVE!” Orion moaned brokenly as he realized where he was. Slowly images began to run through his muddled processor, and they were all awful. He saw monstrous looking mechs over him, using his frame, he heard himself screaming, both in pleasure and agony.

“Uhhhhh… nooo gooood. Gooo… ruuunnnn…” He tried to pull himself up once more just to have the other mech push him down again. He tried to fight with the other mech, push him off, but he was certain his efforts were just as pathetic as they felt and he had to suppress a sob.

Ratchet looked at the guard that was in the room with him, “Maybe we should get Ironhide now, it may calm him…”

“Irnhiiide?” Orion gasped, “Irirooonhide heeere?” He moaned out, his spark roiling with terror at even the idea of his leader being trapped in this wretched place.

“Yes, Orion. Your carrier is here, but I need you to calm down before I let him in.” Ratchet said as he tried to work around the youngling’s flailing arms.

 ** _C…carrir? Nooo carrriior! Ironhide hereee. Neeeed… neeeed saaave!_** Orion doubled his efforts, finding strength through his desperation.

“Irrrn… IRONHIIIIDE! IRRRONNN, GEEET OFFF MMMEEE!” He screamed at the other mech, his movements becoming less sluggish now, and more panicked.

“Damnit mech, stop struggling! I will get him, you just need to… ARRRGH!” Ratchet cried out as one of Orion’s flailing fists slammed into his helm.

The guard in the room came over to help, grabbing one of Orion’s arms and forcing it down to the berth.

“AHHH NOOOO!” Orion screamed louder now, his frame thrashing as he tried to get free. “IRRRRRON, MMM SRRY! MMMM SOOOORRRY! Y..YOOOOUUU RRRRIGHT!” Orion screamed out, coolant forming in his optics as Ratchet also grabbed one of his servos and forced it down.

Suddenly he heard a wonderfully familiar voice call from beyond his room. “ORION, CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!”

**_DIS… DAAAT HIIIMMM! OHHHH… HIIIIMMM! Caaaallmmm k…calm…isss calm…_ **

Ratchet vented out as Orion immediately went limp after hearing the other mech’s voice, “Are you going to listen now?” Ratchet asked the younger mech.

Orion nodded slowly, drool dripping from his intake as he lay there. The small fight had exhausted him, and his frame shivered sickly.

Ratchet nodded to the guard, “You can bring him in.” He said quietly.

The guard looked at him like he was crazy for a moment before shrugging and going to retrieve the old Rat.

Ratchet gently wiped the drool from the younger mech. He didn’t want Orion to look too poorly when Ironhide came in. He had been working on the mech for breems now, trying to clean and repair what he could.

He hadn’t found a way to take care of the burns yet, so for now he had merely painted over the hateful markings. When he had more time he would try buffing the marks away, but for now the youngling didn’t look too terribly, just a bit of cracked plating here and there.

 ** _Well that and obviously his mental state…_** Ratchet thought bitterly. Orion hadn’t had any lapses congruent with overdosing … _yet_ , but seeing him now, the medic was certain the poor mech would suffer through some.

Finally the door opened and the guard stepped in leading the old Rat in behind him. Ironhide’s servos and ankles were still cuffed, but he could walk slowly with the amount of chain he had between his pede’s shackles.

The guard immediately led the large mech into a similar chair that the older mech had in his first room, and reattached his cuffs to it.

Finally, once the annoying guard was satisfied Ironhide could finally lay his optics on the red and blue mech on the berth. **_Ohhh Orion…_**

Orion had apparently fallen back into recharge for a moment and his optics were shuttered. “Orion?” Ironhide called to him gently, trying to keep his voice steady as he did so.

The younger mech’s helm shifted slightly at his designation, and his blue optics cracked opened just a bit, their blue light dim as he hazily looked around once again. “Whaaa…?” He moaned out.

“Orion… It’s Ironhide. I am here!” The older mech said a little louder, his spark hammering in joy to see his boy alive.

“Irrrnn…” Orion looked up slowly, his blurry optics falling to a large blur in the corner of the room. Suddenly his processor remembered why he had been fighting before, and who was sitting before him now. His optics widened in shock. “Irrrrn… IRRRRONHIIIIDE!” Orion ripped himself from his berth surprising even Ratchet with his sudden burst of strength.

Unfortunately, like always the days, his chain stopped his advance, and he fell to the floor, mere feet from where his leader was seated.

“NOOOO!” Orion moaned out ripping at his throat as he tried to get free.

Ironhide stared as Orion screamed raggedly and tried to free himself, “Orion… Orion calm down, please!” Ironhide pleaded with the younger mech.

Orion just seemed to struggle harder, his muddled processor panicking as he could not get away. “NOOOO! NOOOO! WANNN GOOO HOOOOME! HOOOMMMME!”

Ratchet and the guard ran the mad mech’s sides, “Grab him, we need to pull him up before he hurts himself.” The medic said desperately, as he pulled at Orion’s flailing arms.

“Orion! CALM DOWN! PLEASE!?” Ironhide cried out, his spark burning with fury. **_WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO HIM!? I have never seen him like THIS! He wants to go home… Oh Orion, I am so sorry…_**

Orion fought the servos that grabbed at him, snarling and flailing desperately as he did so. “OFFFFF! HAAAATEE! HAAAAATEEEE YOOOOOU!! IRRRRNNN…” He stretched his arms out, franticly trying to reach the older mech. He clawed at the floor, all the while choking as his collar dug into his throat terribly.

Ironhide vented ragged as he watched, he tried to pull at his own bonds. “Please, please free me! I won’t do anything, just let me HOLD HIM! I can calm HIM! PLEASE!?”

Ratchet dodged another fist, his worry growing as he noticed the bruising starting to form around the younger mech’s neck, “Arrrgh frag it. Do as he says!” He yelled at the guard.

“Absolutely not, King Megatron did not give that or…”

“If you don’t do this he may collapse his tracheatic calipers! You wanna explain _that_ to King Megatron!?” Ratchet growled out.

The guard thought for a moment before standing begrudgingly and moving to release Ironhide from the chair.

Ironhide waited impatiently as the guard freed him. The slave guard kept the shackles around the larger mech’s wrists, and ankles, but unlocked him from the chair.

Orion continued to scream and pull terribly against his chain, his venting and screams becoming more and more broken and forced as he crushed his collar against his throat.

Finally the guard finished freeing the older mech and Ironhide immediately shuffled towards Orion. Once he was close enough he knelt down, pulling Orion’s desperate servos from his legs as he did so. “Hush kid… hush, I got ya… I got ya.” He pulled Orion up, the youngling merely whimpering now as Ironhide awkwardly held him.

“Irrrn… sooorrry… wussss wrrronnnn… wusss wronnng…” Orion moaned out, his voice rough as he snuggled against the other mech.

Ironhide felt coolant fill his optics as he lifted his bound servos over Orion frame, wrapping them tightly around Orion’s chassis as he rocked him. “Oh Orion, it is alright. It’s alright. We are ok! Haven… all the sparklings… you did it young one. You let us all get out.” He figured he could explain about Hound once Orion had a better handle on things.

Orion lifted his helm, his blurry optics looking up at his leader, “Frreee? Sp…spaaaarkins?”

Ironhide smiled down at him holding him closer, “Even the sparklings. You did it Orion, you saved us.”

Orion’s faceplates brightened, his dermas lifting to a droopy smile as he laughed lightly, “Isss good… isssss soooo gooood… loooove.” He drooled a bit as he snuggled back against the smaller mech’s chest, but Ironhide could only smile down at him.

“It is good… It is. Ohhh Orion, I love you too… I love you so fragging much, youngling…” The older mech continued rocking his young one, his spark feeling lighter than it had in solar-cycles. **_I wish you could see how strong your boy is Magnus… even after everything…_** “I am so proud of you Orion, so proud… we all are…”

Ratchet watched the scene before him silently, a small sad smile on his dermas. After seeing this kid go through so much, to see him like this curled up in the arms of his carrier at one of his weakest moments… Ratchet felt blessed to see it.

He heard a small hitch next to him, and he looked over to see the guard covering his intake as coolant fell from his optics, and the medic merely shook his helm. **_Holy frag Orion… is there nothing in this castle you don’t change for the better?_**

**_…………….._ **

Mirage stood silently in the hall, he hadn’t been able to make it into Orion’s door before the guard slammed the door in his faceplates, so he was trapped in the short hall.

He settled his nervous spark by listening to what was going on in Orion’s room. His spark broke as he heard Orion scream and wail incoherently, but once Ironhide was set free, the terrible screams eased.

He felt his spark break as Orion begged for forgiveness, for saying his leader was right, his own spark filling with guilt as he thought about that night. When Ironhide told Orion they all made it, and he asked about the sparklings, Mirage just shook his helm in wonder, and thanks.

**_Ohhh Orion… I am sorry for doubting you before… so much has happened to you, and there you are looking out for the little ones, once again…_ **

Suddenly the hall’s exit opened and Mirage tensed for a klik until he saw Soundwave’s frame walk in. He wasn’t certain, but Soundwave seemed to tremble a bit as he walked. **_I wonder if he is alright?_**

 As Soundwave neared him, and sensed his field in whatever way he did that, Soundwave’s shaking stopped immediately. Mirage reached out to gently rub the taller mech’s arm, and Soundwave blindly looked for his love. Though he could sense Mirage, he couldn’t see him.

“Soundwave,” Mirage whispered, “are you alright?”

“Affirmative,” the dark mech answered in his monotonous voice.

Mirage peered at him for a moment, but soon shrugged, “Soundwave, I need to get out of here. I gave my message to Ironhide and now I need to leave the castle.”

Soundwave felt a wave of emotions course his frame, first was loss… he had just found his old love, he wanted to keep him as close as possible. Second though, was nervousness in whether or not he would be able to pull the escape off, and three… Three was relief. With Shockwave here, and Overlord… Mirage needed to be away, far away.

Like Soundwave, Mirage knew Shockwave all too well. He was the mech that had performed the experiment of their spark break, and had ripped their growing sparkling from Mirage as well. Where Mirage was then stationed in a breeding station afterwards, because Soundwave was a disgraced flight frame, King Galvatron had allowed Overlord’s scientist to continue to use him for experiments.

He lost everything during that time, his bonded, his sparkling, his voice, and… his freedom, but far more than even the slaves within this very castle. He was one of the first successful test subjects of Shockwave’s new slave coding program.

Soundwave had watched jealously as bot after bot died, or went mad from the coding. He wished he could escape with them, but no… the coding stuck, and he then became an unwilling slave to everything his Master Shockwave asked of him.

Soundwave had never met a mech as twisted, and sick as Shockwave and suffered endlessly at his servos until one day without warning his torture ceased, and he was shipped back to the Kingdom he had come from.

It had been Vorns before Shockwave finally had to give Soundwave back to the Kingdom of Kaon, and it was only because of Megatron that he was requested at all. Soundwave owed Megatron his life, and what little sanity he had left, thus with his unwavering loyalty, Megatron made Soundwave his personal guard.

Soundwave loved his King deeply, and with all of the mistakes his Lord was making recently he feared for him, especially with Overlord and Shockwave here. He feared betraying his King greatly, but having Mirage free at least, helped his spark ease.

“Affirmative. Directive accepted.” Soundwave said suddenly realizing what Mirage had just unwittingly given him… more time. He hoped his coding would take it as another duty, and keep him from his wicked Master’s servos for longer.

“Directive?” Mirage whispered, his tone confused, but he merely shrugged. “Alright… uhhh… when can our directive begin? I would like it as soon as possible. Perhaps once you are done with Orion?”

“Affirmative, duties accepted.” Soundwave smiled under his helm, even as his spark burned with worry and loss.

Mirage looked at the darker mech, his earlier concern for the mech whispering in the back of his processor at Soundwave’s odd responses. “Soundwave, is there something wrong?”

Soundwave shook his helm, his answer influenced by the awful code. It ran through his system to produce the most believable response, “Miss… love gone...” Soundwave knew it would work because it rang with terribly depressing truth anyways.

The red mech smiled sadly, his faceplates falling, “I… I have to get back to my sparkling, and it isn’t safe for me here.”  In so many ways Mirage wanted to take Soundwave back with him, but he wasn’t sure if he could trust the mech completely… not anymore, not after so much time. He wouldn’t know how Magnus would react to him bringing Megatron’s personal guard back with him either…

Soundwave nodded solemnly, “Dangerous.”

Suddenly the door to Orion’s door opened and the slave guard stepped out, wiping his optics as he did so, “OH! Master Soundwave, I… I thought I heard your voice.”  The slave bowed deeply.

Soundwave nodded back at the grounder, “Dismissed.”

The guard nodded as he left, and Soundwave felt Mirage touch his arm once more, “I can wait out here, it seems crowded in there already.”

Soundwave thought a moment before pointing to Ironhide’s old room, “Safety more assured. Collect love later.” He said as he unlocked the other room, “Recharge, safe.”

Mirage slipped past him, gripping his servo tightly before entering. “Thank you Soundwave. I… I will miss…miss you too.”

The darker mech nodded, his spark hammering in his chassis at the mere thought of losing this mech again… “Dangerous.”

Mirage vented as he sat in one of the corners of the room and Soundwave closed the door leaving the red mech alone again. He huddled into himself as he tried to fall to recharge but his processor was too full of too many thoughts. “Dangerous…”

………………

Megatron sat in the royal’s main bath house, the luxuriously hot liquid soaking deep into his transformation seams and cabling, easing his aches from his earlier sparring matches with Overlord. In his servo he held a beautifully ornate cube of Vosian high-grade, its amber liquid glistening in the low light that surrounded him, and on his faceplates sat an immensely pleased smile.

“You could stand to look less smug,” Overlord laughed over to him from across the pool, and Megatron just grinned wider at the older mech.

“Forgive me King Overlord. I just haven’t had a spar like that, well, ever I think.” Megatron said happily, “My plates will be aching for a week.”

The other King smiled at him, lifting his own cube high in cheers, “Honestly King Megatron, I haven’t fallen to an opponent in so many vorns… You have given me purpose again.” Overlord laughed again, “Now I have a challenge to prepare for and next time, you won’t be so lucky.”

Megatron felt his spark fill with pride at the older mech’s words.

Their battles had started off well enough, each more about analyzing one another than inflicting damage. Studying stances, reading frame movements, figuring out weaknesses… As they continued to battle though, both Kings became more and more vicious and calculating.

Soon enough the fighting ring and both mechs were covered in energon, each heaving wildly as they ripped into one another violently. For Megatron, it had been incredible. He truly hadn’t found an opponent worthwhile in far too long, and Overlord delivered in a way he hadn’t thought possible.

He wasn’t just strong, but intelligent, observant, patient, but what truly amazed Megatron most was when the older mech took a risk. Megatron guessed that whenever Overlord did weaken himself to risk a powerful, or unexpected attack, whoever was on the receiving end of his madness paid dearly for it. Megatron had had a few close calls in almost paying dearly for said risks. In fact, had Overlord’s last risk _not_ failed, Megatron wasn’t certain he would have won. **_Or walked away for that matter…_**

Megatron moaned as he sank deeper into the bath. Between not recharging, the chaos this morning, the battle, and the high-grade, he was exhausted.

Overlord peered over at the younger mech, his optics scanning the numerous dents, and scars that covered the silver mech. “Your Sire would never have allowed his frame to look so battered, it is a refreshing sight.”

Megatron hummed, “I am not my Sire.” He said simply, his optics shuttering as he enjoyed the relaxing haze the energon was filling him with.

Overlord chuckled, “No, no you aren’t. He was a fragger.”

Megatron’s optics popped open at that and he stared at the other King before bursting out laughing. The high-grade may have influenced his ease with this mech, but he still found himself enjoying the older mech's company. “You are not what I expected, Overlord.” He said between vents, his servos wiping at his optics.

The older King shrugged, “Is any mech truly what others say of them? Reputation is important Megatron. Takes a lifetime to build, and can be ruined in an instant. I have fed mine with exactly what I want other mechs to think of me. Have um telling stories and a persona is created, feelings inspired, and suddenly where a simple mech once was there stands a god, a legend.”

Megatron scoffed at the other King, “Not that I don’t agree with that, but you are definitely no simple mech.”

The other mech laughed again, “No I’m not, but _am_ I as incredible as the stories, as frightening, as ruthless? Maybe, maybe not… Depends on my company.” He smirked at the younger mech a moment until his faceplates fell thoughtful. “That is about the only skill my heir got from me.”

Megatron peered over at the other mech, his faceplates carefully nonchalant, “Starscream looks nothing like you.”

It was the other King’s turn to burst out laughing, “Ohhh, so you’ve noticed.”  Megatron laughed as well, the older mech shaking his helm as his laughing eased, “No, he looks like his carrier. Beautiful femme, strong, intelligent, cunning as they come.”

Megatron tilted his helm, “Why did she not accompany you, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Overlord looked over at him, surprise flickering through his optics, “Your Sire took her spark.”

Megatron felt his spark clench in his chassis, and he slowly sat up. “I didn’t know.” He said cautiously.

Overlord looked at the suddenly tense mech and waved his servo dismissively, “You weren’t even a youngling then mech, it doesn’t surprise me. Ancient history, and I don’t blame you, it was your fragging bastard of a Sire that did it.”

The older King looked over Megatron, his optics dimming, “From what I understand of your life, the mech was a wretch to you too.”

Megatron frowned, his earlier caution dissipating as he growled, “He was a wretch to many.”

“Yeah, he was. You turned out damn impressive though mech, he may not have been proud of ya, but I am.” Overlord said with a pleased smile.

Megatron scoffed, but allowed a small smile to grace his dermas until he thought of Starscream and his terror of his Sire, “Overlord… If I pry to far, let me know, but why is Starscream sooo…”

Overlord grunted, adjusting himself in the hot oil his movements causing small waves to fill the pool, “Why does he hate me? Ha… Well if I am honest, it may be warranted. After his carrier was killed, I lost it for a bit, and he looks so similar… I couldn’t stand to look at him. I ignored him, pushed him away, and he was just this young sparkling. By the time the war ended, and I had time to put into him, he was terrified of me, hated me, and why wouldn’t he? He knew me only to be hateful and distant, and what he did learn of me he learned from others… Going back to that reputation bit. So, vorns have passed, and I dunno what to do with the fragger. He hates me, and I… I don’t have time to deal with his slag, fragger has an ego for the ages.”

Megatron laughed besides himself, “Yeah, he fragging does.”

Overlord looked up at him, a small smile on his faceplates. “Never expected to have a son like him, honestly… I had always imagined my heir to be a mech like you.”

The silver mech started at that, his optics growing wide as the other King continued, “I always saw my heir as a mech or femme that could fight like a demon, was independent, intelligent, brave, not afraid of a challenge, but soft enough, honorable enough to respect the power he or she held, and take care of their citizens. You, you seem to have all those qualities, and that makes fragging impressive mix. You should be proud of yourself.” Overlord looked at him, a look of sympathy passing over his faceplates, “Even if not every mech in your life has been.”

Megatron stared at the older mech, his optics dim and thoughtful as he nodded his thanks. He didn’t trust his vocalizer at the moment, and he inwardly grimaced as memories of Dreadwing painfully ripped through his processor.

He had felt this odd feeling in his spark with that fragger too. Dreadwing had tricked him, made him feel proud of himself, and made him feel like he was worth something. He had looked up to that mech, loved him as the Sire he always wanted… this fragger was probably just doing the same th…

“Looks like I scared you off there, that… that wasn’t my intention. I just,” Overlord started, rubbing his helm in a very normalizing way, “I have spent my entire life in a war Megatron, I know how to read mechs, especially how to tell a mech’s integrity. Very powerful tool as a King, you want mechs that are loyal around you. I can give ya some tips later if you want, but what I get from you, your Sire was a fool.  You are made for some great things.”

Megatron looked over at the older mech suddenly feeling very young. In a way that terrified him, yet in another way it filled him with, with… well he didn’t know what, but whatever it was, it felt… nice.

After all the slag he had been going through recently, questioning everything,  feeling lost and frustratingly weakened, vulnerable, and most of all betrayed by bots in his own castle. It was nice to hear some mech saw something in him... 

**_Pfft, it’s just the high-grade getting to my processor… Don't get comfortable,  keep your helm._**

He suddenly wondered if this was how Orion felt when it came to him? This sense of mistrust when all he wanted to do was be kind...?

Megatron shook his helm as he checked his chronometer, it was getting fairly late now and he wanted to check in on Orion. “Well King Overlord, as much as I have enjoyed today’s distractions…”

The other King waved his servo, “Yes, yes a King’s job is never done, I understand. I am rather ready for some recharge as it is. After that long journey and having my aft handed to me…” Overlord laughed, Megatron joining him as he pulled himself from the bath.

“Well, recharge well.” Megatron said as he pulled some mesh towels out, and began drying himself. “I look forwards to speaking with you some more tomorrow, maybe get some of that kingly advice you offered?”

Overlord smiled up at him, “More than happy to help. Goodnight King Megatron.”

The silver mech nodded at him before leaving.

Overlord watched the younger mech leave, his frame seemingly relaxed and at ease as the smile on his faceplates yet his optics… his optics blazed bright as they followed the King, bright and ever calculating.

……………………………………

Orion was in recharge finally, and Ironhide held his boy tightly as they lay on the berth in the integration room. **_I am exhausted…_**

It had been a very long day. It had started bad enough with Orion freaking out earlier, but as the breems passed the poor mech started to go through his withdrawals.

At first, it was more like a fever, and he just mumbled incoherently half awake and half in recharge. Ratchet had told Ironhide it was going to be something hard to see when Orion got to the worst of it, and offered to deal with it alone, but Ironhide just glared at him and held Orion closer.

Soon enough Orion was shaking, screaming, crying, fighting them all… **_Ratchet wasn’t kidding about it being a nightmare…_**

Ironhide fought to keep his fury at bay as Orion screamed, begged mechs not to touch him, begged not to be hurt but when he started to scream for his family, for Haven… that was the worst.

Ironhide had tried to break through the haze and let Orion know he was there, but the poor mech would just scream he couldn’t be, that he saw him killed… saw the sparklings killed, that it was all his fault…

He cried and screamed about Warpath, how he killed him… how he should have just died instead. Orion soon began ripping into his own plating and it took Ironhide, Soundwave and Ratchet to keep the mech from destroying himself.

Finally, after breems of this, Orion suddenly vomited violently before collapsing into emergency stasis, and the room became quiet…

Ratchet made sure to keep an optic on Orion’s spark signal, evidently he had had trouble before, Ironhide grit his denta at the news, but wasn’t surprised really. Being in this wretched place could strain any mech’s spark.

So now, Ironhide lay next to his youngling his unshackled arms, Ratchet had needed Ironhide free to help control Orion, wrapped around the young mech tightly.

Orion’s frame was still feverish, and it would jerk now and then, but for the most part he was still. **_Oh Orion… don’t worry youngling, we are going to get you out of here… me and your Sire…_**

Ironhide hated that he wasn’t able to tell Orion about… anything yet. The younger mech was too incoherent, he wasn’t even sure Orion would remember him being here when he woke. So for now he just gave his child any comfort he could, and held him tightly for as long as he was allowed.

Ironhide must have fallen into recharge at one point because when there was a commotion, and then the door to the room opened he jolted awake in surprise. He peered over his shoulder holding Orion closer as he watched Megatron walk in.

The silver mech looked over at him for a klik before moving over to where Ratchet was asleep in the chair Ironhide was supposed to be chained to.

Soundwave was standing watch over the room next to where Ratchet slept and he nodded his helm at his King.

“Good evening Soundwave, thank you for watching over them all. You are dismissed for the night; please escort Ironhide back to his room?” The King said, as he gently began shaking the medic awake.

Both Soundwave and Ironhide tensed at the order, each not wanting to leave the room for their own fearful reasons.

Ratchet groaned as he rebooted his systems and opened his optics to see his King standing above him. “Mas… uh King Megatron?”

The silver mech smiled down at him, “How has today gone? I am sorry I couldn’t be here.”

The medic rubbed his faceplates, peering up at the King wearily, “Honestly, it was a nightmare my Lord, but no fluxes, so that is good. I am grateful I had Ironhide’s and Soundwave’s help though.”

Megatron nodded to Soundwave in thanks before peering over at Ironhide carefully. The old Rat just glared at him and pulled Orion closer.

Soundwave nodded at his King, his spark hammering as he walked up to Ironhide.

The older mech snarled at him, “Give me a klik!” Ironhide hugged Orion, whispering his goodbyes quietly in the younger mech’s audial.

Soundwave looked to his King, and Megatron just nodded grimly before helping the medic make his way to the door. “Go and recharge, Ratchet. I will call for you if I need any help. Should I expect any trouble from here on out?”

The medic vented deeply before rubbing his optics, “Uhhh… not sure, I would say nothing more than tremors and fever. I do _not_ know how this will affect his mental state though, so if he wakes in the middle of the night… Megatron,” Ratchet’s voice lowered and he pulled the larger mech close, “I think you should allow more contact between Ironhide and Orion. The kid has been through slag, my Lord and… if you truly love him… If this kind of treatment continues, you will either end up with a broken insane mech, or an empty shell…”

Megatron scowled down at the other mech, “You think I do not realize this!? I need him to merge with me, it is the only way to keep him safe, but he WON’T!”

Ratchet sighed, “He… look at him, my Lord. Look at the part that you love about him. Remember why you are willing to risk so much _for_ him. Would you expect any less of _that_ mech?” The medic looked over his King’s faceplates carefully, afraid he was stepping over an awful line, but as Megatron just looked contemplative he forced himself to continue.

“He is no Chroma, my Lord, no Ariel… frag, he isn’t even as broken down as I am… not _yet_ , but merging… I think he would rather keep his last little bit of defiance, of _himself,_ than settle just to survive. I mean,” Ratchet chuckled lightly, “Look at how you met him. Starving, running in and facing one of the most prominent flight frames in the whole of Cybertron, and what for? Not for himself, but because of _who_ he is, what he fights for. You could lose that, _he_ could lose that if he concedes in merging.”

Megatron’s helm lowered as he considered the grounder’s words, “I… I understand Ratchet. I will _consider_ your words.”

Ratchet vented in relief and smiled as he placed his servo on the larger mech’s arm. “I am proud of how you have grown recently, King Megatron.”

The silver mech raised his helm, his optics scanning over the medic’s faceplates. The irony of being told by two older mechs that they were proud of him did not slip his notice, yet… out of the two, Megatron had to admit Ratchet saying it seemed far more relevant, more real. Here was a slave that truly had nothing to gain from saying those words, that had spent most of his life used and abused by this system and his Masters, so why.. why would he say that?

“Thank Orion, medic… without him…” The King said quietly looking away.

Ratchet laughed, “Ohh, I DO, but maybe, _maybe_ he just opened the door to what you were already capable of, but be proud.  You are the one that chose to walk through it after all.”

The medic patted his arm before turning and leaving the room.

Megatron stepped back as Ironhide Soundwave finally walked up next to him, the older mech continuing his glare as he neared the door. “Megatron, you had better take care of him.” Ironhide growled at him.

Megatron peered at the older mech, his optics narrowed, “Behave, and you can see him tomorrow.” Was all he said as he turned back to Orion’s berth.

Ironhide’s optics widened as he was led out of the room, Soundwave walking before him to unlock his room. They both walked in, Soundwave oddly looking around before getting to work on locking Ironhide into his accursed chair.

“Ironhide,” Mirage’s voice suddenly sounded next to the older mech, and Ironhide froze.

**_What the frag is he doing talking in front of…_ **

The air next to Ironhide shimmered for a moment until Mirage appeared.

“WHAT THE FRAG MECH!?” Ironhide hissed out, his wide optics going to Soundwave, but the darker mech just ignored him, instead stepping up to Mirage and wrapping his arms around the red mech.

Ironhide gaped as the two mech touched forehelms together in greeting.

“I told you I had help,” Mirage smiled down at his leader. His smile didn’t last long as he looked at Ironhide darkly, “Today sounded awful Ironhide. I am so sorry…”

The older mech scoffed, his helm turning away, “Yeah…”

Mirage studied a moment longer before venting out, “Ironhide, I am leaving tonight. Soundwave is going to help get me out.”

Ironhide looked over at the red mech, then to Soundwave. He wasn’t sure what information Mirage had trusted the darker mech with, but he hoped it wasn’t much. “I am glad you can escape this nightmare, Mirage. Your sparkling needs you.”

Mirage nodded slowly before hugging the larger mech’s shoulders, “Take care Ironhide… I will miss you.”

The older mech smiled, “I will miss you too youngling, be sure to tell our family… I… I love them, and I will look over Orion as best I can. Uh… and tell whoever leads you _now_ ,” Ironhide said carefully, “That I love them, thank you, and… I miss them desperately.”

Mirage nodded knowingly, “I will… Alright, time to go…” He looked over at Soundwave sadly, the darker mech was standing near the door. Even with the mech’s mask, he looked absolutely lost and miserable.

Mirage vented as he turned invisible once again, and Soundwave opened the door, waiting just a moment before he left.

Ironhide vented wearily, his spark and processor full. **_Oh Magnus… what are you going to choose to do after you know the chaos that surrounds us? Blast in guns blazing, or try a more subtle way to reach us? I honestly don’t know what to think anymore…_**

Ironhide thought of everything he had come to realize since he arrived here. Megatron loved Orion, Orion has been terribly abused, Mirage can hug Soundwave, Ratchet is a kind old Slave, Overlord is here… so many things…

**_I don’t know Magnus… I don’t know what to do…_ **

**_……………………_ **

Soundwave walked through the castle easily, every mech he came across either ignoring him, or bowing, and soon enough he was at the entrance of the castle. The guards there opened the large doors without question and he and Mirage made their way to where Mirage thought would be a good place to say goodbye to the darker mech.

He knew he couldn’t let Soundwave see the ground bridge… not yet anyways. So he grabbed the other mech’s arm lightly when they had found a place far enough from the prying optics of castle guards and stopped walking.

“This is far enough, Soundwave.” Mirage said quietly.

The darker mech stopped, his helm turning as Mirage’s frame shimmered back into existence.

For a klik the two mechs just stood there silently, the cold night’s air venting from them in puffy white clouds.

“Love… gone…” Soundwave said brokenly, his helm lifting to Mirage.

Mirage felt coolant fill his optics as he nodded. He wanted to tell Soundwave of their plans, how there was a chance they _would_ see each other, he just didn’t know when!

“Not forever, Soundwave… I… I can’t tell you why, but… I will fight to find you once more.” Mirage said determination in his voice, and spark.

Soundwave tilted his helm curiously. He had no idea how Mirage could ever find him again, or… how he could leave the castle… but the fact that his old love _wanted_ to try… It filled his aching spark with joy. “Love…”

Mirage walked up to him, his arms wrapping around the darker mech tightly. “Love… Soundwave, could I… Can I kiss you goodbye?”

Soundwave smiled and lowered his helm, but Mirage pulled back, “Ah.. no, I meant… on… well without, without your mask.”

Soundwave pulled back so fast he almost ripped himself from Mirage’s arms. He found his spark pounding wildly, and his vets growing ragged.

Mirage looked at him, worry flashing across his faceplates, “I am sorry Soundwave, I didn’t mean to…”

The darker mech fought to control his panic, and shook his helm, “Soundwave, ruined. Faceplates… everything ruined…” He said sadly. He always wore his mask, _always_. He never wanted anyone to see what Shockwave had done to him, especially not Mirage. He didn’t want his haunted tattered faceplates to be the last thing Mirage remembered of him.

Mirage looked at him sadly, “You don’t have to, it is alright.” He leaned up and placed his dermas lightly against the lithe mech’s mask. “I love you Soundwave… I want you to know that. I… I never stopped just hid from it is all.”

Soundwave keened at the admission, “Love, always…”

Mirage smiled up at him, “I… I have to go now, but don’t give up. We will find each other again. I mean if we could after all the terrible things that happened to us, and all these vorns… We can do it again.”

Soundwave nodded sadly, “Hope…”

“Hope. Until next time…love” Mirage then transformed and drove away, billows of sand lifting in his wake.

**_Goodbye love…_ **

Soundwave got to watch after him for just a moment until a sudden and awful pain exploded through his helm, and he found himself walking back to the castle against his will. All of his joy or thoughts of Mirage fell back deep in his helm as he realized it was finally time to return to Shockwave.

He tried to slow his steps, scream, fight, _anything_ , but in the end his efforts just exhausted him and made the pain so much worse. He wasn’t even sure where he should be going, but the coding did somehow. All too soon he found himself at the lower levels of the castle, and in front of a remarkably unremarkable plain metal door.

 ** _The castle’s labs…_** Soundwave realized.

As Megatron had no science programs, not yet at least, the labs had been abandoned for many vorns. Leave it to that monster Shockwave to re-appropriate them as his own while he was here.

Soundwave tried to ignore the pounding in his chest as he knocked on the ugly door.

“Enter.” Shockwave’s voice called to him and he shivered at the sound. He opened the door, his optics immediately scanning around him nervously.

All in all, the room looked like any lab would, it held numerous metal counters with many odd tools, beakers, and machines. There were a few odd looking chairs and berths scattered along the room as well, each below terribly frightening instruments that all looked sharp and dangerous. It was all a bit dirty and in disarray, but one corner seemed to have been cared for recently and it glowed with an odd greenish light. Of course, that is where his coding led him.

As he approached he saw Shockwave standing over an old console, his servos deep into the machine as he tried to get it working. The purple mech stopped for just a moment to look back at Soundwave.

“Ahhh, welcome my beautiful pet. I will address you in just a klik. Remain there until I tell you otherwise.”

Soundwave immediately stopped, his frame frozen where he was.

Shockwave nodded in approval before returning to his work, “Tell me pet, how are you feeling?”

“Terrified.” Soundwave said brokenly. He hated how that response came out of his intake without thought, without hesitation. **_Not like I can control anything anymore…_**

Shockwave chuckled, “Interesting. We must entertain a guest before we begin tonight’s adventures. If you get a comm or call from _anyone_ , you will alert me right away. You will be honest with everything you say tonight. Say yes master, if you understand.”

“Yes, Master.” Soundwave unwittingly answered once again.

He waited there for at least half a breem, his spark and processor reeling, yet his frame never moved.

Finally the door behind him opened, and heavy pede steps sounded. Shockwave looked back, his helm nodding in greeting.

“Ahhh, forgive my lateness, Shockwave. I had some things I needed to attend to.”

Soundwave’s optics opened wide as he realized who had just entered. **_No… no please… Oh Megatron… forgive me!_**

The floor shook beneath him as Overlord suddenly appeared in front of him, the hulking mech smirking as he looked down at Soundwave. “Ahhh, Soundwave. I haven’t seen you in sometime. Megatron’s personal guard now, eh? Galvatron must be rolling in whatever pit he was sent to, but let me first say how _happy_ I am to see you again.”

Soundwave growled at the King and Shockwave tsked at him, “No growling or being rude to King Overlord, pet. You must be on your best behavior, and answer any question King Overlord asks you, honestly of course. You answer to him now, as you answer to me. He is your second Master, and you will address him as such when it is just us three. Nod if you understand.”

Soundwave keened, his frame trembling as he nodded. He watched in terror as Overlord pulled a large stool over, and sat heavily upon it. “So, as Megatron’s personal guard, you must know a lot about this King, yes? I bet you even know some of the deep dark stuff too, don’t you little one?”

The Vosian King’s deep voiced echoed through the silent room heavily, and Soundwave wished he could run from the monstrous mech.

“A…arrrgh…affirmative, M..Master.” Soundwave grated out, his vocalizer burning as he tried to keep it from working.

The King nodded, “That is perfect, just perfect. You will be very useful to me, little one. You should be honored. Are you honored?”

“No… Massster,” the darker mech felt his spark burn with fury, and disgust.

Overlord chuckled, looking over his huge shoulder at the scientist, “Excellent job Shockwave, as usual. I will try and not take too much of his time. I know you have _activities_ planned.”

The purple mech bowed to his King before continuing his work, and Soundwave shivered.

Overlord turned back to the coded mech before him his servos rubbing together almost in a gleeful manner, “Tonight is going to be long for you, and I understand if you try and fight the programming, it becomes very unpleasant. So, I suggest you not fight it, and we get through this as easily as possible. Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea.” The King smiled wickedly at the smaller bot, “Ahhh, _now_ the question little one, is where to begin?”

Soundwave vented raggedly, his frame shaking terribly now and he felt coolant fill his optics. **_Ohhh… Oh Megatron… forgive me… forgive me…_**


	21. When the Game Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy all this Jazz, not gonna say anything... Umm sorry for errors, hope you enjoy

“You have done so well tonight my beautiful pet.” Shockwave purred out as he lowered his helm over the darker mech’s prone frame.

The scientist’s helm blocked out the light from above, finally allowing Soundwave to see something other than blinding light. He felt the purple mech’s servo lightly run along his chassis and he shivered in fear and disgust.

Shockwave laughed, “Just a few more questions, and then you will be all done. You have been so very good, I am so pleased with you my pretty pet.”

Soundwave said nothing, his frame was too exhausted, and it burned with echoes of the agony he had gone through each time he struggled to not answer a question. He fought, he fought each time, and yet his frame would betray him, and when he came to the edges of emergency stasis, the answer would rip through his traitorous intake.

Overlord was very patient through the questioning, sitting back as Soundwave suffered with each forced response. The King would merely watch him, a slightly amused look upon his faceplates until Soundwave finally broke, and the answer came forth. As the night continued, and Soundwave grew weaker and weaker Shockwave suggested to move Soundwave to one of the berths to conserve his energy.

Now he lay on one of those terrifying berths, an intensely bright light aimed straight at his helm as he waited for round two of questions.

The first round had been mostly statistical questions. How many royals were currently in the castle, how many commanders Megatron had, who Soundwave saw as the most loyal to the King, and those who had grievances with him.

Overlord asked about the treasury, which Soundwave didn’t truly know, he asked about the prison riot he had heard about. He asked about the coronation… Many different questions that, Soundwave believed, were used more for a generalized background of the current state of Kaon’s kingdom, _and_ useful in weakening Soundwave’s resolve for when it would come to the harder questions.

He vented out as Shockwave rubbed him, almost in a loving manner, and honestly Soundwave wondered if the mech did love him in his own sick way... He certainly acted like it.

Finally Overlord returned. Soundwave couldn’t see him because of the blinding light, but the terrifying rumble of his pede steps announced him easily.

“You have done well, little one. Very well. Megatron must trust you quite a bit to give you such information. What other things has the King entrusted with you, little one? Things he trusts to you and not many others.” Overlord’s deep voice asked kindly.

Soundwave tried as before not to answer, and the agony ripped through him once again. He shook as he tried to search for loop holes, ways to give the wretched King what he wanted just not all of it…“Codes to seventy eight percent of castle.” He strangled out, his optics rolling back as some of the pain eased, yet the code knew there was more.

Overlord hummed, “That may be useful. What else, little one?”

“Arrgh…ack… mm..mistrust i.in Lo..Lord Meg..Megatron’s lea…leader…leadership.” Soundwave grunted out, his frame feverish, and vents ragged.

Overlord chuckled, “His followers aren’t too pleased with his ascension, eh? Can’t say I am surprised, he is a far cry from Galvatron. Any bots in particular that have shown their lack of loyalty?”

The lithe mech gasped as he struggled against answering. These questions were slowly leading down a path of answers Soundwave was terrified of answering. Answers that would gravely weaken the King…

“Ch…Chroma, go..gold c..caste.” He vented out, his chassis heaving. **_I am getting weaker…_**

“Gold caste? Megatron’s personal slave?” Overlord chuckled darkly, “Mech must have messed up fairly well to have his own merged slave show defiance.” He shook his helm, if Megatron couldn’t even control his own slaves this may be easier than he thought. “Anyone else of importance that I should know of?”

“Acck…mech… mech attacke..ed R…R.. Arrgh… Meg..atron’s slave. St..ole.. rape..ed. No.. no requ..request.” Soundwave felt his spark hammering in his chassis. **_Please… please let this end, it is getting too close! Too close to…_**

“Some mech stole one of Megatron’s slaves without a request? That doesn’t seem like such an important issue, perhaps a spit in the faceplates more than anything.” Overlord said confused, he leaned in close, “Is that more important than I realize, little one?”

 ** _NOOO! No, no, no…_** “A..A…Arrrrrgh!” Soundwave’s frame arched off of the berth as fire burned through his processor and panicked spark.

The visiting King smiled darkly, “I will take that as a yes. What is so important about this slave, little one?”

“Me…Megaaaargh…Megatrrrrrron… l..l….ooo…v..ve…” Soundwave screamed in fury, his vocalizer screeching even as the fire eased once again.

Overlord tilted his helm curiously at the smaller mech’s apparent rage, “Megatron loves this slave? What kind of love are we speaking of? Obsession, possession… or…” The King began to laugh, “Or does your King find himself in the very predicament that you once did?”

Soundwave keened brokenly, his helm shifting from side to side in desperation. “A..a..aff…firmative.”

Overlord laughed harder, “Very good little one. That is very useful, very. Does any other bot know of this filthy weakness, this _love_ beyond you in the castle?”

“Arrrgh… Master… no… no more…” Soundwave begged. His frame felt so wretched, his processor weary, and his spark felt as if it were being suffocated.

Overlord waited patiently as Soundwave jerked, and twisted as agony tore through his frame. The larger mech crossing his massive arms as he watched until finally, “Medi..medic R..Ratchet, Ra..Rat Ir…Ironhide, Pr..Prince Star..Starscream…”

Overlord suddenly growled loudly, “Starscream knows!? That little parasite knows and he hasn’t said a… wait… Ironhide?” The King fell silent racking his processor for why that designation seemed important, but Soundwave’s ragged vents, and attempts to continue his list kept interrupting his thoughts. “SHUT UP!” He screamed at the smaller mech, and Soundwave fell silent with a vent of relief.

 ** _Why… why does that designation mean something? I know that name… I know it, but how?_**   ** _Who would it…_**

Suddenly Overlord’s helm sprang up, “Tell me about this Ironhide! What does he look like? How did Megatron get him? Where is he?”

Soundwave groaned wearily, yet he wasn’t sure why the King was so obsessed with Ironhide so suddenly. **_At least it has pulled his attention away from Megatron for a moment… that is good isn’t it?_**

Though whatever relief he felt in only talking about Ironhide quickly grew to a cold unknown fear as he watched Overlord’s faceplates grow darker with as he spoke, and his wicked smiled extended to almost unimaginable heights.

It was when Soundwave mentioned Ironhide being Orion’s carrier, thus why he gave himself up, that Overlord’s faceplates fell deadly still, and Soundwave felt his unfounded dread grow exponentially.

“Ironhide had a child, and he is the slave Megatron loves?” The King’s usually deep voice sounded weak, and strangely awed and he began to mumble to himself. “Could it be possible? Could this actually mean what… Is there an heir to Primacy, right here? If it _isn’t_ Magnus’s heir that is no matter...  If I have Ironhide here, I could use him to draw the Prime out… Ohhh… Ohh! Little one… Well DONE! WELL DONE!”  He suddenly burst out laughing, its dark rancid sound echoing around the lab maniacally.

Soundwave shrunk back from the mad King, he didn’t know what he had done but whatever it was seemed terrifying.

The hulking King finally stopped his terrifying laughter and leaned over the smaller mech once more, his hulking shadow consuming Soundwave’s frame. “I have a job for you little one. A very important job! You are going to figure out a way to bring this Ironhide to me, and we will work out the details on how that shall occur, but first… tell me more of this other Rat, Orion was it?”

As Soundwave began to shake even more violently Overlord merely laughed harder, his wild optics blazing with frightening delight, and deadly promise.

………………………..

Megatron felt the small frame he was curled around start to shift and he immediately brought his optics online. He looked down to Orion to find the younger mech awake, his dim optics looking up at the ceiling.

“Orion?” Megatron whispered to him, hoping to not scare him, but Orion didn’t move or look up at him he just stared.

The silver mech frowned and raised one of his servos to lightly brush the side of Orion’s helm, “Orion, are you alright? Do you need anything?” Megatron checked his chronometer to find that it was early morning.

“No, Master.” Orion said, his voice hollow sounding as he continued to stare.

Megatron sighed, he hated Orion calling him Master, “Orion… I… I am so sorry I didn’t stop this from…”

“It is fine, Master. I am honored to serve my Masters.” Once again that hollow, empty voice filled the room, and the King grimaced at its sound.

“They are not your Masters, Orion and what they did was wrong! Arrrgh… Orion, who… who did this to you love?” Megatron lifted himself up on one of his elbows, his deep red optics staring down at the smaller mech desperately.

“Does it matter, Master?” The smaller mech vented out wearily.

Megatron suppressed a growl,” Of course it does Orion! I don’t want those fraggers to get away with this! They hurt you, they hurt you right under my own…”

“You have hurt me, Master…” Orion said numbly.

Megatron flinched at that, his optics growing dim. “I… I know I have Orion, and I was wrong to have…” Megatron started, but Orion merely shook his helm.

“I am pleased to serve my Master’s needs.”

The King felt his anger burn hotter in his spark, “Orion, stop this! Please, you know very well that you _haven’t_ been pleased to serve _any_ master.”

Orion nodded slowly, “I was wrong.” He finally turned to Megatron, his dull optics looking up to the larger mech. “I am ready to merge, Master. If you will still honor me?”

Before Megaton could say anything, Orion lifted his servos and opened his chest plates, and brilliant blue light filled the small room.

“Orion!?” Megatron gasped at the smaller mech, his own spark hammering in his chassis. He looked at the smaller mech’s gloriously bright spark. **_He… wants to merge?_** His optics fell to Orion’s just find them as dull and lifeless as before growling once again.

“Orion, you don’t want this. Don’t pretend you…”

“I don’t want to fight anymore, Master.” It was the first time Megatron heard a sliver of emotion come from the smaller mech, and even if it were small, hardly noticeable, it made the King’s spark ache terribly.

“I… I gi..give up… I give up Master. I… I am your sl..slav..slave…” Orion’s frame began to tremble slightly and his vents hitch.

Megatron frowned, his optics slanting in sorrow, “Orion please, I…” He didn’t know what to do. He knew this would keep Orion safe, make him his, and his alone, but Ratchet’s words… Orion’s previous words all rang loudly in his helm. “I don’t understand.” He whispered out, afraid if he spoke too loudly his own fear would be heard. **_Orion… this isn’t you… please… stop…_**

“Just do it… I know what I am now and… I am tired of, of…” Orion sobbed suddenly, “I know what I am, and I know you have tried to make it b..better… I… I…” The smaller mech began to cry in earnest now, his frame shaking terribly. “I can’t, I can’t… I can’t do THIS! I… I have nothing… NOTHING left of MEEEE!”

Megatron stared at the other mech, his spark breaking, “Orion, I… I don’t want to force this on you. I can’t. You are still in there! You aren’t just a simple slave, and you don’t want… What do you need, how… how can I give you a piece of yourself back!? Please Orion, let me help you just…” Megatron reached over and carefully closed the smaller mech’s chest plates, Orion crying harder as he did so. “Just not like this Orion.”

He curled around the smaller mech and held him as he cried. He was conflicted over his choice, he could keep Orion safer if he did the merge but to do so… would Orion disappear? “I don’t know how I am going to keep you safe Orion. I don’t know… but I can’t, I can’t take the last bit of you.”

Orion cried for a bit longer, until his frame just lay there limply in the King’s arms. He was too tired, too disgusted with himself to feel anymore, even that small burst of emotion exhausted him. He didn’t want to feel, he wanted to hide in the blanket of apathy that seemed so welcoming now. Soon his tears dried, and he vented weakly against Megatron’s frame.

No, he didn’t want to merge, but he didn’t care either, not anymore. No matter how much he fought, how much he tried to remain whole, there was always something to rip him down again. He now understood Ratchet’s words to him when he woke after his first night in the castle. _Keep your helm down and intake shut, and you will have all the luxuries of a slave!_

How foolish those words sounded once upon a time and now…

“Orion, would you like me to wake Ironhide?” Megatron asked him quietly, and Orion felt his spark skip.

**_Ironhide? Ironhide is here!? In this nightmare!? WHY!?_ **

He pushed himself away from the larger mech, his venting ragged, “Ironhide is… is HERE!? What… WHY!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?”

Megatron groaned, but he had to admit seeing Orion angry was far better than the awful emptiness from before, “You don’t remember? He was with you, all day yesterday. He is fine, I haven’t done anything to him. He, he gave himself up… he… well he has something to… Let’s just go see him?”

Megatron picked himself up, Orion’s blazing optics following him as he walked to the small room’s door. “Well?”

Orion suddenly realized they were in a cell of some sort, or a holding area, **_How did I… Did Megatron stay here with me…How… how was I found, last I remember…_** Suddenly flashes of pain, and lust… embarrassment and need flooded through him, and he fought to keep the chaos from completely enveloping him. ** _Wait, wait… Ironhide comes first, focus on that…_**

He sent his questions to the back of his helm as he nervously tried to follow Megatron into the hall but his cursed chain stopped him short. He looked behind him, his optics growing dim once more as Megatron swore and walked over to him.

The King bitterly unlocked the chain from Orion’s collar, “I am sorry, I forgot…”

“How lucky for you,” Orion mumbled out, his optics falling to the floor.

Megatron sighed before quietly making his way to the door once more and opened it. He kept Orion’s door opened as he moved to the door directly across from Orion’s room, and unlocked it.

Orion hesitated for a moment, fear growing in his spark. **_Ironhide… what will he think of me? What if… what if he is disgusted by what I have become? What if he hates me!? I can’t… NO! No… I will face this. I owe him too much to run from his judgement. But… what if… Can I face it?_**

Megatron peered over at the smaller mech, his helm tilted thoughtfully as Orion fought with himself when suddenly a voice called from the other room. “Orion?”

The red and blue mech flinched at the sound of his leader’s voice, and he forced himself to walk forwards.

The room he entered was very similar to the one he just left except there was only a singular chair in the center of it, and it was upon that chair that Ironhide sat looking up at him, a large smile forming on his faceplates as the younger mech entered.

“Ironhide…” Orion almost whispered out, his spark hammering within him. He stopped just inside the doorway, his frame shaking with nerves.

“Orion, you look… you look better.” The older mech said gently, his smile widening.

Orion looked down at himself finally realizing that he had been fixed and, _painted_? **_Had he seen what those monsters did to me? Ohhhh…why… why can’t I hide from any of this… even from him? Especially from him…_**

“I…” Orion didn’t know what to say. For so long he had wanted some semblance of home, some proof that the others had survived, but to find Ironhide here before him, all of his disgust with himself, every shame, every fear, every FAILUER, EVERY WEAKNESS suddenly came to the forefront, and he felt himself grow furious with the older mech. **_Why, WHY NOW! WHEN I AM THIS!? WHY!?I did all of this to keep them SAFE! To keep HIM SAFE! AND NOW HERE HE IS!? WAS IT ALL FOR NOTHING!?_**

“Why are you _here_!?” He suddenly strangled out, the desperation in his voice clear and painful. “What are you doing HERE!? You gave yourself up? What…?” Orion vented as anger began to fill him, “WHY!? You… you IDIOT!”

Both Megatron and Ironhide looked at the younger mech in surprise. “Orion, I… had to see you. I had to, to… Arrrgh!” Ironhide looked at Megatron angrily. He wished the fragger would leave them alone, just for a KLIK! He had so much he needed to tell Orion, but he couldn’t say a word with Megatron standing right there.

The silver King merely glared straight back at him, and crossed his arms defiantly.

“I had to tell you…” Ironhide started again, his helm turning back to Orion and his faceplates falling guiltily. “Orion, when you got captured, I realized there is something I should have told you, long ago. When you didn’t come back with…”

“They made it?” Orion’s voice was suddenly quiet, and his optics wide with hope. “They… they made it back, Ironhide!? Are, where is everyone else, are they safe!? Do you know!?” Orion suddenly rushed forwards and knelt before his leader. His earlier anger fell back for a moment, his audials desperate to hear some good news.

“Yes Orion, we all made it out… well, except… Hound was attacked, on our journey from Kaon. He… he didn’t make it.” Ironhide said, his voice dark and sorrowful.

Orion blinked at his leader his helm falling as he took in the news, “I…I see.” His processor filled with memories of the older mech, his gruff attitude, his smirks, his protectiveness of the group… his laughter…

“Everyone else made it though, Orion. They got away.” Ironhide insisted gently.

The younger mech lifted his helm, his optics darker than before, “Except you… Why Ironhide, _why_ are you here? Why would you enter this nightmare?”

Megatron vented at the smaller mech’s words, his arms tightening around himself as he looked away shamefully.

The older mech peered over at the King for a moment before venting heavily, “Orion, I have lied to you… for a long time, and like I said… once you were captured I realized I may _never_ get the chance to tell you the truth.”

Orion narrowed his optics, his optical ridge drawn low, “I, I don’t understand Ironhide. I mean, what the frag could be so important to get yourself caught!?”

The older mech smiled sadly at him, “I am so sorry Orion… that I never told you… I, I never found you in a breeding station. I… I carried you. You are mine. My sparkling, my youngling, I am your Carrier.”

Orion stared at the older mech, confusion written all over his faceplates. “Ironhide… wh..what?”

“I am your Carrier, Orion.” Ironhide said again, his spark thundering within him. **_Will he hate me for keeping it from him._**

The younger mech shook his helm as he looked away. For some reason this felt like it should be important, that this was huge! He felt like he should be joyful, overwhelmed, _anything_ , but honestly, with everything that had happened… it just seemed confusing, and so out of his realm of reality, “I don’t… why… why now? Why tell me now?”

Ironhide groaned, he didn’t want to have to lie to the poor mech more, so he tried to keep his explanation simple, “To keep you safe, Orion.”

“Keep me safe? How would that keep me safe? How would me _not_ knowing, keep me safe!? That doesn’t make sense. I mean, why didn’t you ask Mirage to keep it from _his_ sparkling?” Orion stood his processor reeling over what his leader, no… his Carrier said.

The older Rat looked up at him, “Mirage holds a different status then me, Orion. His sparkling won’t be as…”

“Oh FRAG THAT Ironhide! Mirage is…” Orion suddenly shut his intake, and growled. **_Why… why get upset? Why feel ANYTHING ANYMORE!?_**  

“Look, it doesn’t matter, none of this does…” His shoulders sagged suddenly and his optics became dull once more. “It is fine, I am… I am certain you had your reasons, Ironhide. Forgive me for acting disrespectfully.”

Both Megatron and Ironhide looked over at him worriedly, “Orion, I never wanted to keep this from you. I only did what I thought was best, I promise you.” Ironhide said quietly.

Orion smiled numbly, “No, please. It is alright Master, I forgive…” Orion’s optics suddenly bulged as he realized what he just said, as did Ironhide’s.

“I… I am sorry.” Orion choked out, his frame shaking as he turned away from the older mech in shame.

Ironhide growled, his blazing optics looking over to the King, “You have him trained well, don’t you Megatron!”

The King scowled at him as he walked to Orion’s side, “Orion?”

“IT’S FINE! All of this is FINE! EVERTHING IS!” Orion screamed out, his frame shaking as his servos fisted at his sides.

Megatron frowned at him, and Ironhide felt his spark break, “Orion, I am sor…” The old mech started but Orion just spun on him.

“IT IS FINE!” He turned back to Megatron, “Isn’t it time for me to work, _Master?_ ” With that he stomped around the King and threw the door open and left.

For a moment neither Megatron nor Ironhide said anything, both shocked with Orion’s behavior.

“I never meant to…” Megatron started but Ironhide cut him off.

“It is my fault, this part at least. I deserve his anger.” The older mech said dejectedly.

Megatron looked up at the older mech, his intake opening to retort until he heard a sudden commotion out in the hall and yelling.

“What?” The King said as he rushed out into the hall just to find the guard that had been in the hall lying across its entrance. “WHAT THE FRAG!?”

He ran over to the entrance and looked down at the dazed guard, “What the frag just happened!? Where…” The King looked around frantically. “Where is Orion?”

“Forgive me my Lord, he…arrgh, he surprised me… He got the keys…” The guard muttered out, his optics dim.

“HE SURPRISED YOU!? You IDIOT! What way did he go!?” Megatron turned his helm left and right yet couldn’t see Orion anywhere.

“Forgive me Master, I don’t….”

“YOU USELESS TOOL!” Megatron screamed out as he commed Soundwave.

**:SOUNDWAVE! I need you NOW! Orion has run from the interrogation rooms. I don’t know where he has gone. I will take the Eastern halls, you take the Western ones.:**

Megatron ran off his optics wide and searching. **_Ohhh Orion, you damn FOOL!_**

**_………………………_ **

Soundwave screeched raggedly as Shockwave sent another course of electricity through his frame. His frame jerked wildly around him and he bit his lower derma so hard it bled. Finally the electricity stopped, and he fell to the berth heavily.

“Such a beautiful melody of chaos you emit pretty one.” Shockwave said gently as he moved around the berth, “Just a little more and then you earn your surprise.”

Soundwave moaned, his frame still twitching from his last assault when he heard Overlord chuckle darkly from somewhere in the room. “You are one sick fragger, Shockwave.”

The purple mech bowed to his King, “Thank you my Lord, but this is merely a humble experiment. If I had the proper amount of time, and apparatuses…. Soundwave can sing handsomely. Can’t you my pretty one?”

Soundwave vented painfully, his helm turning away from the other mech when suddenly his comm buzzed in his helm.

**:SOUNDWAVE! I need you NOW! Orion has run from the interrogation rooms. I don’t know where he has gone. I will take the Eastern halls, you take the Western ones.:**

Soundwave felt his tanks roll at his King’s call for him, and he immediately opened his intake, “Comm received, Lord Megatron.”

Overlord stood suddenly and made his way over to Soundwave. “Play the message.”

Soundwave had little to no energy left, and instantly followed his Master’s order playing back the message loud and clear.

Overlord listened quietly, his wicked smile growing as it played. Once done the King nodded to him, “Confirm that you have received the message and are on your way.”

The lithe mech moaned brokenly but did as he was instructed.

**:Affirmative. On route.:**

He looked to his Master, “Directive completed Master.”

Overlord smiled, “Well done little one. Now listen closely, this is what we are going to do…”

…………………………..

Orion walked swiftly through the halls his spark pulsing so wildly he was sure it was going to spring from his chest plates.

**_What am I doing? Why did I leave? What is wrong with me… where do I go?_ **

He immediately felt like such a fool for doing what he did after he made it into one of the main halls. Luckily given the early breem there weren’t too many mechs walking about, so as long as he walked calmly, and kept his helm down, none of them paid him much attention.

**_Act like a good beaten slave, and just go… but, but where? Where do I go, FRAG IT! What am I doing!? I should just go back to…_ **

“Well, well, look who’s back!” A very familiar voice called from before him, and Orion’s helm snapped up at its wretched sound.

He froze as he saw Thundercracker, and as always, Skywarp walking towards him.

 ** _Primus… why…_** Orion thought as he struggled with what to do now.

“It is almost like our meetings are fated isn’t it, Thundercracker?” Skywarp laughed out.

Orion turned and began to walk back from where he had come from. There were other flight frames in the hall as well and he didn’t want to raise suspicion as to why he, a lowly white didn’t have his chain attached to him.

“Hey, Rat STOP!” Thundercracker called out, and Orion gritted his denta. If he didn’t stop he would drag attention to himself, but if he did…

**_I am such an idiot… how could I think for a moment being away from Ironhide, or Megatron was better? Did I forget this filthy world I am trapped in?_ **

He stopped, his vents rapid as his servos fisted at his sides.

He heard the royals laugh as the continued their approach, and he flinched as he felt one of their disgusting servos slip around from behind him and pull him closer.

“Hello, Rat. You look all shiny, what was wrong? Did you not like our decorations?” Skywarp hissed out into his audial, the royal’s glossa sliding along Orion’s finial.

“Get off of me.” Orion said quietly, yet his voice was sharp and full of fury.

“Rat has claws now?” Skywarp laughed, his servos moving along Orion’s frame roughly. “I remember you begging for us, do you remember that Thundercracker? How the Rat pleaded for our attention, moaned for it…”

Orion growled, what little control he had quickly shattering and he tried to move out of the fragger’s hold but Thundercracker stepped in front of him.

“Where you off to, Rat? Your Master leaves you on your own again. Stupid mech, doesn’t know how to care for his toys, does he?” Thundercracker said as he smirked evilly up at Orion.

“Watch your glossa, that is your King.” Orion snarled out as his servos caught Skywarp’s tightly.

“Ahhhh, frag you Rat!” The Duke cried out as Orion began to twist his servos back painfully.

“I said, let g…” Orion’s vision swam as Thundercracker slammed his fist into his helm. “Arrrgh…”

Orion stumbled sideways, his audials ringing from the hit, but only for a klik and he immediately righted himself and turned towards the two royals. “FRAG YOU BOTH! I will take you BOTH ON before I let you TOUCH me aga…”

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?” A deep thundering voice filled the hall, and all mechs froze but Orion. He merely growled as he turned towards this possible new threat, but as his optics fell upon familiar faceplates,  but unknown mech he scrambled to place his hulking visage with a designation.

It wasn’t until both the royals before him practically tripped over themselves to bow to the mech, and in unison said, “King Overlord.” That Orion knew who he was dealing with.

**_Overlord!? When… when did he…_ **

Orion suddenly realized he was still standing in his fighting stance, his fists curled into tight fists, and he shook his helm before dropping to the floor on his servos and knees. **_I am dead… I am… Oh Megatron, I am such a fool…_**

**_………………_ **

The moment he set optics on the mechs causing such a commotion, and he saw the angry red and blue slave, Overlord froze in stunned silence, Soundwave halting next to him.

**_Prime… He looks almost identical to Magnus… it is an heir of a Prime, a Prime… here!? Right under Megatron’s ignorant faceplates!_ **

He suppressed the mad laughter that threatened to explode put of him as he began to stomp down the hall. “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?” He yelled out, immediately ceasing the furious barrage the young Prime was screaming at the royals before him.

**_He has iron… to be yelling at royals… Ohhhh little Orion, to peel back the layers of you…_ **

When the young Prime growled and turned towards him, his frame ready for battle until the idiot royals said Overlord’s designation, the King couldn’t help but feel pride grow in his spark. ** _Just like your stubborn creators… stunning, just stunning…_**

Orion eventually realized what he was doing and fell before Overlord. The sight of the beautiful heir of Primacy on his servos and knees before him brought back long past dreams to the old mech. When he used to envision this mech’s Sire doing the same thing…

“Rather weak of a royal to attack a mere slave, isn’t it mechs?” The King asked the two cowering royals.

The two royals keened and whimpered, “Well, King Overlord… he.. I mean… I hurt Skywarp here…”

“Is this true slave?” The King asked of Orion, he made sure his voice was gentle as to not scare the Prime, but he was _not_ expecting the slave to snarl before responding.

“It is, but I feel it was deserved, King Overlord.” The red and blue mech’s voice was filled with a sort of righteous fury that echoed his Sire’s.

The King almost smirked, “Why would it be deserved slave?”

Orion finally lifted his helm, and Overlord nearly gasped as he saw the perfect blend of both Ironhide, and Ultra Magnus staring up at him, “They stole me, filled me with drugs, raped me, and attacked me just now. I would find my actions justified as any mech that has been attacked in such manners, be they slave or not.”

Overlord smiled, he couldn’t help it but his smile darkened as he turned back to the two groveling royals, “Is this true?”

Thundercracker looked confused for a klik, “King Overlord… he is just a slave…”

“Your _King’s_ slave. You have shown how easily you disregard your King by forcibly taking his slave and using him, did you even have a request?”

“Yes.” Both royals spit out desperately.

“No.” Orion said quietly, his optics dimming.

“I know of your reputations Thundercracker, and Duke Skywarp. You seem to enjoy pressing your sickness upon others. Fairly below a flight frame’s expected decorum, I think.”  Overlord said darkly, his heavy voice resounding through the now silent hall. All of the flight frames that had been wandering the halls had stopped to watch the show, all stood terrified as Overlord berated the two royals before him.

“You embarrass your _race_.” The King snarled out. “Soundwave, take these two mechs to King Megatron. Tell him they are a gift from King Overlord. I am certain he will appreciate having them in his servos. I shall escort his slave to where he was headed.”

The King turned to the two shaking mechs, “You two give Soundwave any trouble, and I will rip you apart, do you understand? You _will_ confess your crimes to Megatron, otherwise, you shall deal with _my_ judgement.”

“Yes…yes, King Overlord…” Thundercracker spurted out, Skywarp nodding in turn as Soundwave walked up to them.

“Once you are done with you duties Soundwave, please return to me so that I know this crime has been tended to?” Overlord asked gently.

Orion looked between the two mechs, and Soundwave nodded before looking down at him, “Overlord safe, Megaton approves.” The darker mech said simply before extending his tendrils to wrap around the royal’s arms and leading them away.

Orion shook as he remained on his servos and knees before the visiting King, his processor reeling with all that had occurred. He wasn’t certain what to expect for the visiting King, but if Megatron approved of him…

“It is alright now. What is your designation?” King Overlord asked him, his great servo extending down to Orion.

Orion stared at him, suspicion filtering through his processor , but took his servo out of appreciation for what the King had done.

“I am nothing more than a slave, Master.” Orion said begrudgingly, and he started as he heard the King laugh.

“A _slave_ would not react as you have. A slave is broken, and lost… you,” Overlord straightened his back, letting Orion see his full height, and was awed as Orion remained unimpressed. “you hold on to your independence, your distinction _.  You_ have retained your designation.”

Orion scowled at the King, his optics blazing defiantly before he made his choice to chance being open with the mech. “I… I am Orion Pax.”

Overlord nodded, an understanding smile filling his faceplates, “Nice to meet you Orion Pax.”

Orion glared at him, his optics narrowed with mistrust and concern when the King laughed louder. “Without those monsters, where might you have been headed, Orion Pax?”

Orion froze for a moment, his processor reeling with possibilities. “Well, uhh, I was headed to… to the archives, Master Overlord.”

“Why does that not surprise me? You remind me of my heir, have you met Prince Star…”

“Starscream!?” Orion said readily, his smile growing unconsciously. “Yes! He is vastly intelligent, and respectful, and…”

The King laughed harder, “I am not certain if you are being honest, or just trying to grease me up.”

Orion looked at him quizzically, “No Master Overlord, your heir is… is brilliant. Of course I am just a slave so, my opinion means…”

Overlord placed his great arm over the smaller mech as he steered him forwards, “Like I said Orion Pax, you are no mere slave. It is no wonder Megatron has such a fondness of you.”

Orion jolted at that, his spark hammering in his chassis as he forced himself to keep walking. **_Fondness? Holy frag… does… does he know? Is Megatron in trouble? What did I do wrong? I didn’t mean to…_**

 The King had evidently felt the shiver of fear run through him, and he just pat Orion’s shoulders. “Did you know, one of my most trusted advisors is a grounder? Without him, so much would not be possible. It is foolish I think, to ignore the worth of an individual just because he or she is a different frame type.”

Orion’s optics widened as he looked up at the King, yet the larger mech’s faceplates remained soft, and they looked honest. Orion found himself smiling a small smile in return. If this was Starscream’s Sire… _and_ Megatron approved of him… “I can see where Starscream gets his noble ideas. You sound just like him...”

He had never heard good things about Overlord, but then again he had never heard good things about any of the flight frames. Now he had Starscream, Megatron, and Overlord as examples and he found himself feeling bad at having not considered how unfair _he_ may have been in his own judgement. **_They aren’t all like Thundercracker and Skywarp… Just as we grounders aren’t all the same._**

Overlord smiled down at him, “You seem rather fond of my heir. I am glad he has made such a respectful impression.”

The smaller mech smiled, a light blush coming across his faceplates as he did so. Overlord’s optical ridge rose at that but he remained silent and merely smiled wider.

“Yes, well it is entirely deserved. Umm… Master Overlord, why… why are you being so kind to me?” Orion asked quietly as they made their way down to the lower levels.

Overlord vented, “Well, I think it is the duty of royals to set the example for those around them, regardless of station. Of course, not all mechs act accordingly.”

Orion hummed in thought his smile growing when he suddenly heard a gasp come from ahead of them. He looked up to find Starscream gaping at them from further down the hall.

“Hello Sta… Umm Lord Starscream.” Orion said his optics glowing as he smiled at the smaller mech.

Overlord laughed, “Ohhh good. I was looking for you, Starscream. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time.”

Starscream seemed frozen, his wide optics going from Orion to the King, and Orion wasn’t certain but it almost looked like Starscream seemed fearful, or nervous.

………………….

When Megatron had suddenly commed him, Starscream felt his spark clench in fear. **_It has to be about…_**

**:Starscream. Orion has run off and I need your help in finding him. Can you take the lower levels?:**

The Prince growled, **:You fragging fool! Can you not keep that mech safe for even a solar-cycle!?:** He commed back.

 **:Frag off Prince! He attacked the guard and ran off! This is not my FAULT!:** Megatron’s voice boomed in his audial and Starscream rolled his optics as he placed the datapad he had been reading down.

 **:Whatever you need to tell yourself. FINE! I will look down here, idiot!:** The Prince shut off his comm to ignore whatever else the King was going to scream at him and went off in search of Orion.

He started with Orion’s work room, yet couldn’t find the mech there. He continued down the numerous halls searching random storage rooms when suddenly he hit his helm with his servo. **_If I were him I would go to the archives. He feels safe there!_**

He turned around and began to make his way back when suddenly, he saw two mechs walking towards him. One a hulking mass of mech and the other… **_Oh… oh no…_**

Orion was smiling as he walked with King Overlord, the smaller mech looking tired but otherwise ok. Overlord was smiling as well, yet his optics glimmered oddly when he looked at Orion and that terrified the Prince.

 ** _Does… does he know!? Maybe not… and yet he would never just walk with a slave, especially have his arm around their shoulders…_** Starscream felt his tanks roll sickly. **_He knows… HE KNOWS! What… what do I do? WHAT DO I DO!?_**

He missed whatever Orion said in greeting due to the sudden chaos in his spark, but as his Sire’s blazing gaze fell upon him, he found himself struggling to vent.

“Ohhh good. I was looking for you Starscream. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time.” Overlord asked, his booming voice sounding so kind the Prince almost vomited in fear. It was never, _never_ a good thing when his Sire spoke kindly to him.

Orion looked at him, confusion in his optics until the King leaned over to him, “Orion, if you could make it to the archives, I would like a moment with my son.”

Orion looked up to the King and smiled, “Of course Master Overlord.” He bowed slightly, the King smiling the whole time before he walked forwards.

He paused for just a moment when he reached Starscream, his optics dim with concern, “Starscream?”

Starscream could hardly think over the hammering in his chassis. **_What do I do? Do I tell him to run, do I refuse to talk with Overlord? What… what can I do? Do I pretend not to notice, do I…_**

He turned to Orion, his large optics flickering as he tried to smile, tried to find what to say, what to do, yet all that came out was a quiet, “Orion, go to Megatron. He is worried sick. Go… go to him, and s..stay with him. Please?”

Orion blinked at him, guilt filling his spark for worrying Megatron once again, yet he also couldn’t help worry for the Prince. “I…” He started, but as Starscream’s optics became darker and more serious he nodded. “I will.” Orion said sullenly, and he turned back the way he had come.

Overlord nodded as he passed, his smile never wavering.

Starscream suddenly shouted out, “I will meet you later, Orion. I promise.”

Orion looked behind him, his smile returning, bright and handsome as ever before he disappeared down another hall.

For a moment both royals were silent, one glaring angrily, the other with a simple smile.

Finally Starscream snarled, “What do you…”

In three great strides Overlord was on him, his huge servo wrapping around his heir’s throat and lifting him off the ground.

The King smiled as Starscream tried to scream, tried to call out, but his vocalizer was crushed under the larger mech’s servo. “Shhhhh, my son. Shhhhhh…” Overlord’s peaceful smile melted away and his optics blazed their terrible crimson light. “You have been keeping secrets from me Starscream. That… that disappoints me… soooo very much.”

“Ack….aaaack…” The Prince strangled out, his optics blazing as brightly as his Sire’s. He tried to rip at the servo holding him up, yet Overlord merely snorted at the irritating scratches.

“I do hate being disappointed, and by my heir no less. I must admit my son,” Overlord dragged him close, his hot vents brushing over Starscream’s faceplates as he growled, “I feel _betrayed_.”

Starscream grit his denta, and ripped at the large servo wildly, some of his scratches dug deep enough to draw energon but both mechs knew it was useless. **_I can’t… argh… I can’t get free…._**

Overlord straightened, “Come my child, let’s go for a walk shall we?” He lowered his arm and began dragging the Prince’s frame beside him. Overlord whistled a little tune as he walked, the smaller mech gasping and writhing in his servo, terror and rage ripping through him wildly.

The King passed a few guards on his way yet they just quickly flattened themselves against the walls, their optics wide as they watched  the two mechs pass. Overlord nodded at them, yet his optics blazed deadly promises of agony if they were to get in his way.

Starscream felt his processor start to glitch both from pain, and lack of venting. He suddenly heard a door open, and felt his Sire lift him before he was sailing through the air. His small frame _crashed_  into something and he fell in a mangled heap on the floor.

“SHOCKWAVE!” The King screamed out, as Starscream vented raggedly and tried to figure out where he was.

His static filled optics began to clear to find himself in a lab of sorts. He had never been to this part of the castle and honestly didn’t know the castle had a lab.

“King Overlord?” Shockwave walked out into the main area of the lab, his purple helm tilting curiously at Starscream’s shaking frame.

“Coding, now!” The King demanded, his red optics burning down into Starscream’s madly.

Shockwave’s singular optic widened. “My Lord, thus far, Soundwave is the only mech that has successfully survived the process.”

“I. Don’t. Care.” The hulking mech said, his voice suddenly very still, yet its tone left no doubt to his conviction.

“Coding?” Starscream asked, his voice gruff from being strangled. He looked up to the scientist, his optics pleading. “Shockwave, I don’t know what he wants but please, please don’t…Aaaack!”

Starscream’s pleas were cut off as the King grabbed his neck once again and slammed him down onto one of the berths. The smaller mech huffed out painfully, the terror in his spark growing with every klik. **_Frag it all! He has finally lost it! He doesn’t care if I make it through this! He is a monster! A MONSTER!_**

“Shockwave!” The King demanded, irritated by the scientists apparent hesitancy.

The purple mech looked over his King worriedly. Normally, he had no qualms about experimenting, but the Prince…  Shockwave had practically raised the young Prince. As his Sire was always off at war, and he was the Prince’s mentor, he had come to appreciate the younger mech’s brilliance. To enslave him with coding, it would be a terrible waste of a beautiful mind and if there was one thing Shockwave appreciated it was the wonders of the processor. “King Overlord. Perhaps you should ease your spark, I am uncertain you would be able to forgive yourself were your heir unable to survive.”

Overlord’s helm lifted slowly, the King completely ignoring the struggling mech beneath him as his optics bore into the grounder. “Either you do this now Shockwave, or I will rip your helm from your shoulders.”  
The King’s voice sounded far more calm than the insanity that raged in his optics.

The purple mech hesitated for just a moment more, well aware of Starscream’s desperate optics before he nodded slowly. “Please strap him down, my Lord.”

Starscream felt his spark grow hollow as he watched Shockwave walk off to prepare whatever he was going to do to him. He had known the mech was mad, but he had hoped…

Overlord growled at him as he began to force his far smaller limbs into the bindings that were attached to the berth. “You betrayed me. Your own SIRE! I have tried with you Starscream, for vorns, I have tried! I even spared your _pathetic_ life when your Carrier had you! YOU THINK I WANTED SUCH A WEAK HEIR! HUH!? NO! No… but she loved you… so I let you live, and this… THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?”

Starscream gasped as his throat was finally released and his last wrist strapped down, “YOU MONSTER!” He cried, spitting at the larger mech as he did. “YOU HATED ME SINCE THE BEGINNING! You hated me because she loved something more than…ARRGH!”

His optics filled with static and helm with blinding pain as his Sire punched his helm. He immediately tasted his own energon, and groaned as the agony receded to a dull throb.

“SHUT UP! Shut up you puny, pathetic excuse for a PRINCE!” As Overlord looked over the stunned mech he began laughing, “You know, I was just going to spark up that fool Megatron. Spark him and rule over both Kingdoms, but now… NOW I will bear witness to the birth of a Prime, and I have all the pieces I need right here! Ironhide… Prime’s heir, and you… if you survive.”

Starscream glared at the larger mech, “YOU CAN FRAG OFF! I am not going to help your sick plans in ANY manner!”

The older mech laughed harder, his servo petting the Prince’s gently, “Yet you already have, even as you attempted to betray _me_. It will be much easier to breed the Prime with a mech he already has feelings for.”

Starscream looked at his Sire confused, “What… what do you mean? I won’t breed with him! I won’t do slag to help you hurt Orion, you BASTARD!”

Overlord looked up as Shockwave pulled over the console he had been working on the day before, and his smiled grew wickedly. “Oh my son… if you survive this, you won’t have a choice, and maybe just maybe… I will get the respectful, appreciative heir I deserve. Then again, if you don’t survive… I have my ways of getting what I want, and as you know my son… I _always get what I want_.”

Starscream gaped at the older mech just to feel his helm pulled back roughly and something shoved into his intake. He looked up at Shockwave, his optics filling with coolant as he did so.

“This will be excruciating. Bite onto that if you need.” The scientist said, his tone holding almost something akin to regret as he pulled open the Prince’s medical port, and another at the base of his helm.

**_NO! NOOO! Stop! FRAG IT STOP!_ **

Starscream shivered in disgust and horror as he felt the cool prongs of a cable enter both ports, and he shuttered his optics. **_What is going to happen to me? What… what is he doing? Will I survive this and if I do… will I wish I hadn’t._**

As the odd tingle of an unknown code filtered through his systems, the Prince felt his panic bloom higher, as well as… his regret. **_I should have grabbed Orion and RUN! I should have told him, warned him… That FOOL Megatron can’t keep him SAFE! Orion… I wish… I wish I had told you how I feel, how you make me feel… how…_**

“MMMHHHHHH!” The Prince felt his frame arch off the berth as acid seemed to suddenly be coursing through him. The code that slithered through him felt wrong, he didn’t know what it was, or what it was doing to him, but slowly he felt as if his frame was no longer his own.

 ** _ARRRRGH PLEEEEASE! NOOOO! HEEEELP MEEE! MAKE IT STOOOP, MAKE IT…_** His frame finally fell back to the berth limply as he fell to emergency stasis.

Overlord pulled up his stool as he watched. Perhaps he should have felt some ache seeing his only heir in such agony, but instead he let his processor swim through the possibilities that had suddenly been presented to him.

He smiled darkly as he remembered the Prime’s heir. How easily the smaller mech fell to his kindness… He shook his helm, between Megatron needing approval so desperately, and the young Prime just needing a kind smile, picking these mechs apart was proving to be almost too easy, yet he was not foolish enough to feel confident.

Megatron was an incredible opponent, fearsome and if Overlord was honest with himself, he wasn’t sure he would be able to beat the mech in a fight. He had already lost, and the other King hadn’t even recharged beforehand…

Overlord growled as he thought of the younger King. **_He could still prove to be an issue… my plans have all changed now, and I need to be careful with this. I do not have a path now, just many pieces, and I can’t forget the smaller pieces… that is what wins the game in the end…_**

The run in with those two royals had been a gift, for now Megatron would probably be even more open to accepting him. Yet there was more he could do. He thought of the slave Chroma, perhaps if he could speak with her he would have another ally…

**_I think it is time to take a walk around. This castle seems in unrest as it is, find the trigger points, and build around them… yesss…_ **

The massive King smiled wider as he stood. “Shockwave, I shall return later. Notify me if he wakes before I return, I would like to meet my new, _compliant_ heir as soon as possible.”

The scientist looked up from one of the screens he was monitoring. “And if he does not survive?”

Overlord looked down at his child, his heir. The King’s optics watched as the younger mech twitched, and his chassis heaved, he may be in stasis but the effects from the code were still very much active, “Then I will have to tell King Megatron he had to return to Vos unexpectedly, pity I was hoping for some _quality_ time…  Rip his frame to pieces and fit them nicely in a sealed crate. I will at least honor him by smelting him at home.”

The King chuckled as he made his way out of the lab _. **I have too much to do, and not enough time… manipulation is a dangerous game, and complicated process. I need to find all of my pieces before I can truly set the board.**_

Overlord found himself whistling once again as he made his way up to the higher levels of the castle and he realized how excited he felt. He had not played a game like this in so very long... perhaps he was a bit rusty, but he was patient... he could learn once more.

_**I have not felt this alive in far too long. What a truly magnificent game this shall be...** _

_**....................** _

When they finally got the call from Mirage, Magnus almost fainted. He along with so many others had immediately run towards the upper level of the base, mechs waiting _patiently_ for their chance to get on the lift. 

They all gathered round the ground bridge, all members of Haven were present, even the sparklings though the breem was so late.

Magnus paced as he waited for Wheeljack to start the bridge, his spark and processor reeling with worry.  _ **What has he learned, has he found Orion? I wonder if Ironhide is alright? What are we going up against, what is going to be the next step? Oh Primus... please, please let there be good news. I have been your loyal servant for so long, please help ease the ache in my spark. Help me save my family, my people...**_

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the bridge roared to life, and the surrounding grounders froze. A klik... two... three...

Just as Magnus began to ready his weapons, uncertain if Mirage had perhaps been compromised, the smaller red mech stepped through.

"Ca, Ca!" Smokescreen's shrill cries were the first to fill the room until all mechs began to cheer at the red mech's return.

Jazz, who had been holding the little sparkling ran forwards, Mirage meeting him halfway as he threw his arms out and wrapped them around his sparkling.

"Ohhh Smokescreen!" Mirage cried out, his dermas pressing kisses everywhere he could on the little mech. The rest of the mechs cheered at the reunion, giving the two bots a moment of peace before descending upon Mirage. All remaining members of Haven hugged the mech tightly, and many of the Prime's grounders stepped forwards to pat the mech on the shoulder, or shake his servo, each congratulating him on his bravery, and return.

Magnus held back, his faceplates still and steady as he watched the on-goings before him, even as his servos twitched nervously.

The group of grounders eventually thinned, and made a path for their Prime to approach.

Mirage pulled his optics from his sparkling reluctantly as he looked up at the older mech.

"Mirage, welcome back." The Prime started yet... as the smaller mech's faceplates fell, and his optics grew dim the Prime felt his spark freeze. "What... what have you discovered?"

The smaller mech vented as Smokescreen tried to suckle on his digits, "Shhh love, don't stick those in there... Uhhh... Prime, well, good news is I found Orion, and he is alive."

Magnus wanted to feel good about that but the way the smaller mech said it tore at his spark in a bad way, "But?"

The red bot huffed, "Well, let's just say there is a lot going on and... and I don't know if a war is the best way to fix everything."

The larger mech looked at him, confusion and fear flickering through his optics. "Are you up for speaking a bit tonight, Mirage? I know it is late, and you wish to be with your family but... if you could..." The Prime had to stop as his emotions caught in his throat. He cleared his vocalizer, and rubbed his faceplates until he retained control of himself once again, "Ahem, if you could, please... please tell me about mine?"

__

 


	22. Storms and Splendor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS! YAY CHAPTER! I am sorry it has taken soooo long to update, but at least this chapter is super long haha. I have been working all along the way but it never seemed to fit what I wanted, grr... until now! Whoopie! Oh.. and Overlord's plan... I have more notes and diagrams then I know what to do with haha. I feel like I am writing freaking robot Game of Thrones haha.. Anywho, sorry for errors, and enjoy.

Orion walked slowly back through the halls. He wasn’t sure why, but leaving Starscream was weighing heavily on his spark. **_Why did he look so upset? Was it because of me? Was it because I ran? I didn’t mean to upset anyone I just wanted to get out. I needed to vent for a click without being watched or…_**

A sudden breeze hit the somber mech suddenly and he raised his helm to find an open window just a ways down the hall. He inhaled deeply at the sweet scent of the fresh air as he walked over to the window. The opening was rather high, and he could only just peek out if he stood on the tips of his pedes, but as he lifted himself, his servos gripping at the marbled edge to pull his frame higher  he vented brokenly at the splendor of the rising sun.

He gazed at the abundant colors that lit the sky, blues, oranges, reds, pinks, and he suddenly realized he didn’t know how long since he had been outside, been free. **_How long have I been here? How long have I been a… a slave?_**

He felt his spark ache as he tried to lift himself higher, his wide blue optics rising just above the lip of the window. He inhaled again, his optics shuttering as he felt the twin suns’ light warm his faceplates. An image of him playing with the sparklings fleeted through his processor unexpectedly, and he smiled. He remembered the warmth of the suns on his back as he chased Bee and Smokescreen around, the little ones giggling, and chirping happily as he played with them.

He remembered the long treks he would have to take to and from the river to gather what little fuel they could find, sometimes traveling alone and other times laughing with Prowl or Jazz. He remembered sitting in the main room listening to Ironhide telling stories of days long past, every mech listening quietly, the sparklings that could remain awake sitting on random mech’s laps. He remembered having an identity, a name, he remembered having pride, and honor, and hope…

“RAT!”

Orion flinched as he heard Ariel’s voice call to him from further down the hall and he opened his optics reveling in the glory of the painted sky one more time before miserably lowering himself back down into his prison.

He dejectedly turned his helm to watch the femme walk angrily up to him, her optics blazing.

“Mistre…” Orion never finished his greeting as the femme slapped him hard across his faceplates, and he stumbled back.

“What the _frag_ are you doing walking the corridors, AND without your _chain!?_ ” The enraged slave hissed at him, her optics scanning around the empty hall. “Are you trying to get Megatron in deeper trouble than you already _have_!? After everything he has done for you, you selfish piece of _scrap!_ ”

Orion vented wearily not bothering to rub his burning cheek, as he merely hung his helm before his,  _better_. “Forgive me, Mistress.” He said hollowly.

“By all rights I should beat you into the ground right here! Luckily our Master has asked if we find you we are to bring you to him right away.” She glared at him, “Once more you get _special_ treatment Rat, and you don’t even _care_!”

The way the femme said that made Orion look up at her. Her optics were still blazing, but there was a level of resentment and sorrow locked deep within, and Orion felt himself feeling badly for her. He _did_ get special treatment for a slave, and he could understand her anger at him not appreciating that fact. He was certain she hadn’t always been a gold caste, and she probably had a far worse experience than him, especially under Galvatron. To see him, an ungrateful Rat constantly getting favored. He could understand her ire.

He blinked as he realized what he was just thinking, and though true, it sounded very much like the thoughts of a slave, a true slave.  ** _But that is what I am now, isn’t it? No matter what Megatron says, at the end of each wretched day I fall asleep with a chain and collar…_**

He sighed dolefully and bowed to the femme, “Forgive me, Mistress. I _have_ been ungrateful.”

Ariel glared at him suspiciously for a klik, waiting for his usual sarcasm, or a snide remark but when he merely continued to stand there silent, and helm bowed as was proper of a slave of his station, she found herself confused.

 She shook her helm and looked away. “It is fine.” She said sharply, “Just follow me.” She reached into her subspace and pulled out a delicate chain, it didn’t have a block on it, but it would work well enough for _show_ until she got the Rat to his Master.

She reached over, clicking the chain onto Orion’s collar before tugging on it slightly. “Let’s go, Rat.”

 Orion nodded as he followed after her, keeping his optics to the ground as he walked.

The femme frowned as they walked, greatly surprised by the Rat’s submissiveness. She knew that he had been attacked the other night, but she didn’t know the details, and given that Megatron hadn’t returned to his berth since, she figured it had been probably pretty bad.

 ** _Everything this mech is involved in seems to get so much bigger than it has to. What is it about this mech that he can uproot so much, all the while being just a lowly white caste slave?_** She wondered begrudgingly. Megatron had been acting like a lovesick fool, and Chroma was growing more and more resentful of the Rat and the King.

Ariel had hoped Chroma’s run in with Blackout, and Orion helping her would have eased the other femme’s resentment, but it seemed as time went on, Chroma’s anger was just being fueled by the King’s special treatment of the Rat.

She couldn’t blame her fellow slave though, the Rat had been treated differently since he arrived, and never appreciated any of it! **_Although, he is just a Rat, I suppose he wouldn’t realize special treatment for a slave. BUT that does not excuse him from not caring about our Master. Megatron has placed himself in far too many dangerous predicaments because of this Rat, doesn’t he see that? Running around the castle without an escort, or chain!? How many royals have seen him like this? How many more will begin to whisper of our Master’s inability to control this mech, or his weakness towards a grounder?_**

She growled quietly, but as she looked back over at the Rat, she felt her spark ache at the look of utter despair in his dim optics. No longer was there that glint of defiance, that glow of fury… now they just stared numbly at the floor as he followed her without question. **_I wonder if he is becoming a Flawless?_** She wondered worriedly, her dermas frowning as she thought of what that might mean for both her Master and the Rat.

The _Flawless_ were a rarity. The reason for them being so rare was because most slaves that were _born_ into their station _happily_ served their Master’s, thus they retained some of their own processor, had their own feelings, and even, some would say, kept a piece of themselves. The _Flawless_ were perfect slaves. They didn’t think, they didn’t want for anything but their Master’s wishes. They retained none of their former self unless instructed to, all in all they were more like machines than bots at that point. They lived to serve, and without that, they were nothing.

When a slave became a _Flawless_ it was usually only seen when Rats had to be broken in, much like Cybertronian wildlife. For a Rat to receive the honor of becoming a slave was rare enough already, but they always seemed to handle the,  _life_ within slavery far worse than those born into it. She knew Ratchet had been broken in a long time ago and nearly became a _Flawles_ s because of it.

He was once a free Rat, and an educated one at that. How the older mech became so educated, she didn’t know as the medic didn’t speak of when he was free much. He would only reference his past when it came to certain illnesses or injuries his patients may have had, and as docile and quiet as he seemed now, when the medic had first come to the castle he had been a very different mech.

It was mostly through the chain of gossip amongst the slaves that Ariel had learned of how defiant the medic had been when first captured. He was said to have been one of the wildest Rats ever caught, and had it not been for his medical expertise he would have easily been smelted, or thrown to the mines. As it was though, he was slowly broken down piece by piece until he _finally_ submitted to King Galvatron, many said right at the cusp of becoming a Flawless. Apparently he had submitted right at the end because he didn’t want to be a mindless machine that would be responsible for caring for the other grounders. So, he sacrificed his pride and willingly embraced his fate as a slave becoming the Kingdom’s first grounder medic.

Ratchet’s presence was a gift to the other slaves as before him they had to suffer through the care of hateful flight frame trainees. They were treated little better than beasts, and their injuries usually only worsened. That was why the King had sought out a mech such as Ratchet, because too many of his slaves were dying from their mistreatment, both from their Masters, and the lack of care afterwards.

Ariel sighed, shaking her helm as she focused back on her current task. She led the uncomfortably silent Rat to where Megatron was holding his emergency meeting with the two royals Soundwave had dragged to his attention. She hadn’t been privy to know why the royals were brought before her Master, but she assumed it was something bad as they were held tightly by her Master’s guard.

She paused at the door uncertain if she should enter or not. Megatron had just told her to search for Orion and bring him here, he had not clarified whether or not to bring him inside.

**_Well frag it, I don’t want to be standing out here all afternoon. We will just be quite and…_ **

Suddenly there was a resounding roar from the other side of the doors, followed by the sound of crunching metal and another scream.

“What is going on, Mistress?” Orion asked suddenly, and the pink femme nearly jumped out of her plating at the sound. **_I had forgotten he was behind me. It sounds like fighting in there, maybe I should keep him outside for no…_**

The door before her shook and she and Orion jumped away from it as the large doors swung open and Megatron’s raging form stepped forwards. He seemed to falter as he found the two slaves just outside the door, blinking in surprise for a klik before his faceplates grew dark once again.

The hulking mech turned around and watched as  Soundwave dragged the two unconscious royals out of the room, both Ariel’s and Orion’s optics going wide as they stared at the ruined mechs. “Soundwave, take them out to where the line of exile begins, and leave them there.” Megatron looked at the darker mech pointedly, and Ariel had a sneaky suspicion Soundwave wasn’t just going to take the royals out to the wastes just for exile. She suspected they wouldn’t be alive past sunset.

Soundwave nodded, albeit jerkily as he walked away from the room, Megatron watching his guard for a klik before turning back to the two slaves. “Well done, Ariel. Thank you for finding him.”

Ariel bowed deeply, “Of course, Master.” The femme hesitated for a moment as she peeked into the room behind her King her optics searching. “Master? Have, have you heard from Chroma? I tried to get her over our comm, but she has not answered me.”

Megatron growled darkly his exhausted processor reeling in frustration. **_One more thing for me to worry about! It isn’t even the afternoon and already there has been so much that has gone wrong!_**

He peered over at the strangely silent Orion to find the smaller mech staring at the floor. The King frowned, worry lacing its way through his spark as he turned back to Ariel. “I was not aware of her absence. How long have you been trying to get in contact with her?”

Ariel fidgeted a bit before answering, “Not too long, only since this morning, Master. Once you commed us to search for Orion, that was the last time I spoke with her. I have not seen, or heard from her since.”

The King nodded, his optics narrowed in thought. “We shall deal with this after my meeting. Evidently a concern has come up amongst the royals, and they wish to address it as soon as possible. Orion,” He turned to the smaller mech, and Orion looked up at him despondently. “Uh... You will be with me for this meeting. Please remain silent, and sit by side. I know, I know what it looks like, but please, just for now listen to me?” Megatron pleaded with the smaller mech, ignoring the fact that he looked so weak in front of Ariel.

Orion nodded, “I will be good, Master.” He said numbly as he bowed.

Megatron felt his spark clench at the hollow response but grunted in approval. “Follow me both of you,” the King made his way back into the room he had just exited. He picked up some of the chairs that had fallen through the struggles of the royals and placed them around the larger table once more.

“Ariel, could you straighten out that area there? I would like the room to look clean before the others arrive. Orion, you will be placed on the rug next to my chair for the meeting, but first, if you could collect the pieces of that broken chair and place them at the back of the room? I will have Soundwave tend to them once he returns.”

“Yes, Master.” Both slaves said easily, and got to work on their chores. The King watched Orion go to work, his spark still tight at Orion’s apathetic state. **_He is acting just like after he awoke. What is happening to him? Is it because of those fraggers Thundercracker, and Skywarp?_**

Megatron growled quietly as he thought about how Soundwave had brought the two terrified mechs to him, the darker mech saying they were a gift from Overlord.

At first he had been confused by the odd _gift_ but as the two brokenly began to confess what they had done, it took the silver King everything he had not to rip them apart piece by piece right there, but he had to be careful with this situation.

Overlord _knew_ Megatron would have them, and that made his punishment of the filth have to be acceptable punishment according to the _system_. **_Or at least it needed to appear that way._** He thought with a grim smile. He didn’t like having to rely upon Soundwave to take care of his dirty work, but as he was expected for meetings and such, he did not have the time to properly punish the filth for their crimes. His beating of them hadn’t been nearly as satisfying as he had hoped, but it had helped ease his rage, a bit.

He looked back over at Orion as he worked. The smaller mech’s optics were dim, and his movements almost robotic in nature. His faceplates held no expression just an empty sort of acceptance, to the King he almost didn’t even look like the Orion he knew and loved.

**_Ohhh Orion, please, please don’t break. You deserve so much better than that. If only I could make these changes so much faster. I am trying, I promise. Just hold on. Hold on to that last bit of you, please?_**

**_………………………_ **

Overlord smiled at Chroma, laughing as she joked about whatever ridiculous drivel was coming out of her intake now. He groaned internally at the simplicity of the femme, but he had decided she would be helpful in his plan, so he forced himself to play the part, and pretend to give a frag about anything she said.

He looked over her, his optics openly scanning the femme’s frame with what he hoped was an admiring gleam. She devoured all of his attention greedily, and so eagerly it made his tanks roll. **_Pathetic whore. How Megatron would want one so simple as a merged slave is beyond me. How can he go from the Prime heir, to this?_**

She would be useful, and easy to manipulate, but the repetitive idiocy that spewed from her ever moving intake was taking its toll on the King. Luckily he was a patient mech, and his discipline kept him from just ripping her pretty little helm from her shoulders and calling it quits... but imagining it did seem to ease his tension.

He was in the midst of contemplating how long her processor would remain online after her helm was torn away when FINALLY, after another rant of her mistreatment, and how unfairly the Rat was being treated Overlord was commed by Soundwave.

He smiled and nodded to the femme but took the message silently.

 **:Royals Thundercracker, Skywarp beaten. S…s..sentenced… E..exiled, Master.”** The darker mech’s odd voice filtered through his audials.

 **:Very good. Take them to the labs, little one. Have Shockwave keep them in stasis for now. Do _not_ be seen bringing them there, understand? Once you are done, return to your King and as always confirm that you have done everything he asked. Make sure to allow the time of your reappearance be congruent with what he actually tasked you to do. Do not act in any way that would raise his suspicions. Also, check on my heir and report back to me.” ** Overlord commed silently.

 **:Un…understood, Ma…Master.:**  Soundwave’s voice grated out over his comm, and Overlord couldn’t help but smile at the little mech’s continued defiance. It was coming less often now, but he appreciated a mech that didn’t give in easily… not like the femme he was talking to currently.

As Chroma took a vent in to continue her relentless whining, Overlord interrupted her with a kiss to her servo, and finally, the slut shut her trap. “I can see that you are rather wounded by all of this, beautiful one. It is discouraging to hear that such troubles haunt your spark. I can tell you love your Master truly; only, perhaps he is just lost himself, yes?”

Overlord stepped away, his optics turning to a nearby window as he thought, “Becoming a King is no easy task, especially following a predecessor as dark as Galvatron. I am certain that he loves you, my dear. He is just confused. Perhaps I can help lead him in his new role, and hopefully far better than his own Sire. What do you think of that?” He smiled as he turned to her his optics soft and yet emitting the confidence he knew she needed to see.

“Oh, Master Overlord. I think if you could do that, it would help him so very much! It would help all of us! He needs to pull himself from this Rat, and I know I am not the only slave that thinks so!” Chroma exclaimed, her optics blazing with hope.

Overlord nodded, concern flickering through his optics, “Well my dear. Let me know who else I should speak to, if you do not mind. I know my slaves are the back strut of my entire kingdom! Without them, I would not be able to rule as proficiently as I do now. Your King must learn to see this as well, and any way I can help all of you or your fellow slaves. I am honored to do so.”

The blue femme’s optics filled with coolant as she nodded readily, “Yes, oh please Master Overlord! I knew you would understand! Thank you, Master!” She laughed lightly, her optics fleeting back and forth nervously for a moment. “Honestly, Master Overlord and I mean no disrespect to Master Megatron, but I long for a leader as competent as you, and I know many others do too.” The last part she said quietly, her guilt as apparent as the suns.

Overlord smiled gently and lifted her servo to his dermas once again, “I promise to help in any way I can, but… If I fail, and I will be spark broken if I do so. I want you, and any dissatisfied slaves to know, you are welcomed in Vos. I know that seems extreme, and I want you to know I _do_ have hope for your King but don’t you all deserve to live in a palace where you are not forgotten, and where you shall be able to live the lives you deserve?” He moved closer to the blue femme, his smile rugged and handsome as ever and he heard her invent weakly, “You are worth so much more than this. I confess myself entranced by your beauty and passion Chroma. To have a slave like you in my berth,” He kissed her servo once again, his optics blazing as he looked over her. “I would be humbled by the gift of your attention.”

Chroma sighed, perhaps a little nervously, but when she smiled afterwards Overlord knew he had her. “Thank you Master.” She said huskily, her frame shivering slightly as she did so.

Overlord frowned then and sighed dramatically, “I must attend a meeting now my beauty, but know I shall speak with Megatron, and not mention you at all! You have my word as a King, everything we have discussed shall be only between us. Let me see if I can help your King, and if I cannot… C _onsider_ coming back with me?” He asked the last part weakly, his voice sounding almost like a plea and inwardly he chuckled as she swooned.

“Per…perhaps, Master Overlord” The femme started, a blush covering her faceplates as she said it. “But I do love my King. I just wish, I wish…” She frowned and looked away, sorrow filling her optics.

“You wished he loved you.” Overlord said sadly, a soft smile forming as his servo cupped her helm comfortingly. “I understand. Do not, ever, feel bad for wanting to be loved! You deserve every happiness. I must go lovely one. Speak to your fellow slaves, and assure them that I shall try my best. I respect the young King, yet do not know him well enough to be certain of his merit. I promise to give him every opportunity to find his way though, that all of you may find yours as well. You all shall not be forgotten though, that… that I can assure you. At least, not by me.”

Chroma nodded readily, her optics dripping coolant as she smiled up at him, and Overlord laughed lightly. “Very well, beautiful. I can perhaps seek you out after you have spoken to the others? How might I contact you?”

“Oh! Ummm… here, here is my comm link, but,” The gold caste slave looked around worriedly once again. “I am not supposed to give it out Master.”

Overlord smiled at her, “Have no fear. This shall be our secret. You are so very brave Chroma, putting yourself out there for your fellow slaves. I am awed by your honor, and commitment to them.”

Chroma blushed deeper, “Thank you Master… for everything.”

Overlord nodded, his optics gleaming brightly as he began to make his way to the council room, Chroma trailing after him. “You deserve the praise beautiful one.” He called over his shoulder.

As the irritating femme giggled, he rolled his optics, but felt a sense of accomplishment.

He had Megatron’s personal slave wrapped around his digits, and the two royals Megatron had surely planned on killing… **_Or sending off to exile…_** Overlord scoffed as he walked.  **_The slaves are handled, and perhaps with the help of those sick royals, I can learn of more that have grievances. Now I need mechs from the military, and prison. What else can I dip my servos into? and will my ‘suggestion’ today keep Megatron busy enough to ignore all that is going on around him?_**

Overlord chuckled to himself, pleased with how things were slowly falling into place. He grinned at the royals and flight frames he passed, a simple tune humming from his vocalizer as he walked.

 ** _Everything seems to be working out rather beautifully thus far, but I shall not get over confident. I still need to obtain Ironhide!_** The King almost moaned out loud as he thought of what he would do with the mech once he had him in his servos.

**_Oh Ironhide… Beautiful Ironhide… it has far too long since I have been graced with your noble visage. I think it is long past time that we reunite. I wonder what sounds you can make._**

The King chuckled darkly, his chassis warming as he walked. **_Soon enough I shall have you writhing under my servos, and Magnus, he will come running like the blind fool he is. What a wonderful family reunion it will be._**

**_…………………………._ **

Orion knelt quietly as the royals began to file into the conference room, his dim optics stuck on the scuffed metal floor before him. He was chained to the large chair Megatron sat in and he rested on a small rug. **_Like a proper pet…_** He thought wearily.

He sighed, aware of how Megatron kept looking at him in concern, but he didn’t look back. His spark felt heavy, and yet empty and his processor seemed so sluggish. **_What is wrong with me? Why am I so tired? So worn…_**

He thought of his interaction with Ironhide, guilt eating at his spark but at the same time, he felt nothing about that as well. He liked this place, this place in his spark where nothing could hurt if he didn’t care. It felt warm, comforting even, why would he leave it, why should he care? All that brought was agony, and tears. Here he could handle every degrading or embarrassing punishment he was put through, and not feel bad for any of it.

He could be a slave, why did he keep fighting what he was? He had been a slave for so long now, he wasn’t escaping any time soon. So, so if he were stuck here, why not just let go and receive better treatment? **_Ratchet said I could work up in rank. I wonder what rights I would earn? Ariel seems to be free to walk the castle. Maybe I would be allowed to go to the archives and read with Starscream? All I would have to do is, is merge…_**

Ignoring his fear of what he would have to do to earn those rights he smiled slightly, hope rising in his spark as he thought of the Prince. **_He and I could read every day perhaps, if I was good and got my chores done. I wonder how many other languages I could learn? Would he teach them all to me? Perhaps Megatron would allow me to teach other slaves? He said he wants to see a change. What if, what if it were the three of us? Taking on this twisted system?_**

Orion smiled as he thought of the two mechs that had changed his perspective so vastly when it came to flight frames. Megatron was uncouth of course, and given his higher station more was demanded of him but Orion truly felt in his spark that the King meant what he said, and Starscream, the fact that he would question things, as well as not give up the wealth of knowledge. He frowned as he realized both of these mechs had such worth and what was he to them?

 ** _A slave? Why… What do they find in me that is so fascinating? Why was I spared? Why was I given the opportunity to become a slave and not executed? What am I compared to a King and a Prince? How do they find such worth in me?_** Orion frowned for a moment until he thought of his leader Ironhide no, his carrier.

Ironhide had made sure he was educated, wise, morale, learned in the skill of fighting, of history. Yes, he lied about his origins, his birth, but the more Orion thought of the older mech’s sacrifice, the worse he felt about how he had reacted.

**_Oh Ironhide, I have been through such waves of wretched realization recently, but that is no excuse to treat you the way I did. I don’t know what is wrong with me lately, but something seems to be slipping. Every day I am here I lose more of myself. Will there be a day where I no longer exist?_ **

Orion shook his helm, his wretched collar jingling sweetly as he did so. He grimaced at the sound. The metal’s ever present weight looming over his spark darkly as he peered around at the royals as they entered the conference room. These flight frames had fears of their own to contend with. Perhaps it wasn’t slavery, or starvation, but one slip of the glossa, one look at a grounder too closely, and they were suddenly placed within similar binds that held their own slaves.

He looked up at Megatron for a moment, his spark heavy as he scanned over the tired King. Megatron was no easy mech to work with, he was arrogant, and prideful, but in the quiet moments, when no one was watching him, he was simpler… softer, and far more honest with himself. The King had to live by rules Orion did not understand, restrictions that seemed foolish and just as controlling as those that governed the slaves they boasted their dominance over, but he tried.

Orion smiled as he looked up at the silver mech. He knew Megatron was not perfect, and also forced into circumstances he didn’t want to be in, much like himself, but at spark he knew, he hoped the King meant well.

Between both Starscream and Megatron, Orion felt a very, very small glimmer of hope grow in his spark. Yes he had been hurt, and abused here, but if all that amounted to change, to revolution, and peace. He could continue to sacrifice for the hope of a future that was better, couldn’t he?

“It is nice to see you smiling.” Megatron whispered over to him, and Orion froze instinctively, his reaction a blaring reminder of what that sacrifice might entail, and what it was currently doing to him. He looked up to his Mas… no Megatron, his vents easing from his initial fear and he tried to smile back at the now frowning King.

“Thank you, Master.” He said quietly, Megatron’s faceplates growing dim at the word Master.

“Orion. I, I am sorry that…” Megatron started when suddenly the doors to the room opened once again and Overlord’s hulking frame entered.

“Greetings, King Megatron!” The other King said happily, a wide smile upon his faceplates. “I want to thank you for calling this meeting so quickly.”

Megatron smiled back at the larger mech and nodded, “Greetings King Overlord. I was told that there was something of some import to discuss.”

The older King nodded as he settled heavily into the chair at the other end of the table, all of the royals looking at him, respect and awe flickering in their optics. Overlord peered at the two empty chairs that Skywarp and Thundercracker would normally occupy, his optics lingering over them pointedly for a moment before turning and smiling at the younger King.

Megatron nodded, a small appreciative smile gracing his faceplates. “So, what is it that you would like to discuss, King Overlord.”

The larger mech sighed as he leaned back comfortably, “I believe it is high time to throw a ball, Megatron.”

The royals around the table clapped, each always excited to find a reason to celebrate, but Megatron just looked at the older King curiously. “A ball? Well that sounds _intriguing_ , but what are we celebrating?”

The blue mech smiled grandly, “Well, beyond our continued peace,” The King started with a chuckle, “as you are the newly crowned King of Kaon, it is time to consider creating some heirs, but to do that you would need a _mate_.” Overlord smiled broader as the royals around the table nodded and cheered. “So, I propose a ball to find you one. We shall invite all of the neighboring royals, and allow you to choose a fitting Queen.”

Megatron’s faceplates remained neutral and still, but inside his chassis his spark was racing. **_What a fool I am! I hadn’t even considered such a proposal being made and yet that is always expected! Arrrgh… with everything that has been occurring recently, and Orion…_**

The King desperately wanted to look down at the smaller mech, reassure him that this meant nothing. He could easily play the part, meet the nobles but continue in his efforts to begin to dismantle the wretched system that governed them all, but he forced himself to smile and nod at the royals gathered.

“I concur. I think it is about time to consider a mate. When might this ball occur?” The silver King asked politely, beside him he could hear Orion invent deeply and he felt his spark ache at the fear he heard there.

……………

Orion gasped, his venting ceasing as he listened to the royals speak. **_Megatron needs to find a mate? What, what would that mean for me? What happens to consort slaves when the King becomes bonded?_**

Megatron’s sure voice broke rang over his panicked frame smoothly. “I concur. I think it is about time to consider a mate. When might this ball occur?”

“As soon as possible!” One royal said quickly.

The others hooted in consent. “What of Starscream? Then we could have a wonderful union between the two major Kingdoms?” Another Lord suggested, each royal scanning from Megatron to Overlord.

Orion’s spark skipped with hope, his helm rising to look at Megatron. **_Would he choose the Prince? If he does, would they keep me then? Would Starscream want to be bonded with Megatron? Megatron and the Prince always seem to be at odds. Could they see past their differences and form a solid union between the kingdoms?_**

Overlord chuckled, “King Megatron has already said that he does not desire such a union, and I cannot fault him for his choice.” Some of the royals chuckled at this but Megatron tilted his helm thoughtfully.

“Well, I cannot absolutely dismiss the logic in such a match.” He said quietly, and a hush of surprise fell over the table.

Overlord peered at him curiously, honest shock fleeting through his optics, “Truly? I am surprised by this change of spark, King Megatron. May I ask why you are willing to consider it?”

Megatron’s servo unconsciously fell to his side and he began to rub Orion’s helm gently. Orion ignored the pet like nature of the gesture as he waited nervously for the King’s answer. “Merely that it would make sense, King Overlord. As your heir has been here for so long, I have come to appreciate him more than I had before.” Megatron suddenly looked around the table. “Speaking of the Prince, where is your heir, King Overlord?”

The other King sighed, “My apologies, there was some strife in Vos, and he agreed to tend to the issue through holovid. He should be joining us soon enough, or depending upon the severity of the concerns he may have to return back to Vos as soon as possible.”

“Starscream may LEAVE!?” Orion’s intake opened before he could control himself, and he watched as every optic turned to him suddenly, most flashing in anger and disgust.

Megatron groaned as he rubbed the smaller mech’s helm more firmly, a silent warning of sorts Orion was sure, but he couldn’t have stopped the question had he tried.

“Quiet.” The silver King said sternly, yet Orion felt like his spark was going to jump out of his chassis.

 ** _He can’t leave! What, what if he doesn’t return!? He, he said he would see me! I haven’t been able to thank him for, for everything! If he leaves I… he CAN’T GO! He means too much to, to…_** Orion stopped that train of thought quickly, it was dangerous, so dangerous to have hope here. Hope could destroy him, in fact it _was_ destroying him! The fact that he had felt hopeful just a klik before and now he was faced with both Megatron needing a mate, and the possibility of Starscream leaving far sooner than expected just proved how wretchedly dangerous _hope_ could be.

Overlord looked at him thoughtfully, his optics being the only one out of the royals gathered that held no malice, “Yes, Prince Starscream may have to return to Vos, slave. Does this trouble you?”

Orion’s optics were bulging and Megatron looked at him furiously. The King’s faceplates were grim with a not so subtle frown, telling Orion to sit down and shut up, but the panic that was raging in him pushed him forwards. “Yes King Overlord, why, why could you not attend to the problem?”

There were gasps around the table as the Rat questioned the King, and Megatron grit his denta. **_Damnit Orion, can you never stay SILENT!? Do not be so thoughtless!_**

“Slave, stay quiet or you _will_ be punished.” Megatron said darkly, inside his spark was pleading with the smaller mech to listen. **_Please, please Orion stop this! I cannot protect you from everything damnit! Questioning a King, during a royal conference!? YOU FOOL! They will rip you apart!_**

Orion’s frame was shaking as he stared at Overlord, his venting growing faster as his panic spread. **_Starscream… Leaving!? No… NO! He promised, he promised to see me again!_**   ** _He looked so scared earlier, and I, I just LEFT HIM! Was this why he was scared, because he would have to leave!? He can’t leave! He and Megatron are the only mechs that… He just… We HAVE STORIES TO FINISH! HE, HE PROMISED!_**

 Orion suddenly stood, his optics wide and servos fisted. He heard Megatron growl, but he ignored the King as he stared across the table of self-absorbed nobles, and pleaded with Overlord. “Why Master!? Why must _he_ leave!? _You_ are the King, should it not be _your_ responsibility to oversee any high-order grievances within your kingd…”Orion never finished as Megatron’s servo unexpectedly backhanded his helm. It wasn’t a terribly hard hit, but it surprised him enough that he tripped and toppled backwards, much to the amusement of the other royals.

“ENOUGH RAT!” Megatron’s booming voice called over his ringing audials, and Orion whimpered as he tried to lift himself only to feel Megatron’s pede fall to his chassis. He looked up fearfully, his wide optics rising to Megatron’s blazing red ones. “You will apologize to the King, now!”

Orion felt coolant fill his optics, but he didn’t let any fall as he shook with the familiar sense of terror that filled his every moment these days. He tasted energon on his dermas, apparently between Ariel’s strike and then Megatron’s, his lips had finally split and his energon dripped down his chin slowly.

Megatron stood over him, his red optics raging with a storm of emotions as he glared at Orion. “WELL SLAVE!?” The King roared out once more, his spark breaking at the show he had to put on, and at the sudden dimming in Orion’s optics as he fell to the apathetic state he had recently embraced. **_Orion… You fool! Why, why must you pull at strings that are held too far above BOTH of us!?_**

The Rat nodded as Megatron’s pede moved, and he moved to kneel on his pathetic little rug once more. He looked up to the other King, noting how Overlord peered at him curiously, his optics shinning with a shadow of sorrow. “For…forgive me, Master Ove…Overlord.” He said brokenly his optics falling back to the marred surface of the floor.

“It is fine Megatron. I enjoy a slave with some _iron_.” Overlord laughed, breaking the tension that had fallen over the group.

Megatron huffed as he sat back down, “As do I. This one just needs to know his _limits_.” He said angrily, hating how empty Orion looked yet again. The smaller mech’s lower derma continued to bleed lazily as he stared at nothing. “Ariel, take him out of here. I shall deal with him later.”

As the femme moved to unlock Orion’s chain one of the royals growled and stood quickly from his chair.

“Megatron, you let that Rat get away with far too much!” Lord Hotlink said darkly, his faceplates drawn down in disgust, and optics glaring.

As other royals nodded around the table Megatron felt his spark grow cold. He kept his faceplates still as another royal stood, his servo hitting the table under him hard. “I agree! How many times shall we suffer through his insolence and yet you keep him close! He is nothing more than a _pet,_ one that tried to _kill_ you may I remind us all, and here he sits, opening his filthy intake and challenging a visiting KING!? Why, under your Sire that would be enough of an insult to warrant Empurata!”

Megatron felt his frame stiffen, his servos fisting as he moved forwards in his chair, preparing to defend himself or Orion if any of the royals were to attack. He would be damned before any mech ever attempted such a sick and twisted surgery upon Orion! He felt his denta grit, half aware as Ariel moved to his side, her own anger vibrating within her field wildly as she stood by her King’s side.  **_Shall this be it then? The moment when it all comes crashing down? All because of fragging Starscre…_**

“ENOUGH!” Overlord yelled out, his optics burning brightly as he looked over the other royals. His voice seemed to echo for far too long within the room, and its power shook each mech with its authority, even Megatron.

The visiting King stood slowly, his denta showing as he snarled at those present. “How weak have we become to insist on such mutilations just because a slave is outspoken? Are you all so cowardly? So easily insulted, so _PATHETIC_!?” True anger rang through the King’s frame as he scanned the bots before him, “This is appalling. We are the Lords of this planet, we rule over _all_ , and just because one slave voices his concerns we are to fall to the barbaric rituals of times long past!? WE ARE NOT IN GALVATRON’S KINGDOM! Respect your new King, _remember_ your honor, AND  _never forget_ who fought to give you all the _luxuries_ you selfish halfwits enjoy every solar-cycle.”

Overlord vented violently, his denta grinding as he stared disgustedly over the royals before him. “None here but Megatron and I have shed energon for our race, NONE! Yet you sit here with your _fancy_ energon, and _sculpted_ cubes and think you know better!?”

The King growled darkly, the sound of it was guttural, and terrifying. He looked towards the wide optics of Orion, awed, and proud as he found the smaller mech to be one of the few within the room that did not cower before his fury, but stared at him as an equal.  ** _Even as he sits with chains around him_**.

He smiled as he then scanned over Megatron. The silver King was charged and ready for a fight and between the two young mechs, Overlord had to admire their fire, their passion, but most of all their _defiance_. He wasn’t certain how his plan would work in the end, but he found himself thinking of how he would be proud to be the one to kill Megatron, if the need arose. The young King was not perfect, but he held a fire that seemed all but lost these days.

“I excuse the lowly _Rat_ for his discretions.” Overlord started, his blazing optics sweeping over the collected fliers, his shadow almost covering the entire table as he glared at them all. “I am more keen to forgive a Rat from the wastes then the supposedly educated, privileged, and yet _fragile_ royals I see before me now!” He leaned closer to the table, sneering at the filth before him. “Never forget just why you have this blessed life mechs for it was not _you_ that bled for it, killed for it. W _e_ did.”

With that the older King vented and turned to Megatron, his faceplates easing as he looked at the silver mech. “I purpose the ball occur within three days’ time, King Megatron. If you would honor me by having it while I still reside within your great kingdom?”

 Megatron fought gaping at the other King, his spark and processor still reeling from all that had been discussed. “I agree, King Overlord. I would be honored to have you there, my friend.”

Overlord smiled at the term, his optics growing soft as he looked over the younger King, as well as the Prime’s heir. “You honor me. Now please excuse me, I must address the chaos within my own Kingdom.” He looked towards Orion, his faceplates kind and thoughtful. “I shall try and have my son say farewell if he is to leave young one.”

Orion bowed, his wild processor trying to catch up with all that had occurred as he watched the visiting King throw open the large doors and leave.

The stunned royals all bowed to Megatron as they too took their leave, their frames trembling slightly as they did so, and soon it was only Ariel, Orion, and Megatron left within the chamber, each of them reeling from the strange and chaotic meeting.

Megatron grabbed his helm, his vents finally falling to the panic that had built in his frame as he heard the others speak of Empurata and Orion… “Gods…” he whispered out, as his frame slumped around him.

Ariel placed her servo upon her King’s shoulder, “I, I do not know what you are doing Master, but I suspect we shall need to face more questions and accusations as we did today I just want you to know… I am here, for you, and, and any you value,” She said looking down at the Rat with a small uncertain smile. “no matter what.”

The silver King looked up at his slave, his red optics searching hers desperately for truth, for trust, for honesty, and he found himself smiling back at her. “What did I ever do to deserve you, lovely one… Ariel?”

The femme laughed lightly, her optics glistening with coolant, “You were kind. You saw me as more than just a prize, or pet. You… You were _you_ , Mas…no… Megatron.” The femme said nervously, but as the King smiled back at her she felt her spark ease. She sighed as she peered back down at the Ra.. Orion. “And you have done the same for him, and I confess I have not given him the same respect, _gift_ that you gave me. Forgive me Ra.. Orion, I have, I have been in this system my whole life. To see beyond its walls, it is hard to do sometimes.”

Orion blinked at her in surprise, his helm still aching from both of the strikes he had received earlier, and he licked at his cut unconsciously as he tried to think of a response.

 Megatron looked down at the smaller mech, his earlier fear dissipating as he saw the damage on the smaller mech’s faceplates. “Ohhhh… Orion…” He moaned out, dropping his helm into his servos once more. **_I had told him I never wanted to hurt him again. Look what I have done now._**

Megatron felt stretched thin, and exhausted. He had royals going against him, Chroma was unknown in her intentions, he had to worry about appearing to find a ‘mate’, he had to keep Orion safe, he had a legend of a King walking his castle, he wanted to change the system, and now…

The King felt his optics sting, coolant threatening to form but he refused to fall to tears of self-pity. He merely hung his helm and vented brokenly as he tried to gather himself.

**_Primus… how am I going to do all of this? Who can I trust, and who must I be wary of? What am I to do with Orion? If Starscream leaves who can help me keep him safe? The Prince, the Prince…_ **

Megatron felt his spark grow heavy as he thought of Starscream and how Orion had reacted to the possibility of the mech leaving. **_Does he love him so much? Does Starscream mean so much to him? Do, do I mean nearly as much or…_** Suddenly the image of him smacking the smaller mech fleeted through his processor and he moaned brokenly once more. Why would Orion love him? All he had shown him was pain, and the horrors that had befallen the mech since coming to his castle.  Was he just fooling himself with the hope that he could earn the other mech’s affections?

“Master?” Orion’s small voice called to him and Megatron felt sick with the title. **_But he has been trained well hasn’t he?_** The silver mech thought of Ironhide’s words to him and he realized that perhaps the mech was right.

Megatron felt like his spark was on fire, his frame trembling as he spiraled deeper and deeper into the chaotic storm within him.

“Master, are you well?” Ariel asked, her field and voice filled with worry.

Megatron vented, fighting desperately to pull himself back, to keep it all together. **_Stop this, you are a KING! Lift your helm and face this slag like the mech you are supposed to…_**

Suddenly the doors to the conference room opened, and Megatron forced his helm to rise, his optics looking up to find Soundwave entering silently. He squinted at the mech curiously as he noticed how oddly clean the mech looked for having gone out to the line of exile. He probably wouldn’t have noticed any other day, but given his growing suspicions these days, he found himself looking at everything a little closer.

 ** _Perhaps he cleaned himself before returning? He has acted so strangely lately. The lack of sand just adds to this, what is going on?_** The King continued to stare at the darker mech until he stopped along the side of the table.

“Duties ac..accomplished.” The smaller mech said, his vocalizer glitching as it seemed to do these days, and the King’s frown deepened.

“Thank you, Soundwave.” The King said easily, keeping his concern out of his voice. He tilted his helm, his optics falling to the smaller mech’s pedes. “No winds today?” He asked gently, his suspicions growing as he saw the darker mech tremble, just slightly before he answered.

“A… affir..mative.” Soundwave said his vocalizer still glitching, but the inflection within the darker mech’s voice sounded strange, almost hopeful?

…………….

Soundwave nearly fainted as his King asked about the winds, and he realized how clean his frame was! The winds always left any mech a bit filthy as they kicked up the sands easily, but here he stood clean and shiny.  ** _I had completely forgotten to make it look as if I had been out in the wastes! Thus the code didn’t see it as a conscious choice to raise suspicions!_**

He felt his spark glow with hope as Megatron continued to look over him thoughtfully. The silver King leaned forwards, his optics soft. “Hmmm, good. I wouldn’t have wanted you to go through any more trouble than necessary. Soundwave… how have you been recently? I have noticed a glitch in your vocalizer recently.”

“So…Soundwave r..rem..ains we..ll.” Soundwave choked out the lie, his spark now hammering in his chassis. **_Does he know!? Does he suspect? Please my King, look closer! Look closer for all of our sakes!_**

Megatron nodded slowly, his optics narrowed and calculating, “Do you know why you are having such difficulties with speaking.”

The darker mech’s frame felt like it was on fire as it burned with hope. “Affirmative.”

Megatron’s optical ridge rose, but he merely nodded. “Soundwave… it was Shockwave that preformed the mutilations to your vocalizer, wasn’t it?”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave would have run and hugged the larger mech could he have. **_He may not know, but is he digging now!? I am telling the truth and by all rights none of these answers should cause suspicion! If I lied about Shockwave, he would know, but by confirming it I am also, hopefully giving him reason to explore his concerns!_**

“I see…” Megatron said quietly,  his processor whirling within his helm.   _ **Each recent 'affirmative' has been expressed with his normal clarity, and each held an inflection of hope, and perhaps truth? What is happening to you, Soundwave? I must speak to him alone. Something is not right, I feel it within my spark.**_

He looked over to where Orion sat silently beside him. The smaller mech’s optics were staring at the floor, apparently having fallen into that wretched state once more.

Megatron sighed inwardly as he turned towards Ariel. “Lovely, could you escort Orion back to my quarters? I need to speak with Soundwave for a moment. Orion…”

Orion looked up as his designation was called, his dim optics settling on his Master’s immediately. “Yes Master?”

Megatron grit his denta but shook off his disgust. “Please follow Ariel back, and listen to what she says? Please, please try and behave, I beg you. I cannot protect you everywhere, and the disgust I feel when I hit you… I, I am so very sorry for today.”

Finally some light seemed to filter through his optics, and Orion nodded somberly, “I deserved it Mas… Megatron, I should be the one apologizing.” He looked away for a moment, his heavy spark throbbing in his chassis. “I know, I know you try and make this better for me, and I am sorry how I continue to make it so difficult for you. Forgive me.”

Megatron blinked at the kneeling mech, hope rising in his spark at Orion’s words. “I… I thank you. Thank you for forgiving me, and understanding.”

Orion looked back at him, his optics glowing a little brighter and a small smile forming on his torn dermas. “We are both learning it seems.”

Megatron chuckled, a small smile forming on his faceplates as well. “Yes, yes I suppose we are.”

“We _all_ are,” Ariel’s voice said quietly, pulling both mech’s optics up to her. She smiled at them, leaning down to kiss her Master’s helm softly before making her way to undo Orion’s chain.

Orion’s optics dimmed a bit as he stood, staring at his chain dejectedly, but he shook his helm and forced himself to smile at Megatron. The silver mech stood as well, his optics fleeting between Soundwave and Ariel for a klik, before returning to Orion.

“I, I love you Orion Pax." Megatron said softly, his spark hammering in his chest as he admitted it before both Ariel and Soundwave. He figured they both _knew_ , and even if he was concerned over Soundwave, the fact that he already had figured it out, him admitting it aloud would hold no more power than it already had.

Orion though looked horrified, and scared, “Mas..Master…” He said nervously, his optics racing between the bots around him, his processor reeling with worry. **_Megatron, what are you doing!? Why are you putting yourself out there to…_**

His shock grew as the larger mech leaned down, his frame freezing as Megatron wrapped his arms around him, and his dermas brushed against his. “I love you Orion, and we both have parts to play, for now. Yet, I hope one day, when we are no longer chained to our classes, when this accursed system is fixed, and you are free of that wretched collar… That I can take you for my mate, if I have proven my worth, to you.”

Orion gasped, his open lips drawing Megatron’s in, and together the two mechs fell into the comfort of each other. Both were overwhelmed, in far over their helms, but hope it seemed, hope was what would keep them going through each storm… their hopes and their dreams.

Orion whimpered as he leaned into the King, finding comfort within his strong arms, and suddenly he realized perhaps it wasn’t so bad to hope, to feel for if he denied himself those aspects… he would never get to revel in the splendor of a moment like this.


	23. Bitter Consequences (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllo! So this chapter ended up being a monster, soo I had to split it up so I could edit it better. Here is Part 1 of Bitter Consequences. Should have the other half out by tomorrow, BUT I am hoping to see Bumblebee in theaters soooo it might be late tomorrow, or Monday. The web is closing in, and things happen... don't hate me... Sorry for errors, and enjoy!

Orion kept his helm down as Ariel led him through the halls back up to his Mas… no, Megatron’s quarters. His spark was whirling with his last kiss with the other mech, and how he had come right out and basically asked for his spark… Right there, in front of Ariel, and Soundwave, and he didn’t know how he felt about any of it.

Part of him drowned in the constant sea of confusion he always fell into with the King. Here he was a slave, and yet the King loved him? Why?

There other part of him was oddly, excited? Through everything that had happened he had _fought_ , as best he could, but maybe if he would just accept that this was his life now, he could improve his experience so much more by playing the part? That wasn’t giving up, that was logical, yes? He wasn’t giving in, he was working with the tools that were presented to him. He wasn’t losing himself, he was preserving it!

**_Aren’t I…_ **

His spark said otherwise, but his processor needed to be in control here! He couldn’t just constantly keep being attacked and destroyed because he was too prideful to become… To…

He sighed, his spark and processor warring within his frame, but, maybe Megatron wasn’t lying, maybe he actually _did_ love him? If he did, how much of a difference could they make together, _and_ if Megatron chose Starscream as a mate until then…

Orion looked at the chain that hung from his neck, his spark clenching at the sight, but he fought to force his processor accept it presence.

This chain, this collar didn’t _define_ him, they were just circumstantial, and for show. They were normal here, a way to identify station, not the mech who wore it… If he told himself enough that all of this was acceptable, that it was alright, if he made things easier for himself and Megatron, then maybe the pain in his spark would ease as well!? Maybe, he could find some happiness in being a sla…

Orion’s vent caught in his chassis, and he stopped himself from feeling sorrow at that thought. **_I can find happiness in being a sla… In being a…_**

His servo suddenly went to his chassis, where he knew the word _whore_ was still burned into his plating. Its hateful visage now merely concealed up with a few layers of paint, but still, there it remained. The irony of that, comparably to that of his accepting becoming a slave, was not lost on him. No matter how privileged a slave may seem, or what color their pretty brand may be, at the end of the day, a slave was a slave. No amount of paint could ever truly cover up that stain…

 ** _Am I ready to accept this? Am I willing to give up my defiance, my last shred of pride? It would all be better though, and Master, NO… Arrrrgh, Megatron…_** Yet again he easily fell to calling Megatron his Master, it came from his dermas so easily these days, even as Megatron begged him not to, and that terrified him. **_I even called Ironhide my…_**

He vented out, exhaustion filling him as he walked silently behind Ariel.

The pink femme had been watching Orion for most of their walk, his pained faceplates so different from the ones he wore as he was embraced by her King. **_Megatron loves Orion… I feel as if I should feel jealous? Then again, I love Megatron, and I am certain he loves me, it is just a, different kind. I have known that for a long time. For him to LOVE Orion, a Rat, a slave, I never thought I would see the day a King allowed himself to risk so much for something like this. Though, if it all falls apart, what will happen to me, or Chroma? Am I willing to risk my future for this scandal? My Master has risked for me though, I… I owe it to him, for saving me from Galvatron so long ago. So I suppose…_**

She sighed as she made her way up the long steps in the main hall the silent mech behind her following  when she caught Chroma standing outside of her Master’s door. The other femme was talking with a group of other pleasure slaves, each nodding and speaking quietly together. **_That is odd… we were ordered to go look for the Rat… What is she doing outside of the room still, and just chatting away? Has she been here this whole time?_**

Chroma caught sight of the two of them, her optics glaring past her fellow slave and burrowing into the mech behind her darkly. The other slaves looked over to where the Rat was approaching, their optics growing dark as well before saying their farewells to Chroma and walking off, some giving Ariel a pitied look, and nod before leaving.

Ariel frowned, **_What the frag was all that about?_** **_She is getting far too brave in showing her jealously of this mech, and her open disgust seems to be inspiring others…_**

“Chroma,” Ariel called to the other femme, “What are you doing out here?”

Chroma looked away from the Rat and shrugged, “I looked and couldn’t find him.  I did my part.” She looked back at Ariel, her optics flashing with challenge.

Ariel gritted her denta, “Indeed…  Listen, he is your responsibility now; I must begin preparation for Megatron’s ball. Can I trust you with him?”

The other femme’s faceplates darkened, “Truly Ariel? Do you not trust me to take care of our Master’s lover?”

Ariel’s optics bulged as she looked around sharply, Chroma barked out a laugh. “It is fine Ariel, no one is around.”

The pink femme whipped her helm back to Chroma, her optics narrowed dangerously, “Inside, _now_.”

Chroma groaned but opened the door, leading the trio inside.

Orion was hardly aware of what was going on between the two femmes as he was led to his pet berth. He numbly allowed the smaller femme to drag him inside and knelt on his berth as he was chained to the floor.

Ariel stood from fastening his chain and spun on the blue femme angrily, “What do you think you are doing!? Saying something like that out there!? What if someone heard you make such claims!?”

“Everyone knows how he feels, Ariel. It is not like he hides how much he loves the fragger!” The other femme spit out, her optics burning into Orion’s frame once more.

“Is that what was going on out there!? Are you _trying_ to get our Master in trouble!? Even after he merged with you!?” Ariel snarled stepping closer to the taller femme.

Chroma snorted, “He only merged with me to save his own aft from suspic…” She was never able to finish as Ariel’s servo cracked against her faceplates so hard, her lip bled.

“Watch your intake! That is your _Master_ , and your _King_! How dare you forget that!” The pink femme hissed out, her chassis heaving.

Chroma rubbed at her cheek, coolant filling the edges of her optics, but she said nothing.

Ariel vented raggedly, her servo hurting from the hit. She felt awful for hitting Chroma, but the femme was taking this jealously much too far, and she was becoming a problem. **_Perhaps I should warn the King of…_**

“You are right my friend, forgive me…” Chroma said quietly, her optics dripping coolant freely now. She looked at the smaller femme, her dermas pulled into a miserable frown. “I am sorry Ariel… I just, I worry for our King, and… I _am_ jealous. I know our Master cares for me, for us. Forgive me, it will not happen again.”

Ariel felt her spark burn with guilt and she stepped forward and gently hugged the blue femme. “I am sorry as well. This whole thing, it is just confusing, and new for, for all of us. Even our Master, I think…” Ariel looked over at the forlorn Rat, her dermas frowning as well. “I think King Megatron is trying his best though, to keep us all safe, he is just not very good at something like this. You know how he is.”

As Ariel smiled back up at her, Chroma smiled back as well though it did seem to be a bit strained, “Yes, yes…  As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he is ruled by his spark.” Chroma laughed quietly, and Ariel chuckled with her, a bit of relief easing into her overworked spark. Between Chroma, Megatron, and Orion, it felt like only her and Ratchet were the only bots with their helms screwed on right.

Ariel shook her helm as she stepped back, “Alright, I need to go. I, I trust you with him Chroma, I trust _you_. Just, try not to get bogged down by all of this, alright?”

Chroma nodded as she walked with Ariel back to the room’s entrance. Ariel opened the ornate door, yet peered back at her fellow slave, “King Megatron said he would like Orion to stay in the room for the remainder of the day. I am sorry to have you stuck here that long. Hopefully the preparations won’t be so long, and we can…”

“I can’t go to work, Mistress?” Orion’s voice sounded from behind the two femmes and both looked down at him.

Ariel was surprised he said anything at all after being silent for so long, and her optics narrowed  worriedly. She shook her helm. “No, you are to remain he…”

Orion’s venting suddenly grew rapid, “Mistress, I have to go to work! I… I made a promise to see Prince Starscream. He can find me there!”

Ariel and Chroma looked at one another confusion, and suspicion fleeting through their optics. Ariel cleared her vocalizer as she closed the door in front of her and turned to him, her optics narrowed in frustration now. “You are not to leave this room, Orion. You _promised_ to be good. Remember the meeting? Our Master has spoken and that is the end of…” She started, her voice thick with warnings, but she groaned inwardly as Orion’s dull optics began to grow brighter. **_Frag it all mech!_**

“NO!” Orion said louder, the familiar defiance growing in his optics as he stood. “He promised he would see me, and he cannot find me here! Can you not ask our Master if I could just make it to my job? I _will_ be good, I won’t do anything foolish, and I will listen to…”

“ARE YOU LISTENING NOW, RAT!?” Chroma’s voice called out as she glared at him.

Orion growled at her, “Prince Starscream outweighs any thing you have to say, and he is expecting me! If he is leaving…” Orion fought the lump that suddenly formed in his throat.  “Master will let me go, if you just _ask_ him! Please?” He asked the last part weakly. **_Be good, be good, and maybe they will let you go! Be a good slave… It is fine… It is._** He fought to control his temper but at the same time his spark was screaming at him. If Starscream couldn’t find him, if he just left… To lose the Prince, his softness, his intelligence, his smile, his patience…  I want to let him know! I want to tell him what he gave me! Please!?

Chroma’s faceplates turned bright blue and her fists curled at her sides, but Ariel interrupted whatever she was going to say. “Orion, I suggest you watch what you say. Both Chroma and I act as your better here. We have every right to punish you if need be. So, _please_ , stop this defiance, it will bring you nothing but pain.” She couldn’t believe how stupid this Rat was being! After what had happened at the meeting, HONESTLY!?

Orion stared at the femme, his frame shaking terribly, and processor glitching as the rage in his spark grew. **_Be good, damnit! Don’t make this worse. Be gooood, for Megatron… Nooo, for your MASTER!? Master... My Mas... ARRRRGH! FRAG THEM ALL!_**

“OH FRAG OFF! Who hasn’t had that fragging right HERE!?” Orion yelled out his fist crashing into the wall behind him violently enough to split the metal there.

Both femmes jumped at his outburst, their optics wide and alarmed at first, that was until Chroma snarled and removed a bracelet from around her wrist. She snapped her servo down and the little band suddenly extended to a whip like weapon. It unrolled to a wicked length, its tip glittering with a jagged edge.

“You _will_ stand down, _RAT_.” She growled out, her optics blazing with promise.

Orion seethed. Every solar-cycle he was threatened, every time he woke, or tried to recharge… he was always under the threat of attack, and he was _sick_ of it. **_A slave was a slave no matter how pretty you made it sound!_**  “FRAG YOU!” He screamed as he pulled at his chain. “Go on then, DO IT! You wretched MONSTER! All OF YOU FRAGGERS! You are all MONSTERS!”

Chromia roared as she lifted the whip and cracked it along Orion’s helm, the struggling mech ignoring the blazing agony that ripped along the right side of his faceplates as he tore at the chain at his side.

“Chroma wait!” Ariel cried out, trying to ease the other femme’s anger, but the blue bot growled at her.

“Frag that Ariel, you know, YOU KNOW if we acted like this, we would have gotten FAR WORSE!” Chroma screamed out and honestly, Ariel knew she was right.

The pink femme stared at Chroma for just a moment before nodding, “Alright, but let me do it, you are already in trouble for not appearing today!” She said as Orion screamed beside them.

Chroma froze her next hit, her processor reeling with the truth Ariel had just reminded her of, and suddenly smiled gratefully, “Thank you, my friend.”

Orion growled darkly at them, no longer pulling on his chain as he stood tall before the two gold caste femmes. He watched as Ariel took the whip, his optics burning brightly as they narrowed. “Go on then… It is not like I can escape this nightmare anyways. Do it, become what has always hurt _you_ , always given _you_ nightmares, and fall to their level. Then, you can blame it all on this wretched, broken system so that you can ignore what is right, soo that you hold no _guilt_ in your actions!”

Ariel vented as she watched Orion lift his helm proudly, his fists at his sides as he awaited another lash of her whip. Her spark burned with his words… “This, this is not my fault, Rat. You brought this upon yourself!” She snarled out, and yet doubt slithered through her spark.

“You are making this choice! Right now, you are choosing to simply fall to what they have shown you! Look into your spark, can you not see hurting any other creature holds a weight that cannot, and should not be so easily dismissed!? What are you, merely a slave, or an individual who has feelings, independent thoughts, and _compassion_!?” Orion pleaded with her, his optics blazing with truth.

“Frag off!” Chroma said darkly as she grabbed Ariel’s shoulders. “He is merely trying to get into your helm sister! Don’t you let him bewitch you as he has our Master! You are not to blame for this, he IS!”

Ariel felt frozen, her spark hammering in her chassis. Here was this Rat her Master loved, but the way he never stayed _silent_ was putting them all at risk! They were willing to fight for change, but for this _defiant_ piece of scrap to constantly throw it in their faceplates because, why, it wasn’t happening fast enough for him!? “Chroma, please excuse us. There is a lesson I need to teach this foolish mech.”

The other femme raised her optical ridges at how low her fellow slave’s voice had become. She nodded before walking stiffly to the door, and leaving.

Ariel spun on him then, her optics blazing. “How could you!? We are all trying to appease your pathetic needs and as thanks you pull something like this!? You petulant, SPARKLING! NOW, I _have_ to reprimand you, and then get the joyous task of explaining that to my MASTER! Will you stop thinking just of yourself for once!? PLEASE!? How, HOW our Master can love such a _selfish BASTARD_ like YOU is beyond ME! He has done everything he can for you, and STILL you fight!? STOP IT! Stop it before you get all of us KILLED for your fragging PRIDE!”

Orion blinked at her, his rage falling apart as he stared at the trembling femme before him, “I… I didn’t… I don’t…”

“Don’t WHAT!? Think!? You will get us all killed, Orion! Is that what you want!? After everything we are willing to risk, for your ungrateful AFT!? Stop it! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” Ariel frame suddenly hitched, her optics burning as she turned away from him to collect herself.

Something cracked inside of Orion then as he realized just what his keeping pride could _truly_ cost. It wasn’t a complete break, or shatter, but somewhere deep inside him, he felt his core weaken dramatically. He fell to his knees, the ache in his spark was awful, as was his guilt. **_Gods, she is right. Am I willing to continue to fight all of this at the expense of others? What have I been doing? When, when did I become so selfish? Is it me that has been acting no better than those entitled royals?_**

“Forgive me…” He moaned out, bowing low to the femme he had so easily forgotten in his own selfish needs. “Please, Mistress.”

Something in the Rat’s voice pulled Ariel from her miserable thoughts, and she wiped her faceplates before staring down at him. She was surprised to find him bowing on his servos and knees, his helm touching the floor as he begged her forgiveness. **_What the… Is, is he just trying to get out of his punishment?_**

She shook her helm, turning to glare at him. “This doesn’t change anything, Rat! You will still receive your punishment!” She said angrily, pulling the bladed whip out.

“I deserve it, Mistress, forgive my thoughtlessness. Would you like me to present my back, or my front, Mistress?” Orion asked, and Ariel’s suspicion grew.

 ** _Why is he being so compliant now? Has he finally, FINALLY understood what is at risk?_** Her optics widened with hope, but somewhere deep inside, seeing this defiant mech finally giving in… It pulled at things she didn’t understand.

“Your back.” She said simply and watched as Orion immediately spun, sitting on his legs as he presented his long back.

She vented as she raised the whip. **_He deserves this, he did this to himself! He needs to learn, or he WILL kill us all!_**

She repeated that through her processor as she brought her arm down, and the resounding _THWACK_ of the bladed whip cracked against the Rat.

He flinched, and his shoulders tensed slightly, but he made not a sound.

Ariel frowned, she hated giving punishments… She always had.

 _THWACK…_ Another.

 _THWACK…_ And another.

_THWACK, THWACK, THWACK…_

“Uuuugh…” Orion finally moaned out raggedly, his frame slumping more forwards now, and his vents forced.

_THWACK, THWACK…_

**_I deserve this._ **

_THWACK…_

**_What kind of monster have I become to put so many in danger?_ **

_THWACK…_

**_Think of Ratchet…_ **

_THWACK…_

**_Ariel…_ **

_THWACK…_

**_Arrrrgh… Chroma…_ **

_THWACK…_

**_Uuuuugh… And… And Megatron…_ **

_THWACK, THWACK, THWACK…_

Orion shivered, rivulets of energon were dripping down his back, and coolant fell unwittingly from his optics. He felt disgusted with himself, he had been so _selfish_ …  He deserved this, _all_ of this. His wonderful Master had been so kind to him, and he had been nothing but _cruel_ , and _defiant_.

_THWACK, THWACK, THWACK…_

He groaned weakly, his helm falling to the floor as he bit his dermas to keep from screaming out. A proper slave took his punishment proudly, and silently. This was nothing compared to what he had put all of his betters through.

**_Forgive me Master for all the pain I have wrought. I never meant to hurt anyone…_ **

_THWACK… THWACK…_

Orion was slightly aware of his Mistress saying something behind him, but his processor seemed torn between the agony that tore through his back, and the sound of her voice. He tried to raise his helm, but he was so very tired all of a sudden. **_I need to answer my Mistress…_**

“Rat, did you hear me? You took your punishment well. You are forgiven.” Ariel said a little louder as she scanned over the prone mech.

Orion mumbled something like “Yes, Mistress.” Before shuttering his optics as he vented heavily on the floor.

 The femme sighed, and she hit the switch on the bracelet to reel the whip back in. “I need to go. Be good for Chroma.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Orion said weakly.

She nodded, her spark aching and optics dimming before opening the door to the room, and calling in the other gold caste. “Chroma, please come here. It is done.”

The femme had been pacing in the hall before her Master’s quarters until Ariel peeked her helm out. She looked up and nodded as she made her way into the room once more. Instantly the scent of energon overwhelmed her and she looked over to see Orion’s curled up frame, his back now a tattered mess, and she smiled inside. **_I didn’t think Ariel had it in her. Perhaps she isn’t so far gone after all? Maybe I should let her know of King Overlord’s desire to help our King… Well, maybe not just yet._**

“He took it well? I didn’t hear one scream. You did well, sister.” Chroma said proudly, yet Ariel’s optics were dim as she handed her bracelet back to her.

“I need to go Chroma. He should be good for you now, but if he isn’t, five additional strikes for each insult. After ten…” Ariel sighed, her spark heavy as she recited the wretched rules that belonged to this wretched system.

“Retribution is allowed. Yes ,I remember.” Chroma said gently, her servo falling to her fellow slave’s shoulder. “I am sorry you preformed this punishment, that was my fault. I know it hurts your spark.”

Ariel nodded, a grim smile on her tired faceplates. “Please Chroma, do not be absent for our Master like today, again. He needs our help!”

The blue femme nodded, an odd smile coming across her faceplates, yet her field emitted nothing but raw honesty, “I promise Ariel. I will help our Master in any way I can, in fact, I aim to work on doing just that.”

Ariel looked at her, her helm tilting for a moment, but she was too tired to look deeper and she smiled back, “I love you, Chroma. You are my only true friend, and I thank you for taking care of our Master.”

Chroma hugged her gently, “And you are my only true friend, Ariel. Now get going, no ball will plan itself. Just make sure there is plenty of high-grade!” She winked at the smaller femme as she ushered her out.

Ariel laughed weakly as she left the room, looking over at Orion’s broken frame for just a moment, her spark growing heavy once more. **_Maybe he will be better now? Our Master deserves it, and he needed to face the truth…_**

She sighed as she continued down the hall. **_We all need to face the truth of this reality, eventually…_**

Chroma watched as Ariel somberly made her way down the hall, her earlier fury filling her spark once more. **_Fraggin RAT, he is destroying all of US!_**

She shut the door in front of her turning angrily to face the pitiful mech before her. “You were very, very bad today, Rat.”

Orion finally lifted his helm, trying to ignore to wretched fire that covered his back as he looked up at his other Mistress. “Forgive me, Mistress.” He said quietly, his spark aching with his guilt.

She snarled at him, her pede landing on his back as she dug it into those wounds furiously. “You insulted me. You insulted our Master, and my sister!”

Orion whimpered as he tried not to scream, “F-forgive…”

“I will give you a chance for forgiveness, but first,” She opened her spike panel, her flaccid length falling out. “First, I deserve retribution.”

Orion’s optics narrowed, confused by rules he didn’t understand, but not wanting to hurt these bots any more so than he already had, he achingly righted himself until he was on his knees before her. “Forgive me, Mistress, for hurting you so.”

She smiled wickedly down at him, pleased to find him so submissive. **_You wretched creature, you will learn! You may have fooled everyone else, but I know better! I KNOW where a slave’s place should be, and it is time YOU learn as well!_** “Please me and perhaps, I will forgive you.”

Fighting through the pain, and confusion, ignoring as his spark and processor screamed something was wrong, Orion wrapped his lips around her spike and began to suck. **_I deserve this, no one’s life is worth less than my own. That I was so ready to just ignore their needs…_**

He knew this position well now, he knew how to submit, and he knew how to please others. That was what he was meant for anyways, and he was treated far better when he did his duty well.

 Orion eagerly lapped, and sucked at his Mistress’s spike, knowing exactly what she would want, how to move his glossa, and when he moaned, that always pleased his Masters too.

He smiled around the spike as she began to moan, her hips humping against his faceplates faster now. He could be a good slave, and he would show his Master that as well! No more pain would come from him! Only pleasure, all he would give is pleasure. As any good slave should...

……………….

Overlord was livid as he walked through the halls of Megatron’s castle. Many of the bots that saw him coming were instantly terrified by his crackling, rage driven field and dodged to get out of his path. He was furious with those pathetic royals, their insolence, and selfish sense of entitlement, but most of all he was furious with himself for losing _control_.

Control was his _life_ , his _everything_. It defined his every action, who he interacted with, every choice he made, how he spoke, who he valued, what he accomplished, how he lived, it was _EVERYTHING_ to HIM! That he had lost his temper in front of all of the royals at court, the very royals he was aiming to _CONTROL,_ and _MANIPULATE,_ it sickened him.

 ** _I could have ruined it all! ALL OF IT, AND FOR WHAT!?_** He forced himself to vent, loosening his fisted servos as he finally made it to the lower levels of the castle. There were far less mechs down here to see his hardly controlled fury, but he needed to be cautious. His reputation was a close second to meaning _everything_ to him, and if he were to be seen as weak for letting those royals get to him…

He had lost control of himself only a few times in his long life, and when he did, it burned deep within his processor. **_I must calm down, I must take control. It was a slip, a slip I will deal with later! Get control, what is next, what is the next step!? THINK OF THE STEPS!_**

He tried, tried to focus on his plan, tried to focus on moving forward, but all he could fume over was asking himself, why? Why had he lost control? He knew royals for being selfish pieces of scrap, why would he lose it the way he did? Why had he fallen to pathetically screaming at the fraggers. Why had he been so weak!? Why did his spark ache with rage, and it ached so very, very… **_Wait… my spark?_**

He suddenly froze, his vents falling into nonexistence as he realized, he had felt an ache like this before. It had happened when the only thing he had ever cared about, the only creature that he had ever let see his spark had... It was the ache of bond loss, only this time, it was not his lover’s absence that ripped through him, but…

 ** _Starscream…_** The large mech stumbled slightly, the pain in his spark growing as his processor reeled within his helm. He caught himself, weakly holding his frame up with the assistance of the wall beside him, and he gasped.

**_Starscream… Starscream is…_ **

He felt his begin frame shake around him, his legs shuddering before giving out and he slammed down to knees with a groan. The fire in his spark grew tenfold then, and he fought to keep from screaming out.

 ** _I… I need to… I need…_** He couldn’t think, there was too much pain, such pain that it tore through all of his systems like acid.

As his optics began to fill with static he desperately commed his scientist. **:Sh-Shockwave… I need yo..:** The great mech never finished his plea as the world around him grew dark and with a heavy vent he crashed to the floor, and fell into emergency stasis. A distant yell from some unknown bot being the last thing his audials heard…

……………….

Megatron looked over at Soundwave carefully after Orion and Ariel had left. “Soundwave, I am going to ask you a few questions. Please answer to the best of your ability.” He said gently, noting how the other mech’s field was pulled tight.

“Affirmative.” Soundwave said easily, his spark so very light in his chassis.

Megatron nodded, noticing once more how clear that answer was. “Have you ever lied to me?”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave blurted out, his helm pulling back at how easily he said that. ** _Wait, why would the programming allow me to admit it? Is it catching on to Megatron’s suspicions? I don’t understand._**

The King’s faceplates remained neutral, but his spark hammered a little faster within him. “What have you lied about?”

“Mir….” Soundwave stopped himself, his optics going wide as he realized just why he could agree to admitting he lied so easily. **_No… I… I hadn’t thought of… No! NO! This conversation needs to stay on Shockwave, and Overlord not… He can’t force me to answer, not like them. I have fallen into such a pattern of answering immediately, I almost told Megatron about…_**

Megatron tilted his helm, his optics narrowing, “Soundwave? What is it my friend? Are you afraid of me?” The King asked, concern heavy in his voice. He certainly hoped Soundwave wasn’t afraid of him! Not after everything they had been through, and the level of trust he had shown the smaller mech for so long.

Soundwave keened brokenly, this was not going the way he had hoped and it was all his fault. He did have another secret and it seemed to programming was more than happy to help him push that one to the forefront. Should he just tell the King what he had done? How he had lied? Then he could clear his conscience, and show his own level of trust, right? Yet, what if the King grew furious, and no longer trusted him? **_Well, perhaps for now that would not be a terrible thing, but what if he punished me like his Sire did!? No… This is Megatron! But What if he did, I can’t go through that again! NO, THIS IS MEGATRON! I CAN’T GO THROUGH THAT AGAI…_**

Megatron frowned, his optics scanning over the still silent mech. **_He is hiding something, and he IS afraid. Is he afraid of me? Why!? I have done everything I could to keep him safe, I have treated him with respect! WHAT IS GOING ON!?_**

Suddenly a comm broke through the King’s confusion, and he growled, unintentionally making Soundwave flinch back from him. **_Arrrgh, frag it. It IS me he fears! WHY!?_**

He ignored that for a moment as he impatiently answered the constant buzzing in his audial. **:WHAT!?:** He said angrily only to hear Ratchet’s confused, and timid voice answer from the other line.

**:S-Sorry to bother you, Sire. I wouldn’t bother if it wasn’t an emerge…:**

**:GET ON WITH IT, MEDIC!:**

There was silence for a klik before Ratchet finally answered back. **:King Overlord was just found unconscious in the lower levels of the castle. I found him, actually, but before I could evaluate him, Shockwave came and took over. Him and some of the Vosian guards dragged the King off to who knows where.:**

Megatron felt his vents slow, and his optics widened in fear, and confusion. **_Overlord collapsed? Why? Is he sick? He did seem rather stressed when he left, and he is an older mech… I have seen him fight though, I seriously don’t think an argument could place that much stress upon his spark, could it?_**

 **:I will contact his scientist and inquire as to his state of health, that you Ratchet for…:** Megatron stopped as he noticed another comm coming through. **:I think this may be him now. I will contact you later with what I discover.:**

 **:Understood. Thank you, my Lord.:** Ratchet said gratefully before ending his signal.

Megatron sighed, his optics fleeting over Soundwave’s silent form as he picked up the new comm. **:This is Megatron.:**

Sure enough Shockwave’s voice called to him from the other end. **:Forgive the interruption, King Megatron. King Overlord has suffered a small flux of the spark, and has been taken aboard our vessel for further tests.:**

**_A flux? Like Orion had? I wonder if it was stress induced, but that seems so…_ **

Megatron shook his helm. **:Understood. Do you need any assistance in his recovery? I feel rather awful that it happened in my castle.:**

**:Negative, King Megatron. His fluxes are few and far between, but he has suffered them since the war. I suspect it was merely brought on by his heir having to leave so suddenly, without notifying the King beforehand. Unexpected circumstances is likely the cause.:**

Megatron froze at that. **_Starscream left? Is the situation in Vos so terrible that he wouldn’t have even told the King or… Or me for that matter! Nevermind…_** The silver King frowned deeper. How was Orion going to take the news? Given how he reacted today, would this break him a little further?

 **:Very well, Shockwave. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.:** Megatron commed, his spark and helm reeling with everything that was going on around him. **_Always something else! Always… When will there be a fragging peaceful MOMENT!?_**

**:Actually, King Megatron, I am certain it would ease my King’s spark it he were to awake to a friendly face, and as his heir is missing, having you at his side… I believe he would be honored. If you have time, of course.:**

Megatron blinked in surprise. **_Shockwave thinks the King would be honored by… I suppose I can understand that. Poor mech’s son just up and ran, fragging Starscream. For one so intelligent you can certainly be sparkless. He couldn’t even comm his Sire? Is his ego so fragging fragile he needs to spit at those he doesn’t like any chance he gets!?_**

He wanted to believe his ire with the smaller flyer was only because he abandoned his obviously sick Sire, but all Megatron could think of was how he was going to explain this all to Orion. He didn’t know how to feel about Orion’s obvious _concern_ for the Prince, but he knew that he loved Orion, so anything that would hurt him…

Megatron stood his processor whirling and his optics narrowing at Soundwave as he began walking towards the back of the room. **:I would be honored, Shockwave. I think I need a moment of peace anyways.:**

**:Appreciation, extended King Megatron.:**

When the comm finally became silent, Megatron turned towards Soundwave, a scowl on his faceplates. “I want you to know Soundwave, I trust you. I have tried everything in my power to help you after all that has happened to you, and … Arrrgh, I just… What more must I give you, of myself, so that you don’t _fear_ telling me the TRUTH!?”

Soundwave felt his spark break at his King’s words, guilt and fear running through his fuel lines like fire. “Ki*ng Me*ga…” He started, but Megatron just lifted his servos to stop the smaller mech.

“Just stop, and think about that. I don’t want some forced answer; I don’t want any more LIES! I don’t want you pretending to be _loyal_ to me! I don’t want you flinching as I pass, being afraid to voice your concerns, and I don’t want you to look me in my optics, AND FRAGGIN just TELL me what you think I WANT to HEAR! SO STOP IT! If I mean ANYTHING to you, tell me the TRUTH!” Megatron fought to control the chaos in his spark and he realized he wasn’t sure who he was pleading with, Soundwave or Orion?

Soundwave hung his helm, nodding before he bowed and the King left the room in a huff. He felt awful for how things had turned out. He had been so hopeful that he could get through to his King only to have his own sins, and lies, get in the way. **_I never meant to betray his trust, but Mirage… He needed me! I can’t, I don’t know what to…_**

The lithe mech suddenly sobbed, the ache in his spark heavy, and overwhelming. **_I ruined it… I ruined it and now, will he ever really trust me aga…_**

 **:Hello, my beautiful Pet. I need you down in the labs as soon as Megatron leaves you. I have need of your assistance, with a rather sensitive problem. This will be a task that you are to tell none of, not even your second Master. Do you understand?:**  Shockwave’s voice slithered through his audial and Soundwave felt his spark sink even lower.

 **:A-Arfimative.:** He commed back brokenly as his frame instantly began walking towards the lab. He didn’t even try to fight it now, he was so tired, so very tired. He felt lost, and wretched. When was the last time he rested where he wasn’t tortured into stasis? How many nights had it been since all of this started? He was so exhausted, inside and out, and now he feared his hope of ever being free of this mech had just slipped through his servos, and it was his own failing that dug him deeper into this monster’s claws.

“M-Miraaage…” He moaned quietly his spark aching for his love. If he ever did find his love again, what would remain of him at that point? Just this demon’s tool? Would he merely lead Mirage to Shockwave, and have him be abused by this mech’s sick experiments as well? **_Will I be like this, forever?_**

He sobbed once more, but it was hardly audible because, for him to cry, it would lead others to suspicion, and the code never wanted that.

………………..

Shockwave smiled as he silenced his comm with Soundwave, and he noted how Megatron had asked for entry into his King's vessel. **_Every piece is where it needs to be._** He thought peacefully, continuing with his work as he waited for his pet to enter the lab.

He looked down at the mech under his servos, his helm tilting as he observed his work. Yes, it was rushed, and less perfect than he would normally expect of his normal projects, but experiments were always a gamble.  _ **It will be enough, I am certain of it...**_

When Soundwave entered the lab, the dark mech numbly looked over to where Thundercracker laid upon one of the berths, the poor royal strapped down tightly. **_I know how that feels…_** Soundwave thought sullenly when he noticed Shockwave at the back of the lab. The twisted scientist seemed to be painting something, his one optic blazing brightly with purpose.

“Stay there pet, I am almost finished.” Shockwave said as he noticed Soundwave’s appearance.

Soundwave’s frame immediately froze, and he vented out as he waited for his next terrible order.

 It seemed to be some time before Shockwave was done with whatever project he was working on, but finally he stood tall, his back cracking as he did so. The wretched scientist scanned over his work, humming before he turned to Soundwave.

“Well done coming here so quickly, my pet. I have a very particular task for you, one you shall forget once it is finished. So, I suppose the first question is, do you know of somewhere that is safely hidden away from either King?” Shockwave asked.

Soundwave tilted his helm, confused by the request, but his intake answered unwittingly as he realized he knew of a very safe place… through another at least. “Affirmative, if radio contact is granted.”

Shockwave nodded, his servos rubbing together thoughtfully, “Excellent..."


	24. Bitter Consequences (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Part 2! Sooo, this got a little muddled because of emotional development, so I took a third of this chapter, and put it off until the next one, to write... some other stuff. I dunno haha, BUT I like how it came out, I hope you do too, and honestly, I think it was... Weeeeell, don't wanna give to much away. I enjoyed writing it, that's all. Hope you enjoy reading it, and sorry for errors... Cause it is FREAKIN LOOONG! Phew... haha YAY! Chapter!!

Megatron sighed as he finally stood from King Overlord’s side, he had been here for a few breems now, and as he peered out the small window that was set in the wall next to him he noticed the suns were setting. **_I should get back, there is so much to do, always more to do…_** His optics scanned over the still silent King. **_I hope he is alright. That this happened here…_**

The silence, and break from all of the chaos in the castle had been nice, something he hadn’t realized needed until he felt the weight that had come over his shoulders as he sat there. He knew he couldn’t hide from everything for long though, too much needed to be addressed still.

He sighed as he walked over to the window, his optics scanning over the multicolored sky. **_I wish I could just run… Run away, and live the life I wanted._**

He watched as some technohawks flew over the wastes, his envy of their freedom far too tangible. **_I may not have a collar, but am I any less of a slave than Orion? Than any of them?_**

His optics lowered, falling to his servos as he thought of all that happened that day. Orion running off, the meeting with the royals, Soundwave’s odd behavior, and obvious fear of him, Overlord collapsing, Starscream leaving… **_It has been a wretchedly long day. I do not suspect things will get any easier either, not for a very long time, and I am already so tired._**

He thought of the upcoming ball and felt his tanks roll sickly in his chassis. Sure, he could play the part, but that didn’t mean he wanted to. When he had to _pretend, play along_ , it was a nightmare. He played along when he merged with Chroma, when he smacked Orion, when he allowed Orion to become the entertainment when the royals demanded retribution…

He stopped himself, rubbing his forehelm so roughly he was sure he was scratching into the metal there. That night haunted him wretchedly, as did the memories of the first time he had met the smaller mech. How he had taken him in front of all of those jeering, undeserving royals... **_Oh, how much has changed since then._**

In many ways he didn’t want to blame himself for acting the way he did then, he did what was expected. He was a new King, he couldn’t let some _would be_ assassin go unpunished, what about the _system!?_ Who was he to question the rules that governed them all, that is, until he really got to look at the small starving mech, that took on a King.

When they had spoken that one night, the two of them sitting on Orion’s berth, and the younger mech had spoken so eloquently, so passionately, and his defiance… He was like a mech Megatron had never seen, and he would be the catalyst to Megatron’s undoing, or his _rebirth_?

Since then the new King did question everything, but in a world of comfort, and blind followers of a ridiculous system, he was finding himself very much at odds with many in his kingdom, dangerously so. He growled as he thought of how that one royal had mentioned Empurata, and his servos curled into fists at his side. **_They are becoming braver in voicing their opinions, I need to be so very careful now. How will I protect Orion without merging with him?  But, I know I cannot do it as he looks at me numbly, being nothing but empty inside…_**

Orion’s recent state of processor was terrifying the King as well, it seemed slowly, but surely, he was breaking down to a Flawless. Megatron vented in frustration, his servo rising to rub his weary optics. **_How do I save him? How do  keep him whole? I don’t know what to do!_**

It wasn’t even like he had time to contemplate his options in helping Orion. With the royals becoming more brash, his slaves doing the same, even Soundwave seemed to need to be looked at more closely, Megatron’s attentions were pulled so thin. **_Nevermind Overlord, the ball, and Starscream leaving…_**

Megatron frowned as he looked up the ever darkening sky, noting how the reflection of his red optics in the glass before him made it look like a large pair of angry optics were boring down at him from the darkened sky. **_Why would Starscream leave so suddenly, and not without alerting anyone?_**

He wasn’t sure why, but this bothered him. Perhaps it was because now he had the miserable task of explaining it all to Orion, but honestly he was confused about all of the Prince’s actions since Overlord had appeared.

He rubbed his faceplates wearily, trying to work through his many thoughts. His processor could understand the logic of it all, but his spark, it just felt like something was off when it came to the Prince. _**Starscream, you were so arrogant, and you pushed to take care of Orion and now, you are just gone? Why? What could possibly have pulled you away so swiftly?**_

As much as the Prince seemed to affect Orion, and in turn that turned Megatron's tanks with jealously, he had seen the look in the Prince’s optics after Orion was found. The Prince loved Orion. The King didn’t want to admit it, or even think about it, but there it was. He loved him. So, so why would he leave, like this?

 ** _I have been so torn between so many things I haven’t been able to analyze any of this…_** Megatron realized, his denta grinding tightly. He frowned as he looked over everything that had happened recently, and it seemed the deeper he went, the more holes continued to appear.

 ** _Arrrrgh, how am I to keep up with anything!? Damn you Starscream! Why did you leave!? Why did you leave when I need you here so badly!?_** The King pulled back from the window for a moment, his vents ceasing as he realized how very true that question, that need, was. He did need Starscream. He had come to rely upon the other mech’s intelligence, and protectiveness over Orion, and with everything falling apart, he felt the loss of the Prince deeply.

 ** _It seems it is not just Orion that needed him. Well, I suppose I have Overlord though? Perhaps I could speak with him about some of my concerns?_** He peeked over his shoulder at the sleeping King, but unlike Starscream where he his need of the smaller mech felt natural, albeit hated, Overlord gave Megatron a more measured feeling. He wanted to trust him, and Overlord seemed a decent mech, but he was still wary.

He rubbed his helm, exhaustion pulling at him desperately and he turned preparing to leave for the night when he heard a groan come from the King’s intake. He walked over to the larger mech and leaned over the berth, watching as Overlord’s optics opened slightly.

“Wh-where am I?” The older King croaked out, his vocalizer filled with static as he asked.

Megatron smiled down at him, “Seems you are not as infallible as the rumors say.”

Overlord looked up at the younger mech, his optics flashing in confusion, and suspicion at first before a pleasant smile suddenly appeared on his faceplates. “King Megatron, what brings you here?” He asked weakly, ignoring the ache in his spark.

Megatron sat back down in the chair that he had occupied previously. “Well it seems you had one of your fluxes. Shockwave said I could come aboard, to keep an optic on you.”

The King’s optics narrowed, his processor trying to remember what had happened. **_Starscream, his bond broke… He didn’t make it through the programming? Wait, Shockwave let Megatron come here, why would he do that? Perhaps to strengthen our ties?_**

He looked up and smiled at the younger mech ignoring those questions as he forced himself to act like everything was under control. He lifted his servo as he patted the other mech’s servo appreciatively. “Ahhh, you are making me sound like some old broken mech. I could still kick your aft, youngling.”

Megatron laughed, his servo covering the other mech’s as well. “I am sure you could, old timer.” His smile faltered as he looked over Overlord’s chest plates. "I am sorry this happened to you in my castle. We have a decent clinic inside, you do not need to remain on your ship.” The younger King offered, but Overlord merely shook his helm.

“I appreciate it Megatron, but I have a reputation to keep. Bad enough I collapsed, but to be seen on a berth, pathetically weak? No thank you.” Overlord said gruffly, coughing as he tried to sit up.

Megatron instantly rose to help the older mech, reaching around his back gently and pulling upwards. Overlord coughed a bit more, but smiled appreciatively. “You, you are a good mech, Megatron. You ever take care of your Sire like this?”

The silver mech laughed, sitting in his chair once more, “Please, King Overlord. The closest my Sire and I ever got was when he beat me.”

The other King frowned, but nodded, “Yeah…” He looked up at the other mech, his optics looking innocent, and sad, “Has any mech heard from Starscream since he…”

Megatron sighed, his spark going out to the older mech, “No. Not that I know of, that is. I am sorry he didn’t contact you before he left.”

Something odd flickered in Overlord’s optics before he smiled grimly, “I deserved it.” He said darkly, Megatron titling his helm in confusion, but he decided to leave it for now.

“Ummm, Overlord. I would like to thank you, for earlier today, the meeting.” Megatron said quietly, his optics rising to peer into Overlord’s, honesty, and appreciation flowing through his field.

Overlord scoffed, his optics flashing with hardly controlled rage before calming himself and peering pointedly at the younger King. “Never let them forget _who_ is King. Never! Lesson one from an old ruler. You let them start in on that scrap, and you will lose everything.”

Megatron’s optics widened, but he nodded, “Thank you for the…” He stopped as his comm suddenly went off. “Arrgh, excuse me Overlord.” He said in frustration as he stood and moved to the side of the room.

**:This is Megatron.:**

**:Master, this is Ariel. I… I am calling because, the Ra… Orion, well he had a bit of a problem once we arrived at the room, and I… Forgive me Master, but I had to perform the proper punishment.:**

Megatron forced himself to keep venting, and not scream into his comm like a mad mech. **:I understand. I know… I know you were following the rules. What punishment did he receive, and, and has he…:** His frame had grown wretchedly tense, and his servos were shaking. **:Did he learn his lesson?:** Megatron finished quickly, not trusting his voice not to crack.

There seemed to be far too long of a pause on Ariel’s side of the comm and suddenly he was moving towards the door, nodding apologetically to the older King as he left. “Forgive me, I must go.” He said quickly before exiting the clinic.

 **:Lashes, my Lord. It seems, he continued his defiance, because Chroma had to ask for retribution afterwards, my Lord. I, I am sorry, I thought I did a good enough job, Master! Please Master, I never wanted to hurt him! I just… It is expected! It is the rules!:** Ariel’s voice was desperate, and it sounded like she was terrified on her side on the comm.

The King had to control the rage that filled him as he made his way out the Vosian ship. **_They did nothing wrong, it wasn’t their fault, this is expected._** Megatron knew what they did, was right. Everything they had done was exactly what was supposed to happen to an unruly slave, they followed the rules, they should be _REWARDED!_

“ARRRRGH!” He yelled as he stomped down the docking bay, his long legs carrying him swiftly through the doors to his castle. Slaves and royals alike jumped out of his path, their optics wide as they watched their normally calm King tear through the halls furiously.

 ** _Frag this SYSTEM! FRAG IT ALL!_** He knew what they did was right, they did everything by the book, but…

**_One more thing to rip his spark apart! Frag it Orion! Why must you constantly fight everything! What was it this TIME!? ARRRRRRGH! I cannot protect you from EVERYTHING!_ **

He took the steps in the main hall two at a time, storming up to his door and kicking it open with a growl. Megatron vented raggedly as he scanned the room, confused as he found no one. **_What the frag? Where are th…_**

That was when he heard moaning coming from the wash room, and he strode over to the golden door, before pushing it open, his optics going wide and intake immediately gaping at what he found.

He wasn’t sure what he had thought he would walk into, Orion a sobbing wreck on his berth? Or him being unconcious, or screaming, or furious and wild, but this…

There was both Chroma and Orion, her sitting on the edge of the bath, her legs dipped into the warm oil as Orion, who was seated in the bath, was being washed by her. The red and blue mech moaned as he kept his faceplate buried deeply between her legs, obviously attending to her valve, as she cleaned his lashes.

Megatron stood there in complete and utter shock. **_What… what is he…_**

Chroma looked up at Megatron, a whimper coming from her dermas as Orion apparently licked her in just the right spot. “M-Master.” She said weakly her servos lifting from Orion’s torn back.

“Chroma.” Megatron answered, his voice hollow as his shock seemed to not dissipate.

He watched as Orion pulled his faceplates from the femme’s valve, a hazy smile forming on his dermas. “Master…” Orion moaned out, licking his lips lustfully.

“I was merely attending to his wounds, Master.” The femme said as she stood and stepped out of the bath. Orion tilted his helm, a disgruntled groan coming from him as his snack left him.

Megatron watched, almost in horror, as Chroma leaned in and pet Orion, the mech purring as he leaned into the caress. “He has done much better, Master. You should be proud of him.” Chroma said sweetly, gently rubbing along one of Orion’s audial finials, making the mech moan and nuzzle into her digits.

The King didn’t know what to say, what to do. To his optics this kind of scene was fairly familiar, pleasure slaves playing amongst themselves. By all rights it was a beautiful scene, lewd, and yet magnificently romantic as she cleaned his wounds. There had been many times a scene like this would have had him leaking from his panels, and growling as he threw himself into the middle of it but with Orion being one of those slaves… His spark seemed to be frozen, and yet on fire at the same time.

 ** _Orion…_** Megatron had to control his vents as Orion stood from the bath, grimacing slightly from his wounds, before turning around to face his Master, and Megatron felt his knees grow weak.

There he stood, oil glistening down his frame, each drop catching the numerous lights around room so brilliantly that it appeared as if stars were falling from his plates. When he smiled his glorious smile, it was relaxed and welcoming, his white denta sparkling as his glossa ran across them. His giggle rang like bells through the room as he reached one servo down to grasp his long beautiful spike, gently rubbing along its blue and silver highlights, and he sighed gently. “Master, welcome back.” Orion said softly, his voice almost melodic in its ease, and peacefulness.

The King grabbed onto the door frame, his spark now thundering in his chassis. **_He looks like a god…_**

So focused on the ethereal mech before him, the King didn’t even realize Chroma had moved up next to him. “He is beautiful, Master. You were right in keeping him, and he has done so very well tonight.”

Megatron blinked, painfully pulling his optics from Orion to settle on Chroma hazily. “W-what?” He asked shakily, and Chroma merely laughed.

“He has been magnificent tonight, Master. Well since his earlier hiccup.” She smiled over at Orion, and he blushed brightly. She looked back over to her stunned King. “He longs for you, Master. He has told me often tonight how good he wants to be for you, isn’t that wonderful?”

Megatron turned his helm back towards Orion, his spark aching as he tried to understand what he was feeling. “Chroma, I… I need a…” He vented out weakly, uncertain what to say. He knew he should address numerous things right now, like her earlier absence, and reprimand her for her failures, but as he scanned over Orion, he found himself at a loss, of everything. “Go... Go help Ariel, please.” He said finally, his voice weak.

She bowed, quickly kissing him on his cheek before leaving the wash room.

After the main quarter’s door closed, leaving just Orion, and Megatron in the larger room, Megatron tried to force his processor to think straight. **_Come on mech, you have to… You have to think straight. Something isn’t right with Orion, and he needs your hel…_**

Orion tilted his helm, confusion flickering in his optics as he started walking towards the end of the glittering pool, and gracefully stepping out.

Megatron’s vents caught in his chassis as Orion approached him, his spark wildly thumping as he held desperately to the door frame. “O-Orion…” He said, more in a terrified moan than the strong voice he tried to spit out.

The smaller mech giggled once more, carefully carrying his dripping frame over the marbled floor until he stood right before the gaping King. “Master… I have been waiting for you.” He said huskily, his blazing cerulean optics rising to Megatron’s terrified crimson.

The King moaned unintentionally, his weak legs trying to pull him back as he tried to work through the fog that clogged his mind. “Orion… So-something is w-wrong with you…” He said, nervously backing out of the room.

Orion frowned, his wonderfully kissable lips pouting as he thought, “Nothing is wrong, Master. I feel very good, better than ever, actually.” He smiled as he followed the stumbling King out into the main quarters.

Megatron shook his helm pathetically, “No… No, this isn’t… Something isn’t, Ugh!” He cried out as his knees hit the side of his berth, and he fell backwards onto the soft blankets there.

Orion chuckled, his shinning frame slowly crawling over his fallen King’s until they were helm to helm, but also, Megatron agonizingly realized, hip to hip.

“Maaaster,” Orion moaned out, bringing his helm down to gently kiss along Megatron’s jaw line. “I want you so badly.”

Megatron’s fans suddenly roared to life and he angrily shut them off as his chassis heaved. **_Arrrrgh, gods… Why is he being like this? Why… UHHHHHHH! Frag it , I can’t let him… I need to stop this, but ohhhh… do I want to?_**

He looked down to find Orion’s wondrous optics peering lustfully up at him, the smaller mech’s glossa sliding out before softly licking at Megatron’s lips.

“Unnnnn, Orion, please! We need to…  Arrrgh, something is not…”

“You are thinking too much, Master.” Orion said sweetly, his servos caressing down the King’s chassis slowly.

Megatron moaned as those incredible digits dipped under his plates, and deep into his transformation seams, rubbing with just the right amount of pressure. “Ahhhhhhh…. Orion, please, please stop…” Megatron begged but he heard Orion giggle once more.

“Do you truly want me to stop, Master?” The smaller mech asked playfully, his glossa now following the path of his digits.

 ** _NO!_**   Megatron thought as his hips lifted unwittingly, and he whimpered as he felt Orion’s spike press against his heated panels. “I, I dooo…” He growled out, his denta clenched so tightly he was afraid he would break some of them.

Orion moaned, his hips rubbing harder against Megatron’s, “But Master, your panels, they feel so hot, and they are leaking. Please, Master, I _want_ you! Let me ease that heat. I want to!” Orion’s vents became more rapid as he continued to hump against the King, little gasps, and whines escaping his open intake as he shuttered his optics and gave into his needs.

Megatron’s control was spiraling way too far from his servos, and he growled in frustration. **_I. NEED. TO. STOP. THIS!_**

He vented raggedly before forcing himself to sit up suddenly, pulling the surprised Orion to his chest. “STOP, stop Orion! I love you too much to let this go on any further! This isn’t you! It isn’t, and I don’t want it to be!” He pulled the confused mech back, his optics burning deeply into Orion’s. “THIS. ISN’T. YOU!”

Orion looked so terribly confused, his optics fleeting between both of Megatron’s as he tried to understand what he had done wrong. “B-but Master, I don’t…”

Megatron roared, “STOP CALLING ME MASTER!” He pushed the other mech off him, his spark raging inside of him as he stood and began pacing.

Orion felt awful, what had he done? Everything had been going so well! Why was his Master so upset? “But, Maste…”

“STOP IT!” Megatron grabbed his helm forcing himself to calm down.  **_Calm down! The last thing the poor mech needs is to be terrified of you! He is already so broken… Screaming is not going to help anything!_**

Orion shrunk back, his optics filling with coolant as he searched desperately for what he had messed up on. **_It has to be my fault, I failed him. I failed him, and I don’t even know why! What do I do? How do I fix this?_**

Orion sobbed falling to his servos and knees, “Forgive me Mas… Please, I have been wretched, please punish me! I will be good, and so quiet!”

The King’s optics bulged, his spark breaking as he watched Orion sob into the floor as he bowed. “Arrrrgh… Orion. Noooo… Please.” He moved closer to the small mech, his servos gently lifting him from the floor. “I love you, Orion. You are worth more to me than this.”

Orion vented brokenly, “I love you, Master.” He hadn’t meant to call the King Master, but it seemed his the other wasn’t listening anyways. The silver mech’s optics had grown terribly dim and he frowned as he carried Orion back to the bed.

“You don’t love me Orion, and that is fine. For you to say you _do_ just shows me how badly th-things are w-with…” Megatron’s voice caught in his throat as he fought to keep from breaking down.

He shuttered his optics as he sat heavily upon his berth, his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller mech as he forced his spark to slow. **_Oh Orion, how do I bring you back? Where are you? What have I done to you? What has this place done to you? Damnit Starscream, I could truly use your help right about no…_**

The King groaned as he looked up at Orion, and he felt his shoulders slump. **_Might as well tell him now, things are bad enough already, what is another level of scrap?_**

“Orion,” He started, hating how the smaller mech’s optics looked so alien with their peaceful submissiveness. “Starscream left. He is gone, and he told no one that he was leaving.” He vented, his arms holding the smaller mech tighter. “I am so sorry.”

Orion blinked at him, his optics still holding that slave like emptiness for a klik, “What?” He whispered.

Megatron sighed. “He left. He went back to Vos, and I don’t know if we will ever see him again.”

The smaller mech’s blinking increased as he looked towards the far wall, “He left? He is gone?”

The King nodded, rubbing at his aching helm when suddenly he felt Orion’s frame stiffen. He looked over at the red and blue mech, surprised and saddened to see his optics begin to dim, and his helm fall. **_There he is…_** Megatron thought sorrowfully. He found it terrible that he recognized this mech more from the fury or sadness in his optics other than the joy… **_Frag, it is when he is joyous that I get worried. What kind of a reality is that?_**

Orion felt confused, the last few breems being a blur of sensations, but no true memories. Flashes of lights, moans, need, but nothing strong came through, not until his Mas… No, Megatron said that Starscream had… left.

“He left us.” He whispered out, his optics shuttering wearily as his frame slumped further into Megatron’s arms.

Megatron raised his optical ridges surprised Orion said us, but honestly, he found the smaller mech’s words to be perfect. “Yes, yes he did.” Megatron said solemnly, his helm falling as well.

They sat there silently, both taking a moment absorb that, until Orion whimpered and placed his helm on Megatron’s shoulder. Surprised by the gesture Megatron fought flinching away from the other mech’s closeness, afraid he had lost himself once more, but as he looked down into those glistening sad optics, he saw only Orion there.

“Why, why didn’t he say goodbye?” Orion asked quietly, curling deeper into Megatron’s arms.

The King cradled the smaller mech tight to his chest before shaking his helm, “I don’t know, my love. An emergency, I suppose.”

Orion nodded weakly, his optics slowly dripping coolant. “He promised to see me…”

Megatron sighed, his dim optics peering over to Orion’s, “I imagine that it must have been one frag of an emergency then, Orion. I have seen the way he looks at you, and for a mech to look at another with that much love… I don’t think he would leave without a word _unless_ he had no choice.”

The smaller mech nodded once more, lost in his own thoughts until he realized what Megatron had said, “W-what?” He raised his helm, his optics going wide, and spark hammering as he looked into Megatron’s optics.

Megatron laughed lightly at Orion’s shocked expression, “Come now Orion. You are not that daft are you? Starscream loves you, and you…” The King vented deeply, forcing a kind smile to fall upon his faceplates. “You love him, in turn.”

Orion felt himself begin to panic. “I… I don’t…” He started, more than ready to deny what the King had said. **_I, I don’t love him! He is… He is a Prince, and from Vos! I knew he was leaving. Why would I… That is just stupid! What does Megatron know!? There is absolutely no way that I…_**

He suddenly realized how badly his frame was shaking, and how terribly his spark ached at the loss of the Prince, and he realized, maybe he did love the Prince!?

He looked desperately at Megatron, terror filling him as he worried what the King may say, or how he would react, but Megatron just sat there, his dim optics watching him, and that sad smile upon his faceplates. “Megatron, I… I didn’t realize… I didn’t mean to…” He strangled out, trying to find the right words to fit his utter amazement and also, the burning confusion he felt. **_But, then, what about Megatron? Why do I feel… What do I feel?_**

The King smiled sympathetically, “It is not your fault Orion and, honestly I understand.” He sighed as he stood, tenderly placing Orion on his berth before moving over to his energon cabinet. He reached in, grabbing a normal cube for Orion, and an ornate flask of high-grade for himself. He quickly downed the liquid, enjoying how it burned all the way down into his tanks. He wanted that pain, he wanted any pain other than that which was poisoning his spark currently.

He turned and carried the little cube over to Orion, handing it to the silent mech before sitting heavily next to him. He hung his helm, allowing the high-grade to filter through his system a little longer before he had the courage to say what he needed to, what he feared to.

“Orion…” Megatron began, wishing he was stronger as he turned his helm away, his optics pathetically filling with coolant. He stared pointedly at some scratch he found on the floor next to him as he continued. “When Overlord leaves, I… I plan on requesting he take you with him, for Starscream.”

He heard Orion gasp beside him, but he forced himself to continue, “Starscream can take care of you, and I know he will do everything in his power to keep you safe. Ha, frag, he will be able to do it better too. There is too much going on here, and with Starscream only being a Prince, he won’t have nearly as many response…”

“Megatron…” Orion interrupted, his voice small and broken, but Megatron vented and stopped him by lifting his servo high.

“It… I want to do this Orion, for you, and him.” He finally had the courage to look at the smaller mech, and he smiled sadly as he did so. “You mean so very much to me, Orion. I can’t… I… I just want you to be happy. I swear.”

Orion gaped at the King, his spark and processor reeling. **_Go off with Starscream? Go to Vos?_** He looked away unable to look into those terribly sad optics any longer. **_But what about Megatron? Lose him, for Starscream?_**

The King vented wearily. “I am tired, Orion. I, I would like to recharge now. I do not care where you sleep. I just, I need to rest.”

Orion nodded numbly, moving over as Megatron pulled his long frame onto the berth. He lay on his back for just a moment, his terribly dim optics looking over to Orion one last time. “Think on it. I will not force you either way, Orion. Just, don’t fret too much. Everything will work out the way it should.”

The smaller mech looked at him desperately, “But Megatron, what about you and…”

The King laughed, although it held a bitter tone, “Orion, I will be fine. I have been alone this long. What is another few millenniums? Who knows,” he said, turning to his side, his large back facing Orion. “Maybe I can find a mate at this ball? Goodnight, Orion. Recharge well.”

Orion stared at his strong back, chaos whirling inside of him. **_But Megatron, I was going to ask… What about you and me?_**

He scanned the room around him, his optics dripping coolant as he looked over each decorated wall, every statue, the ornate doors…  Here was the wretched prison that had held him for so long, here was the castle that he had lost so much in. Where he had learned the value of so much he had once taken for granted. Freedom, pride, family, sunsets…

He moaned quietly as he looked over at Megatron’s still frame, the ache in his spark making his tanks roll sickly. He picked himself up, moving to his pathetic little berth before sitting upon it miserably.

**_I don’t know what is going on… What do I do? Starscream’s loss hurts so much, but to lose Megatron instead?_ **

The more he thought of never seeing the silver King again, the sicker he felt. **_What do I do?_**

He forced his frame to lay down, curling tightly into himself as he tried to calm himself. **_Megatron, I never wanted to hurt you… I am just, I am so confused, and so very lost._**

………………………

Megatron tried to fall into recharge for breems, and yet still, nothing came of it. It was made all the more awful when the high-grade wore off, and he merely laid there, completely sober, and miserable.

He finally growled, quietly so as to not wake Orion, before making it over to his energon cabinet and grabbing the largest bottle of high-grade he had, and going to the wash room. He planned on getting drunk, and taking a bath, maybe that would help ease the agony in his spark?

He groaned as he entered the wash room, remembering when Orion had stood in the pool, glistening like a god. “Arrrrrgh,” He vented, as he unplugged the stopper to drain the cold oil that was left from Orion’s bath, and turned the knobs to their highest setting as they slowly warmed up.

He then sat on the edge of the pool, popping the top off the bottle before immediately chugging half of the bottle down. Perhaps there were more constructive ways to deal with how he felt, but for now, he didn’t care. He was tired of being responsible, for always walking on brittle metal around every mech, always needing to be strong!

“Frag um, frag um all…” He grunted out, taking another burning sip of the high-grade. Soon enough the bath was filled and he turned his frame, lowering himself into the boiling oil, hissing at the heat, but loving the pain.

He tilted his helm back, shuttering his optics as he forced himself to relax. Given how much energon he had consumed, it really wasn’t that hard, and soon he lounged there with a small smile, humming a quiet tune.

As the kliks continued to pass, and he continued to drink, his mind wandered. At first he made sure to only think of pleasant things, like dancing, or music, fucking, but slowly unwanted images began to slip through his helm.

He growled as the image of Orion sitting next to him as they spoke the night after his punishment presented itself. He sighed at those big bright optics, blazing defiantly up at him, challenging everything he knew. Another image was of Orion flying at the Rat prisoner that had meant to kill him, another of Orion riding him, asking him to call him Master, and then the gentle smile and kiss when he told him to never call him that again.

He frowned as he realized he could only find a few images where Orion was actually smiling at him, and he felt that pain in his spark grow once more. **_Arrrrgh, I know why he hates me… Why, why do I even QUESTION IT!? Starscream is far better for him! He IS! It will all work out…_**

As more unbidden images came over him, the King groaned. He saw Orion writhing beneath him as he played with his valve, saw him ask him to share his berth, let him hold him… “Ohhhhhh…” Megatron whimpered out, tears forming in his optics as he drank more.

He saw Orion defying the royals, yelling at him for being a tool and singing an order that could have killed so many, but most of all he saw the image from earlier that day. Orion’s glistening frame, his perfect smile, his wide open optics, it was as beautiful as it was… a LIE.

"Árrrrgh, thaaat’s it, frag this!” Megatron snarled at no one as he stood from the pool. He stumbled slightly, his vision swimming as he tried to step over the lip of the bath. He almost made it, had it not been for the _obviously_ altered height of the edge of the bath… And he fell forwards with a terrible crash, smashing his helm against the wall with a sickening crunch.

“Uuuuugh…” He moaned out, waiting for his optics to not be filled with so much static. He looked over at the evil bath, growling at its suspiciously normal height. “Whoooo the fraaaag gave yooou permission to GROW!? You cannna shrink annn fooo mee.” He mumbled out, noticing how energon seemed to be sliding down his faceplates.

“Well, frag… pffft, nev..nvver, frag, never a break…” He groaned, moving himself to a sitting position. He gingerly lifted his servo to the large gash on his helm and hissed as he touched the tender plating there. He pulled his servo back, staring at the energon in confusion. “Whaaat? Where dis… ummm, how… frag…”

Suddenly the door to the wash room cracked open, and two blue optics peaked in on him. “Megatron?” Orion’s soft voice asked, timidly. “I heard a crash and I… Primus!” The smaller mech exclaimed, flinging open the door before rushing to Megatron’s side. “Megatron, your helm!? What happened?”

The King waved Orion’s servos away, as he tried to stand. “Isss fine. The bath, it grew. F-fragger...”

Orion’s optics opened wide as he peered at the bath, his optics following the edge until he found the nearly empty bottle of high-grade. He frowned then, looking over the larger mech’s wobbly frame as he stood with him, “You shouldn’t be standing, not after that much high-grade.”

Megatron glared at him, or tried to but the damn mech wouldn’t stand still. “Go back to bed… mmm fine.” He said grumpily, holding the wall as he made his way towards the berth room. Suddenly he felt Orion slip under his other shoulder and help support him as he walked. He was going to yell at the smaller mech, tell him he didn’t need his help, but he had to admit, it was a lot easier to walk this way.

Together they made their way to the main room, and with the help of Orion, the King slumped heavily into a sitting position on the side of the bed. He tried to lay back, wanting to sleep, but Orion pulled him back up.

“Arrrgh, whaaat! Sleep… Seeep, wait, stee… Mmmm tired!” He grunted out angrily, trying to dislodge the other mech’s servo from his arm.

“Megatron, you are bleeding, and you could have a concussion.” Orion said, his patience wearing thinner the more the other mech fought him.

“You can frag offfff!” The larger mech muttered disdainfully. “I dunna nnneed you!”

Orion sighed, walking to the wash room to gather some mesh towels, and cleaning solution. **_Fraggin idiot gets drunk and then injures himself and…_**

When a heavy thump sounded from the other room Orion groaned. He quickly grabbed what he could find before running into the main room to find Megatron lying back on the berth. “Arrrrgh, damnit mech! Get up!”

He placed his supplies on the table next to the bed before leaning over and shaking the King’s shoulders. “Come on, Megatron! Wake up! I need to clean that wound!”

He vented in frustration as Megatron remained unresponsive. “MEGATRON! GET UP! Stupid fragger! What the frag did I do to deserve falling for…” Orion stopped himself, his spark still torn from earlier. He shook his helm, his frustration growing until he realized how shallow the King’s vents had become, and how grey his frame seemed.

 ** _What the frag?  No... I am just worried. He is fine! Yet..._** He shook the King more frantically now, his spark whirling faster as each klik passed. “Megatron, come on. This isn’t funny. Wake up! Come on! Please?”

Megatron's optics remained offline, and his frame limp, and Orion bit his lower derma worriedly.

**_What if he has a concussion!? Will he ever wake up? Did he poison his systems with so much high-grade!? IS HE DYING!? I can’t leave the room, I can’t comm anyone! I can’t help HIM!_ **

Every klik of silence felt like an eternity, and soon panic had completely and utterly taken over Orion’s frame. He jumped onto the larger mech, both servos gripping at the King’s shoulders as he shook him. “MEGATRON! PLEASE!? Wake up! WAKE UP NOW! Don’t leave me here! DON’T LEAVE ME! I am sorry! I AM SORRY! Please! P-please… Please don’t leave me… ” Tears ran down his faceplates as terror ran through his fuel lines.

Klik…

Klik…

“Megatron, pleeeease….”

Klik…

Klik…

“WAKE UP!”

Klik…

Klik…

“MEGATRON!”

Klllliiiikkk…

Suddenly Megatron groaned, his optics flickering weakly, as he tried to figure why his chest was so heavy, and why his helm was killing him. He found himself surprised to find a sobbing Orion over his chest plates, and he blinked blearily at the smaller mech. “Or-Orion, you… Why heavy, nnn crying?”

The smaller instantly perked up, his wide, tear filled optics flickering wildly. “Ohhhhh, Megatron!” He sobbed, falling back down against Megatron’s chassis, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Ohhhh Gods! You’re ok, you’re ok…” He whispered over and over again.

The silver mech tilted his aching helm, unsure why the smaller mech was so upset, but he felt terrible for hurting him. “I… I dunno, mmm s-sorry. Mmm ok! See!? Mmm ok…”

Orion just sobbed harder, the stress from everything that had happened tonight, today, _everything_ falling away as he basked in this one moment of wonder, this gift. “I love you, Megatron. I thought you were, I thought I was going to lose you! Gods, you're ok... I love you, you can't go! I am confused and, and I feel for Starscream too, but I can’t… I can’t leave you… Please don’t send me away. I thought... Ohhhh...”

Megatron stared down at the small mech sobbing against his chest, the ache that had consumed his spark turning to a flutter of hope. “Or-Orion… you, you dun need too… Unnder… Arrgh, understand.” He said softly, his servos lifting to rub the sobbing bot’s back.

Orion shook his helm, pulling himself closer to Megatron’s frame, “Nooo, no, I… I don’t understand, but… I… Ohhh… Megatron, I feel torn. Can a spark love more than one? I don’t know, but I… I never meant to love any-anyone. I’m just a slave now! What am I worth!?”

The King growled, forcing his aching frame up to sit as he held Orion tight to him. “I love yooou… Sooo much. Please, no more crying. Iss ok… Sparks, sparks unpreb… No, ummm, unprdic… Arrgh…”

“Unpredictable?” Orion said quietly, his beautiful blue optics rising to Megatron’s, and the King smiled goofily back at him.

“Mmmmhmmm, see, you so smart.” The King said playfully, and felt his spark soar as Orion laughed. It was a true, happy, free laugh, and to Megatron, it was the most amazing sound in the world. “Mmm gonna make you doo dat more ofen.” He said happily, making Orion laugh harder as he wiped his faceplates clear of coolant.

“Ok, so... Can I I take care of your helm now, you big idiot?” Orion asked as he peered at the long gash.

Megatron hummed in consent, “Can, can I kiss…” He started shyly, his muddled processor trying to catch up on where they stood now, and if it was inappropriate to ask for a…

All of his fears fell away as Orion eagerly wrapped his servos around his helm, and pulled him close. “Please…” The smaller mech moaned out, his plump soft lips pressing against Megatron’s and suddenly, nothing else mattered.

The King whimpered weakly as Orion took control, the smaller mech pressing their passion forwards for once, beckoning his dermas to open, and his glossa being the first to explore inside.

“Uhhhhhh…” Megatron vented heavily as his frame began to grow warm. “Oriiiion… Please… I need you. I neee yooou!” He moaned into the other mech’s intake, his hips thrusting upwards unconsciously.

Orion seemed to consider this, his optics rising to the wound on Megatron’s helm, happy to see it had stopped bleeding, but worried that interfacing could cause more harm than… **_Oh Frag it!_**

He growled as he straddled the King’s hips, rubbing his against Megatron’s silver panels hard. “Uhhhh… Megatron!”

The silver mech’s panels immediately opened, and Orion looked down in surprise to find the King’s valve open and leaking. He looked up at Megatron, his optics wide and curious before Megatron lay back, lifting his legs to the side of the bed. “Take meee, Oriion… I truust…” Whatever else the King said devolved into meaningless moans as Orion quickly lowered himself to the floor and shoved his faceplates between the other mech’s thighs.

As Orion’s glossa slipped out, gently working its way around Megatron’s valve, the King cried out. “OOOOHHH YESSSS! Pl-PLEEASE!” He couldn’t believe how good this could feel! He had never let another touch him there… Not willingly at least, not after… So to experience it after so long, and by a mech he loved and trusted, it was incredible!

He gasped as Orion lapped at his now sopping valve, gripping the berth madly as he fought screaming out too loudly. “ÓHHH, Orrriiion! Fraaag! Please, please… MORE! I want…”

Orion chuckled as he moved his glossa faster, thrusting it in and out of the King’s valve, suckling at the sweet juices that escaped like they were the most delicious nectar he had ever tasted. To take the King, to give him the same pleasure Megatron gave him… to be equals, and trusted, all of the agony of the day melted away.

Orion had to admit, he was nervous at first. Would the King even enjoy his spike, seeing as how the mech was so much larger? But as he pushed his slippery glossa into that wet, heated tunnel he was amazed to find how tight it was. He moaned as he had to push hard to get his glossa in further. **_He is so tight! Gods, he tastes… He tastes amazing!_**

Finally, Megatron was gripping at his helm desperately, his hips rutting against Orion’s faceplates as his charge grew to uncontrollable levels. “Uhhhh, unnnnnn, Oriiion, yesss, YESSSSS. Like thaaaat, jussssst… UNNNNNNNNN!” The King roared as he gave in to the overwhelming heat, and crackle of charge that sought to consume him when he climaxed hard. His valve gripping at Orion’s glossa as it clenched tightly, a river of lubricant pouring from the lush port, that the smaller mech drank up greedily.

The King fell to the berth exhausted; his vents and fans whirling as he recovered. ** _Frag, that, that was amazing!_**

Orion stood, his blue optics shining brightly as he opened his aching spike panel, and his thick length bobbing up and down as he ran his servos over the King’s thighs. “Megatron,” Orion said huskily, his voice low, and thick with desire, “Turn over?”

Megatron looked up at the smaller mech hazily. He was still more than a little inebriated, so everything seemed to take longer to understand. “Turn?... Oh…” He smiled, his spark fluttering nervously as he brought his frame closer to the edge of the bed and turned. He placed his knees on the floor, keeping the upper portion of his chassis lying against the berth, and he moaned at the heightened feeling of vulnerability this position gave him.

**_I feel so small like this, so out of control, but safe because it is Orion here… Gods, this is amazing!_ **

He wanted to feel small. So much had been too big recently, and to allow himself this one safe place, allow someone else be in charge, to trust someone enough not to hurt him, or scheme against him, but to have them care for him even to… To love him?

“Unnnn… Orion! Take Me!” Megatron pleaded, his helm turning so he could watch the smaller mech move in close to his exposed valve.

Orion vented lustfully as he scanned over Megatron’s slim hips, but wickedly strong arms and back. He had fought this mech, he knew how strong he could be, and to take him, to be in control of something after so long of being used, and abused like some _pet..._

“Arrrrrrgh, Megatron… You are beautiful.” Orion grated out as he lined his thick, dripping spike up with the King’s valve. “I… I don’t want to hurt you.” The smaller mech said, his vocalizer glitching as he fought to control himself.

The King growled, his optics flashing as he looked behind him, “I am no feeble creature, Orion. Fuck me properly.”

Megatron had only been stating the truth, but as Orion’s optics gleamed, and his smile grew wide, the mighty King felt a skip of uncertainty fleet through his spark before the smaller mech roared and _slammed_ into him to his hilt.

“ARRRRRRGH! YEEEESSSS!” Megatron howled as Orion pounded into him, setting an insane pace as he too cried out.

Orion gripped the King’s hips madly, his spike brutally fucking the larger mech’s soaking port as he lost himself in the incredible sensations burning in his frame. **_Arrrrgh, Megatron! Yess, You are MINE! MINE!_** He wasn’t sure where this wild, furious side of him was coming from, but as he felt his walls of control fall, under _his_ permission, he was amazed at the power that seemed to reside within him.

He reveled in not being the victim for once, but being the dominant one, the alpha, the Prime. He roared, his hips smashing into Megatron’s so hard sparks flew from where they were joined. The King mewled, and whimpered under him, and he loved every sound.

“ARRRRRRGH, Megatron! Uuuuuugh. You feel so good around my spike! You are mine! YOU ARE MINE!” Orion cried out, releasing in the wet slurping noises that surrounded them, and the blissfully tight tunnel that sucked him deeper with every thrust.

Megatron’s servos gripped at the blankets beneath them desperately, striving for some sort of hold so that he could push back against Orion harder. His intake hung open as he gasped, his spike rubbing against the side of the bed wonderfully as he was plowed into. “Unnnnn, I’m yours! I am YOURS, Orion. ONLY YOURS! Uhhhhh, uhhhhh, uhhhhhh! FRAG MEEE!”

Orion felt his charge building to a painful degree, the heat that consumed the lower portion of his frame was incredible. “Meg-Megatron! I want… I, I am close!” He vented out, his optics fighting to not roll to the back of his helm as his thrusts became more erratic, and each plunge went deeper.

The King moaned as he listened to Orion lose himself, and he looked back to find the smaller mech’s faceplates scrunched up as he fought to control his release, his optics narrowed but blazing brightly, and the King couldn’t help but think of how powerful the mech looked. **_Uhhhh, Orion… There is so much more to you than either of us realize!_**

“Uhhhh, fill me! OVERLOAD IN ME! Please, Orion! I want it! FILL ME!” Megatron screamed out, watching as Orion finally lost all control and with a mighty roar plunged into him savagely, his thick spike pushing so deep it pressed past the tight ring of his gestation chamber, and immediately erupted.

Megatron cried out as he felt the odd sensation of thick warm liquid fill him, and he knew, if they had spark merged as well, he would have suddenly become a carrier for the amount of fluid that flooded into him.

The King’s climax surprised him, tearing through his frame as he was filled. His valve’s calipers and gears milking Orion’s spike as they clenched rhythmically around him, and his savage scream echoing off of the walls around them so loudly he was surprised nothing fell from the walls.

Both mech’s finally fell silent, each's frame falling exhausted as their chassis’ heaved, and fans spun wildly as they rested after such powerful overloads.

Megatron felt himself falling into recharge almost instantly, and he fought against the darkness that swam near the edges of his optics. He moaned weakly as he felt Orion pull away from him, his aft suddenly freezing, and valve regrettably empty.

He heard some shuffling, but his strength was quickly falling to nothing as he shuttered his optics. Between the wretchedly stressful day, almost giving Orion up, the high-grade, head injury, and amazing interfacing, he was done.

When warm, and surprisingly strong arms lifted his legs to the berth, he curled into the blankets wearily.

“Megatron, Megatron…” Orion’s voice called to him, and he fought to stay conscious just a little longer. **_My love needs me…_**

“What is Ratchet’s comm I.D.? I want to call him for your helm, and in case you have a concussion.” The smaller mech’s wonderful voice asked sweetly.

“Arhhhmmm, 1Wx58. Oriiion… I love y-yooou…” Megatron mumbled weakly, his spark soaring as he felt a gentle kiss brush against his helm.

“And I love you, Megatron. Try, try and stay awake though? At least until Ratchet gets here?” Orion pleaded with the King, slightly chastising himself for not calling Ratchet beforehand.

Megatron nodded, “T-tell meeee a story. Not sl-sleepy one.”

Orion smiled down at the King, as he finished his comm to Ratchet. Luckily the medic took the call from an unknown source, and said he would be there right away. Orion then crawled into the berth, making sure to close Megatron’s panels, before settling in at the top of the berth. He gently coaxed the King to lay his helm in his lap one, so he could make sure the mech stayed awake, and two… because it felt nice, before tugging at his processor for a story.

“Ummm, beyond history, which can be very sleepy I don’t… WAIT!” Orion called out, startling the weak King as he dug into his subspace, and pulled out the datapad Starscream had given him, so long ago.

He felt his spark ache terribly at the thought of the Prince, but forced himself to push that longing away as he turned the pad on.

Megatron scowled at the bright light of the datapad, and he looked suspiciously at Orion. “Where…”

Orion smiled sadly, “Starscream. He, he was helping me learn other languages, and let me take a datapad to practice with.”

The King lifted his helm, his optics softening, “He’s good… to you.”

Orion swallowed hard, but nodded, “Yes.” He said simply as he opened the file with the story he had begun that wonderful day in the archives.

Megatron’s spark ached for the smaller mech, his dim optics looking away thoughtfully. “Dinna know yoou red.. Mmm, read... Mmm srry. Ummm… tink Starsrem come here? All us… gether?”

Orion’s optics widened as he looked down at the sleepy King. “Him, come here? Like… All of us? Together?” He felt his spark grow as he considered that option, but he kept his hope low, controllable. “Would you want him to?” The smaller mech asked cautiously, and Megatron shrugged.

“His an aft, an arrgorant, but yooou lick, haha like him. Sooo gotta be guuud.” The king said tiredly, sighing as he relaxed in Orion’s lap.

Orion smiled, his spark simply glowing, “I love you, Megatron. You are like no mech I have ever met.”

Megatron chuckled, half aware as the door was knocked on, and _Orion_ told whoever it was to come in. He looked up at the little red and blue mech, his optics sparkling as he smiled up at him. “Mmmm luv… You ever…everythin to meee.”

Orion’s smile grew, his optics crinkling with his joy. “Ratchet is here now. Stay still, and let him work, then maybe you can rest.”

The King nodded, his optics never leaving Orion’s as he felt the medic begin on his gash. **_I love him… and him loves meee… thasss enough… thtss everthin…_**


	25. Beautiful Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, sorry it has taken so long to get back to this story. I have soooo much going on in the world of writing, which is cool cause my stories have a variety of feels to them haha. Bad day, write dark shit, good day happy shit. Anwho, this chapter is a bit short, but there is a reason for it, it is kinda how the last one was supposed to end, but I got distracted by emotions... So yeah. Ummm, there will be another chapter soon, kinda like this whole two chapters at a time thing, for each story. Anywho, enjoy... OH! and no, he won't forget haha. Just let him deal with the hang over first haha. Ok, enjoy, sorry for errors.

Orion watched the King sleep against his frame, the gentle vents that came from the large mech easing his spark. _**He's**_ ** _alive, he is safe..._**

He sighed, looking around the King’s room as he thought of what had occurred during that very long day. He was exhausted but there was so much that had transpired recently that he found it hard to recharge. If he was honest with himself what he was mostly concerned with was his own processor.

**_Something is happening to me…_ **

He remembered arguing with Chroma, and then Ariel and then… ** _Nothing, nothing until Megatron mentioned Starscream leaving, why?_**

Breems had passed since then, but during that entire time he... HE. Had. NOTHING. No memories. No feelings. NOTHING. **_What is happening to me?_**

When he had come to in Megatron’s lap it had seemed so surreal, last he knew he was in a heated argument with his other slave, and then, he awoke breems later to Megatron saying he was going to send him away? WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO HIM!?

He tried to still his shaking servos, and ease his thundering spark, but… He was terrified. **_I am losing myself._**

He wanted to deny it. He wanted to lie, and scream, and fight it but there it was… He was disappearing, and he had no idea how to stop it.

Orion looked towards the widow along the side wall, the night was gently turning to morning, and the sky just started glowing a lighter hue of gold. **_Life goes on, as I go mad…_**

How could he stop his processor from crumbling, how long did he have, what was causing it, _everything?_

He sighed once more, rubbing at his aching helm in frustration. **_Think Orion, think of what you have here, what needs to be done, what you can do, how to escape…But, do I want to escape? Now? Well, of course I do, but… Well, what good could I do here if I stayed with the King? The King…_**

He looked down at the sleeping giant, confusion and warmth swirling in his ever strained spark. When he had thought that Megatron… That he could be dying, it had terrified him. Just imagining seeing the light leave the King’s optics, and him just watching helplessly…

**_I said I loved him… I love the monster that trapped me. The monster that put a collar on me. That has hurt me, forced me to stay, chains me every solar-cycle, and I love him?_ **

Orion vented, his trembling helm turning back towards the window as he fought to keep from crying out. He thought of his last night of freedom, when he had peeked in on the party and sneered at the King’s pleasure slaves. He remembered feeling disgust in seeing how far gone they had fallen as they licked and pawed at their Master. “Primus… Am I one of them now? Is this all that is? Is that all I am?” He whispered out, his frame trembling more now.

His processor ached suddenly, and he groaned as he grabbed at his helm. **_Arrrgh, what is happening to me? Why, why do I love... Frag it, is it real love? Or, or is it a slave's obsession? Do I even know what is real anymore? Megatron... I need help... I need it so badly. I am disappearing. Starscream, why did you leave, why didn't you say goodbye? Why do I feel for him as well? I... Why does my spark feel cold, and yet burn at the same time? Help me... Please... I need you both so badly._**

His back began to ache, the lashes from his earlier punishment still not completely healed and between that, his aching helm, and lack of recharge Orion felt like slag. Ratchet had patched him up a bit after he dealt with the King, the older mech grumbling the whole time about the treatment of slaves.

Orion had smiled at him weakly, the power he had felt while taking the King diminishing with each klik as he settled back into the cold reality of his slavery. It had been nice to feel what it would be like to be a true partner to the King, a mate, not just a slave, but as Ratchet worked on his back, each new weld reminded him over and over again just where he stood.  _ **Just a slave, you're just a slave... Do what your Master says, don't fight it and nothing will hurt. No more scars, no more punishments, no more... branding.**_ He almost sobbed when he looked down at his chassis, the paint that covered those hateful words chipping slightly from the days activities. 

He moaned brokenly, his servos rubbing his aching helm and he felt the slightly raised marks where the two royals had burned words near his intake. A layer of paint was all that covered what had been done to his frame, one that could easily be rubbed off. The fragility of that resonated with Orion, how easily he could rub away the makeup and see what he had become.  _ **Just a rub in the right place, and my secrets are revealed for all the world to...**_

His frame hitched, coolant filling his optics as he tried to ease his shaking.  _ **Help me, help me, help m...**_  

Suddenly the door opened in the room, and panic fleeted through his systems instantly. He scrambled to get out from under the King’s resting frame, the King groaning in confusion as Orion ripped himself from the bed just as Ariel’s frame walked in.

Orion tripped over the blankets falling to the floor in a frantic ball of terror, “Please Mistress, Master said I could be in the bed! Please don’t punish me!” He bowed low to her, righting himself so that he was on his servos and knees, and lowering his helm to the floor. He didn’t think of what he was doing, it was instinctual, it was right, what a proper slave would do.

Ariel’s optics widened at the odd display, Chroma who came in after her also looking at Orion curiously, before the King’s moan tore their attention from the trembling Rat, and to their Master.

“Arrrgh, gods. My helm…” Megatron moaned painfully, his systems coming online far slower than he was used to.

Ariel moved next to her Master’s berth side, her optics going wide as she noted the fresh weld on his helm. “Master!? What happened to you?”

Chroma, surprised by her fellow slave’s reaction also ran to her Master’s side and gasped. She spun on the still bowing Rat. “This is not your fault, is it _Rat!?_ ”

“Arrrgh, everyone stop TALKING! Ariel, can you get me some medical-grade?” The King snapped out grabbing at his helm as he rolled over in his berth, suddenly realizing how cold and empty it was. “O-Orion?” He mumbled out, his aching optics hazily scanning the room around him.

Chroma’s optics narrowed as she nudged the Rat with her foot. “Get up _Rat_ , your Master calls.”

Orion was up in an instant, his wary optics fleeting from his Mistress as he sheepishly walked by her and stood next to the berth. “Yes, Master?”

Megatron looked up at the smaller mech in confusion, “Why, why were you on the floor, Orion?” He groaned out. He tried to keep his aching helm up, but his frame was beginning to shake with the pain that resonated  in his processor. He couldn’t think, and hardly noticed Orion acting so submissively, he didn’t realize much at the moment, nothing but the throbbing agony in his helm.

“I was in your berth and I am not a merged slave. I was afraid I would be punished, Master.” He answered simply, his fearful optics flickering up to Chroma’s for a moment before returning to the floor.

Megatron groaned. **_What the frag does he mean… What is going on? Arrgh, my helm, I can’t think._** ”Orion, I…”

“Master. Your energon.” Ariel came to the side of the berth, Orion quickly moving away to let her sit on the side of the berth. She smiled gently at the King, lifting the cube to his dermas carefully as she fed him.

Chroma glared at Orion as she too sat on the berth and began rubbing her Master’s legs as he drank.

Megatron sipped at the energon slowly, his tanks were none too happy with him at the moment, and his helm ached terribly. When he was done he laid his helm back down, moaning as he felt a warm frame lay next to him, and he shuttered his optics, the darkness blissfully taking him once again.

Ariel snuggled close to her Master, rubbing his helm as he fell into recharge. Chroma watched them for a moment, smiling in approval as she did so. **_This is how it is supposed to be! We worked for this right, not the stinking Rat!_**

She brought her helm up, glaring at the still silent Orion. “Come on, Rat. I will bring you to where you actually belong.”

Ariel turned her helm, exhaustion from all of the planning, and the exceptionally long day making it hard to focus. She watched Chroma stand and grab Orion by his collar as she led him to his Pet’s berth, the other femme pushing him down into it roughly before attaching his chain and block to his collar. She heard Chroma muttering something to the Rat, but was too exhausted to really pay attention, and soon enough she too had fallen into recharge.

Chroma pet Orion’s helm as he knelt on his bed. “You did so well today, Rat. Don’t you remember how rewarded you were afterwards?”

Orion looked up at her quietly, his blue optics dim as he nodded. He wasn’t sure what he felt at the moment, a part of him wondering what had happened since his Mistresses had entered. Something seemed off, something called to him from the darkness of his processor, hadn’t he been thinking of something? Something important, wasn’t it, was it? He had been so nervous about being punished for being in his Master’s berth, all other thoughts had fallen away. **_At least I wasn’t punished. What was I thinking being in his berth? How did I get there? I need to be better! I can do better!_**

Chroma sighed, her servo moving down to his throat, digits gently sliding along the collar he wore. “You are a slave now. You are Megatron’s slave, nothing more, nothing less… Well perhaps less.” She smiled sadly up at him. “You did start off as a Rat after all, but that isn’t your fault. You need to recognize your place otherwise everyone else will suffer for it. Do you want us all to suffer for your failures?”

Orion lowered his helm, “No, Mistress.” He said quietly, his optics growing dimmer. Why did he keep failing all of the time? Why was everything so difficult for him, and why did he feel angry? He should be proud to serve his Master!

The femme brought her helm in close, her optics narrowing as she snarled at him. “Then know your _place_ , and stay away from our Master’s berth. Unless he is fucking you into the ground, stay away. That is _my_ place. I worked for that place, and I will be damned before a Rat like you takes that from me. Do you understand, _slave_?” She hissed out, pulling him closer by his collar.

Orion looked up at her numbly, “Yes Mistress.”

She scanned between his two optics, a frown on her faceplates as she looked for proof that he understood her, yet as he continued to look at her, she smiled as she saw no hint of his usual defiance within the larger mech.

Chroma thought of how suddenly he had jumped from the bed, and how he had acted that afternoon, how docile, and perfect he had been and she found herself chuckling slightly. **_Maybe it will all work out without needing to involve Overlord. Looks like the mech is falling to Flawlessness anyways._**

She had never seen a Flawless, but had heard they were the perfect slave, and given how Orion had acted earlier she had to admit it was something to see. **_And experience…_** She thought lustfully, her panels heating as she thought of how this mech had pleased her. His plump lips wrapped around her spike, or when he was devouring her valve later on. She had to admit, he was very skilled in what he did. Then again, since coming to the castle he had had plenty of practice.

Orion continued to stare at her silently, his frame still as she held him close, waiting submissively for whatever his Mistress would need or ask of him next.

She smiled at him. “You are learning, aren’t you?” Chroma said gently as she lifted her servo, and pet his helm once more. “Perhaps slowly, but it is happening. Just remember what you are now, where you stand, and you will do _so_ well. You want to do well for your betters, don’t you?” She purred out, loving how the lost look in his optics slowly became more focused, focused and submissive.

Orion felt his spark clench but the haze that he’d taken over his helm since his terrified scramble to bow continued to burn along his processor, and he found himself nodding as he leaned into her touch. He felt his frame begin to burn with a, not wholly unwanted warmth, as he looked at his Mistress, and he moaned, shuttering his optics as he rubbed his helm against her servo. “Yeeeess, Mistress.” He groaned out delighting in her touch, and feeling thankful for the attention.

She smiled broadly, her optics falling to the slave’s ever open valve, happy to see lubricant dripping from the mech as she caressed him. **_Oh yes. He is learning! It will not be long now, and everything can go back to normal! Be the way it should be!_**

She chuckled as she stood, Orion’s sad moan warming her spark as she moved to her Master’s berth. “Stay, Pet. Perhaps if you are good we can play some more tomorrow?”

Orion whimpered as he curled into himself, his chain jingling sweetly as he settled in for the night like a cyber-pet.

She smiled down at him once more, “Recharge. Tomorrow is a busy day. It shall be exciting for us all. Only two days until the ball, Rat. Only two days before our Master finds a proper mate.” She paused, her servo going to her chin as she considered the mech before her. “Perhaps, as you are still white caste, I shall request you be my ward once our Master has a mate. You know, none other than gold caste stay with their Masters once they are mated, don’t you?”

Somehow what the femme said resonated in Orion’s foggy processor, and he shook his helm as he tried to catch up with what had happened in the last breem. **_Wait, what? Only gold stay with their Masters? What… What does that mean for… What is going to happen to me even if he chooses Starscream? How long will we have to pretend? Are we pretending or is he just playing with me!? What the frag does all of this… WHAT IS WRONG WITH…_**

He groaned brokenly as another portion of his processor glitched and he felt his frame ease. **_It doesn’t matter anyways… Please my Master, that is what I must do. No matter who they are. That is what I am here for, who I am, all I am good for… I can be the perfect slave._**

**_……………………….._ **

Overlord had forced his frame up the moment Megatron had left. He ripped at the wires covering him throwing them to the floor before stomping towards the castle, his processor set on one thing, and one thing only. **_Get to the lab._**

He nodded to some of the Kaonites that had yet to go into recharge, talking with the guards a bit as well, reminding himself to never give up an opportunity to strengthen his ties with this kingdom and her people. He may very well be ruling over this place very soon, having a good relationship with his citizens was very important… In the beginning at least.

He commed Shockwave alerting the scientist of his arrival, and making sure that the other mech knew why he was coming down, and what he wanted to see.

He felt his spark ache at the thought, but he only used that pain to push him further. **_Starscream… It was necessary. I had to do what I did. He was too unpredictable, and who is he compared to the world?_**

The King shook his helm, his ever brilliant smile set upon his faceplates but inside he felt chaotic, chaotic and hungry. He had foolishly forgotten about the bond break, and had lost precious time. He needed to speak with the royals Megatron sent to exile, he needed to see the younger King’s whore, the ball was only two days from now, there was far too much to do!

He vented deeply as he finally made his way to the underground hall where the lab lie. He needed to _see_ and then move on, that was all. He could not focus on anything too deeply, he could not spare that traitor more than a glance otherwise, he might see _her._

Starscream had always resembled his carrier, and it had infuriated the King. Not only was his ward small, and would much rather read all day, but that his mate had become so completely enamored with the sickly little thing, and he had to pretend to not be embarrassed by his heir…

He had done it, for her, vorn after vorn forcing himself to not just throw the tiny mech into a smelting pit and trying again, of course once she was killed, it changed everything.

It was then all he could ever see in the mech was his dead mate. His faceplates, mannerisms, and small frame, everything, and how _dare_ he look like the one bot Overlord had ever loved.

 ** _Arrrrgh, focus._** He berated his helm from running away from him as he stopped outside of the lab door. The King vented, squaring his shoulders, and standing tall before placing his massive servo on the handle, and pushing the door open.

He was immediately greeted with the sight of Shockwave standing over one of the royals, his servos deep into the spark chamber of small mech.

Overlord frowned as he looked over the two seekers, their frames had been beaten to the point of almost being unrecognizable, especially the one Shockwave was digging into. The small seeker was covered in so much energon one couldn’t see the mech’s faceplates. It wasn’t necessarily a problem for Overlord, to lose the second royal, but he was a bit irked by Shockwave’s brash decision to take him without consent.   ** _I never gave him permission to tamper with the mech._**

“Shockwave,” Overlord started, his red optics narrowing as he glared at the smaller mech. “I did not give you permission to tear into this one.”

Shockwave looked up, his one optic flickering as he looked over his King. “Understood, my Lord. Forgive my haste, but I calculated you would only need one for questioning, and if he were to see the state of his companion he may be more willing to talk.” He took his servos from the energon covered frame and bowed deeply. “I apologize for my actions, King Overlord.”

The King continued to glare at him a moment, making sure his disapproval was clear before scoffing, “Do not make a habit of it. Now, where is _he_?”

Shockwave stood, grabbing a piece of mesh to clean his servos with as he walked to the back of the lab. “Here, my King. He is wrapped up and prepared for his journey home.”

Overlord followed the scientist to what appeared to be a storage closet his faceplates set in a grim, but uncaring visage as the smaller mech opened the metal doors to reveal a small metal crate.

“Hmmmm,” Shockwave hummed out thoughtfully. “I will have to wrap it in something as his energon keeps escaping.”

Overlord felt his spark ache as he too noticed the puddle of energon that circled the crate, his optics also going to what looked like a few digits that were sticking out from some of the slats. **_Starscream…_**

Shockwave moved closer, his servos grasping the top of the small box, “I dissected him into the smallest pieces I could given the time I had, my King. This crate may not be a perfect cover, but with its size I doubt there will be any suspicions.”

The King nodded numbly, a strange feeling filling his spark as he watched Shockwave start to open the package. **_Arrrgh, what is wrong with me? He deserved it, all of this must be done! One mech is not more important than the world I shall create for them all. Nothing can get in my way, even my own…_**

As the silver glint of a forearm began to show, slowly leading to what was surely Starscreams energon covered, decapitated helm, Overlord threw his servos up. “ENOUGH! I have seen enough.” He forced his voice to sound steady, but was well aware of his servos as they shook terribly before him.

Shockwave nodded his helm, carefully placing the cover back over the box. “Very well, my Lord. I shall have Soundwave bring it to the ship as soon as he returns from another task.”

Overlord grunted absently as he began walking back to the center area of the lab. He moved so that he was right next to Thundercracker’s side. “Wake him, Shockwave. I have already wasted enough time.”

The scientist nodded, moving to the other side of the berth as he typed some coding into the computer next to him. He continued to monitor the progress while also scanning over the seekers frame, pleased when the sounds of reboot started to fill the air.

Overlord made sure to put on his best smile as he watched the mech’s optics slowly come back online. “Hello.” He said, his voice quiet yet booming as well, and the smaller flight frame’s optics widened in terror as he realized who was standing over him.

“K-King Overlord…” Thundercracker strangled out, his spark thundering in his chassis. **_Holy frag, HOLY FRAG! How did I get here? What happened!?_**   ** _WHY AM I STRAPPED TO A BERTH!?_**

Overlord chuckled slightly as he leaned over the panicking mech. His optics blazed as he looked over the mech, his servo lifting to wipe some of the dried energon of the other mech’s helm. “Now, now, there is no reason to panic, you see, I liberated you from your fate of exile. You should be thanking me.”

Thundercracker was afraid he would swallow his own glossa as he stared up at the titan of a mech. “Ugh… Th-Thank you?” He said unsteadily, his frame shivering against the metal berth so terribly there seemed to be a ringing sound around the group of mechs.

The King smiled broader, “Well done. Now, I need _your_ help, do you understand? Do you think you could help me?”

The seeker nodded jerkily, his wide optics fleeting all around the strange, and terrifying room he found himself in before finally stopping on the mech that lie on the berth next to him. **_Looks like I am not the only fragger that has been trapped by… Wait, who is that?_**

Overlord noticed the smaller mech’s optics going to where his companion lie, and groaned internally wishing Shockwave had left the other mech be. “Yes, Your companion. He did not fare as well as you, unfortunately. Yet I assure you,” The King smiled kindly at the royal, his optics blazing as he did so. “If you help me, I will make certain such a fate does not befall you.”

Thundercracker’s optics widened even more, his spark fluttering in confusion, and terror.  He wasn’t sure who lie on the berth across from him, it certainly wasn’t any companion of his, but the fact that he looked like such slag, and his spark chamber was opened for all to see… He had no desire to end up like that. “What, what do you need?”

“Information.” Overlord said, pulling his frame back as he smiled happily at the flyer, “Kaon has been infected by incompetence, and I aim to be the cure for this Kingdom. So, I need to know where the sickness festers, little royal, so that I may cleanse the wounds. So mech, I need your help in knowing where they all are, in the royal’s inner circles, the soldiers, guards, everything.”

He walked away for a moment, grabbing his stool and moving it next to the flier’s berth. He settled onto it easily, his servo rising to pat the trembling mech’s leg, “If you give me some useful information, I shall make sure you have a place in Vos. One of great honor even. I reward those that are of service to me, I reward them well.”

Thundercracker nodded, his exhausted processor still reeling from everything that had happened to him recently. He thought of every pain, embarrassment, and his pending exile, all of it because of that filthy fragging _Rat!_ He didn’t know if the mangled mech next to him was Skywarp, but given what Overlord had said, it might be, so even that had been taking because of the slave…

“The Rat, King Overlord! It begins with him!” “The seeker hissed out, his optics narrowing as he stared at the King. “The very one we were addressing in the hall! That is why we approached him! He may seem like he has no power, but he holds great power over Megatron! He needs to know his place!”

The King scoffed, “I still think what you did in the hall was pathetic, but I am getting to understand the circumstances a little better now. Though you did take your King’s slave with permission, and took him rather… savagely, so I hear.”

“HE DESERVED IT! We found him in _our_ medical clinic! Him, a white caste RAT!?” The seeker spit out. “He deserved everything we did to him! In the old vorns, such an offense would have been met with public punishment! As for taking my _King’s_ slave,” Thundercracker grit his denta together tightly. “Megatron acts as no King should, so if he himself cannot uphold the laws, why should we?”

Overlord hummed thoughtfully at that, “Indeed. Are there many others that feel the same about King Megatron’s rule? How can I save Kaon from falling?”

Thundercracker laughed, “There are so many others. Dirge, Commander Dirge has great influence in the military circles. He also could be blackmailed as he took the Rat that night as well. Then there are numerous royals that are disgusted but Megatron’s attachment to the grounder, some even say he loves him! As for the prisons, ask for Thorn. He is a captain there, and after the riot, and _none_ of the surviving escapees were punished, many of the prison’s guards are furious.”

Overlord smiled and nodded as he listened, his processor already whirling as he linked his web strand by strand. The royal had plenty of excellent information to give, and he did so readily.

 The small mech gave everything up as he raged internally at what had brought him here. Let the weak King and his whore suffer, let them fall as he had! He told King Overlord everything, from the first night the Rat arrived, to the attempted escape, the punishments, the meetings where the Rat spoke out, everything. Finally the seeker ran out of things to say, his exhausted, beaten frame lying back on the berth as he sighed happily. He may be hurt, Skywarp might be nothing but slag now, but he would get his revenge on those two, one way or another.

Overlord stood then, eager to continue with his plans when he looked down at the seeker. “You have done wonderfully mech, I am very pleased.”

Thundercracker smiled wearily up at him, his bright optics shinning until he noticed how Overlord’s faceplates had suddenly changed, and the look he was giving the seeker made his spark freeze in his frame. The King still smiled but suddenly it had a strange predatory look to it, the King’s optics also shifted, each glowing madly as they bore into his own when the King took ahold of his helm.

“My… My Lord?” Thundercracker croaked out in confusion, his spark beginning to hammer in his chassis once more as he looked up at the monstrous visage above him.

“You did so well. You should be happy that your life was not a complete waste of energon, but you did just betray your King, and happily so. _That_ is an offense I have a hard time excepting, filth.” Overlord brought his helm down low, his twisted smile filling the seeker’s vision. “Thus, I am afraid I have altered our deal.”

“NOOO! YOU SAID! You said I would have a place in VOS!” Thundercracker pleaded as he felt Overlord’s servos tighten around his helm, crying out as the King began to pull upwards.

“Oh, you _shall_ have a place in Vos. In fact, I shall be sure to bury you right next to my traitorous heir.” As Thundercracker’s scream grew in volume Overlord laughed heartily, “It is a privilege to be buried next to a Prince mech, you should be thanking me.” As the smaller mech’s throat cables stretched, and the delicate protoform began to split from the pressure, Overlord laughed harder. Energon suddenly erupted form the screaming mech, its spray coating the King’s faceplates, and upper chassis until finally, the traitorous royal’s helm ripped from his frame with a sickening screech of metal, and snapping of fuel lines.

Overlord pulled the mech’s helm close to his own, smiling as he looked over his work, his chin dripping energon slowly as he did so. **_Repulsive traitor... Are there no honorable mechs out there anymore?_** He vented in disgust. “Shockwave, finish pulling our guest apart, and send both him and Starscream back to Vos as soon as possible.”

The hulking mech looked over his shoulder at his scientist. “You may keep the other one, but make sure no one realizes who he is, or what you are doing. Dispose of him properly when you’re done with your, _fascinations_.”

Shockwave bowed deeply as his King unceremoniously dropped the helm he was holding to the floor beneath him, and began to make his way to the wash racks that attached to the lab’s back room. “I assure you Overlord, no one will recognize who he is. His removal shall be discreet.”

The King nodded before disappearing into the wash room, leaving the scientist alone with the two broken seekers.

Shockwave tilted his helm as he looked over Thundercracker’s frame, his processor reeling with all the experiments he could perform on the mech, but he shook his helm and forced himself to focus on what he needed to do now.

He walked over to where the saws, and scalpels were, each still covered in dry energon from the last mech he tore apart. He was normally very attentive to his tools, for what was a scientist without them, but today he had such little time for all he had needed to accomplish, and had no time to clean them. Not that it truly mattered, in Thundercracker’s case at least, the mech was clearly free of the concerns of infection.

He returned to the helmless seeker’s frame, carefully aligning his tools when he heard the second frame begin to groan in pain.

 ** _Odd, he should not be awake so soon…_** Shockwave made his way back to the second berth, reaching for a syringe as he went.

“Sh-Shockwave?” The mech’s weak voice called out, his red optics dim but searching.

“Hush now. You must stay in stasis. You may wake soon, young one, but not yet.” Shockwave said gently, rubbing the lithe mech’s aching helm before plunging the syringe into his throat.

“I… I need to help… I need to warn, M-Megatron. We are all in… danger.” The mech mumbled out, the stasis inducing serum already beginning its work.

“All will be well. You will be safe soon. The surgery took its toll on you, you must rest before you leave.”

The seeker moaned again, fighting against the darkness that began to fill his optics. “Su-surgery? What…?”

“Hush now, and rest. A spark break, either natural or through surgery is a terrible experience. You will need all of the strength you can muster one you are freed. I can merely lift the chains around you now, but you must make your way once you are out there. It will be soon though, you have little time to recover.”

The mech whimpered weakly, his spark aching wretchedly, and processor far too muddled for him to understand what was going on around him. “Freed? I don’t un-unstand…uhhh….”

Shockwave would have smiled if he could, instead he merely pat the mech's arm softly. “Ease your beautiful mind, young one. I have taken care of everything. The answers will come soon enough, my Prince.”


	26. Soundwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wrote far more for this chapter, but decided to stop it before it fell away from Soundwave. Ahhh... this poor mech.  
> Oh, and also I scrambled to find the timeline and, it had only been 2 days since Orion's terrible night with the royals, and Dirge! TWO DAYS!? But how many chapters?  
> 1 Million? Haha...  
> In that time he has suffered through a detox, realizing Ironhide is his carrier, Starscream is gone, meeting Overlord, and Megatron's drunken night... He is at wits end, BUT this chapter is not about him... Just a reminder that Orion is snapping... He is strong but, fuck... Who wouldn't crumble under this shit?  
> So, next chapter shall hold Orion and Megatron, and stuff.  
> Ok, this chapter might seem crazy pants, and hard to understand but it will come together, I hope... Pffft, it will... Maybe...  
> Anywho, poor Soundwave, he needs some help...  
> Sorry for errors! Hope you enjoy!  
> Next chapter should be out soon as half of it is already written, YAY!

When Overlord finally left the lab; the hulking King far too focused on his next plan to pay his scientist much mind, the purple mech sighed heavily.

It had been a very long couple of days for the scientist, and he was exhausted, exhausted but determined.

Thundercracker was finally torn apart, the unfortunate mech placed in his silver little crate next to his friend all ready to be shipped to Vos. As the scientist opened the smaller storage area and gently placed the crate down next to the other he felt a shiver run up his back as he thought of how close his King was to finding that it was not Starscream in the crate, but Skywarp.

When Overlord had insisted on him implementing the code into Starscream, Shockwave had immediately started plotting. He was never a mech to shy away from experimentation, he was a mech that had never really held the curse of empathy so many were born with but when it came to the Prince… He had always been a favorite of the scientist.

He had had plenty of students over the vorns yet none had ever displayed such a magnificent processor as the young seeker, _ever_. His insatiable thirst for knowledge mirrored Shockwave’s own, of course in more academic ways, but he didn’t hold it against the Prince. He led the young mech’s mind, teaching him how to scour for information, and how to utilize it, but he was not about to force the Prince into his own obsessions.

The scientist had tried numerous times to express to his King how truly skilled the mech was, but after his Queen had died, any hope for Overlord accepting his heir was ruined. The King all but avoided the young mech, well… beyond his rare but devastating rages, thus it was left to Shockwave to raise the Prince. It was a job he took on happily, eagerly observing Starscream’s growth in mind and spark.

The seeker may not have agreed with Shockwave’s oddities and experimentations, but he never said much about it, probably rationalizing it would be foolish to do so. Another example of the Prince’s intelligence, so to keep that brilliant mind he needed to find a way to save his ward.

Luckily his King was a busy mech with an even busier processor so Shockwave started his plans by utilizing those distractions to his benefit. Even the most intelligent mechs slipped, and he knew how to exploit his King’s well, and he proved that fact even as his King watched.

Shockwave hadn’t even tried to place the slave coding in the Prince, far too nervous that it would fail immediately. He had instead given the mech a code that would cut his processor from his frame’s systems, slowly shutting down each part until the mech was essentially only functioning in processor. It was a painful procedure, but given the alternative, acceptable.

He then bought himself more time by breaking the Sire/heir bond that held the two mechs. It would feed the illusion of death, as well as put Overlord out of commission for a bit. Once upon a time Shockwave needed both mechs that were tied to that bond to take it away, or return it, but after vorns of spark experimentation, and plenty of less than willing test subjects, the scientist had perfected his art.

Once that was done he had started to worry on how he would free the mech when, low and behold, two gifts were brought to him by his beautiful Pet. He marveled at the irony that Overlord had just solved his problem for him and had immediately gotten to work on the royal that looked the most like Starscream.

He had buffed off as much of the mech’s color as possible for the short time he had, torn him apart and then covered both Starscream and the royal in copious amount of energon. It was a sloppy job, one that was rushed and held no promise of working, but it was all he could do.

He knew if his King looked too closely both he and Starscream would be in for a world of torture and agony, but he also knew one of the best places to hide things was right where the whole world could see it. He knew his King always had trouble looking at his heir, and counted on that for when he opened the crate. He also knew of Overlord’s disinterest in anything that he could not use as a tool, so to make it look like he had already started digging into Skywarp would save the King from looking too deeply there as well.

Again, it was a pathetic plan based solely on the psychological observations of a mad King, as well as haphazardly placed hints to the validity of it all, but was that not what manipulation was anyways? If one just _wanted_ to believe something they did half the work in making it appear true. Processors, were beautiful things…

Shockwave had just finished wrapping the Prince’s frame in some mesh as the wondrous sound of his Pet’s gentle knocks sounded on his door.

“Enter.” He said, his frame tingling as it always did when the darker mech was around him. He raised his helm from the large bundle he had on the slab before him, watching as Soundwave brokenly walked towards him.

The solar-cycles of having the code active was beginning to take its toll on the beautiful mech. He listened far easier, and didn’t fight the programming nearly as much now. The greatest change had become more apparent yesterday, when Soundwave had come to him especially broken looking.

Shockwave had asked what was making his Pet so forlorn, but all the mech had said was “ _Failing, Megatron.”_

He hadn’t pushed the mech, far more interested in continuing his own plans. He had asked the smaller mech if he knew of a safe place that Starscream could be taken too, and Soundwave had forcefully said yes as long as he was able to contact someone. They had talked a bit more then as well, Shockwave making sure Soundwave knew he was to speak of Starscream’s fate to no one. Or, at least not specifically identify the mech as Starscream.

Everything was working as planned thus far and today, Shockwave would find out where he would be sending his Prince.

“Ahh Pet, come here.” Shockwave said gently, walking away from the Prince’s berth as he met the darker mech halfway. He lifted his servo to gently caress Soundwave’s helm, heat growing in his lower chassis as he did so. His broken Pet merely stood there silently; he didn’t pull away, didn’t tremble, or fight back in any way. **_Such a beautiful creature…_**

Shockwave was exhausted, the last solar-cycle had been nothing but chaos, and it was almost all done… Almost. He moved closer to the silent mech, his servo trailing along Soundwave’s chassis, going lower and lower until he cupped the mech’s interfacing panels. After such a long and arduous solar-cycle, Shockwave needed a distraction. He knew it would be impossible to move the Prince now anyways, so why not have a little fun before recharging?

Soundwave whimpered slightly, but stood still as his Master rubbed him. “I have yet to fully examine the effects of using the code through interfacing. I suspect it would be a stimulating experiment.” The scientist said thoughtfully, his long digits drumming along Soundwave’s cool panels as he thought.

Soundwave vented out nervously. He had been tortured numerous times by this mech but beyond that one overload he hadn’t been used for pleasure, not yet anyways. He wanted to feel afraid, he knew he should, but honestly he just didn’t care that deeply anymore. He was nervous a bit, but it wasn’t like he could do anything to stop any of this, so why waste the energy in being fearful?

After his wretched failure with Megatron, when he finally thought he would have gotten some help just to lose it all because he was afraid of telling Megatron about Mirage… His hope was ruined now. This, this was the way of things and the best he had to hope for.

“Let us explore that while we chat, shall we? I believe I am in need of a less abysmal experiment currently. Lift yourself onto the berth next to you, place yourself on your servos and knees, and open your panels.” Shockwave said as he turned to start gathering some tools.

Soundwave felt his spark ache as his frame instantly moved itself into position. He lowered his helm, willing himself to fall deeper into the haze of apathy.

“So, you said that you knew of a safe dwelling that would be inaccessible to either King. Where is it located?” Shockwave asked gently, pulling his tray over next to the berth Soundwave was on.

“Location unknown.” Soundwave said simply, his optics shuttering.

Shockwave tilted his helm curiously at the other mech. “It is hidden even to you?”

“Affirmative.”

Shockwave hummed thoughtfully. “Secure indeed. Do you know why I need such a secure location, Pet?” He reached his servos up, his digits gently circling Soundwave’s dry valve. He pulled at the tender mesh there, his one optic peering into the tunnel intently.

Soundwave shivered in disgust. “Negative.” The dark mech said carefully, his frame trembling slightly as he fought to ignore what was happening to him.

“Hmmm… That was perhaps too vague an inquiry as you obviously are not completely certain, but you are not stupid, Pet. Do you have a theory as to why I need such a secure location?” The scientist looked over his tools, grabbing a small clamp before turning back to Soundwave’s valve. He parted the silver folds that surrounded the port, their surface glittering beautifully as he found his Pet’s delicate little anterior node and began rubbing it gently.

Soundwave vented out, his wall of apathy cracking slightly as the mech behind him continued his light touches. “Suspicions. Starscream. Ahhh…” He jumped a bit as he felt a sharp pinch when Shockwave placed the clamp on his anterior node.

“You are so clever, Pet. I have always admired your processor. It was such a shame to almost lose it with the coding. How does that feel?” Shockwave asked, wiggling the clamp to make sure it was secure.

“P-pain…” Soundwave grunted out, his vents growing more rapid.

Shockwave tilted his helm, “Hmmm… Perhaps you are not excited enough to enjoy it? I want your frame to slowly build a charge, but hold yourself at the edge of overload.”

Soundwave moaned unconsciously as his frame instantly grew warmer. His claws began to dig into the berth below him and aft lift higher as more and more heat flowed over him. “Uuuhhhh…” He strangled out another moan, his frame shivering and vents growing ragged.

Shockwave walked slowly around him, his optics ever observing as his Pet fell to his command. “You are correct, of course, thus why I need somewhere that is hardly accessible to any flight frame. The location is unknown but how do you get Starscream there?”

“Uhhh… Con-contact…” Soundwave vented out, gasping as his growing charge rolled through his frame. He could feel little crackles of energy sparkle down his frame, blue static rippling along his plating wildly, and he tried to control his answers.

He had never meant to think of where Mirage would be staying when Shockwave asked about a secure location, but just as with everything with this code he answered everything his Master asked in the end. It had sprung to his processor unconsciously, what would be a more secure place then the nest his love was staying at? Yet, now that Shockwave was asking certain questions his fear began to grow. **_If he discovers Mirage still lives... It would be all my fault. Mirage can never be in this mech’s servos!_**

“You have a contact to a secret haven that is untouchable by the Kings… It sounds like a grounder rebel, a Rat.” Shockwave deduced, moving back behind the struggling mech, his optic staring at the lubricant that began leaking from his Pet’s valve, and the impressive length of his erect spike.

“Af-affirmative…. Uuuugh…” Soundwave felt desperation fill his spark, he was terrified of where this line of questioning was leading. **_Please, please do not let me betray my Love…_**

The scientist raised his servo, bringing his digits up to wiggle the clamp as strangled moans began falling from Soundwave’s vocalizer. “So, after all this time you are still rebelling against the system and conferring with those lesser than you? I confess myself impressed, Soundwave. You are not so broken. Does Megatron know of you indiscretions?”

“Ne-negative…” The dark mech choked out, his hips rising to his Master’s touch. The clamp no longer felt awful, instead its sharp contrast to the heat that was consuming his frame was maddening. His fans clicked on as they desperately tried to cool his overheated frame as Shockwave watched appreciatively.

“Wonderful, Pet. You truly are a wonder of a mech. So, how do you plan on contacting this Rat? Increase your charge just a few levels, but still no overloading.” Shockwave said as he moved to the side and began placing some sensors along the dark mech’s chassis.

“Uhhh… M-Master…” Soundwave’s voice cracked and filled with static, his helm falling to the berth as his servos dug deep into the metal there. He could hardly think as his frame trembled wretchedly around him. He wanted to overload so badly it hurt. Everything was becoming blurry and all he could really focus on was the amount of energy that pooled in his lower chassis. He could feel lubricant sliding down his legs, and his spike twitched constantly.

“Answer the question, Pet.” Shockwave said simply as he turned on some monitors, watching the erratic readings as they popped up on the screen.

“I-Ironhiiiide…” Soundwave moaned out. “P-Ple… Please, Master…. Paaaain…” Everything was on fire in his frame, and his spark was hammering so loudly he could hardly hear his own voice. The metal beneath him screeched slightly as he clawed deeper into it, his intake hanging open as he gasped for air.

“Grab you spike, Pet, but do not stroke the appendage. Just hold it tightly.” Shockwave watched lustfully as Soundwave’s shaking servo reached under his prostate form and gripped himself tightly. “Ironhide, the mate to the Prime? So, he is a part of this nest?”

“Un-un*kn**own…” The dark mech called out brokenly, his servo gripping himself so tightly he was afraid he would tear his spike from his frame.

Shockwave thought about that. He knew his King had great interest in Ironhide, and wanted him for himself. Perhaps this would give him an opportunity for another distraction. If he could get Ironhide up here so that he could contact his base and then present the Rat to his King it would be enough of a distraction to… **_No. If I want these mechs to accept Starscream, and take him in, they will not do so if Ironhide is then torn apart by Overlord. I need to give Starscream time to create a rapport with the group first so they do not blame him for his Sire’s madness._**

“M*ast*eeeer…” Soundwave’s lust filled cry pulled him back to the present, and his optic narrowed as he realized how hot the smaller mech’s frame had become.

“Abort the charge entirely.” The purple mech said, watching the monitors closely.

“AR***RRRRGH***HH!” Agony ripped through his frame as every ounce of energy that had built in him was suddenly torn away without peaking. He fell to the berth, his frame immediately seizing as it fought to reroute its energy pathways from the sudden lack of charge.

Shockwave studied the screens, making sure the mech’s levels didn’t grow too far out of control. He peered over at the other mech, noting as he screamed and twitched. He recorded it all, making sure to look more closely over the footage once he had a moment.

“You need to stop screaming, Pet.” Shockwave said gently, pleased as the jerking mech immediately ceased his yelling. As much as he enjoyed the marvelous noises his Pet could make, he still had questions. “So you are going to speak to Ironhide about contacting his nest so that Starscream can reside there?”

Soundwave’s world was fire, his audials even ringing as the coding forced him to answer. “A*ffir**mati*ve…” He grated out, his frame still twitching painfully upon the berth.

Shockwave nodded. It was rather clever to place Starscream with a nest, especially with Megatron’s sudden distaste in destroying them, yet that was only if Ironhide would even contact his nest. What reason would he have for allowing Starscream to stay there?

“Why do you think Ironhide would help Starscream? Why would he allow a flight frame to enter his nest?” Shockwave asked as he rubbed Soundwave’s helm.

“O*ri*on… A**ppr*o*ves…” Soundwave said weakly, his frame finally easing from its earlier seizure, and now he lay there exhausted.

Shockwave’s optic widened. “Megatron’s Rat likes the Prince?” He considered this deeply. He knew what Orion was, and he knew most of what his Lord was planning when it came to the Rat. Overlord had been meaning to force Starscream to mate with the Prime’s heir, but with the Prince’s _‘death’_ his King was now more focused on the Prime, not his heir.

It was a missed opportunity really. Why not lock in the bloodline by breeding with the heir? Perhaps they wouldn’t have the Matrix at first, but if they at least bred a flight frame with the child of the Prime they would have a vessel for when they obtained the relic.

Shockwave didn’t care much about the Primacy beyond a mild curiosity about the relic itself, so he had no interest in this Orion or Magnus. Let the King’s fight for that, he was more than happy with his experiments.

“Overload Pet.” Shockwave said suddenly, delighting as he watched the mech before him suddenly scream and jerk wildly as his frame brought the charge back from nothing.

“AAA***HHH****HHHH!” Soundwave’s optics rolled back, his hips thrusting forwards as energy exploded across his already weak frame. Lubricant erupted from his spike, its thick nectar covering his legs and the berth in numerous spurts until finally he lay still once again.

Shockwave chuckled, his digits running through the gooey liquid thoughtfully.  “I would like you to change your secretions to transfluid, Pet. I think it would be a wondrous opportunity to gather some CNA from you. Giving your special attributes, I would love to play with the possibilities of mutating those nanities.” He hummed quietly as he moved to his tray grabbing a long thin tube that was attached to a bag of sorts.

Soundwave’s frame sent the command to his reproductive systems immediately, and the dark mech had to keep his tanks from emptying as they roiled sickly inside him. **_Primus, I hope he doesn’t create any sparklings from my… Is this what Mirage feared when he was a breeder? My love, to have so many taken from you, over and over again…_**

“Lie on your back, beautiful.” Shockwave said, situating himself between his Pet’s legs as he grabbed his spike. “This may feel a little strange.” He said simply as he stroked the thick length a bit before pressing the end of the tube into the tip of Soundwave’s spike.

“Uuuu*uug**hhh…” Soundwave gripped the berth tightly as the tube was inserted into him, his optics shuttering and denta grinding at the odd sensation.

When the tube was finally slid in deep enough Shockwave nodded in approval. He set the bag on a hook along the side of the berth before moving back to his screens. “Now, overload sweet one.” He said lovingly.

Soundwave’s scream was far more ragged this time as his systems instantly fired up once more. His forced charge tearing through him painfully as his frame fought to do what his Master wanted. His transfluid quickly flowed along the tubing and emptied out into the bag next to him.

Shockwave nodded, looking over the readings carefully. “Again.”

“A***RRRR***GGGGHH****HHH!” Soundwave’s processor began to glitch, and his frame arched off of the berth, and his vision went white.

“Again.”

“N*NN**OOOOO**OOO! P*LLL***EEE**AS***E!” His vocalizer was screeching now. Everything was a blur of agony and overwhelming pleasure.

“Again.”

The dark mech sobbed as he screamed, his frame bent so far back he could feel his back struts begin to dislocate. His servos dug deeply into the berth under him, so deeply there were long jagged claw marks on either side of him.

“NN****OOOOO M**OOO**RRR***E! NOO***OOO MO**OO**RRRR*E! H**EEE**LLL**P! MMM**E**GAT**ROO*NNNN!” Tears poured from his hidden optics and his world was nothing but pain and fire. He wept, he screamed, he begged for his King, his _friend_ to save him. He begged for anyone to help him. He wasn’t strong enough for this, he had never truly been, not to live in this world of monsters.

“Cease charge.” Shockwave said as he noticed the chaotic readings on his screens, and Soundwave collapsed to the berth with another painful scream, his frame seizing all over again.

Shockwave was pleased, he had gotten plenty of readings, and had excellent visual footage to look through later nevermind the copious amount of transfluid he could experiment with later. It was a pleasant experiment after such a hard day, and highly successful. Now it was time for his last step.

He walked to the end of the berth, gently pulling the sobbing mech’s legs down until his hips were just at the end. He removed the clamp, and opened his own spike panel. Watching his Pet dissolve had been exceptionally inspiring, and even though he didn’t get to use as many tools as he had wanted, he was tired, and he needed Soundwave free to take care of his responsibilities.

Soundwave whimpered, his frame still twitching as he felt a thick pressure push against his valve. **_Nooo… No more… Please… P-please…_**

“U*uu**hhh…” He grunted as he felt Shockwave’s spike slowly push into his sopping port. His arms weakly tried to push the mech away, but the purple mech just chuckled at his efforts as he thrusted in over and over again. “N**oooo*oo…”

“Hush, Pet. It is Master’s turn.” Shockwave grated out, his spike sliding wonderfully within the mech's tight wet heat. He vented rapidly as he felt the valve constrict around him tightly with the darker mech’s residual twitches.

Soundwave fell to the berth numbly then, too exhausted, to broken to fight anymore and he just let the other mech use him. His crying optics fell to the bundled Prince and he felt his tanks roll sickly as he thought of how twisted everything was here, how terribly wrong. Was there a world where things like this didn’t exist? Where this sort of nightmare was seen for what it truly was?

As the scientist continued to plunge into him he let his frame fall limp, his arms hanging off the berth and legs hanging openly. He heard the other mech’s vents grow ragged, and his hips began to rut against him harder. **_It will be done soon… At least there is that, and he didn’t ask who the contact was. Mirage is safe for another day… Love… My love, I am happy we are no longer bonded. I would never want you to feel what has been done to me. I never want to bring you pain. Mirage…_**

“Ahhh… Uhhh… Ov-overload PET!” Shockwave cried out, and Soundwave howled miserably as one more charge was pulled from his wrecked frame. His hips lifted off the berth as he screamed, the scientist quickly wrapping his servos around Soundwave’s hips as he ripped them back towards his own and his spike filled him brutally.

“YEEEEES, OHHH SOOOOUNDWAAAVE! UNNNNNNN!” Shockwave’s helm fell back as he climaxed, his scalding lubricant filling the smaller mech so much it spurt from out from around his spike, spraying the purple mech’s frame with both his and Soundwave’s juices.

Soundwave fought from sobbing once more as he felt the scientist pull out, his lubricant dripping from his valve as the purple mech tucked his spike away.

“Well done, Pet. I am proud of you, you did so well today. Now, go and see Ironhide. It is still early enough in the morning that no one will see you.” Shockwave said weakly as he moved to the back of the room towards his little quarters he had set up there. “Be sure to clean yourself and the berth up first.”

Soundwave’s exhausted frame immediately began to move, the code ignoring the agony that ripped through him as it fought to perform its directive. He vented out as his shaking servo grasped the tube that was inserted into his spike, and with a pained whimper began pulling it out inch by inch. He felt disgusting and used, but forced himself to ignore it all, he had to…

When the vile tube finally popped free, a small sob did escape him, but he shook his helm as his frame continued with its orders. The code forced his pedes over the side of the berth but as they hit the floor, and he tried to place weight on his legs, he immediately collapsed.

Soundwave cried out as he hit the floor hard, his cries growing in volume as the code instantly attacked him for not doing what his Master wanted. He shook as his frame continued to try and lift his body up.

“Arr**gh**hh…” He moaned out hopelessly, his legs slipping and falling over and over again, his servos ripping desperately into the berth beside him as he tried to stand.

Part of him just wanted to give up there, just collapse and let the coding kill him slowly, painfully as he ignored the order. Would it let him die? He wasn’t sure of the extent the coding had over even his own death. Would he just pass out and somehow fulfill his Master’s wishes regardless? The more he thought about it, the more alluring the prospect sounded. The thought was especially welcoming every time he would just begin to think he could stand, and then fall and have to start all over again.

**_I want to die… It would hurt at first, but if it ended in peace? If I could just rest… I wouldn’t hurt Megatron anymore, no one would ever find Mirage, I wouldn’t have to help these monsters…_ **

Finally he stood, his legs shaking wretchedly as he gripped the berth next to him tightly. He sobbed once more, his vision a blur as he tried to see beyond his tears. He looked at the tray Shockwave had brought to the berth side longingly, and fearfully as he discovered the vast amount of scalpels and knives the scientist had intended to use. **_Was he going to cut into me, but didn’t find the time? Ohhh… Help me… Anyone. Please…_**

Once his legs were shaking less violently, the dark mech stumbled over to find a scrap of mesh and began to clean the lubricant off his frame. He scrubbed at the mess roughly, his denta grinding as fury filled him then. He hated Shockwave, he hated Overlord, he hated this system, he hated these royals, but most of all, he hated HIMSELF! He was too weak! He was pathetic, and he was going to destroy everything because of that weakness!

He moved over to the berth once he was clean enough and began to clean that as well, his optics flickering as they spied the numerous scalpels once again, a dark and yet beautifully freeing idea forming in his helm.

 Keeping one servo still wiping at the berth, he slowly reached over to grasp one of the larger knives before pulling it close. It was incredible how good the tool felt in his heated servo, how cool and comfortable it felt. There was so much promise in the little thing, so much freedom… He wasn’t sure if the coding would allow him to do it, to free himself form this nightmare, to just end it all, but if it did…

He brought the blade to his neck cables, his servo shaking as he fought to find the courage to try. If he was going to do this he might have to fight against the coding, especially since he already had another order to fulfill. He might not be able to even try until after Ironhide. **_Perhaps I should wait until then? Then I will have no more orders to fight against. It would be easier then and… And I could, could… Wait, Ironhide…_**

He wasn’t sure why but the conversation he had had with Shockwave suddenly ran through his helm. He had been in such pain before so he hadn’t truly been able to understand the importance of what the scientist accidently let slip but as he thought of the purple mech’s words now he felt his spark begin to hammer in his chassis.

_“Ironhide, the mate to the Prime?”_

Soundwave’s vision began to swirl as his processor reeled. **_If, if Ironhide was the Prime’s mate, and he is Orion’s carrier… Could, could Orion be the heir to the Primacy!?_**

Soundwave knew some of the old legends, why the war started and what the Kings fought after for so long, but those stories were so old now that many were no longer taught of it. Especially because the Prime had disappeared so long ago, but that there might be a chance of Orion carrying that bloodline… **_That, that could be a very powerful motivator for Overlord…_**

So, was it that, not _only_ was the visiting King planning on usurping Megatron but, if he bred with Orion and was ever able to find the Matrix, he would be unstoppable. There would be not force to contend with the mad King’s rule then. The only other settlement that even held a light to the amount of power Megatron or Overlord had was Queen Airachnid’s.

She was shunned for the most part, yes she and her insecticons were capable of flight, but they were looked upon with almost as much disgust as the grounders. Her kingdom had really sprung up after the war as her population had mostly stayed out of the fighting, and in the end they had far more populace than the surviving main kingdoms. Thankfully she chose to keep her people away, vying for a more independent nation than anything, not that she was welcomed with open arms anyways.

The Queen and her people were hardly ever welcomed to either main kingdom, and she was hardly considered a legitimate royal for that matter. Only a few trade deals were made with the insecticon kingdom now and then, otherwise they kept to their own.

 Some reason she was left alone and tolerated was her army was vast, extremely loyal, but most importantly was the Queen’s silence. Many figured if she caused no trouble then why spare soldiers? Cybertron had almost collapsed from the Great War, and only now were populations increasing once again. Fighting her would be a waste of life, and resources, well, until the kingdoms replenished enough  of each of those to finally take care of her.

So, if Overlord were to take Kaon, have an heir of Primacy, and of course Vos… She would be next. There would be no mech to stand up against the King. He would rule all.

Soundwave finished cleaning the berth, his processor full with everything he had just considered. He looked at the knife he held, his dripping optics growing hard as he placed the weapon in his subspace. Maybe now was not the time to end things. This coup went far beyond this kingdom, and was much, much larger than he had ever thought possible. He needed to get to Ironhide, and ask him some hard questions. Yes he was still coded, but he would be damned if he didn’t go down without a fight.

As he began limping out of the lab and towards the interrogation room he thought over any loops holes he could find. So far Shockwave didn’t know he knew, or suspected about what Orion was, that meant this was something he could warn his King about, after he spoke to Ironhide of course, but it was something!

His spark thundered excitedly in his chassis and for the first time in what seemed like ages he felt free. **_Megatron, you have no idea what you have my Lord! The simple, but ever complicated Rat you love is sooo much more than we ever realized. This might just be the push to your people accepting him as well. Perhaps I am not allowed my happy ending, but I will fight with everything I have to give you yours my friend. Then again, if there were to be a union between a King of flight frames, and an heir to the Primacy… The whole world could change, and maybe I could get my happy ending as well! Hopefully, Ironhide will help us as well…_**

**_……………….._ **

Ironhide lifted his helm as his prison’s door opened, once again hoping it would be Orion there. After his heir had run off he hadn’t heard a word about him but from Ratchet.

**_Last time I saw him was only two days ago, and yet it feels like it has been an eternity. He was so broken looking last time I saw him. Will he survive this? After trying to save him from such a fate for so long, will it all just crumble in the end? Will he crumble? Orion… Please be strong young one._ **

The Rat leader was surprised and disappointed to find it was not Orion that entered, but Soundwave. He frowned as he noticed how worn the mech looked, far more so than the last time he saw him with Mirage.

“Ir*on*hide…” Soundwave said brokenly, the darker mech resetting his vocalizer a few times to clear the static. He looked at the guard in the back of the room. “Dismissed.”

The slave bowed before leaving the two mechs alone.

“What has happened to you kid? You look awful.” Ironhide remarked worriedly. He may not trust the bot much, but that he helped Mirage escape meant something to the older mech.

Soundwave shuddered slightly, but didn’t answer. “Soundwave requires assistance.” The lithe mech vented wearily as he came closer, and Ironhide noticed the scuff marks on the younger mech’s thighs, but he remained silent about his observation. “Contact Mirage?”

Ironhide’s optics widened at that, worry and suspicion fleeting through his spark. “Why?”

Soundwave lifted his masked helm. “Require asylum of flight frame. In danger. Orion approves.”

Ironhide looked at him a moment more before laughing darkly. “So you think I am just going to allow you to bring some unknown flight frame into my nest because _you_ say _Orion_ approves of him? You can frag off, mech. Mirage may trust you, but I have far more at risk in this.”

Soundwave sighed wearily, “Orion, Prime?” He asked quietly, figuring why not start with that bombshell? If it could help Ironhide to cooperate better, at least.

Ironhide’s fuel grew cold, and he felt his spark skip. “What?” He strangled out, his wide optics surely answering the mech’s question instantly.

Soundwave nodded as he observed the larger mech’s shock. “Orion, Prime. Soundwave needs assistance.”

The older mech growled, “Are you threatening me!? You _fragging_ TOOL! Are you going betray Mirage like that!? What the frag do you think will…”

“Help. Help Soundwave. Help Megatron. Overlord here. Overlord knows.” Soundwave said, a layer of desperation leaking into his voice yet he was happy the code had yet to stop him. So far he hadn’t tripped any of its sensors.

“Overlord… He knows?” Ironhide whispered his panic growing tenfold.

“Affirmative. Soundwave assist Ironhide. Ironhide assist Soundwave?” The dark mech begged, falling to his knees before the grounder. “Overlord… Overlord… Arrgh…” He couldn’t quite say what he wanted to about the King, the code controlling too much of what he knew from his and the King’s previous conversation. He had been instructed not to repeat anything from that night. All he had was the new information about Orion to work with.

“Ok, ok…” Ironhide repeated nervously, his optics falling to the ground as he processed this new, terrible news. “So, Overlord knows? You need to hide some mech in the nest. I… Why, why are you helping us grounders?”

“Mirage.” Soundwave answered easily, his spark aching as he thought of his love.

Ironhide scanned over the smaller, broken looking mech. He couldn’t help but notice the constant tremor that rippled through the mech, and the heavy anxiety in his voice.  “You, you have been tortured recently haven’t you? You are being used in this as well? How can I trust you.”

“Negative.” Soundwave instantly said, but his frame shivered regardless. “Trust indeterminable.”

The older mech frowned, “Yes, I suppose it is. You already know about Orion… Are you going to tell Megatron?”

“Affirmative. Save Orion. Megatron loves…”

“Yes, yes… So I have heard.” Ironhide laughed sadly, shaking his helm. **_So much more is on the table now, and our control is slipping further and further every day. Damn Overlord, he moves too quickly. Can I trust Soundwave? Do I trust that Megatron loves Orion? What do I do? What will Soundwave do if I do not help him? Could there be an alliance between Megatron and Magnus? Arrrrgh… I don’t know what to do! Yet, if I can get out of this prison, and contact Magnus… Let him know all that is happening through our bond..._**

The old King Galvatron had been very clever in the construction of his castle, leading the lower levels to be impenetrable when it came to any kind of unauthorized communications, even bonds it seemed. Ironhide had tried to call to his love through their bond, over and over again, but he never got through. There seemed to be some sort of interference that no amount of signal couldn’t penetrate.

He looked down at Soundwave, his optics narrowed and calculating. “Take off your mask. I want to see your optics when you answer me.”

Soundwave’s frame immediately grew tense, his vents ceasing as he fought his own panic. Take off his mask? He hadn’t taken off his mask in… vorns. Hundreds of vorns, at least, not in front of any other bot, not since Shockwave had… Had marked him.

A keen sounded unconsciously from his vocalizer, and he shrunk into himself. **_Just do it. You need to! There is too much at risk here. Secure the Prince and then you can work on keeping Overlord from taking over everything… Just do it…_**

He moaned as he lifted his shaking servo to his mask, his digits trembling so badly he had trouble gripping the clasps when he heard Ironhide sigh.

“Stop, I… It is fine Soundwave. You, you have been through enough. I believe you mean well. Primus, I hope I do not regret this later.” The older mech hung his helm as Soundwave looked up at him, his spark thundering as the terror that had filled him eased, and a great appreciation for the larger mech took its place.

“T-thank y-you…” He stuttered out weakly.

Ironhide nodded dejectedly.  “Will you be able to get me out of here to contact my group? I seem to be unable to contact anything down here.”

Soundwave tilted his helm, the plan he had considered rushing through his processor. “Affirmative. Megatron’s help.”

Ironhide sighed, his spark heavy with worry but what choice did he really have now? With Overlord and Soundwave knowing of Orion’s heritage, this risk was too great. Magnus needed to know! He needed to understand how much more dangerous everything was now. **_Mirage just left two days ago and already the amount of information has grown immensely. This web is too tight, and I do not have enough freedom to truly make much of a difference._**

“When you tell Megatron… Please, Please make sure to tell Orion.” Ironhide begged. “I, I want to trust in Megatron, I do, but I do not want him keeping this information to himself. If you love Mirage, _please_ give Orion this knowledge. He has already broken so much. He needs to know who he is. He needs this strength. _Please!?”_

Soundwave smiled behind his mask as he nodded. “Affirmative. Rat… Orion will know. Thank you, Ironhide. Love Mirage. Save Mirage.”

The old mech smiled and nodded. “Alright, so… When will I be able to contact Magnus?”

“Tonight. Feast before ball. Ball tomorrow. Must contact before then. Dangerous otherwise. Sneak during feast.” Soundwave said quietly, his spark racing with hope, and plans. He had so much to do, and even though he was so tired, he couldn’t stop yet.

He needed to talk to his King, he needed to let Megatron and Orion know what Orion was. He needed to secure a safe location to bring Ironhide, and help him contact Mirage… Soundwave wasn’t very good at scheming, but he would try his damndest to make sure everything was set.

Overlord knew of Orion, he wanted to usurp Megatron, who knew what he had learned from the royals he had had Soundwave bring down to him, and how he would use that information. Starscream needed to find safety with Ironhide’s nest, and Ironhide needed to be brought to the higher levels to do so… There was so much going on!

The two mechs hung their helms, each deep within their own chaotic thoughts when Ironhide laughed slightly. “This has turned out to be a far more complicated mess than I ever thought.”

Soundwave looked up at him, his shoulders feeling terribly weighted with the truth of that statement. “Affirmative.” He said wearily, his frame sagging lower with his exhaustion and it was hardly into the early morning hours.

“You know, Ratchet may be able to help you.” Ironhide suggested, his spark feeling for the sorrowful mech. “I, I think I trust him, and I think you could too.”

Soundwave rubbed his helm as he considered the slave medic. He didn’t know much of the older medic, and had never really had any _positive_ interactions with him. Would Ratchet be willing to look beyond his past evils to help with this complicated plan?

“Soundwave… I have hurt…” Soundwave started hesitantly, his helm hanging low.

“Soundwave, look at me.” Ironhide said gently.

The young mech brought his helm up, his spark aching until he looked into the blazing optics of the older mech. He didn’t know why but the mech seemed to ease his burning spark, that intense look, its care, its truth; it was so unlike so many of the monsters in the castle.

“Things, things seem to be on a verge of change. We have all fallen to the darkness before now. I have killed many of your kind, and your kind has killed and enslaved many of mine. We all have demons to face, and actions to answer for but in this chaos, there is a light, and that light is the hope for change. It is terrifying, and not very powerful right now, but it has been growing. Even you must see that, probably more than me. With every mech that adds to it that strand of hope, it will grow stronger. Who knows, perhaps there is a world where Megatron and Orion can live together, where they can love freely. Perhaps there is a world where you and Mirage can love freely as well, but we will never know until we walk into the mists uncertainty.”

Soundwave vented deeply, his optics never leaving the mech before him as he felt that small sliver of hope grow just a little more.

Ironhide smiled down at him, shaking his helm in awe. “You are so young. Hardly older than Orion I warrant. I see you here shivering, and shaking as you try to make sense of the world around you. I know what happened to Mirage, I know where he was placed for so long and what that did to him… I can only imagine what they did to you when they discovered you being in love with him. I, I am so sorry young one, but do not give up. You are not alone! Even in the darkest moments, remember that.” Ironhide laughed sadly, his optics growing dim. “I wish, I wish I could tell my ch-child th-that…”

Soundwave didn’t know why, or how, but he suddenly found himself on his pedes, his arms wrapped around the older mech tightly. “Tell, I will.” He whispered out. “Thank you, Ironhide.”

The old mech hung his helm, his frame stretching from the chains that held him. “Thank you, young one.” He said quietly before venting out and lifting his helm. Soundwave pulled back from the mech his helm tilting away as Ironhide recovered from his moment of weakness.

“Arrgh, haha. See, even us old mechs get lost sometimes.” He smiled back up at the other mech, his optics gleaming with determination. “Slag is going to change, if _we_ are brave enough. So, get your aft out there, keep your helm up, and processor sharp.”

Soundwave nodded, pulling himself up to his full height as he felt the other mech’s determination fill him, and Ironhide smiled broader.

“There ya go, mech. There ya go.”


	27. Life in Drifters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Shorter than I imagined, but I did art! I realized I have not done art for this story at all! So... I have the original, and then what I imagined Thistle to create... Sorry for errors, and stuff be getting real now... Only a few more chapters in this "book" until the next installment. Okay, hope you enjoy... Stuff is about to hit fans... YAY!

“My Lord. Master, you need to awaken. We have much to do. Tonight is the feast.”

Ariel’s gentle voice pulled the King from the splendid dream he had been having, one where he and Orion were walking through his crystal gardens, and he was showing the smaller mech all of his favorite species of the minerals. In his dream Orion’s favorite was the gloriously colored Citrine Ember; a fiery red and orange crystal that sparkled beautifully in the suns.

He groaned as he forced himself from the wonderful dream, looking at Orion’s smiling faceplates one last time before forcing his optics to open just a slit.

“Arrrgh…” He moaned as his helm throbbed. It was far better than when he had woken before, but still it seemed he couldn’t escape the agony completely.

“I have some medical grade for you, Master. Ratchet came by with some pain capsules as well.” Ariel said gently, easing the small cube into the King’s servo along with the capsules.

Megatron quickly swallowed both the pills and energon before frowning as he searched the berth for Orion. He peered around the entire room, his spark growing cold as he looked for the smaller mech yet couldn’t find him anywhere. “Ariel, where is Orion? Where is Chroma?”

Ariel blinked at him, “Well Master, it is nearly the afternoon. Given your injury, I let you recharge as much as I could. The R… Orion and Chroma are both down getting serviced for the feast, as is customary of the royal slaves. I was already polished and painted. I figured given your history you wouldn’t want to attend to that part of the day anyways so, I let you sleep.”

“YOU LEFT HIM WITH HER?” Megatron exclaimed, his helm pounding as he yelled out.

Ariel flinched slightly at her Master’s apparent rage. “Well, yes Master. I, I cannot be everywhere at once.” She said exasperatedly. 

Megatron nodded grimly with a growl. He knew the femme was right, and he felt bad for expecting too much from her, but still, Orion being with Chroma… It made his spark ache oddly. He groaned as his helm throbbed again, his servo rising to the now bandaged wound on his helm. **_When had that been fixed? Wait Orion, he called Ratchet after… after… He said he loved me! HE SAID HE LOVED ME!?_**

Suddenly the King’s fear ebbed as joy filtered through his spark and he laughed, his laugh growing louder as Ariel peered at him as if he were mad.

“Ummm, Master…” She started nervously, her frame stiffening as Megatron suddenly hugged her tightly.

“He said he loved me! Ariel, last night!” He exclaimed, not caring if he sounded like some love sick youngling as he continued laughing .

Ariel’s optics widened and then she smiled gently. “I am so happy for you, Master. Now all we need to do is completely destroy the absurd system that will fight you all along the way.”

Megatron snorted pulling back from the femme. “Hahaha, indeed. I need to see him. Did they go to the castle’s artist or to the gardens?” When it came to larger events slaves were always painted and buffed to perfection. Most of the time the service was done by the castle’s artist but with the upcoming ball, there was sure to be a wide range of artists visiting from the nearby settlements. He knew Chroma had enjoyed the work of one of those painters during his coronation, so he was uncertain where he would find his sla… Orion and Chroma today.

“I believe she took them to the gardens, Master. You, you have many responsibilities to attend to though Master. I am uncertain if you will have the time to…”

Megatron looked at her darkly as he pulled himself from his berth, “I have the time, Ariel. I also want you to stay with Orion, do you understand? I, I have a concern about Chroma.”

Ariel opened her intake to protest, but she couldn’t doubt his fears, for she held the same. “Very well, Master.” She grumbled out. “Who will take over my responsibilities?”

Megatron frowned, his helm dropping thoughtfully as he walked over to his energon cabinet, and pulled out a small cube. He drank it quickly as he considered who he should assign to Ariel’s duties. As of right now he was far too suspicious of Chroma to allow her to deal with anything important, but that then only left Soundwave. **_Arrrgh, my list of those I can trust grows smaller by the day…_**

“Soundwave will for the most part, and some shall be completed by Chroma. I want you to find Soundwave and get him started on the more difficult tasks, I shall speak to Chroma. Meet me in the gardens once you are done.” The King said finally figuring, even with Soundwave acting strange, he still trusted the dark mech more than Chroma.

Ariel bowed deeply, “Yes, Master.”

Megatron vented out , his helm feeling much better as he excitedly made his way to the gardens. He nodded to the royals he passed, his spark positively shinning in his chassis as he thought of the previous night, yet as he continued on he found his smile falling and optics narrowing as he realized many of the royals he passed were giving him far more critical looks. **_What is this?_**

Soon enough his optics were skirting along each mech or femme he passed, royals and slaves alike. The varying degrees of nods or scowls had his helm aching once more. **_They are being far more open in their disgust… What is going on, and what am I being blind to? Has my focus on Orion pulled me from a shift so dramatically? What is the catalyst? Have I been so lax in my interactions with Orion to cause further disdain?_**

He sighed as he realized where he was headed and who he was about to see, and he felt his spark tighten a bit. Perhaps he _was_ being to open about things, but Orion was crumbling! He needed to help the mech not fall to Flawlessness, but at the same time was he doing more harm than good in treating Orion differently? He had to admit, he was grateful to the older King for his help during the meeting, but he was also certain those royals hadn’t taken kindly to being reprimanded that way, regardless if it was Overlord doing it.

He nodded stiffly to a few more royals, as he exited through the arched doorways to the crystal gardens. The gardens had always been one of his favorite places to spend his time, the numerous colors and types of crystal made for a stunning backdrop especially when large events happened.

He smiled beside himself as he scanned over the numerous vendors and artists that were setting up their booths. There were stages set along the perimeter where musicians and dancers were practicing their craft each of them bowing to him as he passed. He found it ironic how visiting gypsies, most of which were slaves to their flight frame owners, treated him with more respect than his own slaves.

Many of them even seemed to wave to him, which was odd considering the last time he had had such entertainers there. It had been during his coronation, or the feast the day before anyways, and many of them had shied away from him like cyber-rats. **_Of course, I suppose much has changed recently, and perhaps the rumors of Orion and I span much further than my own castle? How, and why? Why is everyone so fraggin worried about my business?_**

As he walked towards where the detailers and painters were stationed he noticed a large crowd had formed around one of the tents and he felt his spark fall to his tanks. **_Oh, please don’t tell me that is the tent with…_**

“Megatron!” A booming voice broke through all of the noise that filled the gardens and Megatron looked up to find Overlord striding up to him. He smiled broadly at the mech, the two Kings shaking servos as they greeted one another.

“Good to see you on your pedes, King Overlord. How are you feeling?” Megatron asked as he scanned over the other mech.

“Oh, it will take a lot more than that to kill me, Megatron.” The King laughed heartily, terrifying a few of the slaves nearby.

Megatron tilted his helm as many of the artists ran from the visiting King, their once jovial smiles falling as they scurried away. **_Why does this mech instill such fear from everyone? Well, I suppose it is like he said, reputation is everything. I can only imagine the wreck of a reputation I hold these days._**

“Nice setup you have here, Megatron. It shall be very entertaining, I think.” Overlord looked over the garden happily.

Megatron nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, it should be something, though I owe the credit to Ariel really. Well, her and Chroma. They planned all of this while I nursed a wretched migraine.”

The visiting King laughed harder, slapping Megatron upon his shoulder as he did so. “Too much high-grade? Never a good thing mech, moderation is key!” Overlord’s laugh eased a bit as his optics grew more serious. “How are you though? You ran off fairly quickly last night. Is everything alright?”

The younger King sighed, his servo rubbing his neck roughly. “Everything is well, thank you for the concern though. Just some… Well, a King’s work is never done, as you know.”

Overlord smiled at that, “Indeed! So, what are you here for? Taking a peek at the setup? Not a bad idea to keep an optic on even the most simple on goings in your castle.”

Megatron chuckled lightly, happy the other King unwittingly gave him a more solid excuse for him being there beyond Orion. “Yes. I have always enjoyed feast days. Always seems to add more life to the gardens. Far more entertaining than the balls.”

The older King laughed, “Ahhh, but _you_ have never been the center of a ball for finding a mate. Much different than the normal drab accord. There is something about having royals from all over the land coming and presenting themselves for your servo. Ohhh, I remember when I met my lov…”

“Master!” Chroma’s voice called to the young King and Overlord and Megatron looked over as she skipped up to him.

Megatron wasn’t certain but he thought he heard Overlord groan and he had to stop from smiling at the other mech. “Chroma, you are looking well.” He said carefully, his optics scanning around her to look for Orion. He hated that he had such mixed feelings about the femme, but in his spark he didn’t trust her, especially after the whole scanner debacle that ended up with Orion being raped and… He shook his helm, willing himself to smile at the femme.

She smiled brightly as she twirled in front of him before bowing. “Forgive my interruption Masters. King Overlord, always a pleasure to see you.” She winked at the visiting King, and Megatron tilted his helm curiously at the two.

Overlord grunted, but ignored her advances as he looked back at Megatron. “Your slaves getting prepared for tonight? Will you be partaking in such glamour?”

Megatron laughed. “Not hardly. Chroma, are you about done here? I need your help with some activities. As you are now gold caste, I would like to give you some of Ariel’s normal responsibilities.”

His lie worked beautifully, and the femme positively glowed as she looked longingly up to her King. “Yes Master! I can do whatever you need!”

Overlord barked out a laugh. “I am certain pretty one, that you can do that and then some.”

Chroma smiled wider, but her optics held confusion, leading the older King to laugh harder.

Megatron vented out patiently. “Chroma, what of your responsibility now? Where is Or… Where is the Rat?”

 When Megatron called Orion a Rat, her faceplates lit up even more. “The Rat is being tended to, Master. He is just there.”

Both Kings looked over to where she was pointing, and Megatron groaned inwardly as he realized it had been the tent that had the group around it earlier. The mass of bots had dissipated now, leaving a clear view of Orion solemnly sitting on an ornate stool as his plates were painted to a beautiful red and blue sheen.

“Ahhh, yes. I noticed a commotion around that tent earlier. Orion causing trouble already?” Overlord asked with a chuckle.

Suddenly Chroma’s smiling faceplates fell, and she frowned as she looked over at the Rat. “Well… Seems many know of the Rat that attempted to assassinate the King and then turned to a slave. Rather pathetic really. These _gypsies_ seem to want to know how the story ends. It is disgraceful of any slave to look at him like a hero.” The femme suddenly caught herself, her optics going to Megatron’s timidly. “I mean… I only… We should not celebrate a mech’s attempt at your death, Master.”

Megatron smiled, and kept his optics neutral. “I completely agree. I have no desire for a repeated attempt.”

Chroma sighed, relief flowing through her frame, as her King continued. “Why don’t you head off to the ballroom. I want every decoration to be perfect, Chroma. You should find the director in there now. Tell him that you are to be the executive in all decisions, alright?” She beamed once more, rising on her pedes to kiss his cheek before running off to the ballroom.

Overlord laughed as she ran off. “Rather eager, yes?”

Megatron scoffed, “Yes. I should go see my apparently famous Rat. He seems to inspire chaos.” He said as he made his way towards the tent, surprised as Overlord followed him.

“Yes, Orion is one special mech isn’t he?” The King said nonchalantly as they walked towards the tent.

Megatron forced himself to keep his faceplates stoic as he looked over at the other King. “Well, he certainly incites the masses, I have noticed.”

Overlord laughed as they made their way under the colorful tent, the painter immediately bowing as they entered.

“Good after noon fair Kings. I am nearly finished here.” The brightly colored flyer said happily.

Megatron nodded, his optics scanning over Orion’s dimly lit optics. “Very good mech. You have done a splendid job with my sl-slaves…” Megatron stuttered out, noting how Orion flinched at the word, but the smaller mech remained silent as he continued to look at his pedes.

The artist beamed as he bowed once more. “Oh, it is my pleasure to work with such beautiful models, King Megatron. In fact…” The small flyer looked at Orion for a moment, before turning back to the Kings. “My Lord, this slave, he is glorious looking. I was wondering if I could request him?”

Both Megatron and Orion stiffened at the request. “W-what?” Megatron asked weakly, his processor suddenly pounding in his helm.

The artist seemed to hesitate, his optics fleeting between the two Kings. “Ummm, I would like to request him. N-not on a interfacing premise, but an artistic one. I would love to beautify the mech, and paint a portrait of him.”

Megatron felt his spark near cease in his chassis as he looked at Orion’s desperate, and fearful optics. “I… I do not…”

“Ohhh, come now!” Overlord said as he slapped Megatron on the shoulder playfully. “Such a beautiful mech should be painted! Do you not agree?”

Orion looked at him, terror fleeting through his optics. Megatron felt any joy he held slip through his servos as he contemplated the sudden, and unexpected request. **_It will be fine. He merely wants to paint Orion. I knew this would happen eventually, and at least it is only for… For art. Overlord is here, Orion isn’t merged, I… I cannot refuse the request…_**

“Of, of course.” Megatron said, his voice far stronger than his aching spark. To have Orion taken from him, for any indeterminate time killed him, but what was he to do? “But, he needs to be returned before the feast.” He said, his voice lax, and bored sounding.

“Thank you, my King! You will not be disappointed.” The mech bowed deeply, a wide smile on his dermas.

“Excellent!” Overlord said as he began to pull Megatron from the tent. The young King peered back at Orion as he was led away, his spark aching as he saw a look of betrayal fill Orion’s optics.

He nodded numbly, hardly aware of what the other King was saying as he walked away from his love. **_Orion, it… It will be alright. It is just for art! I tried, I tried so desperately to warn you. I have no control here. Oh please, please let it just be for art… Please…_**

**_…………._ **

Orion watched Megatron walk off, his spark hammering within his chassis. **_He had to. He had to, and this is my fault._**

“Well my stunning mech. I am going to make you look like a Prince!” The flyer known as Thistle said excitedly as he walked towards the back of the tent to gather some more supplies.

Orion sighed as he fought from panicking. This was fine, it was his fault he was being requested, and it was just for a painting. He could do this.

He vented out as his processor glitched a bit, a sharp pain running along the right side of his helm. Those painful streaks had been happening all morning, but so far they hadn’t been more than annoying. What really worried him was he had no idea how he had woken in his berth.

Last he knew he had been lying with Megatron, then Ariel and Chroma had entered, and like before the _nothing_ came. No memories, no feelings, and he had woken in his pet berth.

Orion looked out at the garden before him, painfully remembering the last time he had been there. He smiled sadly as he remembered Jazz being so adamant on him not going alone, how he had just wanted to go back to Haven. **_If I ever see you again Jazz, I will let you know just how right you were…_**

“Umm, hello.” A quiet meek voice called to him, and he raised his helm to see a small group of entertainers gathering at the side of the tent. He had noticed them before, but none of them had spoken, just stood there and stared awkwardly.

Orion optics narrowed suspiciously. “Umm, hello.” He said carefully, his confusion growing as they all came closer to him at once.

“You, you are him right? The Rat that almost killed Megatron?” One whispered, his optics wide and awe filled.

Orion’s optical ridge tilted before he scoffed and looked at his pedes. “What is left of him I suppose.” He grumbled out, his helm aching once again.

The collective “Ooooohhhh…” startled him, and he looked at the group bemusedly.

“So, so are the rumors true? Does, did you… He stopped the attacks because of you, didn’t he?” one said, their voice so low Orion almost didn’t hear the mech.

The red and blue mech blinked at the group, his spark filling with fear. **_Rumors? How wide spread have they become? How do they know of my influence when it came to Megatron ceasing the attacks? How do these slaves know anything!?_**

“Don’t, don’t be afraid! We are grateful of course! Many of us have family out there in nests.” Another said hurriedly, noticing how uncomfortable Orion had suddenly gotten.

“How, how do you know any of this?” Orion asked his spark still thundering behind his chest plates.

Some in the group laughed, but one small femme stepped forwards. “Oh mech. We are one of the largest groups of Drifters in and around Kaon. There isn’t much we don’t hear.”

Orion frowned, his confusion growing. “I, I apologize. I know nothing about such groups.”

The femme nodded, “Well, until many of us joined, we didn’t know much about them either. Let’s just say, us grounders, Rats, we stick together. We, we have the unique gift of traveling from city to city, mech. It sets us apart from many, and when we heard of your story, well how could we not be intrigued?”

Orion shook his helm as he tried to wrap in processor around what they were saying. “I… Are you not all slaves?”

The femme smiled, her servo carefully going to the collar around her neck and Orion gaped as she easily unsnapped the band before snapping it back together quickly. “Yes, we are.” She said with a smile.

Orion nearly fell out of his chair. “I… I don’t understand…” He vented out, his spark now hammering for an entirely different reason. How could she just take off her collar? What she mean by that smile? What was going on here!?

“We would like to speak with you later, after Thistle paints of course. That was his only request, but don’t worry, he really means only to paint a portrait.” She smiled sadly at him, her optics going to his lap for just a moment before she continued. “We know what requests normally mean for a white caste.”

Orion suddenly became aware of his constantly exposed valve, and he shifted his legs together closer with a blush. He was certain they hadn’t seen anything, as he always tried to hide his disfigurement, but the fact that they knew about that as well was embarrassing.

“You, you set up the request so that you would have time to speak to me? But why?” Orion asked, his optics wide with wonder and processor full of questions.

The femme moved closer to him, her optics blazing as she looked at him. “There are rumors floating around, mech. Rumors about a forbidden love, and a hope for change because of that forbidden love. Now, not every bot likes this, especially not here in the castle, but out in the wastes, a movement is growing amongst many of the slaves. Some say Magnus has even stepped out of the darkness, and that he has an army!”

Orion shook his helm, confusion filling his optics once again. “Who is this Magnus? Why would it matter that he has an army? Is he a slave?”

The femme looked at him incredulously, but her surprise dimmed a bit as she considered where he started from. “Of course, I apologize. I have been with the Drifters for so long I forget how such information is lost to so many nests, and kingdom slaves. I am speaking of Ultra Magnus, the Prime. Do, do you understand who or what the Pri…”

“The Prime!?” Orion asked, forcing his voice to remain low.

She chuckled lightly. “Yes, but hush. Many of your fellow slaves here would use that information for a tool to better themselves.”

Orion scoffed bitterly, “I can believe that. So, all of this is happening, but what does that have to do with…”

The femme smiled and shook her helm. “Well nothing if the rumors aren’t true, in any sense really, buuuut if you and Megatron are truly… If you _are_ in love, and not just the twisted sort that happens between slaves and Masters… Do you have any idea what that could mean for us grounders? What it has already changed? So…” She looked at the group that surrounded her, each of them looking at Orion eagerly. “So, are you and the King, are you in love?”

Orion felt his spark clench. What if this was all just a sick game? Some mech trying to get secrets from him so that Megatron could be taken down, and his betrayal proven? He wanted to believe everything he was hearing, so very, very badly, but how could he? How could he trust anything, from anyone anymore.

He frowned as he sat back on his stool, his optics growing dim as he glared at the femme. “No.” He said sternly, “No, we aren’t.”

Evidently that was exactly what the femme and group wanted to hear and she beamed as she looked at him. “Of course,” She said knowingly, winking at him and smiling at her companions. “Well, either way. We would still like to speak to you after Thistle, if that is alright with you. Perhaps if you spoke to us more, and not in such a public space, you would see that we mean no mech’s love, any harm.”

With that she winked once more and the group disbanded, leaving a confused Orion in their wake.

“What the frag was that about?” Orion whispered to himself, shaking his helm as he looked around the gardens suspiciously. Was what the femme said true? Was there some sort of a _movement_ happening? Could he trust her, or them? **_She did take unclasp her collar in front of me, knowing I could easily go to the guards and report her. So… she extended a bit of trust that way. Maybe, just maybe there really is some truth to her stories?_**

His spark skipped as Thistle returned, the colorful mech singing as he laid out numerous boxes of jewelry and glittering crystals. He smiled as he looked up to Orion’s uncertain optics. “You are so beautiful mech, but when I am done with you oooooh! You will be the envy of every bot in the kingdom!”

Orion shrunk deeper into himself, the last thing he wanted was to stick out more, but it wasn’t as if he had a choice. He grimaced as he watched the flighty mech pull out an assortment of sparkling pieces, each piece even more brilliant than the last.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity and a mountain of treasures was piled up the artist walked to the tent's entrance and pulled the flap closed. “Can’t ruin the surprise!” He said happily as he moved back to Orion’s front with a squeal. He looked over Orion’s terrified faceplates once more, “Alright mech! Time for BEAUTY!”

Orion scowled at the mech, his spark falling to his uneasy tanks. **_Well, I may end up looking like a glittering fool, but at least he seems to only be interested in that._**

He sighed as the process began, his spark still uncertain of the mech before him, and the performers that wanted to meet with him afterwards. What would they tell him? What could they possibly expect him to do? Would his meeting with them change anything? What would Megatron think?

**_So, there seems to be some changes happening elsewhere… But will that truly help us here? If these artists know so much, how much do the royals know? How long will this game be played, and when it does come to an end, will it be in celebration, or… Or destruction?_ **

**_………………_ **

Megatron’s spark was wretchedly tight as he and Overlord walked through the castle. The older King stayed by his side the entire time he went about checking on the feast’s preparations. In a way he was grateful for the King’s presence as it kept his processor off of leaving Orion, but in other ways it trapped him into not being able to do anything about Orion.

He played his part well enough, feigning interest in what was going on around him even as his spark was in chaos, but as he spotted Soundwave suddenly, he frowned. **_Where has he been? Has Ariel not spoken to him yet?_**

“Soundwave!” He called to the darker mech, stopping wherever the hurried mech was headed. He frowned deeper as the mech looked towards him, and his frame froze for a second as if terrified. **_What is he so afraid of? Is it because of our conversation yesterday? Arrrgh, I need to speak with him again soon, just so much is going on!_**

Soundwave had been hurrying to find his Lord, the mech apparently being so busy he forgot to turn on his comm unit, so when he heard his King call to him, he felt his hope triple, that was until he spied the hulking mech beside Megatron. **_No… How, how will I let him know now!? I need to get him alone!_**

As Megatron continued to advance on him, Overlord following right after, Soundwave had to fight from collapsing right there, of course, that was if the code would allow him to anyways.

“Soundwave, where have you been?” Megatron asked sternly, his optics narrowed suspiciously.

“D-duties…” Soundwave choked out, his optics following Overlord’s smiling faceplates the entire time.

Megatron titled his helm, his optics still narrowed dangerously. “Indeed. Well, I have some things I need you to handle. You know of Ariel’s normal responsibilities during a feast day?”

Soundwave nodded numbly, his spark whirling as he stared into the visiting King’s blazing optics. “A-affirmative.”

“Good. Beyond décor in the ballroom I need you to handle them, all of them. Ariel is needed else…”

“Speak!” Soundwave said suddenly, his helm turning to his King desperately. He reset his vocalizer, well aware of how both Kings were now looking at him suspiciously. “Soundwave, speak to Lord Megatron?” He said quieter.

Megatron sighed, “I would like to speak with you as well, Soundwave. I, perhaps in the morning before the visiting royals come…”

“Now?” Soundwave said a little more urgently, his spark racing as he saw the light in Overlord’s optics glow brighter.

Megatron shook his helm, “I cannot right now. I have far too much to do, as do you. Now, if you will excuse me.” He said, his optics dimming as he made to move past the smaller mech, but froze as Soundwave grabbed his arm. His helm shot up, amazed at the mech’s lack of decorum. To grab his King like this, out in public!?

Megatron growled, less angry at Soundwave for grabbing him, but more concerned for the mech doing something so taboo. He shook his arm from Soundwave’s servo, his optics pleading with the mech as he looked at him. “Unwise, Soundwave. _Get_ to your _duties_.”

The darker mech flinched slightly, his frame trembling just a bit. Part of him just wanted to scream out what he had discovered right there, but if he did, what would keep Overlord from gutting his surprised King directly afterwards. For now he needed to play the game, even as he loathed admitting it was the safest route.

“Apologies, understood.” Soundwave said dejectedly as he bowed.

Megatron coughed, pulling himself to his full height as he began walking once more.

Soundwave straightened, his spark aching as he watched his King walk away that ache increasing as he noticed how intently Overlord glared at him, his optics full of dark promises before he too moved on.

**_Megatron… Oh, I hope this message does not come too late._ **

**_……………………………_ **

After breems of work and painful additions added to his frame, Orion now stood somberly in front of a long mirror and realized he didn’t know the mech looking back at him.

Gems crowned his helm, one beautifully striking crystal hung from the center reflecting all of the lights around him in tiny burst of iridescent colors. His shoulder plating had gold designs painted on them each accented by small crystals, in fact crystals adorned his entire frame. All along his legs, his chassis, to his shoulders and helm, paint and gems glittered in the dim light of the room he now stood in.

He was also gifted with a golden loin cloth that was attached with a golden belt. Out of all the changes, he readily accepted the cloth as, for the first time in too long, his open valve was finally covered.

“You look innnnncredible!” Thistle cried out, his servos going to his helm as he stared in wonder at his work. “Alright, alright, the others will be here soon, I will have to paint as you talk… _Curses_. You are just so beautiful!”

Orion vented out, his optics dim as he turned from the mirror. “Of course Master, whatever you need.” He said numbly, his helm hung low.

Thistle cringed, “Oh sweetie. You have no idea what you are inspiring.” He stepped forwards, placing his servo on Orion’s shoulder. “If you knew what yours and Megatron’s … ummm. What your struggle was inciting.” He looked to Orion, his blue optics gleaming. “You have no idea mech.”

Orion nodded, trying to find it within himself to appear hopeful for the other mech, but everything he had gone through recently ripped through his spark and processor painfully. Perhaps on the outside it seemed romantic, glorious even… Like the stories Starscream had had him read, where the strife’s of the heroes were ignored for the story. There was no certainty in this story that either of them would survive. No promise that they wouldn’t be hung, or whipped, or torn apart for their discretions, but to the outside world… He supposed it was nice that it brought some hope, even if that was a lie as well?

Thistle studied him carefully, his optics glimmering as he scanned Orion’s dim ones. “Not every flight frame likes the way things are, ya know. I myself, I am disgusted with the whole system. That you, a Rat; that has not only challenged a King, but then, _maybe_ gotten him to fall in love with you, and _vice versa?_ There are stories of Megatronus, how he suffered for helping Rats, how he tried to contend with his Sire’s insanity. We were fearful that he would fall to what was expected, and then… There you were.”

Orion blinked at the artist, his helm reeling with all the mech had said. **_Is this far larger then we realize? Are we really creating such a difference, a movement through just being together?_**

Suddenly the group of grounders arrived, they were each painted and adorned with gems much like he was as they settled around him.

The femme from earlier smiled at him, “Orion Pax, it is pleasant to see you again.” She said as Thistle posed the mech in a position so he could paint him.

Orion vented out wearily, his spark hammering as he looked at the femme. “I am uncertain as to how I can help you all. How I can help anyone. I am nothing but a slave now… I have no power.” He said weakly as the artist began his painting.

“Oh, Orion… You have no idea what you and Megatron’s… What your _lack_ of _love_ has created.” She smiled at him as Thistle positioned him awkwardly. “You, you and Megatron are the face of the revolution. Change is coming for us all, and it starts with both of you."

 

 

Thistle's Painting

Original version...


	28. Night of the Feast Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... I am still on this story! 3 chapters in just a few days. I dunno. It is coming to a cusp and I find myself excited to reach it! Kind of like in Descent, for those that have read that story. So, stuff is coming to an edge... But everything needs steps, and precision, and needs to make sense. Heck 90% of this chapter was written long ago, and the second part... oh my. I will get to my other stories soon, but this one has consumed me recently. Ok, NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE, we will see Magnus and Haven. I know I said that before but I needed to move the Chess pieces closer. Ok, enjoy, and sorry for errors...

Orion stood there in awe as he listened to the stories the group before him told, his spark feeling lighter than it had in so long as he slowly began to realize just how much he _didn’t_ know.

“So, your kingdom, or Megatron’s is filled with slaves, of course, and many of those slaves deal with traders for their Masters, or are part trade routes, etc. Either way, perhaps  _you_ are stuck in the castle, but what you have been doing here, what has been happening slips out through those cracks.” The femme, evidently known as Arcee explained.

Orion nodded, “Yes, I suppose that makes sense, but what has been so splendid that it inspires others? Who have I possibly helped?” He shook his helm as he thought about how he had just been stuck here in the castle. What could he have done to help any mech? He hoped the rumors weren’t taking away from another mech’s accomplishments, but if they were he would set the stories straight! There was no way he would take credit for another’s efforts!

Arcee looked at him curiously. “Well, word out in the wastes is not only did you inspire Megatron to cease his war on the neighboring nests, which sounds small but Orion, that has saved so many lives! But you also saved Megatron from sending a caravan of over one hundred and sixty slaves out into the Toxic Zone!”

“Yeah!” Another mech said quickly. “They say you yelled at the King too! Right there in front of everyone at the council meeting!”

As the mechs around him laughed Orion scoffed slightly and shook his helm. He had forgotten about that day, but he didn’t see it as heroic or anything, just it needed to be done.

Arcee smiled, “Did you know that that route has been used regardless of the danger for a very long time, that is why all of the caravans always had so many bots! They would lose at _least_ a third of the slaves sending them through that mess, but because it was one of the quickest ways between the cities, most Masters figured the loss was worth it.” She looked at him intently, her optics blazing with awe and truth. “Now, because of you and Megatron, not only has the route been cut off, but there are clean-up crews working to take care of the terrain! And not some weak slaves, but professional flyers, all wrapped up and safe from the poisons.”

Orion gaped at her, “I… I didn’t know. Megatron ordered that?”

Arcee shrugged, “It would seem that way. Did he not tell you? I will say, that the crews are cleaning that mess up finally, I know many nests near there that will be grateful for the cleaner air.”

“No… No he didn’t tell me.” Orion said quietly as he considered everything the group had said.

“OH, and there are no slave auctions today!” Another femme said excitedly.

Arcee snapped her digits, “Yes! I had forgotten about that!” She turned back to Orion her optics wide, “This is the first feast, in thousands of vorns, where there isn’t a single auction box! Megatron apparently refused to invite them!”

“Eases my spark to not have to watch the little ones be sold off.” Another mech said sadly, and the group all nodded grimly.

Orion was amazed with everything he was hearing, and he could hardly vent with the wonder of it all. **_I, I had no idea how much he has done, because of me? Megatron…_**

Arcee laughed at his shocked faceplates, “See mech. You two, you are changing the world around you already, and there is more too! We just don’t have the time to list it all out but frag, we are so grateful for it, for everything.”

Orion looked up to find all of the bots there staring at him, each of them smiling and nodding in thanks. “I, I don’t know what to say.” He said quietly, his optics glistening as he laughed. “T-thank you.”

Arcee scoffed, waving her servos before her dismissively. “We are thanking _you_ , Orion. Like we said, many of us have family out there in the wastes, friends. The changes that have started are saving so many of us, but we also know the discontent that those changes are bringing as well.” Her voice dropped at the last part, and she looked at him worriedly.

Orion nodded, his own faceplates falling. “Yes. Yes we… We have been afraid of that.” He felt his spark tighten as he thought of what would happen were the royals finally brave enough to rebel against their uncouth King.

The femme nodded as well. “Just being here for a day, Orion… We, we have seen some real unrest with the slaves here. Someone is stirring them up, and I am not just talking about the pleasure slaves. I mean guards, staff from every sort of function, and soldiers.”

Orion’s optics widened and a streak of pain ran through his helm. “H-how do you…”

“Slaves talk, Orion. Sometimes too loudly, when alone.” Arcee said darkly, her optics dimming. “It seems though, their focus isn’t so much on you, as it is Megatron.”

“WHAT!?” Orion exclaimed, pulling away from the wall he had been leaning against as his spark thundered with fury, and fear.

Thistle groaned, “Sweetie, could you move back? I am almost done.”

Orion looked at the painter, mumbling an apology before moving back to his awkward position.

Arcee nodded, “You see, some say…” She sighed, smiling sadly up at him. “Some say you are falling to Flawlessness.”

Orion blushed, his helm falling slightly as he looked away. “I… I do not mean to…”

“Of course you don’t!” Arcee said hurriedly, her optics wide with concern. “It is not something that happens by choice, Orion. Many good, strong mechs have fallen to it and you, frag… You are hardly in your youngling stage. It, it isn’t very surprising, but since you are,  the castle slaves seem to have less interest in you as they do Megatron. If you become Flawless, you will bother no one, buuut Megatron…”

Orion nodded, his optics dim as he stared at the floor. “W-what do we do? What can we do? It is clear even as we have tried to play by the rules, that our secret isn’t much of a secret.”

Arcee chuckled lightly, “Yes, but many are grateful for the hope. Well, we might not be able to help forever, but we have a freedom many do not, for slaves at least, and we want to help.”

Orion tilted his helm at her. “I appreciate any help you could give, but what could you do really?”

The femme smiled at him and shrugged, “Maybe nothing? Who knows if anything would work really, but what you two have given to so many, it deserves to be protected. Could you ask the King to meet with us? We will be in Kaon for a few solar-cycles, and there are some things we would like to discuss with him. In the meantime we will keep our optics, and audials clear, follow the trail of discourse until we find the sources. Now, we might not find anything, but if we are careful, I think we will at least get close.”

Orion blinked at her, relief and appreciation flowing in his field, “Thank you. Thank you very much.”

Once again the femme waved him off, “Thank _you_. Now, _YOU_ need to keep your helm, alright? We need you for all of this. No falling, alright? You are no good to anyone as a Flawless.”

Orion nodded, the blush returning as he did so. “I shall try.”

“Arcee, it is dark.” One of the mechs said suddenly, and the femme frowned.

“Frag, alright. We need to get out there and you need to return to your… not love.” She said with a giggle.

Orion smiled back at her. “I, I will speak to him about meeting with you, though I do think it will have to wait until after tomorrow.”

The femme nodded as she and the group stood. “I would imagine. No worries. Like I said, we are here for a few solar-cycles. Should give us plenty of time. Well, until then Orion, stay safe, and stay sane!”

As the group hustled out to begin their night’s activities Orion rested his helm against his servos that were against the wall. His processor was reeling with everything he had learned, and he couldn’t wait to tell Megatron of it all. He had never known about the changes to the Toxic Zone, or the choice to not have auctions, and the femme said there was even more! **_Megatron, why haven’t you told me of any of this? I… I had no idea._**

His smile ebbed slightly as he thought of the danger that presented for the King as well, and his spark ached. **_He is in danger, just for loving me? I, I have to keep my helm. I can’t let him suffer for actually wanting to change this wretched place! Maybe, maybe I can get some of the Drifters to go to Vos, or contact some of the slaves there to have Starscream return? Having his help, especially now would be a great advantage. I wonder if Overlord would be able to help? Perhaps I should speak to him about all of this?_**

“OOOOOHHH! Beautiful!” The sad somber glow to your optics, the gentle dip of your back. OHHHH! It came out wonderfully!” Thistle’s exclamation pulled Orion from his thoughts and he looked up to find the artist had turned his canvas around. “What do you think!?”

Orion smiled at the over excited mech as he finally pushed himself away from the wall and moved closer to the art work. He tilted his helm, amazed that it was him that inspired this piece as he saw nothing of himself in it. “It, it is very colorful.” He said with a sad smile.

“PFFFT! That is it!?” Thistle cried, his servos going to his hips angrily.

Orion immediately felt bad, “I, I am sorry. It is beautiful, but I just… It is far more beautiful then I see myself as being, is all.”

Thistle’s frame eased, and a smile grew on his faceplates. “You are beautiful mech. What you are seeing is all you! Now, let’s get you back to your King before he kills me! We are already late, and I cannot wait for him to see YOU!” With that the mech grabbed the painting, and Orion’s servo and hurried out of the hall he had chosen to paint in.

Orion smiled as he followed after, but his spark still felt heavy with worry. **_Oh Megatron. We need to be so careful. Things are spiraling out of control. I need to keep my mind straight, I cannot let you face this alone… My love._**

**_………………._ **

The chaotic day had finally come to its end, and now the celebrations were in full swing. The gardens sparkled with numerous lights and fires, a multitude of different performances were going on in all corners from jugglers, to dancers, fire eaters, and singers.

Royals and slaves alike watched it all in wonder, some dancing themselves, others sitting at the numerous tables that were set about the many crystal formations.

There were many new faces as well as some of the potential suitors had flown in early. They mingled happily with Kaon’s royals, each making sure to let their presence be know as they walked about each adorned with gems, jewlery, cloaks, or whatever they could muster up. Yes, it was a magical spectacle of light and wonder, and every bot reveled in the night’s glow, every bot, except for Megatron.

Currently the brooding King sat upon one of the stages in the garden, both Ariel and Chroma kneeling at his sides as his optics constantly scanned the numerous faceplates around him.

“I will kill him.” He muttered quietly, his denta grinding as he forced himself to smile and nod as another suitor presented himself with a bow. Technically he didn’t need to actually pay attention to any of them until tomorrow, but purposely snubbing them wasn’t exactly the best idea either.

“He will be here, Master.” Ariel said gently, but even her spark was racing. The last thing they needed was for Orion to go missing once again. She didn’t understand why the artist was taking so long with the Ra… Orion, but one thing she did know was that if he didn’t return with the mech soon Megatron was going to go on a killing spree. Even with her Master’s field so tight she could feel the air around him vibrating with his fury.

Megatron growled, the sound coming from deep within his chassis as he scanned over the crowd once more. “I will kill him.” He repeated once more, his claws digging into his armrests.

Chroma fought rolling her optics as her Master seethed, once again it was all about the Rat, but as she watched King Overlord walking through the crowd she felt her spark skip. He towered over all of the guests, his dazzling smile flashing as he nodded and greeted each of them, and his laughter rang out in all of its deep rich wonder. **_Now there is a King! We should be out there mingling as well! Instead we are stuck here on this awful stage like some lifeless machines._**

The huge King laughed some more as he walked up to where Megatron was sitting. “Megatron! What are you doing sitting down at a time like this!? You should be up and enjoying your party! This is all for you mech, remember?”

The silver King smiled down at Overlord, “Yes, I will be. Merely taking in the sights for now.”

Overlord nodded as he looked around them, “Well, they are some sights to see. I am off to grab some high-grade from my own personal stash, would you like some?”

Megatron felt his tanks roll at the thought of any sort of high-grade. “Not now King Overlord, thank you though.”

The older mech laughed heartily, “Ahhh yes. I had forgotten. Well, the offer stands! I shall be back.”

Megatron forced a laugh but quickly returned to his brooding once the King was gone.

Finally Chroma had had enough and she looked to her Master desperately. “Master, could we mingle, Pleeease?”

Megatron waved his servo at her, “Go on then.” He said gruffly, his optics still scanning the many bots in front of him.

Her shoulders fell as she sighed and walked off the stage dejectedly.

“Master, you are not helping the situation with Chroma by dismissing her so easily.” Ariel said, her optics going to her King.

“Right now, I do not care. They are late. Last time Orion was gone like this…” He looked down at her, his optics narrowed and blazing. “I will not let that happen to him again, I will tear this entire fragging castle down before any mech gets to…”

As a sudden and collective silence suddenly fell over the garden, Megatron paused in his barrage as he lifted his helm curiously. He watched as the crowd split before him, some of the royals whispering as the artist Thistle walked proudly though them all.

Megatron growled quietly. “About fragging time.” He muttered as the happy mech approached.

Ariel gasped suddenly, “Primus, is, is that him?”

As she was to the right of the stage she had a clearer view through the crowd, but as more and more of the crowd parted, Megatron felt his spark nearly stop as he finally saw Orion.

“Gods…” The stunned King whispered out, his optics bulging as they scanned over the smaller mech’s glittering frame. Gold and light blue painted swirls, crystals that sparkled like stars, and a golden loin cloth all adorned the already stunning mech as he walked nervously towards the King.

He was like a shimmering nymph, his beauty far outshining even the most heavily accessorized royal, and as the small mech walked through the crowd, Megatron could tell many thought the same thing. Many of the guests whispered in confusion as to who the glorious mech was while others glared at him jealously.

Orion was more than aware of what his appearance was inciting in the bots around him, and he felt his faceplates burn a bright blue as he forced himself to continue to walk through the whispering crowd.

Megatron stood as they neared, stepping down the small steps of the stage to meet the artist.

“My Lord.” Thistle bowed low, and Orion followed suit. “Forgive my lateness, but you cannot rush perfection.”

“Perfection…” Megatron mumbled out stupidly as he still gawked at Orion openly.

Thistle laughed, “I take that as approval? May I also present his portrait, I have already recorded the image in a memory file so I may be able to have a print of it, but I wish to give you the original.”

Megatron blinked and pulled his optics away from Orion painfully, “W-what?”

“The painting, my Lord.” The artist pulled the canvas from behind his back, making a show of lifting it high for many of the nobles to see before handing it to the awed King.

As the crowd erupted in applause at the artist’s work, but Megatron merely stared at the painting numbly. It was perfect. Thistle had done a miraculous job, especially with Orion’s face. It held the somber thoughtfulness that Orion always displayed, while illustrating his beautiful frame in crisp vivid colors. He had been so worried about Orion’s safety that the King hadn’t even considered the painting, or that it would come out so beautifully.

“Do, do you like it?” The artist asked nervously, and Megatron shook his helm, realizing he had been staring at the work for nearly five kliks in silence.

He cleared his vocalizer, “It, it…” He laughed then, his blazing optics going to Thistle’s. “I have no words. Thank you.”

“Ohhhhh, speechless! Wonderful!” Thistle cried out and once again the crowd broke into applause, some forced and others thrilled.

Ariel came down and gently took the painting from her King, her optics widening as she looked over it. “I will put this somewhere safe for you, Master.”

Megatron nodded dazedly, his optics going back to Orion for a moment before he realized everyone was still silent. “Well, were we not having a celebration?” He said with a laugh, his spark far lighter now that he knew his love was safe.

Many of the royals cheered and once again the festivities continued. Megatron laughed once again, tilting his helm in thanks to Thistle once more before reaching his servo out to Orion.

The smaller mech eagerly grasped it, his blue faceplates easing as he moved closer to the King.

“You look… Gods,  Orion...” Megatron said quietly.

Orion blushed deeply once more. “I feel foolish.” He admitted, his optics skirting around him uncomfortably.

Megatron smiled, “Ooooh, only you Orion would say such a thing.” He laughed once more but as he did so he noticed many pairs of optics openly glaring at the two of them and he felt his spark clench with anger and concern. As always he needed to remember where he was and how delicate that situation was.

Orion seemed to sense his sudden fury as he too looked around them and also noticed the angry looks they were getting from some of the royals. “They are getting braver.” Orion said quietly, his spark whirling as he looked at Megatron.

“It is because we are.” Megatron growled back, his optics narrowing as he stared defiantly back at them.

“Me… Master,” Orion started, noticing how Megatron growled louder as he addressed him properly. “I, I need to speak with you soon. There are some things I have learned today. Things we need to be aware of.” Orion whispered out, looking pointedly at the King.

Megatron sighed heavily, “I have an idea of what you might mean, but we cannot talk here. Frag it, we can’t do anything here but…”

“Play our parts.” Orion finished for him with a sad grin.

The silver mech looked down at him, his spark aching as he nodded. “Come, sit with me on the stage. At least that is allowed. Let us pretend for a bit that it is just you and I, and let’s try to make it through tonight with some smiles.”

Orion nodded as the King led him to the stage, moving to sit on one of the pillows beside the King’s throne, but Megatron took his wrist and stopped him. “I want you in my lap.” He said softly, his optics wide and pleading, but Orion frowned at him.

“M-Master, I do not think with this level of scrutiny that we should give them anymore reason to hate you.” Orion said gently.

Megatron fumed for a klik, his servo not releasing Orion’s wrist until finally with a heavy sigh he nodded and let Orion sit on the ground. “I hate this fragging system…” The King snarled out, but Orion merely smiled up at him.

“If it keeps you safe, I will do whatever I need to.” The smaller mech said, his optics shinning with truth, and Megatron could only shake his helm in awe.

“Oh, Orion… Only you.”

…………………..

Ironhide vented heavily as he awaited Soundwave’s return. He wasn’t sure what time of day it was but he was fairly certain it was late, or at least it felt that way. He looked over to his ever silent guard, the other mech was nearly falling into recharge against the wall he was leaning on, and in a way Ironhide felt bad for him. **_Poor mech’s job is to just stand here and stare at me all day. How can any mech do that without going mad?_**

The old mech sighed once more, as always he was amazed at what a wonder it was to vent without pain. Ratchet had said his illness was pretty much gone, and he only needed a few more treatments to be sure it was cleared away.

**_Who knew some good would come from coming to this place? Of course, I have gotten to see Orion far less than I had hoped. I wonder how he is doing? With Overlord knowing who and what he is, every moment we waste is one more moment he can scheme or ruin more lives._ **

Finally he heard some shuffling outside of his door, his spark clenching as his cage opened and Soundwave walked in.

“Slave.” Soundwave called to the now abruptly awake guard. “Dismissed. Recharge. Soundwave fulfill duties.”

The slave bowed, “Thank you, Master.” The mech said wearily as he left, Ironhide noticing that as soon as the other mech was gone Soundwave’s frame dropped miserably.

“What happened!?” Ironhide asked, fear whirling through his spark.

Soundwave turned his mask to the older mech. “Fine. Unable to contact Megatron.” He said exhaustedly as he walked behind Ironhide and began unlocking him from the chair. He would keep the manacles on the mech, but everything else would come off.

Ironhide sighed, “It’s alright mech. I know you would have if you could have.” He peered over his shoulder at the smaller mech, noticing how badly Soundwave was shaking. “Are you alright?”

“Failed.” Soundwave said as he moved to another lock.

The older mech nodded, but tried to smile. “It is alright, just, go to him early maybe? Don’t give up kid. You can do this, although… It looks like you haven’t recharged in days.”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave said weakly, as it was true. He didn’t even remember the last time he had rested, and after the days of disappointments, chaos, torture… He was nearing his end. Soon enough he feared he wouldn’t be able to walk even with the code pushing him on.

“I am sorry, young one.” Ironhide said sadly as he watched Soundwave move to his pedes, the darker mech swaying slightly before he crouched down.

“Apologies unnecessary. Help Soundwave, enough.” Finally all of the locks were opened and removed and Soundwave grasped the larger mech’s arm to help him stand.

Ironhide laughed as he forced himself up. “You look like you are going to fall over, yet you are helping me?” He was grateful for the other mech’s help though as he felt his frame crack and pop around him. He hadn’t stood in nearly three solar cycle, so his frame was fighting him all along the way.

When the two of them finally gathered themselves, and Ironhide was able to stand and move on his own, Soundwave ushered him to the door. “Quick. Quiet.” He said, his visor flashing as he said it.

“I understand.” The darker mech said with a grunt.

Soundwave turned towards the door, his shaking servos hesitating for just a moment, and he turned his helm back to the older mech nervously. If Ironhide wanted to escape, this would be the time to do it. With him being so weak the larger mech could very easily overpower him the moment they made it to the higher levels.

He scanned over Ironhide’s faceplates a moment longer, his spark racing. “T-trust?”

Ironhide blinked at the other mech, surprise flickering through his optics. “Soundwave, I am not going to try anything. You are giving me a chance to contact my nest, and as long as Orion is here, as will I be.”

Soundwave peered at the other mech once more before nodding. “Thank you.” He said simply before opening the door and leading Ironhide out.

During his responsibilities today, Soundwave had found the perfect place for the call. A hallway that was far from the gardens and banquet hall, all the way down near the docking area. It would be empty and vacant as everyone enjoyed the festivities, and there was a route to it that ran directly through the archives.

The hall was mostly used when King Galvatron had shipped and stored all of his old treasures from the war. It led to easier access to carrying the numerous, and sometimes very heavy pieces of history. So all they would have to do is go through the archives, then the hall, to the nicely hidden corner of the inner hanger, and Ironhide could call, and then they could turn around and come back. It was perfect, hopefully.

Soundwave walked to the end of the interrogation hall and creaked open the door scanning before he walked out. Technically he didn’t need to worry too much if anyone saw him as no one in the castle even knew who Ironhide was. Soundwave could easily just say prisoner and go about his business, but he wanted to make absolutely certain he did not run into Overlord. The King should be at the festival, so he had less to worry for in that aspect, but it was never a bad thing to be on alert.

“Clear. Come.” He said to the older mech, and the two of them began their hurried walk to the archives. Soundwave made sure to hold Ironhide’s chained servos so that it would look exactly like he was just transferring a prisoner to any that they may come across, but as luck would have it the halls were empty.

They made their way swiftly up to the docking area, not passing a single spark, and Soundwave quickly pointed the older mech to one of the deeper, darker corners. Unfortunately they had to cross in front of one of the hangers wide loading areas, but as their journey here, it was thankfully abandoned.

“There.” Soundwave said, as he pointed to where he had chosen and he was pleased as the older mech basically disappeared into the shadows there. He moved a little further down the wall, settling himself in a place where he could watch all entrances and exits before crouching down.

He turned his helm to the shadows where Ironhide stood, and smiled. **_Once I get this done with, I will go straight to Megatron. I cannot wait till morning! Everything will be alright, we just need to work together. If I can just avoid Overlord and Shockwave… It will be alright, and who knows, soon we may live in a world that allows for flight frames and grounders to live peacefully? What a world that would be…_**

**_…………………._ **

The crowd clapped and hooted as Arcee’s group bowed after their performance, and Orion clapped and hooted with them. He hadn’t known what the femme’s occupation was, and watching her dance was mesmerizing.

Megatron smiled down at him as he too clapped. “Enjoyed that one did you?” He asked laughing as Orion nodded enthusiastically.

“She was splendid! I have never seen shows such as this! I never even knew they existed.”

Megatron frowned at that forgetting, as he did often now, where Orion had originally come from. **_Gods, he has been here so long now that it feels like he has always been. I can’t even remember a life before Orion, then again, did I truly have one?_**

He smiled wider as the small mech hooted with the crowd, a beautiful smile on his faceplates. **_He is smiling…Perhaps I should hire this troupe for a more personal show?_**

He looked around the crowd, happy most of the royals’ optics were finally off of him and Orion. He saw Ariel conversing with some of the actors and artists, surprised to find her optics lingering suggestively on the dancer Orion enjoyed some much. **_I wonder if they know each other or, could it be attraction?_**

He hoped for the latter honestly. Ariel was one of his most loyal servants, and even though she didn’t approve of his every move, she had supported, and fought for him all along the way. It would nice to see her find love.

By contrast he scanned over to find Chroma drunkenly flirting with a herd of mechs and femmes, her frame unsteady as she giggled and slapped at the obviously lustful mechs. Technically none of them could request her, but honestly if she came to him and asked for a partner he would happily agree with it. He would love a night of peace after so many filled with chaos.

He looked over at Orion again, his frame heating as he scanned over the beautiful mech. He loved watching Orion smile as his wide optics eagerly took in everything around him. After seeing him so empty, and broken it was a gift to see him like this.

Orion seemed to sense his staring and he turned his helm, his smile growing wider as he looked at the King. “This is wonderful! You know, I don’t remember how long it has been since I was outside.” He looked up his optics reflecting the stars that he scanned over longingly. “I love the night sky.”

The King felt his spark ache as he realized how sheltered Orion had been since he came to him. For a Rat like him who was free and outside every solar-cycle to suddenly be locked away, always with a collar and chain, nevermind the nightmares that had befallen the poor mech... “Well, we should make it a point to make it outside more often. My castle has a small observatory, well I have heard it does.” The silver mech laughed as he rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. “I have never been in it myself.”

Orion’s optics widened as he near jumped with joy. “I would love to see that! You know, Starscream pointed out some trinkets in the archives, he said they help mechs… Umm, well…” Orion sighed sadly as he looked back up at the stars as he thought of the Prince. “Anyways, he says they make the stars appear closer.”

Megatron sighed, “Another thing I should remedy soon. After the ball I will speak to Overlord, and ask him about Starscream coming to Kaon.”

Orion’s spark jumped once again, but he looked at the King curiously. “Me… Master, you… You do not need to do that. I figured you were just too drunk.” Orion chuckled as he noticed the King’s slight blush. “But truly. You do not need to…”

“Orion, many royals come together without love being a factor. I may not love the mech, but I do trust him, especially with you. As much as I hate to admit it, he has grown on me. It would strengthen the bonds between the kingdoms, and you would smile more, and that means the world to me.” Megatron smiled down at him, surprised to find Orion’s optics glistening with coolant.

“Well,” Orion started, clearing his vocalizer a few times. “You aren’t wrong.” He laughed then, and Megatron did as well.

“Orion, can I kiss you?” Megatron asked suddenly, his frame aching for the mech so terribly. He hoped Orion might let him ease that ache later, but he would never force the mech. Never, ever again.

Orion looked around them nervously, his spark thundering as he did so. “M-Master, I am uncertain if…”

Megatron’s growl brought his optics back to the King. “I am allowed to kiss my… Arrgh. Technically you are my damn pleasure slave. I can kiss you!”

Orion looked at him nervously but finally nodded. Technically there shouldn’t have been any trouble with them kissing, but given everything he had heard earlier from Arcee and the other Drifters, Orion was terrified of pushing more buttons. “Alright, but, let us keep it short, and simple.” He said as Megatron rolled his optics. He raised himself higher on his knees, his spark fluttering as Megatron’s helm leaned down to him and there dermas touched.

Megatron groaned at the sensation, the warmth in his frame growing as he opened his intake, and Orion immediately slipped his wonderfully warm glossa in. He knew why Orion wanted to keep the kiss simple, he knew why he wanted to be wary, but as he fell deeper into the kiss, and he had to forcefully shut his fans down, he found himself pulling the mech closer.

Orion moaned as well, delighting and fearing as Megatron grasped the back of his helm and pulled his helm more firmly against his own. Their glossas danced and swirled around each other’s,  their vents growing ragged and needy as their kiss continued.

So wrapped in each other, neither mech saw the dark looks that were cast their way, the darkest of those looks coming from Chroma.

The femme had turned, readying another joke for the bots around her when she looked up and found Orion and Megatron kissing on the stage. It wasn’t exactly that they were kissing that bothered her, but _how_ they were kissing. It was no common slave kiss, no peck, or lust filled advance, it was one that rarely could be found, a kiss that held every aching, glorious splendor of love.

She felt her spark shred as she watched the two of them, each slowly working their lips against the other, her Master pulling Orion close, and the smaller mech eagerly dissolving beneath his caresses. It was a kiss that she had only heard about but never seen, or experienced herself, and the longer she watched it, the more her fury grew, of course the amount of high-grade she had helped fuel it as well.

“Damn, that is some kiss? Is it not?" One of the mechs around her said lustfully, and she turned on him her optics flashing.

“Sickening is what it is. Embarrassing! Kissing a Rat like that!” She grumbled out, her frame swaying slightly.

The royal merely laughed at her, as did a few others. “Ohhh, jealous are we?” The other bots laughed once again and Chroma seethed.

“Hardly! At least I am a _merged_ slave, my Lord. The Rat remains nothing but a white. Little more than butler.” She spit out, her faceplates blushing terribly as the royals laughed harder.

“White caste? Him?” One mech asked, his optics lingering on Orion lustfully.

Chroma was about to tease the royal for liking a Rat, but she suddenly got a wicked idea. “Yes.” She said smoothly. “He isn’t tied to anyone, and open to requests, my Lord.” She smiled at the ignorant royal. He was one of the visiting nobles, and thus didn’t have such apprehensions when it came to possibly asking Megatron.

“Of course,” She added, “I would ask soon. There are plenty that will probably want the mech for themselves, now that the filthy fragger has been cleaned up.”

One of the mech’s near her engine revved, “Frag, who wouldn’t desire a mech like that? Look at him!”

She growled, scowling at the royal when suddenly another noble grabbed her from behind and she giggled at the touch. “I wish I could request you! Too bad you are taken.”

Chroma laughed as she turned in his arms. “Well, being merged just keeps me from being requested against my will.” She licked at his dermas lightly. “It doesn’t mean I can’t request _you._ ”

He growled at her, pressing his dermas against hers, and she moaned against him. Another mech groaned and moved in behind her, grabbing her aft hard enough to make her yelp and giggle as he licked at her neck cables. “Have room for another?” He asked feverishly, and she whimpered louder.

“Let me, let me tell the King!” She gasped out, reveling in their caresses. **_I don’t need Megatron! I am wanted by plenty. I will just use his merge to choose who I want to be with! Not like the fragger wants me anyways…_**

She peered over at her King, her spark burning as she watched him laugh and chat with Orion. Both of them looked so happy, and content, it made her sick. **_Frag them both… Let them rot in their happiness… I don’t need it, I will find my own._**

She pulled away from the two mechs as she saw Megatron suddenly stand and raise his servo, the garden becoming quiet.

“The entertainment is done for now. I would like to commend each of tonight’s performers on their exquisite shows.” The King called out, clapping and the crowd followed suit as numerous performers bowed in thanks. The King smiled broadly as he looked to the castle. “Now, it is time for the feast. Please join me inside the banquet hall, my hunters traveled far recently and there is a variety of energon, and savory treats to be had.”

The royals all cheered as they made their way to the castle. Megatron leading them as Ariel, Chroma, and lastly Orion followed behind him. Chroma looked back at the Rat, smiling sweetly as he peered at her curiously. “Having fun?” She asked, and nearly burst out laughing as he nodded eagerly.

“It has been wonderful! I never realized how well some can sing, and Arcee, the way she dances! I wish I could dance like that!” The glittering mech cried out excitedly, and Ariel laughed at him.

“Yes, she is something, isn’t she?” Ariel said thoughtfully, and Megatron turned his helm to look at her.

“You know Ariel, you have had such a chaotic time recently, why don’t you take tonight for yourself? After the feast of course.” He suggest with a smile, that smile growing as he watched her face light up.

“Oh, yes. Perhaps I will. Thank you Master!” She said gratefully as she smiled back at him.

“Master,” Chroma started, “I was wondering if I too might have the night off?”

Megatron looked over his shoulder at the femme as his spark whirled in his chassis. A night with just him and Orion!? “Of course, Chroma. Just remember, we have much to do tomorrow, so no drinking too much.” Both Ariel and Chroma nodded, their optics rising as the entered the long banquet hall.

Orion also looked up, his optics scanning over the large doors as he felt that jagged pain run through his helm, and his spark clench. The last time he had been there had been the night of his punishment. His vents quickly grew rapid, and he stumbled a bit as panic filled him.

Two strong arms quickly caught his arms, making sure to keep him from falling, and he looked up to find some unknown royal holding him. “Are you well, lovely?” The mech asked gently, and Orion felt his faceplates blush as he straightened himself.

“Yes, forgive me… my Lord.” He said with a bow.

“Oh, no thank you? Rather rude don’t you think?” The royal teased as he looked over Orion carefully. “Are you certain you are alright?”

Orion nodded, “Yes, and thank you. Forgive my…”

The royal laughed gently, “It is fine, lovely one. I am just happy you are well. What is your designation?”

Orion peered over his shoulder, his spark aching as he watched Megatron continue on. With the amount of noise he was sure Megatron hadn’t noticed him falling behind, but luckily Chroma had noticed, and she walked up to him with a big smile.

“Ra… Orion is his designation. Are you well?” She asked kindly, her servo rubbing his back softly.

Orion nodded again, “Yes, I am sorry to worry all of you. I am fine.”

Chroma smiled wider, “Don’t want you passing out and hurting those beautiful faceplates. By the way Orion, you look incredible tonight, did I say that yet?”

Orion blushed brighter, “Oh, thank you Mistress.”

She turned to the royal, “Doesn’t he look stunning?” She asked the mech, and the royal nodded slowly.

“One of the most beautiful mechs I have ever seen, truly.” He took Orion’s servo gently in his own and pressed a light kiss upon the back of it.

Orion froze, his spark pulsing so strongly it felt like it was vibrating his entire frame. “Uh… Th-thank you, my Lord.” He looked back behind him, but all he could see were the many other nobles and their slaves piling into the hall.

“Well, we should be getting in.” Chroma said kindly, bowing to the mech before steering Orion into the banquet hall.

Orin vented out as they entered. He wasn’t certain why, but suddenly he felt grateful to be heading into the room. He looked over at Chroma and she smiled at him. “Thank you Chroma. Sometimes I get so nervous these days I…”

She laughed and patted him on his lower back. “Don’t you worry about it, Orion. We need to look out for each other.”

As they approached where Megatron was to be seated, they both looked up to find the King’s carefully controlled optics look over them both.

“What happened?” The King asked lightly, but both Orion and Chroma noticed his fisted servos.

“I got a bit dizzy is all, uhhh Master.” Orion said quietly.

Megatron’s optics flashed with concern, but he just nodded. “Very well. Orion you need to kneel back there, as you are white caste you cannot be at the table.”

Orion nodded as he looked over at the small rug that was placed against the wall. He actually felt relieved to not be in the forefront of the meal, far too many awful memories were springing up as he looked over to the floor at the center of the tables.

Chroma, Ariel, and Megatron settled in to their respective spots, and the feast began.

Orion sat back for most of it, enjoying the gentle music and peace as the night went on, the party growing more and more wild as the night continued and bots were getting more and more overcharged on the varieties of high-grade. He did notice how Megatron refused to partake in the dizzying drink, he had an ornate cube next to him, but never touched it.

**_Perhaps he had enough of that last night…_ **

Orion sighed as he thought of all that occurred that night, both thrilled and confused by it all, and he realized how exhausted he was currently. He had probably only gotten a couple hours of recharge? He couldn’t be certain as the _nothing_ blurred out most of what happened after, but it certainly felt that way.

He looked up at Megatron, the silver mech was currently conversing with some of the royals and a commander that looked oddly familiar to Orion, yet he didn’t know why. He smiled as watched the King. In a way he was happy for last night, had Megatron not gotten so belligerently drunk, maybe, he would have never really looked inside himself to discover how he felt about the mech. He was of course still confused about everything, but given what he had heard today from the Drifters, what he had seen from Megatron himself recently, and well many things... He realized that perhaps he had loved the King far longer than even he wanted to admit.

It was a strange, strained love where they both wore collars really, his of steel, and Megatron’s the crown he was suppose to carry. **_We are both bound by this system, so many are, yet we are making changes and they are growing far faster than I ever could have guessed. We could go so far with this if…_** He looked around at the many royals that continued to glare at the King and he felt his spark ache once more. **_If we are not killed first._**

As the night wore on, Orion found himself relaxing, and his optics grew heavier and heavier and he fought from falling into recharge. If his knees didn’t ache so much he might have as well. It wasn’t until he heard Megatron’s voice strange out a “What!?” that he felt fire run through his fuel lines and he was instantly on edge.

He looked over to the King and saw that same mech that had helped steady him standing before the shocked looking mech.

“I…” The royal started, his optics looking worriedly at the other royals around them. “I was wondering if I could request the Rat, Lord Megatron.”

Orion’s tanks flipped inside him as he felt his spark fall into them. **_Another!? So soon?_**

Megatron was also feeling sick as he looked at the royal, his previous shock quickly being replaced with a mask of calm and control. **_I am surrounded by royals. I cannot… I should have, I should have known! What do I do? I can always refuse, can’t I? CAN’T I?_**

The silver mech looked around as many of the nobles in the hall seemed to be looking at him expectantly, and he felt fury fill his spark. **_Did, did they all plan this!? Are they mocking me knowing what it would mean to refuse!? I… I don’t know what to do! If I were to refuse…_**

Orion watched as Megatron stoically, secretively lost his mind. Orion may have not known Megatron for long, but he recognized the subtle twitches of his optics, his curled fists, and tense shoulders and he knew it meant the mech was struggling, terribly. **_If, if he refuses it will just add oil to the fire! I… They will come for him! They will turn on him! THEY CAN’T HURT HIM! I HAVE TO STOP THIS!_**

“I’d like to accept!” Orion said suddenly, standing as he did so.

Megatron nearly purged right there as Orion stood. **_Orion!? What is he doing? I can handle this, I can… I can…Fix this?_**

He watched dumbfounded as Orion moved to his side and fell to his knee. “I accept if, if you agree, Master.” He looked up to Megatron’s calm, yet terrified faceplates. “I can do this.” He said quietly, his spark hammering as he willed his, his _love_ to agree. **_They cannot hurt you, Megatron! I… This is my fault! I, I am so sorry. You warned me, you tried to protect me… I am so sorry._**

Megatron stared at Orion, his vision almost blurring as a storm of emotions filtered through his spark so wildly he felt sick with it all. “O-Orion…” He whispered out, not caring if the others heard him. **_What is he doing? Why is he…_**

The royals around him all laughed at Orion. “A wanton little whore, isn’t he?” One of them said, the others laughing harder as they looked down on him.

Megatron bit his glossa so hard he could taste energon, yet he kept his field tight, and outward appearance neutral.

 **/Master, let him go!/** Ariel’s voice suddenly filtered through his helm through their merge connection. **/He is willing, he is trying to help you!/**

**/I DO NOT NEED HIM TO HELP M…/**

**/Yes, yes you do! Let him go!/** Ariel retorted back.

Orion stood, his optics clear and faceplates set as he walked up to the royal. He smiled at the mech, making sure to look as convincing as he needed to.

The royal groaned as he neared, his optics dimming as he looked over Orion feverishly.

Megatron swallowed hard, his optics looking into Orion’s as the smaller mech leaned into the royal before him. “F-fine.” He said, “But you will take of my things mech. Any scratch, and injury and you will have to deal with _me._ ” His voice fell near three octaves as he threatened the royal, and those nobles around him looked at him nervously.

The requesting noble bowed deeply before grasping Orion’s servo and kissing as he did before. “With one as beautiful as he, never my Lord, and thank you.”

Orion looked away from Megatron as he was pulled from the King, terrified if he looked back he would lose his bravery and beg for Megatron to save him. **_I, I can do this! I have to! If, if I don’t and Megatron… We have come so far, we have done so much for others, we have to be strong… I HAVE TO BE STRONG!_**

He smiled as the unnamed noble looked over him once more, all the while fighting to keep from breaking down. **_Please, Primus, anyone… Help me be strong. Help me save him! I have been through worse, and Megatron insisted on him being kind! So, so maybe it won’t hurt, like all the other…O-other t-times…_**

When the unnamed royal finally stopped they were across the hall and he turned looking at Orion hungrily. “I am so pleased you agreed, lovely one. I have heard the King is rather jealous of his toys.”

Orion smiled once again, forcing himself to play the part. **_Think of Megatron. I love him, I love him so very much… I can’t lose him._**

“Th-thank you for helping me earlier, my Lord.” Orin said gently, his helm lowered in submission, as a proper white caste slave should be.

The royal growled heatedly, his servos going to Orion’s helm, gently caressing his painted cheeks and smearing the paint there. “You are so beautiful…” He muttered out as he pulled Orion’s helm to his own.

Orion vented out as he smelt the high-grade that came from the noble’s intake, but he pressed his dermas against the other mech’s and pretended to moan.

**_If, if he is going to… I cannot… I need to get away from Megatron. I don’t want him to see. He will… I need to get away…_ **

“My, my Lord,” Orion said huskily, breaking his fake kiss. “Do you not have more appropriate quarters?”

The royal laughed, “So shy, Orion? I have heard of many of the shows you have put on publicly here.”

Orion felt his spark freeze, and he suddenly felt terribly weak. “I… I…” He stuttered out, his helm aching wretchedly as he looked into the now predatory like optics of the mech before him.

The flyer smiled as he pulled Orion close, “If you do not want to do it in front of him, fine, but I like an audience.”

Orion felt his optics fill with coolant as he was pulled from the banquet hall and into the outer hall. He stumbled after the royal that was so sure not to hurt him, but drag him hard enough that he would have no choice but to follow.

“I am certain there are many in the garden still, would you rather I take you there lovely one? Under the stars?”

Orion fought to control the total panic that filled him. **_I am at fault here, Megatron tried, he tried to help me realize…_**

As they exited into the gardens Orion shivered as he realized how cold it had gotten.

The nameless royal pulled him close, his vents coming out in heavy white puffs. “Orion…” He moaned out as he pulled Orion close, pressing their dermas together once again.

Orion fought his tears as he tried to return the kiss, but the pain in his helm was overwhelming, and the terror that poisoned his spark ripped through him like acid. **_I can do this, I can…_**

As the mech’s servo slipped between his legs, moving his loin cloth aside as it caressed his dry valve, Orion tilted his helm back as he tried to disappear. **_I can do this… I can… Please…_**

He cried out as the mech thrust two of his digits deep into his unresponsive port, “I will make you wet soon, lovely one. You will be begging me to frag you!”

Orion kept his whimper of fear quiet as another streak of fire ran through his helm. **_I need to be strong! I need…_**

As the royal pushed him backwards until he fell across one of the benches placed around the garden, Orion held in a scream as another digit was pushed into him. **_I can do this! I will not break! I will not fall! MEGATRON NEEDS ME TO…_**

“I am going to frag you until you cannot walk, whore.” The royal whispered darkly into his audial, his words breaking through hidden, dark, and terrible memory files,  and Orion fell beneath the weight of them a sob weakly escaping him.

“P-please…” he begged, just as he had with Megatron the first time, just as he had during his punishment in the banquet hall, just as he had with Blackout, with Thundercracker and Skywarp… and Dirge! **_That was who was talking to Megatron tonight! He doesn’t know that…_**

“Arrrrrgh,” Orion cried out as the mech above him thrust his servo into him painfully.

“Yes mech, lovely Orion… Cry for me!”

Orion felt tears finally escape his optics as fire consumed his helm, and pain consumed his chassis. **_I can do this, I can… I… Ohhh. Please… Please, no more… No more…._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an end note, haha I felt awful splurging about the painting, it's just that it is supposed to be super awesome in the story. Haha, but yeah I totally cringed as I wrote that part. Like, ohhh what a wonderful painting, I'm sooo amazing blah, blah, blah. Haha, anyways, felt the need to clarify how cringeworthy that was.


	29. Night of the Feast part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So, I was going to break this down to two separate chapters but there is sooo much shit that is going on now that I kept the two together. The night of the feast will have 3 parts to it... SO MUCH! Next chapter ARRRGH, such plans. Also, wait till the ball! CHAOS! I hope shit doesn't get lost in all of this. I think I will put notes of key moments at end of chapter? Just as a refresher for all the crap. Ok, sorry for errors, enjoy the ride?

“This is fragging madness Magnus! I don’t care what Mirage thinks he heard, no offense kid. Megatron is an evil fragger, as is Overlord, and even hoping for peace with either of them is futile, and borderline insane!” Hoist cried out as he slammed his fist on the table, a number of mechs that also were in the council room nodded, and voiced their agreement.

Magnus sat stiffly at the end of the table, his faceplates stoic and still as he looked over his fellow grounders. He was exhausted, his spark was in constant terror, and this infighting was beginning to break through even his most Prime like walls.

It had been two and a half days since Mirage had returned from the castle and gave his strange report, and ever since then there had been nothing but fights over the next steps to take. Half his group believed in the hope of peace, and the other half thought it was a sick game.

The fact that the information came from a fairly unknown mech didn’t help either, and poor Mirage was beginning to grow resentful as a result of the doubts to the validity of his report.

“Why would I LIE!? I went in there and I am telling you everything I saw! Everything I heard! I RISKED MY LIFE! Nevermind risking not being there for my sparkling! How dare you call me a LIAR!” Mirage screamed out, his level of frustration coming to a head. **_How can they not believe me!? Just because they don’t want to hear what I have to say DOESN’T make it UNTRUE!_**

“Easy mech.” Jazz said kindly, his masked optics going up to his mate, but Prowl merely stood with his arms folded across his chest, his own optics narrowed dangerously. The mechs from Haven had found themselves clustering together more tightly since Mirage’s return, and many of them were disappointed in the mechs that challenged Mirage’s retelling of what he found on his journey.

**_That’s just the way scrap happens though, ain’t it? Be all friendly while we stayed here but the moment one ah’ us comes back with a crazy, but true story that all those their minds. Fraggers._ **

Kup growled as he looked over the mech in front of him. “He is fragging right ya know! AND, it is two members of our group in there! We have more invested in this than…”

“FRAG OFF! His SIRE killed my family!” Another mech screamed out.

“They HAVE been killing us for VORNS!” Another…

“But should we not try peace? Why have another war!?” Another…

“THEY STARTED IT!”

“So we need to finish it!?”

“PEACE!”

“WAR IS THE ONLY WAY!”

“Orion could…”

“Orion could be dead already!”

**“ENOUGH!”**

All the mechs quieted the moment Magnus stood, his fists _slamming_ into the table so hard it cracked.

He looked at the mech that had last spoken, his blue optics blazing. “I ask that you do not speak so carelessly about the death of my family, Lockdown.”

The other mech snorted, but nodded in apology. “I am only saying, Prime. This could all be for nothing, and it has been two days since the report came back, and we haven’t heard from _our_ spies. All we have to go on is this kid.” He looked around the table, his optics narrowed and calculating. “We are ready for a war! We have planned for one! So I say, let’s stick to our original plan!”

“No!”

Jazz looked over to where Bluestreak was standing. The mech was one of the more tolerable bots Jazz had met, and that he was still sticking with them made him all the more impressive.

“No. If there is a chance of an alliance with Megatron, I think we should hear the mech out. Look at what has happened around Kaon! There are multiple reports of the attacks around the city stopping, and even further out from the castle. Plus the Toxic Zone is now being cleaned up!” He looked to Magnus proudly. “Whatever your kid is doing, it is working! I believe Mirage, and maybe it is hard to believe, but there _is_ proof.”

Hoist growled, “Saving some nests now doesn’t make up for the dozens he has destroyed! Magnus, a mech like Megatron does not change like that!”

“But he wasn’t always like that! He used to defy Galvatron!” One mech said from the back, but Jazz couldn’t tell who it was.

Magnus nodded, “That is true. _I_ know that to be true. I am not saying that we abandon the idea of war, but Bluestreak is right. If there is a chance to gain an alliance against Overlord, we should not squander the opportunity.”

He sighed as he placed his servos on the table before him, his tired optics growing dim. “If this were Overlord we were talking about, I would not hesitate, but this is Megatron. He is a young King, one that did indeed defy Galvatron when he was younger. He is, he is taking care of Ironhide, even if he has him captured. Mirage says Megatron protected Orion in the prisoners fight and…”

“Yeah, the one where Orion killed one that was trying to escape! HIS OWN KIND!” Lockdown yelled out, his fist also slamming on the table. “How do you know _he_ isn’t being compromised? Ya ever hear of Flawlessness? Huh? How do you know Megatron hasn’t beaten and raped him enough to…”

“ENOUGH!” Magnus growled out, his servos shaking as he stared at the other mech. He vented in deeply, trying desperately to calm his pounding spark. “I am _well aware_ of what you speak, Lockdown, and still I think it is worth it to _try._ Why needlessly fight two kingdoms, when we could ally with another and destroy Overlord together? I am your Prime, not your executioner. I will not send us out there to be slaughtered. I believe we go with Mirage’s plan.”

The mechs around the table either hooted in agreement, or groaned and grumbled in disapproval.

“Fiiine.” Lockdown said angrily, his optics glowing brightly. “But I want to be on the team. I want to see this sweet sparked King _for myself_ , before we sign up for betrayal.”

Magnus sighed but nodded. “I am fine with that Lockdown, now Mirage, please go over your plan again.”

The small mech glared at Lockdown for a moment before standing. “It should be easy. We use the brander Soundwave recovered for me and brand ourselves as slaves, nothing too high though, we want to be ignored as much as possible. We then use the bridge, the small team waits there until I can sneak into the castle and find Soundwave. Since I know the layout a little better now, I should be able to get in even without help. I get him to come and retrieve the team, walk them in like a new batch of slaves, and Soundwave can set up a meeting with the King, and probably even Orion. We can talk to him then and you will all see what I was talking about. That I am _not_ a liar.”

“And you are certain this Soundwave will be willing to help us?” Magnus asked, he didn’t truly doubt the small mech, but so much was at risk here…

“Yes. I trust him with my life.” Mirage said quietly, his spark aching even more so than usual.

Lockdown huffed but remained silent as Magnus peered over at him. “Very well, all that is left now is to choose the team memb…”

“Jazz and I both volunteer.” Prowl said quickly, Jazz choking next to him as he did so.

“W-we do!?” The black and white mech sputtered out, much to Kup’s amusement.

Prowl didn’t even look at his mate. “Yes.”

Jazz stared up at the white mech, rolling his hidden optics. “Well a’right lover.” He looked over to the mech beside him with smirk. “Fragger just wants ta see me in a colla… Uuuugh.” He grunted as Prowl kicked his leg hard.

Magnus smiled at the mates, amazed how much they reminded him of himself and Ironhide. “Very well, with Lockdown and Mirage that is four. One more should be enough to…”

“I will.” Hoist lifted his servo high, and Jazz vented out worriedly. **_Bad enough we gotta have one miserable fragger with us, but two?_**

Magnus didn’t look so pleased either and he tilted his helm curiously at the other mech. “Tell me why Hoist, and I shall consider.”

“Same reason as Lockdown, Sir. If that fragger convinces me he wants peace, I will be all for it Magnus, otherwise, it’s war.” The smaller bot said as he crossed his arms.

The Prime looked at the other mech for another klik, his optics searching before he nodded. “Very well. Now, as for dealing with Overlord. Do not approach him, do not attempt any attack, nothing! If we get the alliance with Megatron we will… We…” The Prime suddenly stood tall, his vents stopping as he grabbed his chest and everyone in the room froze.

“Prime! What is it!?” Bluestreak asked, moving closer to the large mech.

“Ironhide!” Magnus said, joy and relief flickering through his field so powerfully the entire room felt it. “He is contacting me through our bond. I need to focus. The meeting is adjourned for now, we shall reconvene after I speak to my mate!”

With that the Prime rushed out of the room, his spark hammering as he made it to his quarters. He opened the battered metal door, closing it quickly before he sat upon his berth and placed his helm in his servos with a broken vent.

**/Ironhide, my love. I am here./**

**………………………**

When he heard his mate’s voice Ironhide almost broke down right there in the hanger, but he only had so much time, and so much needed to be said.

**/Magnus! I love you! I am safe, I have little time, and there is so much to…/**

**/Love, slow down, I cannot catch everything you…/** Magnus begged, but Ironhide pushed on.

 **/YOU HAVE TO! Record this if need be! I have no time. Overlord HE KNOWS! He knows about Orion! He hasn’t done anything, but he fragging KNOWS. The only reason I am not saying come in here with an army right now is, is well, I believe Megatron actually loves him. Magnus, everything is so strange here… I know that sounds insane, but I believe it. So much if changing here, so much./** Ironhide vented out, his frame shaking from both excitement and fear.

 **/He knows? Well, that makes things a bit more, stressed. We are planning on sending in a group, Ironhide. Hidden as slaves to contact Megatron and talk about negotiations. Mirage says he trusts a mech called Soundwave to get them in there. Do you know anything about the mech?/** Magnus’s voice sounded hopeful.

Ironhide laughed, peering over at the tired bot, he wasn’t certain as he couldn’t see the kid’s faceplates, but with the way Soundwave was slumping, it looked like he had fallen into recharge. **/He is trustworthy, good kid too. Good, if we can talk to Megatron, I think… I agree. Who are you sending?/**

 **/Lockdown, Hoist, Mirage, Prowl, and Jazz./** Magnus answered back, and Ironhide felt his spark clench fearfully.

Feeling his mate’s worry, the Prime sent him a gentle sense of comfort over their bond. **/They volunteered, Ironhide. Well, at least Prowl did. You have quite an amazing group, love./**

Ironhide shook his helm, his optics rolling in frustration. **/Of course they volunteered… Seems almost all of Haven will be in this nightmare. Aright, I am getting off track. There is something else as well. I need someone to come here, and pick up a, well… There is a flight frame that needs to go into hiding. He is apparently a friend of Orion’s and, Soundwave needs him to be safe, can you invite him to your nest?/**

Ironhide vented out nervously as he felt Magnus’s indecision and worry, but luckily determination and trust in his love came afterwards. **/Very well Ironhide, I think we can handle one rouge flight frame here, though, the others may not be too happy.  So, when, when should this all occur, love?”**

 **/Tonight. I, we need him gone as soon as possible. The ball is tomorrow, and I imagine security will be much higher then. Since you need to get your team in here, you may as well do so tonight as well, Soundwave will right there. With so many visiting royals, a new batch of slaves will hardly be noticed./** The old mech suggested, his servos shaking as he planned.

Magnus hummed in approval. **/Yes, that would make sense. I will have them prepare. Ironhide, I love you. I love you so very, very much. Please keep yourself safe!/**

Ironhide smiled, filling his spark with love for the taller mech and reveling as he felt his mate’s love fill him. **/I love you, Magnus. This nightmare, it is almost done. I don’t know when I will be able to contact you again, but know I am alright, and I am stronger than this slag!/**

He could feel the other mech’s joy and laughter. **/I know you are, Ironhide. You are one of the strongest mechs I have ever met./**

Ironhide nodded, his servo going to the wall before him as he fought from breaking down. He pulled his field closer then, hoping Magnus wouldn’t feel his fear. **/I, I have to go love. Thank you. Thank you for everything. We will see each other soon enough, and you will finally be able to meet your son. We will be a family again./**

He could feel Magnus’s sorrow, and love resonate within his spark as his lover fought his own storms. **/Very well. I love you, go, and be safe./**

Tears in his optics, but hope in his spark Ironhide nodded. **/Always. I love you, Magnus. Goodbye./**

He shut down his side of the bond then, almost collapsing at the feeling of loss and loneliness he felt. **_Magnus, gods, I love you so much… So very much…_**

He sighed, straightening his back as he walked over to the sleeping youngling. He smiled wearily as he scanned over the smaller mech. **_So many have been hurt by this system, what if, what if Megatron and Orion really CAN make a difference? What kind of world would that be like?_**

He crouched down, shaking the mech’s shoulder gently. “Soundwave, young one. I am all…” He stumbled back as Soundwave suddenly sprung from the floor, his frame shaking but battle ready.

“HEY! Easy, it is just me!” Ironhide said quickly, the darker mech shaking his helm as he looked down at the older mech.

“I-Ironhide. Complete?” The exhausted mech asked, and Ironhide nodded with a smile.

“Complete. Also, have a message from your love too.” He said and he fought to stand, his cuffed servos making the task none too easy, but Soundwave quickly rushed in to help.

“M-Mirage?” Soundwave felt as if his spark were singing, and he smiled under his mask.

“Yeah, but let’s not talk here. Let’s get to the lower levels. This place feels too open.”

Soundwave nodded eagerly, his frame tingling as he began their walk back to the interrogation rooms. **_What could he need? Did he say something? He made it back to safety! He is ok!_**

Once they made it back down to the archives, Ironhide paused them for a moment. “So, Mirage has a plan. The, the bots in my nest, they want to negotiate peace with Megatron.”

Soundwave tilted his helm at that, his spark jumping in his chassis. **_Is it happening then? The future Megatron dreams of, that I dream of? A Prime and a King, each coming together… Together against OVERLORD!_**

Soundwave nodded, his filed filled with happiness at the thought and Ironhide laughed.

“Yeah, exactly. Maybe you can get a happy ending after all, but he needs your help in getting them in to speak to the King. Tonight, when you bring your flight frame to them, can you sneak them in as branded slaves?” The older mech asked, his optics blazing and serious.

Soundwave chuckled shaking his helm in wonder. **_That is why he needed it! That is why he said we would see each other again! Oh Mirage, you beautiful clever mech… I love you!_**

“Affirmative!” He said excitedly. “Love Mirage. Always help!”

Ironhide smiled widely. “I know, I know that _now_ , young one. Thank you. So, this is what will happen…”

Soundwave listened closely to the other mechs words, nodding as he did so. He couldn’t believe it, first Orion was heir to the Primacy, and now he would have even more help with all of this chaos! Things were about to change!

Of course, he didn’t like the idea of Mirage being here again, but at the same time, just seeing the mech again would do wonders for his broken spark.

As they began walking again after all of the details were listed out, the dark mech almost felt like skipping. He had hope, not just for getting out of Overlord’s grasp, but for the future! For a future for him and his love, Megatron and Orion, for all of those so shackled by this terrible system!

So lost was he in his thoughts, that when he turned the knob to the interrogation hall, he didn’t even think twice about how he had accidently left it unlocked before. He ushered Ironhide in before him, his servos shaking and spark shinning as he walked the mech down to his room, this time grimacing at his thoughtlessness with the locks as he let the mech go before him and slammed into Ironhide’s suddenly frozen frame.

“I-Iron…” Soundwave started, shaking his helm as he looked around the larger mech just to freeze as well.

There, sitting smugly in Ironhide’s chair sat the hulking frame of none other than King Overlord.

“Nooo…” Ironhide choked out, his frame stumbling back, knocking into Soundwave as he did so.

“Why Ironhide,” The King said gently, his optics blazing feverishly up at the horrified mech. “It has been far too long. Secure him, Soundwave.”

Screaming on the inside, Soundwave felt his tendrils immediately, forcefully slither from his frame and wrap around Ironhide tightly.

Ironhide growled at the smaller mech, his optics flashing with betrayal. “S-Soundwave!? W-why?” He strangled out as the darker mech coiled one cable around his throat tightly.

“F-forgive…” Soundwave begged, every ounce of hope falling in tatters around him.

“It isn’t his fault handsome.” Overlord said as he stood, his enormous frame looming over the two mechs before him. “Just a special little code. Oh… Look at you Ironhide. The years have not been kind.”

Ironhide turned back to the King his denta flashing as he growled at him. “Frag off, MONSTER!”

The King chuckled darkly, his frame now right against the smaller mech’s. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it. I have a fascination with scarred plating on a mech, shows prowess.”

Ironhide vented out raggedly, his frame trembling with his rage. **_What is he going to do? What does he want with me? Is he going to use me to get to Orion!?_**

“Don’t you touch my _son_!” He hissed at the other mech, his optics narrowing dangerously.

“Ohhh, don’t you worry. I will only go after the pup if I can’t first get to the beast that created him.” Overlord said huskily, his servos sliding over Ironhide’s frame with a sigh.

 ** _What!? What does he…_** “Uhhhh…” Ironhide gasped as Overlord’s servo went between his thighs, the smaller mech trying desperately to pull away.

“I want the Prime, the true Prime. Orion is no use to me without the Matrix, so handsome, you, you are going to help me with that.” The King lowered his helm, bringing it close to Ironhide’s.

“I won’t help you with SLAG!” The smaller mech spit out, his optics flickering with rage, and just a hint of fear, and Overlord shivered at the look.

“They all say that really, and yet, I always get what I want.” He smiled as he gripped the other mech’s helm, twisting it to the side as he licked at his throat cabling.

Ironhide snarled, his frame struggling harder against Soundwave’s cables as the King molested him.

“You will help me mech, because once Magnus feels what I am going to do to you, he will come running with all of his righteous fury.” When the smaller mech’s frame tensed, and as fear finally slipped from his field Overlord groaned heatedly. “Ohhh, if only I could see his faceplates as he feels you under my servos. You will overload again, and again, and again… How jealous he will feel, don’t you think.”

“Y-you are insane.” Ironhide whispered out, Soundwave keening weakly behind him.

“Not at all. Merely clever mech, merely clever.” He stood then, releasing Ironhide as he brought his fist up, smiling down at the mech before _slamming_ it down onto the other mech’s helm.

Ironhide screamed, his optics filling with static as his helm was pummeled over, and over again until finally, he fell into the blissful peace of stasis lock.

Overlord shook his aching servo, “Take him to the lab for now. Have Shockwave place him stasis until I have time to deal with him. You are not to tell any but Shockwave about this. You will go straight to the lab, quietly. Do not be seen. Megatron will know nothing about this or about what you heard about little Orion, do you understand?”

“A-Affirma… Affirmative.” Soundwave answered brokenly, his hope shattering even more as now he could not even inform his Lord of Orion. **_But wait, as long as I can get Mirage, they CAN! It could still work! Overlord doesn’t know about Starscream, or any of Ironhide’s plans…_**

“Good, now go. I have spent far too much time away from the feast as is.” The King said as he pushed the smaller mech out of the way and strode down the halls to return to the celebrations.

The huge mech smiled ** _. Oh, that worked out so much better than I ever could have hoped for, in fact, it was almost too easy. I need to remain cautious. Once I have my way with Ironhide, Magnus, oooohhhh, wonderfully honorable Magnus will lose his processor. Will he come with that rumored army he has, or alone? The pieces are nearly set here, it is time I call in my troops. Perhaps it will be a double victory in one day, kill Megatron and mate with the Prime… I am going to save the integrity of this planet, if it is the last thing I do._**

…………………………………

The stars twinkled brightly over the Kaon’s castle. Each a separate singular brilliance as they swam within a sea of darkness, and Orion marveled at each of them.

“Oh frag mech, you are so beautiful…”

He remembered Ironhide of telling him of the many constellations that could be found within the sky’s vast plain, and he remembered taking the sparklings out many nights to try and find the “pictures” in the sky.

“Arrrgh, yes. Just wait, you will be screaming at the top of your vocalizer soon!”

They used to make stories of what they found, one of his favorites had always been little Knockout’s. He would speak of a mech that had amour stronger than the hardest crystal, and he would fight for all of the grounders, and some good flight frames. He was the hero of Cybertron, and nothing could stop him, nothing could hurt him.

“Frag it mech! Why are you being so damn quiet?”

He was the savior to all. Nothing hurt him. He was never weak. Always perfect.  Always strong. Always...

“WHORE!”

Orion brought his helm up from leaning over the edge of the bench, his leaking optics looking over at the apparently fuming royal. “Yes, my Lord?” He asked numbly.

The flyer growled at him, furious that the mech still wasn’t wet. “What are you daft of something? What the frag is wrong with you!? Serve your Master!”

Orion opened his legs wider, but his frame stayed limp.

That apparently wasn’t what the noble meant and with another growl he grabbed Orion’s helm just as it was about to fall back once more. “Please me!”

Orion felt nothing at that moment, not the servo so deep inside him, the digits that held his helm tightly, of the cool metal of the bench he was sitting on. “What would you like, my Lord?”

The other mech scoffed, “For a beautiful pleasure slave you certainly are the most boring fragger I have ever tried to frag. Move, moan, get excited!”

Orion knew he had to do this, he knew it was his fault, but he couldn’t find the energy to move even a little bit. All he truly felt was the agony in his helm. “Forgive me my Lord, my helm…”

“I don’t care about your fragging HELM, slave! Fine! Get up!” The flyer stood as well, ripping his servo out of Orion’s valve painfully. He grabbed Orion’s arm and pulled him up, yanking him further into the garden.

Orion felt his spark burn as he noticed how many more mechs were in this area of the garden, at least at the bench it had only been them.

The royal, again careful not to injure Orion, pulled him to one of the stalls. “Two cubes of your finest high-grade!”

The vendor looked between the two of them, and Orion felt his faceplates burn bright blue as he realized it was one of the Drifters that had spoken to him earlier in the day. The one that cheered for not having to see sparklings being sold off, to be precise.  Orion turned his helm away, the weight of his collar, what he was now, growing heavier by the klik.

The vendor nodded slowly, moving to make the drinks as the royal moved closer to Orion. “Look, it is alright. I understand, but we all have jobs to do lovely one, and yours is to serve.” He said gently as he rubbed Orion’s helm lightly. “I promise not to be rough, well _too_ rough, but I need you to help me out here, alright?”

He leaned in closer, his dermas brushing against the smaller mech’s audial finial. “If you embarrass me, I have the right to claim retribution, no matter what your King says.”

Orion felt like he had just been shocked, his spark hammering as he looked into the other mech’s optics, his own wide and fearful.

The royal smiled grimly, “I am not that kind of mech, I’m not, but… If there is one thing I cannot stand, it is being humiliated. Make your choice a good one, lovely.”

Orion trembled as he continued to stare at the other mech, not even noticing as the vendor came back with the drinks. **_I… I have to… Retribution… Punishment… PUNISHMENT!?_** Another streak of pain ran though his helm, and he felt nauseous from it.

The unnamed royal grabbed the two cubes, and reached over to give Orion one. “Cheers.” He said simply, but Orion didn’t move, or couldn’t move…

**_Punishment, always punishment… Pain, humiliation, blood, tears, agony, fear, hate, fury, wounds, rape, nothingness… NOTHINGNESS! Everything over, and over, and over again! I… I can’t… I…_ **

“Damnit whore, if you do not take this cube _right now_ …” The royal hissed out, his optics flickering across the mechs and femmes around him.

Orion looked down at the glittering liquid, his frame twitching slightly as he did so. He lifted his servo, amazed at how still it was as he encircled his digits around the cube.

“Good, good job lovely. Now drink for me.” The flyer said gently once more. His voice may have been kind, but his optics held a fury in them that made them blaze like fire.

Orion nodded dazedly, his arm lifting to his faceplates and intake opening almost as if remotely, and he poured the liquid down into his tanks.

The noble’s optics watched him hungrily before downing his own cube. When it felt like fire was pouring down his throat his chassis rumbled in appreciation, this was good _strong_ high-grade.

Orion almost coughed with the heat of the drink, his nervous tanks roiling even more wildly as the liquid filled them.

“Kiss me.” The larger mech said huskily as he pulled Orion against him.

Shuttering his optics, and willing the world to go away, Orion did exactly that. He vented out brokenly as the other mech’s glossa entered his intake and swirled possessively around his mouth. The royal licked at his denta, his lips, swirling around his glossa like a mech in heat, and Orion just let him.

When the mech growled against him, Orion tried to force himself to participate, but no matter what he did, all he could feel was pain, and fear, disgust… Yes he had felt foolish today, being painted, being dressed up like some royal, but when Megatron had looked at him like he did, it was all worth it.

The King’s wide optics, his gaping intake, and then his superbly endearing smile, that, that image is what stuck out the most. When his optics grew soft, not lustful like everyone else’s, and his smile was quiet and gentle, not savage and cruel like so many…

**_Megatron, you have changed so much, and today when you looked at me, you made me feel like a…_ **

The slap came out of nowhere, and stunned Orion out of his daydream so quickly that as he stumbled to the side he slammed into the poor vendor’s stand hard. His frame instantly bent and tore through some of the supports of the counter, and knocked over numerous bottles that then fell and smashed open loudly.

He vented out painfully, his side and faceplates aching as he starred at the flyer next to him in shock. **_He hit me? Does that mean I am free now? Megatron insisted on…_**

“I CLAIM RETRIBUTION! Any here that wants to contend that step forward, now!” The royal snarled out, and Orion felt his spark shatter inside of him. He looked desperately at the crowd around them, his optics wide, begging for any mech to come forward, but all he was met with was complete and utter contempt.

The royal turned then, his façade of calm completely obliterated as he glared down at Orion. “Looks like you are one unworthy whore in need of punishment, and _everyone_ here agrees.” He hissed out as he roughly grabbed Orion and pulled him from the vendor’s bar before throwing him into the center of the garden.

Between the shock, slap, helm ache, and high-grade Orion could hardly walk, and he stumbled a few paces before falling to his knees in front of everyone. He heard laughter erupt around him, and he fought falling into the welcoming nothingness. He could feel it, just at the edges of his consciousness, welcoming him, telling him that to be Flawless would hurt so much less, he would please his Master’s and enjoy it as well! He was just a slave after all…

**_NO! I can’t I need to…_ **

“Arrrrrgh!” He cried out as his helm was ripped back painfully, and the evil royal’s faceplates filled his blurry vision.

“So pretty, but so stupid.” He smashed his dermas against Orion’s then, the smaller mech whimpering as he felt his lips split from the force. His servos desperately tried to push the mech away, but all he got for his efforts was a knee to his exposed torso.

“Unnnn…” He grunted painfully against the other mech’s intake, and fought to keep the high-grade from purging all of the heated drink back up.

When the mech finally tore his lips away he forcefully threw Orion forwards, the smaller mech barely catching himself with his servos before his helm hit the ground.

More laughter erupted through the crowd as Orion tried to crawl away, his panic growing wildly as the royal moved behind him.

“Nnnnooo…” Orion moaned, gritting his denta as he scrambled across the ground. He felt something grab his ankle and pull back hard, and suddenly he was being torn backwards. He cried as his chassis ripped and tore as it dragged across the ground, and without thinking he kicked out with his other pede, and hit the royal squarely in his vile faceplates.

“ARRRRGH!” The mech stumbled back, one of his optics now bleeding as he roared at Orion. “FILTHY SLUT! I will fragging see you whipped until your back is nothing but mangled plating! No wonder everyone is disgusted by the King keeping you! You are a disgrace! An embarrassment for any King!”

Some of the royals around them nodded and growled out in agreement.

Orion’s spark pulsed so rapidly it felt as if it would force itself out of his chest plates. **_What have I done! What have I DONE!? I have just given them all the more reason to hate Megatron! I didn’t mean to! I… I have to fix this! I have to…_**

“M-Master,” He started, pulling himself to his knees weakly. “Please, forgive me. I was wrong I…”

The royal stomped up to him, gripping his hem roughly and yanking it back once more. “You may look like a proper slave, but you are no better than a common stinking whore! You want forgiveness? Beg me for it whore!”

The crowd around them laughed and Orion shuttered his optics in shame. Here he was, once glorious looking, and smiling with Megatron after such an inspirational day. He had felt beautiful, he had felt useful, he had felt proud today, and now…

Fire ripped through his helm as he opened his intake, “Please forgive me, Master?”

“Look at me as you beg!” The royal demanded pulling Orion’s helm back further.

Orion opened his optics, and another streak of pain crackled across his processor. “I beg you to forgive me, Master.” He said, his vision tunneling slightly.

The royal smiled and lowered his bleeding helm down lower. “Beg for me to frag you! Being such a wretched piece of scrap, you don’t deserve it!”

Orion’s frame hitched, and the royals laughed. “P-please f-frag…” He sobbed, the tears that spilled from his optics turning golden as they began to wash all of his beautiful markings away.

“WHAT WHORE!? I can’t hear YOU!” The royal screamed into his faceplates.

“P-please… I… I want… Pl-please…” Orion sobbed harder, and he hated himself all the more for it. **_I have to fix this! I have to do this! I… This is what I must be, for Megatron…_**

“Pfft, nevermind slut. I don’t want you anymore anyways.” The mech said throwing Orion aside hard enough that his helm cracked against the cement so loudly it echoed through the garden, and the world around him blazed with fire as he fell away and the wonder of apathy, of nothingness caught him.

There was no fear now, none for himself anyways, there was no shame, except if he failed in his duties, there was no Orion, only whatever his Master need him to be, and right now, he was failing that terribly.

The voices around him became muddled, the laughter seemingly far away now as he opened his stinging optics watching as the royal walked away. ** _No, no I… Master, come back. I can be good…_** Orion knew he had failed his main Master, Megatron. He had displeased his friend, he was failing to serve his purpose, and he could _not_ allow that to happen. No good slave would ever fail their Master… **_I will be good! I can be good! I want this!_**

The slave picked himself up to his servos and knees and called to the retreating royal. “Pleeeease! Master, frag me! I need it! I need you!” He begged raggedly, his frame heating up as he knew it needed to, and he leaned back, moving the loin cloth out of the way and baring his valve for all to see as he began rubbing himself roughly.

The royal turned, his optics widening as he looked over Orion’s sudden change. No longer was the mech’s faceplates sorrowful, and lost, but he now looked up at him with a needy glow, and a lust that mirrored his own.

He titled his helm, a smirk rising on his faceplates as he watched Orion insert his own digits into himself with a whimper. He peered around at the royals around him. “What the frag is…”

“Flawlessness.” One of them whispered, his engine revving as he said it.

“Ohhh, he will do anything you want now mech!” Another said.

“I have never seen a mech fall to Flawlessness, I thought it was a rumor!”

“Oh, it is real alright, just look at him! Fraggin perfection.”

The Master that had requested him laughed, shaking his helm as he stared at Orion thoughtfully. “Huh… Imagine that.” He walked closer to Orion smiling as he watched the smaller mech service himself. There was no shame in his optics, or regret, only need.

“Please Master! Frag me! I need you! Forgive me! I was wrong! Pleeeease!?” Orion begged his servo moving inside him faster as he begged.

“Get up.” The flyer demanded, opening his spike panel as Orion moved to his knees. He didn’t even have to say much else as the smaller mech quickly moved his helm forwards and swallowed his spike.

“Unnnn! Now, _that_ is a good slave!” Everyone around them laughed, some hooting as well.

Orion moaned as he played with himself, and eagerly sucked on this Master’s thick appendage. He made sure to take it as deeply as he could, roll his glossa along the bottom of it, suck at its tip, and keep his optics pointed up at the other’s the whole time. He knew his place, he knew what so many liked, he was a good slave, he would be the perfect slave.

“Uhhh, Unnn! Frag he is good!” The royal said as he gripped Orion’s helm tightly as he began to thrust his hips against the smaller mech’s faceplates roughly. “Uhhh, uhhhh, fuck… Yessss! Come on, come on mech! UHHHHH!”

Orion let his Master use his helm, his faceplates painfully slamming into the royal’s pelvic plating, but he wouldn’t complain. He was here just for their pleasure, and Megatron would be so proud of him!

When the royal pulled his faceplates closer, he loosened his throat calipers to allow the thick spike to plunge in deep, sliding all the way to the back of his intake, and pop through to his throat.

“UHHHHHH! FRAAAAG YESSSSS! I’m  COMING MECH! UNNNNNN!” The royal screaming as his spike erupted, and Orion moaned as he eagerly swallowed the mech’s thick hot lubricant.

The noble looked down, his faceplates smiling as he watched Orion’s optics blaze up at him as he swallowed gulp after gulp of his juices. He rubbed the mech’s helm, “Good whore, much better. Drink it all, it is my gift, to you.”

The crowd laughed at the mech’s words, laughing even harder as Orion suddenly arched his back, his optics flickering as he too climaxed. He moaned around the mech’s length, dragging even more of the delicious liquid from it as his valve dripped lubricant down his legs adding to the puddle beneath him

“Arrr, whore, you did so well, I am getting hard all over again. You ready for another load?” He chuckled as Orion eagerly nodded, his helm already bobbing along the mech’s spike. “Good boy. It is going to be a long night for you love…”

“WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON HERE!?” A loud voice suddenly cut through the gardens and all of the royals looked over to find a fairly large silver flyer walking towards them. With him came an even larger grounder.

Many of the flight frames that had been watching Orion’s show quickly scattered as the mech neared, but the royal that was currently fucking Orion’s faceplates merely growled at the mech. “Frag off! This is none of your business!” He grabbed Orion’s helm harder and continued to slam his length into the smaller mech.

“This is INDEED my business! I run this troupe and you Sir have just damaged one of my vendor’s stands and wasted their product!” The silver and red flyer said furiously.

The royal paused at that, his drink muddled processor trying to figure out who this mech was, and why that was important. He hesitated as his optics went to the ruined stand, and suddenly he realized what he had done, and who now stood before him. “S-Silverbolt?”

The silver flyer’s optics narrowed as he nodded, and suddenly the royal felt sick. Silverbolt may not have been a royal, but as he was the head of one of the largest Drifter, and Merchant guilds in all of the kingdoms, he was held in high, high regard. Many thought higher even than most nobles as he was one of the richest, and influential mechs in all of Cybertron. Without him, clean and reliable trade in Cybertron would be near nonexistent, and that didn’t even include his troupe of misfits that held the most skilled entertainers.

The royal blanched, quickly pulling his spike from Orion’s helm and tucking it away as he bowed. “Forgive me, Silverbolt. It, it was just this Rat. He…”

“Yes, the Rat you slammed into my stall.” Silverbolt said darkly, his blue optics blazing.

“I… Well, I can pay for that…” The royal stuttered out, the last thing he needed was being on Silverbolt’s scrap list.

“I will take _him_ , as payment.” The silver mech said, pointing to Orion’s kneeling frame.

“W-what? Him? He is not my slave, I merely…”

“I know how you came to possess this slave. Your request now transfers to me. Now get out of these gardens before I throw you out. In fact, all of you leave! I will not have a bunch of drunken royals destroying my property!” Silverbolt said as he moved forwards, and the nervous royal quickly ran from the gardens, the others following without even one grumble.

Orion had no idea what was happening, his fuzzy processor reeling as he knelt there. Had he failed? Why did the mech leave without finishing? What was he supposed to do n…

He looked up as a new mech walked up to him, his faceplates sad but thoughtful. “Arcee? Bring a med kit, he is bleeding.” The silver mech called out before crouching down. “Orion, yes?”

Orion blinked at the mech, confusion and shame filling him. “I failed?” He asked meekly, his helm dropping as he bowed deeply before the mech. “Forgive me, Master.”

Silverbolt sighed shaking his helm before spying Arcee running towards him. Many of the performers began to come out of their tents now that all of the royals were gone, and they looked at Orion gloomily.

“I am not your Master, Orion, but I would like to see to those wounds. Will you let her help you? I have radioed King Megatron, he should be here soon.” The mech said gently.

“Ohhh, nooo!” Orion moaned out, “I failed him! I am so sorry! I don’t know what I did w-wrong!”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Orion.” The femme next to him said as she lifted his helm from the ground.

He whimpered brokenly, his frame shaking as he tried to make sense of everything. Why were they helping him, who were they all? Didn’t they want him to service them?

“Are, are you… Do you want?” He asked suddenly, moving to open his legs for them all, but Silverbolt quickly stopped him with a gentle servo.

“No, Orion. We do not require your services. We just want to help you. So sit still, and let Arcee tend to you wounds, please?”

“I… I don’t understand…” Orion whimpered out, terrified as everything seemed to fall apart around him. If he wasn’t servicing, if he wasn’t doing what he was made for, what was he? What was he alive for? Why did he fail so…

“ORION!”

His Master’s wonderful voice came from the end of the garden, and Orion quickly scrambled to stand up. He turned his helm as his Master ran to him, and he felt that awful shame roil through him.

“F-forgive m-me Master. I… I…” Orion started, his optics bleeding coolant, but as his Master suddenly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him so tightly to him, he found himself even more confused. **_Why is he hugging me? I have failed so wretchedly! I should be punished! I don’t understand…_**

Megatron vented out raggedly as he held tight to Orion. He had run the entire way after he got Silverbolt’s comm, his spark filled with fury, and relief when the silver mech told him Orion was safe now.

He had been in the archives, of all places, when he got the call. After Orion left the feast he hadn’t been able to think of anything but what the poor mech was probably going through, so had quickly excused himself and began walking the halls.

The feast had been near ending anyways so his absence wouldn’t be that odd, not like he cared anyways. Orion had been requested, and his world was shattering.

He ignored every bot he passed, all of the bows, smiles, or scowls as he moved numbly though the castle. All the King could think about, focus on, was Orion and how, how tonight he may very well lose the mech forever. Orion was already so torn down, and to now have to service that royal like some cheap…

He had wanted to cry, to scream, burn the castle down to ash, but he knew that wouldn’t help his love. Orion wouldn’t need his hate when he returned, he would need his love, his comfort, and support so, it was with that thought that Megatron found himself moving to the lower levels of the castle, and entering the archives.

He wasn’t sure how Orion would be when he was finally free of that bastard’s servos, but if he were to help the smaller mech find himself once more, maybe he would find the key here?

At first he was just lost. He had never really looked into what the archives held, but as time went on and he thought of his love he found himself pulling many different trinkets, or datapads down and sub-spacing them. He would be damned if he lost Orion tonight!

When the call came in, his world had stopped for just a klik, rage, disgust, guilt, despair all fighting to consume his spark, yet he refused to give in to any of it, and quickly found himself bolting out of the room, and racing to his love.

When he had finally made it, running through the arches like a mad mech he had frozen as he spied Orion’s bleeding scratched frame. When the smaller mech had stood and turned he saw even more damage along his torso, helm… Most of the beautiful gems had been ripped away, the paint smeared, and his faceplates ran with coolant. It was a striking visage of just how destroyed this beautiful mech was from being here, not only on the outside but the inside as well.

Ignoring the many performers, vendors, flight frames and grounders alike, Megatron ran to his love. He suppressed his own sob as his large arms came around the mech and he pulled him close to his spark.

“Ohhh, Orion. Oh my love, forgive me! Forgive me.” He begged as he held the mech tightly.

“Master I failed _you_.” Orion sobbed out in confusion, his frame shivering terribly.

“No, no my love, I failed you. I failed you.” Megatron said gently. Nothing existed in that moment but Orion for the King. He didn’t give a damn what he looked like, what he said, who saw, he would _not_ lose Orion to this!

“I tried…” Orion whimpered out and Megatron nodded above him.

“I know, I know, and you were so brave, my love. So very, very brave for me. Forgive me for not being brave for you.”

As Orion’s shaking increased and the little mech’s legs lost their strength, Megatron slowly lowered himself and his love to the ground. He cradled Orion close, rocking the mech as he held him through his tears.

The bots around them were silent as they watched the two mechs in that simple yet vastly complicated moment. It was a sight that many of them never thought they would ever see in their lifetimes. Not only was a grounder and flight frame finding solace and comfort within one another’s arms, but that one was a Rat turned slave, and the other a King of one of the most powerful kingdoms in their world…

Many of them felt tears come to their optics, both from awe and sorrow. Hearing about the story of the two star-crossed lovers was one thing, but to see it come to life before them, to see the proof of this forbidden, ill-fated love that was something else entirely, and they couldn’t pull their optics away.

They watched, mesmerized as the King of Kaon begged for forgiveness from the small broken mech he held. They cried as they watched the King almost fall to tears as well, his frame shaking as he held his Flawless lover.

“You were so brave, Orion. You didn’t fail at all. I am proud of you, so very, very proud of you.” The King softly, rubbing Orion’s wet cheek.

“I don’t un-understand…” Orion said feebly, his sobs easing as he curled into this Master’s arms.

Megatron looked over Orion’s dim unfocused optics, his spark clenching as he recognized the obvious signs of Flawlessness. He wasn’t completely under it now, but still its shadow remained, and to see it there dug into the King so wretchedly he felt sick. **_I should have refused! I should have fought harder. I can’t do this to him anymore… I… I can’t hurt him anymore. I can’t do this anymore…_**

“Ohhh, Orion… I am so sorry. Come back to me? Please love. Don’t give into this… You are so much better than the monster that did this to you.” Megatron pleaded with the smaller mech, holding him tighter still.

Orion looked up at him, his impossibly large, and stunningly blue optics looking so very lost. “But, I _am_ _here_ Master.”

Megatron smiled brokenly, a drip of coolant sliding down his faceplates finally, “No, no you aren’t, and it is a-all m-my fault.” He shook his helm as Orion looked even more confused. “Oh…  My love, a-all you have ever given m-my undeserving s-spark is l-life, and in return I have just t-taken…” The mighty King moaned as he curled into the injured frame he held. “I have only taken life from y-yours. Ohhh, gods…”

**_I can’t do this to him anymore! He isn’t safe with me, and I can’t keep him safe! I have to… I have to set him… Free…_ **

Megatron looked around him, at all the mechs and femmes that watched them, and his spark ached even more deeply as he realized he was surrounded in a sea of collars. Each of the bands glittering amongst the torches, each a symbol of how these bots were less, just because of how they were created?

It was as it had been for so long, and it sickened the King. How, how could a metal band define the spark that wore it, the worth of them? It couldn’t.

It didn’t show their dreams, their skills, their hopes, their weaknesses… It didn’t illustrate their will, or strength, what made the smile or cry, love or hate, and yet it held complete power over them. A symbol of their meaninglessness, of their inadequacy, their inferiority to mechs that did things like _this_ , to Orion, and _he_ a leader of such mechs put that very same vile, controlling, and inexcusable band around the one he said… he loved.

“Oh, Orion. I have been so blind.” He whispered out, looking down at his love with a small sad smile. “I, Orion look at me, please?”

The smaller mech did so obediently, as any slave should. “Yes, Master?”

Megatron shook his helm hating himself even more so as he brought his servo up to Orion’s throat. “You were right, my love. I could have done this long ago, but I was selfish; I was needy, and so very wrong. I, I am _so_ sorry it took me so long to see that.”

The King vented deeply, his shame digging deep, “My selfishness has caused you to be hurt, to be used, and to… To break, over, and over again, and now you lie in my arms a shell of your former self.”

Orion looked at his Master, confusion and worry flickering through his optics. “No, no Master! I love you! I love my Mas…”

“I know.” Megatron whispered, his voice strained. He smiled down at Orion as he grasped the cold, hateful band that encircled the mech’s throat. “And I, I love you and that is why I cannot do this to you anymore. Orion, you…” He reset his vocalizer, making sure that his message was understood from those around him, that his declaration was noted! “Orion Pax, you are hereby free of your duties as a slave. You, and your Carrier are free to go back to your Haven, and leave Kaon without the fear of retaliation, or pain. You, you are free, my love.” With that, and a simple flick and a snap of his servo, Orion’s collar opened. The silver band fell, almost as if in slow motion to those that watched, before it clanked against the ground, spinning with a pleasant ring a few times before finally falling as silent as the garden around it.

Around the two mechs there was a chorus of hushed gasps, and they watched as Megatron stood and gently set Orion on his pedes before him.

Orion blinked up at the King everything around him suddenly blazing with such clarity it felt like he had awoken from the pits of Unicron. “Wh-what?” He vented out quietly, his servo going to his throat as he felt the weight of the collar that had held him for so long absent.

Megatron smiled at him, a broken, but gentle smile. “You are free Orion.” He said simply, watching as Orion looked down at his pedes at the silver band.

Orion felt like he couldn’t vent, his spark racing so fast he was afraid he would faint. **_I am free? I am FREE?_**

“Go now, love.” Megatron said quietly pointing to the edge of the garden. “Go now and I swear, I will send your Carrier out after Ratchet gives him a few supplies for his illness.”

“I… I… I d-don’t… I don’t un-understand Megatron.” His frame trembled wildly around him, and he fought to keep from purging.

“I can’t do this to you anymore, Orion. How can I say I love you, if I keep that wretched thing around your neck? You are free, _run_. Run hard and fast. No mech will stop you, not here. Go home.”

Orion turned his helm looking towards the same gate he had climbed over so long ago with Jazz and Mirage. How ironic that, that it be here when he was finally freed.

Megatron nodded, his small smile never wavering, and Orion spun back to him, the smaller mech’s spark burning madly within him. **_I am free. I can go home! I can be with Jazz, Mirage, Bumblebee, Kup, Prowl, Knockout, Breakdown, Smokescreen, and Ironhide! I can… I AM FREE! But, but Megatron…_**

“Megatron, what about… What about you?” He asked, his spark tearing in a way he wasn’t sure about.

The King chuckled, “I want to give you this, Orion. I love you, and I, I can’t see you destroyed. Now go, _please_.” He pleaded, his voice faltering just a bit.

“But Megatron…”

“I SAID GO!” Megatron cried out, his resolve shaking. “P-please, Orion… Just go, for me?”

The smaller mech stepped back, his spark hammering within him. Part of him was overjoyed, amazed, in awe, and the other…

“GO NOW, ORION! Don’t be stupid! Please, please go… _Please_?” Megatron begged now, his spark in agony. “FRAGGIN MOVE!” He screamed as Orion continued to stand frozen, looking at him with those huge, sad optics.

Orion jumped back, his frame shaking as he turned and began his first steps towards the gate, his balance still off from everything that had happened before. He stumbled slightly as his frame hitched, and tears blurred his vision. **_I am free? He freed me? Megatron… I…  After so long, after so much pain! I am…_**

A sob broke from his intake, his frame bending forwards as the storm of emotions raged ecstasy slowly filling his spark the closer he got to the gate. There would be no more beatings, no more rapes, no more attacks, no MORE PAIN! **_No more Megatron? No… Be free! Focus mech, FOCUS!_**

He began laughing then, a quiet tattered laughter as his steps quickened, the gate growing larger and larger before him. **_I am free…_** **_Free? Free. FREEEEE!_**

His weak arms lifted up as he made it to the fence, his shaking legs coiling their pistons tightly as he jumped and reached for the top. Amazingly enough it only took one jump this time to reach the top bar, so different from the first time he had tried. **_I was starving then too though and now…_**

He shook his helm, his arms clenching as he dragged his frame up, bracing his pedes against the iron, slipping once, twice until finally, he was there. He stopped, just for a moment, another pain filling him, something slowly threatening to overtake the bliss, the promise of freedom he had longed for for so long. He forced himself to not look back, he couldn’t, if he did… If he saw _him_ , would he stop? **_NO! He told you to go! He screamed it! It is better this way. Don’t look back, only forwards…_**

With another sob he worked his way over the cold metal, his vents ragged from the effort and chaos in both his processor and spark, before dropping down to the sands outside.

He stumbled a bit, his arms going out to balance him when he turned to the wastes. His vents came out in white puffs as he stared into the darkness that lay right there, all for him. He laughed brokenly once more, his servos wiping the tears from his optics… He was free, he was…

His spark raged within him, his frame shivering in the cool air. **_I am free, finally… I…_**

He took his first step towards the wastes, tears running down his faceplates. This was wonderful, this is what he wished for so why, why did it hurt so badly, to leave? He knew though, he knew the answer to that, and as he forced his pede to push him forwards he found himself repeating the same mantra over, and over again in his helm. **_Don’t look back, don’t look back… You are free now, and that is all that matters…_**

………………………

Megatron watched silently as Orion jumped away from him, turned from him, watched his frame stumble, heard him sob… He watched as the small mech jumped, clinging to the fence with a desperate cry, pulled himself over, and that was all he could take.

He turned then, his faceplates set as he crouched down and picked up the band that once held the only mech he had ever truly loved, and began his long cold walk back to the castle. None of those watching stopped him, no one said a word, and he was grateful for it.

**_He is free now, the only real happiness I have ever given him, the only true gift… Orion…_ **

He strode into the castle, his helm held high, and visage the picture of perfection, of a King. The halls were mostly empty now, it was late in the evening and many of the castle’s attendants were probably too drunk on high-grade to stay awake, and he was grateful for that as well.

Step…

**_Orion…_ **

Step…

**_Orion I…_ **

Step…

**_I love…_ **

A small stumble…

**_I love y…_ **

Grab the wall… Step… Perfection…

**_Orion, I love y-you…_ **

The sound that suddenly ripped from his vocalizer was like a sound the King had never heard before, a wretched, torn, ragged sound that if anything reminded him of a death cry, and he fell to his knees.

Pain ripped through his spark like lightning, his vents were short, too fast…

“Orrrrriooonnnn….” He bellowed out, his servo gripping to the wall desperately as he bent forwards, his other servo going to his faceplates. **_I can, I can do this! I have to! I love him, I love him too much to… I love him…_**

He felt the cool metal of the collar gently bump against his faceplates, Orion’s scent lingering along the wretched thing, and another terrible wail escaped him.

The King of Kaon shattered then, his frame shaking, optics bleeding, and spark… There was nothing but darkness ahead of him, no life, no light, just an eternity of chaos, but if that was what it took, if that was all it took so that, that wonder of  a mech could smile, live, be free… He would welcome that darkness…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoist, Lockdown, Mirage, Prowl, and a reluctant Jazz are going in as slaves to negotiate with Megatron.  
> Starscream will be going to the Underground (I will call it) with the Prime.  
> Overlord has Ironhide, plans on using him to draw out Magnus.  
> Orion is abused by royal and because of that falls a little deeper into become a Flawless.  
> Silverbolt stops his abuse, calls Megatron.  
> Megatron then frees Orion... *.*  
> Ball is coming up soon.  
> Shit be getting Craaaazy.


	30. Night of the Feast Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh my goodness. This chapter... So, I had planned, for other things, but too much needed to fit, and this is already so long. So, enjoy... It is all coming to a cusp! Ahhhhh! I cannot wait! Next chapter.... AHHHHH! Morning of the Ball... Ok, enjoy, you guys are AWESOME! Thank you for the comments and kudos, keeps me excited! Keeps me pushing this forwards! Thank you guys, cause in so many ways your support inspires me! You have no IDEA! Hahaha, anyways... Ahhhh!

Megatron numbly walked up to his quarters, his dim optics looking up as he found a concerned Ariel standing near the door.

She gasped when she finally saw him, her small frame running forwards. “Master! You ran off so abruptly. Are, are you… Master…” She stared at the taller mech falling quiet at the dead look in the King’s optics.

“Ariel, why are you here and not enjoying your night?” Megatron asked wearily, his helm hardly lifted.

“I, I was worried for you, Master.” She answered quietly, her optics burning with concern for the larger mech.

Megatron lifted his helm up, a small smile on his faceplates. “You, you were worried? I, I don’t deserve you, Ariel. I t-truly…” He said brokenly, stepping forwards as his arms encircled her before pulling the shocked femme tightly to him.

“M-Master? Master, what is wrong? Why, why does your field feel so… broken?” She asked, her spark pulsing quickly in her chassis. Did something happen to Orion? Already? He hadn’t been taken that long, or, or is he only worried something _will_ happen? Why does he ache so terribly?

“I am sorry, lovely one. I thought I had it pulled t-tight e-enough.” He said weakly as he stepped back, his helm falling once again.

“Master… Is Orion alri…” Her optics narrowed as she saw the King flinch at the name of the Rat. **_Oh no! Has something happened!? What is going on!?_**

“O-Orion… He, I…” Megatron swallowed roughly, his servo rising to his helm. **_Do not break, you had your moment. You have to be strong now! You did the right thing! You have too much to do to focus on to keep…_**

“Is that, is that his collar!?” Ariel gasped out, her optics huge and wondering as she stared at the band her Master held in his servo.

Megatron laughed brokenly, but found he couldn’t speak and just nodded instead.

“Oh Primus… Master… _Megatron_ , did you, did you free…” She whispered out, awe filling her spark and again her Master only nodded.

“Why don’t you go Ariel, please? Enjoy your night. I would, I would like to be alone for a bit anyways.” He smiled back up at her, but his optics never left the floor.

“Master, I… Do, should you be alone right now? I can stay, truly!” She said, stepping closer to the mech, her frame tingling with the chaos the King’s field, even pulled tight, was emitting.

“Please Ariel, life… Life is too short, and nothing is promised. Enjoy tonight, f-find comfort and revel in it.” He finally brought his optics up and they gleamed wetly. “Live for tonight, live for those that feel like they are dying. Live for me, please?”

She blinked at him, her frame frozen as he leaned forwards, gently kissed her helm and opened his quarter’s door before disappearing inside. When the door closed all the way the pink femme felt stuck at first, her spark and processor reeling with everything her King had told her. **_Live for those that feel like they are dying… Master, I, I am so very sorry, and yet so very, very proud of you. Look at who you have become, who I have become all because of that little, defiant, righteous, complicated, but wonderful mech. Oh Orion, I hope, I hope you find what you need out there. Megatron will, will miss you like one misses the suns, I will miss you too._**

She shook her helm, looking to the large engraved door one last time before making her way to the gardens. She _would_ live for tonight, her Master, her… friend, her King was right and if she had learned anything during the journey that was Orion Pax, it was that life is precious and should not be taken for granted.

……………..

Megatron slumped against the door after he closed it, his optics shuttering as he listened to the silence that suddenly engulfed his entire existence. **_Vent mech, just vent. There is still so much to do, you cannot let this break you._**

He opened his optics, a sigh escaping him as he pushed himself off the door and made his way to his berth. He turned when he got to the end of it, lowering himself slowly till he sat and lay back. **_This is fine, everything is fine._**

He stared at the ceiling, distant thunder breaking through the blanket of silence quietly. His optics traced along each curving line of the calligraphy and art that was displayed above him. How many times had he laid in his berth and never really seen the beauty he had all around him? He turned his helm looking to the vases, the ornate chests, the small crystal trees, paintings, engravings all of it priceless, expensive, rare, and not an ounce of any of it held anywhere near the worth of the mech he had set free.

Sighing once again Megatron sat up, his optics pointed only to the floor as he vented slowly, methodically, mechanically. **_I can do this, I need to do this. He is gone now, somewhere out in the wastes… Orion…_**

He hadn’t the strength to go to Ironhide yet, he would in the morning, for now, now he just needed a moment of peace. He needed a moment of reflection, of mourning. He needed to say goodbye.

His optics rose slowly, scanning over each blanket, over each fold, noting the wretched chain that lay across them all, how its weight forced the cloth to bend and create intricate waves of fabric, there, there before him was the second thing he had to prove Orion had truly existed, that he wasn’t just a passing dream, Orion’s pet berth.

He was certain if he laid upon it now he would still be able to smell Orion’s sweet scent, maybe if he tried hard enough he could pretend it was still warm from his frame?

Megatron smiled bitterly rubbing his faceplates roughly before moving to the rumpled berth. He knelt down in front of it placing the collar down gently before opening his sub-space. He pulled out the datapad he had picked out for Orion to read that night and placed it on the berth. He pulled out the telescope he had planned to use when he took Orion to the observatory, and placed it on the berth. He pulled out the astrological map he had been hoping Orion could explain to _him_ , laughing slightly as he placed it on the berth.  Lastly, he pulled out the bracelet he had found, mixed in amongst the relics and held it up before his optics.

He hadn’t been certain if Orion would have liked it, but when he had seen it all he could think of was Orion. It was silver, its chain strong but beautifully twined together. It was the type that would not only lay on someone’s wrist but wrap up around the two middle digits of a bot’s servo, and right in the middle, there was a stunning crystal that would have sat right upon the outside of Orion’s servo.

It was a deep blue and purple color, flecks of silver and gold shimmering throughout its crescent shape… To Megatron, it was like giving Orion the night sky he loved so very much. The moon shaped crystal, the colors of the night sky, and the glittering stars all in one. His smile faltered slightly as he laid that too upon the berth and sat back on his pedes as he stared at it all.

**_It is better this way, for now he has all the sky he wants. Not just these cheap imitations. Orion, Orion my love, are you delighting in it now? Are you looking up as you escape this place? What stars do you see? Do you have a favorite? Gods, I wish I had been able to ask you these things before. I wish we could have been no one special. That we could live simply… Well, I give that gift to you now love. Live simply. Look at the stars, dream, hope… Live, live for me?_ **

He stood then standing still, unmoving as he tried to figure out what to do now. He didn’t want to feel, he knew that, and drinking would only make everything so much more vivid, so much more agonizing. The memory of the last time he had gotten drunk fleeted through his helm suddenly, that night starting out so wretchedly just to end like… Like…

“Ohhh…” Megatron stumbled back a bit, shaking his helm to rid himself of the images the memory produced, the emotions. **_That was the first time he said he, he… Ohhhh, GODS! I don’t, I can’t… VENT! Calm down! You can… You can do…_**

Thunder sounded outside once again and Megatron lifted his helm as he walked over to his window. **_A storm? But it was just so beautiful… Orion, Orion is out in this! What, what if he gets caught out there? How could I even help him? I don’t know where he would be by now? Did he transform and speed away, or did he walk slowly? He could be anywhere now and I CAN’T EVEN HELP…_**

“I CAN NEVER HELP HIM!” The King screamed suddenly, his spark whirling faster and faster. He turned from the window, his frame shaking and he fought to control himself. **_Stop! Stop this! You need to keep control! You are a KING! ACT LIKE IT! YOU HAD YOUR FRAGGIN MOMENT!_**

“You are a King, you need to be a King.” He whispered to himself, his frame shaking even more. “Just vent. It will all be alright.”

He walked to his energon cabinet, grimacing as he opened it and pulled out a canter of high-grade. **_Don’t do it. Don’t, it will just make it so much worse. It will solve nothing, and all you will do is think of…_**

“ARRRRRRRGH! I ALREADY AAAAAAM!” He screamed, ripping the top of the bottle and bringing it to his intake as he took a big swig of the fiery liquid. **_NO! FRAGGIN STOP! YOU CANNOT FALL!_**

He screamed again, pulling the bottle from his lips before throwing the wretched thing away from him violently. He watched it sail across the room, its surface reflecting the lightning that flashed outside for just a moment until crashing against the far wall, and shattering in an explosion of purple liquid and glass.

Megatron stood there trembling, his helm reeling, and spark on fire. **_Orion… Orion… I need you… NO! NO, I don’t! I can’t! It hurts him too much! I was losing him already! In the most terrible way, remember that! Remember what his optics looked like when you held him tonight! Do YOU WANT HIM LIKE THAT FOREVER! You saved his light! You did… Orion…_**

A sob strangled out from his shivering dermas and he held to the berth post to keep from falling. Here he stood, a King surrounded by beauty, by wealth, comfort, power, and none of it, NONE OF IT MEANT ANYTHING!

“H-help… Oh help me…”He begged to the silence that enwrapped him, the emptiness. He felt so weak for breaking again, he hated himself for missing Orion, he needed to be STRONG, but…

“It hurts… I, I didn’t know it would h-hurt so m-much…” He sobbed once more, his claws digging deep into the metal berth post. He reveled in the pain it gave to his digits and he growled as he tore into it more.

Anger filled his spark then, fury at the twisted system that had cost so many so much. The system that was the poison of this world, the system that abused those who needed help the most, the system that KEPT ORION FROM HIM!

“AAAAAAARRRRRGH!” Metal screeched loudly as Megatron ripped the post in half and he threw the pole across from him. It smashed into numerous vases that sat so neatly, shattering them instantly. He turned then, his servos clenched as he stalked across the room and grabbed every piece of beauty, every LIE, every WORTHLESS RELIC and destroyed them ALL! A vase, crystals, paintings, every MEANINGLESS THING!

“WHHHHHYYYY! WHHHHHHYYYYY! WHY DOES IT HUUUURRRRRT LIKE THIIIIS! ORRRIIIOOOONNNN! I LOVE… I OOOOVE YOU! Ohhh… Ohhhh gods… Oh Orion…” He moaned raggedly, the tears coming down endlessly now, but he didn’t care. He strode over to his berth, the agony in his spark spreading through his fuel lines like acid when he flung the blankets up with a cry and his bleeding optics widened as he saw something suddenly fly through the air with them. **_NO! The PAINTING!?_**

His frame scrambled over the berth, his pedes catching on the blankets and tripping him as he watched, horrified as Orion’s painting crashed against the wall so hard its metal frame bent back, his spark screaming as the canvas was pulled so tightly it ripped…

“No.” The King whispered, swearing as he untangled himself and finally stood on the other side of the berth his optics glued to the ruined picture. “No.” He walked slowly, reverently towards the mangled art and fell to his knees beside it.  His servo shaking, he leaned forwards and gently turned the painting, his optics growing dim as he saw how terribly it was ripped. The tear ran right through Orion’s image, right down through his chest, and up through his helm, it was ruined… Ruined.

“No. Noooo… I… Orion…” He sighed, the anger that had filled him becoming nothing more than a memory as he shifted, his back falling heavily against the wall as he held the broken frame gently. He hung his helm, no longer crying, no longer feeling, he finally, finally felt numb, and it was a wondrous sensation.

“I am such a mess…” He said with a bitter small chuckle as he laid the painting down and curled his arms around his knees, hiding his helm away as he tried to hide from the world. “I love you Orion… I m-miss y-you… You made everything m-make sense…”

The storm grew outside of the brilliant prison that held him, but it was nothing compared to the one that raged within his spark. “Help me… Help me Orion… I am lost without you.”

……………………….

Soundwave grunted as he placed Ironhide’s inert frame on the medical berth beside where Starscream lay still bundled, except his helm. Shockwave peered at the unconscious mech curiously, but quickly finished pouring a cube of energon into the Prince’s intake. He made sure to do it slowly so the mech wouldn’t choke.

“Everything is set?” The scientist asked as he worked.

“Affirmative. Overlord instructs induce st-stasis on Ironhide. Contact confirmed, accepted.” Soundwave said, exhaustion running rampant through his frame.

Shockwave nodded, placing the now empty cube down before covering the Prince’s faceplates once more, and securing the sack. “Well done, my Pet. When is he expected?”

“Move now, Master.” The darker mech said, his aching spark clenching as Shockwave walked up to him, his lone optic scanning over his frame intently.

“You have not recharged in sometime, have you my pet?” The purple mech asked, but he already knew the answer.

Soundwave vented out as he shook his helm. “No, Master.”

“Once you are done dropping him off, and return to the castle, I want you to recharge. I quite enjoyed our last session, and would like to repeat it.” Shockwave said moving closer to the slumped mech, enjoying how Soundwave flinched as he told him his plans. He would have loved to repeat his study tonight, but as he scanned over the lithe mech’s trembling frame, and troubled vents he knew the mech needed some rest if he were to truly enjoy the experience.

Soundwave felt his spark lurch painfully, tears forming in his optics, “A-afirmative, Master.”

“Good boy. Now, take Starscream and go. Radio me the moment he is safe, and then like I said, once you are back, rest.” He pet the thin mech gently, Soundwave not moving away as he knew it would be useless to do so. “Alright, go then. Be swift, silent, and logical in your journey.”

“Yes, Master.” Soundwave’s frame turned unconsciously and lifted the bag that held Starscream. His legs wobbled a bit and he found himself wondering if it were only the code that was keeping him moving now.

Once he had steadied, he began his journey to where he last saw his love, his spark skipping slightly as he thought of the smaller mech. **_I get to see him again. I wish in a way I wouldn’t have to, but it will be nice…_**

By the time he worked his lagging frame down the service halls he found himself smiling even with all of the nightmares he had suffered recently. He got to the outer door, peeking his helm around and scanning as well as he could in his weak processor state. Seeing it was clear he continued on, walking past the two guards that didn’t even give him a second look and out into the desert. So many times he had disposed of frames for his King that the night guards knew to look the other way now, lest they be the ones in the bags.

He stumbled a bit once again, his smile falling as he grew concerned. Would he just collapse eventually? **_NO! I have too much to do! I must move! I have to get Mirage’s group into the castle! I have to get them to Megatron! He needs my help and…_**

Lightning blazed across the sky, and thunder shook the air, the dark mech looking up fearfully, he hated storms. The rain didn’t bother him so much even if it burned, but the lightning… **_Perhaps it is from being tortured so many times with shocks…_**

He vented out, his legs moving faster as he moved across the wastes. He heard some chattering ahead of him, and his spark skipped at the sound. Were they already here? Could it be Ratz? Attackers? He froze, his helm tilting as he listened to the voices.

“A fragging storm!? Well, at least ah’ can see every five kliks. Why are we here lover? Ah’ am blind as scrap at night!” A voice complained.

“I will lead you. You know you want to be here. It will help ease your guilt.” Another answered.

“Ah’ don’t feel guilty! Ah’ told ya that.” The first mech grumbled out.

“You do, and now you have the chance to rectify that. It is alright to feel guilty, I think we all do to a point.” The second mech’s voice sounded forlorn, and weighted.

“Whatever, when is this mech coming!? Is he coming? I don’t like any of this!” A third voice said angrily.

“He will be here, Lockdown. It isn’t so easy to get out of the castle all the time, just be patient.”

There it was, the sweet, beautiful sound of his love’s voice. **_Mirage…_**

Pushing his frame forwards, his smile glowing under his mask he  rounded the large dune before him, and was immediately staring at numerous blaster barrels, and he froze.

“Wait!” Mirage called out, his voice desperate and relieved sounding. “That is him! Soundwave!”

The dark mech vented happily as he laid Starscream’s frame down and ran to his love, his spark pulsing madly as his love ran to him as well. When they got close enough he wrapped his shaking arms around the smaller mech and held him so tightly, his tears falling pathetically as he did so.

“Love…” He whispered raggedly, pulling at the mech like a lifeline, and he was really. Out of all this world here stood the mech he had given his spark to, even as he knew what would happen, what had happened, and what was even now, but did any of that change how he felt, absolutely not. Never.

“Soundwave! Oh, I told you! I told you I would find you again!” Mirage smiled up at him, his faceplates grinning madly. “I have so much to tell you! Ohhh, but I know we don’t have the time. Umm, the flyer?”

Soundwave looked over the smaller mech for a moment longer, his optics soaking in his smile, his optics, his lips… **_If only I was brave enough to remove my mask… Mirage, love, I want to kiss you so badly…_**

“S-Soundwave?” Mirage asked again, a blush forming on his faceplates.

The dark mech nodded, painfully pulling his optics from his love as he looked to the bundled Prince.

One of the mechs with the group stepped forward, his optics scanning Soundwave nervously before crouching and picking up the seeker’s frame.

“Wait Bluestreak, open it. We need to scan it for bombs.” Lockdown said angrily as he strode past the lovers.

The mech Bluestreak rolled his optics but set the mech back down before pulling his knife out slicing the sack open and immediately yelping as he scrambled back. “S-STARSCREAM!?”

Hoist and Lockdown moved forwards, their intakes gaping as they stared at the Prince. Prowl gasped as he too moved forwards, dragging a confused Jazz behind him.

“Who the frag is Starscream?” The black mech asked, his optics trying to see well enough to make out the flyer’s faceplates but until lightning flashed again he wouldn’t be able to see anything, even with his visor.

Prowl groaned as he looked over at his mate. “Really Jazz… Did you not pay attention to any of Ironhide’s or Orion’s lessons? He is the Prince of the Vosian kingdom… Aft.”

“A Prince!? Why the frag would we need ta’ hide a Prince!?” Jazz exclaimed, his spark clenching at the thought. **_Is this way more complicated that we realize?_**

“Well, Magnus said he was a friend of Orion’s.” Bluestreak said weakly, his own spark hammering as lightning crackled above them and a list mist began. “Perhaps it is because he befriended a grounder Rat? Do you know?” The grounder looked up at Soundwave but as always with things he couldn’t speak of, the code answered form him.

“Uncertain.” He lied.

Mirage looked up at him, he had felt Soundwave shiver when he answered. **_He is still shaking like he was when I left. I wonder what has happened to him recently._**

“Well whatever, they will have to deal with the consequences of trusting any flyers.” Lockdown said angrily, his optics flickering up to Soundwave before scanning the Prince’s frame. He was almost disappointed when he found nothing . “Fine, he is clean.”

Bluestreak nodded, cautiously lifting the unconscious mech as he began making his way back to where the ground bridge would open for him. “Good luck mechs. I hope to see you all still functioning at the end of all this.” He nodded at them all, and moved off with his package.

Mirage vented out, his optics scanning around him. Lockdown and Hoist were staring at Soundwave hatefully, and Prowl and Jazz merely looked curiously at him, well at least Prowl did. He knew poor Jazz was near blind in this darkness. “So, what now?” He asked to his old love.

“Collars.” Soundwave said, almost forgetting what he had brought, and opened his subspace bringing out the five he had brought.

Mirage nodded, grabbing the rings before giving them to his teammates, but he subspaced his for now, Soundwave tilting his helm at the smaller mech inquisitively. “I got a brand,” Mirage said turning to show Soundwave his silver mark, he was marked the highest caste just in case he had to go into closed off areas and was discovered. “But I will remain invisible as much as possible. We also each have stores of energon, and some other tools in case of emergencies. Do you think that will cause a problem?”

“Negative, with Soundwave. Soundwave secure entry. No questions.” The dark mech said, smiling tiredly under his mask.

“Well, let’s go then, the rain is starting to burn.” Hoist said, grimacing as he placed his collar around his throat, surprised that it was one that could open or close on his command.

Soundwave nodded, extending his servo out to his love, Mirage taking it happily as he led the group to the castle.

“You know, I told Smokescreen about you. I told him how you helped me, and how, how brave you are.” Mirage said quietly, frowning as Soundwave shook once more.

“Soundwave, not so brave.” The lithe mech hung his helm as he thought of all that had occurred recently, of how Ironhide was now in Overlord’s servos…

“That isn’t true, Soundwave. You helped me! If it weren’t for your help I don’t even know if I would have gotten to see my sparkling again! And, and look at what you are doing now! He, he is very excited to meet you too.”

Soundwave lifted his helm, his spark fluttering in his chassis. “Meet Mirage’s sparkling?” Could there ever be a time that could occur? Would he ever escape this nightmare, could they, could they ever reestablish their bond? Could he ever have the family that was taken from him so brutally?

“Well, maybe not yet, but if Megatron agrees to an alliance who knows what will happen!” Mirage laughed out, and Soundwave’s spark warmed at the sound. “Besides, he needs to meet his new hero.”

Soundwave stumbled at that, his weary frame stunned. **_Hero? Hero to Mirage’s sparkling!? I… I never… Oh Primus, don’t let this feeling end. I beg you! Let this work, please!?_**

Mirage laughed again, his optics sparkling and Soundwave laughed with him. It was a broken, robotic sound, but just to laugh with his love once again, like they used to…

Their laughter eased though as they neared the castle, Soundwave lifting Mirage’s servo to his mask imitating a kiss before standing tall and straight as he led his slaves into the servant’s wing.

Once again no guards took notice of him, and they walked by with ease. He opened the outer door to the service halls, ushering all of the mechs in before him. “First mechs need to wait. Escort to interrogation hall…”

“Interrogation hall!?” Lockdown exclaimed angrily, but both Hoist and Prowl hushed him.

“Don’t be an idiot! You are a slave now! Don’t question _slag_.” Hoist said gruffly, but even he looked nervous. Lockdown looked miserable with the demand, but remained silent.

“Oh, will Ironhide be there too!?” Mirage asked quietly, his shoulders slumping as he saw Soundwave shiver terribly at the question.

“Negative, b-busy. Ratchet, m-med bay.” He lied forcefully, his spark aching as he did so. He sighed wearily, moving inside the hall with the others before closing the door. As he turned, preparing to guide the mechs through to where they would stay until he could contact Megatron first, an odd, and overwhelming sense of exhaustion suddenly came over him and he swayed on his pedes.

“Soundwave!?” He heard Mirage cry out as he collapsed to the floor, his processor reeling with what could be happening to him when he recalled Shockwave’s instructions and he almost laughed out loud. **_He had said once I returned to recharge, but he didn’t specify when, or where…_**

As he was forced into recharge from the code, he heard the mechs above him begin to panic and he felt awful for leaving them with such a situation, but at the same time, as his systems finally shut down after so long of pushing himself he had to admit, it felt amazing.

Prowl and Mirage ran to the now unconscious mech, scanning over him nervously. “It looks like he is just in recharge, instantly which is odd, but he is alright.” Prowl said, his servo rising to Mirage’s trembling shoulder.

“Well frag that! Wake him!” Lockdown said as he peered around them nervously.

“I am trying!” Mirage hissed out as he shook the dark mech. “Soundwave! Please love! What is wrong with you? Why won’t you wake up!?”

Jazz stumbled forwards, his servos leading him as they slid across the wall in the dark hall. “Ok, ummm, what the frag do we do now? If ya boy don’t wake up…”

The mechs looked at one another, each one’s optics wide with worry. Finally Prowl cleared his throat. “Mirage, you are a silver caste, you lead us to the interrogation room? _We_ need to get somewhere where we are hidden away.”

“What about him!? We can’t just walk around with an unconscious flyer!” Lockdown observed, and Prowl nodded.

“We… We leave him?” He looked up as Mirage keened, “He will be fine if _he_ is found Mirage. I don’t know what happened to him, but until he wakes, we are sitting out here far too exposed.  _We_ need to hide, at least until we can speak to Megatron. It is so late now I doubt the King is even awake.”

Mirage nodded begrudgingly as he worked to set Soundwave’s limp frame in a more comfortable position. He was worried sick for his love. Terrified how he had just collapsed, worried about the shaking, something was not right with the mech and now he had to leave him here!?

He vented deeply, pulling his collar out as he set his faceplates and stood tall. He wasn’t one for leading, that was for Ironhide, Prowl, Orion, Jazz even, but he needed to be strong now, he needed to take the lead. **_Soundwave, you have been so brave for me so many times. Now, now it is my turn._**

“Alright mechs, line up, follow me, and keep your intakes shut.” Mirage said stiffly as he moved to the front of the group.

Jazz scoffed in amazement, his servo finding Prowl’s as they began walking deeper into the castle. “Whelp, this is going well already. Mechs just dropping into some hypno sleep, Mirage being the leader. We will be fine, sure…”

Prowl rolled his optics, “Shut up, love.” He said, a small smile on his faceplates.

“Yes, dear.” Jazz muttered out, his spark thundering in his chassis as they walked. **_Here we all are, pretending to be slaves, not knowing what the frag we be walking inta, happily skipping into the belly of the beast._** He chuckled nervously and shook his helm once again. **_Frag Orion, I hope ya love be something special cause otherwise, we are good as dead. But nah, I am sure it will all be fine, yeah, we will go with that. Just gotta ignore the flames…_**

……………………………….

The storm that fell over Kaon that night was one like none had seen in sometime; thunder and lightning crackled and boomed across an inky dark green sky, acid rain poured down in all of its burning splendor. All of the mechs and femmes huddled close, and indoors as the sudden and violent storm hit, all except for one.

Orion sat huddled amongst a pile of scrap not far from the castle. The storm had come on so suddenly that he had only been able to make a small lean-to with the plates of metal he found before curling up under it as best he could.

Of course it stormed tonight. It hadn’t stormed the entire time he had been in the castle, not once, but the night he is freed, the night he can finally be outside, be in the wastes, there it was. The small mech couldn’t help but feel perhaps even the world around him was against him leaving, but not that he couldn’t blame its hesitation, not really.

As he sat there shivering, the castle’s brilliant glow illuminating the horizon before him all he could think about was his last memory of the King. He had turned, at that last moment, just before he got too far, and what he saw burned in his processor like fire.

He stared between the bars of the gates, his optics watching as Megatron walked away, his back tall, shoulders straight… He watched the King’s entire journey, until the silver mech finally disappeared into the castle and he was gone.

Gone.

Gone as if nothing had ever happened.

Gone as if Orion had never been there.

Just… Gone…

His optics had then gone to all of those in the garden, each of their faceplates trailing tears, their optics bright, and encouraging, some of them even waved him away with their servos. They were happy for his freedom, they wanted him to go, just as M-Megatron did.

“Ohhhh…” Orion held his helm in his servos as he curled deeper into himself guilt, joy, fear, hope, loathing, loneliness, duty, selfishness, self-loathing, awe, and despair ripping through him wildly.

Their faces, Megatron’s, all of them setting him free, letting him go as the all sat trapped, abused, collared, and suffocated behind the bars of that prison. **_And I just left them all…_**

He tried, he _tried_ to think of the good him being free would mean. Megatron wouldn’t be in as much trouble, yes? He could find a good mate at the ball, he could rule his Kingdom with his new sense of ideals but not be so rushed because he didn’t need to worry for Orion any longer.

Plus, Orion himself wouldn’t fall. He wouldn’t become a Flawless, which he seemed to have no control over, or dwindling control, and that would just destroy the King to see anyways, _RIGHT!?_

 _AND,_ and Ironhide would be free as well! They could go home together, not like he knew where to go anyways… But once Ironhide was free, he would go to him and… And…  Go.

IT WAS FOR THE BEST! ALL OF THIS! HE WAS FREE!

“Free…” He mumbled quietly, lightning crackling through the sky then, its green light sickly revealing the world around him for just a moment as the same question ran through his processor for the hundredth time since leaving. **_Why, why do I feel guilty for being free?_**

He had asked it over, and over, and OVER, again, yet he didn’t want to admit, he knew exactly why. Should he feel guilty? NO! No, he shouldn’t, for who was he!? NOTHING! He was NOTHING! His absence should mean NOTHING, to ANYONE!

Should he feel responsible for leaving all of those slaves to their doom? NO! Should he feel like he was walking away from a newly discovered chance to better things for others? NO! Was he actually making such a difference with Megatron for so many? Maybe, but what about _his_ freedom!?

“Arrrrgh,” He groaned as his frame rocked back and forth, the guilt of even just thinking he deserved to be free eating at his spark, and of course to add to all of it was Megatron.

Megatron the King who fell in love with a slave. The King who had chosen to stand above what his station called for him. The King that kissed him, loved him, held him, protected him, that placed his own life on the line…

Orion sobbed, the confusion inside him growing as wild as the storm that surrounded him. “M-Megatron…” He whimpered out, again not completely certain why. Why, why did he love this mech so deeply? When did it begin, how did it begin, why did the mech hold such power over his spark, why did he set him free, why he fall IN LOVE with Orion, and WHY DID HE WANT TO GO BACK TO HIM!?

 ** _NO! No, you are free NOW! No more nightmares, no more system to contend with, no MORE PAIN!_** He vented weakly as his spark ached terribly, disproving his thoughts immediately.

When he had watched Megatron walk away, thinking it would be the last time he would see the mech… **_The last time? That, that is it though, isn’t it? It is done. Now I shall just hear of him. Hear of the great King Megatron, like a fable, and untouchable figure…_**

Would the royals stop hating him so much? Would he be alright? He was already so alone even as he was surrounded by so many. What if he continues to fight for grounders, even without Orion? Who could help him? Who would support him!?

 ** _Maybe Starscream, if he even pursues that now…_** Thinking of the Prince made his spark ache even more. **_ARRRRGH, another thing! Primus, Primus help me! What am I supposed to DO!?_**

How, how could he leave Megatron to face what HE HIMSELF had started in the mech? If it weren’t for him Megatron would be fine, but a tyrant… Now, now with his new found honor he would have to face this wretched world alone! Take on the system ALONE!? **_He finally is the mech he always wanted to be and I just, just ABANDONED HIM!? NO! I didn’t, I am not supposed to be a SLAVE! I have the RIGHT to be FREE! EVERY MECH DOES AND… And… That, that was exactly what we were starting to fight for, together…_**

So much was left unfinished, so much was left undone, and now he would never know. Out here he had no power, out here he had no voice, out here he was nothing. Who could he help here? Haven perhaps, by getting energon, working hard, keeping them hidden, but if Megatron was to fail in his plan, or not even continue it… **_Nothing will change. It will all go back to the way it was, but if he succeeds…_**

If Megatron is able to succeed, alone, and change this world… What then? Would Orion go back to him after abandoning him to fight this war alone? Would Megatron even take him back? **_Yes… Yes he probably would._**

That was a sobering thought, and one that made Orion pause, and look at the whole picture long and hard. Now that he was free, now that he was not bogged down by the constant threats, the pain, the fear, he could think, and for once really, _truly_ observe all that had happened during his time as a slave.

Megatron had told him of how Galvatron truly died long ago, giving him a power over the King that could have destroyed him from the very beginning. Not only did that say something about the integrity to the King’s claims of loving him, but that Orion, after all the agony, humiliation, torture, that he had never _ever_ used it against the King… Maybe that said something about just how long he had hope for the King as well?

He raised his helm, his optics flashing as lighting struck once more, and in his spark he felt something grow. A clarity of sorts ran through him, and he felt his vents grow rapid. **_Since early on, he had bared his spark to me, he had given me that power. In a time where I was powerless, he gave me the only thing he could… He literally placed his future, his power, his LIFE in my servos…_**

Orion gasped, his processor reeling as he considered the importance of that realization, and he felt so foolish for not seeing the true significance of that gift until now. **_He truly loved me. He loves me, and I… I love him. It isn’t a twisted love, it isn’t a slave’s love, I am FREE, and I see it now. I see it as a free mech! He gave me all he could! EVERYTHING! Even, even my freedom back, in the end. Megatron…_**

He was suddenly in the rain, his spark thundering as loudly as the chaos around him. He didn’t even feel the burns of the rain as he began running, running to what exactly, he could never be sure, but he knew one thing, finally… As a free mech, he, Orion Pax, could honestly say he was in love with the King.

**_I know why I never used your words against you, love. With every step you took, with every moment I saw the light growing in your optics my hope, my love for you grew. You gave me everything of you, tried to protect me, you gave me a voice, you gave me hope, you gave me all of this in a time when I had NOTHING! Now, now it is time to repay that. It is time to fight by your side… I will not abandon you to the mess that has occurred because of me. You want to change, and I, I want to be with you, every step of the way, and, and I make this choice as a free mech!_ **

He laughed as lightning flashed around him, the rain burning his plating, his optics, but he now knew he was more than just a slave. Not only was he more than just a slave, but Megatron was more than just a King, and together they had so much work to do!

**_We will change the world Megatron! That is our destiny! We will change this wretched world, or at least die together trying!_ **

………………………

When Ariel heard a terrible clang outside of Arcee’s tent she sat up with a gasp, the femme next to her groaning as she onlined her optics and looked at the pink femme worriedly. “Ariel?”

“I heard…” Ariel started, her frame tensing as she heard the pained, but all too familiar groan of a certain mech sound… **_NO!?_**

She quickly ripped the blankets from her frame, Arcee staring at her in confusion as she ran out into the storm. “ARIEL!?”

The pink femme ignored the painful lines of acid that slid down her frame as she stared unbelieving at the crumbled mech that lay at the foot of the garden’s gate. “Orion!? ORION!” She cried out, her spark on fire as she ran to him.

Orion lifted his helm, his amazing, incredible smile rising lopsided on his faceplates as he looked up at her. “I slipped.” He said with a laugh.

Ariel’s spark hammered inside her, her processor whirling as she stared at him. **_He came back!? But, but he was free, why, why would he…_**

She continued to gawk at him as he pushed himself up, and as the lighting flashed over the mech Ariel had to blink as she saw something flicker in the mech’s optics. No longer did she see a broken ruined slave, but now… Now all she could see was a determined, free, fighter…  A warrior stood in his stead, but why, she wasn’t entirely certain. “Orion, why, why did you…”

“We aren’t done, Ariel. We aren’t done with what we started, and, and I would be a coward if I ran from what Megatron and I can accomplish, together. These mechs, you, Ratchet… All of those that are kept by this terrible broken system deserve better, they deserve a voice, a means to, to be better, and I think Megatron and I are that means.” He said standing tall before the pink femme.

“ORION!” Arcee called out, the femme gasping as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. “What the frag are you doing back!?”

Orion smiled down at her, his optics rising as he noticed many femmes and mechs leaving their tents, apparently pulled from their slumber by the two femme’s cries.

“I, I had to.” He said, his optics blazing through the rain as he looked over all of the slaves, and the few flyers that looked at him in awe. “I, I want to apologize everyone. I was weak.” He said loudly, his voice carrying over the thunder.

“Orion, any one in your position… They would run.” Arcee said sadly, her optics looking up at him softly.

“Megatron didn’t.” He said, his voice heavy and full of guilt.

“Yes, but he is a King! You are just a slave.” Someone said from the group but Orion just shook his helm.

“No, no I am not _just_ a slave, and neither are you.” He smiled at those around him, his spark beating so quickly it ached, but in a good way. “I am _not_ just a slave, and Megatron isn’t _just_ a King, we are first, and foremost Cybertronians. All of us. Just because someone tells us we are less or more doesn’t make it true for only we can _define_ what we are.”

He hung his helm a bit, his optics dimming. “I, I had almost forgotten that. I got so lost within the web of this insane, unjust, and poisonous system that I almost forgot who I _really_ am, who I am on the inside! I am Orion Pax! I, I am a mech, a mech that has dreams, that has hopes! I, I want to teach! I want to have sparklings, I want to explore, I WANT TO LIVE and, I DESERVE a chance to do that, as do ALL of YOU!”

He stepped forwards, Arcee moving out of his way as he stood in the center of the ever growing crowd. “And I am not merely talking about slaves, but flight frames as well! Many of them are just as miserably chained by this system! Look at Megatron, and I am certain there are more!”

“I’M ONE SWEETIE!” Thistle’s voice called out, and the group laughed.

“I am one.” Another flyer said as he stepped forwards with a bow.

“As am I.”

Orion looked over to the familiar voice, and was shocked to find Silverbolt step forward, his servo wrapped tightly in the hulking grounder’s that had followed him earlier that day.

Orion laughed, shaking his helm. “So many are shackled by this system even if they do not wear chains. I didn’t truly understand what Megatron and I were doing, we… We are just as lost, but I know now that whatever this is that we have started, whatever it is that we have inspired in others, I am not ready to give up on this.”

He looked at all the bright optics around him, his spark growing warm as they looked to him. They wanted to hope, they wanted to live, all they needed was a voice.

“Alone we suffer, but together, together we are a _force_ , and there are so many of us! I, I love the King of Kaon, and he… He _loves_ me. I want a world that we can have that in! I DON’T WANT TO HIDE ANY MORE!” Some mechs hooted at that, others smiled.

“I almost ran from something that can save so many. Something that could help so many find their dreams, and I am so very sorry for that, but no longer shall I RUN! WE ARE MORE THAN THIS SYSTEM! We are dreamers, artists, lovers, FIGHTERS, WE ARE CYBERTRONIANS AND… AND I AIM TO FIGHT FOR THAT. I will fight for that right alongside Megatron, and we shall do it NOT with HATE, or DIVISON, but LOVE and RESPECT. He is no better than I am, and I am no better than him. We are EQUALS in our sparks, and that, THAT is what _truly_ MATTERS, and I aim to _prove_ that _too_!  We are NOT this SYSTEM, we are not WORTHLESS, HELPLESS… WE ARE CYBERTRONIANS! WE ARE EQUALS! WE ARE **ONE**!”

Ariel stared openly at the mech before her, her spark pulsing wildly as she heard the crowd erupt into cheers. **_Gods, where has the little lost mech gone? When, when did this, this leader appear? Orion…_**

She watched as mechs clasped servos with Orion, patted his back, hugged him, even Silverbolt came up to him, introducing his apparently secret mate Bulkhead. It was, it was like nothing she had ever seen, and in her spark she felt the power of the mech’s words. **_Oh Megatron, what a mech you have chosen to love… He, he is so much more than, than I… Wait! Megatron!_**

The image of the broken King fleeted through her helm and she immediately pushed through the crowd that surrounded Orion. “Orion! Orion!”

The mech turned, his blazing optics pausing the femme for a moment, and she was once again floored by the change in the small mech. “Orion, Megatron… He, he is lost.” She said, her optics dimming with the truth of those words.

Orion nodded, his smile wide and brilliant. “Then, I shall go find him.” He nodded to those around him as he excused himself and Arcee stopped him before he got too far.

“I believe change is coming, but we aren’t there yet mech, here.” She unclasped her collar and handed it to him. “Don’t go getting caught before this revolution can really start.”

Orion laughed as he grabbed the collar from her, “Thank you Arcee. Thank you for everything.” He hugged her tightly before running off.

Arcee smirked as she moved back next to Ariel kissing the femme heatedly. “Ya know,” she said once she pulled up for a vent, Ariel looking at her hazily. “I think things are actually going to change now, I mean, did you hear him! Frag, it is like he was born for this!”

Ariel nodded numbly, her spark glowing in her chassis. “Yeah, yeah it seems that way, doesn’t it?”

…………………………………

Orion ran through the halls, not stopping for anyone, not like there was many about at this early hour. **_Megatron, my love… I am coming._**

His smile never faltered, not the entire way until finally, after bounding up the stairs to the King’s quarters he paused just outside of the door. He vented rapidly, his frame shaking, and spark thundering as he tried to calm down. **_It will be different now, it is already different! Megatron…_**

With a heavy vent, and a shake of the helm he knocked on the great golden door before him and waited. He suddenly had a thought and looked down at himself, his dermas frowning as he did so. **_Not much to look at am I?_**

He was covered in mud from his run, the scratches from the royal, most of the paint was smeared or washed away, his plating was looking rather dull because of the acid rain, only scattered gems clung to him still, and his loin cloth was soaked… He quickly tried to clean some of the mud off, moving the wet loin cloth so it hung a little straighter when his frown deepened, Megatron hadn’t answered.

 ** _Perhaps he is in recharge?_** Orion thought, his spark growing cold with worry. What if he wasn’t even in the room? He, still appearing as a slave, couldn’t go around freely searching, so maybe he would just wait for the King inside?

Venting out nervously, he placed his servo on the knob and turned it, slowly pushing the door open just a crack. “Megatron?” He called into the dark room, yet still heard no response. “Umm, I am going to come in, alright?” He said meekly, his spark thumping.

He opened the door and quickly snuck in before turning and closing it behind him. He sighed, amazed at the joy being back in the King’s room filled him with, that was until he adjusted his optics for the low light and stared in horror at the mess that greeted him.

“Primus…” He whispered, his servo going to his intake as he scanned over all of the shards of glass, crystal, the ruined paintings… The floor glittered with its destruction. He could also smell high-grade and noticed the huge wet stain on the wall to his right. **_Oh Megatron… Love, I am so very sorry for leaving you._**

He walked carefully into the room, thinking of sitting on the King’s bare berth when he heard a whimper come from the far corner.  Pulling his optics from the broken berth post he had been staring at he moved around the back of the berth his optics widening as he finally found the King, and his spark ached at the sight.

The once mighty King of Kaon was sitting on the floor, his frame propped against the wall as he slept amongst his broken treasures. **_Megatron… Oh love, look at you._**

Avoiding most of the fragments that littered the ground, Orion made his way to the slumbering King, moving until he was right in front of him before crouching down. He smiled sadly, lifting his servo and gently placing it on the mech’s shoulder. “Megatron, love? Wake up…”

It took a few shakes, but eventually a moan escaped the silver mech, and his systems begin their reboot.

Orion calmed his venting, his servos shaking with excitement and determination as he watched Megatron’s optics flicker for a moment, before their wonderful, beautiful red glow blazed to life.

The King moaned, his optics rising dangerously to whomever dare wake him when suddenly he found he couldn’t vent and his spark froze in his chassis as he realized who crouched before him. “O-Orion?” He whispered out, his optics growing wider.

Orion smiled then, a dazzling, beautiful thing that glowed like the suns. “Hello, my love.”


	31. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this chapter... I have nothing to say but, I did listen to this miraculous song through most of writing it. I highly, HIGHLY recommend it. There is a youtube loop of it as well... Been watching Berserk recently, old stuff, and forgot how much I love it. But Gut's theme... ohh, stunning, and perfect for this chapter. Oh, and I don't normally cry for the stuff I write, but Megatron's speech... yeah, tears... These characters have come so far... Oh my... Ok, Freakin enjoy, haha I hope. Chaos to come :(
> 
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnC8fYwem2o  
> HMM...didn't work as a link? but you can search for it. Just copy and paste, sooo worth it!

“Orion?” Megatron stared at the mech before him in awe, in horror…

“Hello, my love.” Said the smaller mech, his brilliant smile lighting the room more than the delicate globes of illuminance that surrounded them but all the King could feel was terror, pain, and fear as he scanned over the love he set free.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” The King’s voice was gruff, and forced sounding as his optics widened, reflecting his terror.

“I, I couldn’t go, Megatron. I love you, and, and our journey has just started. We have done so much Megatron, and there is still more to be…”

“NO!” Megatron cut the other mech’s words off, his spark aching terribly as he forced himself to stand.

Orion looked up at him, standing as well. “Megatron, I… “ He gasped as Megatron suddenly grabbed his wrist and began dragging him over the glittering destruction towards the door. “What are you doing!?”

“You are free, Orion! You should have _never_ come back! Why, why did you…” The King fought to keep from sobbing. **_Now I have to say goodbye all over AGAIN!? But… But he came back… Ohhh…_**

“No! I am staying!” Orion pulled back on his arm, and it easily slipped from the King’s grip as he stepped further into the room.

Megatron vented out raggedly, his frame shaking as he turned on the smaller mech. “Orion, do not be a fool! You need to go! NOW! Please!?”

The smaller mech smiled up at him, his blue optics blazing in the dim room. “Megatron I told you, I am not leaving you. I, I had the chance to. You, YOU gave me my freedom, and I… I am awed by that, humbled, honored, but I will not leave you here alone.” He stepped forwards, his servo lifting to caress Megatron’s shivering helm, and the King’s resolve almost crumbled in that very moment. “I love you, you will not face this alone, my love.”

The King lifted his own servo, placing it over Orion’s as he tilted his helm into the warmth of the other mech just for a moment. Shuttering his optics he stood there, his spark stilling as he reveled in the moment, in the wonder that Orion returned to him, that he was here now, fighting to stay with him, it was like a dream.

**_A dream… Like all dreams, they never last. We have them but for a moment, a night, and then we must waken to the world of truths…_ **

“Megatron, my love…” Orion’s wondrous, beautiful voice fell over the broken King and he forced his optics to open, a small smile forming on his faceplates as he gazed at those extraordinarily endless optics.

“How can such a mech like you exist in such a wretched world, Orion?” Megatron whispered, a tear falling from his optic.

“One could ask the same of you, Megatron. I, I see you, I see you there now and I never want to let that go. Freed from your nightmares, freed from the pain in your spark, how can I leave that? How can I leave _you_?”

Megatron’s helm fell, his servo pressing Orion’s small one tight to him for just a moment before pulling it away gently. “You did free me, Orion.” He said quietly, reverently as he felt the truth of his words resonate in his spark.

He vented out, his shoulders rising as he lifted his helm and looked evenly, lovingly at the mech before him. “And that is why you cannot be here. I shall not own the one mech that has loved me, t-truly loved me. Not one that loved me for being what they wanted me to be, or who they manipulated me into, just loved the true, foolish, soft sparked, ignorant… me.”

“You are not keeping me, Megatron! I chose to come back! Don’t you see? You set me free as well!” As Orion moved closer, his wide optics glittering as lightning illuminated the world around them, Megatron keened and stepped away.

“Come, it is still late enough, not many will see us, come my love.” He turned back to walk out of the door, yet groaned inwardly as Orion remained frozen.

“I am not leaving, Megatron.” Orion’s voice was stern, still, resolute.

The King frame trembled more yet he vented out, set his faceplates and looked back at the mech determination flowing through him. “You _are_ , right now Orion. Do not be a fool, we are leaving now.”

Orion pulled back, but this time the silver mech held him fast. “M-Megatron… Arrgh, do you not understand? I am staying, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind, or my spark. My place is here, my place is by your sid…”

“BUT YOU WON’T BE AT MY SIDE!” The King yelled out, his control cracking as Orion’s idiotic stubbornness continued on. **_Why doesn’t he understand!? What is wrong with him!? IT IS BETTER THIS WAY!_**

He stepped towards the smaller mech, but Orion held his ground, his brilliant optics looking up at the King with that incredibly irritating defiance, but to see it made the King’s spark sing. **_That light, that life right there, that is what I am doing this for! What I am fighting to save within YOU!_**

“You won’t be at my side, Orion. You will be on a Pet berth, or on a chain. You will be seated on the floor like some animal, or requested from sick ROYAL! You… You WILL BE BROKEN! Broken, lying on the ground as you beg me to use you! I… I can’t lose you to THAT!” A small, unwanted sob came from him as he grasped Orion’s helm and rested their forehelms together. He fought to control the panic, the terror that filled him.  _ **Orion, please,  please love... Leave me, flee this nightmare...**_

“I can’t lose you to that, Orion. I can’t let them, I can’t let myself do that to you.” Megatron begged, his optics shuttered as his frame shook around him.

“Mega…”

“NO! No more talking Orion! _P-please_ , just listen, just listen _for once_ …” He raised his helm, his optics dripping with coolant as he slid his servo over the smaller mech’s helm, memorizing every angel, every curve. “I love you, Orion Pax, but this world is not ready for that. I will not stop fighting Orion. Just because you are gone, I… I will never stop fighting for you.”

He laughed, his optics sparkling as he did so. “You have given me something to fight for, to sacrifice for, and it is such a miraculous gift, my love. You once asked me what I have ever sacrificed myself for, and I didn’t have much to say to that but now… Now I have you, and all of the love you have shown me, the life you have given me.”

Orion blinked up at him, his own optics filled with tears as he smiled his gloriously beautiful smile, and the King sighed at the sight of it. “You gave me life, Orion. You gave me my spark back, and I hadn’t even known it was so lost. Do you have any idea what that feels like? So, so you _have_ to go.”

Orion opened his intake to speak, but Megatron placed his digit against the smaller mech’s dermas lightly. “If I lose you to Flawlessness, Orion, it will destroy all of me. I will not be able to fight for a better life for us and so many. If I know you are free, and alive ha, staring up at the night sky without the wretched weight of slavery, then… Then I can fight!”

The broken King looked towards the window, his tears sparkling as the storm raged. “I will know you are free, and I _will_ have you in a way.” He looked back to the smaller mech, smiling as he did so. “Every time I sign an order to release more slaves, I shall hear your words. Every time I help the light come back to another slave I unshackle, I shall remember the light I gave to you, that you gave to me and, and every time I look to the night sky, I shall see you.”

“Megatron…” Orion shook his helm, his tears falling readily as his spark whirled within him.

“I shall have you, Orion, but… But if you break… Gods, it will all be gone. It will be poisoned, tainted, and nothing but rage. So please, _please_ my love, my spark, my life, run. Run from here so that one day, when my job is done, we can come together and I shall have your light once again. For I shall wait for you, fight for you, but I cannot lose you, not to your nightmares… Not to these monsters. Please… Do it for me?”

The two mechs looked at one another, a flash causing the room to ignite in a world of glittering destruction and sorrow and Orion smiled. “I have let you speak my love, but now… Now it is my turn.”

Megatron almost sighed, almost groaned but Orion was right; he had said his peace, and now he would extend the same courtesy to his love. “Very well, would you like some energon at least?” The King asked as he straightened, he planned to give the mech some for his journey home as well. His freedom had just been so abrupt last time, he hadn’t been able to supply him with anything, but not this time.

“No, thank you. I just need you to listen.” Orion said, grasping Megatron’s servo, stopping him from moving, and with a small smile the King stopped and focused solely on the small mech before him.

Orion nodded, venting in deeply as he found his words. “Megatron, what began as a tale of two mechs, each far more broken, and lost than either ever realized now stands two lovers. Are we still broken, perhaps, are we still lost, not as much, but without you, _without us_ so much more _will be_.”

The smaller mech rubbed the back of his helm as he thought, “I love you, and I have never truly allowed myself to see it. When you are drowning it is sometimes hard to focus on anything but the shore, even as a mech is trying to keep you afloat.” He smiled up at the King, delighting in the gentle smile that was returned to him.

“I see life in your optics Megatron and I know many in this world wish to take that away from you, take that light away. You say you do not want me to break, well I do not wish that for _you_ either.” He stepped towards the larger mech, his small arms wrapping around him as he laid his helm against the King’s chest.

“You are my spark as well, Megatron. You are the one that has fought for me so much already, each time earning more and more scrutiny from those around you, yet still you endured. How can I leave you to fight alone? How can I leave you in this prison?” He raised his helm, his lower derma shaking as fear for the larger mech raced through his spark. “How, h-how will I see the stars when everything will only be dark? You are _my_ light! You are my strength, as… As I am _yours_.”

“Orion, I…” Megatron started with a sigh, but Orion glared at him.

“No! It is my turn to _speak_! You are not so _strong_ , Megatron! Do not pretend to be, not… Not in front of me, for it is that weakness that gives me strength, and fills me with purpose. You have been freed, your spark is free but with that comes a foible. Others will use that weakness, they will use your kindness against you, and, and I need to protect you!”

The King smiled as he looked down at the smaller mech, but his smile faltered as Orion stood tall before him. The mech squared his shoulders, his optics narrowing and helm raised high as he stared at Megatron defiantly. “I am not just a slave, and I almost forgot that, but perhaps you have as well. It was I that attacked a King. I was starving, not practiced in true disciplines, and had I not been so weak, I would have beaten you, I remember, do _you_?”

The King tilted his helm thoughtfully as he forced himself to go through his old memory files. He had been terrified to look at that night, the night he had met the love of his life, and also began his destruction. He skipped through his shameful and guilt ridden actions to look back on the battle that began it all and as he watched it, he began to smile.

For so long now he had only seen Orion terribly broken down that he had forgotten the ferocity the smaller mech held, the power, and if he was completely honest Orion was right, he would have beaten him that night. He had been so close, and had Starscream not shot the mech, he would have been destroyed by him.

“Yes, I… I had forgotten, my love.” Megatron said quietly as he looked at the mech before him awed as he saw Orion, true, unbroken Orion standing before him. Perhaps he was a little beaten down, his plating scuffed and filthy, but within him shone a light, a strength that both had apparently forgotten.

“We have done so much good already, my love. Helped so many, and our journey has just begun. So, so I will not go, nooo, DON’T SPEAK! I _will not_ be leaving you. I will remain at your side and fight _with_ you. That is what I choose as a free mech. I choose you, I choose to face this battle, and there is nothing you can do beyond knocking me unconscious and dragging me away, that will change my mind.” Orion smiled up at him, his playful lopsided smile Megatron was just getting to learn, and love. “I would advise against that anyways as I will just sneak back in, I am a Rat after all.”

Megatron scoffed, his optics glittering down at the smaller mech. “Indeed you are.”

Orion chuckled as he moved closer. “I am not leaving, Megatron. You cannot force me. We have too much to do, and we shall do it together.”

Megatron’s smile faltered as fear filled his aching spark, “Orion. I cannot protect you here. If _you break_ I _will_ brea…”

“Merge with me.” Orion said and the King felt his spark freeze at his words.

“Wh-what?” Megatron strangled out, his large frame stumbling back as Orion moved forwards.

The smaller mech looked at him, his optics wide, honest, strong, and true. “Merge with me. This system is not fixed yet, and we still have a ways to go, but it will protect me from many of the abuses. I, I want this Megatron, and not just for the protection it will lend me but because… I want my spark to be yours, in any way it can be, for now.”

Megatron stumbled backwards until his back plating hit the door and he fought to keep venting. “I… What, what if this breaks you? I, I can’t take the last of you…”

“Things are different Megatron, it is not the same.” With that the smaller mech lifted his servo and unclasped the collar he had around his neck and threw it to the floor. Megatron hadn’t even thought about the fact that Orion had somehow come across another collar, and was amazed as he watched it fall away so easily but his attention quickly turned back to the mech approaching him, his spark thundering in his chassis.

“Merge with me, Megatron?” Orion asked softly, his voice sounding so much braver than the King felt.

“I, I don’t… I don’t knnoooow.” Megatron pleaded, his frame shivering as Orion ran his servos over it gently, before lifting himself up, his optics blazing, and pressed his dermas against the King’s ever so lightly.

“I want this, Megatron. I want you. I want to make love to you, not as a slave, but as a free mech, as an equal, as your love. Don’t let me go, let us fight, fight together. I believe in you, please believe in _me_.” Orion whispered against his lips before pressing his helm forwards, and kissing the larger mech tightly.

Megaton sobbed, his spark burning within him, it burned with fear, uncertainty, but most of all in that moment, pure love. His arms wrapped around the smaller mech as he pulled him closer, Orion moaning at the contact. **_What am I doing!? He needs to be free! I can’t risk, risk losing…_**

“I love you, Megatron. I love you so much.” Orion whispered to him as they pulled apart, and the King could only look down at the mech in wonderment.

“Orion…” Megatron pleaded, his optics shuttering as he laid his helm against Orion’s. “Please, please g-go…”

“Believe in me, love. Believe in us? _Please_?” Orion asked as he held tight to the other mech.

“Ohhhh…” Megatron moaned brokenly shaking his helm as Orion kissed his cheeks. **_What do I do? Do I let him stay? Will I lose him forever by keeping him here?_**

“You are thinking too much, my love.” Orion said, his servos going to the King’s wet chin and lifting his helm up. Megatron gazed through his tears as he looked at the smaller mech, the storm within him quieting as he looked at his love. Orion pushed his frame tight against Megatron’s a gasp coming from his intake as he tilted his helm back. “Please, Megatron, I need you!”

Watching Orion lean into him, gasp as he begged for him, Megatron groaned, his resolve faltering as he pulled the mech close, and lowered his helm to the other’s neck and began kissing it gently.

“Uhhh, yeeess. Megatron! Please, please love.” Orion shivered under the King’s caresses, his frame heating up as he ground his hips against Megatron’s.

“Uuuhhh, Orrrrion.” Megatron growled, his fears falling away as love, heat, and lust replaced them. He suddenly reached down and picked up the smaller mech, his pedes crunching over the debris of his rage and sorrow as he carried Orion to his berth and laid him down.

“Megatron, perhaps… Uhhh, a bath? I am covered in acid rain, my plating burnssss… Uhhhh!”

Megatron ceased his kisses and lifted his dizzy helm up. “A wh… Oh, of course… One moment.”

He straightened, stumbling a bit as he walked over the broken glass and crystal to the wash room. Leaning over the large bath he started the oil, adding some special oils that would help ease Orion’s burns before making it back to the smaller mech and just staring at the mech.

Orion lie there, his frame heaving, fans whirling and frame trembling wantonly, all for him. “Arrrgh, gods Orion. You are beautiful.”

Orion laughed, the sound ringing like bells around them. “Only you Megatron…”

The King’s engine revved as he fell to his knees, pulling the smaller mech closer to the edge of the bed hungrily. “I cannot wait, I need to touch you, to taste…” He lifted the golden loin cloth pushing it aside as his helm pushed deep between Orion’s legs and licked at the delicate folds hidden underneath.

“UHHHH! Megatron!” Orion sat up, his optics blazing as he watched the King’s helm move between his thighs. He gasped as he felt that wonderfully long glossa bury deep within him, his hips rising off of the berth as he tried to angle himself so that it could go deeper. “Unnnnnnn, yes, UHHHHHH!”

Megatron groaned, his helm pushing even deeper into the mech above him, his glossa swirling and twisting as he lapped at his lover’s sweet nectar. He raised his servo, placing a digit against Orion’s anterior node and gently massaged the plump cluster as the smaller mech bucked against him.

“UHHHHH! Me-Megatron… Do… Do the…”

Megatron smiled, quickly placing his intake over Orion’s anterior node and he gently wiggled two of his digits into his sopping port. As he began moving his servo in gentle thrusts, sucking greedily upon the cluster, his spark soared as Orion cried out above him.

“AAAARRRGH YEEEESSS! OHHH, OOOOH I LOVE YOU! I LOOOVE YOU!” Orion called, out his frame jerking wildly as his charge built. It was coming quickly Megatron noticed, but now, with him being so accustomed to the smaller mech, so practiced with the honor of having this mech under his servos he knew all of the tricks to get Orion calling his designation, to get the mech to dissolve under him.

He raised his optics, their red light bathing the smaller mech’s chassis as he watched Orion arch against him, his love venting heavily as he moved against Megatron’s faceplates, his optics shuttered tight, and servos gripping at the berth desperately. **_He is beautiful, he is strong, godly…_**

The storm outside shook the walls, the lightning ripping through the sky as the two star-crossed lovers moved against one another. For the moment it was merely them, just this night, just this moment, each of them lost in a storm more powerful than the one that rippled and tore through the world around them.

“Unnnnn, Uhhhhh, Megatron! Yesss, yes, LOOOOVE! UNNNNN!” Orion moaned openly, his frame rutting against Megatron hard, faster until finally, the charge that had built within him coursed through his frame, and with a whimpering cry, he overloaded.

The King watched as his love, his assassin, his slave, his spark, his _life_ , arched high his plates glittering in the dim light as he cried out in pleasure, ecstasy, and smiled.

As Orion fell back to the berth, his smile weak, yet honest, Megatron pulled himself from his knees, his gentle servos sliding underneath his lover’s frame as he picked Orion up, reveling in his trembling form as he walked him to the wash room. “Orion, I have dreamt of this moment, where my spark is so lucky to even slightly approach yours, my love.”

The smaller mech laughed weakly, his optics clouded as the haze of overload hung over him. “I love you, Megatron. I, I am honored….”

The King chuckled as he leaned forwards, careful to keep Orion close to him as he turned off the oil, noting how full the bath was, but he didn’t care. He lifted his pede, his plating flaring as he adjusted to its heat.

Once both of his pedes were in, he slowly crouched, lowering himself and Orion into the steaming depths, the smaller mech gasping and holding tighter to him as his frame was enveloped by its comforting warmth.

“Ahhhh…” Orion moaned out, his frame and plating flexing within the luxurious liquid. He laughed as he snuggled closer to Megatron, holding the King’s chest tightly to his own. “I love you.” He said with a smile, nudging his helm tight to the King’s chest plates.

“As I love you, Orion.” Megatron said, his arms holding the mech tight for a moment before reaching over his shoulder and grabbing a piece of mesh and beginning to clean the acid rain from his love’s plating.

He smiled as he gently, carefully scrubbed Orion’s plating. The gems, the paints, mud, and energon were washed away as Megatron slowly rubbed his cloth over the smaller mech. Soon the oil they laid in glittered with jewels as well as became muddied and the King laughed. “Perhaps we should have gotten most of this off of you beforehand.”

Orion smiled as he nodded. “Well, we can also refill the bath.”

Megatron hummed, scrubbing the smaller mech just a bit more before moving his arms so Orion could step out of the pool. He then unplugged the bath, watching as the dirty oil began to flow down the drain. **_Poor mech, I hope his plating feels better._**

He sighed shaking his helm as doubt crawled into his spark once more. **_Will we be able to survive? Am I just being selfish in keeping him? A merge would help, but… But will it be enough? To put a collar back on him…_**

He jerked as he felt Orion’s frame lean over his, his smaller arms wrapping around his waist as he rested his helm rested between his shoulder plating. “I see you thinking too much again, Megatron. Please, I am not naïve, I know there is much we will have to face, but I feel stronger now.”

The King hung his helm, his spark aching and whirling within him. “What if it isn’t enough, Orion? What if you break? What if I fall and you are still in a collar? What if…”

Orion pulled him tighter to his frame as he vented out. “Megatron, nothing is certain in life. Would I be safe out there in the wastes? There is a good possibility that I wouldn’t. I was starving and desperate when I came to you, there were reasons I knew how to fight.”

“Yes.” The King said as he started the clean oil, and turned to sit on the lip of the bath. Orion comfortably settled into his lap and laid his helm upon his shoulder as his arms wrapped around the smaller mech gently. “Yes, but at least you kept your mind out there, your pride, your spark. In here, Orion I _know_ the difference. I know how twisted it is here, and to keep you… I am terrified, love. _Terrified._ ”

“As I am terrified to leave _you_ in this chaos, this prison.” Orion said heavily, his servos gripping the King’s chest tightly. “You are more vulnerable than you realize Megatron. I must be here, to keep you strong, keep you focused, ease the storms. Look at your room, for one thing, there is a perfect example.” The smaller mech said, guilt roiling through his spark.

The King laughed, “Well, I suppose you have me there. I was rather… _Lost_ , without you.” He smiled, lifting his optics from the floor to look over the small frame he held; so beautiful, and small, but so powerful, intelligent, and resilient. “Maybe you are right, maybe we are stronger, together.”

Orion pulled his helm from Megatron’s shoulder and smiled up at the larger mech. “I believe we are, and I also believe it is only _together_ that we shall remake this world, Megatron.”

Shaking his helm Megatron nodded with a vent. He stood, gently placing Orion down as he moved into the warmth of the oil once more, and turned the knobs to cease its flow. Orion walked in after him the oil rippling in gentle waves as his legs straddled the silver mech’s waist and he pulled off his tattered loin cloth before placing it on the edge of the bath.

“I would like to get some more of those, if I could. It helps to… Well to hide…” He felt Megatron’s servo grip his and looked down to see the King looking up at him, his optics dim and shame filled.

“I did that to you Orion, I, I am so very sorry my love. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I would like to apologize regardless. I… I was a different mech then, not that that is an excuse, but…”

Orion lowered himself into the bath as he hushed the larger mech. “I know.” He said quietly, “We both were then. I was trying to kill you remember?”

Megatron scowled up at him, “Yes, for being a threat to your family. What I did, there was no honor in my actions. I was just as twisted as the mechs that almost broke yo…”

“Megatron, look at me.” Orion said softly, and the silver mech turned his helm, his optics looking up into his love’s as his spark burned with anger towards himself. He blinked up at the smaller mech, his guilt increasing as all he saw was patience and love in the other mech’s optics.

**_How can he love me after everything I have done to him?_ **

As if sensing his thoughts Orion leaned forwards and kissed his forehelm before pulling back and looking deeply into his optics once more. “We are only now discovering who we truly are inside. We have made mistakes, we have been lost, but it is now, the steps we take now, that shall truly define us. Learn from your mistakes, but do not drown within them. Use them, use them to grow, use them as a reminder of what you never want to fall to again, and let them lead you to what you wish to grow to, but do not let them consume you. You are more than your Sire, you are more than this system, you are more than even you realize, and you are just beginning to awaken.”

Megatron gasped as he felt Orion’s servos rub along his plating, his frame shivering at the mech’s words, his belief in him, and his love.

“You are blooming to such a force Megatron, a true leader, a _true_ King. Not one simply ordained by birthright, but one within your spark, even Overlord cannot claim that. Together we will forge a new path, not cower beneath the old. We will face this world, and, and I have realized,” Orion smiled, his optics gleaming as he gazed lovingly at the mech beneath him. “As long as you hold my servo, even as it shivers in fear, I can face anything.”

Megatron swallowed hard, his spark thundering within him as he watched Orion pull his servos from the glittering pool and lay them against the side of his helm. “Orion…” He gasped, his own servos settling on the smaller mech’s delicate hips.

“Make love to me, Megatron. Love me freely, as I love you.”

The King groaned as Orion rubbed his pelvic plating against his, the oil sloshing around them. “Yes, yes…. Oh, Orion, oh my love…” He leaned forwards; his lips pressing close to his love’s as his spike panel opened under the steaming liquid, and Orion rolled his valve against it.

“Oh… Megatron! Arrrgh, to do this, to do this without a collar, to do this freely… Unnnn…” Tears fell from Orion’s optics, his smile glowing as brightly as the drops of oil that cascaded down his shimmering frame. He vented in deeply as Megatron’s spike finally caught his valve’s opening, a splash of oil entering just before the thick length began its journey deep inside him, and he groaned raggedly at the sensation.

“UUUUURRRRGH! Yes! Uhhhh, Mega-Megatron! My looove!”

The silver mech sighed as his spike slipped into the tight, wet port, pushing through the ribbed protoform, working past each tight caliper until Orion finally came to his hilt, and for a moment they stilled, relishing in the feel of the other.

“It is as if we were made for each other, Orion. I have never fit with another so per-perfectly.” Megatron whispered huskily, his optics shuttering as Orion’s port clenched around him rhythmically.

“Y-yes… Uhhh, Megatron, th-the merge?” Orion asked, his optics dim with lust yet also slightly fearful looking.

The King groaned, pulling his focus from what was happening between his legs to address the very important task, very important step they were about to take. Already this merge was so different than they should be, but wasn’t everything with Orion?

There were no jewels, delicacies, or traditions, only two mechs that actually, truly loved one another, and in so many ways that was far more intimidating. “M-merge, y-yes… Well, we, we open our spark chambers and press them together. Our energies will blend, just a bit…” He looked up at Orion, his helm tilting as he saw uncertainty in the smaller mech’s optics.

“Orion, are unnn, are you certain you want to…” Megatron began, but Orion nodded eagerly.

“Yes.” He said quickly, a slight blush on his faceplates. “Yes, I do. I was not lying about wanting, wanting just a piece of your spark, I am just ner…” Suddenly Orion turned his helm, his optics looking towards the open washroom door.

Megatron followed his line of sight, yet found nothing but silence there. “Are you well my love?” He asked, his spark fluttering nervously.

Orion peered at the door just a moment longer before shaking his helm and turning back to the King. “It was nothing, I am sorry. I suppose I am just a bit nervous. I have never… Never done this.”

Megatron nodded, his servos rubbing Orion’s chassis gently. “Well, this is very new for me as well. I have never had a merge that held such, such weight.” He laughed as he looked up at Orion, a blush falling across his own faceplate. “I confess myself nervous as well.”

The two mechs looked at one another, each lost, each scared, and yet within each other they found strength.

Orion nodded, his shaking servos slipping from the oil as he lifted them to his chest plates and gently unclasped them. With a heavy, and shaky vent he gripped the edges of his windshields and pulled them apart.

Megatron gasped as a brilliant blue light erupted before him, his optics growing wide as he stared into Orion’s unique spark chamber. He marveled in such light, for never had he seen a spark as bright as this, and honestly he never thought he would again.

“Oh Orion, you are so beautiful, inside and out. I, I have never seen a spark as bright as yours.”

The smaller mech blushed, his optics blazing as he looked down at his love. “Megatron…”

The King reached up, his servos also trembling as he unclasped his own chest plates and slowly opened his own chamber, but he paused as something, some _truth_ rippled through him, and he realized he couldn’t do this with Orion.

He had merged with Ariel, Chroma, and now he was about to do the same with Orion? Suddenly it felt so weak, so small and insignificant for a mech that deserved so much of him, for… If it were not for this mech, who would he be? What kind of a life would he have?

Were it not for Orion, the mech that had come into his life and challenged everything he was, starting with the tip of a rusted blade, and ending in a complete and utter dissection of all he knew, he could have become his Sire. No one ever contested him before, forced him to ask questions, forced him to look within himself, within his spark, and unfold who he was.

No mech, femme, royal, slave, none had asked him to tear back the layers he had built up and look inside, none but the Rat known as Orion.

Raised within the wastes, one that had to struggle for everything, one that knew starvation as Megatron never had, knew desperation, hopelessness, never had a voice, and then in his last desperate attempt was captured by an evil, well fueled, strong King and turned into a slave…

So, as he lay there within the bath, his optics wide, and awed by the mech before him he knew he owed this mech more than most, he owed him his life…

“Orion, bond with me?” Megatron asked, his voice weak yet his resolve strong.

“Wh-what? Megatron… No, that would…” Orion started, his spark’s terror flashing around them as he moved to close his chest plates, but Megatron’s servos stopped him. They gripped the smaller mech’s gently, his red optics blazing as he looked up at his love.

“If you insist on being here… If you insist on facing this with me, then bond with me! No longer shall you be alike any I have encountered, no longer will you be just a part to play, bond with me, bond with my spark, and I shall agree to you being here.” Megaton said his optics bright with promise, with love, and hope.

Orion looked down at him, worry in his optics. “Megatron, if they were to discover our bond, you could be kill…”

“Do you see the way they look at me now, Orion? They know, they know and it is only a matter of time before they begin to retaliate. I anticipate this, I am waiting for it, but I am also stronger than they realize _especially_ with you here. I do not want just a piece of your spark, I want all of you. You have been different from every other bot since you came here, I cannot just merge with you like any common slave, you are my love. Please Orion? I would be honored if you gave me your spark.”

The smaller mech looked away for a moment, his spark flickering nervously before sighing, “Megatron, you just keep finding lines to cross don’t you?”

The King laughed, its deep hearty sound echoing through the room, “I have learned from the best.”

Orion looked down at him flatly before he too began to laugh, “Very well, I suppose we could bond.”

“Oh, you suppose?” Megatron asked playfully raising his hips so quickly some of the oil splashed out over the lip of the pool and Orion gasped as he was filled so deeply. “Some romantic you are.”

Orion moaned, his back arching as Megatron continued to thrust into him, “Unnnnn, Been… Been romantic, I like… Uhhhh… Laughing, laughing with uhhhh, you.”

The King smiled, rolling his hips a few more times before finally unclasping his chest plates and opening them. “We shall have to make a point to do it much more often then, my mate.”

Orion vented out, his optics widening as he saw his love’s spark for the first time. It was striking as it was complicated. Where his was a melody of blues and white, Megatron’s was a deeper color. Deep blues and reds mingled together, in many areas they blended to become the most beautiful purple, it was almost like watching a swirling sunset.

“Primus, Megatron. You spark is stunning.” He whispered out, his optics reflecting its wonder as he peered down at the King.

Megatron shrugged, “Seems fairly common in my opinion. I have never seen a spark so white as yours honestly, nor one that has such a strange casing.” He reached forwards, his clawed servo gently sliding along the metal design within the smaller mech’s chamber enjoying as Orion vented raggedly at the touch. “I have never seen anything like this, what does it mean?”

Orion moaned as the larger mech continued to trace along each bar, the larger mech’s digit moving so close to his spark that it would crackle with its energy. “I, ahhhh, I don’t kn-know. I used to th-think that… Unnnn, that is was part of my imperfection, uhhhh, why Ironhide would have saved me f-from a breeding station but now…  UNNNNNN! Oh, Megatron… I don’t know haha, but love… I want…” He rolled his hips, pushing Megatron’s thick length deeper into him.

The King growled, his hips lifting to meet Orion’s thrusts, “Orion, lo-lower your chest.”

The smaller mech looked at him hazily, placing his servos on the King’s shoulders as he began to lower himself, but froze just at the last second. “Megatron, does, does it hurt?”

The King looked up at him, a frown on his faceplates. “I, I don’t know. I know merges generally feel good, but you don’t go deep into the other spark, just surface contact really. I, I don’t know what to expect. I am a bit nervous myself.” He smiled up at his love, his optics reflecting the truth of his fears.

Orion nodded as he bit his lower derma, “I have never done either, I, I am scared.” He admitted, trying to ignore how his arms were shaking.

“Orion, we, we don’t have to…” The silver mech started, his servos beginning to push his love back, but Orion pressed closer to him.

“I am scared, but not unwilling, Megatron. I, I know it will be ok… Just, just scared.” He looked up into Megatron’s optics, his wide, fearful, but excited. “I want this, I want you to be my mate.”

The King nodded numbly, humbled by the strength and honesty he saw in the smaller mech’s optics. “I love you, Orion…”

“I, I love you…” Orion whispered, tears falling from his optics as he leaned forwards his dermas going to the King’s and gently laying his spark against the other’s spark and suddenly the world shattered around him.

Energy crackled and popped between them, their sparks instantly entwining their energies as if they had been waiting for this their whole lives, as if they were made for each other.

“UNNNNN! GODS!” Orion called out, his helm lifting to the sky, and optics blazing as he was pulled deep into his love’s very core.

He shivered, and jerked as memories that were not his, emotions, feelings invaded him, consumed him and he was helpless to ebb the flow.

……………………

He felt Megatron’s fear as a sparkling, felt his insecurities, cried his tears as he was beaten into forced perfection over and over again. He watched as Galvatron ripped into the young Prince, screaming that he had to be stronger that he couldn’t be weak. Never weak…

He felt the love Megatron had had for his mentor, felt how safe he felt with him, how loved. He was a safe haven for the young mech in a world of constant chaos and pain.

Then the betrayal… Agony ripped through him as he was suddenly lying beneath those he considered his friends, his comrades, each of them tearing into him deeper until his mentor finally had his chance.

He felt Megatron’s hesitation to attack the mech, hope fleeting through his spark that he would be saved by the mech, that they could go home, and ignore this nightmare, that was, until his mentor’s spike entered him just as the other’s had, and something broke within the young Prince.

Together he raged with Megatron, finally fighting for himself as he ripped those that had abused him, tortured him, pretended to love him, ripped them _all_ apart and in the end sobbed as Megatron held the helm of his closest friend and lamented in his destruction.

He felt as Megatron buried his spark then, became a machine, and machine for his Kingdom, his Sire. He destroyed others like he was meant to, he ruled through fear, but ever was there that kind, sad voice of who he used to be, who he wanted to be, always haunting him, torturing him.

He felt Megatron’s shame with each evil deed he committed, watched as he would cry silently in his own lonely quarters. He screamed as his Sire beat him every time he saw an ounce of remorse for his actions, and then when he discovered it was Galvatron that had set up the attack from his troops, his mentor, he crumbled further.

It was a life of pain, misery, training, rules, disgust, self-loathing, and endless darkness until he finally decided to do something about it, and destroyed his own Sire.

When his blade entered the old King’s spark he felt his bond with his Sire burn wretchedly in his own spark, but with that fire came a bit of freedom, a bit of hope. He hoped that without the monster controlling him any longer he could find himself but life… Life was not so simple.

He had been trained since his creation to live within this system, work within it, and even with Galvatron being gone, and never knowing how to be anything but a cold, calculating, cruel leader, he had nothing to guide him then, nothing but his training and pain.

He had moments of clarity, like when he saved Ariel and Chroma, or rescued Soundwave from his exile, but they were small moments and then the madness would return. Each day unfolding into another lifeless, wretched play until, until the day he was almost killed by a little, starving assassin.

Orion cried out as he realized the King had wanted to die that day, wished for it even. He had wanted Orion’s blade to pierce him and end his nightmares, end the agony of the pain he inflicted upon the world, but when Orion lost, begged for his family, something resonated within the wretched King.

He felt Megatron’s horror as Orion had pleaded to spare the sparklings, the King’s memories of the Ratz he had tried to save fleeting through his processor, and in that moment he made a choice. He could be his Sire, destroy the nest that held such weak innocents, or take the warrior who fought to keep it safe, and learn from him.

He chose the latter and suddenly a piece of him came back.

Orion marveled as he felt the King’s thoughts that night, the hope he had suddenly found because he had proven to himself just a bit, that he was not his Sire, that he wasn’t completely lost, and that realization had come from one little starving mech, and mech he needed to protect!

He felt the King’s terror as Orion was brought to his room after his attempt to escape, he knew what would have to happen to the smaller mech then.

He felt Megatron’s fury as he watched Starscream speak so poorly to him, and then when each of the royals had their way with him…

When Orion had begged for mercy at the end, he felt Megatron’s spark break, when he vomited in the washroom, it broke further. He needed to protect this line of hope, this odd, honorable, defiant mech, so he gave him the only thing he had to keep him going, his life.

From there his interest and protectiveness of Orion grew, with each defiant stare, each in-depth conversation, each _truth_ the mech had him question, his need of the mech, his _love_ grew.

Orion gasped as he watched Blackout’s torture, Megatron beat the two royals to slag…

He was humbled as he saw the King stand before his royals and demand the attacks be ceased on the nests around the Kingdom, his order for the caravan’s new route, and to clean up the wastes.

He felt Megatron’s sorrow, and guilt every time Orion was attacked, his fear when his spark fluxed, and horror and relief when he was found.

He felt the King’s jealousy for Starscream but also his hope in the flyer, his trust in him, and his respect for how Orion felt for the Prince.

He felt Megatron’s shock as Orion walked out with the artist, his spark simply glowing with admiration for the smaller mech, with love… And then when he was requested, the fury… The hopelessness, and terror…

Orion saw each step, felt each ache, and reveled in each triumph the King experienced since Orion had come into his life. He felt his spark glow as the King returned to himself and laughed at the warmth that gave him.

………………………..

Megatron’s frame shivered and back arched into the spark before him, his optics wide as they stared blindly at the ceiling, and he fell into Orion’s life.

From very young the mech was different. He was able, honorable, intelligent, and kind.

He felt Orion’s fear of raiders each night, or of the King’s soldiers. He listened as Ironhide told him to hide away when the army passed.

He felt his determination to learn how to fight, to learn, and be more than an ignorant Rat. His frame burned with starvation as those around Orion fueled, and he lied and said he had already done so.

He watched as more and more of Orion’s friends, or neighboring nests were destroyed, felt the smaller mechs anger grow, his hopelessness.

He watched as Orion snuck into cities or towns and stole whatever fuel he could, felt the sting of blaster fire as he ran away.

He felt the mech’s horror as he discovered the caged sparklings, his kindness and patience with each of them afterwards. He watched Orion care for his nest, the old and young alike. He felt his love for his family powerfully, laughed as Orion acted out tales, sighed as he watched Orion ease fears, and smiled as the mech held his family so closely.

Then, the night of the coronation came and he felt Orion’s fear, his anxiousness, his desperation. When he fought Megatron, he felt his love’s rage, and disgust. When he was thrown to the stage and used so terribly in front of so many, he felt Orion’s shame, and yet hope that his family could escape the monster that now had him in his servos.

 He felt his pain, his humiliation, confusion, fears, anger, losses… Everything that had overtaken the smaller mech since he had been forced into a world he never understood.

He felt his longing for freedom, the weight of the chain upon his neck, his fury at the system and his growing confusion about the wretched beast that caged him.

He saw Orion struggle with self-loathing when he saved the King, hate himself for giving in to his touches. He felt how young, how broken the mech felt during it all.

He felt him rage for so long, yet with each attack, each day that rage began to crumble, and only sorrow, and doubt grew.

Tears fell from his optics as he literally felt Orion’s fall, even as the smaller mech fought to keep from shattering, with each piece that fell the comfort of _nothingness_ , of Flawlessness bloomed. At first it was an escape, an escape from feeling too much, and then it became a need, and then uncontrollable. He would fall beneath it weight even as fire filled his spark, but his mind was so tattered, spark so wounded he could do little to keep it from consuming him.

That was until he was freed…

Megatron grasped his love tightly as he felt the storm of feelings rage when he was sent away, and in turn Orion gripped him tightly as well.

They wailed in the loss of one another, the pain, the confusion for in all this world who had they come to understand, love, look to for comfort, for light, more than each other?

……………

As, the world came back into view, and they found themselves once more the two mechs wept and held to their love as if they were the only thing holding each other together; as if, were one to pull away they would shatter in an instant.

“M-Megatrooon…” Orion cried out, his tears falling to the pool of oil that surrounded them, some falling to his love’s faceplates, glittering as they slipped down.

“Gods, Orion… I, I never… Unnnnn…” Megatron could hardly speak for the pain, sorrow, guilt, love, trust, and awe in his spark.

They were of one spark now, and it seemed as if even the heavens bowed to the power, the bond they had created.

The King increased his thrusts then, his frame moving almost as if on its own, for now he did not think, he did not wonder, for now, the first time in his entire life, he was whole. “UHHHHH! ORIIIION!”

Something was happening with Orion’s frame as he too let his spark take over him, and he moved against the King. Everything was so far away now, the castle, the court, the royals, the Drifters, the fears, the pain, the storms, all was nothing compared to the light that now enfolded his spark.

“Meg-Megatrooon! Yesss, my love! We are one! I am yours!” He gasped, his frame finally pulling back, their spark’s energy holding together, coiling and crackling until that last moment and with a flash they broke apart, and cried out in their release.

Megatron held Orion’s hips tightly as he watched the smaller mech arch back, drips of oil flying from his plating like stars as he overloaded. **_Gods, Primus, thank you, thank you for him…_**

“MEEEGATROOOON!” Orion felt something shift within his frame, something whirled and clicked and he moaned as Megatron’s final thrust seemed so much deeper than before, like it had broken through some untouched barrier and slowly began to fill him.

The King felt it too, his entire frame shuddering around him as he growled and erupted within his love. **_Mine, mine for now and evermore…_**

When their charges finally eased, Orion fell against him, steam coming off of his frame like smoke and they held tight one another as they recovered.

It was silent except for their wilds fans, and ragged vents, the oil still sloshing from their movements, and the once broken King sighed. “Orion… I love you. You are mine, and I am yours. I, I feel so…”

“Whole…” Orion whispered out with a gentle vent, and he nodded weakly against Megatron’s shoulder.

“Everything will be different now my love, I, I don’t know why, but I feel it. Change is coming.” Megatron leaned his helm back, his servos rubbing Orion’s back as he shuttered his optics. “I don’t know if it will be a good change though, and am fearful.”

Orion lifted his weary helm, his optics looking over Megatron for a moment. “Well, if there is to be an end at least, at least we will be together for it love.”

Megatron brought his helm up, his optics creaking open just a bit as he glanced down at his mate, and he smiled. “Yes, together.”

As the storm raged outside they pressed their lips together once more, and as always the world fell away...

So enraptured by the other they did not hear the quiet sobs from the outer room, nor the cracking of glass as a figure slowly left the two lovers to their bliss.

It was not until she got back out into the hall that Chroma vented out, her dermas trembling as she wiped at her tears. She lifted her helm, watching as the suns began to break through the storm and a new day began. **_I must be strong… I must keep my helm…_**

She straightened, her frame shaking as she walked down the silent halls of the castle her steps clacking against the lonely halls loudly. She hadn’t even recharged and yet now there was so much to do…   ** _Overlord, he, he will know what to do. He always knows what to do… Oh, Master, how could you ever bond with a slave? Are you willing to risk so much for, for that Rat!? Why, why him!? Why couldn’t it… Why wasn’t it… Why is it always… him?_**

As the storm finally eased, and the day of the ball began, the femme shivered as she realized this may be the last day her Master lived. **_Was it worth it, Master? Was loving one Rat worth everything? Was it worth your life?_**


	32. Morning's First Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! So, stuff is coming to a close, and I have decided that there is soooo much that is going to happen in one day, that I need to be uber careful how I lay it out for you all to follow. So, each chapter's title will tell you the time of day, and there will probably be numerous part to certain times. (I.E. Afternoon part 2 etc.) It is going to become hetic, to say the least, as all groups, and individuals come together, so my chapters might be shorter, or longer at times too. Phew, so much, I mean from Overlord, to Chroma, Magnus, Megatron, Jazz and Mirage's group, Shockwave, Soundwave... Ariel, Drifters.. There are more, so if it gets too muddled, let me know, and I will try and clear stuff up. Trrrry. haha  
> This chapter begins in early, early morning, suns are just rising. From here on out, goodness, try and keep up haha. Ok, enjoy, and sorry for errors.

Magnus stepped towards the ground bridge as Bluestreak exited, his spark hammering. “It went well?”

Bluestreak huffed as he placed the frame he held on a berth the medics had set up. “Well, yes. They are all there and set, but it seems our guest, well frag Prime, look.” With that the smaller mech pulled the sack away from the flyer’s faceplates and the Prime’s optics narrowed as he stared down at the Vosian Prince Starscream.

“W-what…” He whispered, his helm shaking as he moved closer to the mech, his optics scanning disbelievingly. “H-how…”

Bluestreak shrugged, “The mech that delivered him said he didn’t know what the deal was. I guess the only way to find out is to wake him.”

Magnus nodded, his helm reeling with the implications this could hold. **_Why is it Overlord’s heir? What kind of trouble is brewing in the castle? Are we not moving fast enough?_**

“I shall comm First Aid.” The Prime said as he turned away from the seeker. “Shackle his wrists for now. We do not know what this mech has been through, or if we can trust him.”

“Yes Sir.” Bluestreak nodded as he got to work as the Prime radioed his medic.

Wheeljack moved up next to the berth, his optics wide as he scanned over the Prince. “Well this is a freakin surprise. Maybe we can use him as bait or something?”

Magnus frowned after turning back to the Prince’s frame. “We will do no such thing, not… Not yet anyways. We do not know this mech’s story. From what I understand of the Prince he is arrogant, but hated by Overlord. If he befriended Orion, perhaps Overlord discovered his kindness? I am uncertain… I do know Overlord has great disgust for grounders, no matter how much he may pretend otherwise. He finds us a plague that infects Cybertron and treats the slaves in his kingdom as little more than pleasure bots, cattle, or furniture.”

“Furniture?” Bluestreak asked in confusion, and Wheeljack growled beside him.

“Yeah, furniture. Furniture doesn’t speak, they have their vocalizers ripped from them, furniture doesn’t feel, that mad scientist alters their spark so their emotions are taken, they are robots, more or less.”

“Wait, how is this not common knowledge?” Bluestreak asked, his optics wide with terror.

“It used to be.” Magnus said wearily as he rubbed his faceplates. “But since the war most of us are concerned with staying alive.”

“But, but why don’t we have any of those bots here? Have you not been able to rescue any of them? I mean, even some Flawless can be brought back. I know cause we have some of those recovered here.” The younger mech asked, looking between the two bots.

“This isn’t like Flawlessness. Being a Flawless means you break in processor, not so much spark. Sometimes you can fix the processor, well at least more than the spark. When that is messed with…” Wheeljack shook his helm, his disgust growing.

“The furniture is normally so altered, that if they were to be rescued, which we have tried, they just offline themselves.” The Prime said darkly, his optics dim. “They are indeed nothing more than robots, machines. Emotionless servants that have no voice, no hope, it… It is a horrible thing to see, but luckily the process is complicated, so only the slaves close to the King have it done to them. The ones that are used for highly sensitive information, meetings, deliveries, or messages. They will never tell their secrets, nor understand the importance of the information they are privy too.”

“That… That is sick.” Bluestreak said quietly, shaking his helm.

“That ain’t the worse part kid.” Wheeljack grated out. “Because the procedure on the spark is so unpredictable, most of those that undergo the process are those with weak and easily manipulated sparks.”

“Like, starving mechs? Ratz?” Bluestreak asked, but he had a feeling he knew exactly what the technician was talking about.

“Sparklings, kid. Sparklings…”The white mech said, his optics blazing angrily. “They breed um, rip um from their parents, then mess with them until they are nothing but hollow, mindless furniture! Frag, being a pleasure slave is better in Vos, at least you get to keep your spark, well…” Wheeljack looked up at the Prime, his spark aching for his leader as he thought of how Orion was in a very familiar situation, and right there with Overlord.

Magnus sighed, his spark aching as he was thinking exactly what the other mech was. **_Arrgh, I am exhausted. It is nearly morning now. I hope the team made it safely. I hope they get to Orion in time. Primus, I beg of you, please, please don’t let Orion be taken by Overlord, keep Ironhide safe. Be my strength while I cannot be there._**

Suddenly the lift came up, and a very tired First Aid stumbled off of it with a groan.

“Thank you for coming First Aid.” Magnus said as he looked over the weary mech.

“Of course, Prime.” The little mech said with a smile, his optics lifting to the mech on the berth. “HOLY PRIMUS!” He exclaimed, his dim optics suddenly blazing as he stumbled back.

Magnus nodded, “I need you to wake him.”

The medic looked between the Prime and Prince before nodding and moving towards the berth. He nervously uncovered the mech’s medical port attaching his wire to the seeker’s wrist as he ran a full system reboot. “Someone messed with his coding recently, but it is easy enough to fix. He just might be a little weak on his pedes, and his processor a bit jumbled, Prime.”

The larger mech nodded, his optics set on the shackled flyer as he heard the small mech’s systems whirl and began to come to life. It took a few moments, a few groans when finally the small flyers optics cracked open just a bit and he coughed.

“Wh-what… Where…”Starscream moaned, he felt like scrap and numerous warnings flew across he HUD as he tried to collect himself. **_Where am I? Last thing I remember is not being able to move. Shockwave, he… He did something to me because…_**

“Do not be afraid, Prince of Vos. We mean you no harm as long as you…”

“OVERLORD!” Starscream suddenly cried out, his processor and spark immediately whirling together as panic filled him. He scrambled off of the berth he found himself on, still not absolutely sure where he was until he felt gentle servos catch him before he fell off the edge. He vented raggedly as he looked up, and his optics narrowed as he peered up at oddly familiar and yet unknown faceplates.

“O-Orion?” He asked, his optics still not entirely clear and all he could really make out was a blue helm with audial finials upon it.

Magnus tilted his helm curiously at the flyer, “No, I am Ultra Magnus.” **_Do I truly look like my heir so much?_**

“Ultra…” Starscream groaned, wishing his processor would work faster to process all of the information. He tried to move, but his frame seemed to lag as well. **_What has happened to me? Did the slave coding work? Where am I? How long have I been not functioning? Where is Orion? Where is my Sire? Who is… Wait, Ultra… ULTRA MAGNUS!?_**

His optics widened and fear tore through his spark as he looked up the hulking mech that held him. “Pr-Prime!?”

The larger mech smiled down at him, his smile so similar to Orion’s as it held patience, and kindness there. “Yes. Welcome to my base Prince Starscream, I imagine you have quite a tale to tell?”

“B-Base?” The Prince looked around him, his optics a bit clearer now as they bulged at his surroundings. He was clearly no longer in the castle, but some makeshift base that appeared to be underground. **_Why, why would I be here? Why with grounders, or the Prime for that matter!? I have missed so much… Wait, ORION!?_**

“YOUR HEIR! Where is Orion!? Is he here? He is in trouble! They both are! We need to find them!” The Prince began to work his way off the berth weakly, but Magnus stopped him with a strong servo on his shoulder.

“I am fairly aware of what has been occurring at the castle, and I have a group inside now to begin negotiating with the King, but there is still much we need to discuss, that is, if you are up for it.” The Prime said gently, an air of desperation in his voice.

Starscream looked at the other three grounders that were around him, one scowled at him darkly while the other two looked merely curious. “I, I am uncertain I can inform you further on the on the activities inside the castle. I do not know how long it has been since Overlord took me.” The Prince muttered out, lifting his chained servos to rub his faceplates. **_Arrrgh, everything is so muddled… Orion, are you safe from my Sire’s fury?_**

“Come young one, let us speak?” Magnus asked as he extended his servo to the smaller mech.

“Why, why are you being so kind to me? I am a flyer, and a Prince of one of our bastard Kings” Starscream asked as he looked suspiciously at the Prime. He wasn’t sure how he had found himself here with this mech, but he wasn't certain if he had just left one monster’s nest, for another.

“Oh, come off it mech! If we wanted to kill you, we would have done so al…” Wheeljack began, but Magnus calmed his friend with a stern look.

“He is correct, if not rude. If we wanted to destroy you Prince Starscream, we could have done so already. It is my understanding that my heir, that Orion, has befriended you, yes? I would like to extend a servo of trust then, in dealing with you from here on out.”

The Prince looked at those around him, his processor and spark aching, “Is Orion alive then, still?” He asked, his voice thick with concern.

Magnus tilted his helm as he nodded. **_This mech seems genuinely concerned for Orion, I wonder…_**

“Last report I received yes, yes he was. Seems King Megatron has taken to him?” Magnus asked noting how the flyer’s optics narrowed slightly at the mentioning of Megatron’s involvement with Orion.

“Accursed fool, it is amazing he has been able to keep Orion safe since I was taken away. Very well, Prime. I will speak with you but just so you know, I hold no ill will towards you Ratz, or grounders in general, but if I do not like what you are about to say, I will leave, one way or the other. Orion is in danger, and every moment I am away from him, that danger could increase. He trusts Overlord, and I need him to know what kind of a monster my Sire truly is.” Starscream said, his faceplates deadly serious and all of the grounders looked at him in surprise.

The Prince scoffed at them all as he stood from the berth without the Prime’s help. “Not all of us are monsters, mechs. Many of the royals or flight frames are sickened by this system, just as you are. To hold dominion over a race just because they cannot fly is as foolish as it is disgusting, degrading even. I am certain you agree.”

Magnus nodded, his faceplates still and stoic. “It is refreshing to hear a notable Prince like yourself speak logically, if not passionately about the corrupt system that governs this world. It has been a very, very long time since I have held any hope in the awakening of the royals to just how foolish and stagnating this system is to the growth of our world, and people.”

Starscream smiled then, his helm falling as he thought of how much Magnus sounded like Orion even though they had never met. “Your heir is some mech, Prime. I have never seen one bot cause such an uproar before, royal, or slave alike. He speaks about the future as eloquently, and logically as you do. You should be proud.”

Magnus vented in, his spark aching as a small smile graced his faceplates, “Yes, yes I have heard rumors. I hope one day to meet this wonder of a mech.”

Starscream looked up at the larger mech, his optics softening. “Well, I shall tell you what I know, but we must be swift. There are too many variables, and far too much ignorance within the castle walls. Overlord makes three plans before his morning energon, I am certain he is ahead of Megatron, or Orion threefold now.”

The Prime frowned but nodded, “Indeed. Then let us be swift, your help will be greatly appreciated. I imagine you have an insight to your Sire that few truly do.”

Starscream laughed bitterly as he followed that larger mech. “Unfortunately, I do indeed.”

 …………………………

**_Megatron missed the entire end of the feast? I wonder what he is up to? No Orion either…_ **

Overlord narrowed his optics as he walked down the lower halls to the lab he and Shockwave had more or less claimed as their own. He was still amazed at the blatant disregard the young King had for the power he held right at his servos.

**_Well, he is young, and has been dealing with his scandal. I remember when I was once so young, and foolish._ **

He shook his helm, his smile wide as he thought of all of the progress he had made in his own time away from the feast. He had been able to go down to the prison, making sure to bring some Vosian high-grade as he chatted with the disgruntled guards.

They didn’t even need the drink to start on their tirades of displeasure, and Overlord patiently, sympathetically listened to them all. He agreed with their concerns, graciously giving them the same talk he did with that slut Chroma, and again they just ate it all up. **_Megatron, you fool, you have been ignoring too many of your underlings, and now you shall deal with the consequences of your actions._**

He left the mechs with plenty of high-grade and a sense that he would fight for them even if their King did not, and then low and behold he discovered the most simplistic mistake…

He had been told by Soundwave where Ironhide was being kept, and had secretly gone to the interrogation hall a few times, each time finding it locked securely, that was until tonight.

He figured he would try on his way back from the prison, just a quick shake of the knob as he always did, fast, stealthy, unassuming. He had figured he would plead ignorance if any found him trying the door, he was a visiting King anyways, how did he know what lie behind each door? When he had tried tonight, and the outer door swung open with a gentle creak, he felt his spark race a little faster, and he slowly made his way inside.

He found himself in a small hall with six side rooms attached to it. There seemed to be no guards, or activity going on in the hall at all, and for a moment he grew concerned the mech had been moved somewhere else that was until he tried the middle door on the left, and it swung open.

Curious, and careful he stepped into the room, his senses on their highest settings as he entered. The first thing he noticed was signs of life, and recent activity. He noticed how warm the room felt compared to the hall, a frame had been here recently.

When he sat down in the chair he also noticed the residual heat there, and the scent of the room’s absent mech, and perhaps, Soundwave? He had grown more accustomed to the smaller mech’s scent during their time in the lab, and given the poor bastard was working off of fumes, his frame was always feverish now, leading to an almost burning scent.

So it was then he figured he would sit, and wait to see what happened. If it was not Ironhide’s room, he could always just kill whomever appeared in the doorway. The hall was so isolated as it was, and he was fairly certain the hall was near soundproof, so he settled into the chain covered chair and waited and as always, his patience paid off.

Groaning lustfully as he walked through the halls, Overlord remembered the horrified look on Ironhide’s faceplates as he walked in, and honestly, the King could have overloaded just from that.

He was disgusted by the existence of grounders, nothing but bottom feeders, slaves to those that could sail amongst the stars, but he had to admit some, some held a certain place in his spark, even as it disgusted him.

Ironhide was one of those mechs.

Magnus was his goal, it was true, but only for the Matrix and bloodline, but Ironhide, he was just a normal mech struggling to survive, once a slave, and then the mate to the Prime. He fought like a beast, had the iron of a mech three times his size. He was educated, brilliant when it came to battle tactics; he was a survivor, a worthy opponent that had no special relic to save him, just himself, he was beautiful.

During the war few could hold their own against the freed slave, much to the ire of many flight frames but Overlord, he admired a mech with grit. He would work his way on the battle field, slashing through frame after frame to get to the red mech, roaring as his frame heated around him as their weapons clashed. It was a disgusting obsession, one he attributed to the insanity losing his bonded had created within his spark, but one he could not deny.

When the war had ended, and Magnus and his mate disappeared, it was like the suns forgot to rise, and Overlord found himself becoming more and more obsessed with needing to find the mech. He remembered the last time he saw the mech, screaming, sword held high as the city behind him burned.

That image burned into the King’s processor, for what a worthy Queen the mech was, fighting until the very end to protect himself, his family, his beliefs… **_We are so alike Ironhide, both one to fight with everything we have to protect what is important and now, you shall help me fight for my dream._**

He pushed the door open to the lab, his optics rising to find Shockwave working with the odd pets he had recently acquired. The scientist looked up at the King, his helm nodding in welcome. “King Overlord.”

The King nodded back at him, his optics narrowing as he looked over the creatures Shockwave was trying to fuel. “Where did you get those, Shockwave?”

The scientist’s optic flared brightly for a moment, the only sign of pure excitement he ever showed. “This has been a personal project of mine for some time, it has only recently come to fruition. They are gift, for Soundwave.”

The King scowled down at the smaller mech before turning to the beasts that lie on the berth weakly. “Seems they are little more than dead, Shockwave. What is wrong with them?”

“Their sparks have been preserved safely away for some time, my King. I have experimented on them numerous times, yet only recently observed a quantifiable response in my studies which has led to me being able to place them into frames. Of course, given their deterioration after so many vorns of being capsulated, and without the natural and healthy sources of growth compounds, they can no longer hope to occupy mecha frames, thus the prototypes I have built for them.” The scientist said as he pet one kindly, his servo lifting a bowl of energon to the creature which it lapped at weakly.

The King’s scowl deepened, “Are you telling me, these beasts have sparks of Cybertronians inside of them? Sparks that you kept in tubes, and now they are in these frames you have created.”

“Sparkling’s sparks to be specific, twin sparks, and yes my King. What you described is the very abridged version of vorns of experimentation and trials, but yes, these would have been mechs, had they not been pulled from their creator.”

Overlord shook his helm, disgust and wonder roiling through his spark. “Twisted, Shockwave, even for you, but impressive. What has suddenly made this experiment so viable?”

“The introduction of the Sire’s natural CNA via injection. As you know, when a couple conceives it is imperative for the Sire to constantly provide transfluid to ensure the development of their offspring. Though donors of transfluid are acceptable in most cases, when the sparklings form within the carrier's frame for example, these had neither available to them, thus their growth stagnated. I needed one or the other, evidently. As these two have not had such a luxury of either parent's CNA for so long, their development is flawed, but as you can see they can still function, and still possess some semblance of intelligence. Higher than any wildlife at least, it is fascinating.”

“Indeed.” Overlord said as he shook his helm. He tore his optics away from the pathetic beasts and looked longingly down at Ironhide’s silent form, the heat in his lower chassis growing wonderfully. “Have you been able to scan for an area down here where his bond will not be dampened?”

“Affirmative, my Lord, and the route is hardly ever used.” Shockwave pulled away from his experiments and handed his King a small data stick. “The route is illustrated on the map within this data-stick, also I have obtained the necessary tools you requested.”

Overlord looked over to the medical box that Shockwave pointed to before nodding, “Well done, well done indeed. I do not know how long this will take, but if any call for me notify me immediately, especially if is it Megatron. Oh and Shockwave, a small battalion is on its way here. I do not suspect we will need more than one, I am finding more than enough able fighters through the King’s own sources, yet I want their signal to remain hidden for as long as possible. Monitor that, or put Soundwave on it?”

The purple mech bowed deeply to his King, “It shall be done, my Lord.”

“Excellent, until then, be cautious, everything is coming to a cusp, we must be vigilant.” With that the King moved to Ironhide’s side and gently picked the smaller mech up before grabbing the med kit and making his way out of the lab.

Shockwave watched his King go, his helm tilting as he thought about how much he longed to be back in Vos with his own equipment and labs when the beast next to him whimpered. He turned his glowing optic to look at the weak creature, his servo rubbing its helm gently. “Do not worry little one, you shall see him soon. I am certain he will be very excited to meet you, but for now, rest.”

**_Oh Soundwave, my beautiful Pet. I know it has taken so long to give you your gift, but now… I am excited, beautiful. Just what will you think of what I have to give you? Will you be amazed? Frightened? Horrified? Accepting? So many possibilities, what a truly incredible experiment…_ **

………………………………..

Ariel sat in the garden as the troupe around her began getting ready for their day. It was still early, the sky finally clearing after a night of such horrific storms, and yet it seemed like the weather had taken a complete turn and perhaps it would be a truly magnificent day. **_Well, perhaps it would be if it weren’t for this infernal ball…_**

The femme sighed, holding her steaming cube of warm energon tightly as she thought of her Master. Tonight he would be presented with numerous suitors all the while his spark loving only one. How would the couple deal with it all? Would Megatron call upon the absent Starscream? It would be an excellent show of unification between the two Kingdoms, and maybe get Vos to accept the dismantling of the system over time. **_Once Overlord is no longer King at least._**

Ariel didn’t know much of the visiting King, but the more time she spent with the Drifters the more concerned she grew in regards to Overlord. He seemed like any other King on the outside, if anything a little more accepting, and patient?

He had stuck up for Orion during the meeting, and Megatron seemed to appreciate him, but from what Arcee was saying, it was all a ruse.

Sighing Ariel rubbed her faceplates roughly, she would have many chores today to help prepare for the ball, but first she would speak to her Master, let her concerns be voiced.

Groaning as she stood, she moved to one of the stands to place her cube down when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she smiled at the embrace.

“Good morning, sunshine. You are looking lovely in the early light.” Arcee said as she kissed her way up Ariel’s throat cabling.

The pink femme shivered at the sensation. “Good morning, Arcee, are you ready for the approaching chaos?”

The blue femme laughed, her brilliant pink and blue optics narrowing as she smiled, “I was born ready for chaos.”

Ariel chuckled as she shook her helm, “Well, at least one of us is. I, I am worried…” She said quietly, her frame shivering once more but for an entirely different reason this time.

Arcee peered at her companion humming thoughtfully as she did so, “Do not be worried, Megatron knows how to play the part well enough. He will get through tonight just fine. As for Orion, given what we saw last night, I have no worries for him either.”

“It is not them I worry for, not directly anyways.” Ariel said, her optics rising to look at the other femme’s. “What you have told me about Overlord, and how close he has been with Megatron, I am worried Arcee. What if, what if he tries something? What if it is _him_ that is stirring up the royals and slaves? There is so much at stake, and I feel like a vice is slowly tightening around all of…”

“Ariel.” Arcee started a grim, but hopeful smile on her faceplates. “We are all going to work together with this. Silverbolt has quite a few spies in the castle, nevermind what many slaves just openly spout out. Whatever is going on, we will know soon enough.”

“Will it be soon enough? I can’t help but feel like I am too far behind already. I, I didn’t even suspect the King… Arrrgh, I am so worried, and now I have no time to even explore this new nightmare because I have to deal with this stupid ball!” The pink femme growled, her servos going to her helm as she fought to keep from panicking.

“You won’t be alone, Ariel. Neither will Megatron, or Orion. You have _us_ if no one else, and though we may not look like much we are one of the most respected groups of Drifters for numerous reasons.” Arcee said sternly, her faceplates stiff and calculating.

Ariel looked over at her in confusion, what was it about this group that made them think they could make any difference if things got bad tonight? “What do you mean?” She asked, her spark pulsing worriedly in her chassis.

“Ariel, unlike the Lords and Ladies of the courts, we are ignored as little more than filth. It may be insulting to some, but to us it is a wondrous tool. The royals will be so busy looking at themselves that we will be able to move around far more freely than normal. We have already contacted a few groups loyal to Megatron, though, I have to admit, there isn’t much to go on.” Arcee said with a frown.

“Is it that bad, truly, even amongst the slaves?” Ariel asked incredulously, and the other femme sighed.

“Keep a pet on a leash for too long and it becomes frightened of anything else. They may not realize how much better life could be if the system changed, but many are too frightened to even try. Though, not that I blame them, they haven’t ever been free so the concept of it must seems terrifying, plus, many of their Masters use certain scare tactics to insure their slaves fear the idea. Something as simple as telling them they will starve to death, or melt in the acid rains keeps most slaves happily on their leashes. I am certain you know many like that.”

Ariel nodded, her optics dimming, “I used to be like that.”

Arcee looked over at the other femme, her optics soft. “What changed you?”

The pink femme laughed as she shook her helm. “Orion.”

“Orion… Ha, he is some mech no? Rat that brought a King to his knees.” Arcee said with a chuckle, her helm lifting to the brightening sky.

“Yes, now if only we can keep them both from drowning.” Ariel said with a heavy vent. “Alright, I need to go wake the King, perhaps have a discussion about Overlord with him before everything begi…” She stopped as her comm unit suddenly crackled in her audial.

Arcee tilted her helm as the femme became silent.

“That, that is not my responsibility Sir. Soundwave is usually in charge of… You can’t contact him? Very well, I shall look into it.” Ariel sighed as she brought her servo away from her helm.

“What is it, beautiful?” Arcee inquired with a smile.

“Seems one of the guards haven’t checked in at one of the lower stations. I don’t know why we even have guards set before the integration rooms, according to the limited records I can see, no one is supposed to be kept there currently. The again what do I know?” The pink femme said with a shrug.

“Megatron trusts you with far more than most slaves, dear. You have no idea.” Arcee pointed out. “I know of no other _pleasure_ slaves that would even slightly know what was going on with guard duties, or help keep a schedule of meetings, frag he lets you basically walk around freely. You and that other one.”

“I suppose you are right. I have had these ‘freedoms’ for so long I sometimes forget what my life used to be before Megatron took over. Galvatron was a nightmare… Wait, other one? You mean Chroma?” Ariel asked, her spark clenching at the way Arcee’s voice filled with disgust at the mention of the other femme.

“Yes, her. I don’t know why yet, but I don’t trust her, Ariel. She is in far too deep with this system, and unlike you, I am not sure she will ever let go of her leash. Ariel, she is definitely high on the list of suspects we have, beautiful. I, you may have to report your sister slave soon. I am sorry…” Arcee said sadly as she looked at the other femme.

Ariel nodded, her shoulders slumping but faceplates set. “I know, I… I hope not, I hope she sees sense, but… I fear it may be too late for her. Arrrgh, I need to speak with her as well. First thing first, deal with the lazy guard, then Chroma, then Megatron, then guest list, preparations, all the while trying to keep an optic on the King, no problem.” The femme said with a huff, rubbing her faceplates wearily.

Arcee smiled and wrapped her arms around the other femme tightly. “You aren’t alone dear. I have some free time, perhaps I could accompany you for a little while?”

Ariel looked at her oddly. “How, you aren’t even casted. How can you walk around the castle so freely?”

“I have Thistle. I can be any caste I need to be, give me a minute and I will be branded and sparkling. Oh, have to remember to get a new collar too! Hope mine came in handy for Orion last night.” She kissed the other femme lightly before running off to Thistle’s tent.

Ariel shook her helm. **_They have such freedoms here. I wonder, I wonder if this is a small glimpse of what we all can have one day? Flight frames and grounders working together for common causes, then again, I suppose we do have that, at least a little bit now._**


	33. Twisted Morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This one is HEAVY. Just a warning. Still morning before the ball, but the stuff that happens here, ugh... It is some of the heavier bits, heavy like uncomfortable even for me, because I love Soundwave, BUT important too! SO... we will get back to Orion, and Megatron next chapter... I think, but first, this. Sorry for errors, hope you enjoy. Or try to. You know what, I promise some smiles next chapter, I need them too, but understand, I have compared this to game of thrones for... For a reason... *.* (sniffles...)

Overlord placed Ironhide down upon the mesh Shockwave must have laid out for them in the little storage room, the King making a mental note to commend the scientist of his forethought as he did so.

It wasn’t a large room, yet it could hold him and Ironhide comfortably, maybe a few others but that was all he needed. It was well out of the way of others, and yet signals could penetrate the walls easily enough allowing the Prime’s bond to connect, when the time was right.

He sighed, his optics trailing the sleeping mech’s frame as he opened the medical bag. The grounder was chained for now, his ankles, and servos held tightly together, yet the King wasn’t cruel, and left his servos bound in front of the mech instead of behind him, so he could lie on his back easily.

He hummed as he worked through the syringes within the box, finally coming up with one, its deep blue liquid shimmering in the low light of the storage room before he brought it to Ironhide’s neck cabling, and injected it.

As the medicine slowly emptied into the smaller mech, Overlord’s other servo rested gently against his chassis, feeling the light pulse of the other’s spark. **_Ironhide… For so long I have searched for any sign of life from you, to have you here now, under my servos…_**

Once the syringe was emptied, Overlord tossed it back into the box before sitting back against a wall, his optics shuttering as he waited for the liquid to work and awaken the mech. He vented out, checking his chronometer for the time, and was pleased it was still early morning. **_I should have plenty of time with the mech, the battalion nears, all the pieces are nearly set… It shall be quite the day._**

A groan sounded next to the King and he turned his helm to watch as Ironhide’s optics flickered a bit before their stunning blue light came online with a small gasp.

The grounder blinked, confusion filling his optics until he peered down his frame at where Overlord sat, his back leaning against the wall of the storage room comfortably.

The King smiled as he saw only a glimmer of panic fleet through the other’s optics before Ironhide’s optics blazed defiantly at him, and he growled silently. **_No whimpering from this mech… He is as impressive as ever, it is a shame he is a grounder, he would make a proud and worthy flight frame._**

“A closet is it, Overlord? I would have expected better.” Ironhide said gruffly, his servos testing his binds.

“One works with one has, don’t they Ironhide? Are you comfortable? I know a floor can be painful for mechs as old as we are.” The King asked, his voice soft, and even caring sounding, and it made Ironhide’s tanks roll sickly within him.

“Get whatever it is you are going to do to me over with, fragger. I have no desire to converse with a creature such as yourself.” The smaller mech snarled out.

Overlord titled his helm, “I was being kind, Ironhide. There is no reason for rudeness, are we not both elders here, can there be no respect between even enemies any longer?

“Not when one is a murderer, one that accepts the ideals of genocide, and torture. I have no respect for pathetic enemies that continue to hide behind their twisted system to justify their perversions.” Ironhide spat at the mech, but Overlord just smiled as he wiped the spittle from his leg.

“You merely disagree with the system because you are at the lowest level, Ironhide, but when you sit atop the tower, you can see so much more.” Overlord said, his helm turning as he smiled. “I was alive before the system, I am older than even you and do you know what I remember, chaos.” He turned back to the red mech, his optics narrowed. “Chaos, Ironhide. You all want to recall it as a time of peace, but it was a time of fear, starvation, and discourse.”

Ironhide laughed bitterly, “Not so different now, is it?”

“Not so!” The King said, his smile widening. “It was far different than now, Ironhide. Like I said, you see the worst because you are on the lowest rung, but for many, this system is life, perfection, and preservation. Hmmm, let me see if I can explain…” The King vented deeply, his optics looking at his folded servos as he contemplated. “Before the system, Cybertron was on the brink of destruction anyways. Our populations, our greed was killing the planet around us. Yes, we existed in some sort of equality, but not truly. There were precious few that had power then, that had a voice for so many others, and they held to that power greedily.”

Ironhide laughed harder, his helm shaking. “Again, not so different from…”

Overlord growled, his optics narrowing dangerously. “Please refrain from being so rude, Ironhide. I respect you, do not take that gift for granted.”

Ironhide scoffed but shut his intake, his processor reeling with what he could do in his current situation.

“As I was saying, those in power kept it close, thus allowing the rest of the planet to fall to ruin around them. There were plagues, starvation, cities crumbling to dust from lack of care or maintenance. Not all of the destruction that has befallen Cybertron was only because of the war. It had started long before the King’s War, or Great War as some call it. So, my Sire had a vision, it was clear there needed to be order, there needed to be a system of governing the chaos we all were drowning in thus, the Divide happened.”

The King’s optics dimmed as he thought of the first few vorns of the great movement. “There needed to be an ultimate power, and a lesser, but who would lead, and who would follow? I suppose it seemed clear to my Sire that the flight frames should become the lords of Cybertron, as we are superior to you bottom dwellers. We could fly within the Heavens, and you were all locked on the surface, logical, I believe. Should there be a need to traverse the universe, or leave Cybertron, you would all be stuck here. So it was flyers were chosen as the leaders.”

“How convenient for a flight frame to believe they should be the superior race.” Ironhide said sarcastically, and the King shrugged.

“They were looking to the preservation of the Cybertronian race, Ironhide. How can grounders help that occur if they cannot get off planet if a catastrophic event were to take place?”

“With ships! I have seen them!” Ironhide said with a growl, and this time Overlord laughed.

“We may have more advances now, in science and technology, but back then, eons ago, no such ships existed. There were no large carrier vessels, much less those that could survive in space. So, again, it was only logical that flight frames would rule over all. Of course, that didn’t go over well with many grounders, which I suppose I cannot blame them, not really. Yet, had they taken a moment to see the perfection within the system that was created! Had they looked beyond the fact that they may have to sacrifice for the wellbeing of others…”

Overlord looked at Ironhide, his optics blazing. “The system is perfect. It takes one half of the population, and makes them reliant upon the other, subservient, but it is all for the greater good! Suddenly there were Kingdoms, Kings taking care of their people. Genocide was inevitable, but there needed to be sacrifices, a cleansing, a _new beginning_ , and for the grounders that remained, they lived in a world of ease, comfort, and care, all they needed to do was bow.”

Ironhide shook his helm, his optics wide with amazement. “Do you even hear what you are saying, mech? You royals decimated half of the Cybertronians on the planet! Then, afterwards enslaved the…”

“WE SAVED THIS PLANET!” Overlord yelled, his denta grinding together as he fought to control himself. “There was anarchy before, over population, and death. For ALL! Flyers, grounders, we were all becoming buried by the destruction, the system saved us, our LEGACY! Cybertron’s LEGACY! We take care of you grounders, look at the slaves Ironhide, most of them love the setting they have found themselves in! They would die to stay within it, KILL…”

“A BUNCH OF SLAG, Overlord! No one wants to be enslaved! You arrogant fragger!” The smaller mech cried out in disgust.

Overlord scoffed, his optics narrowing. “You would be surprised. There is a comfort in not having to think, not having to starve. There is comfort in being able to have a roof over your helm, the system gives grounders all of this! It is a gift!”

“A GIFT!? You insane _monster_! Slaves are beaten, whipped, abused! What… I mean, how fragging far gone are you, Overlord!?” Ironhide exclaimed incredulously.

“Well, we could have just wiped you all from this planet, but we were merciful. We allowed you bottom feeders a place in our perfect world, that was, until some divine intervention.” Overlord said with a growl.

Ironhide smiled then, “The Matrix.”

The King grunted, his faceplates scowling. “Why Primus would gift a grounder with the Matrix, I have never understood, especially their first Prime. Sentinel proved that simple grounders were not capable of controlling such a gift, such power. He led his people to further destruction by insisting that they rebel against the system, the Divide, and his _heir_ finished his failed venture.”

“FRAG YOU! Magnus had little to nothing left to work with once he became Prime! It isn’t his fault!” Ironhide spit out, his optics blazing.

Overlord smiled wide, a small chuckle escaping his dermas as he moved closer to the smaller mech. “So, even now, after so long, you still love him?”

As the King crawled next to him, Ironhide tried to wiggle away. “Always, Overlord.” He answered, his voice clear and strong.

The King nodded, his faceplates growing serious. “I admire that, Ironhide. That love, that _loyalty,_ it is a rare thing. Even after he abandoned you, heavy with child, to live in the wastes alone, and in hiding… How long was it, Ironhide? Orion doesn’t look very old now, hardly out of his youngling plates. I would guess near two thousand vorns, perhaps more?”

“Frag off.” The smaller mech grit out, his frame shivering in disgust as Overlord placed his servo on his abdominal plating.

“Yes… Some time to be alone, vulnerable, but you survived, you are a survivor, aren’t you mech? Just like me.” The King’s voice was low, husky sounding as he stared into the smaller mech’s optics.

“I am nothing like you, Overlord.” Ironhide hissed, his spark clenching as the King’s servo began to rub his plating gently.

“Take it as a compliment, Ironhide. I do not compare many to myself.” The King chuckled, his optics scanning down the smaller mech’s frame. “Although, I will have to say, I have seen such loyalty, such fire in another mech recently.” He grinned, his optics peering up at Ironhide’s. “Your offspring is quite the mech, Ironhide.”

“DON’T YOU SPEAK ABOUT ORION!” The red mech screamed, his frame jerking angrily as he tried to pull against his shackles.

The King’s deep laugh filled the small dim room. “Yes, he is very impressive, and beautiful, just like his carrier.”

Ironhide’s optics widened as the King suddenly grabbed his helm and tugged it back painfully before smashing his dermas against his.

“MMMMMHHHHWHWWMMM!” Ironhide’s muffled yell erupted from his vocalizer without thought, and he tried desperately to pull his helm back but the King held him tightly. With a growl Ironhide opened his intake as much as he could and bit down hard on the larger mech’s lower derma.

“ARRRGH!” Overlord snarled, the servo that had been caressing the mech’s chassis lifting just before slamming into Ironhide’s chassis.

“UHHH!” Ironhide cried out, his intake opening and releasing Overlord in a small spray of energon.

The King laughed heartily, energon dripping down his chin as he licked at his bleeding lip. “Oh Ironhide, you are such a magnificent mech. If I had the time, I would work on you slowly. Break you piece by piece until you gave in to me willingly, unfortunately, I have other responsibilities to attend to today, so forgive my callousness in hurrying our time together.”

Ironhide spit at the King once more with a snarl, his spark clenching as he watched the King move over to what looked to be a medical kit. “Fragger! Just DO IT! COWARD!”

Overlord tutted gently, his servo pulling out of the kit with another syringe. “I promise Ironhide, had I had the time, as it is, I need you to open your bond through all of this, and I suspect without a little incentive, that would never happen. You are just too loyal, and self-sacrificing.”

The smaller mech growled, his bound frame trying to shimmy away as the King approached him once more. Overlord smiled gently before grabbing his helm once more and pulling it back to expose the smaller mech’s throat cabling. “Hold still, or I will force you to.” He warned softly, just before plunging the needle in with a swift thrust of his servo.

Ironhide howled, his frame shaking as he felt the burn of whatever was in the needle course through his fuel lines like fire. **_Arrrrgh GODS! What is this!? Magnus love, I am so sorry, I… Magnus, I can warn him! I can tell him not to come! Will he listen? Ohhhh, no… No he won’t but I have to try while I can still think straight!_**

Ironhide turned his helm away from the mech over him, his optics shuttering as he focused on his bond.

**/Magnus, Magnus my love, please… Please don’t come here. It is a trap! No matter what! YOU HEAR ME!/**

**……………………..**

Soundwave woke with a start, his frame shivering as he sprang to his pedes, much to the terror of the slaves around him.

“Master, are you alright?” One asked timidly, the femme looking between the other slaves that had gathered around the King’s unconscious personal guard.

Soundwave looked around him, his spark hammering in his chassis. **_Where are Mirage and his mechs? Did they make it to the interrogation hall!?_** “A-Affirmative.” He said weakly, his frame suddenly moving forwards, brushing past the confused grounders as he worked his way to the inner castle. **_Wait, why am I moving? What order did I forget? I need to get to Mirage, I… Oh nooo… Shockwave. He told me to return to him to perform another experiment. Ohh… please, please no… No more…_**

He tried to fight, he tried to slow his steps, he wanted to scream, run, fall to the floor and never move again, but all too soon he found himself in the lower halls.

His frame was shivering awfully as he opened the lab door, exhaustion running through him even though he had finally recharged from fighting the code so much. He was surprised with himself, for fighting so hard, but perhaps it wasn’t just because he feared what was to happen to him, but because he knew his love was in this wretched place, and needed his help. It gave Soundwave drive, purpose, and the will to fight more readily. **_Perhaps it will be quick, Shockwave knows I will be needed to help prepare for the ball. He can’t keep me for too long…_**

The cold lab was oddly silent as Soundwave walked in, his spark aching as he noticed Ironhide’s berth was empty. He didn’t know the mech well, but he had been kind to Soundwave, even when he had no real reason to be. Sometimes it even seemed like the older mech really cared about the trouble Soundwave was going through and that he had helped in any way to bring the other mech pain… **_I am hurting so many… No, no have hope. Mirage is here! I can help him, I just need to get through this nightmare fir…_**

“Ahhh, my beautiful Pet. I have been waiting. Did you sleep well?” Shockwave’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, and the black mech shivered fearfully as the purple mech came around from one of the back rooms in the lab.

“Collapsed after entering castle. Awoke in hall.” Soundwave answered his Master readily, his frame stopping just before the mech.

“You look better, for that I am glad.” Shockwave answered with a nod,  evidently ignoring the odd circumstances Soundwave woke to in his excitement. “Today is a busy day, I understand that so I shall not keep you long, but I do have a surprise for you my Pet, but first, other pleasantries. Climb up on that berth, lie on your back, and open your panels.”

Soundwave keened unintentionally yet he forced himself to think of Mirage. The sooner he got this over  with, the sooner he could get back to his love, the sooner they could tell Megatron about Orion, and Overlord.

He raised himself up on the berth and lay back, his panels opening as he opened his legs. He hadn’t been told to do that last bit, but he knew it was expected. Soundwave watched as Shockwave drag his table over, this time thankfully without the knives it had before, and suddenly he remembered how he still had one of the large scalpels in his sub-space. He wondered if Shockwave hadn’t noticed its absence, or was too excited to reprimand him just yet for its theft.

“Oh my Pet, I need just enough today, and then, you shall receive your prize.” The scientist said, his voice just a little louder than it normally was.

Shockwave eagerly grabbed the tubing he used last time, uncoiling it as his optics blazed. “Switch to transfluid my Pet, and build a charge and hold it.”

Soundwave groaned, his frame heating as it had before, and he watched as his spike slowly grew his charge did. He shuttered his optics then, trying to not feel disgusted with himself. **_Don’t focus on this, just the next step, always the next step…_**

Shockwave felt like his spark was soaring within him, which was strange for the scientist. He was so very excited about presenting his gifts to this mech. He had waited so very long, without the promise of ever succeeding, or being able to give them to the mech. For vorns he had just figured he would keep the end results for himself, _if_ he succeeded, but now he would be able to see Soundwave receive them…

He slowly inserted the tube in its place, his servos almost shaking as he attached the bag to the side of the berth. “Overload.” He said, his optics widening as Soundwave cried out, his frame arching off the berth. He watched as the precious transfluid worked its way down the tubing, he wouldn’t need too much this time, as the beasts were nearly completely linked with their new frames.

“Again.”

He just needed enough to assure that their sparks wouldn’t reject their new casings, and his creations would be able to survive off of normal energon after this.

Soundwave moaned, his frame falling back to the berth after his second climax. He felt his fans kick on, easily cooling his frame. So far it truly hadn’t been painful, not like last time, and in so many ways that made him all the more fearful. Everything with Shockwave hurt, everything. So why, why wasn’t he raping him, personally at least, or shocking him, WHEN WAS THE PAIN COMING!?

“Cease charge, Pet. I shall return. You stay right there and shut your optics until I say so.” Shockwave demanded almost happily as he pulled the tubing from Soundwave’s spike and unclipped the bag. “You may also close your panels beautiful one.” He added before running off to the far end of the lab.

Soundwave groaned, his optics shuttering as he laid there terrified. What was this gift? What was he going to do to him now?

**_No, think of the next step, think of when you can escape here, and find Mirage. It is still early, hopefully he got to the room unhindered, hopefully they just hid there… Please, please let him be al… Alright?_ **

He grunted as he felt his spark jump oddly within him. **_What… What is that?_**

It almost felt like a growing pull on his spark, it wasn’t strong, nor painful, but it _was_ oddly familiar. It felt like a piece of himself had been given back, or reconnected. **_What is this!? Who is this? How is this possible!? What is happening!?_**

He lifted his servo to his chest plates, the odd energy signal creating an itching sensation on his spark.

“Take off you mask, Pet.” Shockwave’s voice called to him from far away, and Soundwave’s terror escalated to abject horror.

**_WHY!? Why my MASK!? What does he WANT!? Help me… Oh please help…_ **

“Calm down Pet, I just want to see your faceplates once you see my gift. You need to calm because you are unsettling them.” The scientist said softly.

The lithe mech’s servo shook terribly as it reached up to his helm, his digits scrambling to unclasp his mask’s locks. The code helped him calm to a degree, but it seemed even it could not completely quell the raging storm of fear that consumed him.

There was a hiss and a click and finally, for the first time in vorns, his mask came off and he shivered as cool air hit his faceplates.

He whimpered, his shuttered optics bleeding coolant as he pulled his mask away and set it on his aching chestplates.

“Very good Pet, now stand, but no peeking. Be careful getting up, and turn and face me once you are steady.” Shockwave said, his vocalizer crackling with his excitement.

Soundwave moved to the side of the berth his servos leading him blindly as he let his long legs fall over the edge, and his pedes hit the floor. He was a little unsteady from his forced overloads, but not too terribly, and he easily, if not nervously turned to face where Shockwave’s voice was coming from.

“I wonder, do you feel them already? Do you feel their energy, their bond in your spark now that they are fully functioning?” The scientist asked, his optics wide with wonder.

“U-Uncertain. S-spark energy ab-abnormal.” Soundwave strangled out, his fear growing to confusion. **_Feel them? Feel who? Why would I feel any other energy signal in my spark? Mirage’s perhaps, but this is not his wonderful energy, though… It does feel famil…_**

“Alright Pet, you may open your optics!”

Soundwave’s spark suddenly started thundering in his chassis as he slowly opened his optics. He heard something whimper, a couple of things as if something were mirroring his own agony, his own fears… He blinked a few times once his optics had opened all the way, yet found only Shockwave standing just a few feet from him, the scientist’s large optic narrowed thoughtfully as he looked behind one of the walls that hide whatever his ‘surprise’ was.

“Hmm, I told you to calm down, Soundwave. Hmmm, it seems the code has trouble controlling the subject in high levels of stress, interesting. You are frightening them with your fear, Soundwave. They will not come out unless you ease your spark.” The scientist said, his helm turning to Soundwave when he suddenly gasped. “Ohhh… Soundwave, I had forgotten how truly beautiful your faceplates were, and that you still bear my mark…”

Soundwave wished he could turn his helm away from that wretched optic staring at him, his shame overwhelming his fear for a moment when suddenly he saw a small creature poke its helm out from around the wall.

 ** _What, what is that?_** The darker mech thought, the chaos within him stilling as he looked into the beasts open, and slightly timid optics. **_It is afraid? Of me or Shockwave? What has he done to such a creature?_**

“There he is!” Shockwave said gently before moving to the side for a moment, the creature hiding back behind the wall once he started to move. “I almost forgot Pet, I made you a harness for one of them, the weaker of the two.” The scientist said as he lifted an odd metal casing and walked over to Soundwave with it. “It attaches just here, lift your arms?”

Soundwave’s frame did as it was told, but his optics never left the wall the beast had peeked out from. **_Why… Why is my spark…_**

“There we are, a perfect fit.” The purple mech said, his optic scanning over the harness he had attached to Soundwave’s chest. Once satisfied he nodded. “You may drop your arms.”

The darker mech did so, his optics opening wider as the creature’s helm peeked out once more.

“Their designations are Ravage and Laserbeak. Why don’t you call to them?” Soundwave said quietly, reverently even and Soundwave felt his spark skip strangely. There was something about the beast, some connection…

“R-Ravage… Las-Laserbeak…” Soundwave grated out, his spark’s pull increasing as he watched the creature nervously moved from behind the wall, a smaller one riding on its back as it walked just beyond the wall.

“What do you think, my beautiful Pet?” Shockwave asked, moving away from the confused and silent mech.

“Do… Do not under-understand, Master.” Soundwave said honestly, his spark aching, longing to be closer to these two creatures, but he had no idea why!

“They are yours, Soundwave. I saved them, for vorns and only now made them strong enough to possess frames!” Shockwave said delightfully, his optic wide as he recorded the result from the longest experiment he had ever preformed.

“Sou-Soundwave’s?” The darker mech asked brokenly, his frame shivering as he stepped towards the two beasts, the cyber-cat doing so as well, just a few steps, its tail flicking anxiously behind it.

“Yes!” Shockwave said, his servos clasping in front of his chassis. “When I removed the sparkling’s from your mate… There wasn’t just one, he had twin sparks within him! I saved them and now, am giving them back… Back to you, Soundwave.”

Soundwave felt like he couldn’t vent, his processor, his spark reeling with what Shockwave had said. **_What… What does he mean… It can’t… It can’t be true… This can’t be…_**

As the one known as Ravage whimpered, his spark apparently feeling a small echo of Soundwave’s horror, and awe, Soundwave keened. It was a broken, ragged sound that escaped his vocalizer as he fell to his knees. **_No… No… NO! NOOOO! NOOOOO! IT CAN’T BE TRUE! My sparkling DIED! DIED! I know! I felt the bond break, I…_**

Shockwave’s optic flickered as he watched Soundwave fall to his knees, his own spark eagerly observing the myriad of chaotic expressions that played out on the lithe mech’s faceplates. **_This is beautiful… One of my most impressive experiments to date._**

Soundwave felt his optics fill with coolant as he stared at the whimpering creatures before him, his servos reaching out even as he tried over and over to deny his connection to them. **_This… This is why my spark feels fuller… He, he kept them and now, look at what has become… Look at what has become of them…_**

As Ravage leaned his helm into his sister Laserbeak’s frame he felt a shiver run through them. This mech, this frame before them was broken, in pain, lost, and chaotic, but he held something precious… A connection. After vorns of agony, of existing in a haze of pain, of uncertainty, here knelt this mech, scarred, and crying reaching out to them…

“S***i*rr*e?” Ravage strangled out, his vocalizer unused, and weak, and the mech before him sobbed, his frame keeling over as he gripped his chassis madly.

Soundwave couldn’t see, couldn’t vent, all he could do was _fee_ l. He felt the creatures’.... His sparklings' hopes, their fears, and their pain that mirrored so much of his own.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Pet? Now you get to have your sparklings back.” Shockwave said, his optic shinning brilliantly across the broken family.

 _**My sparklings... The ones I thought I lost, that WE lost... They, look at them... Look at what he has done to THEM! Everything is twisted, everything... Always, always twisted, always played with... It is sick, SICK!** _ _**SIIIICK!** _

Soundwave’s frame suddenly heaved, trembling from pede to helm as his spark flashed in agony, wanting, terror, longing, disgust, guilt, horror… All of it building to a singular point, a singular flame, a spear head of all that had ever occurred in his life, all that had been taken, _manipulated_ , _stolen_ , experimented on, tortured…. All of it rising within him in its own righteous fury, and he turned his weeping helm to the source of so much of his pain as his subspace opened and he gripped at the blade hidden therein.

He didn’t feel the slice as he gripped the blade too tightly, he didn’t feel the energon drip from his servo, he didn’t remember standing, he never understood how he was in front of Shockwave so quickly, nor… Nor did he hear the screams of the other mech as he slammed the scalpel into his chassis over, and over, AnD oVer, aND OVeR, And oVeR, AND OvER, AND OVER, AND OV **ER** , A **N** D **OVER, AND _OVER…_**

Shockwave was in agony, his frame being stabbed again and again and still he recorded it all, and he would, for as long as he could. He would have smiled could he have as he watched Soundwave break through the code and attack him. He was awed, he was humbled by this outcome and as he was stabbed over and over again all he could think was… _**This was my mo**_ ** _st impressive experiment to date… Beautiful, simply.... be...beau...beautiful..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it wasn't clarified enough(I fail at that sometimes), Ravage and Laserbeak were created from Mirage's and Soundwave's unborn twin sparklings.  
> So..yeah, twisted.  
> Oh and then Soundwave stabs the shit out of Shockwave... Is he dead...who knows???


	34. Early Morning Joy, and Despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How has everyone's day been? So, I did some light, leading to dark, leading to hope... Hahaha, yay! I know I have said it before, but everything is coming to a head. I am wretchedly sick, so I apologize for errors, darn sniffles of doom! I just wanted to get this out, so I am sorry if it is exceptionally flawed! Enjoy, I hope... so much! Haha :) Oh, still early morning. :)

Megatron groaned wearily as his internal alarm awoke him and he grumbled at the sound. Quickly silencing the infernal ringing he vented in deeply stretching slightly when he heard a small whimper come from beside him, and he smiled.

The King opened his optics a crack, the early morning light filtering through them as he looked down to find none other than Orion curled around the left side of his frame.

He sighed, his spark filling with warmth at the very welcomed sight of the smaller mech, his smile growing larger as Orion smiled and snuggled closer to him, the smaller mech was evidently feeling _his_ happiness through their bond. **_Holy frag… I am bonded, I am bonded with Orion!?_**

The King chuckled quietly, with every passing moment that realization filled him with more and more light, love, hope… He leaned his helm back, his left arm pulling Orion’s frame tighter to him as he stared at his ceiling and marveled at the colors there.

He remembered looking at these same marking just a day ago and how cold they had appeared but now, with his bonded, his mate by his side, and the suns shinning in on a new day, he was awed by how stunningly beautiful and warm the art above him was.  ** _Without Orion, the world is indeed a darker place._**

Another alarm went off in his HUD, and he groaned as he begrudgingly untangled himself from his love, making sure to tuck the still recharging mech back in tightly afterwards. He stood for a moment, his optics watching Orion. The smaller mech still had a small smile of his face, and his faceplates were wonderfully relaxed as he vented softly against the blankets that surrounded him. **_Gods, he truly is beautiful…_**

Wishing he didn’t need to leave, but knowing there was too much to do today the King carefully, quietly walked over the shards of glass, and crystal and grabbed one of the remaining datapads from a drawer and typed out a quick message to Orion before placing on the bed at the other mech’s side.

It was just a message telling Orion where he was going, when he would be back, and what was going on, in case the mech woke up alone and worried. He also made sure to ask the mech _not_ to leave the room. Until the ball he wanted Orion away from the numerous new royals. Yes he was now… _merged_ , but the King wasn’t taking any chances, not today.

Once he had announced his betrothal of Starscream, and had the Prince there with him, helping protect Orion then things could be different, but for now…

He leaned over, kissing the smaller mech gently on his forehelm before making his way over the destruction along the floor once more and stepping outside, locking the door behind him.

**_I need to get a crew in there to clean that mess, I don’t want Orion to have to deal with it all day, but I don’t want him alone with the other slaves. Ariel will be busy with the ball, Chroma I want to keep an optic on, and I don’t know about Soundwave… He also needs to have his marks changed… Hmmmm._ **

The King frowned, watching the early morning staff walk around him, some nodding some scowling when he had an idea. **_Well, if he needs work done to his brand anyways, I will grab Thistle. He had Orion before and was kind and faire with him. Perhaps if I pay him for his troubles he can keep an optic out for Orion with the staff cleans the room?_**

He smiled, happy with his choice as he made his way to the gardens. He nodded to a few mechs and femmes that did not sneer at him, even the ugly looks couldn’t keep him down today. He smiled broadly as he walked amazed at how much brighter the castle around him appeared.

With his love’s energy swirling comfortably in his spark he felt so much less alone, and far stronger than ever before. He was whole now, and he would fight for the rest of his life to keep this feeling, and the mech that gave him this gift, safe.

“My Lord!” Some mech called to him, and he turned to find Captain Sunstorm walking swiftly up to him.

The other flyer bowed as he approached and Megatron nodded in return. “Captain, how do the preparations seem to be going for tonight?”

“Well enough my Lord, we have doubled the security around the castle, and the windows.” The other mech said sheepishly, remembering how Orion was just able to drop in of the festivities last time.

Megatron laughed, his servo patting the embarrassed mech on his shoulder. “Indeed. Well you have my thanks. I would like to assure all of the visiting royals that they are safe while visiting my Kingdom. How goes the flow of traffic?”

The Captain nodded, “So far we have not come upon any snags, my Lord. Each royal is arriving on schedule and we are handling them in an orderly manner. I must say, there are even more than the coronation, it is… Surprising to say the least.”

Megatron fought from groaning. “Well before they were arriving to see another mech rise to power, now they all vie for a piece of that themselves.” The King sighed, his optics scanning over the many slaves running around them. “As is this twisted world of royalties.”

The smaller mech tilted his helm, curious at his King’s words and apparent disgust, but pushed forwards on his reports to the King. He had far too much to do today to spend time on other troubles.

As the Captain explained the security and how receiving the nobles and goods were proceeding Megatron nodded and listened patiently, asking questions, or giving advice now and then. When the mech was finally done with his report he was about to walk away when Megatron stopped him.

“Captain, have you had any contact from Soundwave? I would like to speak to him.” He asked carefully but the Captain shook his helm.

“No, my Lord. I cannot seem to get him on any channels, but he may be in the lower levels, you know how difficult it is to get a signal down there. There was even an instance where I sent your Gold, Ariel down to check on something for him. It is all being handled though Sir, I assure you.” The Captain said with a bow and Megatron nodded before dismissing him.

The King stood there for a moment, his spark aching with guilt over not having spoken to the mech after that odd talk in the hall yesterday. Even for Soundwave the mech sounded so desperate but he had had to decline because of other duties. **_Will I ever have enough time to do anything?_**

Growling quietly to himself Megatron continued his way to the gardens, his processor thinking more and more about the mechs and femmes around him. Who could he trust, who was with him, who was against him, who wanted him dead, or who wanted Orion dead?

His last thought made his tanks flip in his chassis, and as much as he didn’t want to even slightly consider that a possibility, he had to.

**_If they hate me they must hate him, the catalyst for my change, the one that gave life to a dying spark. I am no longer a tool to this accursed system and they never like something they cannot understand, well maybe not all…_ **

He sighed his shoulders threatening to slump as he walked, but he needed to be better than that, stronger, for Orion, for what they needed to fight for, for everyone they would be fighting for.

So lost in his thoughts was the King that he hadn’t even noticed he had made it to the gardens until there was a strange chorus of cheers that suddenly erupted around him. He jumped at the sound his battle protocols almost coming online before he realized it was the drifters that were cheering around him, for him?

He blinked in confusion, easing his stance as many of them ran forwards, happily bowing and welcoming him. Many asked if he needed anything, some asking about Orion, others offering him fuel or wares, and the King felt awed by the welcome. He had never received a welcome like this, ever.

This felt so open, so welcoming, almost… Almost family like, and suddenly his earlier fears seemed so far back and he smiled at them all. He nodded hellos, or shook servos, answered questions about Orion, still carefully but far more relaxed than he would with any other group. He couldn’t believe how so many slaves or flight frames were so excited, _happy_ to see _him!?_

When he had finally said hello to most and the group dissipated a bit he looked over the numerous helms looking for the artist Thistle. “Forgive me, but do any of you know where I could find Thistle? I am in need of his services.”

One of the mechs answered with a smile. “He is in his tent, King Megatron. Fragger sleeps in for as long as possible.”

“Hey I am jealous! I would if I could!” Another said and the crowd laughed, Megatron with them.

The King shook his helm, his wonder at this mixed group growing with every klik. “Hmm, well I don’t wish to wake him… I do have another request, those jewels and loin cloth Orion had on him, where might I be able to purchase some of those?”

There was a collective aww in the crowd and Megatron felt a slight blush form on his faceplates as a few mechs lifted their servos high. “I sell the mesh pieces, and Digger over there sells the gems.”

“I can get you an original piece if ya like, I got time, or Phenx has time rather. She is the one that makes the more elaborate pieces, _if_ you ask her personally.” The mech known as Digger said, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Megatron tilted his helm thoughtfully. **_It would be nice to get Orion a piece to go with that bracelet._**

“Yes, I would like to ask her, and I shall return for the loin cloths as well, hopefully by then Thistle will be awake.” He said lightly as he followed Digger to his booth.

“Good luck with that!” A femme said in regards to Thistle and the mechs around he chuckled.

Megatron smiled wider as he followed the small slave, still in awe at the life these mechs held in their sparks. **_Who knew, bots that have nothing, not even their freedom and yet they are far happier than the royals that have everything and rule the world… Imagine that._**

“She is just through there.” Digger said pointing to a curtain at the back of the stall. “She normally hides because of prejudice, but she is one of the kindest femmes I know, and one of the most skilled. You won’t be disappointed, my Lord.”

Megatron looked curiously at the mech, confused why a femme would hide away but as he pulled the curtain back he had to stop himself from crying out in surprise.

There right before him sat a _huge_ insecticon. The hulking bea… femme took up most of the back room as she sat at the desk before her, her long claws delicately working on a stunning silver piece of jewelry the likes of some he had seen on the visiting royals just the other night.

**_Sooo this is why she hides. I wonder what the royals would think if they knew those beautiful pieces they wore were made from an insecticon._ **

Megatron cleared his vocalizer, pulling the femme away from her work as her large bug like optics rose to his. She made a strange high pitched squeal as she dropped her piece to the desk and tried to move out from the desk to bow, but Megatron stopped her.

“No please, forgive me for frightening you!” He said desperately, hating as he watched fear fleet through her optics. It was ironic though that a femme her size would be afraid of him. She could easily crush his helm in her giant servos without a second thought, but thanks to this wretched system she was terrified by the mere sight of him.

She looked wildly up at him, chittering in some language Megatron couldn’t understand as she trembled behind her desk, apparently uncertain with what she should do.

Megatron advanced slowly as to not scare her more. “I, I think that piece is stunning. Your work is incredible.” He said gently with a smile, uncertain if  could even understand him, but as she quieted her nervous words he hoped she could at least realize he wasn’t a threat.

He was surprised to find an insecticon so far from their ‘Kingdom’, he had never seen one so close. When he was growing up, he was taught that the insecticons were little more than wildlife, yes they could fly but they were even more tainted than the grounders. That this femme was not only a mindless beast, but also creating insanely intricate pieces of jewelry and traveling with the Drifters, it was something to see.

**_I am liking this Silverbolt more and more as time goes on. He seems to be a revolutionary in his own right, and has not only made a name for himself amongst the royals, but works with all sorts…_ **

He smiled wider at the now quiet insecticon, “I was wondering if you could make me a piece, for… Well for my love, for tonight, please?”

The huge femme tilted her helm, her frantic optics calming as she peered at him. “O*rio*n…” She said in broken common, and Megatron nodded.

“Yes, Orion. Ummm, do you think you could? If there is not enough time I am certain I can find another piece of yours that would suit him.” The King answered, looking over at the numerous display cases that lie to the right of the small room.

“H*o*nor* K*ing. Phenx m*ake.” She said, with a strange fanged grin, and Megatron smiled back at her with a nod.

“Thank you! Umm, there is a bracelet that I would like to have it go with and I have a visual of it if you have a datastick.” The King said and the femme leaned down, digging through some of her drawers before lifting and handing him one.

He plugged it into the back of his helm, finding the saved memory file and downloading it. He handed the stick back to the insecticon, “No price is too high, and I don’t really know much about jewelry, but he is a very strong, inspirational, and beautiful mech. I… I want something that haha, I am uncertain, that is suitable for a, a mech I wish I could give the sky to.” He said quietly, his earlier blush returning.

The femme looked at him, pressing the datastick to her own port as she copied and reviewed the image. She smiled and nodded her giant helm, “Sk*y…”

He sighed, his spark thundering as he bowed to her, her optics growing huge at the gesture before he turned and left. **_Oh Orion… I would give you every bit of the sky if could._**

He then went to the mesh vendor, picking out a few loin cloths, some for everyday use, and one very special one for tonight before finally making it to Thistle’s tent. He called for the mech, his helm tilted as he listened for an answer.

“It’s open, sweetie!” Thistle’s oddly high pitched voiced called out to him, and he pulled back the curtain and entered.

“I hope I am not waking you, I was just wondering… OH!” Megatron’s optics widened as he found the painter and two mechs untangling themselves from one another, having obviously just finished a heavy bout of interfacing.

Thistle smiled up at him, “One minute, my Lord.” He said, kissing the two mechs lovingly before standing, the King looking away respectfully as the mech still had his panels open, eliciting a giggle from Thistle.

“I didn’t know you were the shy type, King Megatron, or is this just a recent development?” The artist asked playfully, and Megatron laughed as he turned back.

Megatron had never been the shy type before but since Orion, frag he didn’t know what he was these days, and it was rather wonderful to discover. “I am not, normally haha. But I wasn’t sure if you, I didn’t want to insult you by looking.”

Thistle wiggled his hips, “To be looked at by a King, I find myself flattered, even if your spark belongs to another. No harm in peeking.” The smaller flyer winked as he laughed , and Megatron felt his blush grow.

“So, what do I owe this wondrous visit to?” Thistle said, finally closing his dripping panels as he moved over and grabbed himself a small cube of high-grade, offering one to the King who politely declined.

“Little early for me, though given the ball I am tempted. I was wondering if I could hire you for a bit of time today for, well a couple reasons. The first is to brand Orion as Gold…”

“OHHHH! YOU MERGED!?” Thistle exclaimed, running forwards before hugging the shocked King. “That is soooo wonderful! Can I tell EVERYONE!? Oh my goodness, they will all be so thrilled! Ohh, be still my spark. If someone doesn’t write a fragging play about your love story I will just DIE!”

Megatron laughed, uncomfortable in the mechs arms, but the whole visit to the gardens had been an odd experience. Who knew so many could be so warm and welcoming, especially when it came to him.

Thistle stepped back, his servo over his chest plates as he scanned over the King. “Oh, you two are just too perfect! So can I tell everyone? They will all just, OHHHH!”

The King rubbed the back of his helm, “I suppose once he gets to the ball with the brand everyone will know anyways… So I suppose that would be fine. I must say, in some ways I trust everyone here more than I do the royals in the castle.” He said honestly, his voice growing dark.

“Pffft, you mean _those_ vultures? I don’t blame you! We _actually_ look out for one another around here, and now you two are one of us, the outcasts! I mean, if that doesn’t offend, your majesty.” The artist added with a smile.

Megatron laughed one more. “Odd as it may sound, it would be nice to belong somewhere like this, far better than the bitter cold of the castle. Besides, you all protected Orion for me, took care of him… I owe you all for that, and you have my thanks.”

Thistle beamed, “Oh King Megatron, you should have seen that mech when he returned.” The artist swooned, his servo waving at his helm as if to cool himself. “The speech he gave… Just, beautiful, powerful, I have got to give you a file of it!”

“Speech?” Megatron asked, his optics widening. “I wasn’t aware...”

“Well, you may have been a little occupied for him to mention it.” Thistle said with another wink. “It was something though, and the setting, the rain and lightning, OHHHH! Just gets my spark all a flutter thinking about it, but first, what was your second request of me?”

Megatron shook his helm, interested in seeing this speech but focusing on what he needed to do as well. “Well when he was freed, I kind of lost it, and I need a cleaning crew to come to my quarters but cannot truly trust the castle slaves with Orion in there. So, I was wondering if I paid you extra, could you stay with him until the afternoon? It shouldn’t take them too long to clean up, and perhaps you could paint him up a bit as well? Between that fragging filth that attacked him, and the acid rain, his plating looks a bit marred.”

“Ohhh, I would be honored! Such a beautiful mech on the inside, and I will make sure his outside will match! I have nothing too important going on for the morning anyways but a bunch of snobby royals wanting me to _try_ and make them beautiful. I am telling you sweetie, there is only so much you can do with some of these mechs! Working on Orion is a gift!” Thistle said as he shivered.

The King laughed again shaking his helm. “Well thank you, I would appreciate it. Oh, and…” He sighed, his helm falling. “In my…grief, the painting you gave me… I am so sorry, it was an accident but it…”

Thistle looked at him, a sad but understanding smile on his faceplates as he nodded. “I have the painting in my files, I will get a print to you, my Lord. Won’t be as incredible as the original, but…”

“NO! That, that would be wonderful, thank you!” Megatron said, his spark whirling happily. So many things were working out today, and with his new bond with his love… He felt like nothing could tear him down!

Thistle smiled and clapped, “Alright, let me clean up a bit and I will head up to your quarters! Ummm, how will I get in?”

Megatron frowned, “Well I need to bring some items up to him anyways, I suppose I will just wait for you?”

“Excellent! I will be quick!” The smaller mech said as he hurried off, and Megatron opened the curtain and walked out into the now brilliant sun lit garden.

He smiled at those he passed as he made it to one of the benches in the garden, and they smiled and waved in return. Sitting gently down the King of Kaon took in the peaceful moment. He watched the artists, and performers work around him, some setting up shops, some practicing their dancing, and others playing music… It was a beautiful magical experience, all with the beauty of the crystal plants glittering around them all.

**_This is life. Not the stuffy, rule oriented halls of the castle, but this. Music, singing, love, support, laughter and I would never have looked at it the way I do now without Orion._ **

He chuckled to himself, his frame relaxing as he looked to the sky, his servo going to his chest plates as he reached out to his love through their bond, but only felt a peaceful hum coming from the other mech. **_He must still be sleeping, poor mech, he deserves every moment of peace. To feel him, here within me… It truly is such a gift. Orion, my love… Thank you for loving me._**

**_……………………………._ **

Magnus rubbed his tired faceplates, his frame slumped in exhaustion as he listened to the end of the seeker’s tale. They had been talking for breems, but the information that the Prince had of the layout of the castle, of the royals who were in attendance of the ball, or who should be, the numerous weak spots in security, all of it was priceless information.

At first most of the grounders were hesitant to believe the mech, not that Magnus didn’t understand why, but as he spoke and also provided files proving what he said, more and more of them warmed up to the seeker, and incidentally, the idea that not all flight frames were so evil after all.

The Prince did have a sense of charm to him, but unlike his Sire he used it to ease fears in a healthy honest manner instead a destructive and manipulative one, at least Magnus thought so.

One thing that continued to strike the Prime was how passionate the Prince spoke of Orion. When he spoke about how intelligent Orion was, or of how much he had changed within himself, or the King, Magnus couldn’t help but wonder if the reason the Prince was sent to them was because his feelings had been discovered. So far they hadn’t gotten to talk about his arrival much.

“Anyways, those are the areas I noticed that had the least amount of protection. Now, if Megatron agrees to your terms, which I think he will, you may be able to sneak in under his power but if not, it is useful to have this information.” The Prince said with a sigh before sitting heavily back into the chair he had been given.

“I concur, and thank you, Prince Starscream.” Magnus said with a nod. “I know we are all tired,” He said to the few mechs that surrounded the table around him. As they had started this chat at night, he hadn’t called his whole council together, just Bluestreak, Kup, Wheeljack, and a few others, but now as morning broke, he could tell all of them were getting to the point of total exhaustion.

“I know we are all tired, and I offer you all a chance to rest. There is much to think on, and plan, and we still have to wait until we receive contact back from Mirage’s group. So I offer you all a chance to recharge and fuel, we will meet back here either once we receive a message from the group, or in the afternoon?” He said with an exhausted smile and all but Bluestreak, Wheeljack, and Starscream got up to leave, Kup mentioning checking on the sparklings again.

As the rest of the team left, the remaining mechs all sighed collectively. “This is some fragging mess.” Wheeljack said, his helm shaking as he looked over the numerous blue prints Starscream had left up on some of the holovids around the room.

Bluestreak yawned, rubbing at his optics as he lay his helm on the table wearily. “What are you thinking, Prime?” He asked, his blue optics looking up at the larger mech.

Magnus leaned back in his chair, his helm turning to look at the now silent Prince. “Prince Starscream, how was it that you ended up here anyways? Forgive me for not inquiring earlier, there is just so much you have provided for us, I did not want to ruin your train of thought.”

Starscream scoffed, his optics dimming as he dug through his memory files. “From what I remember, I had run into Orion and my Sire... Overlord had somehow figured out who Orion was, just as I had after I saw his spark chamber, or Pharma told me about it… Anyways, luckily he had sent Orion off before he grabbed me, calling me a traitor as he dragged me to the lower lab. He was going to have Shockwave place some code within me, a slave code of sorts.”

“That is fragging sick! Making a slave out of your own kid?” Wheeljack said darkly, his optics blazing.

“Not so abnormal for Overlord.” Starscream said bitterly. “He has always hated me. I suppose me hiding my knowledge of who Orion was, was the breaking point. He even said he was going to use me to, to…” The Prince sighed, his spark aching as he thought of Orion. “He said because Orion and I… Because we were getting close, he was going to force me to court him, and mate with him.”

Magnus looked at the seeker noting how the younger mech’s frame slumped miserably. “You and Orion were, close?” He asked gently and Starscream shrugged.

“Not really, I was stolen long before… Anyways, he... Well Orion, he just… Let’s say he impressed me, greatly.” The Prince smiled then, his frame straightening slightly as he thought about his time with Orion. “He taught himself to read, did you know that? Oh, and the way he spoke of a future where flight frames and grounders could coexist, arrgh, he spoke so passionately! He is a mech that feels everything, that has been battered and beaten by this FRAGGIN system and yet he will STILL help YOU UP! Frag it, even… I even… He helped me, even after I had treated him so poorly, and I am so, so sorry for ever… Ever hurting him.”

As The Prince’s frame began to shake, and his optics fill with coolant Magnus couldn’t help but stare in amazement. He smiled kindly, standing to ease the mech’s obvious torment when he froze.

**/Magnus, Magnus my love, please… Please don’t come here. It is a trap! No matter what! YOU HEAR ME!/**

The Prime felt his vents still, his spark suddenly thundering as he listened to his love’s frantic and terrified message.

 **/Ironhide!? Love, what is it? What is wrong? Why are you so frightened!?/** He called back to his love, feeling the other mech’s field flair in his spark just to feel it immediately be shut down from his mate.

Wheeljack noticed the panic flickering in his Prime’s optics and felt his spark skip at the sight. There wasn’t much that could scare the Prime and for him to suddenly look that way it had to be because of… “Prime, Prime you alright?”

All of the mechs in the room suddenly turned to Magnus, each watching the shaking mech carefully. “I, I am uncertain. I just received a message from Ironhide. He, he was terrified, and I felt his field just to have him shut me out.”

Starscream felt his spark tighten, he knew what Ironhide meant to his Sire, his sick obsession with the mech even as he tried to hide it, and now that he knew Ironhide was in the castle… “Magnus, what did he say exactly?” He asked, standing as he did so.

“He, he said not to come for him, that it was a trap. He said not to come no matter what!” Magnus felt panic flair in his spark as he desperately reached for his love over their bond.

**/Please, Ironhide! Don’t hide from me! What is happening to you!? Don’t go through this alone, I am here!/**

“Overlord…” Starscream said, his helm snapping up to the Prime. “Magnus, he is using him, he is using him to get you! You need to listen to your mate! If he is this far it means he already has too many pieces in place. You need to keep your helm!”

The Prime looked up at the Prince, knowing the seeker was right. “I… I know. I just don’t know what is… Unnnnn!” Fire suddenly enveloped his frame as Ironhide’s side of the bond burst open, but like before it was only for a moment before it was shut off again.

“What is it!? What happened Prime!?” Bluestreak asked, fully awake as he too stood and moved to his Prime’s side.

“I don’t, I don’t know… He keeps shutting down his side of the bond!” Magnus said, desperation in his voice. **_No, I have to remain calm! I will be no use to him, to anyone if I lose it… I need to be calm, I need to think. Oh Ironhide, what is happening to yo…_**

“Uhhhh!” Magnus moaned, a wave of lust, and fire rippling through the bond once more and he stumbled back from the force of it. This time it took longer for Ironhide to close the bond, and as shame came through the bond as well Magnus sobbed. “Ohhh gods… He is fighting, fighting to hide it all from me!” He vented out, his optics burning as his own control faltered.

“You need to shut your side down, Magnus! You don’t want to know!” Starscream insisted as he watched the Prime’s frame shake harder. “You have to keep your…”

“Ohhh shut up flyer! That is his mate that is under attack!” Wheeljack spat out, “I wouldn’t want to leave my mate to deal with it alone either!”

Starscream growled, “You don’t know Overlord like I do! He will use this! He is sick, I am trying to save your Prime!”

Magnus could hardly hear the mechs before him, his spark in full panic. **/Ironhide! IRONHIDE! What is happening to you!? LOVE!?/**

“UHHHHH!” He screamed as their bond opened once more and he felt his lover overload painfully. He fell against the wall, his vents ragged as guilt, disgust, self-loathing came through the bond and he broke with his love.

**/It isn’t your fault! I love you Ironhide! I love you so much! Don’t be ashamed, it isn’t YOUR FAULT!/**

Finally his love spoke to him, and he felt a wretched streak of horror and fear fill his spark from the other mech. **/I’m so sorry… So sorry, Magnus… Please close your side! I don’t want you to… Unnnn…/**

Magnus’s legs collapsed from under him as heat began to fill him once again, and he fell to his servos gasping at Ironhide’s forced heat.

“CLOSE YOUR SIDE!” A voice screamed to him from somewhere, but he couldn’t focus. He felt ghost like servos slid across his plating, he felt someone’s spike rip into his valve, claws dig painfully into his sides as his love was used over, and over…

“IRONHIIIIDE!?” Magnus screamed, a sudden burst of agony tearing through his chassis as whomever was raping his mate hurt him.

“CLOSE THE BOND!” One voice.

“SHUT UP MECH! Prime, come on. You, you gotta keep it together!” Another.

“HE’S CUTTING HIM! HE IS… ARRRRRGH! UHHHH!” Magnus screamed, although he wasn't sure to who. A myriad of chaotic feelings and emotions crashed over the Prime, his frame shivering from lust one moment, and clenching in pain another.

**/IRONHIDE! I LOVE YOU! I AM SO SORRY I AM SO…/**

As Magus cried out once more, grabbing at his helm so hard he dented it, Starscream finally had enough, if these fragging grounders weren’t going to help their Prime he _would._ He srode up to the Prime, dodging Wheeljack’s attempt to stop him right before lifting his pede and kicking the Prime right in the crook of his neck and the screaming Prime went down like a rock.

Everything was quiet then except each mech’s roaring fans and ragged vents when Wheeljack suddenly spun on the Prince and _slammed_ his servo into the smaller mech’s helm.

Starscream’s frame flew across the room, his back plates slamming into the table before collapsing into a heap with a groan.

“WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH YOU!” The technician screamed as he stalked over to the Prince.

Starscream growled as his helm lifted. “Did you want him to continue torturing himself!?” He spat out, energon flowing from his busted derma as he glared at the approaching mech.

“Frag you! He would have stopped it if he…”

“NO HE WOULDN’T HAVE!” Starscream screamed back, “He is too fragging self-sacrificing for that, and it would have RUINED HIM! You don’t know, YOU DON’T KNOW what my Sire is capable of. I DOOOO!”

Wheeljack paused as tears filled the Prince’s optics, his frame shaking with rage and disgust.

“He, he is doing awful things to Ironhide, and I am sorry for that! But, but Magnus… If he knew, if he felt it all… Do you really want to let him do that to himself!?” The Prince sobbed out, his spark in chaos as he thought about how if Overlord had gotten his servos on Ironhide how long before it was Orion?

“Of, of course I don’t but…” Wheeljack started as he shook his helm. “I, I don’t think it was our choice.”

Starscream rubbed his faceplates roughly as he tried to collect himself. “I… I know, I just… We need him, and who knows what Ironhide is going through. Overlord won’t kill him, he wants to lure Magnus there. He wants him insane, and raging! Now, now at least when he wakes… It will be over, and he will have a little bit of sense. I can’t help the pain that he felt but I thought maybe, maybe I could give him that.”

Wheeljack vented out, his servos gripping at his helm as he looked at his Prime’s unconscious frame. “Arrgh frag it all. He tried, he tried so hard to hide them, to protect them and just… WHAT THE FRAG!?” He screamed his own spark thundering within him as his tanks rolled sickly. “Just… What the frag. All he wants is his family, FRAAAAG!”

Bluestreak who was kneeling next to Magnus’s frame looked at the two mechs, his optics wet. “What, what do we do now?” He whispered out.

Starscream picked his aching frame up, leaning heavily on the table as he thought. “He will go for him, but hopefully with a clearer helm after he wakes. We, we need to prepare for war, but we need to clarify who we will be fighting. Megatron does love Orion, and though he may not have many followers, there are some… Arrrgh.” The Prince fought through the exhaustion that ripped through his frame. It was too much, too fast and he had just woken from…

**_No, no excuse! Orion is there with this fragger and his plan is already in motion! Come on mech, think! Look at what you have to work with, looks at the numbers, look at the tools…FOCUS!_ **

“Alright, gather the council Magnus has. We need to place _him_ in the med bay, don’t leave him alone! We can’t trust he won’t run off on his own. Let those from earlier rest, but grab the others, get weapons, medical supplies, even fuel ready.” The Prince said, his processor racing as he fought to create some semblance of a plan.

“Wait, wait, wait… Who put _you_ in charge!?” Wheeljack asked suddenly and Starscream glared flatly at him.

“Fine, what is your plan?” The Prince asked and the technician just scoffed at him before turning away. Starscream rolled his optics, "Do you have any mech to lead beyond the Prime, cause I will absolutely step back.”

Bluestreak frowned, “Well, Hoist but he is gone, and Ironhide… Well there is…” He looked at Wheeljack and the technician frowned deeper.

“Frag it all. I dunno, even Lockdown is gone, but he is a fragger anyways.” The white mech grumbled out.

Starscream would have laughed at their incompetence had the situation not been so dire. “You rely far to heavily on one source of direction.” He said simply even though he was thinking something far more condescending. “Let’s get the meeting started, and if any mech has a plan better than mine let’s go with that, but we don’t have much time.”

He sighed as he checked his chronometer, it was growing later in the morning now. **_Time is running out, and Magnus will be conscience soon… The ball is tonight, if I know my Sire like I think I do that is when it will all happen, for what is the use of a long well thought coup without a brilliantly epic conclusion?_**

“We will have to move tonight, regardless if we get word from the team or not.” He said as he peered at the two other mechs, his faceplates cold and calculating, just like his Sire’s. “Tonight is the night mechs, the night we have all be waiting for and dreading.”

Bluestreak lowered his helm, shaking it as he looked at his Prime. “We have been preparing for so long but now that it is here, frag…” He said quietly.

Wheeljack nodded, “Yeah, frag… Alright, Bluestreak, you go and wake everyone, I will get the medics and then work on the ground bridge. I gotta see if I can expand the number of mechs that can go through at one time… Arrrgh, too fragging much.” He turned back to Starscream, his optics narrowing. “And what are _you_ going to be doing your _highness?_ ”

Starscream rubbed his faceplates, venting in before squaring his shoulders, and standing tall. “Well, there is one advantage to being the heir to the most manipulative and scheming mechs in all of Cybertron, you learn a thing or two about planning on the fly.” He said, a small smirk coming across his faceplates. “I shall be planning mechs. I know my Sire better than any. I know how he thinks, I know his weaknesses, and frag it all if now isn’t the time to revel in those lessons.”

He laughed bitterly at the irony of it all. After years of being abused by this mech, shown nothing but lessons of manipulation and control, here he was with a grounder army about to use all of that history against his Sire.

As the other two mechs moved to their tasks Starscream grabbed the numerous datapads and moved to the long table that had the map of Kaon on it. He grit his denta as he turned on each pad and synced them so that each would have the same maps and intel. He was exhausted, uncertain if these mechs would even listen to him, totally out of his field of expertise, but he ignored all of that.

**_You cannot doubt yourself now, there is no time for it! Orion is in terrible danger, as is the whole of Cyberton if Overlord grabs more power. Focus, focus, plan, and then fight, be scared afterwards._ **

The Prince sighed as he plugged the data cable into the back of his helm, searching through the right files before downloading them all into the pads before him. He would be strong, he would be smart, and he would be swift.

He was the Prince of Vos and perhaps he wasn’t the strongest mech to go against Overlord, but he had players that would be, all he needed was his processor and a gift he never thought he would appreciate, the ability to contend with his Sire in his wretched games.

He smiled to himself, it was a bitter, broken smile as he shook his helm. **_We are coming Orion. I don’t know exactly how this night will end, but it will either be in victory, or death. I won’t let my Sire use you in his wretched games. I won't let him have you! He may have hated me but he has no idea how much he has taught me, even if it wasn’t intentionally. He has no idea who I am, what I am capable of, or maybe… Even that I am alive!_**

The Prince laughed suddenly, amazed that he hadn’t thought of that until now. **_One more thing… One more thing to use… Oh Sire, thank you for the tools you left me with, fragger. You have trained your undoing well, after all Overlord…_**

“I learned from the best.” The Prince snarled, his optics blazing as the base around him woke and soon, would be preparing for war.


	35. Late Morning Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Oh my, it has been a bit since I have had the chance to work in this story. I swear I am testing my ability to write 8 bazillions stories at once haha. Anywho, this one was really just an excuse for more fluff and smut. I know what is coming up and I figured I would give our heroes one last moment before all Hell broke loose. So a moment of peace, and some plot. Enjoy! :)

Megatron and Thistle walked up to his quarters, all of the King’s gifts for his love, except Phenx’s jewelry cradled in his arms. “The slaves that will be cleaning the room should arrive soon. I have to warn you, I have recently learned to be wary of them all, so I cannot guarantee their niceties towards Orion. He is a tough enough mech, but if it gets out of servo please do not hesitate to radio me.”

Thistle smiled brilliantly at him, “Oh King Megatron, I may look all sparkly on the outside, but I know how to handle myself as well sweetie. No bot will lay a servo on your love, I can assure you of that.”

The King’s optics widened as he peered over at the smaller mech. He was glad that Thistle felt so protective over Orion but he wasn’t hoping for an all-out brawl to break out in his quarters, then again if any were to hurt Orion… “Good.” He said with a smile, “I want to thank you for helping me with this, I will make sure you are taken care of afterwards.”

Thistle swooned and pretended to fan himself. “Ohhh, the promises you make, King Megatron. No wonder Orion fell for you.”

Megatron chuckled at the flamboyant mech, his helm shaking as he walked up to the pin pad next to his door and entered his code. He reached out through their bond once more, feeling for Orion, but once again only a peaceful hum answered him. **_He is still recharging? I hope he is feeling well. I wonder if being out in the rain so long got him sick?_**

He had been feeling a little off today as well, but most of it seemed to be in concern with his spark. It wasn’t that he felt sick, just full and it was wonderful.

He opened the door slowly, careful for the broken bits of glass and debris, an apologetic smile rising as he looked back at Thistle. “Umm, I apologize for the mess. Watch your step.”

Thistle nodded his optics going wide at the destruction and he gracefully worked over it all, following the King deeper into the chamber. “You know, in a delightfully romantic and yet dreadfully tragic way, this is beautiful!” The artist squealed quietly, and Megatron shook his helm in awe.

“Is there nothing that isn’t beautiful or artistic in your optics?” The silver mech asked with a smirk and Thistle scoffed.

“There is plenty of ugly out there King Megatron BUT _everything_ can be artistic. Especially you tw… Ohhh, look at that.” The Drifter said with a gasp, and Megatron turned to where he was looking, his own vents ceasing at what he found.

There, in his broken four poster berth lay Orion. The late morning sun light illuminated the area around the slumbering mech, glittering off of the shards of glass and crystals to make it look like both Orion and the berth were floating in a sea of starlight. The little mech sighed as he curled into himself a bit more, snuggling into the thick bedding as he vented softly.

“Ohhh…” Thistle squeaked out, his servos going to his intake as he winked at the King. “I will leave you to wake him, King Megatron. Do you have somewhere I can set up my tools that isn’t so… Dramatically influenced?”

The King snorted. **_Dramatically influenced, I suppose that is one way to explain the destruction._**

“Yes, I have a wash room that survived my chaos. You may set up in there, just come out whenever you are ready.” Megatron said as he stepped over more of the glass, trying to swipe a path for the poor artist before moving to the side of the berth and sitting down. He smiled as he gently placed the clothing down on the table next to him before leaning over and rubbing Orion’s helm lightly.

“Love. Orion, wake up.” Megatron called to the smaller mech, his spark humming happily as he watched his mate scrunch up his faceplates slightly before un-shuttering his optics.

A dim blue light escaped as Orion cracked his optics open and a small smile fell upon his love’s faceplates. “Megatron…” He said gently, his voice thick with static as he yawned. “Ummm, what time is it?”

Megatron chuckled, “Nearly the afternoon, love. You have been sleeping for some time.” His optics narrowed as they scanned over the smaller mech carefully. “Are you feeling well?”

Orion groaned, checking through his systems blearily as he tried to wake up. Everything seemed to be running well enough, although there were a few new programs activated that he didn’t recognize. **_I wonder if they have to do with bonding? Maybe I should ask Ratchet to give me a check-up later?_**

Of course, having any mech check on him now might not be the best idea. He trusted Ratchet to more of a degree than many, but bonding with the King… If it was to get out, if somehow others were able to learn of what they had done the consequences could be tragic, to say the least.

Panic filtered through him for a moment, the reality of what they had done slowly slithering through his processor like acid. Where all he wanted to feel was love and joy now stood fears and uncertainties and he fell beneath the growing wave. **_We were so foolish! We, no the WORLD isn’t ready to accept something like this! Why did we bond so soon!? Did we just add even more trouble on our already heavy shoulders? What are we going to do!? How do we FIX THIS!? CAN WE!? What if we get caught, will they tear us apart and…_**

“Orion, calm down.” Megatron’s deep voice pulled him from his nightmares and Orion looked up at the King desperately, watching as he rubbed at his chestplates, obviously feeling Orion’s panic through their bond.

“Megatron… We shouldn’t have… We should have waited, or… What if we get caught!? What will they do to you!? I… I…” Tears burned in the corner of his optics as he keened, his servos going to his faceplates as he tried to control the wave of emotions and fears that suddenly overtook him. **_What is wrong with me!? Why am I getting so worked up like this!? I need to calm down, we don’t have time for doubts and fears! I need to vent, I need to…_**

Soft but scarred dermas brushed the top of his helm, and he lowered his servos to peek at the patiently smiling King. “You are thinking too much, my love. Calm yourself, vent.”

Orion moaned, taking in a deep vent as he tried to cool his heated frame. Perhaps he was getting sick, he did feel off but then again he didn’t understand what happened after mechs bonded. He had never thought he would get to experience such a gift, and knew of none that had ever bonded. Even Jazz and Prowl weren’t truly mated.

Ironhide had insisted on them waiting until the promise of a home was more readily available, or more securely available before they did so. He used to speak of how he had the curse of being bonded, and did not wish it on any of them, especially since he was separated from his mate.

It suddenly occurred to Orion he had never inquired who his Sire might be. When he had learned of Ironhide being his Carrier so much had been going on then, and he had run so quickly… **_What a coward I have been. Poor Ironhide, I am so sorry I haven’t been back to see you, just so much has occurred. Are you safe? Oh, wait, what will happen to him now?_**

“Megatron,” Orion started, the chaos in his spark now shifting as he thought of his lead… his Carrier. “Ironhide, will you still…”

Megatron frowned, his optics dim with guilt as he nodded. “Of course, Orion. He will still be freed. That is _if_ he will leave. I have a feeling he plans to go nowhere without you. He loves you very much you know. I wish I had had a creator like him.” The King said quietly as he looked away for a moment, and now it was Orion’s turn to feel guilty.

“I have been so very unfair to him. I would like to see him before he goes. Let him know why I am staying and also… Also apologize.” He looked up at Megatron, his optics still burning as his emotions swirled wildly inside of him. “Thank you, thank you for not hurting him Megatron. For healing him.”

The silver mech turned his helm, peering down at his love as he rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. “I am fairly certain there was at least once that I hit him, and for that I am sorry.” He admitted, never taking his optics from his mate’s. There was much he had done wrong in his life and if he deserved the love Orion offered him he would face it all. “I don’t even think he was being wretched, just honest and trying to protect you, and remind me of whom I used to be… He reminds me of you, I like him.”

Orion nodded, appreciating  the honesty Megatron displayed even if he didn’t like what the mech said. “We have all made mistakes recently, thank you for being truthful. Perhaps I could go visit him today…” He suggested thoughtfully, just to feel his spark grow cold with fear, but it wasn’t _his_ fear he was feeling it was Megatron’s.

“Orion… Orion today, today is not a day for traversing the castle. Perhaps tomorrow when most of the royals have left, and all has calmed. I will have announced my betrothal to Starscream and everyone will be gone… Please, Orion. Please stay in my quarters until the ball, _please?”_ The King begged, his optics blazing and faceplates stern.

Orion blinked at his mate, his spark already reeling from his own chaos, and to feel Megatron’s added with his it was rather overwhelming. He nodded numbly, his optics filling with coolant as the storm raged inside him. “I… I, ok.” He mumbled, at least easing some of his love’s fear as he lowered his helm. **_This is fine, he isn’t demanding this as a Master, he is asking it as a mate, my mate. I need to be certain to keep that distinction clear. We are bonded, a couple, not Master and slave… Not in here in this little room… At least._**

His frame hitched a bit more, and Megatron frowned deeper as Orion began to cry. “Orion, love… What is it, why are you so sa…”

“I don’t know!” The smaller mech exclaimed. He wiped at his tears, frustration filling him as he tried to reign all of it in. “I don’t know why I am acting like some spoiled fragging sparkling! There is just so much I am worried about and that you have to face so much alone while I just… While I just SIT HERE!”

That thought made his tears come faster and Orion growled as he wiped at them furiously. “FRAG IT! What is wrong with me!?”

Megatron tilted his helm curiously at the smaller mech, a soft smile on his faceplates as he leaned forwards and gently kissed at the other mech’s tear stained faceplates. He chuckled slightly as he pulled away. “You are acting rather juvenile aren’t you?” He said playfully. “I imagine it is merely the awe inspiring influence of my greatness that is bringing you to this sad state. It is alright, I understand.”

Orion’s optics tilted upwards, a scowl on his faceplates as he scanned over the cocky look in the King’s optics before he burst out laughing. “Ohhh yes. That is exactly what is happening here, oh _great_ one.” He said sarcastically slapping at the King’s shoulder just to gasp as Megatron immediately grabbed both his wrists and slammed them down over his helm, pinning him to the berth.

Orion’s wide optics turned to Megatron’s blazing ones his vents ceasing as the larger mech leaned over him and inhaled deeply. “Arrgh, Orion. If I could just spend the entirety of this wretched day with you, safe in this room I would in a moment.” He said huskily, his helm dipping down as his lips brushed his love’s once more.

Orion groaned, the heat in his chassis blooming almost instantly at even the tiniest contact with the mech above him, and he was curious at how quickly he became excited. **_Perhaps just another result of the bonding?_** He pondered hazily as his hips rose to scrape against his mate’s and his venting grew ragged.

“Gods, you smell wonderful Orion.” The King muttered out, his chassis growing heated as he caught the scent of the smaller mech’s arousal. He hadn’t meant to turn his actions into this, he had just been being playful, but the moment he got really close to Orion his frame shivered with need involuntarily.

Megatron lowered his helm, his dermas brushing against Orion’s only this time the smaller mech’s helm flew up and eagerly met the kiss with a long wanting moan.

“Megatrrroooon… I, I need you.” Orion whimpered out, again his hips rising, and he was half aware of the odd but familiar shift in his chassis as hidden gears worked and clicked into place deep within him. He wasn’t certain what all that was about but as his intake was invaded by the King’s thick wet glossa he found himself unable to give the oddity another thought.

Megatron growled as Orion’s servos slid across his back plates, the smaller mech tugging on his hips now and then as he ground himself against the King’s heated panels. The larger mech knew he had things to do, he had royals to entertain, activities to plan, and only a short while before the cleaning crew came in, but all of that seemed so far away now, superfluous really especially when it came to Orion and his obvious needs.

Orion wasn’t certain why he felt so, so different like he couldn’t control his need of his mate, his longing but it wasn’t like he was complaining either. All he could think about was being filled by this mech, being one with him. He cried out as Megatron’s sharp denta nibbled at his chin, the bites slowly moving down until they made it to his necks cables.

“Uhhhhhh, love! Yes, oh yes please!” Orion begged, his valve leaking heavily now and every time his hips fell back to the berth all he could feel was the cold wet proof of his arousal.

He gripped at the King more desperately as the charge that was forming in his lower chassis grew, and again he was amazed at the strength, the level of heat he felt. His mate had hardly begun to touch him and yet it felt like he could overload merely from his caresses.

He vented raggedly, his frame arching as he tried to apply some pressure against his clenching valve. “Megatron, love. Please… I ache… I, I need you inside!”

The King’s engine revved high as he let his servo slowly work its way down the smaller mech’s frame. His claws dipped in between the transformation seams, tickling the protoform there before finally wrapping around the mech’s ever open valve, and he vented out with a broken moan as he realized how wet the mech had gotten. “Arrrgh, Orion. You are so wet for meee…”

He smiled as Orion whimpered and mewled under him, lifting his hips and rubbing them greedily against Megatron’s servo as he did so.

“P-pleeease, please Master!” Orion grated out, his optics shuttering as he worked himself against the digits that had just begun to press into him when he frowned as they suddenly stopped their journey. He opened his bleary optics, looking up to find Megatron looking at him sadly. “Me-Megatron?” He asked worriedly, uncertain why his spark clenched inside of him painfully.

“It is nothing my love, you are just beautiful like this.” The King said lightly, forcing himself to smile and ease his spark as he continued his caresses. It was clear Orion wasn’t aware of what he had said, so he decided just to leave it, but it was a stark and bleak reminder of the reality that they lived in even now, and that weighed heavily upon the King’s shoulders. **_Oh my love, it will take some time I am certain but there will be a day where you never utter the word Master ever again, I promise you!_**

Orion blushed deeply, his intake opening as he gasped and rode against the servo that pumped into him faster and faster. He stared as Megatron watched him closely, the silver mech’s optics blazing as they scanned over his frame, watching as he moved and circled his hips against his large servo, pushing his wondrous digits deeper and deeper inside him as his juices dripped from his port and splashed to the puddle below.

Finally the heat that had built inside the smaller mech began rippling through him like wild fire, and Orion gripped the King’s wrist in his servo pumping it wildly against him as he arched even higher off the berth.

Megatron growled at the sight, his spark thundering in him as his spike pressed against his modesty panel painfully. “Arrgh yes, use me, fuck yourself with my servo Orion!” He gasped out, adding another digit to those inside his love as Orion screamed.

“UNNNNNN! Mega-MEGATRON! Uhhhh, uhhhh… Yessss, UNNNNN! GODS! UUUUUHHHHGHHH!” Orion’s free servo grasped at the berth frantically as the charge within him burst free and he bellowed as he overloaded hard!

His frame twitched as it arched so high, a low, guttural, almost animalistic growl pulling from his vocalizer as his valve clenched rhythmically around the servo he forced so deep into him. He gasped, his charge sparking in little blue discharges along his frame until finally his climax ended and with a squelch fell back to the soaked berth beneath him.

Megatron lowered his helm to the crook of his lover’s pulsing throat, he could literally hear the fuel pumping through the smaller mech’s fuel lines, and he inhaled his sweet scent once more. “That was incredible love.” He whispered into the heaving mech’s audial before licking it. “Would you like some more?”

Orion forced his optics to open as he whimpered and his valve clenched around the digits inside him. “Pleeease…” He begged, his frame shivering as Megatron pulled his servo out with a loud slurp.

The silver mech looked over him his optics flickering lustfully as he placed his servos on each side of Orion’s hips. “Turn over love?” He asked huskily, his spike bouncing against its panel before he finally slid the plate aside, another groan ripping from him as the cool air of the room hit his steaming spike.

Orion’s optics widened and a weak whine escaped him as he turned his frame, his love’s servos helping to lift his shaking thighs as he aligned his shaft to the dripping tunnel and pressed its tip ever so gently against the sopping entrance.

“UHHHHHH! MEGATRON! PLEEEASE!?” Orion pleaded, trying to move back against the thick length that rubbed against him, but his love merely chuckled as he held his hips still.

“Shhh, love. Slowly… I want to feel every inch of you.” Megatron grated out eliciting a whimper from his mate but he was pleased as Orion stopped pushing against him and merely hung there. The smaller mech’s helm pressed against the berth and hips shivered as the King began to push into him.

“UNNNNN! Gods… Uhhhh, Orion. You are so wet… So tight, arrrgh…” Megatron felt his helm fall back and his optics shuttered allowing all of his focus to go on the wet heat that enveloped him. He groaned as the port trembled and clenched around him, milking him desperately even upon entry.

Orion bit his lower derma, forcing himself to remain still as his valve was stretched open. He gasped and shivered with each caliper that was forced wider, or cluster of nodes that was so wondrously rubbed until finally his love filled him in his entirety and stopped.

For a moment Megatron stayed like that, merely reveling in the rippling pulses of his lover’s port until finally he vented out and wrapped his arm around Orion’s chest, lifting the mech up until he knelt in his lap. “Open your spike panel as well love. I want all of you.” Megatron asked, his glossa licking at Orion’s audio finial as he slowly pumped in and out of the mech.

Orion keened, his spike panel opening readily, his own thick length springing out its tip sticky with lubricant. “Megatron, I love you!” He gasped out, his frame freezing as his mate snuck his other servo around and firmly grasped his shaft.

“And I you my love. You, you are truly stunning…” Megatron said as he worked his hips faster, his servo keeping pace with his hips as he stroked the smaller mech’s spike lovingly. He snarled, his denta grinding together painfully as he lost himself in the wonder of the mech he held.

Orion sighed, his back falling against Megatron’s chestplates as he gave himself to the larger mech. He shuttered his optics, his servos holding tight to the arm that held him up, rolling his thighs with each thrust. To him this was perfection. Today was an unknown, there would be things that needed to be faced, scowls and frowns of disgust that would surround them but for now, now it was just perfect. It was just them, and frag the rest of the world.

Megatron smiled as Orion melted into him, allowed him to pleasure him without fear, without any apprehension when suddenly he looked over to the washroom and found two wide, albeit lusting optics watching them. **_Holy frag, Thistle! I forgot!_**

When Orion suddenly whimpered, but in a pained way he eased his shock and pulled his side of their bond tight as he tried to figure out what to do! Should he warn Orion? Would he want them to stop? Would he be angry? Should he…

Orion groaned, his lover’s sudden change in demeanor pulling him from his bliss and he opened his optics to look back at the mech when he spied none other than the artist Thistle standing in the wash room doorway. The mech was watching them openly and without disgust or shame just a small, awed smile on his faceplates.

“I can leave, don’t want to interrupt.” The Drifter said with a smile and a wink. “But I don’t mind watching such art play out either, if you don’t mind.”

Orion vented out, his spark thundering as embarrassment threatened to ruin everything but as Megatron growled wantonly, and his spike thrust forwards hard and fast, all he could do was moan and melt against the mech once more. “Mmmmhhh, don’t care.” Orion mumbled, his frame moving against the King’s faster.

Megatron kissed along his mate’s neck cabling, a small chuckle escaping him as he watched Thistle rub at his own panels. He couldn’t blame the mech, not really, in fact he would love to see what he and Orion looked like this way.

 “Think you could paint a picture of this artist?” He asked, his laughter increasing as Orin slapped his arm only to groan louder as Megatron pumped into him faster.

“Ohhh, yes. It would be a special gift my King. Just for you.” Thistle said gruffly, his valve panel sliding away as he inserted his digits into himself.

Megatron grunted, the idea of being watched making him shiver slightly as he began to slam his hips into his mate. “Unnn, Orion! UHHHHHH… Frag, I wish I could see us! I wish I could see you arched against my frame as I… Uhhhh, as I pound into you, and play with your spike. Would you like to see that love?”

Orion gasped, his intake hanging open as Megatron both thrust into him faster and faster but also jerked him off wildly. Much like his mate the image of what they looked like in that moment played through his processor, and with that image he moaned louder. “Y-yesss, arrrrgh… Megatron, I… I am close. I UNNNNNN! Yes! YES! M-more, MORE! FASTER LOVE! FRAG MEEE!”

As Orion’s movements became more frantic in his arms Megatron held tight across the mech’s chest, his own hips grinding against the mech as his charge grew. Off to the side he could hear Thistle begin to moan as well, the other flyer obviously reaching his end soon too.

The King roared as he moved, his thrusts now desperate and loud, the clangs of their plating filling his quarters. All he could smell was their mixed arousals, and the room was filled with the sounds of wet squelches, fans whirling and a melody of moans and whimpers. “Orion… Frag… I, I love, unnnn… I love you! UHHHHHHH!”

Orion held tight to the arm that held him, his frame jerking with every thrust of his love. He looked down, watching as Megatron’s huge servo stroked him faster and faster, his venting matching the speed of thrusts and jerks when finally his charge grew too much and with an echoing scream, he climaxed once more. “UUUUNNNNN! MEGATROOON! UHHHHGHHHH!”

The King felt his love pull him in tight, swallowing his length and tugging it deep as the smaller mech gasped, his frame sinking lower as the spike inside him popped through to its hidden chamber. Megatron lasted only a moment after that, his frame filling heavily with transfluid before unconsciously, unknowingly erupting it all into the mech that rode him. “UUUUUUUUNNNNN! GODS! ORRRRIONNNN!” He bellowed, his optics flickering on and off as he filled his love. Wave after wave of transfluid spurted from him, his lover’s always thin waist bulging out as the life giving fluid filled him.

“UUUUGH! MEAGATRON!” Orion cried out, his servos dropping as they fell to his swelling chassis. He rubbed the plating as it continued to grow, his optics shuttering and own spike exploding from the extra pressure. “UUUUUNNNNN! YESSSS! FILL MEEEE!”

Thistle nearly fainted as he watched Orion be filled so completely, his valve clenching tightly as the Rat’s spike twitched once, twice before spraying out wildly, his juices covering the bedding in front of him, the King’s servo, and even some of the wall at the head of the berth.

Finally all three mechs came to their end, each venting madly, their frames trembling as they came down from their overloads.

Megatron groaned, feeling weak after having such a strong climax, and as he pulled out of Orion he was amazed as none of his juices poured out from the mech. It was as if the poor mech’s systems took all of what he had expelled and kept it greedily within, unfortunately that meant the little mech was stuck with his swollen midsection and would be for a bit.

Megatron turned his mate, his optics widening as he saw how much liquid he had filled his love with. “Oh Orion, I am so sorry love. I didn’t mean to…”

His words fell on deaf audials though as Orion whimpered weakly, his frame near limp as the King shifted him to his back. Megatron vented out worriedly, his concern for his mate growing as Orion fell immediately into recharge. **_He has already slept so much! What did I do!? I didn’t mean to… What did I do!? Why isn’t it coming out! HOW CAN I…_**

Thistle swooned next to him, the artist closing his panel as he smiled tiredly up at the panicking King but the Drifter’s smile faltered at the fearful look in the larger mech’s optics. “Sweetie, what is it? Why do you look so…”

“I don’t know! I, this has happened before but it always came out! What… I didn’t know! What do I do!? Why is he so tired!? I didn’t want to hurt him! DID I HURT HIM!?” Megatron asked desperately, his servos shaking as he rubbed his love’s helm lightly only to pause as Thistle chuckled gently next to him.

“Ohhh, you two are so adorable. He is alright sweetie! His frame is just adjusting to the Carrier program. Means he will be tired for a bit, but don’t worry! AND, it is a good thing it isn’t coming out! Means he has a good chance at having a healthy sparkling.” The artist said kindly, rubbing the King’s shaking arm as he looked up at him.

“Wh-what? Carrier… WHAT!?” The King sputtered out, his worry now going from terror to shock. He looked down at Thistle, his processor trying to understand what the mech was talking about. “C-carrier… But how, we… I mean. How do you know!? We just bonded last…” Suddenly Megatron froze, his spark freezing as he realized what he had said.

Thistle merely smiled up at him. “Your secret is safe with me, sweetie. As for being certain of him being sparked, I am not, but I have seen many mechs and femmes carry and know the signs of early development for the creators.”

He smiled as he looked down at Orion, the smaller mech was sleeping soundly, a small smile on his faceplates as he snuggled into the bedding around him. “See, look at him, feel him in your spark. He is alright.” Thistle said softly, patting the King’s arm as he walked off to gather the tools he would need.

Megatron tried to still the chaos in his spark, but the idea of Orion possibly being sparked just filled him with even more worry.  There was so much going on now, and if Orion began to show…

He growled at the thought, his servo rubbing the mech’s distended plating hungrily as he thought of Orion being filled with his young, but at the same time. **_We, we aren’t ready for this. If, if someone notices… A slave never carries unless they are a breeder and so many know about us already so, so to keep him safe I would either have to send him away or… Or…_**

“Or announce my bonding with him.” The King whispered, sitting heavily back on his legs as he rubbed his faceplates roughly. **_Ohhh, Primus. What do I do? I didn’t mean for it to… To get to this point. How, how do I… What do I do?_**

He sighed, understanding Orion’s earlier fear and that was just from being bonded. **_How long does gestation take? I forget, five months? So, if I sent him away for that long and then claimed the sparkling to be from Starscream, but what if it is a grounder!? Ohhhh… FRAG IT!_**

His servos fisted as he grated his denta together. He was tired of hiding damnit! He was a King, and his people could either accept who he was or frag themselves! But, if they didn’t…

Thistle came back in, his optics dimming as they scanned over the worried King, and his spark went out to the mech. “You know, you have far more allies outside of these walls than in them, King Megatron.” The artist said as he set his paints out. “Maybe, just maybe you should consider a life on the outside? Yes, you have luxuries and glitter here, but is that what you truly want?”

Megatron lifted his heavy helm, his red optics looking to the mech next to him as fear whirled in his spark. “None of this compares to Orion.” He said sternly, his servo rubbing his love’s helm once more as his spark hammered within him. “I, I was hoping to ask for Starscream’s servo. I had hoped it would be that easy. The Prince, he loves Orion as well and we could… We could protect…” He moaned miserably, his faceplates scrunching as he tried to still his racing thoughts. “I love him… I love him and the world hates us.” He said grimly, his frame shaking with his fury when he felt Thistle’s servo rub his arm once more.

“There is so much more out there, King Megatron. So many have heard of your story and it has inspired such movements, the likes of which I have never seen. They even say the Prime has started to move!” The Drifter looked down, his faceplates blushing before rising once more. “The fact that I am even trusting you with this information means something, truly.” He said nervously and Megatron turned to him in surprise.

“The Prime? He is still, still functioning!?” He exclaimed, his spark lifting as he thought about what that could mean for him and Orion. “He, do you think he would want to… Maybe he would accept our help!? I, how do I contact him!? Perhaps if he, if he heard our story…”

Thistle laughed, his optics glittering as he nodded. “They say he is a very honorable mech. I bet if you were to contact him, he would offer an alliance in a moment, and then you and Orion would have more allies. As it is King Megatron, Silverbolt is also an honorable mech, and he has been working us all through your castle, seeing who is loyal, and who isn’t.”

Megatron frowned, not upset with the merchant’s inquiries but at his own lack of seeing how deep things were, how dark. “A-and?” He asked hesitantly but he felt he knew the answer already.

“Captain Sunstorm is a good mech, Ratchet has some sway with your slaves as he has helped so many, but there are many against you. In fact, if it were not for King Overlord we aren’t certain you wouldn’t have lost Orion already.” The artist said darkly, his normally flamboyant demeanor deflating as he looked between Orion and Megatron.

He turned his helm then, his optics blazing as they looked up at the King. “Overlord is not to be trusted, King Megatron. If you believe nothing else from me sweetie, believe that. Please, for Orion’s sake, and yours.”

Megatron blinked at the mech, his spark frozen as he remembered the first time Overlord appeared. He remembered Starscream’s warning, and the look of fear that came across the other mech’s faceplates as his Sire approached and yet the visiting King had been so kind. Kind to him, but more importantly he had been kind to Orion.

“But, he…” The King started yet Thistle’s faceplates mirrored Starscream’s the day Overlord appeared and he quieted.

“Just be aware, my King. You are a good mech, as is Orion and terrible beings enjoy terrorizing wondrous things.” Thistle said sullenly, his helm dipping as he stared at the destruction that surrounded them. “You and your love are an incredible, albeit tragic story. You feel you only have one another but that is not, NOT true. I love my troupe and will fight with all I have to help them grow, thrive and live. And, and that you have bonded with a Rat shows me, shows many just how ready you are for change, as many of us are my King.”

Megatron sighed, his spark racing with all the mech had said, his revelations about the possibility of Orion being sparked, and what all of this could mean for the future. “I, I will have to think on all of this. For now nothing is certain, but I promise to not take what you have said lightly.” He said darkly, his optics going to Orion once more. “I have been foolish enough when it has come to Orion’s safety, and I do not wish to be caught so off-guard again. Alright, I need to, to gather my helm. There is a royal luncheon and I need to attend.”

He forced himself off the berth, his servo lingering on Orion’s helm for a moment more before turning from the smaller mech and looking to Thistle. “Thank you for keeping an optic on him Thistle. Once the cleaning crew is gone you are free to leave, I have already told Orion not to leave, and I pray he listens. Umm, I am sorry for exhausting him.” He said quietly, a deep blush forming on his faceplates as he remembered their earlier romp, “Do you think you can work on him while he rests?”

Thistle chuckled, winking as he moved his tray of paints on the berth. “Pfft, you doubt my skill, King Megatron? If I can paint half drunk, belligerent, and overweight royals, a sleeping beauty should be easy to work with. No complaints that way either.” He said with another laugh.

Megatron smiled back at him, his nervous optics falling to Orion as he turned to walk away but the artist stopped him. “Oh, do you have any ideas on colors, King Megatron?” The artist asked thoughtfully and Megatron nodded quickly in response.

“Yes, I have this bracelet, and that loin cloth.” He said excitedly, working his way through the destruction to Orion’s Pet berth to grab the moon bracelet. “Phenx is making a similar piece, though I do not know what kind of jewelry, not yet.” 

Thistle whistled as he looked over the piece the King handed him, his optics growing soft as he peered up at the larger mech. “You really do love him, don’t you?”

Megatron set his dermas in a straight line, his optics blazing with truth as he nodded. “With all my spark.” He said in a moment, his voice loud and clear, and the artist fanned himself at the display.

“I will make him stunning, King Megatron, just as he deserves to be, oh… Do you know where his collar is though? Best that once the cleaning crew arrives he has it on.” The smaller flyer said as he looked around the room.

Megatron felt his shoulders slump as he moved to where Orion had pulled the breakaway collar off of him last night and he picked it up begrudgingly before handing it to the other mech. “Here is the wretched thing, thank you for reminding me.” He laughed slightly as he scanned over the other mech. “If you ever give up being an artist you are more than welcome to become an advisor for me, you seem to have a knack for surviving in this terrible system, even more so than I can.”

Thistle laughed, waving his servo at the King as he shook his helm. “Me in politics? Bless my spark, I wouldn’t wish that nightmare on any mech. I thoroughly enjoy my bohemian lifestyle, King Megatron. I would much rather be free, than powerful.”

Megatron sighed heavily thinking of his love. “Some mechs have neither freedom nor power.” He said quietly, the artist moving in close as he grabbed the King’s servo gently in his own.

“Well, that is exactly what we aim to fix isn’t it, Megatron?” Thistle asked, specifically leaving out the mech’s noble title.

The King smirked at him, his servo going to the mech’s shoulder as he nodded, “That we are, Thistle. That we are.”

……………………………

Overlord vented out as he laid Ironhide’s frame down in his faraday cage aboard his ship, his shoulder slick with the other mech’s energon as he backed away and shut the door.

He had made it through the lower levels of the castle easily after he had finished with his time with the other mech, the only few that found him were now under his influence anyways, so they merely bowed in silence as he carried the bleeding, moaning frame to the docking area.

He had had to wait a few kliks for the hanger to clear from some of the visiting guest but now that it was early afternoon most of the royals were already within the castle. Once the room was cleared he had walked unhindered up into his ship, whistling as he placed the mech into his cage, and moving to the wash room to clean the evidence of violence from his frame.

Once he was done with that, he put his best smile on as he exited, intent on making an early appearance at the luncheon when he heard a yell come from the entrance to the hanger and he rolled his optics in frustration as none other than that annoying slave Chroma came running towards him.

**_Only a little while long and then I can be done with her forever._** He reminded himself as he smiled at the approaching femme.

“Ahhh, beautiful. I was hoping to be able to speak to…” He started, his voice deep and welcoming but as she neared, her optics wide and vents ragged from running he fell quiet. **_What could have her so worked up!? Am I going to need to change my plans?_**

“King Overlord I have some…” Chroma said brokenly, her optics looking around them frantically before continuing. “I have some dire news!” She hissed out, her servos clasping in front of her chest as she looked at him.

Overlord frowned, his ever controlled spark jumping a bit as he peered over the distraught femme. **_It is fine, whatever has occurred can be rectified, can be fixed. You have plenty of contingency plans, and all is too far ahead for now, nothing can stop you._**

“Yes my dear?” He asked, with a gentle smile. “Would you like to speak to me on my ship?” He suggested and she nodded desperately. He smiled wider, his own optics searching around them as he led her up the long ramp and brought her into one of the more secluded halls.

“Very well, what has you so concerned, lovely one?” He asked softly, just wishing the femme would spit it out so he could move along with his plans or whatever he may have to fix because of her news. Of course, given _who_ the news was coming from it probably wasn’t _that_ important anyways, it is not like she had any sway where important things happ…

“King Megatron and the Rat bonded!” She said suddenly, her frame shaking fearfully as she did so.

Overlord shook his helm, not quite sure what she had said, or not quite believing it anyways. “What… What? Speak up femme.” He said angrily, the slave backing away as he growled at her.

Chroma swallowed hard, her fear increasing as Overlord’s faceplates grew dark. “Ummm… King Me-Megatron and, and the R-Rat ummm…”

“THEY WHAT!?” The King asked loudly, his hulking frame stepping heavily towards her as she whimpered.

“Well they, I was in the room and saw that they…” She started again trying to remind herself not to be afraid of this King, he was going to help them all! He had always been kind, the King they deserved! He, out of all mechs, could help her Master back to the right path, couldn’t he?

“OVERLOOOOORD! YOU FRAGGER! YOU MONSTER! LET ME OOOUT! DON’T YOU TOUCH MY BOOOY!” A scream ripped through the halls of the ship, and Chroma’s optics went wide at the wretchedly broken sound of it. She looked up to the King who merely sighed and lifted his servo to his comm unit.

“Have someone quiet our guest. I am trying to have a civil conversation.” He muttered, his optics blazing as they looked down at the terrified femme.

Chroma could hardly vent as the screams continued from somewhere deep in the ship, her frame jumping as she then heard arguing and some loud bangs before all became quiet once more. **_Oh my… Wh-what was th-that!? Who does he have in…_**

“You were saying, lovely?” The King asked gently, his servo going under her chin as he turned her helm back to him.

She stared up at him, her optics flickering slightly in fear as she trembled before him. “King, Orion… b-bonded….” She stuttered out, almost unconsciously even as her spark and processor began screaming that something was very, very wrong.

The King narrowed his optics, his servo falling from her chin as he stepped back. “They bonded?” He said thoughtfully, more to himself than anyone before his fiery optics fell back on her and she had to stop from yelping at their intensity. “You are certain of this lovely one? You must be certain.”

The way he said his last sentence sounded more like a threat than a gentle suggestion, and she nodded jerkily in response.

Overlord vented in deeply, his processor racing as he calculated how this would affect his plans. **_Bonded. A King and a Rat. Is nothing SACRED anymore!? Fragging Megatron, you filth. It is one thing to fuck a grounder but to bond with one? You have fallen far lower than I ever thought possible. I am ashamed and disgusted by this revelation, but how can I use it?_**

He forced himself to look past his revulsion and use the tools he had. If they had bonded that would mean their bond could reach many places, which was a problem. If Orion were to become scared in the wrong place Megatron would know in an instant. He would have to get the boy to him through unassuming means, and keep him some where…

He looked over his shoulder to where he knew Ironhide now stayed, a smile growing on his faceplates. **_Well, it will be a change of plans, but perhaps one for the better? Work with what you have mech._**

He turned back to the traitorous femme, his smile growing as he looked at her, “I think I shall have a talk with young Orion, my dear. Is there any way you could ask him to meet me… Meet me in the Archives? Tell him my heir has arrived, I am certain he would be excited to speak with him as well.”

As he stepped closer he lifted his servo to caress her trembling lips. “Do you think you could do that for me, lovely? Then, I would like you to stay on the ship. I would be honored if you would return to Vos with me, especially after you have been such a wonderful help here. You have been so brave for your fellow slaves. I am awed by the strength you possess, the you spirit hold.”

He leaned in close, his optics burning with false desire as he looked deeply into her now still and awe struck optics. “You are a gift that deserves to be shown your true worth.” He said huskily before lowering his helm and kissing her dermas lightly.

Chroma moaned under his touch, her earlier fears pushing back as the King kissed her so lovingly. **_He thinks I am worth something! He sees what I am trying to do! I just want to help, I want to help my King and my people and no one understands that but him…_**

When the King pulled back he smiled broadly at the femme’s blushing cheeks and heightened vents and he knew, he had her.

“I, I will get him, King Overlord. Orion has been wanting to see the Prince for, for some time now anyways so…” She vented in, gathering herself after such an incredible embrace. “So I am certain he will be happy to follow.”

Overlord nodded, rubbing her cheek softly before standing tall once more. “Excellent, lovely one. I shall await you in the Archives. I have some things to attend to first though, so if you make it there before me will you, could you wait for me?” He asked meekly, watching as the femme’s knees trembled as she nodded.

“Wonderful.” He said as he stepped back, gently kissing the back of her servo as he led her off the ship.

The two of them made their way back to the hanger, and only a few guards looked their way as they exited. Most of them were those Overlord had already gathered for himself, and merely nodded as he walked by them leading one King Megatron’s highest slaves out of his ship, only a few scowled at the unusual sight.

The King stopped before the hallway that led to the higher portion of the castle, kissing the femme’s servo once more before letting her go. “I will wait for you my dear one.” He said lustfully, bowing to her before moving into the lower section of the castle.

She squealed quietly, running off to do what he asked of her, and as she disappeared the King chuckled at her pathetic need of him. He shook his helm, focusing on what he had to do now. It was time to bring all of his new followers up to date on what was going to occur tonight. Many of them may still be slightly hesitant, but now that he had Megatron’s bond as a bargaining chip as well, his confidence in their commitment to him soared.

**_Megatron, you lovesick fool. You have no idea what you have just weakened yourself with. Oh well, if this is the route I must take, so be it. No mech is above this system, and I will not have you, some young runt pulling eons of law and order apart so you can mate with a bottom feeder… The fact that you don’t even know he is a Prime makes your act even more deplorable…_ **

He grunted in disgust as he made his way to the prisons. He needed to focus, it was nearly the afternoon, he still needed to make it to the luncheon, he needed to contact his convoy, and also check in with Shockwave. There was too much to do to get side tracked.

**_First set the pieces, then bait the trap, and then spring it. Everything is working out far better than I could have imagined, and with this new piece of information I shall hold even more sway over the people. It is all going perfe…_ **

The King stopped for a moment, aware of what he was just about to think and he cursed himself for it. Nothing _ever_ went _perfectly,_ and to think so means you have missed something, but _what_?

His optics narrowed as he continued to walk, his processor reeling as he considered anything he could have missed, any unknown that could spring up but nothing came to mind and in a way, that worried him more.

He had great control over the slaves, guards, and many soldiers that were under Megatron. He had Ironhide in his clutches, would soon have Orion. He had his convoy awaiting his orders; all of his pieces would know their places for the ball. Even Magnus would be on his way soon enough. Everything fit, everything was set, everything was…

**_Perfect…_ **

Fear and uncertainty slithered through his spark and processor then, his optics blazing as a keen sense of ignorance filled him. Was he forgetting something? Was there some glaringly important factor that he was overlooking!?

The King growled, that nagging sense of doubt haunting him more and more as he walked. **_No, I have this, and I can work with changes, just as I am now. Nevermind the last contingency plan that is set. If everything else falls apart, I at least have that._**

Remembering his final plan helped ease his spark and he vented out as relief filled him. No, it wasn’t an honorable plan, but it would get what he needed done, it not messily. For in the end, if it all fell to scrap and nothing went as planned, he would at least be certain that if he could not have the lineage of the Primes…

**_No one would._ **


	36. Early Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is where timing comes into place like WHOA! Let's say this chapter happens... All of the parts occur around 11:00 a.m. Earth time. We visit numerous situations all happening at the same time. I hope it makes sense.

**_…………………………………………_ **

Ratchet vented in wearily. It was early in the day and yet already there were numerous grounders coming to him for check-ups. It wasn’t unusual for a big event to have such a rush, the stuck up slaves making sure to be in the best of health as well as have their paint buffed and plating glossed, but it didn’t make his life any easier.

He finally sent them all away, exclaiming that he had more important medical duties to attend to, and they scampered away from the grumpy medic with a chorus of squeals. He grumbled to himself as he gathered Ironhide’s treatments feeling bad that he hadn’t made his normal time to go see the mech, but with all of the distractions he hadn’t found the time.

He sighed, gathering his bag as he headed out into the lower halls, he would go see the Ironhide in a moment, but first had to contact Captain Sunstorm to let him know that he would be out of the med bay and on King Megatron’s personal request. He needed to make it to the higher levels before he could comm the mech and as he neared the door to the cryptic lab he felt a sliver of worry slip into his spark.

He had been hearing some strange things come from the lab recently, but with him just being a lowly slave he had no right, no power to investigate so he would normally just hang his helm and scurry past whenever he heard the odd noises, but today… Today’s screams were loud, wretched, and terrifyingly familiar. **_Soundwave!?_**

He stepped closer to the door his servos shaking around the med kit he held as he listened to the brutal noises that escaped from the lab. It was definitely the King’s personal guard screaming in there, and to hear the mech’s ruined vocalizer screech so terribly, and the constant bangs that accompanied those screams, it froze the medic.

**_What, what do I do!? Do I ignore it!? Do I just walk past? WHAT DO I DO!?_ **

If it was something he shouldn’t see or something sensitive he interrupted he knew he would be in for a beating. For a slave to invite himself in without permission went against sooo many rules, nevermind who now occupied the lab.

Shockwave terrified the medic. The scientist was sick as they come, and being anywhere near the mech made the medic’s plating crawl. So, so was he just going to, to walk in on… On WHAT!?

Another round of screams started, the King’s guard screeching wildly, madly behind the pitted door as Ratchet stood right outside of it trembling. **_I can’t… I need to leave it… Just, just…_**

He heard whimpers sound as well, coming from some other mech, or creature, and Ratchet vented out heavily. There was so much pain going on in that room how could he, a medic, just ignore it all? Even if he ran for help, would everything just be so much worse by the time that helped arrived?

He swallowed painfully, his servo trembling terribly as he reached for the knob. **_Oh Primus, please don’t make me regret this. I just want to help… Please…_**

With a turn and a klik the door opened, the medic venting once, twice before inhaling deeply and stepping into whatever nightmare awaited him.

He took only two steps in, the door sliding shut behind him as he gaped at the scene before him, his spark hammering in terror.

**_Holy Primus… What did I just get myself into?_ **

**_…………….._ **

“ARRRRR****RRRRG***GHHHHHH****! HAAA***TE YOOO**UUUU!”  Soundwave’s broken, ragged, wrenching screeches filled the lab, his frame slowly becoming covered in Shockwave’s energon when suddenly a light erupted from the doorway, and his wild optics looked up blearily. He roared loudly, his servos set to attack whomever he needed to at this point when he heard a soft, soothing voice fill his audials.

“Ohhh… Okay… We… You gotta calm down kid, ok?” Ratchet said nervously, his servos lifted submissively as he neared Soundwave’s shaking form.

“HURT! HURT! HURT SPARKLINGS! **SOOOOUNDWAAAAVE’S** ….” Soundwave shrieked, his shaking servo rising to the medic, his optics wide and desperate as he pointed the dripping scalpel towards the medic.

“I believe you kid, I do… But you gotta… You need to calm down, okay? How… How can I help?” Ratchet asked, a small smile on his faceplates even as his optics scanned over Shockwave’s frame in horror.

“Help… Help… Help sparklings… Help Soundwave’s… Mirage!?” Soundwave grated out, his trembling frame rising over the mech he had mutilated, energon dripping from him like rain.

“Mirage? Ok, ok… Let me help Soundwave, ok? I… I dunno what I can do, but…” Ratchet said softly, his spark aching for the youngling. “But I am willing to try, alright?”

Soundwave keened, and laughed at the same time. He had screwed up so wretchedly, killing his Master, the coding was burning through his frame like acid now that he had calmed slightly, and he dropped to the floor, jerking wildly as a seizure hit him.

Soundwave was slightly aware of the medic trying to help him, he felt cool servos cover his frame, and roll him over, but now that he had attacked his Master… It was only agony.

“He-help… T-take care… Sp-sparklings… Mir-Mirage… In-interrogation room. Hel-help? P-please?” He choked out, his frame bending back wretchedly as the code ripped through it.

“I will… I will! But, but I don’t plan to lose you kid.” Ratchet said, his frame heaving as he plugged into the younger mech’s medical port.

Soundwave gasped at the connection, his bleeding optics looking towards the two cowering creatures that now occupied a corner of the lab. “I… Love… Love… You” He grated out, his frame shaking terribly.

Laserbeak squeaked, her frame flying over nervously to her Sire’s outstretched servo. “S**ir*e… L**ov**e.”

As he gasped and vented painfully, Soundwave found a moment to smile at his creations, his sparklings. Shockwave was sick, and Soundwave had no idea of the horrors his sparklings had gone through but through that monster he now got a chance to see his sparklings…

“S**ound**w*av**e… L**o**v**e…” He said weakly, his shaking servo reaching for the little creature beside him.

“Don’t give up kid! I won’t give up on you. Keep your slag together, ALRIGHT!?” Ratchet cried, his optics side glancing at the beasts next to him.

“W**ill li**ve…” Soundwave said brokenly, working though the damage the code inflicted upon his frame. **_I will live… I will…_**

Ratchet vented out as he tried to work through whatever wretched code he was seeing within the youngling. He had never seen anything like it and all of the commands within seemed barbaric and insane yet at the core of all of them lay a master key.

“Soundwave, Soundwave do you know where the key is? Do you know WHAT the Key is?” The medic asked desperately, his optics widening as the darker mech’s servo fell to the floor as he twitched, he was running out of time. Whatever was in the mech was killing him, and if Ratchet didn’t get it out, or find the Key for the coding, the mech was going to die.

“M*ast*er,” the odd cyber-cat creature said as he snarled at Shockwave, and Ratchet looked up fearfully at the bleeding mech.

“Master? Master of Soundwave? Holy frag.” He whispered. He pulled the cord from the flyer, and shifted over to Shockwave. The purple mech wasn’t moving but he was still functioning, and who knows what he might do to Ratchet if he found the stren…  **_No, don’t think of that. You are a medic first and foremost! Plug in, check the code then you can deal with everything else afterwards._**

For a slave to enter a room without permission, especially Shockwave’s lab, was suicide but he had put that aside as he entered, only to be shocked and horrified by what he found. Now, he needed to deal with the consequences of his _bravery_ and deal with whatever the frag _this_ was.

He knelt next to the silent mech, his optics watching for any signs of light that may burst to life in the mech’s optic as he carefully plugged into his medical port. **_Maybe I will find nothing? Maybe the beast just meant… Well, no. No, there is no way Shockwave could be Soundwave’s Master, he was a grounder and… Arrrgh, focus mech. Just see what is going on… What. The. Frag?_**

Ratchet vented out slowly as the scientist’s files came up, both horrified and awed by the sheer amount of alterations the mech had done to his _own_ coding. There were side files for increased memory capacity, there were files that listed alterations to heighten his pain tolerance, there were changes to his entire cerebral circuit boards. It was like the mech had hacked his own processor and rewritten everything he once was. **_Well, either he did, or someone else did. However it happened, it is the most impressive work I have ever seen._**

He worked through much of the data, searching for anything that resembled what was running rampant in Soundwave when finally he caught something. It was a huge file, marked as Project 15K. He opened some of it, again amazed at the intricacy and depth of the code yet there within it he was certain he would find the Key he needed.

He couldn’t pull it from the mech completely, but he could duplicate it for download, so he did, his optics going from Shockwave to Soundwave as the code was copied.

Shockwave was still not moving, the purple mech venting wetly as he sat propped against one of the berths in the room. Ratchet wasn’t certain if he would be able to save the mech after all of this nor was he certain he wanted to…

It was an awful thing for a medic to contemplate, allowing a patient to die on purpose, but given what he had seen within the mech, and just working through what he was downloading helped increase his disgust for the mech.

This code’s sole purpose was to infect and guarantee one mech’s absolute control of another or many if the code could survive in its host.  The bot infected would be unable to question their Master (the Key). They would do exactly as the Key instructed, from trivial things like speaking to far deeper and darker activities like forcing the bot to shut down when asked, hurt themselves if prompted and even off-lining themselves. It was twisted, it was dark, and it was like nothing Ratchet had ever witnessed.

It took absolute control from those it infected and even with Ratchet being a ‘slave’ he still had the ability to think, the ability to refuse in some sense. This, this wretched code took _everything_ , _anything_ the Master wanted from the mech it infected, and poor Soundwave seemed to be the victim of its evil.

The medic shivered, looking over the basic functions of the program as he shook his helm in disgust. It seemed the only way to get the program to stop attacking the other mech would require him to utilize the core programming and allow himself to become a second Key. He would have to become Soundwave’s new Master and that thought horrified him, but if he didn’t…

Finally the download finished and Ratchet hurried back over to Soundwave. The darker mech was venting terribly, his scarred faceplates pale as the ‘virus’ inside of him continued its attack. Ratchet vented uneasily as he followed the outlined instructions placed within the folder, allowing the Master coding to filter through his systems even as he shook at the thought of what he was doing.

“S*i**re,” the cyber-cat mewled out, lying against Soundwave to keep his chilling frame warm. He wasn’t absolutely certain about the mech but he understood a bond, and the bond he held with this poor, broken, dying mech was dwindling.

Ratchet felt for the poor creature but he needed to stay focused even though he hated what he was doing. He opened the right pathways, allowing his I.D. to take over where Shockwave had left his signatures, rewriting every path to strip the scientist from his control of the mech and move it over to him.

**_Arrrgh ,Primus. I know what I am doing is wrong, but I can work through removing it all after I save the kid._ **

He shuddered as the code slithered through him, but he was happy as he watched the other mech’s trembling start to slow down, and his vents grow even. “There ya go kid, just vent and relax.” Ratchet said kindly, only to stare in horror as Soundwave frame immediately did as he instructed.

“Oh frag it! I am sorry kid! I didn’t mean to… Arrrgh. I gotta get a handle on this slag.” He muttered, rubbing at his faceplates as his control of the mech finally finished and he pulled his cord from Soundwave’s medical port.

Soundwave vented brokenly, his frame still twitching now and then as the world came back into focus around him. He wasn’t dead. That was the first thing he noticed as well as an odd sense of relief although he wasn’t certain why. He groaned, rolling to his back to find the medic Ratchet sitting over him.

“R-Ratchet?” He asked wearily, his optics threatening to close as exhaustion coursed through his frame.

“Hey kid, ok… Umm… The code inside you, it was killing you and, and…” The medic hung his helm, his guilt and disgust at having to take over as the Key was making him feel sick. “I had to transfer control over to me. I am so sorry, kid! I am so sorry, but you were dying, and I didn’t know what else to do!” Ratchet finished in a rush, his optics blazing with his anger at the entire situation, but Soundwave just looked at him quietly.

“Soundwave appreciates.” The tired dark mech said, patting the troubled medic on his leg as he tried to sit up.

Ratchet extended his arms, helping to lift the mech. “I, I have skipped over some of the … Of the commands. I hereby nullify any previous requests or demands from your previous Masters, Soundwave.”

The lithe mech trembled, his frame and processor reeling as the invisible shackles that had held him for so long were loosened. Yes, the medic now had control over him, could manipulate him, use him as the others did, but as he looked up into the older mech’s faceplates and only saw shame and worry there he felt his spark ease. “Thank you…”

Ratchet lifted his helm, his blue optics scanning over the poor mech’s ruined faceplates until they rose to Soundwave’s optics and he felt his spark clench at the tears he found there. “I am so sorry he did this to you, kid. It is sick and twisted, and I hate that I now have that power over you but I promise… I swear, I don’t want it and once we get through all this slag I will…”

Suddenly Soundwave vented out, his spark hammering as everything that had gotten him to this point became clear once more. “Megatron, trouble! Orion Prime! Mirage, sparklings!” He looked down, forcing himself to ease the chaos in his spark as he pulled towards the two sad sparks before him.

“Soundwave Sire, Soundwave not hurt, never hurt Ravage or Laserbeak.” He said gently, lifting his servo out to them as Ratchet blinked at what he had just said.

“Wait, King Megatron is in trouble? Orion… Orion and the Prime?” He asked, not wanting to interrupt whatever was happening between the younger mech and what could possibly, horrifically be his sparklings, but there was suddenly way too much on his shoulders.

“Soundwave, I am sorry for interrupting…” The medic started, watching as the beasts slowly made their way to the mech’s outstretched servo and rubbed against it. “But what do you mean by all of that?”

“Overlord coup. Megatron danger. Orion heir to Primacy. Mirage in interrogation room. Must… Must meet.” He said, smiling as his creations came closer, Laserbeak finding her way to the harness that covered his chest snuggling in close. He pat Ravage’s helm. “Must move little ones, strong?”

Ravage nodded, his tail flickering as he did so. “S*tron*g, Si*re.”

Ratchet shook his helm, all of this was far beyond what he had thought he was going to walk into, then again, he truly had no idea what it would all lead to, but this? “Soundwave, are those. Are those actually your, your sparklings?”

The darker mech grunted as he forced himself to stand. “Affirmative. Taken long ago. Shockwave, Shockwave keep. Place in frames.”

The medic’s optics widened not only because of the raw fury he felt in the darker mech’s field, but because of how truly twisted the scientist had become. “I… I see. Perhaps, perhaps I should check on the…”

“No time.” Soundwave said, already limping towards the lab’s door. He peered back to make sure Ravage was following him, and sure enough his sparkling followed him readily. In many ways he wished he could send them away with Ratchet, have him hide them until the nightmare that was brewing was over, but there was no way to promise their safety that way. Better to keep them with him for now.

Ratchet scrambled to follow after them, his thoughts as jumbled as ever. “Ok, so there is a coup, and you were coded yes? So you couldn’t explain to Megatr…”

“Explain with Mirage. Explain all.” Soundwave responded, his servo reaching out for Ravage as he held the other one across Laserbeak. The cyber… No, his _sparkling_ quickly, comfortably rubbed his helm under his digits with a purr, the little one’s spark eager to feel more of the bigger mech’s connection as they moved down the hall.

The medic nodded, his spark hammering as he followed. **_Oh Primus… This has become so much more than just a simple, albeit flawed inquiry._**

Ratchet stopped for a moment, looking back just as he got to the door to the lab, his optics lingering on the still functioning scientist. Was he going to do it? Just walk away from the mech and not offer him even the barest amount of help?

“Ratchet?” Soundwave called to him weakly, and Ratchet turned his helm, his optics scanning over the ruined family before him.

His spark ached as he looked over Soundwave’s scarred faceplates, he frowned at the way the mech couldn’t even stand up straight, obviously from his earlier seizures and who knows what other torture he had been through. He looked over the timid creatures that held Soundwave’s sparklings within them, and he felt his own spark grow cold. **_I won’t kill the fragger, but he doesn’t deserve my fragging help!  Sick monster can rot._**

The medic nodded to Soundwave, closing the door on the wretched scientist as he ran to catch up with the trio of bots. “Come on kid. You lead, I will help where I can.”

Soundwave nodded, his scarred faceplates forming a small sad smile. “Appreciation for medic.”

Ratchet scoffed. “Who knew we would be working together after so long of being Master and slave.”

Soundwave’s helm fell at that, his limping frame shivering as he thought of how he had treated the medic for so long, how he had treated so many. “Soundwave wrong. Never liked hurting. Soundwave want change.”

Ratchet smiled at the younger mech, moving to put his shoulder under the mech as he helped him walk. “Me too kid, me too.”

…………………….. ** _._**

“You are such a stupid _fragger!_ ” Lockdown hissed out, his helm shaking as he paced along the hall that held the interrogation rooms. “You stupid, stupid…”

“We are all aware of Jazz’s mistake, Lockdown.” Prowl said gruffly, his optics narrowing as he peered at the older mech. “You panicking is helping nothing.”

“How was Ah’ supposed to know some mech be checking the rooms!? Ah’ didn’t know what ta do! You can all back off!” Jazz spat out as he looked over the unconscious guard for the hundredth time.

He had merely been wasting time out in the hall, preferring it to the stuffy chained filled room they had all crowded in when this stupid fragger had just walked in! The two had stared at one another for a klik, each blinking in their surprise when the guard had quickly raised his servo to alert others and Jazz jumped him.

It had been a quick scuffle. The guard knew how to stand and stare at slag all day but Jazz was a survivor of the wastes, he knew how to take a mech down when need be. Of course, he didn’t think of the circumstances of knocking the mech out until after he was down.

“You should have at least kept him conscious, now his team is going to be wondering where he is!” Lockdown bemoaned, the larger mech offering no other help than his complaints.

“AGAIN,” Prowl growled out, surprising even his love in his ferocity. “We are well aware of what this means, Lockdown. But thank you for stating the obvious.” The white mech huffed, shaking his helm as his processor reeled. “The real question is, what now?”

“Well so far Mirage hasn’t spotted his mate, or old mate, yet… We can’t really go walking through the castle till he gets back here, right?” Hoist asked, his own spark hammering as he paced as well. To him it just felt like they were all sitting cyber-ducks waiting to be shot at or discovered any moment now.

“Not yet.” Prowl said as he stood and walked to the door at the end of the hall. He pressed his helm to it but couldn’t hear much except the occasional pede step of a passing bot. Mirage was on the outside, invisible as he kept watch for his contact. The small group all wished they had thought about keeping him out there before the guard situation occurred but in hindsight, what could they really do?

If another bot came looking for the unconscious guard they would just have to shut that one up as well. They had no real idea where to go, or how to get to the King without help so they were stuck, they were screwed.

Jazz groaned, standing and leaning heavily against the wall next to his lover. “What do ya think Prowl? Did we just sign up for a suicide mission?” He asked quietly, his servo reaching out for his mate, and the white mech grasped his eagerly.

“Well, we knew it would be a sort of suicide mission in the end anyways.” Prowl answered with a sigh, his frame leaning against the other mech’s heavily. He tilted his helm up to his love’s, his optics dimming slightly. “I am sorry I volunteered you for it, Jazz. This is all my fault.” He said with a small sad grin on his faceplates, but Jazz merely scoffed at him.

“Ya kiddin me, sexy? Ah’ ain’t gonna let you walk into this pit hole alone! Frag that. Life wouldn’t have no meaning without you, ya know?” The black and white mech said with a smirk, and Prowl chuckled at his mate.

“How do you smile through everything, Jazz?” He asked, his helm leaning into the other mech’s shoulder easing his worries just for a moment as he reveled in the other mech’s comforting and familiar field.

“Ah’ don’t smile at everything, lover. Just know there is way too much bad slag out there. Gotta find some smiles when ya can mech, never know when it could be ya time to fall. Ah’d like to know Ah’ went out trying my fragging best to enjoy whatever time Ah’ had, especially when it comes to you.” Jazz frowned suddenly, his spark aching as he scanned over his love. “Listen, Prowl… Ah’ been thinking. Ah’ know we wanna wait till slag is all peaceful and such, but from the look of things that ain’t happening _any_ time soon so… So it we survive this Ah’… Ah’ wanna bond with ya.”

Prowl’s optics widened, his spark hammering as he looked into Jazz’s visor. “Jazz,” He started, his voice low so the others couldn’t hear them but the older mech’s seemed busy conversing, or arguing between themselves further down the hall. “I don’t know, Jazz. This could very well just be the beginning to an even more complicated journey. Who knows what is going to happen after this.”

The darker mech grunted, his dermas twisting into an angry smile. “Ah’ know! That is the fragging point lover, and ya know what!?  Ah’ just don’t care! Slag it mech, we could die today! How long we gonna wait for the world to be ready for us? Ah’ say frag it and let’s just bond. The world ain’t waiting for no mech, especially not us. Ah’ mean, look at Orion. Look at what he’s fighting for. At least we ain’t no King and slave.” He moved in closer to his love, his servo rising to slid his visor up as his dim optics looked at his love. He couldn’t see very well, but he wanted his love to see how serious he was in his request.

“Ah’ love you, and only you Prowl. Ya got my spark, and Ah’ don’t wanna give up any more time between us. I. Love. You.” He said sternly, but lovingly. “Please don’t make me regret never sharing my spark with ya, lover.”

Prowl vented in, his optics scanning his mate’s. He had seen his love’s true optics only a servo full of times in their short lives. Normally the mech felt too uncomfortable to reveal their dim, sickly flickering light when others were around, and that he was nearly completely blind without his visor, it made him vulnerable in an instant. So, so to see him now, his optics wide, hopeful and on display with every ounce of truth that he spoke of, it reminded the white mech just why he loved the bot so fragging much.

“You are such a ridiculous romantic, Jazz.” Prowl muttered out, but gripped the other mech’s servo tighter. “Alright, don’t die today and maybe, _maaaaybe_ I will consider bonding with you.”

The smile that overtook the black and white mech’s faceplates then was as goofy as it was endearing, and Prowl felt his spark skip at the sight. “Ah’ gotcha! No dying and then boom baby, some sweet, sweet loving!”

Prowl blushed, elbowing the other mech as he laughed. “You are impossible, Jazz. How I came to love a mech as simple as you still amazes me.”

“Simple!?” Jazz exclaimed, his bared optics looking hurt. “Ah’ can show you just how simple I am once I get ya legs up over my… Ummmmff.” He coughed out as his mate elbowed him in his chassis, and he scowled at the mech, or where he assumed the mech was, every klik of not having his visor on strained his optics more and more.

“Jazz…” Prowl warned, lifting his servos up to pull his love’s visor back down.

Once the piece was back in place and his optics cycled back into focus Jazz smiled. He moved in close his dermas brushing against the side of his mate’s helm as he whispered. “Pfft, simple. Well who needs to have a big processor when ya got a big…”

Prowl was about punch his adorable, irritating lover right in his aforementioned sweet spot when the door to the hall suddenly opened and all of them froze, only to vent in relief as nothing entered and gently closed the door behind it.

All of the mechs looked up expectantly, their optics wide as they waited for Mirage to appear but the mech stayed hidden as he strangled out a “We are FRAGGED!”

Prowl moved past his love, his optics narrowing at he peered into the empty space where the mech should be. “What is it Mirage!? What is wrong?”

“Ariel, Megatron’s Gold is coming to check on the guard, and she has some femme with her! I heard um talking and ran back as fast as I could. They will be here any klik!” Mirage’s voice said nervously and suddenly all of them were near panicking.

“Frag it what do we do!?” Lockdown moaned out as he thought. All of the mechs instantly trying to figure out a plan when suddenly Jazz spoke up.

“Ah’, Ah’ gotta plan. But we need to hurry! Mirage, get back out there and knock on the door when they are close. You two, help Prowl drag the mech into the open room. Leave the door open and try ta hide behind it, one behind the chair as well. We ambush the femmes before they can run, but we gotta surround um first. Me and Mirage on this side, you three on that side.”

Lockdown scoffed at the mech, “And just where do you plan to hide out here mech?”

Jazz smirked at him before turning and with a jump bracing himself between both walls and shimming his way up to the ceiling. He grunted as he moved his pedes back some until his back was flush with the ceiling and he smiled down at the mechs. “Learn a thing or two about climbing out there in the wastes.”

Prowl smiled up at his love. “My little spider bot.” He shook his helm as he and Hoist gripped the guard’s shoulders and dragged him into the one open room, gently placing the moaning mech into the chair before scurrying to hide wherever they could.

Lockdown grumbled but followed them in the room and hid behind the door with Prowl, Hoist ducking behind the massive chair.

“We are all gonna die.” The larger mech said bitterly, but Prowl just stared at him flatly.

“Shut up, Lockdown. Remember, we just want to keep them from escaping, not hurt them. We are trying to get these bots to trust our good intentions, not have them gunning for us.”

The larger mech scoffed, “That is if these are some of the good ones!”

Prowl rolled his optics but didn’t reply and for a moment everything was silent. They waited there, each of their sparks thundering as they listened, and suddenly there was a light, hardly audible knock on the outer door and everyone tensed.

Prowl shuttered his optics as he heard the door open and two femmes voices could be heard chatting peacefully with one another. He opened his subspace, grabbing onto a long knife he had hidden there as he vented out slowly. **_Please don’t let them see Jazz, please let this work, let all of this work. I want to bond with you Jazz, I want to get as far from this slag as possible but for now… For now this is what we have to work through, and if this is what it takes to be with you… Frag, I will fight for it with all of my spark._**

**_……………_ **

Megatron sat at the head on the long table in the banquet hall, his smile bright and optics welcoming as the first of the royals began to file in. He looked perfectly calm, collected, _Kingly_  even while inside, he was a wreck.

He had tried to contact Soundwave once more, and got nothing, he had tried to contact Ariel, and got nothing, Chroma even… _Nothing._

**_Where the frag is everyone!?_ **

He nodded his whirling helm to another royal that sauntered up to him, the blue flyer bowing low as he was introduced to the King by his servant that was also a flight frame. Megatron welcomed them, almost snarling as the royal extended his servo for a kiss, but he bit back the bile that threatened to escape him and smiled brilliantly as he kissed the offered servo.

The blue mech giggled stupidly before moving off to find his seat, and still another idiot took his place. It was here, being surrounded by far more royals than he ever had been, that Megatron realized just how strange the noble bloodlines had become.

They were an uptight, snotty, entitled group of bots and their grip on reality only consisted of status, rumors, and wealth. **_Pathetic fraggers…_**

He groaned inwardly as an overdressed mech approached the opposite side of his table, the noble having so many ruffles surrounding him he could hardly walk. When the King discovered the mech was from the Crystal City he snorted. **_Of course, where else would such foolish adornments be considered anything less than exquisite?_**

He fought from laughing as the mech stumbled up to him, he just hoped the fragger wouldn’t trip and smash his helm against the table, though he had to admit it would be slightly amusing. He heard a few chuckles as the mech approached, and he turned his helm to find other potential suitors laughing at the mech and instantly he felt bad for the royal. **_Pompous filth…_**

Of course he had thought the mech looked ridiculous as well but at least he respected the mech enough not to show it. He frowned at the other potential mates before pushing back in his chair and standing as the puff ball approached.

Apparently his sudden movement terrified the mech, and with a yelp he tried to jump away only to start tilting to the side as he began to fall.

Megatron’s optics widened, immediately feeling awful for potentially adding to the mech’s troubles and quickly vaulted over the table, his arms reaching out just in time to catch the fluffy mech’s servo and pull him back to his pedes.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently just to have the mech he held stutter and gape at him.

“I… I… F-for-forgive…” The mech started, keenly aware at how close the King… THE KING was holding _him_ after leaping to _save_ HIM!?

Megatron titled his helm, uncertain if the mech was terrified or just wrong in the processor. He smiled, his optics going soft as he helped straighten the mech when he realized the awed silence that had suddenly come over the slowly filling banquet hall.

Half the bots there looked at the King’s display in awe and the other half with jealousy in their optics when one bot towards the back began to clap.

Megatron looked up as the bot approached, his own optics widening as he watched the one and only, self-proclaimed royal Queen Airachnid walk gracefully up to him.

The insecticon, or whatever she truly was, smiled as she walked her fangs glittering dangerously in the afternoon light. She was seemingly not at all bothered or affronted as many of the nobles around her hissed, or yelped at her presence, all of them getting out her way as she approached the now curious King.

“Well done, King Megatron.” She said in her deep yet sultry voice, her optics flashing as she bowed to him. “It would seem the rumors about you hold some validity.”

Just as Megatron was about to question what the femme meant one of the more obnoxious royals pushed through to the center of the crowd, his faceplates sneering as he scanned over the unperturbed femme. “Well look at this! A rare specimen indeed. I knew cleaning up that filth in the wastes would lead to pest problems in the kingdoms.” He scrunched his faceplates at her pretending to sniff in disgust. “I just didn’t realize how _big_ those pests could grow.”

To her credit Airachnid merely looked at the royal up and down as others around her laughed at her expense, Megatron though, he was fuming.

He smiled at the puff he held, steadying him on his pedes before stomping over to the overentitled royal and standing tall. “You _will_ respect my guests while in _my_ castle mech, do you understand?” He leaned down, his frame still towering over the now shaking royal. “And that means _every_ guest lest I care to rid myself of my own _pest_ problem. Are we clear, _Sir_?”

The mech gulped, his faceplates a bright blue as he looked between Airachnid and the furious King above him. “Umm… My Lord. She, she is hardly more than a Ra…”

“I have seen Rats display more decorum and respect than you _mech_. Do not sully my castle with your filthy intake.” Megatron hissed out, his optics blazing as he stared directly into the mech’s flickering optics. He knew what he was doing was asking for more trouble, but he had had enough of this slag.

He didn’t know how long it would be before the royals finally had enough of him, but for now this was _his_ kingdom and _his_ castle and he would be _damned_ before he allowed some worthless piece of slag get away with behavior like this.

“Of, of course my Lord. Forgive me.” The royals said as he bowed and walked stiffly away.

Megatron snorted in disgust, once more standing to his full height before making it over to where Airachnid stood watching him contemplatively.

“Forgive his behavior, and please understand his opinions in no way reflect my own, my Lady.” Megatron said, bowing slightly as he reached down and kissed her servo lightly.

Both _fluffy_ and the insecticon Queen smiled at him. “Your apology is unneeded King Megatron, though appreciated.” She said smoothly, bowing her helm in thanks. “I know my presence can make many uncomfortable.”

The King chuckled as he nodded his helm. “Then perhaps you often find yourself in the wrong company, my Lady?”

Airachnid narrowed her optics thoughtfully before laughing lightly. “Indeed, King Megatron. I would not disagree with that.”

“Come Lady Airachnid and… Forgive me, I did not catch your designation Sir.” He said respectfully to the puffy noble.

“Lord Spinel, Sire… From Crystal City, heir of Lord Citrine and Lord Eminence, heir of…” Lord Spinel continued his long line of lineage as Megatron and Airachnid listened patiently, the femme glancing at the King now and then with a small playful smile.

When the list of names was finally finished, some five kliks later, Megatron felt his shoulders finally cease tensing even though he didn’t recall having tightening them in the first place. “Very pleased to meet you both. I have heard much of the Crystal City though haven’t been there since the end of the war, and as for you Lady Airachnid, I have heard only rumors of your home. Come, sit with me and let us speak?”

Lord Spinel squeaked excitedly, his ruffles glittering as he hastened to move to the other side of the table and Megatron only shook his helm before extending his servo out to lead the femme around as well, much to the disgust of many of those that surrounded them.

The femme looked curiously at him as they walked, her lips pursed thoughtfully. “I must say King Megatron, when I was told of the new King and his honor I was doubtful. Thus when I then discovered his ball for his betrothal, I decided I had to come see for myself.”

Megatron peered down at her, his smile faltering just for a moment. “Yes, well we shall see how far that honor gets me, I suppose. Please, have a seat.” He said as he pulled a chair out for her and she gracefully took it.

He sighed, his spark heavy as he scanned over the scowls thrown his way when he felt a servo fall to his own and looked down to find Airachnid looking up at him, her optics soft. “Honor is a rare thing King Megatron, something far too many take for granted, or easily dismiss as weakness. Deceit can be useful but in a room of thieves who can you trust?”

Megatron scoffed, easing himself back into his seat as he righted the cubes of energon he had knocked over when he jumped for _floofy._

“Yes, but at least those that are deceitful know how to spot it.” He said wearily, uncertain why he felt so comfortable talking about these things to one of the most _despised_ femmes on the planet but then again, maybe it was because he wasn’t so far from her status these days.

He rubbed at his faceplates with his free servo, his spark aching as he thought of the chaos that was always just at the edges of his consciousness, his and Orion’s both.

Megatron laughed bitterly as he lifted his ornate cube of energon, his optics dimming as he glared at the dark purple liquid inside. “I swear sometimes I feel like platter of energon, merely awaiting to be devoured by beasts.”

The femme laughed, her optics flashing as she looked from his cube to him. “Well, perhaps you merely need a hive, you know they protect only the most potent energon out in the wastes? After all,” She said as she sipped at her own cube. “Even the greatest beasts cower before a swarm.”

Something in her voice forced the King to look at her more closely, his optics narrowing as she smiled pleasantly over her cube of energon and he smiled back, his optical ridge furrowing as he did so. “Yes, yes I have heard of such natural occurrences. Strange things swarms, very loyal and protective of their Queens.”

“And all she deems important, King Megatron.” Airachnid added as she peacefully looked out over the growing crowd.

He opened his intake to say something but found himself without words. What did she mean, was it a threat or… Or was it an offer to help?

She smiled back at him, lifting her cube in cheers. “To making new friends, King Megatron.”

He blinked at her, his servo lifting his cube as he stared at her in confusion yet still she merely smiled at him.

“To new friends.” He said quietly their cubes clinking softly before they both drank.

She sighed contentedly and stood then. “I am certain King Overlord should be making his appearance soon enough, and I fear my presence shall be less than welcomed then. I think I shall traverse your castle King Megatron, visit some old friends.”

He nodded at her, his confusion growing every klik with this femme. “Of, of course. Please make yourself comfortable.” Her comment on Overlord tugged at Megatron’s concerns even more so. **_Why, why are so many fearful of him? Have I been so blind?_**

She laughed before bowing, her optics shimmering as she rose. “Thank you King Megatron. Thank you for the hospitality many others would not be so ready to extend to my kind, as well as others that are less fortunate.”

Her optics grew hard for a moment, haunted even before returning back to their glimmering brilliance. “Kindness may not mean much to some, but to others… Well, let’s just say a friendly face can mean the world to those that are alone. Just, just as energon is precious to those that starve, and you… You seem to supply both, regardless of how it makes you look or the punishments you must face afterwards.” She said gently as she leaned down, her servo caressing his helm, but not in a lustful or wanting way, just a soft embrace that one would give a dear friend or... Savior?

“You have done so much King Megatron, and this world made you lose your way for a bit, but now… Now I see you in there once again, just like so long ago when we were just young.”

Megatron’s optics widened, his spark hammering as he looked at her. “When we were young? I… Forgive me, but I do not remember…”

She smiled down at him. “You wouldn’t, I was small and ran long before I saw what happed after you gave us energon. I never forgot though, I never forgot what you tried to do for us, or what happened to you afterwards because…”

The femme vented in deeply, resetting her vocalizer as Megatron continued to look at her in confusion. “You have always been a better mech than this system, and to see proof of your return, who you truly are, and were always meant to be…” She smiled once more, her helm shaking in disbelief as she did so. “I am grateful for your return, as I am of the mech that helped you find your path once more. I hope to speak with you more soon, but for now. Eeete creesa.”

She bowed once more, her smile never wavering as she then turned and walked away leaving a very confused, and wondering King in her wake.

Megatron blinked as he watched her leave, his processor reeling with questions. **_Well what the frag was that all about? What did she say at the end? I need to brush up on languages… She says I know her, but not? When we were young? I, I don’t understand…_**

He shook his helm, his processor searching through memory files in an attempt to find what the femme could mean but he was quickly interrupted in his search by Lord Puffy Pants, and he patiently turned his attention to the mech, smiling as he listened to Spinel’s tales of Crystal City. **_Just who are you Lady Airachnid? Why do you remember me? Are you an ally or foe? These days I can only trust so many and even those assurances seem strained._**

The King sighed as another pompous royal presented themselves and _fluffy_ continued to talk. He slowly sank into his chair as he fought from just screaming and running from the room. **_Oh Orion… I hope you are having a better time of everything my love… At this point I will be amazed if I don’t strangle a bot. Where are you Ariel… Soundwave… I need you here. This all seems to be getting too big too soon… I need you Orion. Everything makes sense when you are around._**

The King smiled as he thought of his love, but decided to lessen his side of his bond. He didn’t want Orion to feel his frustration or worry. **_Let him rest, poor mech needs it more than most… Perhaps, perhaps just as much as I do and yet there is still so much to come… Primus, if you can hear me, please give me the strength to deal with all of this, please?_**

Megatron’s small prayer seemed to be ignored as he watched the next royal swagger up to him, this time a femme covered in so many jewels he could hardly see her faceplates. **_Frag you Primus. Frag you right in the…_**


	37. Bedtime Stories (Art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is not something that is happening now, but I feel like I have missed so many chances to do art for this story so I made this. Strarted it a while ago and had some time to finish finally. :) Enjoy. Next real chapter coming soon!


	38. Afternoon: Interrogation Room Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Been away for a bit, well for those that read multiple stories of mine. Phew, haven't posted anything since Sunday, BUT I have been writing, always writing!  
> So this chapter... OH MY!  
> First, there is more but this was INSANE to write so I left it at just the interrogation room. It is basically... Well, It is catching many up on what has been happening and it was crazy to write! Who knew what, how to explain it, what to explain now, what had to wait... Oh my INDEED... So, if you spot a question in continuity please let me know, though it may be handled in the conversation with Megatron.  
> Anywho, sorry for errors and more to come soon!  
> Oh p.s. I have a NSFW pic concerning chapter 35?... I didn't put it up here just in case, but look at my ...page? I dunno haha. It's in the NSFW story, for those that have already seen it. Sorry, nothing new...yet. Mwuahahaha

It took longer to make it to the interrogation hall than Ariel had intended, but she was glad for her company, and truly enjoyed as she and Arcee laughed and chatted as she went about her duties. They had finally made it to the lower levels early in the afternoon, both of the femmes sparks light as they snuck little looks at one another.

They couldn’t hold servos or anything like that, but every once in a while their shoulders would rub against one another and that was enough, for now.

 ** _Who knew out of all this I would meet some femme like Arcee and hit it off so easily?_** Ariel thought to herself as she walked. It truly was strange how easily she and Arcee fell into, well, whatever this was between them. It seemed like the longer she stayed near the femme the more she never wanted to let go.

Perhaps it was not just because of a normal attraction that drove the Gold casted slave so feverishly towards the other femme, but that now she could even slightly imagine actually having a mate of her own that drew her to pursue it so vehemently.

Never before had that dream been a thought much less a possibility. If Megatron and Orion truly did succeed in changing this system, in taking it down, then bots like her and Arcee could be together. Frag, she could even be free…

That thought not only thrilled her, but terrified her as well. **_To be free… What, what does that even entail? What does it mean to be free? Orion has fought for it the whole way no matter the punishment so, so it must be worth something, shouldn’t it?_**

To her and many slaves, freedom meant death and agony. They had been trained to believe that since their creation. Freedom meant starvation and sickness and it was only under the glorious care of their Masters that they would find comfort and a means to survive. They owed their Masters their existence, and to some their very sparks so… So in a way she could understand where Chroma was coming from in being afraid of the concept of freedom.

It all came down to a simple philosophy though, was it better to hide in the shackles of monsters or _live,_ even if just for a moment, even if it is hard, in the embrace of freedom?

She shook her helm, a small smile on her faceplates as she imagined what freedom could truly mean for her, for many. To be able to love someone and not just because you were forced to, to be able to walk wherever you wanted, to be able to hold another without permission… To be able to dream but not for your Master’s betterment, but your own?

**_I have never dreamed for myself, not truly. I wished to escape Galvatron’s servos, and wished to become a Gold but beyond that… What are my dreams I wonder? Also, would Arcee want to dream them with me? I have just met the femme and already…_ **

She chuckled at her foolishness, peering over at the other femme just for a klik and was pleasantly surprised to find her peering back.

“What are you thinking of beautiful?” Arcee asked softly and Ariel blushed at the nickname the femme had given her.

“Umm, dreams actually.” She said quietly. They were in the lower part of the castle now so there weren’t too many bots that could hear them speak but she still wasn’t used to being able to think of such things as dreams much less speak of them out loud.

“Dreams are a good thing to think about.” Arcee said with a smile. “What are some of yours?”

Ariel blinked at the other femme, her blush growing brighter as she laughed. “You know what… I, I don’t know.” She admitted. “I have never had the opportunity to be able to dream for myself, not really. I, I don’t even know what it means to be without a collar.”

Arcee’s smile fell a bit, but she nodded. “I can understand that. You, you have been a slave the whole time huh?”

“Yes. To, to even think about the concept of freedom, huh… Perhaps this sounds foolish, or ignorant but it, it frightens me, a bit.” Ariel muttered quietly, embarrassed with her admission and unwilling to look up and see if Arcee was just looking at her in disgust but as the other femme’s shoulder brushed hers she brave a look up at the other femme just to find Arcee smiling kindly at her.

“Everything that is new can be frightening. Don’t feel bad about that. You know, I am scared too. I have never really had hope that things could change for us grounders but now… Well, at least I don’t have to be afraid alone. I mean, through this chaos, and this fear I got to meet you. I’d say that that holds some proof that maybe all this change will be for the better.” She said with a wink and Ariel smiled back.

“For the better.” Ariel said as she nodded in return.

From there the femmes continued their light banter, Ariel enjoying Arcee’s numerous stories of the Drifters before finally making it to the interrogation hall.

As Ariel opened the door to the hall, she frowned at how it was unlocked but shrugged it off as Arcee continued her story. “So I told Bulkhead if he didn’t stop dancing and breaking slag I was going to nail his servos to the floor. Silverbolt gave me such a lecture after that!” She said with another bout of laughter.

Ariel smiled, moving aside to let Arcee in before her. “Ohh, poor Bulkhead. He seems like he is such a sweet mech. You are awful.” She chided but Arcee only laughed harder.

“I was just kidding, but the mech can be such a softy. It is something to see. Such a hulking mech and he just gets lost in the simplest thi… Ummm, Ariel.”

Ariel froze at the sound of the other femme’s voice, her optics lifting as they entered the open room just to find the guard they were searching for sprawled limply upon the chair within.

“What. The. Frag?” The Ariel whispered nervously, slowly backing out of the room when she heard a scream sound behind her and she spun to find some crazed slave jump down from the ceiling, a long sword in his servo as he stared at her behind a visor.

“Alright femmes, no trouble or… AHHHHH!” Jazz screamed as Arcee suddenly threw Ariel aside and ran at him.

Ariel cried out as she hit the wall next to her, her now frantic optics rising as she watched Arcee fly through the air, easily jumping over the attacker and unsheathing a hidden blaster. She landed gracefully behind the mech and before he could turn wrapped her arm around his neck and placed her blaster firmly against the side of his helm with a growl. “DROP IT MECH!”

Jazz squeaked, amazed at how skilled some fragging _Gold caste_ slave could be and he readily dropped his blade and lifted his servos in defeat. “Ummm, ok. No need for crazy, a’right!?” He strangled out anxiously as his processor raced and he considered his options.

“JAZZ!”

Ariel gasped when she was suddenly pulled from the wall she had slammed into, a white shaking arm wrapping around her own throat as a blade pressed against the cabling there. “Let him go!” A voice cried out next to her audial. “Let him go or I slit her cabling!”

Arcee cursed herself for not checking if there were more insane slaves first. “Frag off! I will blow _this_ fragger to bits before you even blink!” She charged her weapon as she snarled at the mech making sure to keep her servo still. **_Who the frag are these mechs? Are they some of Megatron’s slaves? Have they gotten this brave? No… No these weapons are scrap. They are servo made so… Just who the frag do these mechs work for?_**

Suddenly the hall’s door opened and then shut just as quickly, much to Ariel and Arcee’s surprise, but it wasn’t until another voice called from nowhere and Arcee stiffened that Ariel’s already hammering spark became even more terrified.

“You will let him go femme! You feel that!? That is a knife right behind your spark chamber!” The voice from nowhere demanded.

“What the frag is this!?” Arcee grated out, her grip on the visored mech tightening. “I don’t know how the frag you are invisible, but I promise you this mech will die before…”

“WHOA THERE FEMME!” Jazz exclaimed. “We come in peace!” He exclaimed, praying to any deity he could think of that they could gain control over whatever the frag was going on.

The femme that held him scoffed. “Ha, likely fragging story! Jumping at us like tha…”

“Hey Ah’ jumped _down._ Ah’ didn’t jump at ya'll! Wish Ah’ fragging did now though. Obviously woulda been a better idea.” Jazz bemoaned.

“SHUT UP JAZZ!” Prowl growled out, worried the other mech was just going to get himself in even more trouble by not shutting his intake. He walked the pink femme forwards a bit more, his optics blazing as he looked over her shoulder at the blue femme. “Let him go. You are outnumbered, and we don’t wish start trouble! We are here to see the King!”

Ariel turned her helm to glare at the mech that held her, “What, who the frag are all of you? You certainly aren’t any normal slaves! What do you want with the King!?”

Prowl grunted. “And neither are you, at least, not _her.”_ He said as he with a nod towards the other femme.

Arcee smiled. “I take that as a compliment. No offense, beautiful.” She said with a wink to Ariel.

Prowl looked down at the femme he held, his processor reeling. “Look, we don’t want to hurt any of you. We just need to…”

Suddenly there was a yell and all optics turned to watch Lockdown jump out of the side room, his blaster in servo as he aimed it at Arcee and Jazz and fired. “FRAGGER!”

Prowl’s optics bulged as he watched the mech begin to shoot. “NO, YOU IDIOT!” He screamed, letting go of the pink femme as he went to tackle the mad mech but Hoist beat him to it.

The green mech cried out as he slammed into the Lockdown and the two tumbled into the wall across the thin hall.

Prowl vented out, his frame tense and shaking when he heard an awfully pained moan sound before him. He looked up, his optics widening in horror when they rose and found Jazz looking down at his smoking chassis. “Well… Slag…” Jazz muttered out painfully as he began to slump against the femme that held him.

“NOOOO! No Jazz!” Prowl cried, his optics bleeding coolant as he jumped over the wrestling mechs before him and ran to his love.

Arcee blinked down at the injured mech, her arms helping to lay him down as the white mech approached. “I didn’t…” She said brokenly, her spark aching at the raw pain she saw in the approaching mech’s faceplates.

Prowl fell to his knees next to Jazz, his shaking servos going to the other mech’s helm as he scanned over the damage on his torso. “Ohhh, frag it. Jazz! Love, stay with me!”

There was a shift in the air behind Arcee when another mech suddenly appeared and pushed past her to also kneel next to the downed mech.

“Arrrgh… Ah’m a’right Prowler, just burns…” The mech called Jazz groaned out while patting the white mech’s arm weakly.

Arcee crept away, stepping over the trio of bots before running to Ariel. “Beautiful!” She cried moving to jump over the shooter and the mech that had taken him down when she felt a servo grasp her ankle and pull her down hard.

Arcee cried out as her faceplates slammed into the ground, her dermas splitting and vision going fuzzy. She heard a growl come from behind her just to look back to find the shooter untangling himself from his friend and pull her towards him. “ARRRGH! LET GO!” She shouted, scrambling for the blaster she had dropped.

Her optics grew wide as she watched Ariel grab it, the pink femme screaming as she aimed it right at the shooter’s faceplates. “LET GO!”

“Let GO, Lockdown! You stupid fragger! Haven’t you done enough!?” The previously invisible mech called out nervously.

“LET HER FRAGGIN GO!” Prowl roared, his optics burning hotly as he stomped over to the mech. “How the frag Prime let a mech like you into his team is fragging BEYOND ME, but I will not let you compromise this mission any more so than you already…”

“Wait, did you say Prime? _The_ Prime!?” Arcee asked, her optics going wide as she looked over the group more carefully.

Suddenly the door opened and every bot inside the hall tensed and turned. Numerous knives and blasters were pointed at the exit just to watch a surprised and maskless Soundwave stumble in.

Soundwave blinked, his optics bulging at the utter chaos that littered the hall’s floor. He scanned over Jazz’s bleeding frame and the bots that knelt around him, over to where Lockdown and Hoist were jumbled together, the dark mech still holding tight to the fallen Arcee’s leg, all the way up to where Ariel stood shaking and pointing a blaster at him.

“Late, apologies.” He said calmly, his words evidently breaking all of those from their shock, and Mirage instantly got up to hug him.

“Ohhh Soundwave! I was so worried for you!” The little mech exclaimed as he snuggled his helm against the other mech’s chest, just to feel his spark jump oddly at the little chirp that sounded from Soundwave’s chassis. He pulled back, his optics narrowing as he looked over the small creature that now adorned his love’s chest. “Soundwave what…” He whispered, his spark aching oddly its chamber.

“Long talk. Must talk.” Soundwave said sullenly, and Mirage looked up to his love with a gasp.

“Soundwave, your faceplates…” Mirage said quietly, his optics filling with coolant as they scanned over the damaged protoform that now covered his love’s once stunningly handsome face. It looked as if he had been branded, like some would their slaves but instead of it being on his plating, the mark was burned right across the sensitive protoform of his face.

Soundwave smiled sadly at him with a nod. “Long talks…” He looked up at the shaking Ariel. The femme still hadn’t put the blaster down and was now scanning over everyone madly.

“Soundwave… What the… What the frag!?” She strangled out and Soundwave bowed his helm to her.

“Good mechs. From Prime. Trust.” Soundwave said as he gestured to the group of bots around them.

Jazz groaned, pulling himself up to a sitting position as Prowl moved back to him and helped. “Well ya can trust some of us.” He growled out, glaring at the now sheepish looking Lockdown.

“I was just trying to hel…” Lockdown started just to stop as Prowl spun on him.

“You are a mess of a bot, Lockdown and you almost ruined everything, and you SHOT JAZZ!” The white mech snarled.

“I was aiming for…”

“ENOUGH!” A new voice broke out, and everyone turned to find a scowling orange and white slave walk in.

“Ratchet!? Are you… Are you apart of this too?” Ariel asked incredulously, her helm spinning as she tried to understand just what the FRAG was going on.

“I fragging am now, _unfortunately_. Here, move over kid. I have my med kit.” He demanded of Prowl but the younger mech just glared at him until Mirage nodded.

“He is alright. He is the medic who is helping Ironhide.” Mirage said gently, and Prowl reluctantly backed off.

Ratchet scoffed as he looked at the bots around him. “Well frag. If this is who is supposed to help King Megatron we are more doomed than I thought.” He grumbled as he opened his bag and began to take out some bandages.

The bots in the room hung their helms, each brewing over what had happened when finally Soundwave spoke up. “Must hurry. Much wrong.”

Mirage looked up at him, his optics flickering with worry. “What is it love? What has happened? Frag, what has happened to you, and what is…” He stopped as he realized there was another creature he hadn’t noticed trembling behind Soundwave’s legs, and again his spark pulsed oddly in response to the creatures.

“Soundwave has answers. Little time.” The darker mech said wearily, watching as the assorted bots untangled themselves and stood expectantly before him and his old love.

“We have some too, some important ones.” Mirage said as he held tight to Soundwave’s slumped frame.

Ariel helped Arcee up, holding fast to the other femme as she nodded. “Alright Soundwave, ummm, Mirage? Please, please tell us just what the frag is going on before I lose my mind.”

Soundwave sighed, his aching shoulders dropping as his optics dimmed with guilt and shame but he was grateful as Mirage pulled him closer. “First, Soundwave has been compromised…”

“Compromised?” Ariel asked hesitantly. “What, what do you mean? Wait… Holy frag Soundwave, you are covered in energon!” She exclaimed finally getting a good look at the mech now that things had calmed down.

Mirage looked over his love as well, panic and guilt fleeting through his spark as he scanned over the copious amounts of energon on the other mech’s frame. He felt terrible for not noticing the energon beforehand but there was so much going on when he walked in. “Soundwave! Are you injured!? What happen…”

“NO TIME!” Soundwave yelled out, silencing the collected bots instantly. His frame slumped lower, guilt filling him as he looked into Mirage’s hurt but concerned optics. “Forgive… No, no time.” He stressed wearily, his optics dimming lower as he turned back to the rest of them.

“Megatron in danger. Overlord knows everything. Coded Soundwave, tortured. Soundwave answer everything asked. Soundwave b-betrayed….”

“It wasn’t his fault!” Ratchet said suddenly, all optics turning to him as he continued working on Jazz. “It was that sick fragger Shockwave. He coded Soundwave with some fragging slave coding. From what I gather it was to obtain information about the castle, and maybe the King?” He peered up at Soundwave, his optics filled with sorrow for the mech. “I, I am sorry you had to suffer torture as well, kid.”

Mirage looked up at his old love. “Soundwave…” He whispered, but the darker mech merely looked away.

“No time…” Soundwave said quietly before venting out and facing everyone once again, “Overlord plans coup. Megatron and Orion in danger. Ironhide… Ironhide taken. Overlord has Rat leader. Use Ironhide to get to Prime. Prime come, Overlord destroy.”

Prowl gaped at the mech. “I-Ironhide… Overlord has him!? Frag it, what about Orion!? Where is he!?”

“He is in King Megatron’s quarters.” Ariel spoke up, the bots now turning towards her. “Or at least he should be, but who… Who is Ironhide? Why does he matter?”

“He is fragggin Orion’s carrier! He matters! Just as much as Orion does!” Prowl snapped out only to feel Jazz rub his arm lightly.

“She don’t know, lover.” Jazz said softly, smiling as Prowl looked over at him and nodded before venting out as he tried to calm himself. Jazz gasped as the medic began welding a small crack in his plating, he was fairly certain the crack was just an old wound and not from being shot, but he didn’t complain about finally getting it fixed.

Mirage stepped forwards. “Orion and Ironhide both matter, and if Overlord has Ironhide and is using him to get to Prime…”

“Wait! Who is Ironhide compared to the Prime? How do you know the Prime? Does he know about Orion and Megatron?” Arcee asked, her helm reeling as she tried to put all the chaotic pieces together.

Jazz scoffed. “Oh he knows a’right. Let’s see, how to clear this up for y'all. Ironhide is the mate to Ultra Magnus thus Orion is the heir to the…”

“PRIMACY!?” Arcee exclaimed, her spark frozen in her chassis.

Ratchet gasped, his optics growing wide as he looked up at Jazz. “Orion is… He is the next in line for the Matrix?”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave said, pulling all optics to him. “Orion next Prime. Assumption, Overlord use Ironhide to lure Prime here. Plans uncertain from there.”

Prowl growled. “Lure Magnus here? How the frag could he do that? Ironhide would never let Magnus come for him! He spent thousands of vorns alone to protect Orion and Magnus. He wouldn’t…”

“Overlord experienced in torture.” Soundwave said numbly, rubbing Laserbeak as she chirped worriedly up at him.

For a moment everyone was silent, each compiling the information they had all discovered.

“So… Overlord is luring the Prime here through torturing his mate, but why we aren’t sure. We do know he wants to overthrow Megatron, and he has the heir of the Primacy here as well, frag…” Arcee said as she shook her helm. “We have missed so much.”

“Overlord very intelligent. Primacy key point now, but uncertain if was initially.” Soundwave grated out, his servos fisting at his sides. “Must speak with Megatron, warn.”

Prowl nodded. “That is why we are here too! Magnus wants to offer an alliance _if_ King Megatron really loves Orion.”

“Oh he loves him alright.” Ratchet said with a heavy vent. “Almost stupidly so.”

Arcee nodded. “We, we need to move!” She looked over at Ariel, the pink femme’s shocked faceplates mirroring her own. “I, I will inform Silverbolt. We… We need to be careful but gather those loyal, not that there are too many in the castle. I don’t know what all of this is going to lead to but looking at the pieces we know, this looks like it could be bad.”

Ariel nodded back. “Ummm, maybe I can, can help? I, I could talk to the slaves or…”

“Negative.” Soundwave interrupted and the two femmes looked at him. “Ariel, secure Orion. Mirage, contact Prime’s group. Others join Soundwave and speak with King.”

Mirage looked up at him. “But, but Megatron hasn’t really approved of the truce.”

Soundwave shook his helm. “Megatron _will_ approve. Must be swift, need support.” He said sternly, his optics flashing down at his love.

Jazz grunted, pushing himself up now that Ratchet had finished bandaging him. Prowl helped him rise to his pedes and he only stumbled a bit before steadying himself. “A’right. Mirage, can you send Prime a message from here?”

“No, it seems like some weird interference. I noticed it my first time here as well.” The smaller mech said with a frustrated vent.

“Lower levels too secure.” Soundwave reported and turned to his love. “Mirage. Take Laserbeak and Ravage. Leave castle, run. Bring to base, keep safe. Please? Important.”

“You want me to leave!?” Mirage exclaimed, his spark racing with worry. “I can just comm him from the upper levels though, right? Leave your pets here, they will be alr…”

“NOT PETS!” Soundwave screamed, his entire frame shaking now as his fury resurfaced. **_It isn’t his fault, he doesn’t… He doesn’t know. He hasn’t had a chance to bond with…_**

Mirage shrank back, his faceplates paling at Soundwave’s outburst. “I, I am sorry… I just, I don’t want to leave you here alone…” He raised his helm, his optics burning as they filled with coolant. “Look what happened to you last time I left, Soundwave. I, I am scared.”

Soundwave rubbed his faceplates wearily. “Forgive… Understand, but Laserbeak and Ravage important. Important to Soundwave and… And important to Mirage.”

Mirage looked over the two scared looking creatures in confusion, his spark again pulsing oddly at the sight of them, or… The feel of them? “I…” He started, his processor and spark whirling. “I don’t understand.”

Soundwave’s optics softened as he looked at the smaller mech. “Soundwave know. Answers after. Mirage go, contact Prime then go with sparkl… With Ravage and Laserbeak. Mirage stay safe! Keep them safe.”

Mirage sighed, his spark aching terribly at the thought of leaving Soundwave again, especially with all he had learned about what happened to the mech since the last time he saw him. “I, I can’t just abandon…”

“You have done your part, Mirage.” Prowl said with a kind smile.

Jazz nodded as he stumbled forwards and placed his servo over the mech’s shoulder. “Prowler is right. Ain’t none of us got a sparkling back there to care for. Go back, warn them about all this slag, and keep your sparkling safe. Frag, give um all a hug for us, will ya?”

Mirage looked over Prowl and Jazz’s faceplates before turning back to Soundwave. “Al-alright, but… Don’t die, ok?” He whispered, his shoulders slumping as he said it.

“Will live.” Soundwave said gently, pulling the smaller mech in and wrapping his trembling arms around him tightly. “Run, keep family safe.”

Mirage felt coolant fall from his optics but he nodded against his love’s chest plates. “I love you, Soundwave. I have always loved you.”

Soundwave smiled, his spark easing in its chaos as he carefully lifted Mirage’s helm up to his. “Love, always love.” He said before leaning down and kissing the mech softly.

Mirage sobbed against Soundwave’s lips, his frame trembling with fear for the mech, frag… For everyone. **_Primus… Keep them safe, please…_**

Jazz cleared his vocalizer, and the two mechs reluctantly pulled away from one another. “Sorry mechs but like ya said, no time.”

Soundwave nodded, “Affirmative. Must move. Drifters help appreciated.” He said to Arcee who nodded curtly in return.

“I will see what we can muster up, Ariel has my comm I.D. If, if slag is going down tonight, we will be sure to be nearby.” She turned and kissed Ariel lightly on her forehelm. “Be safe beautiful. Get to Orion and keep him safe.”

Ariel nodded nervously, her spark thundering in her chassis as she began moving out of the hall after Arcee. “Soundwave, where… Megatron is at the luncheon right now. Where could you even have this conversation with him? There isn’t much time, the ball starts in just a few breems.”

“Soundwave considered Western foyer. Secluded, secured.” He said as he unlocked Laserbeak from his chest. He knelt down and rubbed Ravage’s helm lightly. “Go. Mirage good. Feel him. Keep safe, promise.”

Ravage whimpered as his Sire placed Laserbeak upon his back. “”S*i**r…”

Soundwave placed his servo against the bot’s intake, terrified Ravage would just bring more questions to Mirage’s overworked processor. “Hush. Secret until time available. Love though.”

Mirage blinked down at the odd exchange, his spark pounding inside him so painfully he could hardly vent. **_Soundwave loves these… These creatures? What are they and why does my spark feel so odd near them?_**

Ratchet frowned sadly as Ravage whimpered and nodded up to his Sire. If he was guessing correctly this Mirage was the poor creatures’ carrier but, had no idea what had been done to them.

“I can walk Mirage out.” Arcee’s voice called to them, from the doorway and Soundwave bowed his helm in thanks as he stood.

“Appreciation extended.” He said stiffly, his own spark a mess of emotion as he looked over to his love one last time. “Love. Be safe, be swift.”

Mirage nodded numbly. “I love you. Ummm… OK!” He said, a sad but determined smile on his faceplates. “Let’s go! Come on R-Ravage was it?”  Ravage whimpered once more, his tail tucked tight under his frame but he followed sullenly after the mech his Sire said was good.

The group at the door looked back at the second group one last time before opening the hall’s door and leaving.

Soundwave vented out, his frame almost collapsing as he watched his family leave him but was grateful as Ratchet and Jazz caught him.

“Easy there mech, ya a’right?” Jazz asked, looking at the medic with concerned optics.

Ratchet sighed. “It is a mess, kid has… Has been through a lot rec…”

“No time.” Soundwave grumbled, pulling himself from the mech’s servos and stumbling forwards.

Ratchet growled. “Soundwave, you need to be careful. You keep going like this you will collapse. I mean for frag sake, sit down for a klik and…”

Soundwave’s frame jerked a bit, a small gasp coming from him as he immediately obeyed the medic’s order and knelt upon the floor.

The bots in the hall all stared at the lithe mech in surprise when Ratchet growled louder. “Frag it! I didn’t mean… Damnit stand up kid we…” As Soundwave quickly stood the medic groaned.

“What… What is going on?” Prowl asked timidly, his fearful optics turning to Ratchet.

“Frag it, it’s the code. The only way I could free him was to insert the Master code into myself.” Ratchet said quietly.

“Wait, so anything ya say to him he has to do!?” Jazz squeaked out, horror and disgust filling his spark.

“Affirmative. Ratchet saved Soundwave.” Soundwave said hoping the group wouldn’t turn on the medic.

“I can't talk to him.” Ratchet lamented. “It is too easy to make a mistake. Maybe, maybe I should just go off somewhere…”

“Negative.” Soundwave said as he spun around to face the worried mech, his voice desperate and strained. “Proof of coding! Show Megatron. Proof Soundwave didn’t betray on… Didn’t mean to, to…”

As Soundwave’s optics grew desperate, and his frame shook more violently Ratchet sighed and lifted his servos to calm him. “Alright, I will go with you I just… I am sorry if I accidentally…”

Soundwave nodded in relief. “Understood, Soundwave appreciates! Forgives.”

“This is a fragging nightmare.” Lockdown lamented but quickly quieted as Prowl glared at him.

“Yes, it is, but it is what we have to work with.” He turned back to Soundwave, his spark going out to the mech. He may not understand the extent of what had happened to him, but it was clear the mech was suffering. “Ok, we need to get to that foyer. How long do you think it will be until Megatron appears?”

“Luncheon now. Will mark message as urgent. Hopefully soon.”

Prowl nodded, “Alright, let’s go and wait, and just hope we make it to him on time.”

As the mechs assembled in a line behind Soundwave, all preparing to act like slaves once more Soundwave fought to ease his fears. **_It is finally happening. I will tell Megatron and hopefully earn just a little of my pride back. I am so sorry my friend, my King, I never wanted any of this._**

He sighed forcing himself to stand tall. He knew of secret ways to get where he needed, ways that there wouldn’t be questions he needed to answer about his energon soaked frame, or his missing mask. “Come, no time.” He said to the mechs behind him before opening the hall door and stepping out.

He wasn’t sure how this night was going to turn out but at least in the end, he knew his family was safe and that… That was all _he_ needed. Now, to try and give that comfort to his friend, and others was his mission now and hopefully surviving it all. That would be nice too…

Soundwave vented out heavily as he walked, his spark in chaos but processor working in overtime as he worked out his message that he would send to the King. He didn’t want it to reveal too much in case Overlord had found a way to intercept messages, which he wouldn’t put beyond the mech, yet it needed to sound desperate, and important enough to not be ignored.

He felt he had no right to not be ignored, the way he had been acting, and how he had kept things from his King, but he hoped… He prayed the message would resonate with his old friend. **_I know I was wrong not to trust you when it came to Mirage, Megatron. I was wrong but please… I have never meant to harm you, you saved me and now maybe, I can help save you…_**


	39. Welcome to the Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh... This chapter... Pieces are set but only some are now really realizing where they stand... Hope you enjoy. Sorry for errors and... Hope it all makes sense haha!  
> Oh... And we finally get a peek at how maniacal Overlord really is, when he isn't playing the game... Woot Insanity!

**_How many of these fools has it been now, fifty? A thousand?_ **

Megatron hummed thoughtfully as puffy… or _Spinel_ began talking again, the excited royal eagerly telling him about Crystal City and all of its glory as Megatron nodded and greeted his guests from across the table. He wasn’t really listening to the mech next to him, finding his attention to be on the self-proclaimed Queen that had just left his side and was weaving her way across the banquet’s floor to the exit.

Royals scrambled out of her path, and many gave sneering looks but no one jumped out at her like before and he found himself hoping it had something to do with his helping her earlier. **_They may not respect me, but they know when to fear me. Not a one of these bots could take me alone… Well, except perhaps Overlord… Where is the mech, and why was Airachnid so quick to not be in his presence?_**

Megatron greeted another noble as his thoughts spun in his helm and he found himself wondering about the odd femme once again. Was what she said a threat, or was she offering her help? Could he trust her? Frag, could he trust anyone anymore?

He lamented inwardly, forcing himself to play his part during the luncheon as his thoughts churned. They flew from the luncheon and nobles, then turned to Orion and the possibility of him being sparked, and then to the missing Soundwave and Ariel, and then Chroma and whatever she was doing, until finally coming round full circle back to Overlord. **_Arrrrgh, my helm aches and it is still early in the day._**

It was only early noon yet, but still the other King had not appeared, and after what Thistle had said it was all Megatron could do to not send a search party out for him. He still wasn’t sure about Overlord, his own experiences with the mech clashing against what Starscream, Thistle, and even the recently deceased Blackout had said.

He wanted to believe the King had been genuine the entire time, that he was honorable to a degree, but his doubts were growing. The more he thought about what Starscream had said, and Thistle… Two mechs he trusted to be with Orion, to know of his feelings for Orion even, for _both_ of them to warn him that Overlord was not to be trusted…

As the royals continued to filter in, each bowing and parading in front of him like the egotistical scrap heaps they were, Megatron settled himself into his chair and let his thoughts wander. **_Oh Orion… Living outside of this corrupted world of wealth and deceit is looking so much better than inside these days. In many ways I wish I could just give up the mantel of being King and run off with you but then we would just be running for the rest of our lives and leaving generations to come to deal with this mess instead._**

He vented out, his spark aching more and more as he thought about his life with Orion, or the life he was _trying_ to have, _trying_ to create for them. If Orion was truly sparked it could make things far more difficult for them and yet to have a sparkling with a mech he loved so deeply, it was a dream come true, just not one welcomed in this wretchedly twisted world.

The King looked over to the chair Airachnid had occupied, frowning as he considered how shunned she was for merely being born different.  He peered over the slaves in the hall that scurried to create perfection as the royals around them carelessly made even more messes, or grabbed them inappropriately, all of royals completely ignoring the fact that these mechs and femmes also had sparks inside them. He looked at how starved some of the visiting royal’s slaves were, their plating greyish and their large sunken optics looking at the fountains of energon desperately.

 ** _All of this is wrong._** He thought sullenly as his optics narrowed and his spark’s rage grew with each klik. It was unjust, especially considering that those that had the power, that had voices, and the ability to change it all kept silent as others drowned around them.

“King Megatron?” Airachnid’s voice called to him gently, her servo slipping over his when he realized how tightly he had been gripping at his chair’s armrests.

He looked up at her. “Oh, my Lady. I thought you had left.” He said with genuine surprise in his voice, there weren’t many that could sneak up on him like that.

She smiled down at him her optics flashing as she suddenly reached into the small satchel she held and dug something out. “I had almost forgotten. I stopped by to see a good friend today and she asked if I could deliver these to you. I wanted to give them to you before things got too busy.”

Megatron titled his helm towards her as he flexed his aching servo his optics going wide when she turned back to him and presented her findings to him.

“Some of her finest work I think. You must have made quite an impression on her, King Megatron.” The femme said fondly as she gently handed him her glittering gifts.

Megatron looked down to find the  moon bracelet he had given Phenx in one of his servos, but in the other sat the piece he had commissioned her to create earlier that morning and he gaped at the sight of it.

The Queen smiled and nodded at his expression. “As I said, one of her finest pieces, don’t you agree?”

The King nodded numbly. “Yes…” He whispered, his voice echoing the awe in his spark. He looked up at the femme. “Please, if you see her before I do, tell her thank you, truly. This… This is a piece that I… It is… Primus...” He stuttered out, unable to find the right words.

She smiled softly at him once more. “I will let her know you approve if I see her, until later King Megatron, be safe.”

He nodded absentmindedly, his focus on the wondrous creation he had been handed when suddenly the femme’s words filtered through his helm. **_Be safe? What…_**

He looked up, his optics scanning the crowd for the Queen but could not find her anywhere. **_How the frag does she just disappear like that and then reappear… What did she mean Be Safe? Does she know something I don’t? What is going on here? Why does everything feel so…_**

Suddenly his helm pinged, and a long awaited message from Soundwave appeared.

- _Lord Megatron, urgent message. Please meet me in the Western Foyer as soon as possible. Soundwave.-_

 ** _What the frag is this!? All morning nothing but silence and now…_** The King’s frown deepened, his spark fluttering nervously as he reread the message over and over.  What could it mean? Was it the same urgent message he had tried to tell him the other…

Megatron gasped, his spark racing as he recalled what had occurred last time he had seen Soundwave. The mech had frozen up and asked to speak to him privately. That alone wasn’t so strange, but when he recalled who had been with him, and how odd Soundwave had acted… **_He was scared, he was scared because Overlord was with me!? What the FRAG is going on!? What does all of this have to do with Overlord!?_**

He read the message once more, his frame stiff and on alert. He didn’t know what was going on but he had a feeling that if he went and finally talked with Soundwave, maybe he would. He checked his chronometer, frowning as he realized it was only a couple of breems until the ball began. **_I don’t have much time…_**

“Excuse me all.” He said as he stood, and the crowded hall fell silent. “I have been informed I must check on a form of entertainment for tonight’s ball. I must take my leave but please enjoy yourselves and I shall see you all soon.”

The crowd bowed to him and he bowed back before walking towards the exit forcing his steps to be slow and collected even as his spark hammered in his chest. **_Don’t act rashly, be calm. Don’t attract attention to yourself._**

He tried to walk slowly but after making it to the more secluded wings of his castle his legs began to move faster and faster, and soon he was running. He berated himself for not speaking to Soundwave before now, berated himself for not looking closer, for not being more on top of things…

What could Soundwave’s important message be? What was wrong? What had he discovered? WHAT HAD HE BEEN IGNORING!?

Finally, after what seemed like miles he made it to the Western Foyer. He stopped for a moment, collecting himself before grabbing the doorknob and opening the door to a strange sight if he ever saw one.

There stood a maskless Soundwave looking terribly miserable as he slumped in the center of the room, his frame a mess of drying energon. Ratchet sat beside him, also looking rather disgruntled and exhausted, and then there were four slaves standing off to the side Megatron did not recognize, not really, except two of them did stir his memory files though he wasn’t certain why.

“King Megatron.” Soundwave grated out, his vocalizer glitching slightly as he bowed unsteadily before the King.

“Soundwave... I came as soon as I could. What is going on, who are these slaves, and why are you covered in energon?” Megatron asked making sure to keep his voice even and controlled. “And… Where is your mask?” Oddly enough, Soundwave not having his mask on was far more alarming than the blood that covered his chassis. Megatron knew of the mark the mech had ‘earned’ so long ago and knew what it meant to him to hide it.

That mark was all he walked away with after his bond had been discovered. He had lost his sparkling, his mate, his rights as a flight frame, been tortured for vorns, it was the sole representation of what was left of him…

When he had come back into Megatron’s care it was the King that had given him the mask, hoping to instill the hope of a new beginning, the hope of healing in the mech. He had given him the mask to make sure that when Soundwave walked around he would be respected for the wonder of a mech he was, not the ‘crime’ he had committed and the punishment afterwards. For Soundwave to be without it meant something was very, very wrong.

“You should probably sit down, Mas... Lord Megatron.” Ratchet said wearily. “This will be a hard talk.”

Megatron peered at the medic, at Soundwave, and the four mechs before him, his spark thundering in his chassis. “What is going on Soundwave? Does this have anything do with how odd you have been acting?”

“Affirmative, Lord Megatron.” Soundwave admitted, his optics dim and helm hung low as Megatron moved further into the foyer and slowly lowered himself into one of the chairs there.

Ratchet sighed. “So, it was decided I tell you most of it as Soundwave’s issue with his vocalizer tends to lead to gaps, soooo… Here we go I guess. First things first, Overlord is planning a coup.”

Megatron sat very still, his optics blazing as he peered at the medic and then to Soundwave. “You have proof of this?” He asked evenly.

“Yeah, kinda…” Ratchet shrugged. “Though the easiest way to show you something of a mess and... Well…”

“Overlord and Shockwave compromised Soundwave. Soundwave tell Megatron’s secrets. Castle secrets. Important information and…” Soundwave started, his guilt for his crimes making it hard to take this the easy way when a roar came from his King.

“YOU WHAT!?” Megatron screamed ripping himself from his chair as he stomped over to the darker mech.

Soundwave only flinched a bit as the raging King neared him, but Ratchet jumped up and ran in front of the lithe mech with a growl. “It wasn’t his fault! Frag it! Soundwave, _sit_!”

Megatron stopped, confusion replacing his anger as Soundwave immediately followed the medic’s demand. “What, what the frag is this!?” He snarled out yet his voice was as unsteady as his conviction now.

“He was coded by the psycho scientist _you_ let enter your castle, _King Megatron._ ” Ratchet retorted, his frame shaking fearfully as he stood up to his King. Somewhere in the back of his helm there was a calmer, more collected Ratchet peacefully telling him to _shut up_ , or not scream at his Master this way cause, ya know… Death. But this was too important for Megatron to get wrong!

Megatron’s optics narrowed, “Coded? What do you mean?”

“Show him.” Soundwave said from the floor and Ratchet groaned.

“Please… Arrrrgh. Does it have to be so drastic…” Ratchet begged the sitting mech, his spark aching as he considered what he would have to do.

“Please.” Soundwave asked wearily.

“Show me what!? What is going on!? How can some code get Soundwave, my most trusted ally  to tell a visiting King all of my..”

“Soundwave rip your servo off.” Ratchet said brokenly, his helm turning away as Soundwave lifted both his arms, one long servo wrapping around the other before he began to pull.

Megatron’s optics widened, his vents ceasing as Soundwave continued to pull. “What… What are you DOING!?”

“The code, it is real.” Ratchet growled out. “It forced him to do whatever the Key, the Master wanted him to. Whatever Shockwave or Overlord asked of him... I, I had to download the code from Shockwave to stop it from killing Soundwave... He, he is ripping his servo off because... BECAUSE I TOLD HIM TO! IS THIS PROOF ENOUGH DAMNIT!?”

Soundwave began to scream as his cables, his protoform began to stretch too far and rip apart.

Megatron stared in horror at the grisly show, his processor overwhelmed by what he was seeing, what he was told and what he was hearing. 

“Soundwave s-stop sc-screaming and b-be silent.” Ratchet demanded brokenly, his tanks roiling as the mech’s wretched screams instantly ceased.

“S-stop…” Megatron whispered out, his frame shaking as energon began to pour from Soundwave’s wrist. “I SAID STOP! STOOOOP!”

“Do you believe us now!? DO YOU BELIEVE HIM!? WILL YOU LISTEN!?” Ratchet demanded angrily and Megatron nodded desperately.

“YES, FRAG IT YES! JUST MAKE HIM STOP!” Megatron cried out, his optics spilling coolant as he pleaded.

“Soundwave stop!” Ratchet said gratefully, quickly grabbing his med kit and rushing to weld any protoform that the mech had ripped. “Arrgh gods, I hate this, I hate this so much.” He grumbled as he went to work.

Megatron vented raggedly, his helm dizzy and tanks sick as he fell to his knees beside his friend. “Soundwave I… I am so sorry.” Soundwave looked at his King, his friend and nodded.

“Oh frag it,” Ratchet vented out harshly. “You may move and speak freely…”

Megatron keened, his shaking servos rubbing at his wet optics as Soundwave smiled at the medic weakly.

“Thank you medic Ratchet.” Soundwave said quietly.

“N-never again, th-that was the d-deal…” Ratchet stuttered out, wiping his own tears away angrily as he continued his work.

“Never again.” Soundwave promised, his frame slumping as his exhaustion coursed through him and was surprised when he felt Megatron’s arms catch him gently and help him remain sitting.

“I have been so blind, Soundwave. I knew, I knew something was wrong but I… Forgive me, my friend, I failed you.” Megatron choked out as he held Soundwave close.

“Both failed?” Soundwave said with a sad smile.

Megatron scoffed, “Well, at least you have the excuse of being coded, I on the other servo…”

“We can play the blame game later mechs.” Ratchet suddenly grated out, only to catch himself a moment later and look at his King sheepishly. “I, I mean, my Lord.”

Megatron glared at him for a moment only to laugh darkly. “You have spent too much time with Ironhide and Orion, Ratchet. You are picking up on their…”

“IRONHIDE!” Soundwave said, his tired processor scrambling to get back on course. “Overlord has Ironhide, King Megatron!”

Megatron froze and pulled away from the smaller mech. “He _what!?_ How does he even know about… Oh…” The King muttered as Soundwave’s helm fell once more.

“A’h was wondering when ya’ll would get back on track. Not that this ain’t some sweet show ta watch.” A strange voice suddenly came from the other side of the room, and Megatron spun as he remembered his other strange guests.

His optics narrowed as he stood tall, easily towering over the slaves before him but not a one trembled. “You aren’t slaves, are you?” Megatron asked as he walked over to them.

“Frag that! No offense Doc’.” The black and white mech said with a laugh, but it was a white one that stepped forwards.

“We aren’t slaves, but we are friends of Orion’s. King Megatron, we have been sent here from the Prime Ultra Magnus to offer an alliance between your Kingdom and his ummm… Army, ahhh, following… Group?” Prowl looked back at Hoist and Lockdown but both merely shrugged and he sighed in return.

“Don’t we sound professional!” Jazz laughed out just to have Prowl elbow him in his chassis. “Oww lover, A’h just got shot!”

“Sorry, Jazz…” Prowl muttered back as Megatron impatiently glared at all of them and the white mech cleared his vocalizer. “Look, we work with the Prime, _THE PRIME_ you… You know who that is rig…”

“I know _who_ that _was._ ” Megatron answered shortly. “But he _was_ thought to be killed.”

“Nope!” The mech known as Jazz said with a smile. “And get this, ya dating his Heir! Crazy right!?”

“JAZZ! Seriously, not the way to break such news!” The white mech complained as he rubbed his faceplates in frustration.

“What? A’h thought it was funny.”

As the white and black mechs bantered between one another Megatron tried to understand what the odd mechs were telling him. “So… So you work for the still living Ultra Magnus and you think Orion is his Heir?”

‘Affirmative.” Soundwave said from behind him and Megatron turned in surprise just to watch both Soundwave and Ratchet nod. “Orion Heir to Primacy. Overlord knows. Overlord wants.”

Megatron shook his helm, his thoughts reeling as he worked through what he had just been told. “But… But that is impossible! Orion is just a Rat! He has lived out in the wastes his whole life! Ironhide is his Carrier and…”

“And Ultra Magnus’s mate.” The white mech said. “Orion _is_ the Heir to the Primacy. The Prime has an army, a big one full of grounders. He heard that you, that you and Orion love one another and what was initially going to be a rescue mission has now turned into one for an alliance. An alliance against King Overlord who, at this very moment, is plotting to overthrow you AND possibly take down Magnus as well! He took and tortured and coded your highest guard, he has Ironhide in his grasp to lure Magnus here, he wants the Matrix and/or the chance to breed with Magnus, or _Orion_ to pass the Primacy on to a flight frame!” Prowl vented for a moment. Even explaining this whole slag show was exhausting.

The room fell silent, numerous pair of optics all set on the King as Megatron fought from collapsing under the weight of all that had been laid out before him. **_Overlord is planning a coup… He took Soundwave; tortured him and let Shockwave mess with his helm again, IN MY OWN CASTLE! And Orion… Orion is next in line for Primacy!? How, how could… What… Frag it all… It can’t be possible, it can’t! Orion is just ORION… Isn’t he?_**

**... ...**

**_Isn't he?..._ **

**..........................................**

Thistle smiled approvingly as he looked down at the mech beneath him. **_Best work yet._**

He sighed as the slaves around him collected their gear, finally getting ready to leave after cleaning the mess that King Megatron had created after setting Orion free. The artist couldn’t help but feel relieved that they were leaving.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t needed to face the reality of slavery on a constant basis but these slaves were just so… Broken. **_Broken and lost and resentful._**

They worked in silence, their optics cold and jealous as they snuck hateful glances towards Orion as they worked. Thistle found himself grateful for Megatron’s concern in Orion being protected as they cleaned. He could literally _feel_ the animosity the other slaves felt towards the recharging mech and it filled his spark with fear. **_Arcee said there was obvious disdain but this…_**

When one of the slaves left a cube of energon for Orion on one of the side tables, Thistle smiled and nodded at the gesture but once they had all left he poured the liquid down the drain in the bath. He didn’t trust any of those mechs to be beyond poisoning the King’s newest Gold caste.

 Orion groaned when the cleaners left, his frame aching pleasantly, and spark full as he curled into the blanket around him. He unshuttered his optics, confusion and a tremor of fear running through his processor as to what time it was or where he was until he heard Thistle coo to him from the wash room. “Easy sweetie. I know you are a bundle of crazy right now, but don’t worry, your love will return soon.”

He wasn’t sure why but the artist’s words eased his worried spark instantly. “Th-Thistle?” He murmured quietly, his dim optics looking over to the flyer curiously. “What time is it?”

“It is the afternoon sweetie. You are all painted so don’t move too much or you will smudge my work.” The flyer said with a wink before moving deeper into the washroom.

Orion frowned curiously before looking down at his frame and gasping. Much like the night of the feast he was once again painted and adorned with gems. How the mech had done so while he was lying down showed just how skilled the mech was, but not only had he been able to create such art on an unconscious mech, but how he painted him was even more incredible than last time in Orion’s opinion.

Most of the work was focus on his chest and upper arms, he noticed. It looked like his chest plates had been covered by a dark blue splash of glittering dust, and then had silver swirls and gems placed upon it. His upper arms were also splashed in the dark blue powder and painted. His legs had been covered in some dust as well, silver at his thighs and blue on his pedes, but for the most part it looked like the mech had kept to a blue and silver tone for the night’s activities.

Careful for the artwork, Orion lifted himself across the berth, scooting his chassis bit by bit over the blankets until he made it to the edge of the bed and stood up.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, amazed at how weak he felt and unsteady, and he grabbed onto one of the berth’s four posts to balance himself.

“You should take it easy sweetie. It has been a crazy few nights for you, and well…” Thistle’s voice trailed off just to have the mech appear in the washroom’s door a moment later. He was drying some of his brushes as he spoke. “Your frame probably is using more energy now than ever.”

“My frame is what?” Orion asked in confusion as he took a few shaky steps towards Megatron’s energon cabinet.

“Yeah, probably need to get Ratchet to assign you some different energon. Discreetly of course. Hmm…” Thistle hummed thoughtfully. “I wonder if he even has access to such energon? If not I am sure some of the Drifters could get you some, so don’t worry!”

Orion shook his helm but smiled. He had no idea what the artist was going on about, all he knew was his energon levels were almost in the red and he was starving! He leaned down carefully once he made it to the cabinet, balancing his frame with one servo on the top of it as he pulled the cabinet door open just to sigh. **_Only high-grade…_**

Orion begrudgingly closed the door tightly and stood ignoring his aching tanks for the moment before turning back to the artist. As he moved he felt the collar around his neck clank against his shoulder and was surprised to find some comfort in the familiar sensation. It wasn’t that he liked the collar or what it represented but in a way if he had it on he knew Megatron wasn’t so far away.

He frowned at the thought, wondering if it just showed how far gone he was or… Or how far he had come. That he wasn’t terrified of the thing, that he knew he wasn’t defined by it any longer was momentous, in a way. He didn’t feel as if the collar controlled him, but that he merely wore it and would do so until he and Megatron changed this wretched system for all of those that had to wear one. If anything, it was a symbol now, a symbol of what they fought for, and for who.

He smiled then, idly rubbing his digits along the cool metal as he thought of how much things had improved since the beginning of this unexpected journey. **_So much has changed, Megatron, Ariel, me… Maybe even Ironhide and…_**

“So sweetie,” Thistle called to him before walking out of the washroom with his box of supplies. “I need to get back to the gardens. Megatron told you to stay here and I would _absolutely_ listen to him.”

Orion blinked up at the flyer surprised to hear Thistle’s voice so serious and optics so severe as they looked back at him. The look eased though as Orion nodded and said he would stay put and the artist smiled once more. “Ok, good. I imagine Megatron will send for you when the time is right until then just enjoy a peaceful afternoon?”

Orion smiled as the mech passed him and went for the door but turned just before he was about to leave. “Oh, and no smudging!” Thistle said with a pointed but playful glare.

“I will do my best Thistle, thank you.” Orion said with a chuckle and with that the artist sighed in relief, winked and was gone.

For a moment Orion just stood there, uncertain what he should do when he noticed a pile of loin cloths next to the berth and smiled. **_Thank you Megatron… I love you._**

He walked over to them, lifting them each up and looking at the numerous colors and styles until he found a beautiful dark blue and silver piece. The material was iridescent and shimmered from a royal blue to a glittering silver depending on how you turned it. His smile grew as he wrapped the cloth around his hips, gently snapping the silver clasp shut again finding himself grateful to finally have something covering his ever exposed valve. **_I wonder if there is a way to replace my valve panel? Perhaps I should ask Ratchet?_**

He sighed, just one more thing that had changed since he came here. Once upon a time it was Megatron that had marred him so terribly and now he spared no credit on providing comfort and care for what he had once sought to destroy... Both of them had changed drastically, really.

They had come together with swords drawn, and sparks filled with hate and now… He placed his servos over his spark chamber, enjoying the warmth of his love’s energy that accompanied his own. He tried to reach out to the mech a bit but found Megatron’s side of their bond muted. He titled his helm thoughtfully wondering why Megatron would be hiding from him but as trickles of frustration and irritation came through he figured his mate was just trying to keep it all from assaulting him as well.

A rolling growl came from his chassis and he groaned as his HUD flashed indicating low fuel levels along with a few other warnings that he didn’t understand. He looked around, uncertain when someone would come for him, and how long it would be until he could fuel. **_I wish I had said something to Thistle, perhaps he could have gotten me some energon. Maybe I can comm Ratchet? Ask him to bring me some fuel and maybe he could explain those odd warnings that keep popping up?_**

Ratchet was the only mech he had a comm I.D. for so he figured it would be worth a try. He buzzed the mech a few times, frowning as he received nothing in return and with another sigh he sat down on the berth preparing to wait when the door suddenly clicked open.

Smiling, Orion stood once more, his spark fluttering as he hoped to see Megatron enter but was greeted with Chroma’s slightly flustered looking faceplates instead.

“Oh, hello Chroma.” He said pleasantly, or he thought he had but as her desperate and uncomfortable optics looked up at him for just a moment before going back to her pedes his smile faded. “Chroma, are… Is everything alright?”

Chroma vented out, hating how she couldn’t look at the mech in the optics. **_I am doing this for the Kingdom, for Megatron! Keep it together femme. Overlord just wants to help! He will just talk to Orion, explain to him..._**

She tried to lie to herself, tried to say it would work out for all parties but she knew what bonding could mean… For Orion at least. Overlord would help Megatron, she was certain! Orion on the other servo…

“I am fine, Ra…” She stopped herself, her optics flickering up to the freshly branded Gold marking on his shoulders. “I mean, I am fine Orion. It is just… Been busy.” She muttered before closing the door behind her and shifting uncomfortably in front of it.

Orion felt his spark go out to the femme. He was certain having the ball tonight was running many of the slaves in the castle ragged. “I am sorry, umm…” He rubbed the back of his neck. He knew Megatron wanted him to stay put but seeing Chroma so out of sorts made him instinctively want to help her. “Do… Do you need some help?” He asked tentatively, closing his side of the bond down as guilt ran through him. **_He will forgive me… I could just help here set up cubes or something. I am Gold caste as it is, no one will touch me now._**

He smiled up at her, hoping that it didn’t hold the nervousness he felt yet found his worry growing as he scanned over her twisted faceplates. She looked so… Odd? Like she was in pain, or guilt ridden? He didn’t understand the look she threw at him but it was gone quick enough as she shook her helm.

“N-no… I… Well I was sent to get you.” Chroma said quietly, her spark aching with shame and guilt. She dug deep, dug into the resentment that had filled her for so long, dug for the hate she felt for this mech, the jealously but… But as she looked up into those big innocent and strangely trusting optics she found it hard to grasp for any of that fury. **_NO! No, don’t let him dissuade you! He is… He is just a Rat! A Rat that has bewitched our King and, and placed Megatron in grave danger! He, he doesn’t even care what he does, or how many rules he breaks and Megatron… He just lets him DO IT! Well, if Megatron won’t protect himself from this selfish bastard I WILL!_**

Orion shifted worriedly, his frame stiffening as the femme seemed to lose herself to her thoughts. “Umm, Chroma? You said you were sent to retrieve me? Is, is it Megatron that…”

“NO! I mean… No.” She strangled out, gathering herself as she forced herself to stand tall. She smiled her best false smile, pushing her guilt, and shame far back as she walked over to the confused mech. “It was Prince Starscream that…”

“ _Starscream_!?” Orion exclaimed excitedly, his spark flickering with excitement. **_He came back! He came back for the ball! I wonder if, if he was thinking what we were? If he were to be with Megatron then, then we could all be together!_**

Chroma scoffed, the Rat’s excitement over the Prince helping to solidify her resolve. **_Fragger, is it not enough to play with Megatron, but now he must have the Prince as well? Does he even love Megatron or is he just using him to get to the Prince? Is nothing enough for him!?_**

“Yes,” She purred out making sure to keep her faceplates smiling. “He awaits you in the Archives.”

Orion smiled broadly, “Of, of course! I…” He stopped, his spark burning with a sliver of guilt as he thought of Megatron’s warning. **_But it is Starscream! I am safe with him, and I could tell him of our plans. It will be alright!_**

He looked down at Chroma’s smiling faceplates surprised at how quickly her demeanor changed but he was too excited to give it much thought. “Umm, yes. I… I am ready whenever you are.”

She smiled wider, her optics glittering oddly as she did so. “Very well, let us hurry. I am certain he is excited to see you as well.”

He nodded before following her out to the hall, that sliver of guilt echoing in his spark as he went through the doorway. **_It will be alright. First I am with Chroma, I am Gold now, and I will find Starscream. Megatron will forgive me for leaving, besides it is not like I am only his slave now, he will understand._**

He vented out, his guilt growing stronger with every step he took away from Megatron’s quarters and he warred with himself over why. Was it just because he had been a slave for so long that going against his Master’s wishes would always mess with him now, or was it because he felt he was betraying Megatron’s very clear, and repeated wish for him to stay in the…

“Um, Chroma…” Orion said finally, his shoulders slumped as the guilt grew too much and he had to stop himself before he was crushed under it. Not only that but it wasn’t just him that could get in trouble. Megatron may not get upset with him, but he didn’t want Chroma paying for his defiance.

The femme turned to him her faceplates flickering with that odd look once again before she collected herself and smiled at him. “Yes Orion?”

He huffed, his optics dim with guilt. “I promised Me… Master I would stay in his quarters today, until he came for me. I, I would be going against M-Master’s will by going to see Starscream. Forgive me for not telling you, but I don’t want you to get in trouble because I disregarded his orders. I was wrong, and I am sorry.”

For a moment Chroma merely stood there and looked at him blankly, she seemed to be fighting with herself, perhaps on whether or not to scream at him or what, Orion wasn’t sure. **_Can she even punish me now that I am Gold caste? I need to find a way to discover my rights as a higher sla… As a higher slave._**

Suddenly Chroma laughed, her expression change just as drastically as it did before. “Well I thought you knew of course! I am going to bring you to Prince Starscream and then bring you to the ball right after!”

It was Orion’s turn to look stunned and he glanced over the femme’s smiling faceplates oddly. “Oh… No, I didn’t know.” He said cautiously, his spark fluttering nervously. Something felt off about all of this yet he wasn’t certain why.

Chroma had always been such an easy read, always simple and straight forwards in how she felt but today she felt like she wore numerous masks. Was it because of the stress of the ball? Was it because she was surprised to find him a Gold caste now? Was she upset with him, or Megatron… Could he trust her?

Chroma stilled her thundering spark, forcing her faceplates to display a sense of irritation and not the fear she felt as she scoffed at the mech before her. “Sooo, are you coming or what? The Prince requested you and then I need to get you to the ball. We don’t have time to dally in the halls all day.”

Orion’s optics narrowed as he looked closely at the femme before him. He noticed how she couldn’t stand still, how her optics seemed to shift as if she were constantly aware of all of those around them, something _was_ wrong. He may not know what, but he had a very bad feeling about this whole situation.

“Why would Megatron send you to escort me? I am Gold caste and no longer need a chain to walk the halls.” He asked, keeping his voice light but as her optics twitched slightly his sense of doom grew.

Chroma glared at him. “Don’t you mean _Master,_ Rat?” She asked coldly and Orion felt his faceplates pale much to the femme’s relief. She walked closer to him, feeling like she had something on _him_ finally and if she used it right it would stop his infernal questioning.

“You may be Gold caste now, but that does not give you the right to address our _Master_ so informally. In fact to do so would warrant ten lashes, even for us Golds.” She sneered out, her optics narrowed dangerously as she moved right up next to him.

Orion vented in, berating himself for forgetting the delicate system he still was shackled to outside of the King’s berth room. If he messed up it could still cost him dearly, and in turn, Megatron could suffer as well. “F-forgive me, I… I don’t know what came over me Mistress.” Orion said weakly, his spark pulsing quickly in his chassis.

Chroma smiled at the title he used, whether it was unconscious or used to appease her didn’t matter, all she knew was she saw panic fill his optics and she knew how to use that, especially with him.

He may be bonded with her King _now_ but he was still just a slave, and one that was very close to flawlessness, even now. “Just imagine what others would say if they heard you address him like that, Orion. What they would think! They would see Megatron as weak, that he couldn’t even get respect from his highest casted slaves!?”

She shook her helm, making sure to look just sad and disappointed, “He made you, _a Rat_ , Gold caste. Do you understand what that already looks like for him? How much he has risked in that title for you? How much he has risked since you got here really! Everything is already so much harder for him because of you! Please, please don’t add to the weight he holds.”

Orion swallowed hard, he hadn’t thought of how it would look to the outside world… Or, perhaps he did? He was so lost in their new bond that he was forgetting he still needed to play this game! He needed to survive in it as he had since coming here! How could he forget all that he had learned so far? “I… I didn’t…” He started but wasn’t certain what to say.

Chroma sighed, her optics sad as she peered up at him. “Your _Master_ has given you a great gift, Orion. Do not squander it with your usual defiance and disrespect because it will not just be you that suffers, but _him_.” She vented out dramatically as Orion slumped before her all the while smiling on the inside. She had him right where she wanted him, now to reel him in completely.

Chroma stepped close placing her servo on his shoulder as she smiled up at him. “I know you love him, our _Master,_ and would never want him to suffer because of a slip of the glossa, right?”

Orion shook his helm slowly as he stared at his pedes. He wasn’t sure why but Chroma always seemed to remind him of exactly where he stood and in a way he hated it but also appreciated it. **_She, she is just trying to protect our Master, I mean… Mega… No, I have to call him Master out here! If I mess up in front of the wrong person Meg… Master could suffer! Chroma is right! How could I be so foolish!?_**

 “I don’t want to hurt Master, ever.” He mumbled out, a familiar ache growing in his helm as he spoke.

“I know, so what happened earlier, let’s just forget it, ok?” She said sweetly, her smile growing wide as he looked up at her excitedly.

“Truly Mistress?” Orion asked, his spark whirling with hope. **_Perhaps Mistress won’t tell anyone! I won’t get punished and Master won’t either!_**

Chroma nodded, “Yes, truly, but no more mess ups, alright Rat?” She cooed at him, rubbing his helm lightly and Orion groaned at the touch, her cool servo helped ease the ache that had suddenly begun throbbing in his helm.

“Yes Mistress.” He said as he nodded against her palm.

She chuckled, “Come, we have things to do Rat.” She said as she turned and began walking, pleased as Orion fell into his normal spot right behind her. She vented out as she stilled her spark, she was proud of how she had handled what could have been a rather terrible situation, of course having Orion being so beaten down in processor already helped immensely. Still, she had been terrified there a moment that Orion wouldn’t come with her and she would have had to gone to Overlord with nothing…

“Orion!?”

A voice called to them and Chroma grated her denta together as she turned and found that artist from the other day walking towards them. **_Frag it!_**

Thistle had been on his way to paint another royal for the ball when he spotted Orion walking with none other than that shifty slave Chroma. **_Fool! What is he doing out of Megatron’s chambers!? Megatron wouldn’t send her to get him, would he?_**

He walked up to the pair of slaves, noting how Orion immediately fell into a bow before him, Chroma following suit albeit slower. “Rise.” He said simply, uncertain why Orion was acting so cold in front of him.

He turned and looked over Orion, ignoring the nervous looking femme as he did so. “Orion, Megatron told you to stay in his chambers, sweetie. What are you doing walking around?” He asked gently.

“Master has asked for Chroma to accompany me to visit with Prince Starscream and then be taken to the ball, Master Thistle.” Orion answered, making sure to keep his optics down as was proper. Thistle may not be a royal but he was still a flight frame and above him in every manner.

Thistle’s optics narrowed as he looked over at the femme. “I was not aware Starscream had returned.” He said suspiciously, but the femme merely looked at him evenly and said nothing. He sighed, checking his chronometer for the time. He had an appointment in half a breem so he could spare sometime to see if the femme’s claims were honest.

“Well, I know I would love to see the handsome Prince.” Thistle said happily, noticing how Chroma’s optics flickered slightly as he said it and his concern grew. “I think I shall go with you!”

Orion smiled up at him. “Of course Master, I am certain Prince Starscream would enjoy such a welcome.”

Thistle nodded, relieved when he saw a bit more light come into the grounder’s optics. “Yes, so where might we be headed?”

Chroma was in full panic, but she stilled her spark as she forced herself to smile back at the artist. “Th-the Archives, Master Thistle.”

“Excellent! I have wanted to have a look at what was down there anyways! Please lead the way.” He said with another smile grasping Orion’s arm like one would a mate and following after the oddly silent femme.

Orion blinked, his helm’s ache lessening now that Thistle was with him. He wasn’t sure why he had gotten a helm ache so quickly but figured maybe it had something to do with his low fuel levels, and maybe the odd messages he continued to receive about his systems.

Thistle smiled at Orion, his spark tight as he sent a small note to Silverbolt about what he was doing.

  _–Silverbolt, I am heading down to the Archives with the illustrious Orion and the femme Chroma. She is apparently taking Orion down to see the recently returned Prince Starscream and I am having trouble believing that. If I don’t make it to my appointment we might have a problem.-_

“I am glad to see you haven’t smudged your paint, Orion, I was worried.” Thistle said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the group.

Orion chuckled, “Yes, I have been very careful. Thank you Thistle, for making me look so wondrous.”

The artist scoffed, “It isn’t hard to make a star shine brighter, Orion.” He frowned then noticing how they were making their way to the Archives through the hanger. It was mostly empty now that all of the royals had arrived, just a few guards milling about, but he did notice Captain Sunstorm there speaking with a small group of mechs.

Thistle didn’t know the Captain personally but he knew from reports that he was one mech that could be trusted and he made sure to catch the Captain’s optics as he walked past the mech. Sunstorm blinked at him in surprise, a frown forming on his faceplates as he spied the odd group.

The artist gave the other mech a look that he hoped would display an air of concern just before they turned down the hall towards what he hoped would lead to the Archives. He held tighter to Orion’s arm unconsciously, pulling the smaller mech from his own thoughts.

“Thistle?” Orion asked gently.

“Nothing sweetie, just enjoying the company.” Thistle said nervously. He couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into with his decision to follow Orion. Perhaps it was nothing, perhaps everything would work out fine and he would be on his way to his next appointment like nothing happened…  Yet the deeper they got into the lower levels, the more Thistle felt that sense of dread grow.

Orion frowned, his own spark clenching as Thistle’s faceplates became more and more stressed and suddenly he remembered his own reservations about this journey, and tried to remember why he had agreed to come. **_Why, why did I agree after all? Chroma, she said something about punishment because… I, I screwed up somehow and was worried over Megatron? Then my helm ached and… Arrrgh, why can’t I remember?_**

“Just this way,” Chroma’s voice called to them after opening the door to the Archives and Orion felt his spark begin to race.

**_Something isn’t right! I don’t know what, and I don’t know why but… But something is wrong! I… I can’t go in that room._ **

As Thistle fearfully began to walk forwards Orion froze and pulled back on the mech’s arm. “No.” He said quietly, hardly hearing himself over his thundering spark.

Thistle looked back at him, the fear on his faceplates mirroring Orion’s. “O-Orion?”

Chroma held her vents, her optics growing wide as Orion refused to move. “Orion, right in he…”

“He isn’t there.” Orion strangled out, his pedes slowly moving backwards and pulling Thistle with him. “He isn’t is he, Chroma?”

Chroma narrowed her optics, “What are you going on about, Orion? Of course he…”

“Orion!” A booming voice called from the Archives and suddenly King Overlord’s hulking frame took over the Archive’s doorway.

Thistle keened, stumbling back further as Orion looked at the King in confusion. Perhaps he had been wrong? Maybe Starscream was just in a meeting with…

The King strode forwards, a wide and brilliant smile on his faceplates as he scanned over Orion’s frame. “My, don’t you look lovely Orion. Wonderful job as always artist.”

“Th-thank you my L-Lord…” Thistle stuttered out with a small shaky bow. **_Overlord! Of course it is Overlord! This is so much worse than I thought and I can’t contact anyone down here! What the frag am I going to do!?_**

Orion looked over at Thistle’s trembling form, a frown growing on his faceplates before turning back to the King. “King Overlord I… We were here to meet Starscream?” He asked cautiously watching as the King smiled approvingly at Chroma, the femme bowing deeply back at him.

“Yes, he was quite tired from his travels, I told him to rest on my ship and I would wait for you here. I must confess I wasn’t aware we would have extra company, but you are welcome to join us master painter, please come with me?” Overlord said kindly, placing his arm over Orion’s shoulders and leading him back the way they had come.

Orion frowned, his helm turning to the terrified looking Thistle and back up to the King. Why was Thistle so afraid? Frag, why was _he_ nervous? The King had always been nothing but kind to him so… So to feel so apprehensive about all of this was foolish, wasn’t it? **_But, then why, why somewhere in the back of my helm is something screaming at me to run?_**

Overlord smiled down at him, and Orion tried to give him a small smile back but he felt like it came out more like a grimace. “Orion, you look so lovely. It is still incredible that you came out of the wastes, such a waste of beauty had you never been discovered.”

Orion blushed awkwardly. “Umm, thank you King Overlord.” He said quietly, flinching a bit as the King’s arm tightened around him.

“Of course your looks have much to do with breeding doesn’t it. Tell me Orion, do you know who your creators were?”

“Umm, I, I know my Carrier, King Overlord.” Orion said hesitantly, peering back to find Thistle still following, reluctantly perhaps, but he felt a wave of relief at not being alone.

“Yes, something common of Ratz, not knowing your Carrier or Sire, at least you knew one of them. I must say, he did a splendid job with you truly. Such an intelligent and strong mech you are.” Overlord said with a soft chuckle.

Orion frowned, he had said he knew his Carrier but not that it was a mech that carried him. **_Maybe it is just a fluke, there are far more mechs than femmes on Cybertron anyways so, so maybe he just assumed?_**

They walked back to the hanger and Thistle near moaned in despair when he found it empty… **_Where the frag did the Captain go!? Should, should I even stay? Maybe if I leave I can warn Lord Megatron of where Orion is, but… But if I leave him alone…_**

The artist sighed, looking at the hall that would lead back to the higher levels longingly. He could do it, leave and abandon Orion with the King to get some sort of back-up…

“Umm, King Overlord.” Thistle started, and nearly fainted as the hulking King stopped and looked back at him but forced himself to remain on his pedes and sound somewhat nonchalant about all of this. “I, I have an appointment my Lord. I would love to stay and see the Prince but duty calls and all of that.” He said with a laugh.

The King tilted his helm thoughtfully. “Oh, how disappointing. It will only take a moment, I promise.” Overlord said simply before turning and walking up the ramp to his ship leading the confused Orion in with him.

Thistle swore, his optics narrowing at the King’s back and then turning to the extremely silent Chroma but the femme merely looked at her pedes and followed the King up. **_Damnit… Well, at least I sent the message to Silverbolt. Please, please don’t let me die today, I am too pretty to die…_** He grumbled as he walked up as well, more than aware at how badly his servos were shaking.

Orion looked around him as he entered the large vessel, his optics widening as scanned over the magnificent ship. Overlord chuckled at his obvious awe, steering him in deeper as Orion gaped.

“Never been on a ship like this, have you?” The King asked kindly and Orion shook his helm slowly.

“No, never, it, it is incredible!” Orion exclaimed, his sense of wonder overriding his dread for a moment when suddenly they walked into what looked like a common area.

It was a large room with many chairs and small tables set about the perimeter and Orion was surprised to find it so full as many should be enjoying the festivities but as he scanned the faceplates around him he felt his spark fall to his empty tanks and that sense of dread came screaming back.

All around him sat mechs and femmes that he had seen numerous times throughout his time in slavery, all of them glaring at him hatefully, and all of them linked to memories that held nothing good.

 He saw the head of the Prison there, the same mech that he had fought against during the beginning of the jail break, he saw numerous slaves that had scorned him, royals that had raped him during the banquet, and lastly Commander Dirge, the mech that had taken him when Skywarp and Thundercracker had drugged and… And…

Overlord smiled down at him, his servo tightening on his shoulder so much a crunch of metal could be heard and Orion gasped at the pressure. “You have made quite an impression Orion, on so, so many. It is impressive to say the least, that a little Rat like you could incite such fury in so many.”

Orion looked up at the King, horror filling his optics. “Starscream… He isn’t here, is he?” He asked, perhaps foolishly because he had known the answer before the King had even shown up.

“No pretty one, young Starscream, well… Let’s just say he became a bit of a problem, and a disappointment.” Overlord sighed, his faceplates looking almost haunted, but only for a moment before his ever perfect and brilliant smile returned. “He won’t be joining us tonight, or ever again I am afraid.”

Orion’s optics bulged his spark freezing as he worked through the King’s words. **_Won’t be joining us… E-ever? Did… Does that mean… Does that mean he…_**

“Holy frag, you killed him…” Thistle’s voice pulled Orion and Overlord from their stare off and the King laughed wickedly.

“I had almost forgotten about you.” Overlord said jovially before throwing Orion to the ground and lunging at the artist, his huge servo wrapping around Thistle’s screaming helm and lifting him high.

Chroma yelled as she fell to the ground in horror, her optics going wide as Thistle’s screams grew in volume as Overlord continued to tighten his servo. She watched as his digits slowly, agonizingly broke through the mech’s plating, his helm crumbling like rotted steel under the King’s force.

“NOOOO!” Orion screamed, pushing himself off the floor and jumping at the King. Overlord laughed harder, swinging the shrieking flyer’s frame around and crashing it into Orion sending both mechs sprawling out into the center of the bots collected there.

“ _This_ is what happens to traitors my friends!” Overlord said to the bots around him as he stomped over to where Orion and Thistle lie. “This is what it means to against something as powerful as the SYSTEM! TO GO AGAINST ME!”

“AHHHHHH, UUUUHHHH, GODS!” Thistle continued to scream, his servos ripping at his bloody crushed helm, both blindly trying to keep his broken plating from falling off.

Orion stared at the artist in horror. He knew the mech wouldn’t survive those injuries, and if he did he would be mutilated forever. He raised his helm, scanning over those collected desperately. “PLEASE!? Can’t you see this is madness!? Look at what he has done! DON’T YOU CARE!?”

“They won’t help you, Orion.” Overlord said his voice calm, sweet even. “Don’t you see? They understand how this world works. The strong lead and the weak crumble.” The King laughed loudly, his voice booming through the small room. “Much like your friend’s helm there.”

Some of the royals and guards around them laughed at the King’s wretched joke while others stared in disgust and shock, just now realizing what they had signed up for with agreeing to work with the King.

Orion growled, moving to crouch in front of Thistle as he stood off against the King. “You are SICK! You are a LIAR! You are no KING! Megatron is more of a King than you will ever BE!”

Suddenly the King’s faceplates became still and deadly serious. “You are wrong young one, Megatron is the _false_ King. He is a traitor that has gone against the _system_ and now, he will pay for it dearly.” Overlord glared at Orion, his optics blazing at the smaller mech with righteous fury. “Tell me, do you even _truly_ understand the severity of the SIN you and Megatron committed?  Do you understand the punishment for bonding with a grounder when you are a _King_ , dear Orion?”

Orion’s stance fell apart and he felt his helm spin. “W-what?” He asked weakly as he fought to keep from collapsing. **_He… He knows!? How, how does he…_**

Overlord’s smile twisted manically as he leaned down towards the panicking grounder. “When you are about to commit one of the most _vile_ crimes in this system, it might be prudent to lock the doors so no one walks in. Isn’t that right, Chroma?”

Orion gasped, his optics looking over at Chroma, shock and betrayal fleeting through his optics as he did so.  **_She caught us and she…_**

The femme slowly pulled her wide optics from Thistle’s moaning form, her optics spilling coolant and frame shaking terribly as she shook her helm madly. “I… I didn’t realize…”

Overlord laughed once again, his servo reaching out in a flash and grabbing the surprised Orion by his throat before lifting him high. “The time of reckoning is here little Orion. I have allowed this system to suffer under those unwilling to sacrifice for it for too long! I shall take over all of Cybertron now. I shall be the one to make the sacrifice, make the hard decisions to heal her as my ancestors did and no mech, no army, no false King, no _Prime_ shall get in my way. Not him, nor his ignorant, undeserving, Rat born spawn.”

Orion coughed, his frame begging air to cool it, and helm growing dizzy from lack of energon. “Wh-what are y*ou ta*lking about?”

Overlord smiled softly at him. “You poor ignorant fool. You have gone your whole life never realizing the true power you could possess. Why do you think Ironhide hid you away? Why do you think I would even slightly be interested in your fate? You are a main piece and have never even realized, well Orion, let me illustrate your worth on this playing field. It is only fair to play against a piece that knows its power anyways.”

Orion gasped as Overlord pulled him close to his helm, the King’s hot vents brushing coolly against his burning frame. “For almost two thousand vorns I thought the Matrix had been destroyed, or Ultra Magnus killed but low and behold… Not only does he _live_ , but now I have discovered the sparkling he and his mate worked so hard to keep hidden that whole time. The Heir to the Primacy they kept hidden _from ME_ that whole time… And that Heir is _you,_ little one.”

Orion’s optics widened, his already strangled vents ceasing as the King’s words spun in his helm and Overlord chuckled darkly at his shock. “Oh yes, a valuable piece you are, little Prime. Welcome to the game.”


	40. Chroma...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So! I wrote a bunch, and have been fixing it, moving pieces so everything flows, but stuff isn't lost for daaaays so at the end I was like... Meh, I am gonna do a few short chapters for the end so everything that happens is felt and finally was like FUCK IT... Phew, this is exhausting. SO! May seem short, but there is more coming. Sorry for errors, and I will reply to messages at the end of it all haha. SO MUCH! Enjoy the downfall...

Overlord’s brilliantly deceiving smile filled Orion’s vision as the old King laughed and Orion’s spark raged with fury and disgust at the sight.

“Who knew, who knew that some Rat, some _slave_ , some ignorant Heir to the only power that could even hint at rivaling the might of my own would be enslaved and then bond with our most traitorous King” Overlord said quietly, his optics flickering between Orion’s wide ones as he shook his helm disbelief. “Fate is a mischievous thing.”

Orion gasped and choked as the servo around his neck tightened, his servos ripping into it desperately but he was too weak, and underfed to make much of a difference. His HUD screamed at him, numerous error messages flashing as his consciousness faded. He tried to reach out for Megatron through their bond, begging him to answer but much like the lower levels Overlord’s ship seemed to be protected from any unwanted signals getting through. **_Primus… Help me! I need to warn… Warn him!_**

He couldn’t even filter through the revelation of him being the Heir to the Primacy, it was too obscure, it didn’t feel real. Overlord was mistaken and now he was going to pay for the King’s mistake, him and perhaps Ironhide…

The King sighed, bringing Orion close to him. “You are so beautiful, just like your Carrier, Ironhide. Magnus is a lucky mech to possess such a family, for now at least. I cannot guarantee it will be so whole by the end of this night.”

Orion froze, his optics bulging fearfully at Ironhide’s designation. “N-not P-Prime… Leave Ironhide… Ack, a-alone…” He strangled out, coolant dripping from his optics as he struggled to vent.

“Why Orion, how ignorant you are little one. I can see it in your optics, you believe me mistaken, and your stubbornness to accept the truth will only help in your destruction.” Overlord said, his voice sounding almost sympathetic.

Orion growled, or tried to given how he could hardly see at this point. His vision was becoming dark and tunneled and his frame hanging limply in the servo that held him. “Y*o*u’re cr*azy…”

“Perhaps, but all of those that dare are normally perceived so.” The King said with a smile. The hulking mech loosened his grip a bit, noting Orion’s dimming optics before he stood and looked over those gathered. “Now you all know what is at risk, and what we are fighting for, but most importantly, _how_ we shall fight it. I would not blame any of you if you feel the need to leave and I shall grant you one last chance to do so. I swear to you, I will harm none of you if you wish to go, thus, if you cannot handle what is to come I suggest you go now.”

Some of the group laughed, obviously finding all of this perfectly acceptable, while others looked at one another nervously and fidgeted.

Orion growled at the King, his servos still pulling at the mech’s grip on his neck. He couldn’t believe that the mad King would just allow those gathered to just leave after he had revealed his true colors and his optics widened in shock as one mech finally stood, his faceplates pale and sickly looking as he bowed to the King respectfully.

“No worries my friend, just head down that hall and you are free of any commitment. I hold no ill will, I promise.” The King said kindly, watching as a few more slaves, and royals stood and followed the first mech out each of them looking more than a little apprehensive.

Chroma blinked at those retreating, her frame shaking terribly as she stood. She looked over to Orion, her blue optics staring into his desperate ones just for a moment before following the group out.

“HE WI*LL KILL YOO*OU, CHROMA! DON’T G… ARRRRGH!” Orion screamed out his cries cutting off as Overlord tightened his grip once more, and the femme paused just for a moment in the room’s doorway.

 “Do not listen to the Rat, beautiful. I shall not hurt you.” Overlord called to her, and she peered fearfully over her shoulder to find him smiling warmly at her. “Though I will miss you in Vos.” He said regrettably, and she felt her spark ache as she considered what she was giving up, but forced herself continue forwards.

This was wrong, this was so much worse than she had ever thought and she needed to fix what she had done…

She vented as her plan formed in her helm. She hadn’t known that, that it would be like this! When she thought of poor Thistle and his screams… She shook her helm, steeling her spark for what she would have to do now. She could make this right, she had to!

Overlord wasn’t the savior she had hoped, he was a monster, and monster that was disgusted by her King and called him false, a traitor. She could fix this! She would go to Megatron, confess all and warn him. Would she be punished probably, severely even but…  But she loved her King. Yes, he was flawed but, but only now was she seeing that _how_ he was flawed was a good thing.

**_I have been such a selfish fool! I, I can fix this, before it gets any deeper! I can, and I will take whatever punishment I need to. I am so sorry Master… Megatron…_** She scoffed, her helm hung low as she hurried through the ship following the small group. Each of them whispering their horror at what they had witnessed, and spoke quietly over how they needed to keep their intakes shut now, and helms down and Chroma wanted to yell at them all for their cowardice, but had she not been the same way?

So lost in her thoughts it wasn’t until the first mech of their group gasped that she finally lifted her helm to find the last hall filled with numerous soldiers, but they weren’t King Megatron’s forces.

Her group stopped, their exit being blocked by the many black painted flight frames, and they huddled together fearfully in the cramped space.

“Umm, ex-excuse us…” The mech in the front stuttered out, trying to look slightly more confident as he stood before the huge soldiers.

“Traitors to the cause receive no quarter.” The tallest soldier said evenly, his voice void of emotion as he leveled his blaster at the royal.

“Wh-WHAT!? Overlord said he wouldn’t harm us!” Another in Chroma’s group cried out, and as the soldier smiled Chroma found her only regret was not being able to rectify her mistake.

“He isn’t.” The mech said simply, an explosion of light erasing his wicked smile as he and the others opened fire on the group. Many scrambled backwards, trampling over one another as they fought to escape. Chroma merely hung her helm shamefully as the other bots tried to push past her in their desperation.

**_After everything, this is how I cease to function? I suppose I deserve it._** She hardly even heard the shots, or felt the fire tear through her chassis before falling to the ground with the others. Many were still screaming around her as they landed leading the ominous black flyers to step over the bleeding frames and shoot each of them individually.

She slay there in silence, a pool of energon soaking deep into her seams as she waited for them to finish her off and it was then she found herself wondering how forgiving Primus could be.

A shadow fell over her finally, and she shuttered her optics as a heated barrel was placed against the side of her helm scalding the plating there. **_I was wrong, I was so very wrong and I never saw it until now. It would have been better to be free, I wish I hadn’t been so afraid. Ariel, Master, I hope you get away in time, I hope you get to touch that freedom. Forgive me Master, I was such a fool._**

Fire ripped through her helm and she found herself surprised as light filled her vision in her final moments. Maybe she even smiled, if her ruined faceplates still could then, as hope filled her dimming spark. **_Primus! Primus have, have you forgiven me!? Thank you, thank…_**

………………

As the shots echoed back to the common room, Orion he felt his spark ache for Chroma. Yes, she had helped in his capture and betrayed her King but… But if he had walked her path his whole life could he be certain he would not have acted the same way?

“YO*U B*ASTA*RD!” He screamed, his digits clawing into the King’s furiously as fury filled his spark.

He raged as the group around him burst into laughter, only the King remained silent until the shots and screams finally ceased. **_Such a shame…_**

 He stood tall once all was quiet, dragging Orion close and tightening his hold on the younger mech’s throat to the point Orion saw spots. “Why pity them Orion? They were more than willing to hand you over to me without a second thought. Are you truly so _weak_?”

“Com*pass*ion not… Not w-w*eak.” Orion strangled out and as he gasped for air Overlord laughed in his faceplates.

“Your predicament would prove otherwise I think.” Overlord said smugly throwing the barely conscious Orion to the ground. “Shackle him, and put one of _my_ collars on the young Prime. I don’t trust the one he has.” He grunted out before turning to those followers that had remained behind. “So, any others having doubts?” He asked just for another wave of laughter to answer him and he scanned their optics carefully. Some still looked nervous, but it appeared as if none that remained would suddenly find their bravery and ruin his plans. **_Feckless cowards. All the better for me, at least for now._**

“Good, well, now that that is done with, I have instructions for each of you, but I must lead dear Orion to his new lodgings first. Guards!” Overlord yelled over to the two red flyers that had just finished binding Orion’s arms behind his back. “Grab the artist, and bring him along.”

The two mechs quickly moved forwards, grabbing the now still Thistle under his arms and dragging the whimpering mech down one of the halls.

The King walked over to where Orion lay glaring up at him defiantly and he smiled. “Such fire in you, Orion. You Sire would have been proud.” He said as he scooped the smaller mech up as easily as one would a sparkling. Orion struggled in his arms for a bit, but as Overlord’s servos tightened and the plating on his shoulders and legs began to bend and crack under the pressure he stopped fighting so feverishly and lay limply, dejectedly in the King’s arms. **_It is all falling apart._**

Starscream was dead, Chroma was shot, Thistle was dying, and his bond with Megatron was revealed to all those that hated and despised them… What, what could he do? This was so big, so much bigger than he. He was no Prime! He was merely a slave, a blind, stupid, ignorant slave that could change nothing! **_Megatron… Run love… Please!_**

“Giving up so quickly, Orion?”

The King’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he peered up at the mech that held him hatefully. Overlord tilted his helm at the smaller mech, enjoying the fire he saw in the mech’s optics, but was disappointed when it faded quickly.

“Come now mech, where is that stubborn defiance you normally exhibit? Yes, you have been beaten, but are you not one to fight till the end?” Overlord asked, cradling the bound mech far gentler than before.  “Oh well. I suppose you should hold to whatever strength you have left, especially with what is to come. There is some hope for you though. Through your unexpected bonding with Megatron, you can at least rest assured that Megatron will have to remain alive. At least until my new Heir is born.”

Orion looked weakly up at the King, his optics flickering as they narrowed angrily and Overlord laughed at the sight. “You are worth far more to me alive than dead, Orion. If I were to kill him I could possibly lose you as well, and that would not do. Not with the plans I have for you if things seem to go poorly with your Sire. You are my contingency plan, little Prime.” He said as he lightly caressed the side of Orion’s helm, and the smaller mech merely turned his helm away brokenly.

**_I did this, I left the room, I gave him the perfect chance to capture me even after Megatron asked me over and over to… Starscream is gone, and Megatron will be taken…_ **

As the King hauled him through the ship Orion felt like he was numbly moving through a dream. Everything was falling apart, everything seemed so perfectly planned on the King’s side, and he was so lost under it all. **_This is all my fault, why, why am I so naive? My age is no excuse! I should have known, I should have listened…Megatron, love… I have ruined it all and now Overlord has all of the pieces he needs. Primus help me… Who am I compared to all of this? How can I stop this, how can I be a Prime when all I feel is helpless? Overlord is wrong, I am no Prime. I was wrong to think I could make a difference and now, now the world will pay for my failures._**


	41. Allies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok second part, I hope doing this helps everyone keep up. I get confused too! Haha, ok hope you enjoy! Sorry for errors.

**_Orion is the Heir to the Primacy? Orion is the next Prime… Orion!?_ **

When King Megatron finally stopped staring at the ground before him in shock, and a bellowing laugh suddenly shook the room around him, all of the bots in the room stared at the seemingly mad King in surprise and concern.

 Jazz leaned over to his love worriedly. “He might be losing his processor over all this.”

“Shut up, Jazz.” Prowl grated out quietly, but as the King’s laughter grew in volume he felt his concern grow as well.

“Of course he is!” Megatron exclaimed through his laughter, his helm shaking as the pieces all became clear.

 If ever there was to be a mech that was Heir to the Primacy, of course it would be Orion. After all the smaller mech had been through, after all of the pain, the suffering, and agony Orion was still one of the kindest, strongest, most noble, and defiant mechs he had ever met. Orion had literally hit as low as any could on the entire planet and yet still had mechs, femmes, royalty, and slaves in knots because of him! Orion was dismantling the world around him and yet STILL others only saw a slave where… Where a Prime would stand one solar-cycle. **_Oh Orion, love… I always knew you were more, but a Prime? A mech ordained to rule by Primus… I should have known._**

How could he not see it before!? How could he not have known? He had always seen that the mech was different, but this…

“Lord Megatron?” Ratchet called out to him nervously, and Megatron forced himself to calm down. There was still much to face, and much to handle, he needed to be on the tip of his pedes and Overlord was already so far ahead.

‘For-forgive me…” The King said wiping the coolant from his faceplates. “Well, this has been an exceptionally revealing meeting already, and I am sure there is more. Come, let us talk swiftly. I need to know everything you all do, and the ball is to start in just a short time.”

“That is when we think he will strike, Lord Megatron.” Prowl said as he sat in one of the chairs next to the King. “We have a mech, Mirage, going back to our base to update Prime on our status here. We hope that with Starscream’s help troops will be able to…”

“Wait, Starscream!?” Megatron asked, his spark growing cold at the mention of the Prince. “Starscream is in Vos, is he not?”

“Negative.” Soundwave reported as he stood with his freshly bandaged wrist. “Overlord ordered death, perhaps. Uncertain on details. Shockwave lied to King. Soundwave give to grounders to protect.”

Megatron leaned forwards, his servo holding his helm as yet another insane piece of the puzzle was filled. “Gods, he almost killed Starscream…” Suddenly he sat up, his spark racing as fear raced through him. **_If he could get to Starscream, and wants Orion to…To breed him…_**

“Primus!” Megatron gasped out, his frantic optics going to Soundwave. “We, we need to secure Orion! I need, I need to be there and protect…”

“Ariel should be with him.” Ratchet said as he sat down heavily in one of the chairs. “Soundwave sent her after him right after we all met up. He should be fine as long as he…”

“We need to get to him as soon as possible! He, he may be sparked and if Overlord were to discover that…” Megatron blurted out, his fear for Orion overriding his fear of discovery and all of the mechs around him gaped.

“Wh-what!?” Ratchet asked, his exhaustion evaporating as he stared at the King in horror. “How!? He could only be sparked if… Oh no… Master… You bonded!? YOU BONDED WITH A GROUNDER!? Are, ARE YOU INSANE!?”

“Bonded?” Soundwave asked, his optics looking up at his friend in concern. For a royal, or flight frame to bond was a nightmare in punishment as it was but for a King to do so was…

Megatron growled at those around him, his protectiveness in regards to his mate blooming like fire. “When I said I love Orion I meant it, is that not why we are all gathered here now? Is that not why everything is falling apart!? What more proof do you need, fools. I love him enough that I set him free, and you know what!? He returned to me! He came back! So yes, I asked to bond with him.”

Every mech around him gasped, even Soundwave. “Lord Megatron set Orion… Free?”

The King stood, rubbing at the back of his neck as he nodded. “Of course I did! Granted, I should have offered it long ago. Either way! I set him free and he came back, to fight! Fight this system, fight this unjust insanity, and fight for those who cannot fight for themselves!” He growled as he looked over the numerous shocked faceplates. “I don’t know why you are all surprised. If he is the Heir to the Primacy, wouldn’t this be something he would do regardless?”

“No...” Jazz said quietly, his shoulders slumping as his long held guilt surfaced, and he raised his hidden optics to the King. “What he did ain’t just because he is a Prime, frag Orion don’t even know. What he did was cause he’s Orion… And that is just him.”

Prowl nodded, his faceplates drawn but his spark proud of his friend. “He always took care of those around him, Megatron. In Haven he… We have missed him terribly. He was the best of us, well him and Ironhide.”

Megatron blinked at the two mechs, suddenly realizing where he recognized them from, Orion’s nightmare. The one that had left the mech fluxing, where he and his soldiers had… Had attacked them all…

“You are his family. You two Jazz and… And Prowl yes?” He asked quietly and both mechs looked up at him in surprise until the one known as Prowl nodded.

“Yes, and there are others he left behind; Kup, Mirage and… And the sparklings of course. Listen…” Prowl sighed as he looked up at the mech before him, this flight frame, this mech that was supposed to represent how low Prowl and his kind were and yet, found worth in them after all… “We love Orion, and Ironhide. They are family. If you love them too, enough to, to bond and fight for them well, you are family too.”

“And we will fight for ya with all we got!” Jazz added with a nod.

Megatron stilled, his optics scanning over those around him. The ever loyal and strong Soundwave, the grumpy yet caring Ratchet, the playful but loving Jazz and Prowl, and even the two silent mechs who looked at him with trust in their optics and he felt awed, humbled by them all.

“I, I love him…” He said quietly, his optics falling to the servos that twisted in his lap. “I believe this system is wrong. I believe that, that flight frames don’t deserve to be above others just because they can reach the stars. If anything… If anything we flyers should remember those that care for the land when we grow tired. They give us a home, a foundation to land upon when we are weary, while the stars give us nothing, nothing but empty space, and fire.”

“Fraggin poetry right there mech… Uhhh, A’h mean your Kingly…ship?” Jazz said with a smile and Megatron smiled back.

Ratchet grinned, his optics shinning as they looked at his King. “How much you have grown King Megatron…”

Megatron laughed, rubbing his helm as his optics glowed softly at the thought of his mate. “It is Orion’s fault. He is… Well, he is some inspiration, I suppose I could leave it at that.”

“He is at that.” Ratchet said with a laugh. “Course the fragger could be a little less…” The medic stopped as Megatron suddenly reached for the side of his helm, obviously receiving a comm from someone, his helm turning when Soundwave repeated the action, apparently also receiving a message.

As both mech’s faceplates paled, and frames tensed Ratchet felt a sliver of fear run through his spark. “What, what is it?” He asked, the Ratz leaning forwards as alarm filtered through their optics as well.

“Message from Ariel. Indicates Orion is missing from Megatron’s quarters.” Soundwave reported as the King swore loudly.

“I TOLD HIM NOT TO LEAVE!” Megatron screamed, fury and terror ripping through his spark as he tried to reach Orion through their bond and yet received nothing in return. “I can’t feel him through our bond. That means he must be in the lower levels.”

“Or, he was sequestered and thrown into something akin to a faraway cage.” Prowl said as Jazz looked at him in confusion and he groaned in frustration. “Arrrgh, a cage and or area that allows no signal to get through. It doesn’t have to be a cage, per say, but…”

“I ain’t stupid lover, I know what it means but… Where the frag any of those be besides in the castle?” Jazz said dryly.

“None present in castle. Shuttles, perhaps?” Soundwave offered, all mechs looking at him with concern in their optics all except Megatron.

The King stood, his frame still, his thoughts focused now. He knew the game, he knew war, and he knew he was about to be approached by both.

“The ball is in only a couple breems. If Orion is missing already that means Overlord has begun.” Megatron said as he stood and began to pace the foyer.

“He might not have him, Lord Megatron. It could be simple as Orion being as defiant as usual.” Ratchet insisted and Megatron couldn’t disagree with the mech’s assumption.

“Perhaps, but given everything I have just learned I can only think this is far more nefarious than Orion taking a stroll in the lower halls. Have you heard _anything_ from Chroma, Soundwave?” The King asked angrily his frustration growing as Soundwave shook his helm. “Fraggin femme! I wouldn’t be surprised if…” Megatron stopped as another message suddenly came to him.

**:King Megatron. This is Silverbolt. I received a message from my artist Thistle regarding him and young Orion. It would seem they were off to the Archives with your Gold Chroma to meet with Prince Starscream. His message indicated that were he late for his appointments there might be trouble and, and he has missed his appointment.:**

“FRAGGIN CHROMA!” Megatron exclaimed furiously causing the mechs around him to jump in surprise. “I just received a message from Silverbolt. He says Thistle and Orion were following Chroma down to the Archives to meet with Starscream!”

“But Starscream is…” Started Ratchet and Megatron spun on him with a growl.

“I KNOW! It was obviously a ruse to get him down there! I… I need to think, I need to plan! ARRRRGH! He has it all panned! How the frag do we catch up!?” Megatron lamented as his anger grew. He felt helpless, foolish, and overwhelmed. **_How blind I have been to so much! This is too much, how do I contend with all of this? How do I play this game when I am only now becoming aware of it all!?_**

“King Overlord has pieces placed. Lord Megatron needs pieces.” Soundwave said as he walked up to his King and Megatron nodded.

“But who can I trust? Hardly any nobles would be on my side… Perhaps I should cancel the ball? I am certain the fragger wants to use that as the apex of all of this.” Megatron said as he began pacing once more but Prowl steeped up to him with a frown.

“If you cancel he will know he has been sniffed out, King Megatron, and if he has Orion…” Prowl started and the silver mech growled once more.

“Ya got those Drifters.” Jazz said, “We met some femme that works with um, ahhh Arcee? She said she was going off to alert her group.”

Megatron nodded. “Yes, I suppose, but I have no idea what they could do in such circumstances or if they should want to. How can I ask them to pay for my foolishness?”

“Well, your Highness, ya are a King, that’s what Kings do. Buuut whatcha really gotta ask ya’self is… Are you going to approach this as a noble and follow all the rules, or are ya gonna approach this as some pissed off King who’s possibly sparked mate has been threatened as well as his Kingdom.” Jazz said with a knowing look.

“Approaching this as a noble might help some of the royalty to come to your aid.” Ratchet said thoughtfully, but Jazz merely scoffed.

“Yeah, until they find out he has bonded with a grounder.” The black and white mech said sarcastically. “Then they may change their merry tune.”

“Affirmative. Siding with royals less assured than relying upon Ratz and Drifters. Both support Orion and King Megatron.” Soundwave added.

“But Megatron is right, we don’t know what the Drifters are really capable of, and we don’t know when Prime may find out about all of this. Or if he can make it in time.” Prowl said ignoring how Jazz groaned next to him.

“Lover, you are supposed ta be on my side.” Jazz complained and Prowl rolled his optics at the mech.

“I am on the side that will get most of us out of this mess still functioning, Jazz.” He said sharply, but added a small albeit worried smile at the end of it.

“What of our troops? Soundwave, have you had any contact with any of the Commanders?” The King asked, though his hope for his own soldiers supporting him seemed far less reliable than Silverbolt’s group of ragtag performers.

“Captain Sunstorm appears loyal. Once bonding revealed, loyalty unassured.” Soundwave said darkly and the King sighed in frustration.

“All of those in ya castle be mysteries until ya let them know about the bond, King Megatron. Ah’ am telling ya, go for the nobodies. The bots that don’t idolize this system. Ya got too many slaves that would rather remain stupid pets than face the outside, or the unknown. Fraggin cowards.” Jazz spat out in disgust.

“Many of them don’t know any better, kid.” Ratchet retorted angrily. “I have been here for a long time and I have seen how the flight frames manipulate grounders into believing their only hope is to live off of them… Sorry, King Megatron.” The medic added as Megatron side glanced over at him.

“No, you are right. I have witnessed some of the training myself.” Megatron admitted. “Alright, so we have the Drifters and possibly a Prime…”

“That is if he can still think clearly after Overlord is done with Ironhide.” Prowl said quietly, and the group of Ratz fell to an uncomfortable silence.

“Perhaps he may not be able to think clearly, but if Starscream is there, and they give him a chance to speak…” Megatron said as he began pacing some more. “That fragging Prince knows how to get bot’s attention, I just hope your crew will listen. Out of any mech that could handle Overlord on even ground when it comes to scheming, I would bet my left servo it would be Starscream. Now if only he were here… Alright!” Megatron said shaking his helm and gathering his thoughts.

He looked over those gathered as he took all of the pieces he had learned together and began to plan. “We know Orion was on his way to the Archives… Soundwave, are you up for some work?” He asked the shaky looking mech, but Soundwave set his faceplates and nodded. “Alright, I need you, Prowl, and Jazz to make your way down to the Archives. Look around down there for any hint of where Orion might be, and investigate Overlord’s ship if possible, but don’t make it obvious. Ratchet, go with them as well, Orion may be injured, or Ironhide. If nothing else Soundwave, contact Captain Sunstorm and have a word with him, see where he may stand on all of this.”

“If he appears suspicious, King Megatron?” Soundwave asked carefully but the look he got from his King answered him quickly.

“Then kill him.” The King said stiffly, his optics unwavering as he looked at his person guard. “We have no time to be lenient and careful. Either they agree or not, no more fragging traitors. We will do this as quietly as we can, play the game but if you find any traps along the way, any uncertainties, dispose of them.” Megatron said gruffly.

The four mech’s nodded, Ratchet paling a bit at the King’s words as Megatron looked over to the other two grounders. “Who might you two be again?”

“Lockdown and Hoist, your majesty.” Hoist said with a bow and Lockdown rolled his optics at the mech.

“Very well, I need you two to be with me in case your Prime shows up and hasn’t received word that I have accepted his offer. You will act as Slaves for now, but I imagine you are armed?” The King asked, and the two older mechs looked between one another nervously until Jazz scoffed at them.

“Come on mechs, he may have sparked Orion up, he is obviously not the bad guy here.” Jazz said with a groan and Hoist grunted before nodding to the King.

“Yes, we are armed.” He said and Megatron nodded.

“Good, stay by my side. Soundwave, comm Ariel. Tell her to contact Arcee and Silverbolt. Ask them to meet me in the ballroom as soon as possible. We need to see what they have to say before we can view them as reliable assets, they have their own sparks to worry for as well. There is only a short time to complete all of this, and I will need to be in the ballroom…” Megatron started, his spark hammering nervously inside him.

As Soundwave pulled aside to radio Ariel, Prowl looked at the King worriedly. “King Megatron, Overlord will need to be there soon as well. What if he acts and everything isn’t finished?” He pointed out and the young King sighed.

“I know it is a risk, but there is nothing for it now. At least I know some of what is to come. Our priority is to secure Orion and Ironhide so he will have nothing to barter with.”

“If only we had more time.” Hoist lamented and Megatron considered the older mech’s words for a moment.

“Perhaps I can help with that.” He said as his mind raced. “I have an idea, it is one that will lead to unpredictable results but it will create a distraction that could at to our time.”

“What kind of distraction, King Megatron?” Ratchet asked carefully, his optics scanning over the younger mech suspiciously but the King merely smirked back at him.

“One that will provide time and help us all discover just who is on our side and who isn’t. Come, Lockdown, Hoist we need to gather some bots before we make it to the ballroom.”

As Prowl and the others began to make their way out of the room through the Southern door, and Megatron and his group through the Northern, the white mech looked at his smiling love incredulously. “How do you find a way to smile through anything Jazz?” He asked as he shook his helm.

“Lover, this whole world is a mess. If Ah’ didn’t laugh about it, Ah’d turn inta a miserable aft like Ratchet here!” Jazz said with a smirk.

“Of course I am miserable! I am merely a slave medic and what we are doing… What is happening is going to destroy everything! This system is all many bots have to make sense of this world and now I am a part of bringing it all crashing down!” Ratchet whispered as they walked into the outer halls.

“Exciting isn’t it?” Jazz whispered back just to have Prowl elbow him into silence.

Ratchet scoffed as he walked. “It’s something alright, but I would lean more towards insane.”

Jazz rolled his shoulders, his frame tense and wanting to move faster as they walked. “World’s already insane doc, we are just riding the waves of it now instead of drowning.”

“Primus, I hope you are right kid.” Ratchet muttered nervously. “I really hope you are.”


	42. From the Beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHKAY! Last part of this wretchedly confusing chapter, that also kicked my ass (btw). It is hard to write things that happen all at the same time and make certain everything is presented clearly enough to be felt and or recognized... So I have noticed. *.* I suppose it could have worked as one chapter but it never seemed to work seamlessly in my mind sooooo... TAAA DAA There is three! ... ... For now.  
> I think I will focus on this until it is finished, maybe... Dear One is taking some interest cause I want to end To Begin Once More and I have too many stories going on at once haha. Ok, last part the chapter before chaos falls... Next up, The Ball.

 “Place the artist in the holding area. Tell the soldiers to prepare for the second string, and get those loyal to our cause their duties. The ball begins shortly and we need to have every piece set.” The King said to someone, but Orion hardly heard him, that was until the wretched King chuckled into his audial. “I wonder if you are as good of a frag as Ironhide, little one.”

Orion felt his spark freeze, his optics widening fearfully at the thought of being taken by the King but it was what he said about Ironhide that truly resonated within him. “Wh-what?” He asked shakily, his helm turning to look up at Overlord’s blazing optics. “I-Ironhide?”

Overlord smirked down at him. “Well, how else was I to get your Sire’s attention but exposing him to just how serious of a situation his family was in? Feeling your mate’s torture is a very powerful motivator, but you may discuss that with your Carrier soon enough. I still have some things to prepare for before the ball so you may have some time to enjoy with the mech until then.”

Orion vented in as his processor raced. **_He, he tortured Ironhide? He… Ir-Ironhide!?_** “You fragging monster!” He vented out, his bruised frame writhing in the King’s arms as he tried to get free. “YOU MONSTER!”

The King grunted as he stopped and threw Orion’s frame to the ground painfully, the smaller mech gasping as his shoulders twisted wretchedly as he landed on his arms that were bound behind his back.

“I shall be kind and let you have some final moments with your Carrier, Orion. Let it not be said that I am completely sparkless.” The King said with a dark smile, and Orion groaned as he realized they were in some hall that was lined with numerous doors, much like the interrogation hall.

“Here we are.” Overlord said as he walked over to one of the doors and entered in a hidden key code before opening the door.

“Hello beautiful, I figured you could use some time with your offspring before the main event occurs.” Overlord called gently into the dark room the open door revealed.

Orion stretched his neck from where he lay, his optics searching in the darkness before widening as they spotted a familiar looking pede inside. “Iron-IRONHIDE!?” He gasped, the scent of energon wafting over to him as his spark hammered inside his chest. **_All I can smell is energon! What did he do to him!?_**

Orion growled as Overlord grabbed him by one of his shoulders and with a grunt hurled Orion into the room with Ironhide. The smaller mech crashed into the back wall, his frame falling to the ground limply as the King laughed. “Enjoy your time together. I am certain Magnus will be here soon.” Was all the wretched King said before slamming the door leaving the two mechs in the dim light of their cell.

Orion carefully turned himself, his optics blinking away that static that filled them as he looked over at his Carrier. **_Ohhh, Ironhide…_**

A pool of energon glimmered sickly in the low lights, most of it centered under the older mech’s chassis, and as Orion slowly wormed his way over to the mech his side became covered in it. He barely noticed it though as his optics painfully scanned over the horrifying wounds that covered Ironhide from helm to pedes and he found himself amazed the mech was even still alive. “Ironhide… Ohhh, gods…” He moaned weakly.

The ruined mech didn’t move as Orion called to him, and that terrified him. “Ironhide? Please? Are, are you…” He stopped himself when he realized what he was stupidly going to ask. **_Of course he isn’t alright! LOOK AT HIM!_**

There were cuts everywhere, broken and bruised plating, and the telltale signs of forced interfacing. The longer Orion scanned over his carrier the more furious he became. **_Overlord… He, he hurt you so much! So fragging much!_**

“O-Orion?” Ironhide suddenly croaked out in a static filled whisper and Orion felt his spark clench at the sound of it.

“Ironhide! I am here, it’s just me! I’m here… F-finally. Oh Ironhide…” His optics burned as he awkwardly made it to the mech’s side, his helm lying right next to his Carrier’s as the older mech’s optics flickered dimly to life.

Ironhide hadn’t heard the door open, or Overlord’s words but he _had_ felt the odd pulse in his spark and that is what pulled him from his pain filled haze. It was the pulse he always felt when Orion was close to him and he both reveled in the sensation as well as dreaded it. **_He… He got him… He has, has both of us n-now… Fraggin… Fraggin de-demon…_**

“O-Orion… W-we need to f-free… M-Magnus will c-come…” He said brokenly, his frame shaking from the effort.

Orion shook his helm, shushing  the older mech when he noticed energon dripping from Ironhide’s intake. “Hush Ironhide, I know. I know what is happening now. I, I am so sorry. Megatron told me to stay hidden today and I didn’t… I fragged it all up! Arrrgh! Ironhide, he… He has hurt you so badly. I am so… So sorry.” Orion said quietly as his optics filled with tears but Ironhide merely smiled weakly up at him.

“No, no I should have… I should have told you e-everything… L-long ago.” The older mech grated out as he coughed wearily.

Orion shook his helm. “Ironhide… Overlord said, said I was the heir to the Primacy, but that can’t be true, can it?”

Ironhide sighed, his dim optics shuttering as he worked through the pain that assaulted his systems. “It is true. Your S-Sire is Ultra Magnus… That, that is why I h-hid it all f-from you to keep…” He had to stop as he coughed and Orion’s spark clenched as energon escaped his intake once again, the blue liquid dribbling down the mech’s chin as he fought to continue. “To keep this from happening, but I failed… I failed you.”

“You didn’t fail me Ironhide!” Orion said sternly, his optics blazing over at the mech. “I, I made poor decisions as well. Frag, I continue to even now.” Orion admitted with a heavy vent. He still couldn’t believe all of this was happening, one moment he thought his biggest worry would be dealing with his bond and the ball and now…

**_Me, the heir to the Primacy… How, why? I don’t feel worthy of such a thing. I am nothing! Without Megatron I am nothing! I have no voice, no power! LOOK AT ME! I am locked in a cage with my Carrier who has been beaten and ra… I am no hero! I, I HAVE FAILED! I failed Megatron, Ironhide, HAVEN, THISTLE… St-Starscream…_ **

“Orion look at me.” Ironhide asked weakly, and Orion brought his burning optics up to face the poor mech’s battered faceplates. “I know this is a lot, but you need to be… Be strong now. I n-need you to be strong for H-Haven, for everyone. You _a-are_ the heir to the P-Primacy and Magnus… Your S-Sire is coming here to save us, but Overlord is setting a t-trap f-for him. We need to g-get out of here.  We need to help him… Orion” The older mech vented wetly, his helm falling back to the cell’s floor as he struggled to stay conscious. “I love your S-Sire so v-very much, he will n-need your help.”

“My help!? Ironhide, we are the ones in a fragging cage bleeding and bound!” Orion snapped, his frustration with the situation, with himself, and fury at all of it making his optics blaze hotly.

“Won’t th-think s-straight, desperate. O-Orion… I’m d-dying.” Ironhide admitted, his optics dim but still, focused on his youngling. “I’m d-dying, and th-that will w-weaken him, M-Magnus.”

Orion blinked at the mech before him, his optics no longer holding hatred and fire but cold raw fear. “No. No, no you _will_ be alright! We can get out of here! We will! Ratchet is nearby, we just need you to get to him and…”

“O-ORION! No t-time! No time…” Ironhide yelled, or tried to but most of it just came out as garbled static. “S-search y-your s-spark, Orion. You know I a-am telling the t-truth.” Ironhide said more gently as Orion’s tears finally began to fall.

“Ironhide, you can’t die. If, if we get out of here in time we could…” Orion whispered desperately, not caring if he sounded like some pathetic sparkling. Ironhide couldn’t die! Ironhide was the toughest mech he had ever met! Tougher by far than him and even Megatron! He had fought through sickness, raiders, the wastes, EVERYTHING!

“O-Once I g-go Magnus will be w-weakened… O-Overlord knows this. Y-You must be th-there. You will n-need to k-keep your S-Sire f-fighting… F-for me, young one, f-for all of u-us.” Ironhide asked, his spark heavy as it pulsed weakly in its chamber. He knew, he knew what Overlord had done, and was impressed even. He had beaten him just enough to keep him going until _maybe_ nightfall, until the ball. The bastard knew that were Magnus to show up, were he to come then and Ironhide died… Magnus would be at his weakest.

“Ironhide… Please.” Orion pleaded with the mech as his processor reeled. Already so much had fallen apart, and so quickly and now Ironhide was talking like he was already _dead_! It was so much, and, and what could Orion do!? He was bound and locked away because of his stupidity, he couldn’t help anyone much less some undeserving fragging mystery Prime! But, but if it were all true, and Ironhide was bonded to this Magnus then… **_Then if he is hurt Ironhide will be too… ARRRGH! What does it MATTER!? I am in here! I am locked away!_**

“H-how can I even get to him Ironhide? _Look_ at me! Look at what my FRAGGIN stupidity GOT ME!” Orion yelled, his denta grinding against one another with a screech. “I can’t help _anyone_! I can’t even help y-you!”

Ironhide vented weakly gathering himself a moment before he lifted his helm, his optics brightening as he looked deeply at his son and growled angrily at him. “You a-are not so h-helpless, O-Orion. I, I n-need you. M-Megatron does… The w-world _needs_ you. It is time, t-time to s-stop p-pretending to be s-simple. You don’t g-get that luxury a-anymore. You are a P-Prime! It is t-time to start a-acting like it!”

Orion blinked at his Carrier, his oldest friend, his mentor, his hero… “I…” He started, his spark thrumming with both guilt and a growing sense of determination. **_He is right. I can’t hide, or feel lost now. Too many need me, and if I think I have failed some already, just imagine if Overlord is able to succeed!_**

“You are right, Ironhide. Forgive my weakness.” He said solemnly, and the older mech smiled.

“There y-you are Orion. M-my Orion…” He said gently, his arm rising to wipe the tears from his youngling’s faceplates gently and Orion leaned into the comforting touch as he always had with this mech and he took that simple moment and strengthened his resolve with it. **_I can do this, I have to._**

Ironhide felt his aching spark ease as Orion opened his optics once again and he found that wondrous burning fire return to them. **_So like his Sire… Magnus you would be so proud, you will be._**

“S-so,” Ironhide said after clearing his vocalizer and trying his best to sound stronger. “How are you going to get us out of here?” The older mech asked with a smirk and Orion vented as he thought.

His arms were bound, the door was locked, and to his knowledge no one knew he was even out of the King’s quarters, except Chroma and Thistle… Wherever the poor artist even was now. Not that he could get a signal out of the ship anyways, but what if he had before? **_Thistle did say he had an appointment, since he will miss it someone will notice, won’t they? But, will that take too long and will they even think to look on Overlord’s ship?_**

“Second string is set, we four gotta stay here until the mighty King Overlord comes back for the slave.” A voice said outside of his door and he lifted his helm as he listened to what he supposed was a guard’s words.

“How many troops we got now?” Another voice asked.

“Battalion stands around three hundred strong. King said we wouldn’t need as many considering Megatron’s troops that defected. I think he has nearly three hundred from there too, and the fragger hasn’t got a fragging clue.”

Orion’s optics bulged. **_A battalion!? He isn’t just planning a coup, he has forces here!_**

“C-clever bastard.” Ironhide spat out.

“Megatron… Megatron doesn’t know, he doesn’t know anything!” Orion growled as he continued to think. **_I need to get out! I need to warn him! Warn them all!_**

“He isn’t s-so ignorant. Been con-contacting H-Haven, Magnus… They know. Jazz and P-Prowl are probably here n-now. They are o-offering a truce with Magnus’s forces for M-Megatron, because of you.” Ironhide said quietly and Orion stared at the mech in awe. **_Was everyone planning for this!? Why were we so blind? Arrrgh, never again! Never again will I allow myself to be caught so unawares!_**

“Wait so Magnus has troops!? If he comes here, he could use them to…”

“Yes, but if he is w-weakened and Overlord takes h-him he gets the M-Matrix. Soldiers will fight soldiers, main p-pieces will have their o-own fights.” Ironhide said sternly. “Think of my lessons a-about the w-war. Remember writing b-battle plans as, as a l-lessons?”

Orion blinked at him as he pulled up those old memory files, “Well, yes. But that was just for fun and…” He stopped himself as Ironhide’s optics grew serious and his grew wider. **_Holy scrap…_**

“Yes, Orion. I h-have been training you for t-this y-your whole l-life.” Ironhide admitted, his helm falling back to the floor as exhaustion rippled through his ruined frame. “I j-just hoped you would have n-never needed to use it.”

“Ironhide…” Orion said quietly as he suddenly began to run through all of his old memory files and was amazed at all his Carrier had instilled in him unknowingly over the vorns.

The old mech smiled sadly as he watched Orion’s optics flicker, obviously overlooking everything he had been taught and he sighed. **_Thank Primus… I hate that he needs to use it but, but at least he has something to work with._**

It took only moments before Orion’s optics blazed and he gasped with understanding. He titled his helm down again staring at his leader, his Carrier with pure shock and also a little guilt. “I have been so foolish.” He said angrily but Ironhide frowned at him.

“No, no you were t-tortured and enslaved. H-hard to think then, but now…”

Orin’s faceplates stilled and his optics blazed. “I had no idea, Ironhide, no idea what you were turning me into.” He said with a small smile. “And luckily, neither do they.”

“I w-was turning y-you into a P-Prime.” Ironhide answered proudly even though his weak spark hurt with the admission. **_Oh Orion, I wish you could have remained simple. I wish it could have all been easy for you but life never is for those destined for greatness._**

Orion nodded, his processor clearer now than it had been since his capture, perhaps clearer than it had ever been because now, finally, everything was revealed to him. The realization was like a soothing balm pouring over his overworked processor. Suddenly it felt as if all of his pathways were opened and every inch of his frame hummed with energy and power and his spark pulsed oddly with a need he had never felt before but first, he needed to be free of this prison.

He bowed his helm, his cooled processor working in overtime as he truly considered his current situation. How could he get them out of here? What tools did he have that could possibly help? What could he use..

“Me…” He said quietly, his spark racing as a dangerous plan began in his processor and he looked at his Carrier with a gleam of hope in his optics. “Do, do you have any more energy Ironhide? I, I need your help.”

Ironhide scoffed, spitting out a glop of energon as his optics became brighter. “If it means getting t-that bastard then I feel g-great.”

Orion smiled softly at the older mech, his optics burning as he marveled at the mech’s strength of will. “I am so proud that you are my Carrier, Ironhide... You are the strongest mech I have ever met, and no matter what happens tonight I want you to know, I love you.”

It was Ironhide’s turn to stare at his youngling in surprise and he felt his spark skip in his chassis at the younger mech’s words. “I, I love you, Orion… I, I am p-proud of you as well m-my s-son… I always have been.”

Orion’s smile widened, and a small broken laugh/sob came from his intake but he quickly stopped himself from breaking down further and set his faceplates. He was a Prime, and he had a job to do. “Alright…” He whispered, his optics burning brightly as his processor raced inside his helm. “This is what we are gonna do...”


	43. First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeep! Everything is finally... FINALLY coming to an apex, YAY! So, this was going to be a longer chapter but I decided to do art ONLY, the app I use has been wretched and hours into the drawing I lost all but outline... So, the drawing is not what I wanted, but it is close given what I had to work with (the app force closes and I lose EVERYTHING! Oh, and save files are corrupted so drawing is a race against time now... -.-) Anywho, enjoy, sorry for errors and not responding to messages! I have been uber busy, so sorry. You guys are great and comments help me push further soo keep um coming!

Overlord walked to the end of the ship, stepping over the frames of the bots that had left his movement and he shook his helm in disappointment. **_So many minds wasted._**

He sneered at the look of horror many of the grey faceplates held his optics scanning over many of those he had thought would carry on till the end when he stopped at the side of the blue femme Chroma’s side. “Stupid whore…” He muttered, but she had been one of the most influential pieces to all of this, he couldn’t deny that.

He kicked her bloody frame as he stepped over her continuing on to where his forces were standing in two straight lines awaiting his orders. “Ignore this mess for now, we will take care of them later. For now your main concern will be  keeping the hanger clear and moving up through the castle once the ball begins.” He commanded of his soldiers, each of them bowing as he made his way to his ships exit.

“Remain unseen until then, Commander Dirge will show you where to set up.” He said with a nod to the Kaonite Commander. “That is all for now, you all have your orders.”

With a nod of his helm King Overlord made his way down the loading dock and back into the castle. **_Everything is set, now… Now it is time to watch where this chaos leads._**

“Time to get ready for the ball.” He mused quietly to himself, a dark smirk forming on his faceplates. **_Let us see how this game ends._**

**_………………………_ **

Ariel vented out as she rushed out of her Master’s quarters. Luckily there was so much chaos going on and so many slaves were running around that her flying though the castle wasn’t so much of an oddity.

She had left Arcee once they passed the servant’s halls, leaving the other femme to lead Mirage and those creatures out of the castle. In so many ways she had wanted to alert Megatron to everything immediately but she knew she could trust Soundwave to take care of it. **_Well NOW anyways…_**

That he had been tortured and coded with some slave program business right under all of their helms, it terrified the femme. What else hadn’t they seen? Not only that but that some Rat, some defiant, stubborn, and yet oddly inspiring grounder was really the heir to the Primacy… And he had been here the whole time as well…

Suddenly she gasped as she realized another incredible piece of the puzzle. **_Orion, he has no idea of who he is!? Or, does he? No… No if he knew things would have been so different. I am almost positive that he doesn’t know.  Frag, I hardly believe it and yet…_**

She thought back on all the times Orion had stood where others crumbled. Yes, he had begun to lose himself in the end but after going through what he had, WHO WOULDN’T!? **_So he is a Prime, I hardly even believed one still existed and BOOM, it turns out to be right here all along, well… If we can find him again._**

She growled quietly as she ran to the gardens thinking of how she had discovered Orion missing from her Master’s chamber.

She had been moving just as quickly then, running from the interrogation room, skipping up the steps to Megatron’s quarters as her servo shook with excitement and nerves as she punched in the code. She had been thinking about him not knowing who he was then too and wondered if it should be up to her to tell him. **_I will tell him, I have to. This is too important to not tell him! Soundwave is handling Megatron and I can prepare Orion… Prepare him for the surprise of a lifetime!_**

 Once she had convinced herself she could handle dropping such news on poor Orion she had burst through the room only to stop dead in her tracks as all she was gifted with was the clean yet chillingly empty King’s quarters.

Panic had filled her as she yelled and rushed though the room looking in the washroom, pulling the berth apart, and even checking in the vast closets for the mech, merely out of desperation and still found nothing. It was then a thought came to her and she had looked back at the door. Only she, Soundwave, Megatron and Chroma had the codes to open the door…

“Arrrgh! Chroma! Fraggin SLAG HEAP, NO GOOD, FRAGGIN _TRAITOR_!” She had exclaimed as she spun on her heels and ran back out of the door, radioing both Soundwave and her Master as she went. She really hadn’t wanted to be the one to give them the bad news, but she knew if she waited…

Now she running once again after getting Soundwave’s message to go contact the Drifters. **_Arrrgh, this day has been INSANE, and no one has even begun shooting… Well, I hope._**

So lost in her chaotic thoughts she almost missed the archway to the gardens. Her pedes screeched along the floor as she turned and ran outside and almost slammed into the back of some huge mech in front of her. “Oh, excuse me…” She started until she raised her helm and found Bulkhead turning to face her.

“Ohh, Ariel! Welcome.” The green mech said with a smile, and the small femme couldn’t help but stare at the smile oddly. In all the chaos, and with all of the stress she was feeling right now a smile just seemed so obscure.

“Oh, Bulkhead umm… Hello, I need to speak with…”

“Oh yeah! We know.” Bulkhead interrupted with another smile and as he stepped aside Ariel blinked to find the entire gardens filled with bots of every shape and size looking back at her. There were slaves, Masters, artists, castle slaves, and even some guards and troops.

“W-what?” She whispered as she scanned over the immense amount of mechs and femmes when a familiar faceplate ran up to her.

“Beautiful!” Arcee exclaimed as she rushed over to Ariel and immediately hugged her.

“Arcee, who… What is going on?” Ariel asked after the other femme stepped back and Arcee looked at her with blazing optics.

“I told you Ariel, we have been working through the staff here, we have been looking for supporters, those that are fragging done with this system and well… Here they are.”

Ariel gaped at the crowd that stood determinedly around her. “There, there are so many.” She gasped and Arcee smirked at her.

“Well any that were more or less on the fence about all of this jumped on once we added the little tidbit that Orion was the heir to the Primacy. Seemed to get way more numbers that way.” The blue femme said as she scanned over those gathered.

The crowd split as Silverbolt walked through them, and odd femme walking with him and Ariel noticed it was the insecticon Queen Airachnid.

“Ahh, Ariel isn’t it? I am afraid we haven’t been properly introduced and unfortunately have no time now , my dear.” The Queen said with a grim smile and Ariel stood staring at her dumbly. **_Why would a Queen care to meet me, some slave…_**

Silverbolt nodded to her. “Megatron just sent me a message asking for us to bring as many slaves and staff to the ball room. Seems he is going to make an announcement.”

Ariel shook her helm. “Oh, I hadn’t gotten that mess… Wait! An announcement!? What could he possibly be… Oh no.” She whispered at the end, her spark hammering in her chassis as she realized exactly what he could announce but prayed to every god she knew of that he wouldn’t be so foolish.

Arcee frowned at her, confused at Ariel’s horrified faceplates. “What is it beautiful?”

Ariel turned her wide optics up to the taller femme. “Arcee, he is making an announcement! If I know my Master, my King as well as I think I do I think… I think he is going to announce Orion as his choice of partner!”

“WHAT!?” Arcee exclaimed, her worried optics looking over at both the Queen and Silverbolt. “Why would…”

“Rather clever I think.” Airachnid said thoughtfully and Silverbolt nodded.

“It would clarify who is on our side concerning the royals, and having us there will lend him support in the announcement, voices of approval. Since the ball has not officially begun unregistered slaves are still allowed to enter as well. It is clever, if not dangerous.” The silver flyer said with a frown.

 “I imagine the visiting King would be rather taken aback by it.” Airachnid said with a small graceful smile.

“Ohhh, Primus!” Ariel bemoaned. “I hadn’t even thought of that! What… What is he thinking!?” She shook her helm as her fear for Megatron grew but looked back up as she felt Arcee's servo clasp her arm gently.

“Do no fear, beautiful. We are going to be there as well. He has some support. We, we aren’t much but we are fighting for the _right_ reasons and that already gives us an advantage.” She said with a weary but determined smile.

“Come my dears, let us discover what the King of Kaon has to say. Who knows, perhaps it is as simple as the dessert menu for the evening, and if not all is coming to a conclusion as it is so… Let’s at least go down fighting!” Queen Airachnid said loudly and the crowd cheered around her.

Ariel stepped aside as Silverbolt took the Queen’s arm and lead her out of the garden, those gathered following after them. “I can’t believe this is happening.” She whispered and the femme next to her tilted her helm thoughtfully.

“Is it so surprising, beautiful?” She asked with a gentle smile and Ariel looked at  her nervously.

“No, I mean I guess not. King Megatron has been hinting at much of this for a while… I guess I just thought it would be much further down the road than now.” She said with a tired shrug and Arcee nodded.

“I suppose, but Overlord has hastened everything, hasn’t he? Who knows though, by the end of tonight you could be free! Come on, let’s get to the ballroom.”

As Arcee and Ariel walked down the halls of the castle the pink femme couldn’t help but feel worry fill her spark. Yes, tonight might end with her finally being free but to some, death was a freedom as well and the chances of them all ending up dead seemed to grow by the klik.

…………………..

Buff, a resentful and bored guard for King Overlord stood at the end of the long holding cell hallway. **_I hate waiting for scrap to happen. Why can’t I ever be involved in the important scrap, instead I gotta stay down here and spark-sit some Rat slave and an old guy._**

He sighed as he scratched at the back of his helm, his fellow guard glaring at him from the other side of the hall. “Stand up straight, Buff! You are supposed to stay on guard!” The other mech reprimanded him sharply and Buff rolled his optics at the flyer.

“Ain’t nothing gonna happen, mech. I am aware as I gotta…”

“NOOO! STOP IRONHIDE! PLEASE!?”

The sudden scream that came from the cell with Overlord’s Rat scared both mechs, and they looked at each other with wide optics.

“What the frag was…” Buff started when more screams came from down the hall.

“HE WON’T TAKE YOU! I AM SORRY KID BUT I NEED TO KILL YOU!”

“NOOO PLEASE! HEEEELP! SOMEONE!”

The guards’ optics bulged and Buff’s companion paled as he realized what was happening in the cell. “Holy frag! The old mech is trying to kill the Rat!”

Buff snorted. “Good, be one less pet to…”

“YOU IDIOT! If he offlines the prisoner, Overlord will kill us both!” The smaller flyer exclaimed as he began to run down the hall.

Buff frowned, “Slag it…” He mumbled as he too ran down to the cell where the screams were coming from.

His companion got there first and he quickly slammed his electro-rod against the door. “Hey you two, STOP THAT! Stop that now or I am coming in!” He yelled yet as the solid door was closed he couldn’t see what was happening inside. His faceplates paled more as he heard a crash and a scream come from beyond the door and with shaking servos he began to put the code in to open it. “I MEAN IT! YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF OR…”

The moment he threw open the door the mech gasped as he was quickly barreled into. “ARRRGH!” He cried out in surprise as his back slammed into the door across from the one he had opened.

Buff stared in shock for a moment, his wide optics lifting from his fellow guard’s fallen frame to the red and blue mech that glared at him with raging optics. “Uhhhh…” Was all he could stutter out when the mech suddenly swung his pede forwards and agony tore through him as the Rat slammed it right between his legs and into the sensitive plating there.

“UHHHHHH! Ch-cheap mooove…” He moaned out raggedly as he dropped to his knees, his servos holding his interface plating tenderly.

Orion didn’t pause for a klik and with a yell spun around, his leg lifted high before it crunched into the side of the kneeling mech’s helm with all the power he could muster. The guard cried out as he went flying into the wall helm first, his optics flickering as he then slumped to the floor with a groan.

“YOU BASTARD!”

Orion turned on the first mech he had taken down, running over to him as the mech tried to stand and kicked out at the mech’s helm hoping to knock him unconscious before he could get to his pedes but he merely gaped as the mech caught his pede right before it crashed against him.

Orion blinked at the now smirking guard for a nano-second, worry running through his spark before he coiled the pistons in his free leg and he jumped as high as he could.

It was the guard’s turn to gape as Orion tilted in the air, his frame turning to face towards him, and his optics bulged as the young mech dropped kicked the smile right off  his smirking faceplates.

Orion landed hard on his side, a pain filled groan pulling from as he lifted his helm weakly to make sure the other mech was taken down and was pleased to find the flyer’s optics dark. He grunted as he rolled to his chest plates, worming his way to his knees as he vented raggedly. He was fairly certain he had dislocated his shoulder when he landed on it as agony pulsed from the injured joint terribly.

“I-Ironhide! They, they are down.” He strangled out, looking back into his cell to find Ironhide’s dim blue optics looking back at him.

“G-good, get a blaster or something to… T-to cut through shackles.” The older mech ordered and Orion quickly scanned over the two unconscious mechs for anything to use. He crawled with his knees over to the second mech, his optics scanning for a blaster when the mech’s optics flickered to life suddenly and he froze.

“Whassa, what the frrrrag…” Buff mumbled, his optics slowly clearing from the static that filled them just to yell as the Rat’s faceplates filled his vision. “AHHH YOOO… UUUUGH!”

Orion threw his helm forwards quickly cracking it against the guard’s as hard as he could. He pulled back and did it again, and again until energon dripped from his forehelm and static filled his own optics until finally, the mech fell silent.

“O-Orion!” Ironhide’s voice called to him weakly and Orion groaned as he leaned his aching helm against the wall.

“I’m… It’s ok…” He mumbled waiting for the world to stop tilting so terribly before pulling away from the wonderful cold metal that lined the hall and looked down at the bloody guard. **_Arrgh, I hope I didn’t kill him…_** He thought guiltily as he looked at the damage he had caused on the mech’s helm.

**_No, stop it! You have to stop being so soft! This, this is war now and you need to do what needs to be done!_** He shook his helm, fighting to clear it as he turned his frame and painfully reached for the mech’s blaster. It took a few tries to grab it as he couldn’t really see and the pain that burned all down his shoulder was making the connected servo feel numb, but eventually he felt the handle slip into his digits and he sighed with relief.

“I, I have it…” Orion said with a groan, leaning on the wall with his good shoulder as he forced himself back to his pedes. He shambled back into the cell, turning before he fell to his knees next to Ironhide, his back facing the older mech as he dropped the blaster.

“My servos are a b-bit shaky. S-sorry if I sh-shoot you.” Ironhide said as he weakly picked up the blaster and aimed for the chain between Orion’s wrists.

“It’s, it’s alright Ironhide.” Orion vented out shakily as he tensed, awaiting to be shot in the back a few times but was amazed as the older mech hit his target on the first try and the chain burst apart. His back did get a little singed from the blast but it was nothing like what it could have been had it been a direct hit.

He groaned as he brought his left servo to his dislocated shoulder. “Arrgh, frag it.”

“What’s w-wrong?” Ironhide asked weakly as he watched Orion crawl over to the wall and suddenly slam his shoulder against it.

Orion nearly screamed as wretched pain tore through his shoulder all the way up to his helm, but for all the agony the maneuver had caused his shoulder still remained disjointed. **_Uhhh, uhhh frag it… Ok, try… Gotta try again…_** His tanks roiled sickly as he leaned away from the wall, preparing for another try and he found himself grateful he hadn’t fueled as he grit his denta and crashed against the wall once more.

 “AAHHHH!” This time a small cry did escape him, but as it sounded so did the wondrous _click_ of his joint pushing back in properly and he crumbled to the ground in relief. **_Arrrgh, frag… Frag that… That was awful…_**

“O-Orion, are y-you..”

“I’mmm… I am alright, Ironhide.” Orion muttered, his words slurred as his systems increased pain relieving oils to his shoulder. He groaned miserably as he fought from purging what little he had left in his tanks but forced himself to swallow and focus on what he needed to do now. “J-jusst dis-dislocated shoulder, b-better now.” He slowly pushed himself to his servos and knees, his helm hanging as low as he gathered himself. His shoulder still ached badly and would probably disjoint again if he wasn’t careful, but at least he could feel his servo again.

“A-Alright,” He gasped, lifting himself to his knees as he smiled down at the older mech. “I, I gotta get you on my b-back.”

“You should l-leave me.” Ironhide said quietly. “Only, only hinder you.”

“Frag that Ironhide, I need to get you to Ratchet. I will take you to his med-bay.” Orion said as he crawled over to the older mech. “Come on mech. Not leaving you behind, so there’s no use in arguing.”

Ironhide sighed as Orion lifted his arm and slowly began to maneuver his frame over his good shoulder. It hurt to be moved, and he could feel some wounds reopening but he remained as silent as he could so not to have Orion worry further for him. **_He is wasting precious energy by taking me with him… Oh , Orion, just leave me son. I am not gonna make it through this any ways…_**

Orion grunted as he finally got the mech up over his shoulder, pointedly ignoring the energon that now dripped lazily down his frame from his Carrier. “You aren’t going to die Ironhide, I won’t let you.” He said sternly as he placed his servo on the wall and with a growl forced himself to his pedes.

“Arrrgh kid… Y-you’re as s-stubborn as he is.” Ironhide grumbled from behind Orion. He smiled though, amazed at how strong his once so tiny sparkling had become. He remembered vorns of carrying Orion around like a sack of energon and now he was smaller than him…

“Stubborn as who?” Orion asked as he stuck his helm out of the cell and scanned the hallway.

“Y-your Sire. You will see…” Ironhide said with a chuckle and a small cough.

Orion turned his helm to look back at his Carrier’s faceplates. “He must be some mech if you think so highly of him Ironhide.” He said with a soft smile before grabbing the blaster that Ironhide still held.

“He is… He is.” Ironhide answered weakly, his optics flickering as his consciousness began to fail him once again and Orion felt his spark ache with worry.

“Hold on, Ironhide. I will get you somewhere safe.” He said firmly as he began to walk down the hall. Part of him wished he could search for Thistle but given Ironhide’s state and all of the chaos that might occur along the way, the artist was probably safer being in a cell for now anyways. **_Not like I would be able to open the door to his cell without the key code anyways._**

He stopped as he got to the end of the hall and tilted his helm as he listened intently for signs of Overlord’s forces. He could hear some activity occurring, maybe somewhere outside of the ship but so far didn’t hear anything too close. **_How am I going to get us off the ship without being seen? How will I fight while holding Ironhide? How will I…_** He shook his helm and focused. **_Get through the ship then worry about the next step!_**

The first two halls he moved down were empty, much to his surprise, but at the third he heard a few mechs talking to one another.

“Arrgh, the scent of these fraggers is gonna stink up the whole ship.” One voice complained.

“This one vomited just before I shot him, fragging coward.” Another said in disgust.

Orion turned his helm to look down at Ironhide. “I need to put you down for a klik.” He said quietly, wondering if he should have just left Ironhide in the cell until he had cleared a path but he figured he could berate his stupidity later.

He gently placed Ironhide down, his optics scanning over the older mech’s frame worriedly as he noted all of the new energon that covered his chassis.

“Do… Do what you n-need to.” Ironhide said weakly leaning his helm against the wall as he vented wetly.

Orion nodded as he gripped the blaster and forced himself to calm down. **_I… I can do this. I have to._**

He stood and made it to the corner of the hall, his helm peeking around it just to find a wretched scene of butchery and genocide before him. The two dark flyers he had heard talking were stepping over numerous grey frames, their pedes dripping with energon as they nonchalantly moved over all of those that Overlord had destroyed for leaving him.

**_Oh Chroma… You should have stayed._** Orion thought miserably but stopped himself for searching for her frame amongst the corpses as he tried to figure out his next move. **_Focus, you can’t get distracted! Too much is at stake. Ok, just need to get in there and take them down! Then… Then grab Ironhide and work myself down to the next hall and… And… Ahhh, frag it, pray maybe?_**

He shook his helm again, pumping his free servo as he prepared to run out and start blasting away when suddenly shouts were heard coming from outside of the ship all of them quickly followed by blaster fire.

Orion and both guards jumped in surprise at the grisly sounds, the two mechs jumping over the dead frames and rushing to what Orion assumed was the exit. **_Well, takes care of those two, but what is going on outside? It, it sounds like a battle…_**

He turned and rushed back to Ironhide, fear splintering through his spark as his optics found the mech leaning awkwardly against the wall and his optics dark. **_No, is he…_**

“Ironhide!” He hissed in desperation, his servos trembling as he placed them on the older mech’s shoulders and gave him a gentle shake. “Ironhide!? Wake up! IRONHIDE!”

“I _am_ up!” Ironhide grumbled out angrily and Orion near fainted as the older mech’s optics blazed to life and glared at him. “Was j-just resting my op-optics.”

“Thank Primus…” Orion gasped out, his servo rubbing at his faceplates in exasperation as gems fell from them and he pulled back to stare at the glittering specs in amazement. **_Ha, this morning I was tucked into berth safely as I was painted like some royal and now poor Thistle is locked away, I am running for my life, and trying to keep Ironhide alive as a war breaks out next to us…._**

Ironhide peered at the stone in Orion’s servo and he smiled sadly. “You lo-looked nice t-today.” He said quietly and Orion chuckled as he dropped the gemstone the ground, the stone falling with a gentle clink as he scoffed.

“Crazy how life can change so quickly, I suppose.” Orion said as he placed his shoulder under the other mech and picked him up once again.

Ironhide moaned, the world turning upside down and pain wracking through his frame as Orion shifted him a bit more securely. “Y-yeah…” He groaned as the sounds of battle filled his audials and he frowned at the sound. **_A b-battle, but who would be…_**

He listened more closely, paying attention to the calls, the orders, the voices… **_Magnus!?_**

“Orion! G-get outside! I think…” He insisted but began coughing as he shouted, each one shaking his ruined frame terribly as he clung to Orion’s shoulder so he wouldn’t fall off.

Orion suppressed a sob as he watched even more energon come from his Carrier’s intake. “Oh frag it all, Ironhide… J-just hold on, ok? Please?” He stood with a growl ignoring how weak his legs felt, or how his shoulder and tanks burned. **_I won’t let you die damnit! Just hold on!_**

He vented out as he began to move as quickly as he could through the ship, stepping over the dead frames carefully but keeping his optics focused on the path ahead. **_I am sorry Chroma…_**

It seemed as if whatever was going on outside had cleared out the ship so he made it to the docking doors easily but when he got there the sounds of the battle grew in volume and he wondered just what the frag he was going to do now.

“It, it m-might be... Be Ma-Magnus!” Ironhide strangled out. “G-go, just go!”

Orion frowned at the weak mech, fear gripping his spark at the thought of him and Ironhide walking through a warzone. “Ironhide, what if it isn’t? I don’t think…”

“LISTEN TO YOUR ELDER, YOUNGLING!” Ironhide shouted and Orion flinched at the mech’s fury.

“A-alright…” He said nervously, his blaster pointed out in front of him as he moved to the hanger door stepping out from the safety of the nearby wall just to gasp as chaos greeted him.

All over the hanger there were mechs fighting, some with blasters and others with crudely made weapons. There were many flyers, soldiers that had defected from Megatron’s troops, but obviously this wasn’t where the battalion the King had acquired as there were only about twenty of them. **_Well, twenty still standing,_** Orion realized as he noticed the many fallen frames scattered around the hanger’s floor. He narrowed his optics as he scanned those that fired on the drastically outnumbered flyers, they were odd looking, their plating varied, ill-fitting much like… **_Holy frag are, are they Ratz!?_**

“ADVANCE! Stop them from moving further into the castle!” One grounder cried over the rest and Orion’s optics widened as he looked over the huge warrior. He was bigger than most of his soldiers that surrounded him and he moved just as gracefully as Megatron as he tore through the flight frames around him, dancing around each as if he had done naught but fought his whole life.

“Mag-MAGNUS!” Ironhide screamed, pulling himself from Orion’s shoulder as the younger mech gasped and eased his Carrier down to his pedes.

The blue mech paused, his servo going to his chestplates for a moment before lifting his helm. He seemed to search around him for a moment. His optics grew wide and wild looking before he finally turned towards where Ironhide was stumbling towards him and for a moment his optics dimmed in shock. “I-Iron… IRONHIIIIDE! Troops, end this NOW!” He cried, his forces roaring as they swarmed the remaining flyers.

“IRONHIDE!” Magnus called once again as he turned, leaving his men to finish the battle and ran to his love. “OHHH, PRIMUS! OHHH, GODS!”

Ironhide sobbed, his frame moving far slower than he wished it would as he stretched his bleeding arms out for the mech that rushed towards him. “M-Mag…” He tripped in his hurry to get to the mech, his frame falling forwards and almost crashing to the ground but two strong arms caught him from behind and steadied him.

“I have you!” Orion grunted out as he pulled back gently to ease his Carrier to his pedes just to look up as a shadow fell over him and Ironhide and found the tall blue mech standing over both of them, an odd unreadable look on his faceplate’s until Ironhide pulled himself from Orion’s arms and lunged at the mech.

“M-Magnus! Oh frag it, you’re here! You s-stupid, stupid f-fool!” Ironhide cried out as his mate’s arms encircled him and held him tightly.

The Prime pulled his optics away from the energon soaked youth before him and focused on his broken lover. “Of course I am Ironhide, ohhh…  Just, just look what he has done to you my love.”

As Ironhide and apparently Magnus sunk to their knees in front of him, each grasping for the other lovingly, desperately even, Orion felt his spark hammer in his chassis. **_That, that is him! That is the Prime, that is my… My Sire!?_**

He stepped back, giving the two lover’s a moment when suddenly he heard someone cry out his designation from behind him and he turned his spark going cold as he found a ghost running up to him.

**_Wh-what… H-How the frag…_ **

“ORION! You’re alive!” Starscream cried as he pushed past some of the Prime’s soldiers, his red optics blazing as they never left Orion’s wide ones. He laughed as he jumped at the shocked mech, his arms wrapping around Orion’s helm and pulled it to his before kissing the larger mech fiercely.

Orion stumbled back, his shock clearing as he felt Starscream’s…   _STARSCREAM’S_ very alive, very warm dermas press against his. **_He, he isn’t dead… HE ISN’T DEAD!? OH PRIMUS! HE ISN’T DEEEAAAD!_**

Orion sobbed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller mech, his intake opening as he kissed the mech back just as fiercely. Tears poured from his shuttered optics as he held to the Prince like one would something precious, something perfect, something they had once thought was lost forever and they would never have again…

Starscream laughed against Orion’s dermas, pulling his helm back and staring up into the larger mech’s faceplates, awe and joy flickering in his optics. “I love you Orion! I love you, and before anything else happens, or we both die I… I need you to know that!”

Orion blinked at the Prince, his helm still reeling with the discovery of the smaller mech’s continued existence. “Starscream I… I thought you left, and then, then you were… You were dead, dead.... Ohhh…” His optics shuttered as more coolant fell from them and he tucked his helm deep into the crook of the Prince’s neck as he cried. “Dead… You were dead…”

Starscream sighed softly, his frame curling against Orion’s as he reveled in the small moment before steeling his spark and lifting his servos to Orion’s helm. He pulled Orion’s helm up and looked deeply into his dim and yet stunningly beautiful optics. “He tried… But I am here, Orion. I am here to fight for you, for grounders, Megatron, all of it. All because of you.”

“We are all here because of you, Orion Pax.” A deep but gentle voice spoke, and both Starscream and Orion looked over to find Magnus standing tall as he cradled Ironhide’s battered form. The hanger was silent now, the small skirmish won by the grounders and they hurried to toss the dead flight frames into piles and gather their weapons.

Orion gently placed Starscream down, his frame turning to face the Prime, to face his… **_Oh, Primus._**

Starscream smiled up at Orion as he stood frozen beside him, “Go on…” He said gently, nudging Orion’s stiff frame forwards with a gentle push.

Orion swallowed painfully, his spark oddly still and yet thundering at the same time as he forced pede after pede to carry him forwards. **_He… He is a Prime, an actual PRIME! How, how does one approach a Prime? What do I say? What do I…_**

Once he got close enough, Orion vented in nervously and fell to a knee before his Sire. “It, it is an honor, Lord Prime.” He said as he bowed his helm.

Those in the room stopped for a moment and fell to silence as they peered at the epic picture before them. There stood _their_ royal family, separated for vorns, torn apart again and again, its existence only whispered about in old tales, mythical even and yet finally, here it was in its entirety. There stood the last royal family of the Kingdom of Iacon, of grounders, and the fabled bearers of the Matrix.

Magnus frowned at Orion’s proper greeting, but couldn’t blame the youth. He had never truly been a Sire to Orion or… Or anything truly, and he feared being only a Prime to this mech more than… Than…

“Let me down Magnus.” Ironhide said weakly and for a moment Magnus hesitated, not just because of his mate’s condition but the absolute fear his spark was suddenly filled with by the idea of finally facing his son.

 He nodded numbly, placing Ironhide on his pedes and watching as his love stumbled back a bit, a gentle and knowing smile on his faceplates as he nodded at the terrified Prime.

Magnus cleared his vocalizer, his helm turning back to the mech that knelt before him and a single tear escaped his optic as he timidly walked forwards stopping just before Orion’s frame.

“You… You need not bow to me, Orion.” Magnus said gently, insecurely and his shaking servo fell to the younger mech’s helm. He was pleased as Orion tilted his helm back and looked up at him, the younger mech looking just as lost, just as scared as he felt and he found comfort in that for so reason.

He smiled then, something he never did often as his optics burned with coolant. **_Look at him…_**

His servo slid down to the side of the smaller mech’s helm as he stared in wonder at the youth before him. Here knelt his heir, his lost sparkling, who he had fought for, for vorns, who he had given up to keep safe, and regretted the loss of every solar-cycle afterwards. Here, finally with him, where his own optics could finally see him, was the one mech he longed for more than his mate…

“Please rise, Orion.” Magnus asked again, his voice gruff and filled with static as he spoke but it was his spark and the Matrix that seemed to be the most affected by the young mech’s presence.

He gasped as he stepped forwards unconsciously, his spark leading him and the Matrix humming as it pulsed erratically, pulling towards the youth before him. “P-please rise, for you are not one meant to bow, young one. You are the heir to the Primacy, the one that shall make all equal, rise all from their knees and free them of their binds. You, you are…”

His voice failed him as Orion stood, his optics dim with fear, with the weight that was now upon his shoulders, and all that that entailed and in that moment… As this youth looked at him with the same fears, the same insecurities he had once felt, _still_ felt Magnus lost his always perfect composer and sobbed as he reached out his arms to the sparkling he never knew. “You are my, m-my son...”

Magnus wasn’t certain if his child would hate him, if he would rage and turn away, or if it would all come later once the shock wore off but as Orion stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around him it seemed, for the _moment_ , none of that mattered.

Finally after vorns of pain, loss, loneliness, guilt, and regret… His spark was whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW if anyone knows any good Drawing apps for an android tablet PLEASE HELP! I am using Autodesk Sketchbook, and it used to be awesome but since January it just keeps force stopping and not saving anything but corrupted files. Any help or ideas on another app would be much appreciated!  
> And i added a second pic. I like his helm lowered better. Seems more reverent and deeper.


	44. Freaking Art!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh my goodnesss! I have been working on this forever and kept losing my progress. Finally finished it and I love it!!!! I cannot believe I have never done comic book highlights on Transformers! That is all I used to do with the Spider-man stuff I used to draw. IT IS SO EPIC! And way easier to highlight characters!!! Ok, tell me whatcha think. I think I should make this the first chapter of the story haha, like cover art. Ok, enough crazy from me... Eeeeep!  
> Oh, and btw it is Orion, King Megatron, and King Overlord in the picture. Just so everyone knows.. Oh, and the Matrix. I designed my own caaaause why not!?  
> Next chapter up soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add that I struggled with the emotions Orion should show it this. I didn't want him to be perceived as weak, but not unbreakable either ... So in the end I went for his defiance. Or tried to. He is a slave, shit is falling apart around him but, BUT he is also a badass.! ... ... Once he can work through all of the Chaos that has happened, annnnd what is to come...  
>  So yeah, he looks harder here because when he needs to be, he is a hero! Even if he is flawed... .. ...  
> Like, stay in the room buddy! Come on!?  
> Though... I probably wouldn't have. Thus I am as cursed as my characters. Wooot!... ... Sort of...


	45. Addressing the Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo CLOOOOSE! Stuff is all coming together and I need to chillax in throwing it all into one chapter! I wrote a far longer chapter yet what I am presenting here is already over 9,000 words! I am so excited for the end but I want to do it right, even if I am excited... So close! Ok... Enjoy the build up... Soooo cloose!

Megatron sat upon his throne as the ballroom began to fill up his spark and processor reeling on the inside and yet to the world around him he seemed calm and controlled.

He smiled and nodded to the royals as they entered, each dressed their best as they flouted themselves around the vast room. His optics scanned over all of the glittering bots, the intricate chandeliers, the flowing fountains of energon and again found himself questioning what it was all for and wondered how hard these royals would fight to keep such adornments.

Were the crystals, the gold, and glitter worth more to them then basic Cybertronian rights? Most royals had never fought for more than to climb up the ladder of wealth, of notoriety. He understood physical battles, ones where there was a line of honor, of pride but this war, this war of royals was never something he had excelled at and today he would be fighting it on the frontlines with a small broken army behind him.

Hoist peeked over at Lockdown from where he stood behind King Megatron’s throne. His spark was utter chaos as well but at least for now things seemed calm enough and it looked like Lockdown would stay behaved as well. Apparently, him shooting Jazz was one of the best things that happened to calm the normally indignant mech. Up until that point he had become almost intolerable in his complaints and now he stood beside the flyer King still as could be, his optics scanning over those gathered like a rabid beast, but at least he wasn’t jumping at any of them.

The grounder’s optics were pulled from his companions as the tall golden doors opened and a large group walked in. He frowned as he noticed most of the bots in the group were slaves and grounders until he recalled why they were here. Megatron had mentioned creating some announcement to the entire Kingdom, flight frames and grounders included to give the others time to search for Orion and get any allies they could.

The royals gasped at the large party of slaves, each sniffing at the air in disgust and moving to the other side of the ballroom before looking to Megatron with questioning optics.

Megatron vented slowly, his knuckles cracking as he pushed up from his arms rests and stood from his throne. “Greeting to all of you! Must I say, I have never seen a more beautiful array of bots gathered together in all my life.” He said with a smile, and most of the royals swooned as they figured he was talking to each of them individually when really he meant the _entire_ ballroom, slaves included but… But he would get to that later.

“We shall begin the ball soon enough Lords and Ladies, please take a seat for now, rest and partake in the pastries and energon set about the room. I confess I have an announcement that I must issue before we begin. This announcement requires all of my Kingdom to be present so for a bit beg the indulgence of sharing the ballroom with many of the slaves of my castle.” He said with another smile but there was a bitter taste in his intake as the royals in the room politely sneered at the slave opposite them.

Silverbolt and Ariel walked up the lines of slaves heading towards Megatron’s stage and each bowing to the proper depths their station required. Silverbolt tilted slightly at his hips, while Ariel took a knee before the King.

“Rise.” Megatron said with a nod, his optics flickering at Ariel and he let the feeling of relief and pride seep through their merge and she smiled back nervously. He was grateful to have her next to him once again, especially at a time like this. He only truly, _truly_ trusted a few bots and Ariel was definitely high on that list. Her, Soundwave, and of course Orion…

His spark skipped as he thought of his missing love, but he pushed his fears aside and kept his part of their bond snapped closed tight. He had to trust that Soundwave would come back with him, he had to trust that everything would be alright because there was too much else to focus on.

In so many ways he would have loved to just take Orion and run but as he noted before, that would change nothing. To run would leave others to pick up this mess of a system and honestly he wasn’t certain if there was any other mech that could deal with Overlord beyond him. **_Well maybe Starscream on a level of intelligence… Gods I wish he had been here this whole time, I wouldn’t be nearly as buried under all of this if I had had his optics searching as well._**

The King frowned as he scanned the crowds around him. He searched for the other King briefly knowing without a doubt Overlord wasn’t one to sneak into a room. He was certain that when the older King arrived, all of Kaon would be made aware.

“Lord Megatron, all of those gathered before you now have visited the garden this morning.” Silverbolt said pointedly, his servo gesturing to the group of slave he had entered with.

Megatron nodded as he turned his optics to the sizable crowd. He found himself surprised that so many of his slaves were on his side, of course it was still than less than half of them, but he would take what he could. He bowed his helm to the frightened or apprehensive slaves and they all fell to a knee on their side of the ballroom.

Some of the other slaves that were traversing the room looked at the display suspiciously, each of them muttering amongst one another as they wondered why so many of their fellow slaves were gathered and why they were just kneeling there.

Megatron watched as many of the ballroom slaves slowly made their way over to the rest and took a knee as well, confusion clear in their optics as they wondered if they had missed something earlier that day when they had been pulled away to be debriefed secretly by the visiting King.

Megatron almost growled in amusement as their optics continued to scan around themselves nervously.

 **/Those that were not in the gardens were apparently off together earlier, Mas… King Megatron./** Ariel’s voice reported through their merge bond and he turned to look at her.

 **/Probably with Overlord then. Traitors.../** He answered back angrily, his denta grating together as he awaited for the room to fill as much as it could before he began speaking and he wondered, if Overlord didn’t show, should he just continue with his speech regardless?

**_Yes, it doesn’t matter if he is here or isn’t. After this announcement all will be chaos anyways I just, I just hope Soundwave finds Orion._ **

The large tower clock chimed and all helms turned upwards as its silvery bell echoed over them. It was the first gathering bell for the ball.

Silverbolt bowed and worked his way back towards the end of the room as Megatron fought from purging right there. It was time now, time to change the world, time to challenge the system that Cybertronians had been following for thousands of vorns and hopefully, not be killed for it. After this there would be no more skulking in the dark, whispering of change in the hidden corners, after this all would be revealed and whatever happened as a result of that… Well, only Primus knew.

He straightened his shoulders and stood tall as he stepped to the front of his stage, his pede steps were heaving, half out of a show of confidence half because his legs seemed too weak from nerves to fall gracefully. **_This is it, no going back after this. Everything will change, everything shall be challenged and will we come out of this alive, frag I hope so._**

“Ladies and Gentlemechs of the court, citizens of Kaon, may I have your attention please?” Megatron called out over the ballroom as he lifted his arm high and the silence that followed almost felt like a slap in the faceplates. He could do this, he had to. **_Orion, Orion I love you. Alright,_** **_here we go…_**

He stopped as the scanned over all before him. The difference in stature was blaringly apparent and he found himself amazed at how he had never seen it so clearly before. Half of the room glittered, sitting at ornate tables, sipping the finest energon as they waved their bejeweled fans to keep themselves cool, the other half knelt in tarnished armor, collars around each of their necks as they looked at him with dim, starving optics.

“First I would like to thank you all for coming today. I know for some of you it was a very long trip indeed. From Lord Skyracer all the way from Tarn, to Lord Spinel from Crystal City, and even Queen Arachnid from the wilds far across the wastes.” Some of the royals laughed at the Queen’s designation and some huffed until the Queen stepped out into the center of the assembled nobles and slaves and bowed to the King.

“We are more than honored to be invited, King Megatron.” She said gently in her husky and yet oddly smooth voice and the King nodded back.

“Well, I am honored to have you all in attendance today as well. For far too long the Greater Kingdoms have fallen less inclined to communicate with the Lesser Kingdoms. Since the war has ceased we do not keep contact with one another nearly as much as we should, for was that not what kept us so strong in the war? We had stronger alliances then, but they were also formed under different ideals.” The King said as he peered into the many optics looking up at him, forcing his spark to remain in his chest and not burst free as he feared it wanted to.

“We have come a long way from the dregs of the Great War, and the War of the Three Kingdoms. Look at us, look at how we have rebuilt, we are stronger than ever now.” He said loudly and the royals cheered at his words and he vented in deeply before continuing. “Yes, it is reason to celebrate! After the wars half of the planet was naught but a smoking husk, our numbers nearing extinction… Cybertron had almost fallen to ruin but through much work and toil we have glittering cities, fountains of energon, beautiful castles, and yet somehow those responsible for that growth, for the reconstruction of our planet are currently the ones on their knees while the rest of us sit upon padded chairs and sip at high-grade.”

A murmur of confusion came over the ballroom. This wasn’t the victory speech _any_ of those present were used to, and the words took a little longer to sink in.

“Wait, who is he talking about?” One royal whispered to his companion.

“Surely he means the foremen that orchestrated the builds?” Another wondered.

“No, he said they were kneeling?”

“Wait! Does he mean, the slaves!?”

The slaves present were also whispering amongst themselves until Megatron lifted his servo high once more, a grim look on his faceplates.

“I look at this castle, this ballroom and I see splendor. I see how beautifully it has been maintained, organized for tonight’s activities and am awed by the amount of work completed, but none of this was organized by me. In fact, this is the first time I have entered this room since my coronation. A very fateful day indeed for not only was it the night I came to power of all of Kaon, but it may have also been my last night on this planet as a certain determined mech attempted to take my spark that night.”

All in the ballroom again began to mutter varying responses to his words but he continued on. “I am certain most of you know of him as he has been handled far differently than many would be assassins. My actions considering the mech were uncouth, and many would say unusual, but it was one of my better decisions in life to spare the Rat’s life, I think. I kept him alive because I found myself wondering just what made him come at me with a sword in the first place. An intriguing question if you think about it. Here he was starving with hardly any strength as it was going against _me_ of all mechs. I may not have the gift of playing the game as well as some of you but none can deny I am a skilled fighter.” Some of the royals present chuckled nervously as others grumbled in jealousy.

“So,” Megatron started again once the room had quieted, “So I decided to look at this situation more closely. If another noble attempted to murder me I know it would be for power, but this mech came here on a suicide mission, his sole intent being just to kill _me_. He knew he would not have the energy, had he succeeded, to escape the castle afterwards so what was it, what was it that drove a Rat from the wastes? What was it that drove him forwards to face impossible odds, to give up all he had, for one chance to take on a King?”

Megatron paused for a moment letting his question hang above all gathered when one noble suddenly laughed. “Clearly he was just insane with hunger.”

Other nobles laughed at the jeer as many of the slaves on the opposite side of the room spared little glares at the mech that had spoken.

“I must admit I considered that as well, at first.” The King said with a dark chuckle.

“Perhaps he thought it would make him a hero, a martyr for his kind?” Another royal femme proposed.

The young King heard Lockdown snort from behind him at the femme’s words. “But a martyr for whom? The grounders out in the wastes are scattered. In many cases it is nest against nest. So who was he trying to speak to through his actions?” Megatron asked in return.

“Rather barbaric if you ask me.” One Lord said revulsion clear in his voice when another royal looked at him incredulously.

“Not so different from sabotaging another city’s trade by enforcing ridiculous tariffs, Lord Blaze.” The other mech said bitterly, and several other nobles agreed vocally.

“Please mech, at least I am not murdering your people.” Blaze retorted.

“Perhaps tariffs are a poor example.” Megatron interrupted before the royals fell into a screaming match over trade. “Yet we have acted just as barbarically. During the wars for example, which of the three Kingdoms were any different then?” Megatron asked and again an uneasy silence fell over all gathered. He smiled and shook his helm. “Exactly. We too have attacked one another, we have acted just as poorly, and know the consequences of such actions.”

“Why does it matter why he wanted to kill you, King Megatron? Obviously he didn’t succeed! Another victory to be added to your histories.” Another noble said lightly and many of the royals cheered until Megatron’s faceplates grew dark and they quieted under his blazing optics.

“A victory against a weak, starving mech is no victory. He had no professional training, was overwhelmed the moment he dropped down into my castle, and was only un-successful because of starvation. That is nothing to feel pride for, and once upon a time we _knew_ that.” The King said sharply stepping down from his stage and moving between the two groups.

“He told me, eventually, why he risked so much and you know what he said, he risked himself because of his family. His nest was threatened by my armies as I set out to destroy all of the nests that surrounded Kaon and he gave up everything to try and stop me. It may seem a simple enough answer but then he asked me what I had ever sacrificed for any other bot and it was then I found myself stumped by some broken, little Rat.”

Some of the royals scoffed at the concept and Megatron turned to one of them with a gentle smile. “Yes, my Lord? Do you have something you would like to add to that? Perhaps an instance when you yourself sacrificed for something so noble?”

The mech blanched at the sudden attention but it was another who spoke. “We all sacrifice in different ways am I right my friends? Like suffering through this wretchedly long speech and not partaking in what should be an entertaining evening!”

The nobles were torn by the mech’s brash words, some hooting in agreeance and others remaining politely silent but Megatron laughed with them.

“Indeed, and I am eternally grateful for such a sacrifice, my Lord.” He said kindly before turning to the slaves present. “Now all of you, those not sitting on cushions, those kneeling on the floor as you have been taught to, enforced to, I ask you. Does what the Rat did strike you as more of a sacrifice than the poor Lord over there?”

The slaves stared up at the King fearfully, each of them hoping another would answer when a small brown mech lifted his arm. “I, Master, I believe it has to do with perception.”

The King raised his optical ridge at the small mech. “Oh? That is an exceptionally insightful answer for a slave, for a youngling even.” He said with a soft smile and the slave looked at him in horror.

“F-forgive…” The poor mech started, his frame trembling as he ducked his helm as if he expected to be hit and Megatron had to control the growl that threatened to escape, especially once the royals began to laugh at the small bot’s posturing.

He turned slowly and faced those that mocked the slave, his optics blazing as they narrowed angrily. “Are you laughing uncomfortably because a slave brought up a far more intelligent point than one of your own?” He asked quietly, his voice low but the power behind it, the truth that resided within the question stopped many mid laugh.

“Here we have a mech cowering for being intelligent as this Lord smirks comfortably within his ignorance. Thank you, Lord, for driving my point forwards even more so.” He said with a polite nod as the royal fumed and turned away.

“What I saw within the Rat has opened my optics to observing all of those around me, it has led me to question things that I believe have not been questioned in far too long. So, as a King of one of the strongest kingdoms on Cybertron I find it my duty to help lead all of the smaller kingdoms to greatness, no matter what the path may challenge to get there.” Megatron said as he walked back to his stage, taking each step gracefully before stopping in front of his throne.

He caught Ariel’s panicked optics looking at him, the femme’s servos nervously twisting as she nodded to him, and he smiled lightly back at her before turning to face the two groups once again.

“I look at all of you now, and I see a world that is _not_ unified, even if we like to pretend it is. I see a world that is spinning only because half of its gears work for its success, while the other half lounges and lets them take the weight of it all. We pretend to be overwhelmed as Royals, and yes, some of the data work is exhausting, but at the end of it all we have plush berths to fall into, gems to adorn ourselves with, endless amount of energon to waste and yet, we are the half that does nothing.”

The royals murmured darkly amongst themselves, their optics narrowing as they glared at the King, but Megatron did note a few nods here and there to his relief and he forced himself to continue. “Slaves give more of themselves than I know I ever have, more than most of you royals have… They have rebuilt Cybertron after our war, not us, they help provide the comfort each of us are enjoying right now, we did not do this, they fuel our ships, clean our homes, mine our energon, carry our trade, fill our armies, they are there at our _every_ beck and call! Most of you have not even fought for the gifts you revel in, no… No the gifts you take for granted every solar-cycle, and yet here they kneel on the ground like animals! How, HOW IS THAT RIGHT!?”

The moment his voice grew louder the nobles before him stopped their murmuring and their optics widened fearfully as they stared at the huge King. “Why? Why do bots that literally do everything for us only suffer for it? I…” He started as he began to pace the stage. “I was told the same as all of you, once upon a time. I was told grounders were less than us, that they were cursed by the Gods to crawl in the sands as we could reach the skies. I was told they _were_ little more than animals, as many of us have been but… BUT I stand before you now and declare that to be disgustingly and dangerously _false_!”

He growled as the nobles began to speak up, some trying to defend the old belief as others shouted at him for his insolence and rudeness and he waited patiently until they fell silent once again. “It is false, my friends and a small example of that truth was provided just moments ago! Look at how this young slave answered the same question as his _better_. Look at his response! If we were so much better, should we not be outshone by their intelligence?”

“That is merely one slave, King Megatron! The rest are…” One royal began with a shout until Megatron glared at him.

“Only one? How are you so certain of this, my Lord? Have you ever spoken to your slaves on any other level than giving orders?” Megatron challenged, his optics bright as they focused on the mech, and the royal scoffed.

“Of course no…”

“THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW!?” Megatron asked loudly and the royal shriveled under his heated gaze. The silver King sighed, his helm turning to peer towards the back of the ballroom. “Master Silverbolt, you work with slaves often, can you attest to examples of intelligence?” He asked, watching as Silverbolt walked out of the crowd.

“I can indeed, King Megatron. Were it not for my slaves, I would be nothing.” The guild Master said with a bow.

“Pfft, maybe _you_ would be, but we are nobles…” Another flyer retorted and Megatron scowled at him.

“Yes, one ordained by creation, not right. You did not work for that status.” The King said evenly and the noble turned on him.

“Just as you were.” The mech stated flatly and Megatron nodded.

“Exactly, thus why I stand before you now. I have been given the gift of one of the highest stations on this planet, it is my duty to ask the hard questions, to make us truly look at the world around us, and force us to look at what is happening and I say… I say we have all been fools.” Before any of the nobles could snap back at him he stepped out between the two groups once more, his frame towering over them all as he scanned over them carefully.

“We have been fools to uphold this ancient system. Just imagine the advances we could have in this world if we allowed our slaves to think freely.  Imagine if a processor like that young mech’s was given the opportunity to question, explore and grow! We royals have that right but I know more slaves can read than most of you because you haven’t needed to. I know more slaves can produce the most efficient machines for excavation, and we can’t because we haven’t needed to… We have grown lazy, STAGNANT! We are crippling our future, the future of Cybertron and for WHAT? Luxury? Because we were born with the right to shirk duties!? WE HAVE BEEN GIVEN A RIGHT WE DO NOT DESERVE! And, and what do we do with it beyond amass more pleasures for ourselves!? We could change this world but instead we sit and fatten ourselves off of the backs of our slaves. We are not their betters, we never have been, but now I fear we are not even their equals.”

Shock and disgust fell over the room, wild emotions coming from both sides sadly slaves, and royals alike and those gathered began to argue amongst themselves.

“THIS IS MADNESS!”

“It is all because of that Rat!”

“I think he is right, when was the last time any of us fought for what we have?”

“I fight every day!”

“He is no King!”

“At least he is questioning things!”

“HOW DARE YOU!”

Megatron vented out as the room filled with louder and louder voices, his frame still, tall, and strong in the sea of chaos that he had started when a loud clapping came from the back of the room and all helms turned towards the sound.

The young King raised his optics, his faceplates remaining neutral as King Overlord striding confidently between the two groups as he clapped his servos slowly. The voices in the ballroom quieted as the King advanced, each with wide optics some with fear in them and others malice as they hoped this King would put Megatron in his place.

“Excellent speech King Megatron, forgive me for interrupting but I was afraid you might have a mob on your servos soon.” The older mech said flashing his brilliant smile as he nodded to the upset royals.

“King Overlord, how nice of you to join us.” Megatron said, not unkindly even as his spark thundered in his chassis.

“Yes, forgive my lateness. As you know a King’s work is never done.” King Overlord said with a laugh, and some of the royals relaxed at the sound of it. “I must say King Megatron, you have a knack for inciting the masses don’t you?”

“A gift from my Sire I believe.” Megatron agreed bitterly and Overlord laughed once again.

“Indeed, indeed. I will say I do not disagree with _all_ your points.” Overlord said carefully much to the surprise of those gathered, and even Megatron felt his spark jump at the acceptance until he reminded himself of the game the other King was currently playing.

 ** _He plays the hero so well, if I didn’t trust Ariel and Soundwave so much I would probably let this fragger eat me alive before I questioned anything._** Megatron thought dismally, but kept his smile upon his faceplates. He needed to focus, he couldn’t be fooled by this mech, this cyber-snake any more. He had already allowed the fragger to dig in too deeply.

“We have grown stagnant, and lazy.” King Overlord said with a thoughtful nod. “King Megatron is right. We _have_ come to rely on our slaves far too much. They are intelligent, they are capable, far more than many of you and that is something not to be taken lightly, is it?”

Some of the royals shook their helms as others glared and Megatron narrowed his optics at the other King suspiciously. **_What is he getting at? What piece is he playing now?_**

“We are quickly falling behind those that we claim to be better than, much as Megatron has said, and that Will. Not. Do.” King Overlord said sternly, his joyful faceplates turning to look at Megatron and the younger King fought the urge to either punch the fragger right then, or shiver fearfully under such a friendly and yet malevolent look.

“You are right my young companion, we have become complacent, complacent enough to not even be able to function properly without our slaves’ help. The very fact that we are having this conversation during a ball shows how far we have fallen.” Overlord said with a growl, his helm turning back to the nobles and those before him shrunk back from him fearfully.

He smiled wider then, his faceplates turning back to Megatron. “We have allowed ourselves to place far too much importance in other’s servos and not care for it ourselves, and it is indeed a dangerous thing to do. We should lead by example, we do have a responsibility to ask questions, to truly look at the situation we find ourselves in, the world we find ourselves in and ask the hard questions.”

Overlord nodded as he scanned over Megatron’s stiff posture.  “Any good King would do such a thing to enable their kingdom to grow, of course, but I wonder if that is truly your intention, King Megatron. Does this passionate speech of your come from the true fear of us becoming less than the slaves we govern or… Or does it have to do with you bonding to your Rat?”

Megatron blinked at the King, his spark freezing as terror and rage coiled within it. He stepped back a bit, his processor reeling as the other King peered smugly back him, his smile bright as ever. **_He, he knows!? H-how…_**

Megatron had been meaning to announce his bond tonight, no matter what the result was afterwards but that King Overlord did first… That the older King revealed before he had the chance just made him look like a coward, a liar, and a traitor…

Not only that but how the frag could he possibly…

 “AHHH HAAA! I knew this had some ulterior motive!” One royal exclaimed as he jumped to his pedes. “He has committed treason and is trying to get us all to accept it!”

As more royals stood and screamed their outrage Megatron forced himself to calm. He had been expecting this, perhaps not this way, but he had known his announcement would not be kindly received and he would not hide from them any longer.

The room descended into utter chaos around him. Many of the royals taking to their pedes as they screamed treason, others demanded his helm, others begged for calm and in the center of it all stood the two Kings.

One young, rigid, and feeling very much alone in the overly crowded room, and the other standing tall, his smile bright, and optics calculating.

 ** _Oh Primus, help me get through this._** Megatron pleaded silently, his frame still through the insults and threats of torture. **_I… I can face this, I knew it was coming, I can do this…_**

“I VOTE FOR EMPURATA! Let’s make an example of this fallen KING!” One royal declared and Megatron almost flinched at the morbid punishment.

**_I, I can face this! Don’t let them see you falter! I can…_ **

His resolve continued to crumble as another royal agreed with the first, and then another, and another and he began to truly question whether or not he could do this. **_Oh Orion… I wonder if I have just killed us both, my love._**

…………….

{Just before the ball began, we return to the hanger.}

 

Orion pulled back from the Prime, his arms shaking and spark uncertain. When the Prime at looked at him so longingly he hadn’t known what to do but step forwards. The mech had a world of pain behind his optics and honestly that was the only reason he went to him, to take some of that pain away, or hope to at least.

As he stepped back and looked up at the Prime he was relieved to find the demons pushed a little further back now. What was truly odd was the strong pulse he had felt in his spark as their chests touched. It was almost as if he could feel a heat resonating from the larger mech, something inside of him calling. Even now as he pulled back voices whispered to him, their language unknown, ancient; he shook his helm to clear them.

“You hear them don’t you? You hear the Matrix calling to you, the voices of the past leaders and ancient Primes. The Matrix of Leadership holds the wisdom of every Prime that ever was, even those that came before my own Sire was chosen.” Magnus said as he peered down into Orion confused optics.

Orion scowled, his spark hammering as he stepped further back in attempts to silence the strange and unwelcomed whispers. “Do you always hear that, hear _them,_ Lord Prime?”

Magnus frowned once again at the cold yet respectful title, “They are always present yet after sometime I learned to focus through it all. I will not deny it was quite difficult at first, my own thoughts overshadowed by theirs, but I learned, as you will.”

Orion frowned, his spark and processor overwhelmed by the thought, the idea of becoming a Prime when he had only discovered it all that afternoon. **_No, focus… You can worry about that another time! For now there is too much to do and so much is already occurring!_**

He shook his helm again and looked towards Starscream. He didn’t want to insult the Prime… His _Sire_ … But he felt far more comfortable speaking to the Prince than the mech ordained by gods…

“How did you get in here? If this all you have for forces? Are there more Ratz that have joined together? Oh, Ironhide needs help, and there is a flyer called Thistle, locked away on Overlord’s ship… Perhaps we should ground the ship so that he cannot escape! Oh, we need to get to Megatron! There is so much going on and we have no time and…

“Easy, Orion.” Starscream said with a smile, his servo going to Orion’s chest amazed at how quickly the larger mech’s spark was pulsing. “We know most of what is happening. Let me see if I can abbreviate what has been happening on our side. We are all we have, for now. Your Sire…” He paused a moment as Orion flinched at the word, but not long enough so others would notice his reaction. “He has been gathering grounders since Iacon fell and he has an army!”

When Orion’s optics widened and hope filled them Starscream shook his helm. “He _has_ an army but a very hard time getting them all here in time. He has a portal of sorts that was improved to send ten bots at a time, but even sending this small forced seemed to overwhelm it. We have more troops coming but it will take time! They are driving here from Iacon.”

Orion thought about the old maps Ironhide used to show him of old Cybertron and his faceplates fell dark. “That means they won’t get here until…”

“It takes approximately six breems for them to cover the deserts and make it here.” Magnus reported walking over and picking the slumping Ironhide up gently.

“That will be too late!” Orion exclaimed. “The ball should be going on in the next breem, less than that now! Overlord plans to…”

“We know what he wants, you, Megatron, and Magnus but if things work out the way I hope they will, he will end up with nothing…” Starscream said bitterly, his helm turning away as his optics blazed with anger. “Maybe not even his spark.”

“Starscream…” Orion started, noting the flash of pain and regret that passed through the smaller mech optics but was quickly pushed away.

“There is nothing for it. He deserves what is to come and is too blindly loyal to the system to ever see it for what poison it truly is. Anyways, we have more troops coming, but it will only take another two breems maybe less, I hope, for them to arrive. I sent them out early this morning. I would have sent them sooner but I needed to make sure they were well stocked and had instructions on what to do depending on what they found _when_ they arrived.” Starscream said as he rubbed his tired faceplates. He hadn’t managed to get a klik of recharge in the last two days and he could feel it catching up with him, much to his ire. **_No, stay focused, stay alert! You have to!_**

“You planned all of this?” Orion asked incredulously, his optics wide as the scanned from the Prince to where Magnus stood.

The Prime’s optics dimmed, and he lowered his helm. “I, I am exceptionally grateful for the Prince’s quick thinking and assistance I, I was rather indisposed during the planning process.” He said quietly as his optics scanned over Ironhide’s frame sadly.

“M-my fault. I w-was s-stupid.” Ironhide said weakly, his optics half shuttered as he trembled in his mate’s arms.

Both Magnus and Orion glared at him disapprovingly.

“It wasn’t your fau…”

“You aren’t to blam…”

Both Prime’s started, stopping as they looked at each other for a moment in surprise but Ironhide just chuckled. “I t-told you. You’re just like him.” He said and both Orion and Magnus smiled timidly at one another yet their smiles fell as Ironhide began coughing terribly.

Orion’s fear grew when he saw Magnus wince slightly his frame tensing as it resonated with his mate’s pain. “Lord Prime we need to get him somewhere safe. We need to get him to a medic.”

Magnus looked at his son, his concern for Ironhide also growing. Yes he had winced slightly, but for the most part he was able to hide his pain from many and the agony he felt seep into his spark from his love was terrifying. “Ironhide…” He said gently, his own frame shaking as Ironhide gasped for vents weakly.

 **/Ironhide, you… You are.../** He spoke to his mate through their bond, hoping he kept his fear from entering Ironhide’s weak spark.

 **/Yes. L-little t-time…/** Ironhide sent back, his dim optics rising to Magnus’s and for a moment the Prime felt he couldn’t vent either.

“No… No I just… I just found you. We are together, love. Our family. We…” He whispered desperately when he heard Orion growl.

“He isn’t going to die! Damnit Ironhide! You are not so _helpless_!” The younger mech said angrily as he stomped up next to his Carrier. “Stop this! We need to get him to your base, or a medic! Do you have a medic here?”

Before Magnus could answer Ironhide interrupted. “You b-both n-need to be ready. He… He w-wants this t-to destroy you b-both.”

Orion snarled at his carrier, his optics blazing brightly as rage and a terrible sense of sorrow, of helplessness filled him. “Frag THAT! WHERE ARE THE MEDICS!?” He screamed, his servos shaking as he stared hatefully at his wounded leader.

“We didn’t bring them with us Orion. They are with the troops traveling the desert.” Starscream said gently, stepping towards the furious mech only to shy away as Orion growled at him as well.

“Orion…” Ironhide started but Orion stopped him with a look.

“No! No, you can’t do this Ironhide! You can’t go after I have finally discovered who you are, WHO I AM! I… I, I n-need you.” He said brokenly, his optics burning wretchedly as he peered at the older mech in desperation.

Magnus frowned, his optics narrowing as he looked down at the younger mech. “It is not like he wishes this Orion. It is unfair to ask him…”

“FRAG YOU!” Orion cried, his own optics narrowing as he stomped up to the larger mech. “Who the frag are YOU!? You are NOTHING to me! You haven’t existed until today! What Ironhide and I have gone through has nothing to do with you!” He spat angrily his spark hammering in his chassis as he glared at the blue mech.

Magnus quieted, a shadow falling over his faceplates as he turned his helm away in shame but it was Ironhide that met Orion’s blazing optics, his open glowing just as brightly. “Stand down Orion! Do you have any idea what it took for him to stay away from us so long!? How much that hurt him? He has done nothing but think of what was best for us your entire lif…”

“HE HASN’T EXISTED MY ENTIRE LIFE! But, but YOU HAVE!” Orion screamed, his fury at where they were now, how they had gotten here, what was to come, what was threatened, and how he could control none of it all coming to a head and he felt his small amount of control faltering by the klik.

“Orion…” Starscream tried again, but Orion pulled away from him as well, his spark’s pain and fear ripping through him like acid.

“You, you stayed _away_ , and for what!? FOR _WHAT_!? LOOK AT ME! Look at me and tell me it was worth it! Look at my collar, LOOK AT MY SCARS!” Orion exclaimed as he took his servo and rubbed madly against his chassis. Paint, gems, and powder was slowly stripped away as he rubbed, bit by bit revealing the word _whore_ that was burned into his plating not so long ago. “You want me to be a Prime, you want me to lead BUT THIS IS ALL I HAVE BEEEN! Look, LOOK SIRE! LOOK AT WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO MEE!”

“STOP THIS ORION!” Ironhide shouted, his optics blazing as he looked at the youth and Orion paused under that look. It was a look he knew well, something the older mech had always given him when he was being stupid, foolish, and selfish and he crumbled before it like he always did.

“I…” He started, his frame slumping into itself as he tried to gather his thoughts, gather his sense of self but everything was so overwhelming and to lose Ironhide at the end of it all… “Ironhide…” He mumbled out weakly, his optics dripping tears as he shuttered his optics.

“L-Let me d-down M-Magnus.” Ironhide grated out, his voice growing weaker by the klik but Orion quickly lifted his helm and shook it.

“No, No please. Don’t waste the energy Ironhide, I… You need, you need to get better… You need…” Orion begged, his servos going to wipe his faceplates when a shout came from one end of the hanger.

“HOLY FRAG!”

All of the soldiers present swung towards the noise, their weapons and those they acquired from the flyers, coming up to aim at a strange group that had just appeared from the lower halls.

“DON’T SHOOT!” Prowl yelled as he jumped in front of Soundwave and Orion gasped at the sight of his friend.

“P-Prowl!?”

Prowl risked a side glance at the sound of his designation and stared in awe and amazement as his optics fell to the tearstained faceplates of Orion Pax. “Ori…”

“ORION!” Jazz screamed, pushing past Prowl and Soundwave, his short legs tearing towards the larger mech madly before jumping into his arms. “OH FRAAAG! Oh, Ah’ knew it! AH’ KNEW IT!  WHY!? WHHHY!? Why didn’t you listen you stupid fragging, no good PEICE OF S-SCRAP!”

Orion stumbled back as Jazz jumped at him, again his shock overwhelming his ability to understand what was happening. **_Holy frag… This, this is Jazz? Jazz and Prowl!?_**

“Orion!” Prowl called as he too ran forwards, his reaction with a little more decorum than his love and he gently went forwards and hugged the mech. “Oh frag, it is good to see you!”

“J-Jazz, Prowl?” Orion asked weakly, his already chaotic spark pulsing faster as the two mechs clung to him.

“You were so stupid! So fragging stupid! Ah’ TOLD YOU! Ah’ told you not to go in there…” Jazz’s voice cracked as he gripped Orion tightly. “Ah’… Frag mech… Ah’ am so sorry!”

Prowl pulled back as he heard his love’s voice fill with static, he knew the guilt of losing Orion had been hanging heavily upon his mate’s spark since the night of the coronation and if they were all going to die tonight, at least he could give him a moment to reconcile those feelings.

Orion tilted his helm down at the smaller mech that held him. “Jazz, it wasn’t your fault.” He said quietly, his shaking arms going around the crying mech. “You were right, I was foolish. I am sorry for… for leaving you all.”

“Frag off mech! Ah’ hate your aft for doing so! Ah’ can’t ever fill your pede steps! But… But Ah’ did what Ah’ had to.” Jazz said as he finally let himself unfurl from Orion’s frame and fall back to the ground. He lifted his visored helm and smirked sadly up at his friend. “Ah’ ain’t no _Orion_ but Ah’ did my best, like Ah’ promised. You left us, but Ah’ understand why, and now, we here to rescue you.”

Orion smiled at his friend, his optics and spark easing as he looked over the two younger mechs. “You did wonderfully Jazz. Thank you, and I am sorry. I, I was indeed wrong.” He said gently, his optics fleeting up to the Pri… No, his _Sire,_ guilty as he did so. Did he not do the same as Magnus did? Did he not leave his family to better them, to keep them safe? How could he judge this mech? Should he even?

“For-forgive me Pr… Forgive my outburst Sire. That was un…” Orion grunted suddenly as his spark began to pulse oddly and he looked up at Ironhide fearfully to just to see the older mech looking down at him in concern.

“O-Orion?” Ironhide asked weakly, his own spark fluttering as the distress on Orion’s faceplates grew and the younger mech gasped as he stumbled backwards.

“Hey, hey Orion. What the frag is…” Jazz stuttered as Orion’s optics grew wide and his servos rose to his chest.

“What is it kid?” Ratchet’s voice called from somewhere behind him but he was hardly paying attention as his spark was filled with fear and fury.

He raised his helm, his optics bright and filled with horror. “It’s Megatron, he… He is terrified and raging at the same time! I, I can’t know for certain, he is blocking most of it… Has, has the ball already begun!?”

Soundwave walked forwards. “King Megatron appeared early. Announcement used to stall for time.”

Orion’s optics widened. “Announcement!? What kind of… Oh no…” He froze as his processor reeled. **_He wouldn’t tell them, would he? No, no perhaps it is just him announcing Starscream as his betrothed! It has to be but, but why is he so afraid then? I, I need to get to him!_**

He quickly turned to Ratchet, desperation clear in his optics. “Ironhide needs you, Ratchet! Jazz, Prowl with me! Starscream continue with your plan, I am certain they did not include me anyways.” Orion shouted as he made to run to his love but the Prince stopped him by jumping in his path.

“Wait, Orion! You aren’t thinking clearly! My plans _did_ include you, getting you out of here!” Starscream said hastily and Orion looked at him in complete and utter shock, and a little disgust.

“I, I am _not_ leaving Megatron, Starscream.” He said sternly, his optics blazing as his spark pulsed with his mate’s distress.

“You and Ironhide are to leave.” Magnus said just as seriously as he gently laid Ironhide’s now unconscious frame to the floor of the hanger before stepping up to the youth. “We shall take care of everything from here on out.”

“WHAT!? NO! No, I am going to be there!” Orion retorted with a snort. “You must be mad to think I would abandon him to this!”

“We need to keep you safe in case something happens to Magnus, Orion. Overlord cannot have both of you! Use your processor! If something were to happen to the Prime and he got his servos on you _and_ the Matrix…” Starscream tried again just to have Orion growl at him.

The younger Prime glared at those collected, his spark in complete chaos. From Ironhide’s continuing flicker through their bond, the odd voices and pull of the Matrix, and now Megatron’s chaotic emotions he felt like he was breaking on the inside, being tugged in too many directions but right now the loudest pull came from his love.

“I am _not_ leaving! You all can frag off! Get Ironhide to safety but this is my battle as well! I am not going to cower in some _corner_ and hope you all make it out alive!”

“You need to be protected!” Magnus exclaimed sharply, his own spark aching as much as his son’s if not more so because of Ironhide, but to lose Orion to this madness as well… “I can’t fight if you aren’t safe! This world needs me, and I need _you_ to let me do what I need to for it!”

“THEN DO IT!” Orion spat out angrily as he backed away. “But I will not abandon Megatron. He is my _mate_! I am not afraid of…” A slight prick was felt at the back of his neck cables and Orion spun to find Ratchet looking up at him sorrowfully. There was a small syringe in his left servo, its tips dripping with whatever the mech had just injected into him.

“I am sorry kid, he is right. We, we need to keep you safe.” The medic said grimly.

Orion’s optics bulged as his servo went to the back of his neck. “Nooo, no, what did you do!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?” Panic and fury coursed through his already thundering spark and as his vision began to blur and the room swayed around him he felt a sense of betrayal fill him as well.

“You… You b-bastards… I, I have been… Been fighting all alo…” He mumbled as he stumbled sideways, his legs going out from under him just before two strong arms reached out and gently encircled his staggering frame and picked him up gently.

“I am sorry my son, but I will not lose you now.” Magnus said quietly, as Orion’s optics blearily looked up at his Sire.

“Nnnooo… He needs me. Megatron needs… I, I hate yoo…” His optics flickered for a moment before finally turning black, his helm falling back against the Prime’s shoulder as he fell to emergency stasis.

Magnus sighed as he gently laid Orion down next to Ironhide, his spark heavy as he looked over his family. **_I am so sorry, hate me if you must but I will do all in my power to keep you safe._**

He knelt next to them both, leaning over and placing a soft kiss upon Orion’s helm then turning to his mate’s ruined faceplates with a heavy vent. “I did so much of this wrong, love. I messed up so very much, but no more, no more… I, I love you Ironhide, please hold on, please fight. I, I love y-you.” He whispered to his mate, his life, his love and kissed him gently on his cold dermas.

Ratchet rubbed at his faceplates as he too knelt next to Ironhide staying silent as the Prime whispered his goodbyes. When Magnus pulled back he smiled sadly at the mighty Prime. “I, I will do what I can, I can promise only that, Master Prime.” The medic said solemnly and Magnus nodded.

“That is all I c-can ask. I shall keep Overlord as busy as possible, the troops should be here soon. You three stay hidden until then. Once they arrive they know to take Orion and Ironhide out to the groundbridge.” Magnus said numbly.

“Prowler and Ah’ can stay and guard them.” Jazz offered as he walked up to the forlorn group. “They our family after all.”

Prowl nodded. “I agree. We can stay here with them, Prime. We will keep them safe.”

Magnus looked up at the two youths. “Thank you, all of you. It will put my spark at ease knowing you will be with them.” He stood then, shuttering his optics for a klik before turning and facing his troops. “Alright troops, we move in slowly. Take the ballroom as swiftly as we can. Deal with as many troops as need be on the way, but our main focus is there and…”

“Wait!” Ratchet said suddenly and the Prime turned to look back at the mech in surprise. “Orion, he, he is bonded with Megatron, that’s how he felt his distress. If Megatron dies then…”

Magnus nodded grimly. “Understood.” He said simply and looked back towards his troops. “Protect King Megatron. We don’t know what kind of allies he may have in the castle. We may be all he has.”

“Negative. Some supporters are present, limited though.” Soundwave said as he walked up to the Prime and Magnus blanched as he looked over the mech’s marked faceplates. “Soundwave debrief on way to ballroom.”

“Soundwave? Mirage’s Soundwave?” Magnus asked in surprise and the darker mech nodded. “Ahh, thank you for all you have done. Come, let us talk swiftly as we move.”

As the group began to move towards the outer halls, and Soundwave began his report, Ultra Magnus looked back one last time at his family. He had only just gotten them all together for the first time since before Orion was created and now, now he feared their short moment might just be their last together. **_Please Primus, let this all work out. Let me see them again before our journey to the All Spark, I beg of you… Until we meet again, please, please keep them safe… I love them so very much._**

He sighed as he thought of Orion’s last words to him, guilt racing through his spark just as rapidly as his disgust with this entire nightmare. He wasn’t sure what the future held for them but he prayed they would all make it out of here alive, of course, vorns of war, separation, hiding… All of it had taught him life was never fair and that he had even gotten that singular moment with his family was a gift he figured he might never see again…


	46. Hero...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up soon... I wrote more but stopped it for a moment... That's all.

Megatron vented out slowly as the royals continued to cry for justice. **_I need to be smarter than this, I need to steer their optics towards the true monster here, but how?_**

He raised his fist and was surprised when most of the jeering cries ceased. “Before we go through with my dismemberment I would like to clarify that the very reason I called for this announcement was to tell all of my choice to bond with Orion, yes.” King Megatron said evenly, his voice far steadier than his spark.

“You have gone against the system! Filthy LIAR!” One royal screamed and others hooted in agreement as King Megatron and Overlord stared at one another.

“We have indeed fallen, King Megatron, if even a pathetic Rat can worm his way into royalty by corrupting a King.” Overlord said kindly, his smile wide even as his optics burned furiously and Megatron felt this was the first true view he had of the older King. The mask was coming off.

“I do not find it corruption at all, but fated by Primus.” Megatron answered back just as cordially. “He has seen it possible to mend the obvious tears in our society, the faults that are deeply ingrained by allowing one of his Kings to find it in his spark to fall in love with an Agent of Primus himself for Orion is the sole heir to the Primacy.”

Many in the room laughed as others gasped in amazement and Overlord’s faceplates darkened, his smile thinning and taking on a far more sinister appearance. “Ahhh… Well played.” The older King said sharply but Megatron continued to look at him stoically.

“That isn’t possible! The last Prime died long ago! The Matrix was lost.” One royal said incredulously.

“No, it was a myth! It never existed!” Said another.

“It is true! Ask King Overlord, that is what he and King Galvatron fought for!”

“Yes the King’s War! It was Galvatron, Overlord annnnd…”

“Ultra Magnus!” Another added and suddenly the room filled with arguments once again.

“Do you have proof?” One royal asked just for Overlord to spin on them with a snarl.

“No, of course he doesn’t. Not that it matters anyways my young King, we all know the revolting truth now, we know how you have been compromised by a slave and obviously that means we must discuss what happens now.” Overlord said gently turning back to Megatron, his smile wide and welcoming once again.

“We call for Empurata! That is the punishment for such an offense!” The royal Megatron had called out for his ignorance cried again.

Megatron stood still and controlled as mechs began screaming at him once more, some swore, some even going as far to spit and he wondered if he would make it out of this room alive. He looked back at where Ariel stood to find the femme standing next to his throne, terror flickering in her wet optics as she shook her helm.

**/Master… How, how can I help this!? How can I help you!?/**

He smiled at her sadly. **/You cannot lovely. I must face this, I must give them time./**

She nodded jerkily before lowering her helm into her servos and he turned back to King Overlord. “I love him, and I do it freely. He has not corrupted me, if anything he has set me free of this broken system and let me see with optics unclouded, King Overlord. I believe the system is wrong. I believe it is what is corrupting Cybertron and after this day, with the help of my love, I plan an alliance with the grounders and seek to free every slave from the bonds that hold them!” Megatron said loudly, his voice carrying over the raging royals and all stared at the young King as another wave of shock fell over them.

Overlord looked at the silver mech evenly, his smile growing until he began to chuckle. As Megatron glared at the older King his laughing grew in volume its wicked sound bouncing off the high walls of the ballroom echoing madly around all.

“Ohhh, you foolish mech.” Overlord said after his eerie laughter eased and he tilted his helm towards the younger King. “You foolish, foolish mech. No one, challenges the system. _No one._ ”

All gathered peered fearfully at the two Kings as a wave of tension filled the vast ballroom. No longer were either smiling, no longer were they hiding behind decorum, and politeness, now they both stood tall, their servos fisted and shoulders set as they glared hatefully at the other.

“Change _is_ coming, King Overlord.” The younger King grated out as he walked closer to the older mech squaring off just before him his helm dipped low and optics blazing brightly. “It has already begun and I shall give you this one chance to either join me in helping it bloom, or leaving my Kingdom and by doing so, declaring war on the values my Kingdom shall now uphold.” King Megatron said quietly in the now silent room.

“Dear Megatron, you are such a fool, it is almost disappointing.” The older King said as he shook his helm. “There is no need to declare war for I know much you do not, like how over half your Kingdom wants no part in the values _you_ suddenly choose to uphold all because your new found whore.” 

“I know more than you think, my Lord.” Megatron said with a snarl.  “I know you have been planning a coup since you arrived! I know you enslaved one of my most trusted advisors with coding, I know you have tortured a mech to lure the Prime, Ultra Magnus here, I know you have wormed your way into the processors of my soldiers, slaves, and staff promising to restore order for them all.”

Megatron scanned over the two groups his optics glowing brightly with his fury. “Well for all of my traitorous friends that quickly jumped at the chance to side with King Overlord, let me inform you of how your _savior_ ordered his own heir to be placed under the same slave coding resulting in Prince Starscream’s death because of it! He has the spark to murder his own son, bots. Think about that for just a moment. I am certain his intentions for all of you are not as kind and wondrous as he promised!”

As the room gasped in horror Overlord’s faceplates twitched slightly, “Been busy have you?” He hissed out and Megatron smirked at him.

“Just as busy as _you_ , my _Lord_.” Megatron retorted evenly.

“Lies.” Overlord said smoothly, his smile growing brilliant once more. “Lies from a desperate traitor trying to find a way to confuse and deceive us all. He claims falsehoods and has no proof to back any of this up.”

Many of those gathered nodded in agreement but, much to both King’s surprise the number was far less than it had been.

“Mistaken perhaps, but not false.” A voice called out suddenly, and all helms turned towards the sound, peering in confusion as they spotted nothing, but Overlord gasped at the voice and fell pale.

 ** _N-not possible…_** He thought as his optics scanned insanely around them as his spark hammered painfully in his chassis until the light clips of pede steps were heard and from out of the crowd came far too familiar and very much alive faceplates.

Prince Starscream nodded grimly to the gaping King. “Hello Sire, you seem surprised to see me.”

Overlord stumbled back, his calm and controlled demeanor crumbling as he stared at his son. “H-How are… How…”

Starscream chuckled bitterly. “If you are going to have another mech take care of your _problems_ for you, I would suggest making absolutely sure they actually carried out your orders. Especially in regards to disposing of your dead heir’s frame,” The Prince smiled sadly at his horrified father and shook his helm. “Sloppy work at best for one so practiced in deception. I confess myself disappointed, _Sire_.”

Overlord vented raggedly, his optics wide, wild as he stared at the Prince, a wave of emotions cutting through his ever present mask, his ever calculating processor. **_It, it cannot be! I felt our bond break! I saw him! I saw his frame! I saw…_** He paused then, his mind racing as he sought to make sense of this all. **_Shockwave, Shockwave must have not killed him, but who… Who did I see? Who was…One of those traitorous royals! The one I thought Shockwave was experimenting on! THAT TRAITOR! BUT, but Starscream, he is alive… He lived!? He is stronger than I… NO! HE IS A TRAITOR AS WELL!_**

Overlord stood tall, his crazed faceplates stilling as his dermas curved like a twisted knife and he smiled madly. “The time has come to cleanse this world of its faults, my son. I will allow no bot, no King, no son of mine, NO PRIME to stand in my way!”

“There are more than you realize that wish to stand in your way Sire, I am but one.” Starscream said coolly, his spark aching as he scanned over his Sire. Here stood the only family he had left, the mech that loved his Carrier deeply yet had despised him since his birth. He hated this mech for a number of reasons, his near death high on the list, but that didn’t mean it was any easier to face him at what was sure to be one of their ends. **_Why, why couldn’t you have been different? Why must it come to this?_**

Some of the royals in the room began to stand and move away, each sensing this spat, this rivalry had just been brought up another level, and that an all out war was just moments from erupting.

“You sound very certain in that my son. Keeping secrets once again, are we?” Overlord snarled out, and Starscream smiled sadly at him.

“I learned from the best Sire.” He said with a slight nod.

Overlord snorted, yet couldn’t help but feel an unexpected pain in his spark as he nodded proudly at his son. “Yes, yes you did. I have to admit, I am rather surprised by your strength of will, my son… Impressed even.”

The Prince swallowed hard, his optics burning at the King’s words. It was the first time his Sire had ever said he was impressed, or proud of anything he had done in life and of course, it had to come right as everything was falling apart. “King Overlord, I charge you with attempted murder. You are a traitor of the Kingdom of Vos, and the punishment for such a crime is… Is…”

“Death.” Overlord said smugly, his helm tilting as he peered at the small mech in front of him. “Yes, I know, but do you think you can kill your own father, my son?”

“No, I am not like you,” Starscream admitted with a weary sigh. “I ask you come quietly and be judged in Vos for your crimes.”

Overlord smirked. “Look at the two of you, two traitors of the mighty system working together. Let us ask the citizens who truly deserves to be punished after they hear of your own involvement with this Rat, shall we son?”

Starscream’s optics narrowed. “Please come quietly and face what you have done Sire. I have no wish for there to be more energon shed over this.”

The King sighed heavily as he glanced from Megatron to Starscream. “All of history’s finest moments are written in blood young ones, this time shall be no different.” He said simply before turning back to the Prince. “You have surprised me my son, that does not happen often. I shall give you a clean death.”

Starscream’s optics widened as his Sire’s servos began to transform and the hulking King lifted his weapons high. “All those loyal and true, now is the time to stand and fight for what is right! Take your place in history my friends, for we shall be the righteous that purged this planet from those that wish to defile it!”

Megatron gaped as bots of all manners cried out in response to the call, many of them pulling out their own assortment of weapons as they stood tall. **_There are so many…_**

“STOP THIS NOW OVERLORD OR I WILL BE FORCED TO RETALIATE!” Megatron cried out, his denta grinding as he backed towards his throne, where his saber sat.

The Older King laughed as the few royals uninvolved screamed and ran from the room, “You can try, Megatron… Commander Dirge! It is time.”

“YES MY LORD! Move in the troops!” Commander Dirge cried over the chaos that had erupted in the room.

Overlord smirked at Megatron. “You have nothing, King Megatron. No army, no support… I suggest you yield now. I confess I would be so very disappointed if you do, but given your lack of support I wouldn’t blame you for being cowardly.”

“I shall never submit but I offer this last chance Overlord. Surrender now or I shall be forced to destroy you.” Megatron hissed out, his spark pounding. **_Did they have enough time!? Was it enough?_**

“Destroy me, ME? Ha, you and what army, young one?” The old King goaded with another round of laughter…

“MINE!” A voice called out and Overlord’s optics widened at the sound of it.

**_Ohhh, YES! YESSSS! Now it begins!_ **

He turned, his spark pulsing hungrily as Ultra Magnus pushed past the scrambling royals and entered the room. “Ohhhh, Magnus.” Overlord purred out as his smile turned sharp and lustful, but more for energon than anything. For proof of his excellence, his superiority... “I see you got my message, how delightful.”

“Protect Megatron! Overlord is MINE!” The Prime cried as he coiled the pistons in his legs and flew forwards, his glittering blade leading him as Overlord laughed madly.

“YES! Let us FINISH THIS!” Overlord cried as he lunged forwards bringing his own blade up just in time to clash against the Prime’s in a shower of sparks. “I have been waiting for this for two thousand vorns Magnus! How dare you hide from me for so long!” The mad King shouted as Magnus glared over his heated blade at the mech.

“I wasn’t hiding _Overlord_ , I was _preparing_.” Magnus grunted out. “I will never let you take control of the Matrix, or this planet.”

As the two legend’s blades met it was like the tightly wound band of peace snapped and suddenly the ballroom exploded into a warzone. Troops hollered and began pushing their way into the ballroom, many of them soldiers Megatron had never seen before and he wondered how so many had infiltrated his castle. **_Fraggin traitors let them in!_**

Silverbolt called his own people to arms, and Megatron blinked as many of the Drifters stood in an surprisingly unified formation and began to fight against the advancing troops. “Take them all down! Cover the PRIME!” The silver jet called out as he too lifted his sword high and ripped through the first of the advancing soldiers.

Neutral royals screamed as the shots began to fire, slaves either attacked their fellows or ran as well, and Megatron tried to make sense of it all. He turned and ran for his blade, his spark hammering as he tried to plan. “Ariel! Bring up the castles defenses! Soundwave! Send whatever troop that are still loyal to the hanger, let the nobles leave if they must, we don’t need them getting slaughtered for no…”

Whatever he was going to say caught in his throat as the Prime, or who he assumed was the Prime, suddenly crashed into him and they both went tumbling backwards.

“MASTER!?”

He could hear Ariel’s voice scream to him but he merely growled at her, “DO WHAT I TOLD YOU!” He grated out as he and Magnus pushed themselves to their pedes.

“Megatron,” Magnus said with a curt nod before running back to face Overlord and the young King shook his helm in disbelief. **_It’s the fragging Prime! The myth right here in my castle, fighting on my side… Frag it all, what is even going on any longer?_**

Fire scorched at his plating and he snarled as he found some of his own soldiers shooting at him. “COWARDS!” He screamed as he jumped at them. One of the mechs were able to doge out of range before the fuming King pounced on him but Megatron grabbed the other one by his neck cables and drew him in close.

“Regretting your betrayal yet, mech?” Megatron snarled out as he held tight to the squirming mech.

“N-Never… The sy-sytem r-rules all!” The soldier choked out and Megatron scoffed in disgust.

“The die for it, filth.” He muttered as he thrust his sword through the mech’s backplating until it sliced all the way through the cabling and fuel lines there in and popped out of his chestplates. “What a waste…” Megatron said as he raised his pede and slid the mech off of his blade with the tip of his foot, a sickening slurping noise sounding all along the way.

“Megatron!” Starscream’s voice called to him over the carnage and chaos and he looked up to watch the Prince move swiftly and gracefully through the warring bots. He jumped and spun, whirled, and danced across the battlefield killing those that attacked him with carefully aimed shots or cuts with his sword until finally landing next to the King.

“Megatron, he has nearly six hundred bots under his command. I don’t know where they all are but I imagine they are posted throughout the castle and some outside. This has become a war!” The Prince exclaimed as he shot around the silver mechs frame at one of his Sire’s troops.

“You think I haven’t realized that, fool!?” Megatron retorted, spinning on his pedes and decapitating another solider, one that was clearly brought with Overlord as he didn’t recognize the insignia on the mech’s plating. He grunted as his blade became stuck in the gagging bot’s throat, his weight pulling the sword downward until Megatron roared and kicked the fragger off in a shower of energon and broken plating. “I need to find Orion!”

“He is in the hanger with Ratchet, and Ironhide. He is safe.” Starscream said as he bounded out of the way of a battle axe one of his Sire’s troops was currently swinging towards his helm. He snarled as he crouched down to all fours before pushing off the ballroom floor and with a roar thrust his blade into the surprised mech’s neck cabling, flipping backwards off the mech before he even fell to the ground.

Megatron smirked at the Prince. “I didn’t realize you were so skilled in fighting.” He said as he grabbed another mech’s arm and twisted it wretchedly behind him before slitting his throat and moving on to the next. **_Orion is safe for now, but I need to get him out of the castle, somewhere safe… Even if he will hate me for it._**

“I abhor fighting, but that doesn’t mean I can’t. Megatron…” He turned back to the silver King, his optics bulging as Megatron screamed in fury, his servo flying fast as he thrust it up into another bot’s chest and with a grunt pulled out the mech’s spark. **_Primus…_**

Megatron smiled over the glow of the dying spark in his servo before tightening his fist and crushing it to darkness as its last bit of energy crackled up his arm plating. “What Starscream?” He asked impatiently, stepping over the mech’s corpse as he sought more opponents.

“You need to be careful! If you die and Orion is bonded to you we are doomed! Magnus only has a little time, Ironhide is dying as we speak and if he goes, Magnus will be weakened severely, if he survives the break.” Starscream insisted and both of them looked over to where the Prime was battling with Overlord.

Magnus was a brilliant fighter for an older mech, and both he and Overlord seemed to be equals on the battlefield, yet as Megatron watched him fight, he noticed the obvious winces and the ragged venting the Prime was already exhibiting. “He is struggling.”

“Yes, and at the moment Overlord’s army is overtaking the castle. I… Megatron I think we should abandon the castle and escape to the Prime’s base. It is not time for another great war, not today. We need to regroup and think!” The Prince said darkly as another wave of fighters entered the ballroom.

“ESCAPE!?” Megatron asked in shock as he crushed another mech’s helm under his pede before slicing a long gash into a second attacker. “I WILL NOT ESCAPE!” He cried throwing his shoulder into the jet and sending the bleeding bot flying through the ballroom.

Starscream groaned loudly, “We don’t have enough troops here! We need to think! We can extract you and Orion, we can regroup and plan…”

“My _plan_ is to kill Overlord!” Megatron spit out as he threw another mech out of his way. “That fragger is _mine._ You can get Orion away from all of this! I will take the bastard down!”

The Prince nearly screamed in frustration. **_Fragger is arrogant as ever! How can a plan work if no one listens!? Can’t he see how big this is? How depleted our forces are!?_**

As they had snuck up to the ballroom Starscream, Magnus, and Soundwave had formulated the next steps of their plan. With Orion and Megatron being bonded it presented a huge unforeseen weakness, as was currently being presented by Magnus’s quickly faltering strength. _So_ , they had decided if they could just stall the chaos just a little longer to allow time for the rest of the Prime’s troops to arrive and help them make their escape…

The Prince knew that even with Magnus’s troops they were going to be outnumbered, he had done the math and none of it worked out in their favor, not with so little time to prepare. What little help they could get from the Drifter group did seem to help, but again there was no way to match Overlord’s troops unless, unless the old King fell.

Megatron and Overlord were closely matched in fighting capabilities, if Magnus were to fail and that seemed to be a growing concern, but was it worth the risk in keeping Megatron here with his spark tied to Orion’s? If Megatron was struck down first Orion could fall as well and then there would be no Prime…

“Damnit Megatron! Think of Orion! We need to get you out of…” He never got to finish his desperate plea as an enormous explosion suddenly erupted in the front of the ballroom and he and Megatron were thrown from their pedes as fire consumed all.

……………….

{Just before the explosion, down in the hanger.}

Ratchet stared at Ironhide’s shaking frame, his optics dim and spark heavy with his inability to help the mech further. **_Only a matter of time now… Forgive me Prime… Orion. I did all I could._**

Prowl sat by the older mech’s frame, his servo curling into Ironhide’s as tears slipped down his faceplates. “Frag all of this…” He whispered as he shook his helm.

Jazz had just returned from Overlord’s ship after working on breaking the mech Thistle out of his cage. The ship was mostly empty now because of Magnus’s attack and any straggler the Rat had found had been shot down easily enough, many of them not expecting some tiny grounder to be walking around the halls like he owned the place.

It had taken a bit to find the artist, but after following the moans of pain Jazz had found the right door and slipped a key card off of the guards he presumed Orion had taken down in his escape.

He grunted as he laid the mech down in the dark corner they had moved to once the Prime’s team had left them. It was a darker corner, one they hoped they couldn’t be spotted quickly in were enemy forces to make their way down here. “Fraggin Overlord… Bastard be a piece of work.” Jazz grated out as he peered from the artist’s mangled helm, to Ironhide, and then to where Orion lay.

“How can bots support this tyrant!?” Prowl asked angrily as Jazz wrapped his arms around his mate’s shoulders.

“Fraggin bots are so afraid of everything these days, young mechs. Bots like Galvatron and Overlord exploit that fear to their benefit.” Ratchet said as he rubbed his faceplates in frustration. “They are late.” He grumbled as he checked his chronometer and both youths growled.

“What the frag is taken them! They should be here by now!” Jazz cursed as he peered out of the hanger’s doors desperately searching for the army of the Prime.

“Who knows if Overlord had troops on the outskirts of the city, Jazz. They may be battling right now.” Prowl said sadly as Ironhide vented in brokenly and he wiped some energon from the older mech’s intake.

“Ah’ hate being blind in all of this! A fragging war is waging and we are here just sitting on our servos!” Jazz complained for the fifth time and Prowl fought from snapping at his love. Since the sounds of battle had begun from above, Jazz’s calm demeanor had changed dramatically. His love had paced and complained until Prowl insisted he search for the mech Orion had mentioned before he was put under. Now that Thistle was retrieved it seemed his love was back at it with the complaints.

“We should be up there!” Jazz said harshly, his spark aching as he peered over Ironhide’s pale faceplates.

“Ironhide and Orion need us _here_ Jazz, you know this!” Prowl reminded the black mech his optic twitching as Jazz scoffed at him.

“Ain’t gonna be no Ironhide to protect soon lover! We should be up there for when the Prime falls because of it!” Jazz hissed out, his servos rubbing at the back of his helm as he stood and began pacing.

“ _He isn’t dead yet_!” Prowl snarled in response, his servo gripping Ironhide’s tighter as he glared at his mate and Jazz’s shoulders fell under the heated gaze.

“Ah’ know love. Ah’m just feeling useless and lost… We, we can’t help him, and that…” Jazz’s voice fell away as he lowered his helm. “Ah’ don’t wanna lose him, Prowler. He may be Orion’s actual Carrier, but it wasn’t like he hasn’t been like that for all of us… To think this nightmare started with an energon run…”

Prowl’s optics softened and he sighed as Jazz moved in close and placed his servos on his mate’s shoulders. He looked up at his love, his faceplates set yet mournful. “I know, Jazz… I feel the same way but, but at least he won’t g-go alone.” He mumbled weakly, again wiping some energon from his leader’s faceplates when a groan came from behind Ratchet and the trio looked over to find Orion’s faceplates scrunching up as if he were in pain.

“He must be feeling Ironhide’s pain.” Ratchet examined miserably shaking his helm as he looked back down at Ironhide. “Won’t be as painful an experience as it will be for Magnus, but he will feel it all the same.”

“Do you think the Prime will even survive the b-break?” Prowl stuttered out, hating how pathetically young he sounded, how desperate.

Ratchet shook his helm. “I don’t know. It is always a gamble really, but the pain… Even if he survives, it will be like nothing he has ever experienced. Basically like having your spark ripped in half they say… I, I am worried for him.”

Orion gasped  then, the mech’s frame tensing and jerking a bit before his optics suddenly blazed to life, much to the trio’s surprise, especially Ratchet’s. **_He shouldn’t be conscious! I gave him enough to drug him for breems!_**

Ratchet’s optics bulged as the young mech groaned in confusion and pain, his optics looking towards him blearily. “R-Ratchet? Wh-what h-happen…” Orion asked in slurred words when his optics fell to Ironhide’s frame and everything that had happened up until now flashed painfully in his processor. ** _The Prime… Megatron and Overlord… Starscream, and Ironhide…_**

“Arrrgh, Ironhide!” Orion grunted out as he tried to force his frame to move but found his movements slow and hindered as a result of the drug that still resided in his fuel lines. Messages of dangerously low fuel levels and the other oddities flashed across his HUD but he ignored them all as he crawled weakly towards his Carrier.

“Whoa, hold on there, kid!” Ratchet exclaimed as he walked over to Orion and tried to push the larger mech back down but Orion growled at him and pushed him away angrily.

“Yooou! You s-stay away from _me_.” Orion mumbled as he achingly made his way over to Ironhide’s side. “Oh gods Ironhide… Please, please fight this!” He begged quietly, his spark resonating with the older mech’s agony.

“Orion, Ratchet did everything he could…” Prowl started, ignoring how Orion scowled at him. “He, he doesn’t have much time, Orion.” The white mech finished as Orion keened despondently.

Orion vented out harshly, his fuzzy processor trying to work through the drug Ratchet had injected into him as he filtered through Prowl’s warning. **_Ironhide is dying… He is…_** He looked up as Thistle moaned, his spark filling with a little relief at seeing the mech still alive and out of Overlord’s ship but…

“Everything is ruined…” He said quietly, his servo resting over Ironhide’s spark chamber as tears filled his optics. “Everything is ruined and it is all because of m…”

“D-don’t you dare…” A low static filled voice grated out and Orion raised his helm to find Ironhide peering at him through cracked optics.

“Ironhide!?” He exclaimed moving closer to the mech’s helm as hope flared in his spark. “Ironhide! You, you are gonna be alright! You will be! You just gotta fight, help is coming and…”

“O-Orion… M-Magnus n-needs…” The older mech coughed painfully, energon pouring from his open intake as he choked and Orion tilted his helm to clear the passage way with shaking servos.

“I know what he wants me to do Ironhide, and it is run like some _coward_!” Orion spat out, his blazing optics rising to Ratchet but the medic just sighed as he peered at the youngling dejectedly.

“I am trying to help, Orion. That is all. We are all lost in this.” The medic said in response, his voice low and filled with exhaustion.

Orion frowned but said nothing more as his attention was pulled back to Ironhide, the older mech lifting is helm as he peered at each of the younglings before him. “Y-you have a-all m-made me proud.” He said brokenly, a small smile rising on his dermas.

“You saved us Ironhide, you took us in when no one in the world wanted us. Thank you.” Prowl choked out, his servo wiping at his tears as Jazz knelt down beside him.

“He’s right Ironhide. Without you Ah’ woulda been smelted down, useless… Ya  saved my aft, cared for it… Even when Ah’ complained, or caused trouble… Like Ah’ do.” Jazz said with a smirk and the group shared a small laugh, all except for Orion.

He watched the others speak to Ironhide, watched as they prepared to say goodbye to the mech and he wondered; why wasn’t he being stronger in this!? He had always been the one to go to when Ironhide faltered, or became too sick… He had led Haven through some of their toughest times, and always been strong enough to do it so… So why was he so weak now?

He was the one that was supposedly a Prime, supposed to fight for all and yet…  Yet, here he sat lost and silent, fearing if he opened his intake he would beg Ironhide to stay like some selfish, foolish sparkling.

**_Why, why is this so hard? Why do I feel so lost? Starscream is fighting, Megatron, the Prime… Even the Drifters, and slaves… Prowl and Jazz are even being stronger than me right now… Why, why am I being so weak, so emotional…_ **

His servos rose to his chest plates and he felt odd flutters from his bond with Megatron and perhaps other things. Some of what he felt was his mate’s anger, others his mate’s fear, his worry… It was still only small tastes of what his love was experiencing as Megatron seemed to have his side clamped tight but at least he knew he was still alive… For now.

“O-Orion… Don’t run… Y-you will n-never f-forgive…” Ironhide started weakly, gasping for vents in between words.

“But Ironhide! What if Overlord gets ahold of him? Magnus will already be weakened and…” Prowl insisted when the sound of war cries suddenly filled the hanger and all of them froze.

“Who the frag is that!?” Jazz whispered as he brought his blaster up.

“Wait Jazz, it could be the Prime’s group. Come on, let’s check it out.” Prowl said swiftly and he and Jazz snuck off to somewhere where they could get a better view of the approaching mechs.

Ratchet sighed as he sat next to Orion and Ironhide. “I… I will give you two a moment.” The medic muttered as he got up and walked away leaving Orion and Ironhide alone.

As the castle creaked and shuttered around them, screams and sounds of battle coming from all sides  Orion looked down at the only mech that he had ever truly known, honored, loved his entire life and felt… Inadequate. “Ironhide… I, I don’t know if I can do this without you.” He admitted, cursing himself for his weakness as he held the dying mech close.

“Y-you c-can… Y-you have s-survived w-without me b-before.” Ironhide rasped as his servo blindly searched for Orion’s and the younger mech grasped it tightly.

“I am a-afraid, Ironhide, I… I don’t feel like a Prime.” Orion said pathetically, his spark hammering as Megatron’s anger fleeted through it.

“Pfft, I, I am afraid t-too…” Ironhide said with a weak yet sarcastic smile and Orion smiled back down at him. “B-but you a-are s-stronger th-than you know, O-Orion, my s-son. You have b-been a Prime, a l-leader your e-entire life just now… Y-you know w-why.”

Coolant burned in Orion’s optics as he looked away shamefully. “I don’t feel so strong, Ironhide. I, I almost lost myself here. I almost crumpled… What if I do as a Prime? What if I am not enough!?”

“Most of the s-strongest b-bots I know have n-never truly felt s-strong either, but they d-di what they n-needed to. Y-you think it was e-easy leaving y-your father? N-no, but I h-had to. Life isn’t f-fair, Orion and y-you can either become a victim to it or… Or rise a-above.”

Orion turned his helm back to Ironhide, his spark aching as the mech shivered sickly under his servos.  “It is y-your ch-choice Orion… Wh-what do you w-want to give this world?” Ironhide asked as his optics dimmed further.

Orion heaved a shaky vent, coolant slipping from his optics as he smiled down at his hero. “H-hope… I, I want to give the w-world hope.” He answered, his voice hardly over a whisper and Ironhide smiled softly in return.

“As d-did I my s-son. As does M-Magnus… An-and that is w-why we g-gave _you_ to this w-world… You w-were m-my hope… You are o-our hope… You a-always have b-been, and I am s-so proud of y-you…”

Orion’s faceplates scrunched up, trying to control his fears, his uncertainty as his mentor, his oldest friend, his leader… His hero, died in his arms . “I-Ironhide… I…” He started, his tears pouring down when a resounding _boom_ sounded from above him and he lifted his helm as the castle shook terribly around him.

Pieces of the roof shook free, bits of rubble raining down as Orion quickly covered Ironhide’s frame with his own, his spark thundering inside of him as scrap crashed against his frame. **_Gods! What was that!? An… AN explosion!? MEGATRON! He is up there with all of this!_**

As the castle eased in its shaking he lifted his helm nervously, his optics searching the hall that led to the upper levels as he made a hard decision. “Ironhide, I, I need to go up there. I know what the Prim… What my Sire said but… Megatron. He, he needs me and I…I… Wait, I-Ironhide?”

He looked down at the broken mech, his spark freezing in its chamber as an icy shadow of loss slowly crept over it when all he found when he peered at his leader was dark optics. **_No. Nooo…_**

“Ironhide? IRONHIIIIDE!?” He cried mournfully, the older mech lying limply in his lap now.  _ **No.**_ _ **NOOOOO!**_

As he shook the mech, Ironhide’s arms fell to the ground like a doll’s would and the hollow feeling grew in Orion’s spark. It was as if a piece of him was fading away, a piece he was only now beginning to understand, to latch to...  _ **Noooo... Ironhide!? NOOO! Pleeeease!?**_

Orion grabbed at Ironhide’s helm, panic filling him as he pulled the mech close and fought from believing what he saw. “Arrrrrgh, nooo… Noooo! NOT YET! Magnus n-needs you, Ironhide! Prowl, Jazz, the sp-sparklings!”

He shifted his frame so he could place his helm against the older mech’s chest, pressing it close as he listened, praying to hear that wonderful hum of his Carrier’s spark one more time. He searched for the hum that always consoled him when he was younger, that consoled him even here in the castle when he was broken down to nothing and yet… Only silence answered his pleas.

“No. Nooo… NOOOO! Ohh, I… Frag it… IRONHIDE! Wake up! WAKE UUUP!?" He growled, shaking the mech’s shoulders as he sobbed. His frame shook as his panic grew and suddenly he felt like a lost sparkling abandoned in the wastes. “Please!? P-Please… I, I need you… Ironhide…” He pressed his helm against the cooling forehelm of his Carrier, his spark aching at the loss of the mech’s energy within his own.

He had carried this mech's energy in his spark his whole life, never understanding why his spark would warm when he was close to Ironhide, or was held by the mech, not until recently…

“Ohhh, Ironhide… Please noooo… I… Am I really that strong!? I, I don’t know! I DON’T KNOOOW!” He moaned out to the greying frame he held. “Please… I, I am not so strong… Forgive me, but I… I neeeeed YOU!” He begged through his tears, more screams coming from higher in the castle and he felt his spark flicker as another portion of it threatened to fall away.

He lifted his aching helm, his tears dripping down along Ironhide’s cooling plating as he felt the Prime’s agony, his _Sire’s_ agony now begin.

“S-Sire?” He stuttered out, his spark and processor  a myriad of chaos and loss.

Was it not enough to lose Ironhide, but now his Sire? Fury filled him as he thought of the mech that was responsible for all of this pain, for _all_ that were responsible for this insanity and a low hate filled growl rumbled through his chassis. **_How many have brought this about? How many choose to subjugate the will of others, the right of others!?_**

He looked towards the hanger doors as Jazz and Prowl’s voices were heard. They were returning, evidently having found Magnus’s elusive troops before he turned his helm back to Ironhide. “I won’t run, Ironhide… I will keep Magnus safe for you… I will protect them all, I promise… I will be strong though I do not feel so…”

He leaned down and kissed the older mech’s helm softly. “I, I love you I-Ironhide… Thank you, thank you for being the light in my life. Thank you for teaching me, leading me, showing me what it is to live with honor and, and compassion…. May I do the same for, for others. May I b-be the hope you w-wished for…” He mumbled reverently, lowering the Ironhide’s helm gently to the ground and pulling himself up before dashing to the halls that led to the higher levels.

The drug still stormed in his systems and he swayed unsteadily through the halls but his fury, his _rage_ pushed him through it all as he stumbled towards the war that waged above him. His servos slipped a few times against the wall that kept him upright as he struggled forwards, his spark aching with Ironhide’s loss, Magnus’s regret, and Megatron’s fire… With each unsteady step, with each uncertain stumble he welcomed his fury, thrived within it and his growing resolve strengthened his weak limbs and aching spark even as he wiped at his tears...

**_I will end this Ironhide, I will fix this system. I will be the champion this world needs. You were right my Carrier, my Hero… I am not so helpless and I shall prove that to you now! Overlord took you from me, plans to take my Sire, my MATE!? He will regret this night. I am Orion Pax, I am the heir to the Primacy, and I shall fight for this world until my dying vent. Beware Overlord, the next Prime comes for you!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'( The chaos shall ensue through the next chapter... (sniffle, sniffle...)


	47. When the Stars Fade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMMMM! Oh my goodness... Ok, we are so close to the end now... All of it coming together it its wretched beauty... A shorter chapter but it was originally meant to be attached to the last one. I figured Ironhide needed a moment of silence, now on to the rest of the doom... Don't hate me. :)... :(

Light and fire enveloped all of those fighting in the ballroom before the concussive blast tore through the room like it was made of nothing more that rusted metal. Bots from both sides were either immediately melted into molten heaps or blown back along with tables, chairs, and worst of all; the energon fountains.

As the fuel caught fire and rained down over the mangled warriors it burned like acid. Wretched screeches filled the room as mechs ran around madly, their plating covered in flaming energon and igniting everything it or they touched.

Starscream groaned as he pushed himself out of one of the crumbled piles of mechs and furniture. He had luckily been far enough back in the room to have avoided most of the blast, or raining fire, but those above him weren’t so lucky. He looked up as one femme twitched and screamed wretchedly, her servos desperately trying to wipe the energon off of her frame but it only succeeded in covering them in the burning liquid as well.

“HEEELP! HEEEEEEEELP!” She screamed, her optics filled with coolant as she slowly melted and Starscream turned his helm away as he lifted his blaster and shot the poor femme directly in her screaming faceplates, finally silencing her. He wasn’t even sure what side the femme had been on, but no bot deserved a death like that.   ** _Arrrgh, Primus… Where are you in this!? We just want change, we want peace… Must it cost so much?_**

He raised his helm to peer over the rest of the carnage and felt his spark still at the sight. He knew the bomb wasn’t from his side but what had his Sire had been thinking discharging such a weapon in such a tight space was beyond him! Not only had the blast decimated many of the Drifter’s and the Prime’s forces but Overlord's as well. **_He doesn’t care… He doesn’t care about his troops, his son, anything but this twisted fragging system and his victory!_**

In a way Starscream was surprised by his Sire’s brashness. Overlord was always critical and obsessed with perfection… Had he become desperate enough to just say frag it and bomb the ballroom? But why? The battle had hardly begun, what would have inspired him to…

“FRAGGER!” Megatron’s voice boomed over even the loudest screams and Starscream looked up to find the young King pushing himself to his pedes even as his shoulders burned with the flaming fuel. With the smoke, the flickering orange of the flames and dim light of the ballroom; Megatron looked like a demon rising from the rubble, an extremely pissed off demon…

“OVERLOOOOORD!” He screamed, his red optics blazing over the ruins of this portion of his castle when he spotted the older King much further away. Overlord was standing tall over a kneeling Magnus, the Prime seemingly in wretched pain as he held his chestplates tightly and gasped for vents.

“Megatron! It has to be because of Ironhide! He, he needs help!” The Prince cried as he scrambled to free himself from the rubble and dead frames that were pinning his legs. **_So much for getting him out of here! Ironhide is falling too quickly and now… So is Magnus! Megatron is the only one left to take him down… Arrrgh, everything is falling apart!_**

Megatron nodded, his optics never leaving Overlord as he leapt over the ruined ballroom and ran at the other King with a furious roar.

……………….

Ariel wiped the ash and soot from her helm as she picked herself up after the explosion. Her flickering optics widened as she scanned over the damage that now surrounded her. **_Oh gods… Look, look what they have done!_**

The whole front of the ballroom was missing; the ceiling falling in smoldering chunks on those that survived crushing many as they tried to escape. Fire seemed to be everywhere, burning through the dead and alive alike as screams, blaster fire, the clashing of blades, and running pedes thundered in her audials. It was the melody of war, a melody of chaos she had awoken to…

She shook her helm, amazed that she had survived the explosion but now her concern turned towards her allies. She scanned the mess, grateful to find Megatron rising from it, his frame on fire as he charged through the ruins obviously set on some kind of goal and she sighed in relief. **_He, he is fine for now, on fire but moving so where…_**

She turned a bit more, her optics bleeding coolant as the heat and smoke stun them. **_Where are the Drifters?_**

She achingly pushed herself to her pedes and stumbled through the wreckage searching desperately for any sign of Silverbolt’s Drifters but most of all she searched for Arcee. “Ar-Arceeeee!” She cried out, adding to the morbid song of destruction that surrounded her, but none answered her cries. **_She, she is fine! You will find her! She made it out of the way, I just know it!_**

“Ariel!” A voice called to her through the flames, and she covered her optics from the heat as she searched for the source of the call when a mech screamed and lunged at her.

“ARRRGH!” She cried as her and the mech crashed against the ruined floor, and she gasped as a blade sliced across the front of her chassis. The cut wasn’t too deep, thankfully, but as she struggled to pull herself out from under the mech she screamed thinking this was her last moment. **_He is going to kill ME! I don’t even know him, why, why would he…_**

“GET OFF OF _HER_!” A roar sounded above her and she watched in stunned silence as the mech was ripped from her chest plates as a sliver servo wrapped around his helm. Clawed digits dug deep into her attackers plating before a blade tore through the screeching bot’s chest and he was tossed aside.

“Oh Primus, oh gods…” She vented in terror, her frame shaking from helm to pede as that same silver servo lowered and opened welcomingly.

“You are alright now Ariel.” Megatron’s gruff voice filled her helm and she looked up to find her Mas… Her King looking sadly down at her.

“Master…” She whimpered in surprise as she took the offered servo and was lifted to her unsteady pedes. **_He saved me even with so much happening around him…_**

As she found her balance she looked over his frame worriedly, grimacing at the melted plating that covered his smoking shoulders. “You are injured.”” She pointed out numbly and Megatron snorted.

“I think we all are, lovely one.” He said with a small smile. “You should not be here, Ariel. You are no warrior. Orion is down in the hanger with Ratchet, you should head that way and leave the castle with them.”

Ariel blinked up at him. “I… I can’t leave her.” She muttered through trembling dermas ignoring how desperately she wanted to listen to his plan and just run.

Megatron looked over the shaking femme, his optics dim with worry for her, but pride burned in his spark at her words. “I saw her move into the halls before the blast. Look out there, I need to confront Overlord.” He said with a nod before turning to walk away.

“Thank you King Megatron!” Ariel called to him, and he stopped at the words his helm twisting as he peered at her over his ruined shoulder. “Thank you for, for fighting for us, and everything you said earlier… That, that we aren’t just animals… I, I think I am finally beginning to believe it as well, that I am more than just a slave. So, so before anything else happens… Well, thank you for seeing me as, as a Cybertronian.”

He smiled sadly, “Thank Orion, Ariel. I do not know if any of this would have happened if it weren’t for him. Please, if you make it down there to him and I don’t… Please let him know how much I loved him. He, he is my light… He is my everything and, and I will be damned before I let this world take that from me.” He said quietly before reaching down and grabbing a discarded sword in his free servo and striding through the flames towards his prey.

Ariel swallowed painfully as she watched him disappear into the smoke, both of his arms raised high, blades leading him as he ran at the mad King. **_He knows, Megatron. Orion knows… And it wasn’t just him that has brought this about, remember that._**

Shaking her helm she crawled over the ruins that was once the ballroom and worked her way deeper into the castle frantically radioing Arcee as she went. **_Please, please let me find her! Let me find her and we escape this nightmare. Primus… Primus we only wanted to be free! Are we being punished for wanting that? Are we wrong in this?_**

As her legs became slick with the energon of the dead and she scanned over more and more greying, terror filled faceplates she couldn’t help but wonder if it was their fault for asking for more from life. Was the system truly the only way of life, is this what awaited them once it fell? **_No! No I can’t believe that! We are on the right side of this! We are more than animals, we are more than slaves… We are Cybertronians just as much as they are! You can frag off Primus, we will fight for this no matter what!_**

**_……………………_ **

**_Ironhide… He is dying and so am I…_** The Prime of Cybertron thought as fire ripped through not only the castle, but his spark.

Overlord sneered down at the struggling Prime, his plating flickering in the fire’s light as he circled the downed mech. “What is the problem Magnus? Where has that righteous spirit gone?” He asked mockingly as he kicked at Magnus’s kneeling form.

They had both been out of the way of the blast, Overlord keeping a steady optic on both Magnus’s position and Megatron’s before he hit the trigger to activate the bomb. The younger King’s own forces had planted it earlier that day with Commander Dirge’s help, the task being so easy to complete in broad daylight it was almost laughable.

As the troops continued to pour into the room, and Magnus’s strength waned he knew it was time to activate it. He didn’t want the Matrix destroyed in the blast, nor wanted Megatron to die if he wished to complete his plans for young Orion, so he had made sure to hit the trigger just at the right moment. **_Nothing matters now but my prizes… My victory!_**

It was after the blast that the fight really seemed to leave Magnus. Just as the Prime was about to strike at Overlord with a devastating blow he cried out, his servos going to his spark chamber as he collapsed to his knees.

Magnus growled at the other mech even as acid seemed to fill his spark and he could hardly keep himself from collapsing to the ground. **_I-Ironhide! Love, hold on… Please? Please fight, fight for me!?_**

He knew perhaps he was hoping for too much with the silent plea, but he didn’t want to believe it possible that after fighting so hard to protect his family that in the end it would mean nothing… _Nothing!_?

 Vorns of never seeing Ironhide, never knowing Orion and now… Now was he to fail? **_No. No, I can’t fail! I need to fight through this… Ironhide, I NEED YOU TO FIGHT!_**

“It ends tonight, Magnus… Your monopoly over your undeserving hold of the Primacy. All those years trying to keep them from me, your family, such a waste. You tried so hard to hide them away, keep them safe and all of it was for naught.” Overlord said with a chuckle, his words echoing the Prime’s dread filled thoughts. “Rather pathetic, isn’t it?”

“You are a c-coward, Overlord. U-using my m-mate against m-me…” Magnus strangled out, his blue optics rising to Overlord’s burning red ones. “D-did you fear f-fighting me f-fairly?”

Overlord shrugged. “I aim to get what I want, no matter the tactics Magnus. I am a very patient mech for most things, and I value honorable kills but I have waited too long to have this prize.” The hulking King hissed out as his fists curled tightly at his sides. “It is a shame that you will have to die for my plans to come to fruition though, but at least I will have your lovely little offspring to bear my sparklings now. You were never my type anyways, and Orion does resemble his beautiful Carrier wondrously.”

Overlord laughed as Magnus snarled at his words, leaning down and gripping Magnus by the back of his neck before painfully pulling the weakened mech to his knees. “I have destroyed your family, Magnus. I have taken your Queen, I will claim your son fill him with my young, and I will _kill_ you.”

Overlord shook his helm, his optics peering deeply into Magnus’s as he frowned with mock concern. “What was it all for Magnus? Tell me before your spark goes out… How does it feel to know how completely and utterly devastated your legacy has become all because of the one mech you sought to protect it all from?” His frown grew wider, lifting up into a wicked smile as he chuckled, his denta reflecting in Magnus’s dim optics. “You have failed Prime. You have failed your people, your family, and the Gods that ordained you to greatness. You. Are. Nothing.”

Magnus vented raggedly, his spark aching terribly in his chassis as he fought to stay conscious. “You will not w-win O-Overlord… Th-there will be others…” He choked out wearily and Overlord laughed once more.

“Yes, and your grandchildren will cut them down in my name. Does that burn knowing you unintentionally led the path to my complete control of Cybertron?” Overlord asked with a laugh before throwing the Prime down, delighting in how the poor mech wasn’t even strong enough to stop his fall, and his faceplates smashed against the flooring loudly, energon spraying from his intake as he groaned miserably.

“Look at you, look at what you have become, Magnus!” Overlord screamed, his voice rising as he glared hatefully at the mech beneath him. “Your revolution has failed! YOU HAVE FAILED! NO ONE CAN STAND AGAINST MY MIGHT!”

“I can try!”

Overlord frowned at the new voice, his frame spinning just as Megatron’s fist flew up and crunched heavily against his helm and sent him rolling across the room.

Megatron held his arms up high as he peered down at the struggling Prime. “Are you alright?” He asked as Magnus nodded weakly.

“K-Kill him… P-please…” Magnus asked as his spark shattered within him, Ironhide’s death resonating deep within him, shaking him to his core yet he could not mourn, not yet...

Megatron’s optics narrowed as he stepped over the Prime. “I will, my Prime.” He promised, and with a mighty roar he jumped after the wretched King.

Overlord’s tumbling journey ended as he slammed into the one of the castle’s walls, the old King grunting as he made his way to his knees when he heard the war cry. He looked up weakly, his optics widening as Megatron soared towards him. “ARRRGH! YOU FOOL!” He screamed, his own blade lifting high and he blocked the young King’s attack in another shower of sparks.

“You are the fool Overlord! You fight for a broken system but I fight for those I _love_!” Megatron snarled as he pulled his blade back and spun, his two blades slicing through the air before slashing at the retreating King. A terrible screech of metal on metal sounded as the blades connected with Overlord’s plating, and the mad King stepped back with a cry of fury and pain.

Megatron advanced on the older mech, not giving him a chance to recover his wits as he pushed the mech back. His blades became a blur as he spun, jumped, and danced around the stumbling King. A few hits connected, but he had to admit the King was a wretchedly skilled fighter and he parried away more swings than suffered for them.

War continued to rage around the two Kings, screams and fire tearing through his castle and Megatron knew that the damage would takes vorns to repair. Everything was literally falling apart around him now… Magnus had fallen, his followers betrayed him, Overlord had taken his mate, tainted his oldest friend, and now it was only him that could stand against the mech.

Megatron vented out harshly, his arms tired from his earlier battles, and his fans clogging as they filled with smoke but still he fought on.

Overlord had eventually recovered enough to begin to take an offensive position in their fight now, and the King roared as he swung his heavy blade at Megatron. The silver mech lifted his stolen sword high to block the incoming blow yet the stranger’s sword was weak, and faulted, and the moment Overlord’s weight fell upon it a crack sounded before it exploded into shards.

Megatron tried to lean away from the descending blade and luckily got his helm out of the way in time, but the tip of Overlord’s blade drew a jagged line down the front of his chest, energon spurting from the wound freely as Megatron finally got his tired pedes under him and jumped out of range.

“Ha… Haaa. Ohhh, I knew you would be the perfect opponent.” Overlord gasped out at the two King’s separated and recovered for a klik.

Megatron growled at the mech, his optics flashing as they circled one another slowly. “You mean compared to fighting an already weakened _Prime_?” He spat out, lifting his remaining sword before him with shaking servos.

“Well, I can’t take both of you at once Megatron, I am no fool.” Overlord said with a grin before jumping forwards and striking.

Megatron roared as he deftly parried the blow, the two exchanging a few more swings before separating once more. **_Arrrgh Gods… My frame aches terribly! How, how can he keep going like this? I, I need to finish this before I get too battle worn._**

His growing weakness was a bit of a surprise to Megatron, especially as Overlord seemed to be fairing far better than he. He wasn’t certain why his frame ached so terribly, or why his limbs seemed to grow slower and slower as time went on, but he couldn’t focus on that just yet…

 ** _Just take the fragger down! I take him down and the others, hopefully, will follow!_** Megatron repeated to himself over and over, the sentence becoming a mantra to push him forwards even as his frame continued to fail him.

The Kings' battle continued, moving deeper into the ruined ballroom as the war raged and castle crumbled around them, and it was there that Overlord began to notice a change in the young King as well. He glared at the silver mech carefully the next time they separated, his optics narrowing in confusion as Megatron vented raggedly, far more raggedly than a mech his age ought to be venting. As Megatron lunged at him, he could hear the stutter in the mech’s engine, the screeching of his gears and suddenly worry filled the older King.

**_Why is he suffering so much? Why can’t he keep up? I have fought him before, I know he is stronger than this! What is happening!?_ **

The separated once more, Overlord pushing the younger King away far too easily, and he frowned as Megatron stumbled back. “What is going on Megatron!? Giving up already?” He mocked the silver mech coldly, yet his apprehension grew as Megatron began coughing and energon leaked from the mech’s intake.

Both Overlord and Megatron paused at that, the younger mech staring down at his bloody servo in confusion as Overlord’s optics widened and rage filled his spark. **_No… No it can’t be! I, I didn’t order this!_**

Megatron looked blearily at the energon that pooled in his shaking servo, his muddled processor not understanding how he was coughing up blood when his engine revved high unexpectedly and he stumbled back as pain tore through his systems. “W-what..” He muttered, his frame bending forwards as more energon filled his intake and he lowered his helm to drain the flow of it.

“No… NOOOO!” Overlord screamed, forcing Megatron’s dizzy helm up as the older King seethed. “I did _not_ order this! Who did it? WHO BETRAYED MEEEE!?” He bellowed to those fighting around him, but none answered as they continued to fight.

Megatron tried to fall back into his stance, ignoring the acid that seemed to be flowing through his fuel lines but as he took a step forwards he groaned as his leg immediately collapsed, and he fell to a knee.

“NOOOOO! ARRRGH! The BASTARDS!” Overlord yelled, his processor reeling as he fought to find control over the situation, find a solution… SOMETHING! **_The bastards, those WRETCHED BASTARDS! They poisoned him!?_**

When Megatron began to cough once more Overlord could almost feel the burn as all of his plans began to slip through his servos… If Megatron died, so could Orion. Magnus was already almost gone, and if the young Prime died… No Prime. No Prime, no Matrix, everything would be for nothing… All he had planned for, fought for… All of it would mean _NOTHING!?_

Megatron groaned as his vision blurred, fear and uncertainty gripping his burning spark as he knelt weakly in his crumbling castle. **_Am, am I dying? H-how…_**

While Overlord fumed and plotted desperately further away from him, the young King’s fear grew. **_No.. I can’t, can’t die… O-Orion…If I die…_** He bowed his spinning helm, his optics stinging as his terror soared and he opened his bond to his love. **_If, if these are my last moments I want to feel him, just… Just one last time._**

As his bond opened Megatron sighed, his aching spark filling with his mate’s presence and he smiled sadly at the comfort that brought him. **/Orion?/** He called to his mate through their bond, and his smile widened as Orion’s energy flared frantically within him.

 **/MEGATRON! Oh love, I… I am coming! I am! I am sorry for not being there, but I will be soo… Megatron… Megatron why… Why do you hurt so? Are you injured!? What is happening!?/** Orion’s voice was weary and filled with dread, and the young King felt terribly for not being able to ease the smaller mech’s worries, but add to them.

**_I wish I could give you the world Orion. Give you every reason to smile, give you every happiness but, but life is never fair, is it my love?_ **

Megatron weakly shook his helm, tears falling from his optics as he dug painfully at his chestplates. / **Orion, forgive my weakness, love… I, I think I am dying./**


	48. ... The Sun Rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEP! This took me forever to get right. It is a long one, but not the end, not yet. OK! Hold on tight and enjoy!

Orion was just making his way up the stairs to the inner garden from the lower levels when his spark jumped and he felt Megatron release his clamp on their bond. **_Megatron! He’s still alive!_**

He stilled, his weak frame gasping for vents as his mate’s voice suddenly filled his helm. **/Orion?/**

His response was hurried, frantic, that was until pain began to seep into his spark and he vented raggedly from the fire he felt coming from Megatron’s side of the bond.

**/Orion, forgive my weakness, love… I, I think I am dying./**

Orion stood there on the steps in shocked silence on the steps, his frame shaking as he ran through his love’s words over and over again. **_Dying… He said he thinks he is…_**

“Arrrrgh!” He cried out as pain tore through his spark, the weight of his mate’s apology, the truth of what he said becoming terrifyingly clear in an instant. **_Nooo, noo! Oh gods please!? Not him, don’t you dare take him TOO!_**

 **/Megatron! Hold on! Please, love! I will be there soon! I swear! Please just hold on!/** He waited for a response, a word from his love but as the moments passed and he received nothing in return, his worry turned to panic.

“Megatron…” He whispered, his servos going to his chest plates and suddenly, he was running. The steps became a blur as he skipped across them, pushing the grand doors to the inner courtyard open just to find utter pandemonium all around him.

Bots of every shape and size were warring with one another, blaster fire lighting the night, frames reflecting their glow as slave fought against slave, soldier fought against soldier, friend against friend… It was if the whole world was going mad.

Orion ducked under the barrage of shots, winding around those that battled as his spark led him higher. **_You can’t die Megatron! I, I have already lost Ironhide, I will NOT lose you! I CAN’T!_**

He grunted as a few stray shots burned into his plating, weaving around any that sought to fight him and continued his mad dash to the ballroom. Warning messages fleeted across his HUD, his fuel levels nearing black as he pushed through what little reserves he had. **_Can’t stop! Need to move, gotta keep MOVING!_**

As he ran his loin cloth wiped around his legs, almost tripping him a few times before he ripped it off with a roar and continued on. **_Where is it? Where is he!?_**

“Orion!” A voice called to him and he looked over to find Silverbolt battling against a horde of soldiers.

“You shouldn’t be up here!” The merchant owner started with a growl. “We need to keep you sa… Acccck…”

Orion’s optics widened as a blade suddenly tore through the flyer’s back before exiting out of the front of him. He gasped in horror watching as the mech’s attacker laughed and he drew the blade back out again Silverbolt venting raggedly as he dropped his own sword, his servos going to his chassis as he unconsciously tried to stop the flow of energon.

 As the silver mech fell to his knees, he raised his helm to look at Orion pleadingly. “O-Orion, p-please… Take care of my fami…” The silver mech’s words were cut short as the solider behind him swung his dripping blade in an arch, the blade almost singing as it flew before it swiftly severed Silverbolt’s helm from his shoulders in a spray of energon and broken plating.

Time seemed to freeze for Orion in that moment, his wide optics staring as the merchant’s helm rolled across the floor a look of concern, _for him,_ ever written on the dead mech’s faceplates now. **_No… Noooo… Silverbolt!_**

“NOOOOO!” Orion cried, immediately pulling the group of soldier’s attention to him and suddenly he wished he had a weapon.

“IT’S THE RAT! Don’t let him escape!” One of the bots hollered and all of them rushed towards their new prize.

Orion berated himself for gaining their attention as he spun on his pedes and continued his mad dash to the ballroom only this time, he had hunters behind him. 

**_Everything is falling apart! Silverbolt, Thistle, I-Ironhide… Now Magnus and Megatron… Primus, Primus where ARE YOU!? Your world needs you! Please!?_ **

Orion had never been an overly religious mech, and perhaps one ordained by the Gods that wasn’t necessarily a good thing, but had he ever had a reason to believe before? The world was a mess. Ratz, royals, slaves, wars, Kingdoms who cared nothing for their people… Where was Primus in any of it!?

Pain ripped through his shoulder as one of the mechs that were chasing him shot him. He stumbled a bit, his frame crashing into a wall next to him as he heard another of the soldiers scream at his companion.

“YOU ALMOST HIT HIS HELM! We can’t kill him you idiot! Shoot lower!”

Orion grimaced as he pushed himself weakly off the wall and began running again, energon slowly dribbling down from his wound as he went. **_Can’t… Can’t stop! Megatron… He needs... Needs hel…_**

“Arrrrgh!” The pain in his spark suddenly flared and just as he reached to top step that led to the western wing he tripped because of it. His servos flew out to catch his falling frame yet agony tore through his wounded shoulder once weight was placed on it and he instead only twisted his arm enough under him to once again dislocate the shoulder from earlier. “AAAHHHHH!”

He moaned as he rolled to his back, his tanks roiling sickly as the two agonies tore through him. Between the pain in his spark and the one now consuming his shot and dislocated shoulder he could hardly see straight. **_Nooo… Need, need to m-moove…_**

Slowly, painfully he rolled over and got to his knees.

“He’s down! GRAB HIM!”

Orion paled as he heard the soldier’s voice coming from right behind him, his spark hammering as he pushed off of the ground and began running once again. **_Oh help… Primus, ANYONE!? HELP ME! HELP US! PLEEEASE!?_**

“Damnit, tough fragger is back up! SHOOT HIS LEGS!”

Tears came to Orion’s optics as his panic overwhelmed him. He could hardly see, he was nearly in the black with fuel levels, fire burned through his frame… He was basically a dead mech walking… Or stumbling as it were, couldn’t they just let him die with his mate in peace!?

Blaster fire singed the floor around his stumbling pedes, each of the troops trying desperately to take him down but it seemed his weakness was an advantage because he couldn’t run in a straight line giving them a very uneasy target. **_Where… Where is he… He feels so close y-yet I can’t th-think… Megatron!? Where is the fragging…_**

His clouded optics bulged as he turned another corner to find total devastation before him. He was surprised he had not smelled the smoke or the burning energon before, though running for your life did simplify things, and he gaped at what had become of this portion of the castle. **_It’s, it’s gone! The whole front of the ballroom… MEGATRON!_**

“THERE HE IS!”

Orion gasped, cursing himself for pausing as he looked back and found the troops right on his tail. He spun then, the world swaying as he scrambled over the rubble pathetically crawling deeper into what used to be the ball room.

It was a slow and agonizing venture as he could only use one arm, but the larger hunks of ceiling and ruined walls did help keep the soldiers from simply overtaking him as they too struggled over the debris.

Orion scanned the smoking remains madly, his faceplates drawn as he climbed over frames of friends and foes alike. **_Gods… This, this is madness… All this death, all of this destruction, and for what? To keep Cybertronians separated? One in power, and the other on their knees!?_**

“I’VE GOT THE FRAGGER!”

Orion gasped as he was crawling over a fairly large portion of the fallen ceiling when he felt a strong servo take hold of his ankle and begin to pull him down. “NOOO!” He screamed as he gripped at the top of the slab and kicked out at the mech with his free leg, his injured arm hanging limp and useless as he struggled to keep his weak grip.

“Arrrgh, stop moving!” The mech complained, growling as Orion kicked him in the faceplates a few times.

“GET OFF OF MEEE!” He cried, his helm turning up to where his digits slowly slipped from the rubble’s edge. **_Noo, no please!? PLEASE!? MEGATRON!_**

He was so close, so close to finding his love now but if these monsters got their servos on him and locked him back up somewhere, would he have the strength to escape again? As his servo slipped another inch and the beast of a mech below grinned savagely up at him Orion felt dread fill his spark. **_Once again I have been a fool… Forgive me Megatron… I tried…_**

**_…………….._ **

Starscream growled as another of his Sire’s soldiers rushed at him and he quickly blasted the fragger into the ground. **_Do they not care that they are attacking their Prince? Do they not care that Overlord almost destroyed me? Where is their pride, their sense of honor!?_**

He had made it out of the ballroom finally, peering back just as Megatron began his clash with Overlord before running for the lower levels. **_I need to get Orion out of here! Frag Magnus’s army! I can’t wait for them to arrive. I will take Orion and call for a ground bridge then return. I may not be able to help much with Overlord Megatron, but I can do THIS for you, for us…_**

He battled many on his way down, too many if he was honest. His lack of recharge was catching up to him now and his frame hissed in retaliation as he pressed onwards. **_I can rest after Megatron and Orion are cleared. I have to keep moving!_**

The number of troops in the castle was terrifying, more and more pouring in from whatever holes Overlord had hid them in and all those that resisted them were stuck with fighting at least one to every five soldiers. What made it worse was that many that resisted were simply slaves, or artists, oddly skilled in fighting for artists, but not seasoned troops by any account.

He had helped a few of the more overwhelmed rebels as he moved, the bots thanking him tearfully before he nodded and ran on, his sole focus on getting Orion out of the castle. **_Megatron can handle Overlord for now! He almost beat him once before, he will be fine… For now at least. Just get Orion out, then come back for his stubborn aft._**

Finally, after what seemed like vorns of running and fighting, the Prince made it to the lower levels, his this legs moving so quickly down the steps that he almost tripped and rolled down the rest of them, but was able to right himself just at the last minute. **_Arrrgh, need to be more careful! Won’t be any good do any one with a broken neck!_**

When he reached the lower labs a shiver ran through his frame as he peered quickly into the open doorway and found a massive pool of energon slowly drying in the empty room and he wondered what nightmare had occurred to create such a mess. He shook his helm as he moved on. **_Fragging nightmares found in every corner of this place now… I think I am actually excited about returning to the underground base…_**

A sudden chorus of running pede steps froze the Prince mid-flight and he ducked into the first open door he could find, which just happened to be a small hall with many doors on both sides. **_Arrrgh, of course I have to choose the one door that had fifty behind it! I just hope no one else comes from any of them._** He thought worriedly as he peeked out of the door he had entered and waited for the troops to show themselves.

He wasn’t certain who was coming towards him but with that many pede steps if it were his Sire’s troops he knew he didn’t stand a chance against that number, especially in such a little hall. **_Please let it be Magnus’s army, please let it be help!_**

As the steps drew closer he shut the door almost completely closed, watching through a sliver as he crouched behind it when suddenly he heard a familiar voice leading the troops. **_I know that voice, but from where? Is it a friendly or from Vos?_**

He vented deeply, stilling his hammering spark as he listened closer when he heard a groan come from one of the rooms behind him and his optics bulged. **_Someone is behind me!?_**

When odd, shambling pedes steps clattered behind him he spun and pointed his blaster up just to find a groggy yet quickly panicking guard step out of one of the rooms to his right.

“AHHH! Don’t, don’t shoot Sire! Forgive me! I, I didn’t see the bastards until it was too late!” Starscream blinked in confusion as the now terrified mech fell to his knees before him. “Please, please don’t have me offlined! I beg you, please!? I will never be so blind again, I promise! I…”

“Shut up!” Starscream hissed, his spark thundering almost as loudly as the mech’s please were becoming. “You are King Megatron’s slave, yes?”

“Yes, one of his guards Master, and I didn’t mean to…”

“I don’t care what you did!” The Prince said heatedly as he kept his blaster leveled at the mech.  He didn’t know if this mech was on his side or one of those Overlord had influenced into joining his ranks. “Megatron has bonded with a grounder, the Rat. How do you feel about that?” He asked bluntly, not having the time to get into an in depth interrogation with the mech.

“Uhhh…” The slave’s optics went from the blaster pointed at him to Starscream’s angry faceplates. “How do _you_ feel about that, Sire?” He asked cautiously and Starscream rolled his optics.

**_Of course he is going to want to answer in any way that won’t get him shot!_ **

“Listen mech, I don’t have time for this slag! Answer honestly or be shot either way!” Starscream grated out, his digit going to the trigger as the guard fell back into panic.

“I… I thought he was nice! His Carrier was! I-Ironhide! I watched him down here, the whole time! He and O-Orange… No… Opal?”

“ORION!” Starscream cried, immediately berating himself for being so loud and the guard nodded at the name.

“Yes, Orion! They were kind, and Ironhide even tried to talk to me, _me_ a slave and…”

Starscream narrowed his optics. “So you don’t care that they are bonded?”

The guard swallowed hard before slooowly shaking his helm. “Nooo?” He squeaked out and Starscream sighed.

“Good, get over here.” The Prince said sternly and the poor grounder nearly collapsed as he realized he had answered correctly.

“Of course Master, right away Mas…”

“ _Quietly_!” Starscream hissed out once more, shaking his helm as he peered through the crack. “Soldiers are coming, the whole castle is at war but we have troops that support Megatron and I am not sure who is rushing towards us so we need to hide until I recognize them and then move to the hanger, grab Orion, and leave the castle.” He turned his helm to look at the guard. “Got that?”

“Uhhh, yes… War, bad guys or good guys coming, they pass, we go to hanger, grab Ra… Orion and run?” He asked sheepishly and Starscream sighed.

“Close enough, now shush, they are here.” He said darkly, lifting his blaster against his chest as the floor began to rumble from the many troops that were approaching. “Do you have a weapon?” He whispered to the other mech and the guard slumped in embarrassment.

“No, the slaves who caught me took it.” He mumbled and was surprised as the Prince opened his subspace and took out a large ion-knife.

“Are you a better with long range, or melee?”

“Uhh… Long range, Maste…”

“Stop calling me Master! Starscream is fine, mech. Here, take my blaster.” Starscream said as he handed the mech his weapon and the guard gaped at him.

“O-Ok, S-Starscream…” The mech said uncertainly and Starscream shook his helm with a small smile.

“This is the start of the Revolution mech. If we don’t all die, there will be no royalty anymore, and hopefully, no slaves. Just free Cybertronians.”

As Starscream turned back to the door the slave next to him vented out shakily. He had heard of such talks, and being a guard for Ironhide he had picked up on subtle changes happening between the King and Orion… **_It, it is happening!? The war for a free Cybertron! Gods… How the frag long have I been out?_**

Finally the voices outside became clear, even if they were a bit frantic and Starscream felt the anxiety in his spark ebb as he heard Jazz bringing someone up to date on everything that had occurred.

“They are friendlies.” He told the guard as he opened the door and stepped out, the other mech following him.

“Jazz!” Starscream called and he vented out as he scanned over the numerous troops behind the little black mech ** _. Magnus’s troops!_** **_Finally… Though they look like they hit some trouble on the way here._**

He and the guard ran up to the huge group and as Jazz turned towards them the grounder at his side squealed. “That’s him! The slave that took me down!” He exclaimed, raising his blaster angrily but Starscream jumped in his way.

“He is on our side fool! He probably attacked you because at the time _you_ were the enemy!” The Prince grated out, and the guard looked at him in surprise.

“Oh, yeah… I guess that is fair.” The mech mumbled, but still glared at Jazz suspiciously.

Jazz looked between the two of them before shaking his helm. “Hey, we gotta problem.” He said grimly and Starscream almost burst out laughing at the grave understatement until he saw Prowl walk up next to the other mech, his faceplates dark with worry.

“Wait, why are you both here?” Starscream asked suddenly, his spark clenching in his chassis as the two mechs looked at one another. “Why are you here and not with Ironhide and Orion!?” He asked again, his voice growing in volume as his fear increased.

“Ironhide is dead and… Orion… He, he ran off afterwards.” Prowl said miserably and Starscream felt like the mech had just stuck him with a blade. “We, we don’t know here he went, but we were on our way to bring the troops up to…”

“I know where he will be.” The Prince said numbly, his optics turning back to where he had just come from. **_Orion… You fool! If you get captured again… Arrrgh, alright, think Starscream, THINK!_**

“A-Alright, alright… This, this is _fine_.” He mumbled as his exhausted processor raced. **_Just when I thought things couldn’t get worse… Ironhide is dead, poor Orion ran off…_**

“ALRIGHT!” He said loudly, drawing the grounders’ attention to him. “We need to split the group, just as was discussed. There are soldiers all over the castle, some are on our side, others on Overlord’s and it is hard to distinguish between them thus Prowl, Jazz, and I will lead you to your areas. Are you all painted like I asked?”

He scanned over the troops and was pleased as he found a bright blue stripe painted across each of their chassis’. He had made sure they would be easily seen from any allies. Of course it also clearly marked them for enemies but it wasn’t like they were doing war tactics in the wilds and needed to blend in.

“Alright mechs, let me tell you what we are dealing with.” Starscream started gruffly. “With Ironhide being killed Magnus could… The Prime may follow. Last I saw him he is still in the ballroom but he was faltering even then. Right now Megatron is battling with Overlord but we need to make sure none can interfere with their fight. With the Prime being down Megatron is the only mech who can take the King one on one and as their troops outnumber us nearly three to one, we cannot spare any to die needlessly by trying to take on Overlord, UNLESS Megatron falls first… And let’s pray that doesn’t happen.” He said heavily, pausing so that the importance of what he said sunk in.

“We need to insure Megatron lives. He, and now Orion I am certain, will be found in the ballroom. They are our main focus, once we get them we will move back down through the castle and regroup before escaping.  NO foolish heroics! We don’t have the power to completely obliterate his forces. This is a rescue mission NOT A SUICIDE MISSION! We capture them and GO! UNDERSTAND?”

“YES SIR!” The grounders cried out in unison, and Starscream was again grateful that they were willing to listen to him. **_Well, when facing obliteration bots do have a tendency to look to those who LOOK like they know what they are doing… Even if they don’t…_**

“LET’S MOVE!” He cried out, and the grounders roared in response before following after him. **_We are coming Orion… Please, please don’t do anything stupid! You can’t take on Overlord, not as you are now._**

He sighed internally as he ran back the way he came, his troops… Or Magnus’s? Anyway, _the_ troops following him blindly as he did so and he began to wonder… Did he even know what he was doing with all of this? 

**_Frag, if I know…_ **

…………………

“Get your servos off of HIM!” A gruff and static filled voice boomed over the small group, and as Orion’s servo finally slipped and he crashed to the floor a shadow fell over them all and suddenly the mech that had been pulling him down was picked up and thrown away.

Orion yelled out as he crumbled to the jagged flooring, his shoulder screaming as he landed on it and his vision went white as his savior, or perhaps new predator, deftly took on his attackers. He curled up into a ball, his optics shuttered as he fought from losing consciousness. **_Ohh… Everything hurts… I, I can’t stop, I need to be brave, I need to stand… Ohhh gods… Help us!_**

There were some shots, screeches of metal, and screams before the short battle ended, and as he felt rather than saw the hulking mech return, his frame growing cooler from the shadow that covered it and he whimpered pathetically as the mech crouched in front of him.

“It, it is alright now, Orion… Th-they are gone m-my son.”

Orion’s optics flew open to find the weak and bleeding Prime sadly peering down at him, and without thinking he unfurled and wrapped his good arm around the mech’s neck. “S-Sire! You… You’re alive!” He exclaimed, amazed at how much the older mech’s presence seemed to ease the storm in his spark.

“Y-yes, but gravely w-weakened from the… The b-break…” Magnus’s gruff voice said quietly as he wrapped his arms around his son and held him gently.

“I t-tried, Sire… Ironhide he… I, I couldn’t s-save… I am s-so sorry! I am s-so sorry a-all you have l-left of him is… Is m-me…” Orion sobbed out, guilt for all of the terrible things he had said to this mech growing in his wounded spark. All this chaos, all this pain… Was it all because of him? He did it didn’t he, he was the catalyst!?

 He was the one that planned the energon run even as Ironhide told him not to go, he was the one that failed in killing Megatron, he was the one that got captured, he was the one that put the questions in Megatron’s helm, he was the reason Ironhide had come to the castle, he was the one that let Megatron fall in love with him, bond with him…

“It’s all my FAULT!” He cried furiously, his empty tanks burning as if he wanted to purge with how disgusted he was with himself. “I did this! All of it! So many have died, are dying… Ironhide is dead because of MEEE!”

He looked up at the Prime, his dim pain filled optics reflecting his Sire’s as he wept. “What have I done?” He whispered as he shook his helm. “I n-never meant for any… Any of this…”

Magnus felt his spark ache at the younger mech’s sorrow, fully understanding the guilt the younger mech felt as it was very much mirrored his own. “This, this is not your doing Orion. This is a w-war that was s-started long before y-your c-creation. O-Overlord has been waiting f-for this day for vorns, my son, planning f-for it. Many have died, and more shall as well but… But there are m-many we can s-still save, and th-they need us n-not to c-crumble.”

Orion blinked up at the older mech, his frame hitching from his tears before he nodded and brought his good arm up to wipe away his tears. “Sire, Megatron is dying… I, I don’t know what to do… How, How do I help? What if, what if I die? Who, who could save them all?”

Magnus’s faceplates stilled, his blue optics blazing as he looked at his son. “You will not die today Orion. Primus has different plans f-for you, my child…”

Orion’s optics bulged as the whispers from the Matrix grew in volume and he watched in a kind of frozen awe as the Prime lifted his servos to his chest plates and began to open them.  “It is time Orion. I, I c-cannot fight this battle, n-nor Megatron… You must e-end this, my son, end this or all shall fall before Overlord’s darkness.”

As a glittering, brilliant blue light erupted from his Sire’s open chestplates Orion felt his open without his servos ever moving. It was if his frame had waited for this, this transfer of power he had never even imagined, and acted on its own accord. He gasped as the voices grew in volume, his arms hanging at his sides as if frozen and helm falling back as white light blazed from them, and Magnus sighed sadly at the sight.

**_The Matrix is a gift as much as a curse, my son. I wish you could have been made for a simple life, but nothing is simple anymore and the world needs a new hero. I wish I could have explained all of this to you before now… Prepared you for what is to come._ **

He reverently reached his servos into his chest, the chamber hissing as it easily, readily released its hold on the relic within and it fell into his awaiting palms.

He vented raggedly as his weakness increased dramatically once he no longer had the power of the Matrix flowing through him, and his servos shook terribly as he lifted the orb to his heir’s open chamber.

He smiled grimly as the youth’s energy pulled at the Matrix, his spark flashing bright as tendrils coiled around the relic. They seemed almost curious, perhaps representing Orion’s own fear of the object, his hesitations, but soon the energy flickered wildly, fighting through the young mech’s terror and hungrily pulling the Matrix in.

“It is d-done…” Magnus groaned out as his frame collapsed to the ground, a sigh of relief coming from him as finally, after thousands of vorns the burden of the Matrix was no longer resting upon his spark only…

As the light from Orion’s spark chamber began to grow, the Matrix molding with its new bearer, Magnus’s felt sorrow fill him for his child for he knew both sides of the Matrix.

One side of this God given power would give his son the power to fulfill his destiny, to fight for those he loved, and needed to protect, but the other…

Well, no gift was ever given without sacrifice and considering the immense power the Matrix bestowed upon its bearer, the sacrifices it demanded in return…

He looked away, adjusting his optics as Orion began to scream. The light pouring from the youth’s chest becoming blinding as it filled the entire room with its brilliance and soon even Orion was consumed by it.

The old Prime shuttered his optics then, listening as the grating, the shifting of plating and gears sounded and flinched with each sound as Orion screams intensified.

 ** _The first sacrifice…_** He thought bitterly as he remembered when his frame changed. It had been excruciating and he had screamed as loud, if not louder than his son as he felt himself being torn apart by the Gods and built anew.

**_Forgive me my son… Forgive me for giving you this burden, this pain but, but through it you shall gain the power to save us, to save ALL of Cybertron… I pray…_ **

 

**_……………._ **

Starscream watched as the second platoon of the three broke away and began to battle Overlord’s. **_Two down!_**  “Alright, third platoon, the ballroom is on the higher level! We need to move fast as…” His words were suddenly drowned out by another huge explosion further along the second level, and everyone, friend and enemy alike scrambled for safety as the castle shook from its force.

“LOOK OUT!” Someone cried as the ceiling above them began to crack and crumble, and a wave of smoke and heat washed over them all.

“THIRD PLATOON WITH ME!” Starscream cried, praying the upper level could hold the weight of the mechs long enough to get what they needed and get out.

 ** _Perhaps I should only take half…_** He thought nervously as he looked at the ceiling above him. **_The castle is going to collapse eventually… There will be no saving it._**

As golden chandeliers fell from above and paintings burned, the Prince found a small amount of solace in that at least his Sire wouldn’t be able to occupy the castle. **_One less fortification for us and him…_**

As his troops gathered near him, many of them coughing through the smoke Starscream made his decision. “The upper level is crumbling. Half of you need to stay down here and fight! Remember, once we have Megatron, Orion and hopefully a functioning Magnus we need to move fast and get back to the hanger so don’t stray too far! Like the others, if you find Drifters or allies, send them down immediately! We want to clear out as many of those on our side as possible!”

“YES SIR!” They cried, half of the bots breaking away as they joined their fellow grounders that fought on this level.

“Alright mechs let’s…” The Prince started when another mech called to him.

“Lord Starscream!”

He turned, his optics narrowed through the smoke to find a slightly familiar mech running up to him. “Captain Sunstorm?” He asked hesitantly as the mech stopped next to him.

“Yes Sir. I am with Megatron, my Lord, and Soundwave found me on his way down to the lower levels and sent me to find you!” The mech said through rapid venting.

Starscream nodded, taking the mech for his word merely because he didn’t have time to inquire further. “And?”

“And he told _me_ to tell _you_ we have some ships to escape with and to send all troops to the King’s private hanger once all of this is done.”

Starscream frowned, surprised by the news. “Ships?” They had been planning on sending Orion and the others to Magnus's base via ground bridge, the rest traveling as they did when they arrived by driving, but if they now had ships… But whose?

“Yes, my Lord. Some royals sympathetic to Megatron’s cause have stayed and offered their assistance in the retreat. There are five medium sized vessels in total. They are currently being led by Lady Airachnid. It should be enough to fit all of your mechs as well as Megatron’s allies.” The Captain reported as more pieces of the ceiling fell around them.

 ** _Well frag, would you look at that…_** Starscream smiled, this was the first good news he had heard today… In solar-cycles actually. “Excellent work mech. Find Jazz and Prowl and let them know as well. Also the Drifter leader Silverbolt, he should know…”

Sunstorm’s faceplates fell and he shook his helm. “Master Silverbolt has ceased to function my Lord, but I have already informed the Ratz.”

“Damn…” The Prince cursed at the loss of Silverbolt. He had never really gotten to know the mech personally but from what little he did know of him it seemed like he was an honorable mech.

“I will inform Arcee in his place though. Master Soundwave said she was useful in getting the word out. Have you seen her, my Lord?”

Starscream shook his helm, “No, I am afraid I do not even know of this Arcee. If Soundwave knows of her, try and find Megatron’s Gold, Ariel. She knows everything about the castle occupants, of course…” He flinched as another bomb went off somewhere deeper in the castle. “That is if you can find anyone in this chaos.”

“I will find them, my Lord!” The Captain said with odd certainty before bowing. “Oh yes, Master Soundwave also warned that we stay away from the public docking bay as he is currently setting bombs along King Overlord’s ship. The bastard will have to find another way home.” He said with a grim smile and with another bow he turned and ran off down the smoke filled hall.

The Prince turned back to his troops. “Alright let’s move before we are buried in rubble!” He cried as he ran up the steps to the highest level.   ** _Well, at least we have an easier way out of this nightmare and Overlord won’t be able to pursue us, not quickly at least. I am sure his troops didn’t walk here. That is of course IF we all survive long enough to make it to Megatron’s hanger._**

As he and his much smaller group finally made it to the top of the stairs and ran towards the ballroom a strange and oddly tangible hum filled the air and the Prince halted their march with a raised fist.

“What the frag is that?” One of the soldiers closest to Starscream whispered and the Prince shook his helm in confusion.

“I, I don’t know. It could be another kind of bomb, or an energy disruptor.” He answered just as quietly and slowly worked his way to the last hall.

“Is that why there aren’t any troops here?” The mech inquired as he peered around them and Starscream had to admit it was strange that they hadn’t seen one enemy yet.

“Maybe, but last I saw most were still in the ballroom with the two Kings.”

“Listen! I hear fighting, they gotta be in there.” Said another grounder, and the Prince nodded.

“Yes, they must still be in there for now. Let’s work our way in carefully, look around for traps or triggers for said traps. I don’t know what is causing this energy surge but…”

Just as they turned the last corner, entering the hall that had been blasted away from the first bomb, a brilliant white light erupted from the ballroom entrance.

“GET DOWN!” Starscream yelled and all around him fell to the floor in fear.

The light was blinding as it glittered around them, and it almost felt like they could _feel_ its weight, its warmth. **_What is this? It, it’s beautiful…_** Starscream thought to himself, that was until the screams started.

“Wh-what the frag!?” One of the soldiers gasped out as he shuttered his optics, the light around them becoming heavier as the wretched screams increased in volume and pain.

Starscream went to cover his audials, whoever was screaming sounded as if they were being melted in a vat of acid and it was awful to listen to but just before he blocked out the horrifying sound he realized something awful… **_Oh gods… That… That sounds like ORION!_**

He was up before he finished the thought, rushing blindly through the brilliant light, those terrible screams leading him.

“NO! Starscream don’t go in there!”

The Prince ignored the soldier’s cry, fumbling as he made it over piles of rubble, his spark thundering the closer he got to Orion. **_OH GODS! Oh Primus! What is happening to him!? WHAT IS GOING ON!?_**

Just as he got close enough that he thought he would go deaf from Orion’s cries the air hummed once more, only far louder this time as it seemed to pull the light back into the room.

Starscream narrowed his dripping optics, adjusting them painfully as a huge ball of light floated above the ball room floor.

“What the…”

The Prince nearly jumped out of his plating as that same solider that had called for him suddenly spoke, and he turned in surprise to find the mech had followed him into the front of the ballroom, actually, as his optics cleared he discovered all of them did. **_Frag it if they aren’t brave… Or stupid… Kind of like me I suppose._**

“What is that?” Another asked in awe and Starscream shook his helm again just as confused as they were.

“I, I think it might be…”

Suddenly the ball of light exploded outwards, a heavy gust of wind almost knocking the troops off their pedes as a strange, gleaming filled mech slowly lowered to the floor.

Starscream shielded his optics from the glowing mech, the air around him vibrating with power as he stared in shock. “Primus… I think it’s Orion…”

The troop gasped collectively as the glowing mech’s pedes finally touched down to the floor and slowly the light that had covered him began to ease revealing a much larger, far more brilliant Orion Pax.

Orion groaned once the light was gone, his frame swaying uneasily before falling to his knees.

“Orion!” Starscream called out, ignoring his shock as he scrambled towards the mech.

The new Prime lifted his dizzy helm, his optics cycling as he heard someone call out. **_Who… Who is… Starscream?_**

“Oh frag! Orion, are you alright!?” The Prince asked, sliding down a particularly large slab of ceiling before landing next to the red and blue mech. He blinked at how much larger Orion seemed now, easily reaching Magnus’s height, and almost as large as Megatron.

“You p-passed the f-first test…”

All of the mechs that were slowly circling around the young Prime looked over to find Magnus’s crumpled form lying not far from where Orion fell.

“Prime!” One of the soldiers cried out as he ran over to the struggling mech.

“I still function, Hubcap… And I am no longer your Prime.” Magnus said weakly, his helm turning towards his child. “What is your des-designation, my son?”

“O-Optimus P-Prime, Sire.” Orion… Or, _Optimus_ answered quietly, his deep yet calm voice flowing over all of them. “They say I am Optimus Prime.”

Starscream tilted his helm. “They?”

The Prince was aware of the idea of the Primacy and had read up on whatever flight frames of ancient times had been able to gather about the relic, but he had never heard of any… _They. **Or designation changes for that matter… So Orion is now Optimus?**_

Magnus nodded weakly. “”The ancients have chosen well…” He said with a grim smile as the mech called Hubcap helped arrange him into a sitting position.

Starscream shook his helm, “Ori… Optimus, we need to get you out of here! Overlord will want you more than ever now that you have ascended.” He looked around them nervously, amazed that his Sire hadn’t materialized yet, especially after Orion’s transformation. That light had been like a beacon of hope and doom and he was certain there were few who could have missed it.

Optimus peered at Starscream oddly, his hazy processor working overtime as he fought to remember where he was or what was happening but, but the voices that now assailed his mind and spark were making everything far more difficult to understand. It was as if a thousand bots were speaking to him all at once; some yelled, some spoke softly, some sang, and none of it made sense. **_I, I can’t think… How, how did I get here? I, I was searching… Searching for something, but what? Why do I feel so heavy, why does my spark ache, there is fire everywhere… Why can’t I think!? If these voices would just QUIET for one KLIK I could figure this out!_**

“Orion! Arrgh, I mean Optimus!” Starscream tried to get Optimus’s attention once again, his spark filled with worry for the new Prime as he continued to stare oddly at the ground. “Damnit, OPTIMUS!? We NEED to MOVE! Overlord is still here somewhere and I am sure he is looking for _you_!”

Optimus raised his helm wearily, his movement just adding to his dizziness and he felt sick from it, quickly dropping it back down as he fought to keep focus. **_No fuel… Too much is going on… Why are they all looking at me so strangely? Wait, Overlord… The King, was that who I was looking for? No… No it was someone else, someone… Arrrgh, THERE ARE TOO MANY VOICES!_**

As he tried to work through what was going on, it seemed as if the world around him slowed and became a blur in comparison to what was happening _, had_ happened to him after receiving the Matrix.

He winced as he recalled the unexpected darkness that had come over him as Magnus placed the Matrix inside him. It had felt like a ball of pure electricity had suddenly been forced inside of him, its crackling wild energy ripping along his frame as the world fell away and when he had opened his optics he found himself within a dimly lit chamber of sorts.

Voices had called to him in the ethereal darkness then, numerous optics blazed to life each peering down at him intently as he knelt in the center of them all.

_“You have been chosen.”_

One voice rose above the rest and Orion had looked up fearfully as a mech, or a shadow of a mech approached. He had vented out nervously, or as well as his spirit self could, and had fallen back before the swirling figure.

_“Do not be afraid descendent of Primus. Your time for ascension has come.”_

_“Only should he pass the first test!”_ Another voice called angrily from those that surrounded him, but Orion hadn’t been able to figure out what figure spoke.

 The ghost like figure before him nodded, or he thought it had as it came closer, a servo lifting as his frame stiffened and began to move on its own accord. He had felt pure terror in not having any control over his frame or what was happening, his past nightmares in being so helpless burning through his processor and he screamed silently as the mech, the Ancient Prime placed his servo against Orion’s chest.

 _“The first test is that of the spark.”_ Was all the creature had said before agony tore through his chest and he screamed.

Visions of his life had fleeted through his optics, many he himself didn’t remember. He saw Ironhide holding him when he was just a sparkling, the older mech had tears in his optics some of joy, some from sorrowful as he rocked Orion in a dirty broken down shelter.

They were alone in the hut and Ironhide looked terribly strained and weak… Perhaps an image of after he was first born? He keened at the sight of the younger Ironhide, the poor mech had evidently had to give birth to Orion alone, no medic there to help, or friend to console him… Yet his smile as he looked down at the sparkling he held filled Orion’s spark with warmth, and the sparkling cooed in response to it as well. **_Oh Ironhide… So many trials you needed to face just to die like… I am so sorry…_**

Then there came another vision of him a little older, his tiny frame running through the wastes. Kup and Hound were there as well, each teaching him to fight as he giggled at what he thought was just a game. He saw a young Prowl too, sitting alone and off to the side. It was when the mech had just been found, and even though he had been a bit older than Orion, he was far more fearful after his rescue and very quiet.

Orion recalled how he never wanted to play at first, preferring to not be touched, or approached by any but Ironhide until the day Jazz was rescued from a birthing station.

The day Ironhide came back with the poor little blind sparkling, it was the first time Prowl had pulled himself from his corner willingly. He had been curious as to why Jazz struggled so badly with everything, the smaller black mech had always bumped into everything, leading him to get injured often and it was then that Prowl gently took his servo and began leading the mech whenever he needed help. It seemed that as Prowl worked Jazz through his darkness, Jazz helped lead Prowl through his and as a result… They had been holding servos ever since.

His vision had become fuzzy once more, bringing Orion to a time when he and Jazz were a little older, both of them sparring as Ironhide and Warpath critiqued them. The older mechs were arguing in the memory over the lack of fuel they had, Warpath insisting had a plan to get more and Orion realized this was the last time he saw Warpath before he was taken…

Another swirl of time led to him to a memory of him sitting on the dusty floor in Haven’s most recent shelter. The sparklings and crew were sitting around him as he told a story to them all. There had been a particularly bad storm that night leading poor Knockout and Bumblebee to be too afraid to recharge so Ironhide had allowed them to stay up for a story. Orion felt his optics burn with sorrow at the scene, remembering how happy the moment had been.

He watched as his arms lifted high, a growl coming from him as the sparklings, each of which were sitting in a different mechs’ lap, clapped and giggled at his tale. A tear fell from one optic as Orion realized how, how it would never be like that again for not only was Hound gone, but Ironhide now…

Time quickened and he found himself fighting the newly appointed King Megatron. He saw the moment he almost had the King, had almost taken his life only to falter as his systems tried to shutdown thus, leading to his capture… He watched his time of imprisonment sadly, shamefully… His spark aching as his torture, and his struggles therein became real once more that was until the night of the feast.

Orion watched in silence as Megatron held him in the gardens, listening as his lips sobbed out apology after apology to his Master as the young King wept above him and then, set him free. His spark flared at the memory, his bond with his love blazing brightly in the chamber’s darkness.

Finally his speech swirled into focus, his words rising over the thunder as others stared at him in awe over his return. He _did_ want to help them, all of them, even if he was afraid. He wanted to spare them all the horrors he had faced, Jazz had faced, Prowl, Ironhide, Ariel, Mirage, the sparklings, and… And Megatron.

 _“A righteous spark resides within you, but will you be strong enough for what is to come?”_ The shadow had said, his servo pulling back from Orion’s chest as he peered hauntingly at the young mech’s gasping form. “ _We shall see, the second part of the test begins. A test of strength.”_

Orion had stared at the shadow, fear filling his spark when suddenly his plating creaked around him before ripping from his frame. The pain then, the pain was like none he had ever felt before. There was no place that didn’t burn, didn’t ache and again he screamed as he was pulled apart and put back together again.

Servos reached out through the black, tearing at him and reforming him as he fought from collapsing under the assault. No longer was his plating weak and scarred, now he was larger, heavier. It was as if they were remaking him from the inside out, and in many ways, it was as terrifying as it was agonizing.

Kliks, breems, vorns passed as he was remade, made into a soldier, a weapon, and extension of Primus himself. He was to be the sword of justice, of hope for the world, whether he wanted to be or not.

 Finally the agony eased and shadows fell away and he felt himself falling back into himself, his real self.

_“You have passed, descendent of Primus. We welcome you to the fold, the timeless legacy of the Primes. Now rise, rise and stand for your creator, for Cybertron. Your destiny awaits you, Optimus Prime.”_

………….

Optimus vented heavily, the voices in his helm continuing to speak to him, scream at him. Through the chaos he could understand only a few of their messages. Some were complaining he was moving to slow, that he had people to save, that he needed to stand. Some were asking why wasn’t he moving, wondering if they made a mistake in his ascension. Others supported him pleading with the others to give him time, while others argued there _was_ no time and that they needed him to….

“Arrrgh, SHUT UP!” Optimus screamed raggedly, seemingly at nothing and the bots around him looked at one another nervously, worried about the new Prime’s trembling frame and odd outburst.

 Optimus was too lost to notice their concern, grabbing his aching helm tightly as the voices echoed inside of it madly. As he fought to focus, Starscream and the others could only watch as he struggled with growing alarm.

“What is happening to him!?” The Prince asked Magnus and the old Prime gasped painfully as he made to stand.

“It is the Matrix. The, the tr-transition is a d-difficult one. I c-cannot d-describe it t-truly.” Magnus stated sadly as Hubcap and another of his soldiers helped him to his pedes.

Starscream growled as he turned back to Optimus and shook his broad shoulders. “Optimus, we _need_ to _go_! We have shuttles waiting for us downstairs and the castle is falling apart around us. I can find Megatron but you need to RUN!”

“And just _where_ do you think you could _possibly_ run to escape me, Starscream?”

Starscream felt his spark freeze as his Sire’s voice suddenly sounded behind him and he spun on his pedes standing tall before Optimus’s shaking frame protectively. **_What do I do now!? Orio… Arrgh, Optimus is out of it! How can we escape now unless Megatron…_**

His optics widened as he peered closer at the approaching King, finally noticing the frame he was dragging behind him as he walked. “Oh no, Megatron…” He whispered in horror, gaping at how pale the young King looked as he was pulled cruelly forwards by his neck.

Megatron’s optics were dark and his intake dripping with energon that had a sickly greenish color to it almost as if he had been… **_Poisoned! Nooo… No, no, NO!_**

Overlord smirked at his son, yet it was grim and lacked the usual cocky brilliance he normally displayed and Starscream shuddered at the sight of it.

He knew what that look meant, it meant his Sire’s plans weren’t working out the way he wanted, it meant he was furious, and it also meant he was becoming desperate… Having a calm and collected Overlord was bad enough but when his control faltered, when he was losing, that is when the old King’s madness took over…

“The Prime is mine, my _son_.” Overlord hissed out, his optics blazing even brighter than the fires that burned around him. “And I will kill any that get in the way of my victory, including you.” The old King said darkly, dragging Megatron’s frame as he moved closer to the Prince with a snarl.

Starscream’s spark was hammering in his chassis and he desperately tried to figure out a plan of what to do. **_It, it is all over! No! No there has to be a way, there has to be…_**

“Megatron?” Optimus’s soft question filled the tense silence and all optics turned to the new Prime in surprise.

Optimus blinked at the frame that hung from Overlord’s servo, his spark becoming still and voices falling back as his mate’s, his love’s pain and suffering replaced it. As he scanned over the injured and greying visage of his love it was like a being thrown into a pool of cool oil after a fever and suddenly everything, _everything_ that had led him to this point, led Magnus, Starscream, the castle, the Drifters, IRONHIDE, MEGATRON… Led ALL OF THEM to this point became crystal clear once more.

**_Megatron… I was looking for Megatron because he was dying, he… He IS dying! And… And it is all… ALL. OVERLORD’S. FAULT!_ **

The mad King’s optics twitched slightly as a deep rumble sounded from the young Prime, the primal noise startling Starscream as Optimus slowly rose to his pedes.

“ _Overlord…_ ” Optimus growled savagely, his optics flickering as they blazed with power and rage and Starscream stumbled back from the mech nervously.

The Prince was terrified, he had never, _never_ seen Orion look like this and he wasn’t certain if it was because of the Matrix or because of Megatron’s state but either way he had the sense to know that whatever was about to happen, he no longer had any say in any of it.

Overlord however, was fixated on the mech before him, and his engine revved lustfully at the sight. He could almost feel the younger mech’s wrath, _taste_ his rage and to him, it was delicious. He dropped Megatron’s unconscious frame carelessly to the ground, as one would a piece of scrap and a twisted smile crept up his faceplates as Optimus growled viciously at his treatment of the young King.

Overlord chuckled to himself, kicking Megatron’s limp frame out of his way as he advanced on Optimus, just to enrage the new Prime even more so. **_Over emotional fool, let us see how he fights when he his blinded by anger_**.

“I am glad to see you still functioning Orion, or should I say Prime now?” Overlord sneered as he leered at the younger mech.  “Yes, you will do nicely as the Carrier of my new heir. I much prefer your newer more _robust_ look, young one.” The wicked King purred heatedly, his optics flickering hungrily as he spoke. “It seems you may even be strong enough to push past the break that will eventually come once Megatron dies…” He said thoughtfully, relief filling his chaotic spark. **_Perhaps all is not lost after all…_**

“I suppose fate shall decide that outcome and as his death is inevitable, I honestly have little else to lose now… Perhaps,” The King started, his smile widening as he slowly lifted his sword high above Megatron inert form. “Perhaps I should just end his suffering now!?”

With a mighty roar Overlord sliced downwards, his blade dripping with energon as it sailed towards its next victim when it suddenly came to an abrupt halt, a shower of sparks exploding from where it stayed frozen in time, colliding and scraping against another's sword and Overlord grinned madly as Optimus’s optics blazed at him over his own blade.

“You will not _touch_ him, Overlord.  Never again! His spark belongs to _me_!” Optimus grated out, his optics narrowed in rage and battlemask snapping into place before pushing hard against Overlord’s blade and sending the King flying backwards.

Overlord’s optics widened at the youth’s strength as he crashed into a pile of rubble and groaned. **_They made him far stronger than expected, this should be a good fight._**

Optimus snarled at the old King, his optics fleeting to Megatron’s form for just a moment as the pain in his spark increased. **_Megatron, my love… Rest for now, keep your strength and please, please don’t leave me._**

He turned back to Overlord, his frame vibrating with the power that rippled through it and he stood tall as brought his blade up high. **_I need to get him away from Megatron, from all of them… It is my turn to protect you now my love, to protect all._**

“Starscream, begin the evacuation and take Megatron with you.” Optimus said sternly as he glared at Overlord. “I shall deal with the monster.”

Starscream blanched. “WHAT!? No! No Optimus, you may still need help! We may be few but…”

“JUST GO! Please… Please go Starscream.” Optimus begged, his optics never leaving Overlord as the King steadied himself and fell into fighting stance. “Please, Megatron needs help, take him… Take him to Ratchet. If he… If he dies I, I may not be strong enough to… Just, I need him safe, please Starscream?”

The Prince vented out anxiously, his spark breaking with the thought of leaving Optimus with Overlord alone but… He knew what Optimus was saying was true. He needed to get Megatron some help, maybe Ratchet could at least stop the poison from doing any more harm to the young King’s systems and in turn assure that Optimus wouldn’t fall as well. The new Prime was all they had left now, the only one left that could stand against Overlord and if they lost him… Primus have mercy on them all.

“V-very well, Prime.” He relented, nodding numbly as he and the other soldiers rushed to pick up Megatron’s frame. “I, I will be back for you Optimus, I swear.” He said quietly, his spark thundering as he, Magnus, Megatron and the Ratz escaped leaving the two titans to their fates.

As they rushed down the collapsing halls, fire and smoke leading choking them as rubble fell from above Starscream felt a terrible pain fill his spark. **_I, I left him… I left him with Overlord and… Oh Primus, please… Please tell me I am doing the right thing!_**

He looked back towards the smoldering ballroom briefly before shaking his helm and focusing on their current mission. **_Get Megatron safe, get him to Ratchet and run back… Ori.. Optimus can survive that long, I know he can!_**

Yet even as he thought that his spark filled with dread. Was that not the same thing he had told himself when he left Megatron to deal with Overlord and now, now they were carrying his dying frame away… ** _Ohhh gods… Please be with Optimus. Keep him alive, guide his servos for if he should fall, we are all doomed._**


	49. I am Optimus Prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have more, should be out soon but it seemed fitting to end it where I did. The battle of Optimus versus Overlord begins, will Orion/ Optimus be able to work beyond his old demons to face the monster that threatens everything he loves... WHO KNOWS!? Ok, enjoy, sorry for errors... :)

“Rebels with us, we begin the retreat!” Starscream bellowed out as they reached the lower floor of the castle.

There were still many troops fighting on this level, both from Overlord’s troops and Magnus’s and as the Prince sounded the retreat all of the bots looked at him in surprise.

“We are leaving!?”

‘Where is the young Prime!?”

“Magnus is still alive!”

“Follow S-Starscream,” Magnus instructed weakly, his frame trembling terribly as he forced himself to keep up with the others. He figured if he became too much of a burden he was just tell them to leave him, though he wasn’t sure if they would listen, so for now he made sure to keep pace.

Leaving Orion, or Optimus now, up there with Overlord was not something the older Prime was proud of but at this point if he or Megatron were to offline it would only weaken Optimus’s spark further. They needed to get safe so that they could keep his spark strong... That is all they could do for him now.

“Move! Down to the King’s hanger, QUICKLY!” Starscream cried once more as he searched through the smoke and flames. “Where is Prowl!? Has anyone seen him!? He was supposed to be in charge of this level.”

“He was further up the hall last time I saw him.” One of the passing rebels answered as he followed the rest down to the lowest level.

Starscream nodded at the mechs holding Megatron. “”Can you handle him? I need to make sure I get as many mechs as possible!”

“We have him. Get as many out as possible, be safe out there Starscream.” Hubcap said as he placed his fist on his chest and bowed his helm respectfully before turning back to his group. “Let’s move bots!”

Starscream blinked at the retreating group in surprise before shaking his helm and running deeper into the burning hall. **_Look at that… How easily we can work together, it could be so simple._**

As he ran he found quite a few stragglers still battling Overlord’s troops. He helped who he could, as before, yet felt his spark clench as he moved further and further into the middle level and couldn’t find the white Rat anywhere. **_This mech is like a brother to Ori... Arrgh, Optimus, Optimus… I have to remember that is his name now. Optimus Prime._**

He still couldn’t believe where they were at now even though the truth of it all was crumbling around him. Optimus was the Prime now, Megatron dying, Kaon falling, him working with Ratz, slaves, and insecticons alike… The world had completely and utterly flipped on its head in just one day.

“PROWL! WHERE ARE YOU!?” Starscream cried out as he ran. The portion of the castle he was in now was far more unstable than the upper portion and he realized he had finally found where one of the most recent bombs had gone off.

Frames were everywhere yet not a one stood. There were a few poor sparks still moaning as they died slowly, half of their frames melted down to nothing as their spark and processor refused to shutdown. The Prince grimaced as he shot the bots that he knew would never recover from their wounds. He didn’t care whose side they were on, to leave a mech that has their lower half literally liquefied from the waist down to die slowly was a wretched thing, so he made certain to end their suffering where wherever he could.

 ** _Oh Primus, where are you in this!? WHERE ARE ANY PROTECTORS OF CYBERTRON!?_** He thought angrily, his spark filled with disgust and despair as he continued through the bedlam that surrounded him.

It was eerily quiet now, growing even more so with each of the dying he shot down, leaving only the crackling of flames and distant sounds of battle coming from below him. Every once in a while he heard a loud bang from above, or a cry and his spark ached as he wondered if the sound were coming from Overlord and Optimus or some other combatants. **_Oh Optimus, please be alright up there alone!_**

He suddenly heard a groan somewhere near him and the sound brought his attention back to his task. He scanned the ruins carefully, his optics dripping from the stinging smoke when he finally saw a white frame slowly dragging itself along the debris. “PROWL!”

The white, or more like black mech now because of all the soot, raised his helm weakly at the sound of his designation and a look of relief passed over his pain filled faceplates as he spotted the Prince scrambling towards him.

“W-where is J-Jazz?” The Rat asked brokenly, his optics flickering as he turned to his back and Starscream blanched once he noticed one of the mech’s legs had been completely blown to scrap, and the remaining one was terribly mangled, its exposed wires sparking.

“Jazz? I, I haven’t found him yet. He should still be below.” Starscream answered quietly, amazed that the mech was still conscious given the extent of damage done to his frame. **_He must be in awful fragging pain…_**

Prowl’s face filled with worry as he struggled to stand. “W-We need to find him, h-he will be blind in the s-smoke, more than, than others!” He grated his denta as he tried to lift himself on his remaining leg, only to crumple with a despairing moan, “I, I have to g-get to him! H-He needs me!”

“Whoa, mech! You aren’t doing so well yourself. Here, let me help you up, we can find him together, ok?” Starscream insisted as he placed his arm under the other mech’s shoulder and slowly helped him get to his broken pede.

“Arrrrgh, GODS!” Prowl cursed as he fought from collapsing the moment weight was placed on his remaining leg. He tried to hop forwards but each time his pede hit the ground it was like lightning tore through his leg and even with Starscream’s help he only made it a few paces before falling back to the ground.

“Ahhh, no… NO! I need… I need to be his o-optics… He needs me.” Prowl bemoaned, his optics filling with coolant yet he wiped his tears away angrily and lifted his arm to the Prince once more. “C-Come on, let’s, let’s try a…”

“PROWLER! LOVE, WHERE ARE YA!?”

Both Prowl’s and Starscream’s helm turned in surprise as Jazz’s voice echoed from somewhere further down the hall they were in, well… If it was a hall. With the damage neither was really certain where they were.

Prowl sobbed joyfully, “J-Jazz… JAAAAZZZ!” He yelled out raggedly, his arms flying out as he dragged himself towards the sound of the other mech’s voice. “I’m here! HERE! Oh Primus, thank you, thank you, thank you!” **_He is safe, he is still alive!_**

“Prowl, l-let me help you?” Starscream pleaded with the mech, hating to see him crawl so pathetically across the rubble when Jazz suddenly sprung out from behind one of the ruined walls.

“Oh Prowl!” The black mech whimpered, his voice thick with emotion as he clambered over debris as quickly as he could.

Starscream helped Prowl sit up as they waited for Jazz to move closer, the Prince frowning as it took so much longer for Jazz to make it over to them, his servos constantly out before him as if blind and yet there wasn’t too much smoke in this area.

“His visor is missing…” Prowl said worriedly, “Over here Jazz, follow my voice!”

Jazz nodded as he clambered over another large slab of fallen wall. “Fraggers blasted me right in the faceplates!” He said angrily, finally coming close enough to the pair to reach out and grab Prowl’s servo. “Oh frag Prowl, damn good to hear your voice lover!”

“Jazz…” Prowl answered back, pulling the other mech’s helm down to kiss him quickly. “How did you m-make it so far with no visor?”

“Knew Ah’ had to search for you lover, that is all Ah’ needed to know. Plus Ah’ have been blind long enough to not be completely useless.” Jazz said as he returned the light kiss but frowned almost immediately as he felt how hot Prowl’s frame was against his dermas. “Ya got a fever Prowler?” He asked nervously, his servos blindly feeling along Prowl’s faceplates.

“His damage is extensive.” Starscream said darkly. “His legs are badly injured, useless for now.”

As Jazz’s dim optics widened and his servos slipped down one of Prowl’s leg to find only melted protoform and he groaned sorrowfully. “Oh Prowler… Ah’ am so sorry…”

“I am alright, Jazz.” Prowl insisted even as his voice cracked a bit as he said it. “We, we need to get out of here though, the ceiling could collapse any moment.”

Jazz nodded, “Starscream and Ah’ will carry ya, you just gotta guide us there Screamer.”

Starscream scoffed at the nickname. “I will try. There is far more rubble here, carrying him won’t be easy…”

“We ain’t leaving him.” Jazz said sternly, his voice low and threatening and Starscream raised his optical ridge at the mech, unsure if he could even see his shocked expression but it was Prowl that calmed his partner.

“He didn’t mean it t-that w-way, Jazz. Calm down, al-alright? We are on the s-same side.” Prowl reminded his love and Jazz’s shoulders slumped guiltily.

“Sorry Screamer, just too many dying… This, this has turned into a fragging nightmare. Ah’ don’t even know where Orion is at this point.”

Starscream sighed as he and Jazz struggled to carry Prowl over the debris guilt and worry coiling around his own spark. “Well, he is no longer Orion, it is Optimus Prime now and… And he is currently facing off against Overlord, alone.”

Both Jazz and Prowl turned to him in shock. “He, he ascended?” Prowl asked incredulously. Talking about Orion maybe becoming Prime one day was one thing but for it to have already happened was something else entirely.

“And he is fighting that murderous fragger on his own!?” Jazz added his voice just as dark as before. It was strange to hear the normally jovial mech sounding so furious, but that was the world they found themselves in now, wasn’t it?

“Megatron was poisoned somehow, at least I think it was poison. We had to get him to Ratchet or the bond break could kill Or… Optimus.” Starscream grunted out and he lifted Prowl’s frame over a jagged piece of metal. “He, he told me to go…” He added guilty and Jazz sighed.

“We will come back for him, Starscream. Let’s get Prowl to safety and we will come back.” He assured the mech with a grim smile and Starscream nodded, forgetting the mech probably couldn’t see it.

“I know, I planned to but… I just hope we make it in time.” The Prince stated quietly, his optics looking up at the ceiling as another loud crash was heard from above. **_Please let us make it in time… Please?_**

**_…………………_ **

Optimus sighed after Starscream and the others left with Megatron and Magnus, relief filling his aching spark at the fact that they were out of Overlord’s reach. **_At least I have that comfort but Megatron… Primus please, please let him be cured, let him be saved! I will be your weapon, your servo, ANYTHING just please… Please don’t take him from me._**

As he turned his attention back to Overlord a shiver ran down his back struts at the way the mad King was looking at him. It was a hungry, desperate look, like a mech that had been starving for too long and finally found a cyber-animal to devour, all he had to do was capture it and then drain it dry.

Overlord snorted as Starscream and the others left, the King’s optics set on one thing and one thing only, Orion… Or Optimus as Starscream had called him. **_Cowards… No matter, let them go. I have my prize right where I want him._**

As Optimus turned back to him Overlord growled in anticipation. “Alone at last.” He said sweetly, the young Prime’s optics flickering uncomfortably at his tone and the King laughed as he lifted his blade. “Let us finish this Optimus Prime. I desire to return to Vos with you as quickly as possible. Who knows, if you fare well in this fight and impress me, perhaps I will take you as a Queen rather than my _pleasure slave_.”

Optimus snarled at him. “The time of slaves is over Overlord and your reign of terror ends tonight. It shall be Megatron and I that remake this world and all Cybertronians shall thrive because of it, not just the privileged few.”

 Overlord trembled at the passion in the younger mech’s voice, his frame heating as he thought of how wondrous it would be to have the new Prime moaning under him as he filled him the mech with his young. “Ohhh, Orion… Optimus, I have always admired that fire that burns within you. It shall make breaking you all the more, _delightful_.” He said hungrily before coiling his pistons tight and charging at his prize.

Optimus roared, raising his own sword as he met the mad King’s lunge and their blade’s clashed together like thunder. “You will never _break me_!” He cried as he glared at the older mech over their sparking blades.

Overlord chuckled darkly, his helm lowering so that it was mere inches from Optimus’s, his denta glinting in the fire light as he smiled. “They all say that, young one.” He said huskily, his optics burning into the young Prime’s with evil promise. “Yet they all fall in the end, Ironhide did, Magnus, and even your foolish love. Tell me Optimus, what do you possess that will make you stronger than them? What could you possibly have within you that will keep you above the crumbling ground on which you stand!?”

Optimus’s optics flickered once more, “I am fighting for something other than myself, Overlord! I am fighting for all of my kind and yours as well!” He said with a growl. “I was a starving Rat but I took on a King to save those I love, your system is just another wall to break through, and I will break through it.”

Overlord laughed as he pushed against Optimus’s blade, separating the two of them. “Mmmm, your passion mech, it is no wonder Megatron became so intoxicated with you. I think you have even infected my heir with your rhetoric.” The old King said with a laugh. “Yet none of it matters youngling. Yes, you went up against a King and manipulated him to foolishness, well done truly, but you also almost broke, didn’t you?”

Optimus narrowed his optics, his sword rising as he jumped at the King once more and Overlord laughed harder.

“Touchy about that are we!?” The King exclaimed as he parried each of Optimus’s blows. He allowed the mech to continue working on the offensive, slowly working them out of the ballroom and out into the hall. The floor beneath them creaked angrily as their weight came upon it, the older mech looking down in concern just to rise his helm a moment later to the sight of Optimus’s fist flying straight at him.

Optimus roared as his fist slammed into the side of Overlord’s faceplates, the older mech soaring backwards from the blow before crashing back down a few feet away. He ran after the King, his sword arching through the air as he sliced at the King’s throat cables only to have the larger mech stop his blow with his own blade and bash it away.

Optimus stumbled a bit as he was pushed back, the rubble under them impeding all of his movements never mind how heavy his frame felt around him now. He vented out as he forced himself to balance and scowled as Overlord easily made it back to his pedes, spitting out a line of energon from his torn dermas as he did so.

“Having some trouble with your new form?” The King asked with a laugh. “Come now Optimus, Orion… You are no fighter, you may have born into Primacy but that does not mean you are deserving of that honor.”

“I can say the same about you and your crown, _King_ Overlord.” Optimus retorted angrily and yet the old King merely laughed harder.

“Ignorant slave. I have fought very hard for my place. I have been in hundreds of battles, commanded armies that stretched across the horizon... What chance does some broken slave have against me? Let us not fight, come with me freely and I will spare the rest of this filth. I will pull back my troops and there needs to be no more death.”

 “There has been nothing but _death_ because of you Overlord! You have attacked the innocent, those that merely voiced their disdain! Thistle is dying, Silverbolt is dead, Chroma, countless grounders and flight frames from both sides. Magnus, MEGATRON, **IRONHIDE _!_** ” Optimus screamed, rushing at the mech once more and their blades came together in another flurry of sparks . “You even tried to kill your own SON!”

Overlord roared over their clashing blades. “I NEVER WANTED TO KILL STARSCREAM! He betrayed me, he put my plans at risk and needed to be CONTROLLED!” The King slashed furiously at Optimus, his blade knocking the young Prime’s aside before ripping a long gash across the front of his chassis.

Optimus jumped back with a hiss, lifting his pede high and kicking Overlord in his chest to propel him back further. He landed in a shower of rubble and soot. “So you would chance him dying to CONTROL HIM!? YOU DIDN’T CARE! You care for NOTHING, nothing but this twisted SYSTEM!”

“ARRRRRRGH!” Overlord screamed in fury. “YOU KNOW NOTHING!” He ran after the Prime, his pedes crushing any debris that got in his way as he swung his sword high and Optimus lifted his own to meet it.

“I CARED! I felt his death, I FELT HIM DIE! MY SOOOON! MY OWN SON BETRAYED MEEE!” Overlord raged as he hacked at the Prime. His arms a flurry of swift deadly swipes, each blow forcing Optimus back further and further as he struggled to keep up.

_CLANG!_

“He betrayed me!”

_BAMM!_

“He chose you over _me_!”

_CRASH!_

“His own Sire, his own KING!”

_BANG!_

“JUST LIKE HIS MOTHER DID WHEN THAT FILTH WAS BOOORN! Just like Megatron did over the SYSTEM, JUST LIKE THE GODS DID WITH THE MATRIX!” Overlord hollered madly as he kicked his pede out and caught the retreating Prime across his side. As the younger mech stumbled away he brought his sword down slicing deeply across Optimus’s exposed back knocking him hard to the floor.

“DOES NO ONE SEE THE WORLD I AM TRYING TO SAVE FOR THEM! Create FOR THEM!?” He ran at the fallen Prime thrusting his leg out before him and cracking it wretchedly against Optimus’s helm.

Optimus bounced across the ruins in front of the ballroom, his processor spinning, chassis and helm throbbing with pain as he smashed through numerous falling parts of the castle. He finally came to a stop as he crashed against a larger pile of rubble, his frame falling limply to the ground as he gasped for vents. **_He… He is a trained warrior… Maybe, maybe he is right? What possible chance do I have against a mech like, like him?_**

Overlord seethed, his frame shaking as he slowly walked over to Optimus. “No one sees _do they_? No one sees the order, the _perfection_ the system provides for us _all_ and they won’t until it is destroyed, and _I_ will _not_ let that happen.”

Optimus groaned as he pushed himself to his servos and knees, a flood of warning messages flickering across his HUD before he quickly dismissed them all. Energon dripped from a gash along the side of his helm, his servos shook under him, and he could hardly think. ** _Primus… Can I do this? Am I strong enough? Magnus fell, Ironhide, Megatron… All of them far stronger than I, and far more skilled. I, I am just a Rat, a slave… How could I possibly succeed where they failed?_**

Overlord smiled down at him, pausing for a moment to watch the young Prime painfully get back to his pedes. “You could end this Optimus, just come back with me. Come back to Vos, lie with me, carry my young and produce an heir I can be proud of, _we_ can be proud of. You have done well for a slave, I am impressed, but now is the time to choose. Will you come with me willingly and stop the annihilation of all those you seek to protect, or… Or will you force me to drag your unconscious frame out of here and use you like a whore as Kaon burns for your actions.”

Optimus vented weakly watching wearily as Overlord lifted his blade once more. Another flash of warning messages flooded his vision as his spark burned with Megatron’s agony and he felt a tremor of uncertainty fill him. **_Will it be all my fault if I don’t just go? Would others be spared if I… NO!_**

He shook his helm, clearing the alerts and ignoring the pain that tore through his beaten frame as he stood tall. “You can try Overlord, but I promise you, I will not go down easily.”

The King smirked, his engine revving at the new Prime’s challenge. “So be it _whore_ … I have beaten many a slave into submission, you will be no different. In fact,” He added with a sick gleam in his optics. “You are already halfway into flawlessness anyways, as I hear it. Megatron has done most of my work for me.”

As Optimus snarled at his statement Overlord just laughed harder. “It is true Optimus, no matter how much you would like to coat it in gold, the mech you love so dearly, who you bonded with began your descent. You fell in love with your abuser, maybe you will fall in love with me after some time as well.”

“ _NEVER!”_ Optimus cried, his frame shaking around him and the older King looked at him sadly.

“I am certain you said something similar about him, once.”

Optimus vented out, the King’s words burning deep into his processor. **_He, he is right… I did say such things about Megatron but, but that was before! That was before everything and he had never killed anyone I loved… But, but he was going to…_**

Fear and uncertainty filled his spark as he stood their shaking, and not entirely just because of anger. Could Overlord do it, if he captured him, could he make him love him? **_No, Megatron didn’t make me love him, I chose to. I chose to come back! He, he set me free… Yet, that was because I WAS falling to flawlessness. Am, am I still!?  Could Overlord make me his mindless slave? Me, a Prime?_**

Overlord peered at the Prime thoughtfully, he scanned over Optimus’s flickering optics, his uncertain stance, and shaking servos and he knew, he had struck a chord with the mech, found a weakness. **_He isn’t so certain after all. Falling to flawlessness has carved in a doubt, and evidently that doubt has the ability to grow. If fed correctly…_**

He began to slowly walk up to the warring youth, his smile bright yet understanding as Optimus glared up at him. “It is not your fault, Orion.” He said gently, using the mech’s original designation to dig into his weakness further. “Given the circumstances many would fall as you did.”

“I have not fallen Overlord! I stand before you now!” Optimus insisted even as his pedes slowly backed away from the mech. He was thinking too much, he needed to focus! He needed to fight!

“You are a special mech, I will give you that. Not many slaves could get their owners to fall in love with them, especially a King… You should be proud of that accomplishment, it shows how worthy you are. Not many can manipulate their Masters.” Overlord continued as Optimus still backed away from him.

“I did not manipulate my MASTER! I… I mean M-Megatron…” Optimus’s resolve fell more as he realized how easily he referred to Megatron as his Master. **_He isn’t my Master anymore! He is my mate! We are equals!_**

Overlord shook his helm, his optics softening as Optimus’s back finally hit a wall and he could escape no further. He strode up to the mech, delighting in the panic and insecurity that fleeted through the Prime’s optics. “Orion… All of that time with him, what did you truly want? Did you want this? Did you want to become the savior of all grounders or… Or did you just want to go home? Just want to feel safe again, laugh again, _live again_?”

Optimus flattened himself against the wall behind him, his chest heaving as his fear grew. He knew the answer to that, he knew what he had wanted since he woke up in Ratchet’s med bay. He had wanted to _escape_ , every day he longed for it, prayed for it… He wanted to go back to being simple, go back to Haven, to his family…

“What if you could be safe? What if your efforts weren’t in vain?” Overlord asked softly, his servo reaching out to gently caress the side of the trembling Prime’s helm, the younger mech’s wide, sad optics looking up at him as a storm brewed behind them. “I have seen the strength of you grounders, your determination, and perhaps you weren’t wrong in your beliefs? What if you came back with me, made a family and taught me, as an equal, how we; a Prime and a King could remake this world to better both of our people?”

“M-Megatron and I are g-going to…” Optimus stuttered out weakly, his now deep voice sounding far more like his old one as he shied away from the hulking King.

“I did not poison him, Orion but…” Overlord sighed, his optics dim with sorrow as he peered into the younger mech’s. “But I am certain he will not survive. How will you change the world, without _him_?”

Optimus gaped at the old King, his spark hammering with his words. **_He, he says he didn’t poison Megatron but if he didn’t then who… But why should I believe him!? I did believe him and, and he killed Ironhide! HE IS JUST TRYING TO CONFUSE ME! MAKE ME DOUBT!_**

Overlord brushed his thumb over Optimus’s lower derma softly, the smaller mech gasping at the touch as he tried to pull away. “Come home with me, teach me as you did Megatron… Orion, out of all mechs I believe you are the one that could change my spark.”

The old King smiled at the new Prime sweetly, his denta glittering in the fires that consumed the castle yet it faltered as the younger mech raised his helm, his optics hardening and a rumble building from his lower chassis.

“My name is OPTIMUS PRIME!” The smaller mech bellowed as his fist flew out and struck the surprised King right across his lying faceplates.

“Arrrrgh…” It was Overlord’s turn to stumble back now, his vision filling with static as he tried desperately to search for the younger mech just to feel agony tear through his side as a blade sliced along his plating there.  “FOOL! What do you think you are… AHHHHH!”

Optimus pounced on the King, following every retreating step as his blade sang around him. The first gash made his spark fill with pride, the second filled his fuel starved legs with power, the third cleared his bleary processor. Over and over again he struck the seemingly infallible King, his sword dripping with energon and spark racing as they danced across the ruins of Kaon’s castle.

“This is for Thistle!” A wretched gash across Overlord’s shoulder.

“This is for Silverbolt!” Another one tearing across the monster’s abdominal plating.

“For Chroma!” His back…

“For Magnus!” His side…

“For Starscream!” A slice up the side of his faceplates…

“Megatron!” Deep across his chest….

"ARRRRGH!” Overlord scrambled away, his plating covered in energon and cuts as he struggled to find his balance. He tripped over his pedes in his escape, his sword clattering to the ground as he fell onto his servos and knees in the center of the blast sight.

Optimus’s chassis heaved as he circled his fallen prey, his optics scanning over the numerous wounds, the blood that seeped into the floor below and he felt the Matrix within him vibrate with approval at the sight.

“Arrrrrgh, fool! I would have taken you as my _Queen!_ I would have HONORED YOU!” Overlord spat angrily, blood flowing up from his tanks and filling his lying intake as he struggled to stand.

“You have no _honor_.” Optimus grated out, his optics burning over his mask as he raised his energon slick blade high. “King Overlord, you have been found guilty in the optics of you creator. Your corruption, your _perversions_ are vast and inexcusable and in the name of Primus and all creations upon Cybertron, I sentence you to death for your crimes.” Optimus stopped right before the mad King, his servos still as they raised his blade high. “Primus have mercy on your spark Overlord, for you shall find no such mercy here. This… This is for IRONHIDE!”

Overlord watched as Optimus flew into the air above him, his dripping blade leading him and to any watching it looked very much like the last few moments of his long life were at an end… **_Foolish boy._**

The mad King smiled through his pain, his own servo rising but it held no blade, just a small remote with a singular red button.

As Optimus descended upon him, the younger mech’s optics widened as he saw the King’s treasure and he felt his spark freeze as the mech gently compressed the button with an insane bout of laughter, and the world around him exploded into fire and light.


	50. And They all Fall Down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written this chapter for too long, and have had so many different endings but... Here is the result. I will say no more but... Hold on tight.

{A few moments prior to the explosion.}

 

“Have you seen Arcee!?”

“Have you seen a blue femme about, about this tall!?”

“She is a Drifter!”

“PLEASE HELP ME FIND HER!?”

Ariel ran madly through the crumbling castle, her spark hammering as she raced through warzone after warzone, battle after battle looking for Arcee, all along the way finding more and more dead, or dying.

 ** _She can’t be dead! She will be FINE! She is a survivor!_** She repeated this over and over and over again as she ran, her mantra growing louder and more insistent the more dead frames she found.

She was down at the lower level of the castle now, cringing every time the structure moaned around her and she feared for when the building would just collapse on them all.

In a way she mourned the loss of the castle. This was her home, all she had ever known and now, now it crumbled around her like none of it ever mattered. Her time as a White, when she was just a sparkling being trained to fear everything but her future Master and the care of the flight frames. When she was a youngling and had the honor, or so she was told at the time, of being picked by King Galvatron himself…

It had been a nightmare serving under Galvatron, his cruelty knowing no bounds but through him she had met Prince Megatronus. She had been there for most of his youth, silently watching on the sidelines as Galvatron fought to mold the far too innocent Prince into an heir worthy of his twisted rule.

It had been a difficult task for the King as Megatronus was a fast learner and began to hide any kindness, or weakness from him, but there were a few mechs Megatronus would show his softer side to, namely his mentor Dreadwing.

Megatronus loved Dreadwing, she was certain of it, even then, and perhaps Dreadwing loved his ward as well that was until Galvatron gave the mech and all of the troops that served under the young Prince an ultimatum…

Before that fateful mission she had seen the small shudders Megatronus tried to hide as Galvatron grinned madly at his heir as he gave the orders and… And she had also been there when Galvatron called in Megatronus’s soldiers, watched as he threatened them with fates worse than death should they hesitate to punish his son were he to show any sign of weakness. She had known what Megatronus was headed for when he left that night, but was sworn to silence from her Master Galvatron.

She hadn’t been certain why at the time but she had felt guilty when Megatronus returned after killing his entire platoon. His once youthful optics were horribly dark, his shoulders rigid and he flinched at every noise, or movement.

Where Galvatron celebrated the young Prince’s deeds she had shuddered silently. Could she have stopped it? Could she have saved the kind Prince the shame, the regret, the betrayal of his own men or was it a necessary evil so that one day Megatronus would grow to become the mech he was today. That he would grow to love a grounder and fight to take down a system that had corrupted so many in his life.

Now, now as she looked at what was befalling them, what chaos they had created in trying to disrupt The System, she realized just how powerful it was, and how many sparks might need to be extinguished to finally destroy it.

 ** _Or crack a chip in it at least…_** She thought begrudgingly as her helm turned this way and that in search for the other femme. She had already found poor Silverbolt’s frame and she wept at the loss of him. He had been one of the good ones, one of those that allowed his ‘ _slaves’_  more freedoms, more rights than any and now… Now he was gone.

She wondered if Bulkhead even knew or how he would handle the news. Were they bonded or just lovers? Frag, how Arcee would handle it? Or Thistle, if he still lived… Really any of the Drifters, they all seemed very proud of their leader and to lose him…. **_Primus why, why must so many fall for this!? Are you not meant to be one to protect all of your creations!? WHERE ARE YOU NOW!?_**

“SOUND THE RETREAT! All rebels of the System, down to King Megatron’s hanger NOW!”

Ariel turned her helm as a horde of blue marked rebels came from the upper levels. Many were injured and yet they moved swiftly as they ran and she wondered if she should follow. **_Perhaps they already found Arcee? What if she is there!?_**

“Cut off all escape routes! Don’t let the rebels run!” Another cry from the other side of the main hall and she turned her helm only to gasp in shock as she watched a large group of very organized troops come marching in, each painted the eerie black of Overlord’s army.

“GET THE INJURED OUT! EVERYONE ELSE, FORM LINES!” One rebel called and the grounders immediately broke apart, half dragging the wounded down to the King’s hanger the other and far smaller group lining up to take on the new battalion that was quickly approaching.

 ** _They are vastly outnumbered! How, how are we going to get out of here alive!_** Ariel pondered in terror as she ran for the hanger. Megatron was right, she was no warrior and had a far better chance of helping those below other than here.

She ran, like many that were not fighters, her pedes slipping through the energon covered floor when another loud rumbled shook the castle. She, like all of those in the main hall, looked around themselves nervously.

Pieces of the ceiling began to fall, many small at first, as a multitude of large cracks raced across the marble and Ariel wondered. **_Is this it then? All this fighting, all this strife just for both armies to be crushed beneath the crumbling castle?_**

“RUN!” Bots from both sides screamed as the ceiling creaked miserably, the castle shuddering once more before the floor above exploded outwards and rubble, fire, and smoke followed after.

Soldiers screamed as they dove out of the way, some unfortunate mechs being crushed under the heavy marble, while others choked and coughed through the smoke and clouds of dust that now filled the main hall.

Ariel moaned as she picked herself up off the floor, she could hardly see around here but was amazed, and perhaps blessed for a second time that day to still be alive, and relatively unharmed. As the smoke and debris settled she even spied a beam imbedded into the ground right next to where she had landed. **_Gods, just another foot to the right and that would have gone straight through me!_**

She scrambled back from most of the fallen ceiling, her helm lifting to find a massive hole that went through two floors of the castle, from here she could see just the edges of the now demolished ballroom. **_It is all gone!_**

“Arrrrgh…” A deep moan came from her right and the femme panicked as a huge mech she had never seen before slowly rose from the ruins.

She gasped as she clambered backwards on all fours yet found she could go no further because of a massive slab of flooring that jutted high above her helm, the only way to safely escape from this mech’s grasp would be to run around him… If she wasn’t spotted first.

“Uhhhh… Where… Where am I?” The large mech lifted his helm, his blue optics blinking away the dust and soot that had collected around them as he searched around in confusion.

Ariel ceased venting as she trembled against the massive slab of marble, cursing her bright pink frame as the mech’s hazy optics fall upon her almost immediately, and she whimpered as she curled into a ball. **_Oh no! Oh please! I don’t want to die! Please, please just leave me alone!_**

**_……………….._ **

Optimus grunted as he pulled himself from the rubble, his frame aching in numerous places as he scanned around him for the King. **_Where did he fall!? I almost had him and then he blasted through the floor! Coward!_**

Shaking some of the debris off of his broad back he went to stand when he spotted a dusty pink femme trembling over to his right and he narrowed his optics as he focused on her.

Ariel almost fainted as those two large optics fell on her, her servos searching around her desperately for a weapon only to come up with a little shard of support beam and she held the jagged knife out before her nervously.

 ** _It’s Ariel! What is she doing? Why does she look so scared?_** “Ariel? Are you alright?” He asked gruffly.

The femme flinched at the deep sound of the strange mech’s voice but her curiosity got the best of her and she lifted her helm to glance at him fearfully. “Wh-who…” She stuttered out yelping as the mech’s mask snapped open and a surprisingly gentle smile was exposed.

“It, it is alright. It’s me, Orion.” The large mech said before he began to cough and Ariel just stared at him stupidly.

**_That… That is ORION!? He, he is fragging HUGE!_ **

Orion, or _big_ Orion shook his helm as he tried to clear his throat from all that was clogging it. “You, you need to run! Overlord… He should be down here t…”

Big Orion never got to finish as a horrifying roar fell over the now silent hall and a shadow emerged through the smoke. “PRIIIIME!”

Optimus vented out raggedly as he turned his helm to look behind him, his spark clenching as he spied the approaching monster. **_How, how can he keep going after such a fall? Primus, does he not die!?_**

He spun back at Ariel, his optics growing wide as fear filled them. “Ariel, you need to get everyone out! I will take care of hi…”

“There, there are more troops though. Over there!” The femme cried out to him, her shaking servo lifting and pointing beyond the menacing shadow that was slowly walking towards them.

Optimus swung his aching helm to where she indicated, his optics narrowing as he spotted the rising troops and he felt nauseous from the sight. How could he handle all of this? How could he keep them all safe!?

The castle rumbled dangerously around them then and Optimus pulled Ariel close to him as he shielded her frame from the crumbling ceiling. Pieces of structure rained down upon him and the retreating soldiers, many of them screaming out as they were struck and Optimus grit his denta in frustration. **_Overlord is coming, half his army still stands, and the castle is collapsing! We are going to lose everyone for ME? I am supposed to be their savior, not have them sacrifice themselves for me!_**

“O-ORION!” Another voice called to him and he looked up to find Starscream, Jazz, and a mangled looking Prowl slowly working their way down the steps with another group of soldiers.

“STARSCREAM!?” Optimus felt his spark fall to his tanks as the Prince hobbled down the stairs. “What, what are you doing here!? Where is Magnus, where is Megatron!?”

Starscream couldn’t believe the destruction they had found in the lower levels though, given the tremors that had shaken them all to their knees he supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised, but finding Optimus in the center of it all was defiantly not something he had expected. **_He fell from the third floor? Primus…_**

“He went on ahead! He should be at the shuttles by now.” The Prince called as Prowl moaned next to him.

 Optimus felt a bit of relief knowing Megatron was already on a shuttle, but as he looked over the state of his friends that guilt that had been eating at him upstairs came back full circle.  **_Prowl… Gods, his leg is gone! And Jazz, where is his visor and why is he bleeding so badly?_**

“O-Overlord, he fell with me! You all need to RUN!” Optimus cried, grabbing Ariel before clambering up the massive slab, landing heavily on the other side. He grunted as one of his legs immediately collapsed under his weight, his optics widening as he looked down and found the wires in his ankle joint sparking from apparent dislocation. **_Frag, one more wound…_**

The Prince grimaced as he scanned over Optimus’s frame, there were numerous wounds bleeding all over his chassis and helm, his left leg was twisted terribly, and his vents sounded awful and forced. **_He, he looks awful…_**

Prowl had been the one to call to Orion, the poor mech hardly conscious until he spotted the massive red and blue mech below them and just knew that it was Orion, or Optimus now. “J-Jazz, Orion… He, he is wounded.” He gasped out as they made their way down the steps, his leg hanging uselessly as it bumped along each step.

“Ah’ will come back for him Prowler, we need to get you out of here!” Jazz insisted, his optics narrowed as he tried to concentrate on not falling. He couldn’t see much other than shadows and bits of flickering light and the longer he strained his optics the worse his sight seemed to grow, nevermind the helm ache that came with it.

“Jazz, Prowl… I, I am so sorry…” Optimus muttered mournfully as his friends neared him.

The small group finally, painfully, made it to the bottom of the stairs Starscream handing Prowl’s frame to one of their soldiers before running over to Optimus. “Take him down to the hanger, get as many as you can out!” The Prince cried as he climbed over the rubble until he was Optimus’s side.

Prowl moaned wretchedly. “O-Orion… We can’t leave…” He started weakly just to be hushed by Jazz.

“Shhh lover. Ah’ will come back.” He raised his helm, his blind optics trying to find Orion in his darkness as he vented anxiously. “Ah’ will come back Orion! Ah’ promise!”

“Just g-go!” Optimus cried in response, his spark aching for the two mechs as they made their down to the hanger. **So many are suffering for this… To save me…**

“Frag, look at you…” Starscream bemoaned as he knelt next to the new Prime’s leg. “You won’t be able to move quickly with this.”

Optimus nodded as he let Ariel down now that the torrent of debris had ceased, for the moment at least. The femme stumbled out of his arms immediately becoming uncertain with what she should do now. She glanced over Orion’s beaten frame knowing the mech couldn’t take on the enemy alone in this state, so she stood near the fallen mech her optics watching the approaching King the whole time. “Orion… Optimus, he is coming.” She whispered through shaky dermas and Optimus nodded as he used the slab of ceiling to help pull himself to his pedes.

“I, I know…” The young Prime answered quietly, his frame shivering painfully around him. **_Arrrgh gods… I can hardly stand, please give me the strength to end this!_**

“Optimus, you… You need _help_.” Starscream said as he stood just to yelp as more rubble began raining down on them. **_Everything is coming down! We need to get out of here!_**  

He gasped as Optimus pulled him and Ariel in under his frame, the larger mech grunting as huge chunks of marble and some support beams crashed against his back.

“No! No I need you to get them all out!” Optimus yelled out over the resounding booms that filled the air around them and Starscream gaped at him.

“You are mad! Everything is falling apart! We need to get out, let Overlord and his troops be buried damnit! I am not leaving you in this death trap!” The Prince screamed, his optics widening as energon dripped down his helm from Optimus’s frame. The heated liquid rolled down the front of his faceplates, each drip just proving how far they were falling from victory. **_I failed, I didn’t see it all… Orion, Optimus I am so sorry…_**

Optimus groaned as the rubble finally stopped falling on him, his back plates feeling as if he had been hit by a shuttle. Between the explosion, the fall, and the debris he knew he wouldn’t last much longer in this state… Nevermind the splinters of pain that kept ripping through his spark from his withering bond with Megatron. **_Please hold on love… Just, just hold on…_**

 He lowered his helm towards Starscream, a small sad smile on his faceplates as he lifted his servo and placed it against the side of Starscream’s helm. “Starscream, I need you to d-do something for me.”

The Prince felt his optics burn and he leaned into the warmth of Optimus’s palm as his spark hammered in his chassis. He knew that look, and he instantly got the feeling the mech was going to ask him something foolish, something that would save everyone, but _him_ …

“Optimus, please… Please don’t.” He begged, his voice a whisper in the bedlam that they drowned in.

The larger mech’s optics grew soft, loving, and yet so very determined. “Starscream, I am so very happy to have met you. You, you were a beacon in the worst storm of my life and now, now I need you to be that for others.” Optimus pleaded, his optics sparkling down at the trembling Prince. He felt his spark ache as tears fell from Starscream’s optics and he gently rubbed them away with his thumb as his faceplates turned grim, and serious. “I, I need you to save them. Get everyone out, I will take on Overlord. He is injured and weak…”

“So are YOU!” Starscream cried his voice cracking as his servos grasped at the Prime’s desperately, again amazed at how small he seemed compared to the mech now. “We, we can _help_! I, I can’t leave you like this! Don’t ask me to do that! Please… This, this was all for _you_! We need to get you out of here! We ARE getting you out of here!”

The Prince set his faceplates, gripping Optimus’s servo tightly in his as he began walking towards the lower levels on to stop short as the larger mech remained frozen in place. Starscream snarled as he looked back at the Prime, his optics sharp and angry even as they dripped with tears.  “What, what are you _doing_ you, you big IDIOT!? You are coming with me right… Right now!”

Starscream growled as he pulled harder at Optimus’s servo, his frustration and sorrow growing with every pathetic, useless tug. **_Arrrgh, why can’t I be stronger!? Stupid aft…_** **_He, he can’t have you! Don’t be a self-sacrificing idiot!_**

Optimus vented out slowly as the smaller mech tugged at him, his spark breaking with all of the pain he felt from those suffering around him, _because_ of him. “Starscream… Please, stop.” He asked, his voice low and quiet and yet somehow deafening in his plea.

Starscream growled at the kind, calm request, his red optics rising as he glared hatefully up at Optimus yet his rage deflated the moment he laid his optics on the mech’s wondrously innocent blue ones. There was such love in them, such understanding and he scoffed at the sight. “Don’t… Don’t look at me like that.” He snapped and he let himself be pulled in by the mech before two strong arms wrapped around him.

“I need to protect them, I need to know they are safe, but I cannot do that alone.” Optimus whispered as he lowered his helm and rested it against the side of Starscream’s. “My duty is here, Starscream. I, I am a Prime now and I, I have to protect those that cannot protect themselves…. Do, do you understand?”

“ _No_.” Starscream said indignantly yet, he did understand… He did, and he expected no less from a Prime or, or Orion.

Optimus smiled sadly, his optics crinkling as he looked down at the smaller mech. “I can give you all time to escape. Please help me Starscream? Help _me_ , help my people. Please?”

“Will it be for nothing then, Optimus? All of _this_ , for nothing?” Starscream whimpered as his tears fell and he nuzzled his helm against Optimus’s shoulder as his monstrous Sire bellowed for the Prime once more.

“It means something if you are all free.” The young Prime insisted with a grin. “And you don’t know that yet. I aim to fight till the end, Starscream. Always…” Optimus pulled back, his spark aching as he saw the raw grief that was written on the Prince’s faceplates. He didn’t know what was going to happen, he didn’t know if he could beat Overlord and the rest of his army but, but he was going to try. He was the Prime and, and even if he didn’t truly understand what that meant, what it entailed he knew running was not an option, not for him.

“I, I hate this.” The Prince mumbled as his tears fell. No, he didn’t know if Optimus _wouldn’t_ make it out if he left him now but he felt… There was something, some dread tingling at the back of his helm like, like this was the last time he was going to see the mech…

Another roar sounded behind him and Optimus growled in response, his helm turning towards the sound before he shook it and looked down at the smaller mech, fear in his optics.. “You, you need to lead them, Starscream. They, they have no one right now. Ariel can help, as can Jazz and Prowl but… Please? Please go, get the ships in the air. Save them? Save Megatron…”

“What about _you_? How will you escape if there are no shuttles?” Starscream pressed, his helm lifting to look at Optimus worriedly, his spark fluttering as it always did when Optimus smiled down at him.

“I can drive well enough, Starscream. I will meet up with you all, but I need them safe. I need Megatron safe and, and you… I love you as well, Starscream, and to lose you… Again…” Optimus vented brokenly, his optics dimming as he looked away. “I can’t lose you again.”

A sob escaped the Prince, his spark singing as Optimus, Orion told him he loved him but at the same time it just fed into his sense of dread. **_He, he sounds like he is saying goodbye… FRAGGER!_**

Another tremor rocked throughout the castle, mechs from both sides screaming as they scrambled to escape the falling structure and Optimus’s optics grew desperate. “Get them in the air, please!?” He begged before straightening his back and glancing back at Overlord.

He could see the King clearly now, and hope filled his spark as he scanned over the immense amount of damage he found covering the older mech’s frame. **_He looks worse off than me, I… I can do this._**

Finally Starscream relented, his faceplates scowling as he grasped Ariel’s servo. “I will be back for you.” He said sharply, walking away before the mech could protest.

“Rebels, with me! We escape NOW!” The disgraced Prince cried to the few remaining soldiers many of them looking between him and Optimus apprehensively, like they didn’t want to leave the new Prime.

“But Starscream, the Prim…”

“It is the Prime’s orders!” Starscream snapped angrily, hating leaving Optimus as well but…

Optimus vented out as Starscream and the others began running towards the hanger his spark easing as it had before when he sent them off. **_I need to do this, this is my mission now and I can’t have more dying for me!_**

He snapped his battlemask back into place as he reached up, grasping the edge of the huge slab that had hidden him and climbing back to its other side. He slid down into the flaming remains that covered the main hall. Out of the corner of his optic he noticed the remains of the long staircase that used to lead up to Megatron’s quarters and he spared a glance to find the once glittering gold door now knocked off its hinges. Half of the floor was missing as well but he could see the King’s berth from where he stood, it was on fire… 

 ** _A fitting visage for what has befallen us, isn’t it my love…_** He thought to himself bitterly as he transformed his servo to his blade and turned his attention back on the mad King.

 His ankle was burning awfully as he clambered over the wreckage and he had to limp most of the way, Overlord smiling manically at him the entire time.

“You have knack for survival, little _Prime_.” The King sneered, yet his voice held an air of approval and Optimus scoffed.

“As do you.” The young Prime growled back, his pedes carefully working around the debris that covered the floor. The castle shook once more, more pieces falling upon the two opponents as they glared at one another.

“This is foolish, Overlord. You should take your troops and retreat, lest they be buried alive!” Optimus insisted, his arm covering his helm from the bits of ceiling that continued to fall.

“Not without _you,_ Optimus Prime… My _prize_.” Overlord hissed as he lifted his servo high. “TROOPS! BRING ME THE PRIME ALIVE!” He cried and his soldiers roared in response.

Optimus lowered his stance, his optics fleeting back and forth as the few flyers that weren’t crushed by the ceiling began circling him. “COWARD! Where is the _honor_ in this Overlord!?”

The mad King snorted in response, his red optics blazing through the smoke and soot as he stared at Optimus hungrily. “The time for honor has passed Prime. You are coming with me, one way or another.”

Optimus vented out, stilling his hammering spark as he lifted his blade high. “So be it.” Was all he said before he coiled his sparking pistons, and lunged.

…………………………..

“Lay them down here!” Ratchet cried as he pointed out another spot for a wounded soldier to be placed in the already tight ship. He and some mech named First Aid were taking care of those on this shuttle, but there were other medics helping in the others, each struggling with the seemingly endless stream of wounded that kept pouring in.

The slave shook his helm at the numerous injured and wondered just how many they would be able to get to before the poor bots just bled to death. His servos were already covered in energon from his elbows down, his frame also covered and flaking from the few he had been able to quickly weld back together. It wasn’t a permanent solution for the troops, but it would do until things calmed down long enough to really look at their injuries.

“SLAVE MEDIC! OY!”

Ratchet growled as he turned to the mech that was calling to him yet was surprised to find it was a fellow grounder. “I have a name Rat, it’s Ratchet. What do you want?” He spat out as he led another few mechs over to a clear corner to lay their comrades down in.

“Sorry mech, I was sent to get ya, it’s the King there, Megatron… He needs your help and is on the second shuttle.”

Ratchet blinked at the mech, his overworked processor reeling with his words. **_Wait, Megatron needs my help? Is he injured?_**

The orange and white medic looked over at First Aid. “Can you handle this for a klik?”

The younger mech glared at him incredulously. “ _No_ , but I will. Just hurry up!”

Ratchet nodded as he followed the Rat out of his shuttle and wove his way through the escaping troops to get to the second. Bots where everywhere, all jumbled as they tried to find space on the royal’s shuttles. So far Ratchet hadn’t seen any of the overly gracious royals that lent their ships to their cause, but he didn’t care as long as they could escape before the castle came down.

“What is wrong with Megatron? Why do they need _me_ specifically?” He asked as he pushed through the scrambling troops.

The Rat in front of him laughed bitterly. “Seems the mech has been poisoned and if that weren’t bad enough fragger is conscious, barely, and creating all sorts of trouble for everyone around him. Some femme Arcee said to grab _you_ to get him to calm down.”

Ratchet’s optics widened. **_Megatron has been poisoned!? Frag, should have seen that coming… But now I gotta calm him down too?_**

The second shuttle wasn’t nearly as overfilled as the last one he had been on and as he and the Rat walked down the halls he flinched as he heard his King screaming wretchedly all the way from the hall’s entrance.

The Rat leading him stopped right before the med bay doors, his faceplates looking apologetic as he gestured for the medic to enter. “Good luck.” He said before running off to help others board the ships.

Ratchet vented in deeply before hitting the switch next to the doors and walking into the chaos that was erupting inside.

Megatron thrashed upon his berth, his frame nearly white and covered in soot and energon as he wrestled with the group of bots that tried to keep him lying down.

“GET OFF OF MEEE! ORION! ORION NEEDS ME!” Megatron hollered furiously, his sharp denta grating together as he tried to rip the fraggers off of him. He had woken to bright lights and confusion, his frame overheating and feeling as if it was melting from the inside out but when he had asked about Orion and heard his love was facing off against Overlord _alone,_ he had lost it.

**_Orion! ORION AGAINST OVERLORD!? I, I need to get to him! He can’t beat him!_ **

He roared at those that pushed him down, his frame far weaker than it should have been yet it still took nearly six mechs to hold him. “GET OFF OF ME!”

“MEGATRON! Stop this!”

The frantic King jerkily turned his helm to find a familiar bot walking towards him, yet he couldn’t be sure because his vision was fading by the klik. “R-Ratchet? Where, Orion… Orion needs m…”

“You are dying Megatron!” Ratchet scolded as he scanned over the younger mech’s charts. “We need to get you stable or Orion could die as well so SHUT UP, and let us FIX YOU!”

Every mech in the med bay fell silent; Ratz and slaves alike gaping at Ratchet’s brashness with the fabled King of Kaon. Their amazement grew as Megatron blinked at the medic blearily for a moment before falling back to his berth with a ragged vent.

“Oriion…” Megatron moaned, his spark pulsing sharply inside him. It felt with every surge of energy, a needle pushed through his very core.

“Get me a container of sorts, we need to induce a purge.” Ratchet instructed one of the other bots as he set up a drip for the King.

“How do you know it was ingested?” One of the Rat medics asked in confusion as he handed Ratchet a bucket and the older medic shrugged.

“I don’t, but I have been around enough of the royal bastards to know it would be easier to drug his energon than inject him. Alright, step back.” He said simply, lifting the container to Megatron’s helm before snapping open his medical port and connecting his own wire there.

Technically what he was doing would mean death for any slave, medic or not. To connect with a King was something only few bots were allowed to do, and he was surprised the young King’s systems didn’t immediately expel him because of his slave signature. He worked through the crumbling firewalls, and errors to find the path that controlled the mech’s ingestion controls. **_Arrrgh, I hate this part…_**

Ratchet groaned as he induced a purge of the King’s systems, his helm growing dizzy from the side effects before his focus was drawn to the dying youth as he began to retch.

“Uhhh, godssss…” Megatron whimpered, his sick frame shivering terribly before a bout of acidic liquid burst from his intake.

“There we go…” Ratchet said softly, his optics narrowing furiously at what was expelled from the King, his vomit was thick and black and that… That was never a good sign.

“Holy frag…” One of the femmes next to him gasped in alarm, her servo going to her intake as more and more of the thick tar like substance was ripped from the huge flyer.

“Ok, ok keep going.” Ratchet mumbled encouragingly, his spark clenching fearfully the weaker and weaker the King became with each heave. **_It has been in him too long… Whoever made this poison knew what they were doing, bastards._**

It seemed like a slow to metabolize poison, gradually working through its victim, crippling the mech bit by bit for breems until they finally collapsed from its damage. He frowned as Megatron’s moans became softer, and the mech jerked as he fought to vent. **_Fighting Overlord must have expedited the poison’s effects, probably why he is so bad off now… Frag, how much damage is there already and… And will I even be able to repair it?_**

Suddenly Megatron gasped, his frame arching high off the berth as the monitors next to him screamed.

“Frag it, HE IS FLUXING!” Ratchet cried as he pulled the bucket away, handing it to some bot behind him as he went for the King’s chestplates. “I need a bar here!”

The femme that had been standing next to him ran off, quickly grabbing the tool requested before hurrying back over to Ratchet’s side. “Here Ratchet,” she said nervously and it was only then Ratchet realized it was the Drifter Arcee that stood next to him.

“Have any medical training?” He asked abruptly as he grabbed the long bar and inserted one end in between Megatron’s chestplates.

“Minimal, but I might be able to help.” Arcee answered, her optics going wide as Ratchet growled and pulled down on the bar with all of his might before the thick plating bent and gave way with a screech. A red sickly glow came from the young King’s spark chamber and it flickered weakly as the King began to go into a full seizure.

“DAMNIT! Get me some TOOLS!” Ratchet screamed in frustration as those around him scrambled to find what he needed. None of them knew this med bay and finding where everything was, was a trial all its own. “Arcee, stand at his helm, he may still have more to purge and we don’t want him choking in it. YOU, place those sensors there. HAS ANYONE FOUND WIRING!?”

As Ratchet desperately tried to get the King’s surges under control another stream of troops came hobbling in. He may have been too focused on his current patient to pay them much mind, but Arcee gasped in relief at the sight.

“ARIEL!” She shouted over to the battered looking femme wishing she could go hug her but she needed to keep an optic on Megatron.

Ariel jumped at the sound of Arcee’s voice, her wet optics rising as to find the equally beaten looking femme smiling at her. “Arcee, thank Primus I thought…” Ariel’s words fell silent as she spied Megatron’s jerking frame and her spark grew cold at the sight. “Oh no…”

Jazz, and Prowl stumbled in after her, the white mech leading his blind love to a berth that was amazingly still clear. “Just, just set me down…” Prowl said weakly, his HUD screaming at him with numerous messages.

“Alright lover, alright. Ya gonna be ok, yeah?” Jazz said with a smile, as his servos blindly ran over his love’s feverish frame. “Ah’ need help here!” He cried, but it seemed like his desperate request fell on deaf audials as no one answered.

“Arrrgh, why isn’t anyone helping!” Jazz cursed, wishing he could see so he could drag someone over to Prowl’s side.

“There are… There are a lot of wounded…” Prowl told him as he laid back, his frame finally relaxing as he shuttered his optics.

“Frag that, you need help!” Jazz insisted, lifting his frame from the berth to go pull someone over when his processor spun in his helm and he stumbled back. “Uhhh… The f-frag?”

Prowl frowned as his berth was knocked into, his optics opening just in time to watch Jazz moan and suddenly collapse to the floor. “JAZZ!”

“Frag we have another down!” One mech cried as he ran to Jazz’s side, “He is bleeding out, I need a weld and transfusion, NOW!”

Prowl gaped as the mech lifted Jazz’s frame from the floor, his optics staring in horror at the amount of energon that was pouring down the darker mech’s side. **_He, he has been bleeding that heavily the whole time and said NOTHING!? Jazz, you idiot! You carried me while you were fragging falling apart!_**

Ariel turned from Arcee, her optics following Jazz’s unconscious form as she thought. She was no medic but she had welded her own wounds plenty enough times when Galvatron owned her… Maybe she could help now?

She turned back to Arcee, running up to the femme and lightly kissing the side of her faceplates. “I am gonna go help, be careful.”

“I LOVE YOU!” Arcee shouted as Ariel rushed off, the pink femme stopping for just a moment to peer back at her in surprise.

“Y-you do?” She asked incredulously and Arcee smiled.

“Umm, yeah… Be safe ok?” The blue femme said with a wink, and Ariel swooned inside as she nodded and ran off after Jazz.

**_She loves me? Wow… If we make it out of here alive maybe I can figure out if I love her too?_ **

**_……………….._ **

Arcee continued to smile as Ariel disappeared further into the crowded med bay. **_Huh, maybe that was too soon? Arrgh, frag it. We all may die anyways…_** The truth in her statement became even more palpable as Megatron gasped in her servos, the blue femme frowning as her attention was wrenched back to him. **_Come on mech, you need to live! Think of all you have worked for, and how much more you have left to fight for! Think of Orion!_**

“There, there… I got his levels more stable.” Ratchet grunted out, his optics scanning over each screen madly.

“Is he going to survive?”

Both Ratchet and Arcee looked up in surprise to find a very disheveled looking Starscream striding up to them.

“Still too early to tell.” Ratchet muttered as he adjusted one of the knobs of his equipment when another tremor shook the hanger and everyone in the shuttle froze.

“It is c-coming down.” Prowl lamented, his helm turning from where Jazz had disappeared to, to look at the others grimly. “Not l-long now.”

“I know.” Starscream said with an exasperated vent, his servos running over his faceplates as he tried to push through his twentieth wave of exhaustion. “That is why I am instructing all shuttles to take off, _now_.”

Many of the bots in the room gasped.

“NOW!?” Ratchet exclaimed, his helm turning this way and that as he searched for a familiar faceplate. “Is, is Orion secured? Is he on another ship?”

Starscream sighed. “No, but I am going to stay with him… The troops, they are too wounded, we need to get everyone out now or else we will be buried and…”

“Oriiion…”

All bots turned to find Megatron’s red optics cracked open, the weak mech peering at Starscream in confusion. “S-Starscream, where… Where is O-Orion?” He asked brokenly, his voice thick and very low.

Starscream swallowed hard as he moved closer to Megatron’s side. “He, he is still in the castle, Megatron. I am going after him but we need to get you away. You need to live, fight this slag otherwise Orion… He could die too.” He said as he grasped Megatron’s servo gently.

He and Megatron may have not always seen optic to optic but he respected the mech, more and more the longer he got to know him really, and the King’s love for Orion had always amazed the Prince. The fact that Megatron stood tall before all of the royals and announced his bond unabashedly all the while speaking of the worth in _every_ Cybertronian well, perhaps he wasn’t so bad after all.

 ** _And braver than any I have met, honestly…_** The Prince thought as he peered at Megatron proudly.

Megatron nodded weakly at Starscream’s warning, his intake dripping with the acidic liquid that had rendered him useless, dying. “Get h-him o-out…  S-save h-him, Starscream. Please? P-Promise me?”

Starscream vented in exhaustion but smiled down at the King as he forced himself to ignore his own pains. “I, I promise I will do everything in my power to keep him safe, Megatron. You have my word on that.”

The dying King smiled. “I… I know, I trust y-you.” He muttered, his optics flickering as he lifted them to the Prince’s. “If, if I d-die… T-take care of th-them f-for m-me?”

“Megatron you aren’t going to die!” Starscream grated out yet as Megatron gasped once more the Prince found himself less than confident that that grisly outcome would not come to pass.

“N-not certain.” Megatron strangled out, his optics filling with coolant as he looked blearily up at the ceiling. He couldn’t see much now and didn’t want Starscream or any of the others to become too focused on him. **_He is the one, he can s-save Orion, k-keep him safe if I g-go… Orion, I love y-you so much, you a-and our s-spark…_**

His optics suddenly widened as he thought of Thistle’s words from that morning. Forgetting his fear of anymech noticing how bad off he was Megatron blindly searched for Starscream. His dim optics scanning blindly before him as he reached out. “S-save them S-Starscream… Orion… S-sparked… My ch-child, S-Starscream… Save th-them…”

Starscream’s optics bulged, his spark clenching at the King’s words. **_Holy frag is… Is Ori... Optimus sparked!?_**

“Megatron, is Op... Is Orion sparked? Are, are you certain!?” Starscream asked frantically, his frame moving even closer as Megatron tried to answer but all that came out was a ragged wet click before the King sighed and fell limply to the berth.

“Megatron… Meg….   _MEGATRON_!?” Starscream cried, flinching as the alarms around Megatron began shrieking once again. “What happened!? What is wrong with…”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Ratchet hollered as he pushed his way back over to the King’s berth. “The poison may have done too much damage! FRAG IT! I NEED ASSISTANCE!”

Starscream stumbled back as Megatron began to seize once more, the large mech making not a sound as his systems fluctuated erratically and his spark dimmed. **_Oh no… Poor Orion, is he going to lose Megatron to this!? Wait… If Megatron is this bad then Orion might be… NO!_**

“GET THIS SHUTTLE FLYING!” Starscream cried as he ran, his pedes nearly tripping over one another as he exited the ship. He looked up just as another of the shuttle was taking off leaving only two more in the docking area. **_They need to move! They need to go before the castle…_**

He yelled out as a resounding screech tore through the fortress, his optics widening as long cracks began to jaggedly cut through the marble walls all around him. **_It is crumbling!_**

“EVERYONE ON A SHUTTLE **NOW**!” He ordered all of those still outside of the ships, surprised to find even some of his Sire’s troops escaping with them, but he could deal with them later for now he needed to get to Optimus!

“Starscream!”

The Prince whirled around at his designation, surprised to find a small group of bots still standing outside of the shuttles. They were a varied group that had Drifters, Ratz, and even some nobles mixed in. “What are you doing fools!” He exclaimed angrily.  “I told you to board the…”

“Our Prime needs help and, and we plan to provide it for him.” One mech interrupted and as Starscream narrowed his optics to focus better he saw it was Magnus’s soldier Hubcap that was speaking to him.

“Ohhh, _frag_ it…” He grated out just as the engines to the last two shuttles fired to life behind him. He looked from the shuttles to the group of rebels and shook his helm. “Fine, keep up and watch yourselves, the castle will fall any moment now!”

“Yes Sir!” Many of those in the group said in unison and he sighed before jumping into the sky and transforming. “Let’s move!” He cried revving his engines loudly before blasting off up to the tunnels that led the main hall. **_We are coming Optimus!_**

**_………………._ **

“ARRRRGH!” Optimus growled as he threw another soldier aside, his weary arms shaking so badly the mech only landed a few feet from him before another took his place. His blade clashed against theirs smashing through the weaker metal before he slamming his fist into the fragger’s helm knocking him away and turning to face the next one.

**_How many… How many have I killed today, maimed, ruined? Is this what it means to be a Prime, death?_ **

He cried out as another wire wrapped around one of his legs and he bent to tear it off. It seemed they were trying to rope him down now and the soldiers continually shot long thick wires out from large blaster-like weapons. Some wound around his limbs when their aim was on target, but others just sped past him uselessly.

Optimus glared at Overlord, the wounded King standing on the sidelines as he allowed his troops to pursue the struggling Prime. **_Fragger doesn’t even have the decency to fight me fairly!_**

“I GOT HIM!” Was all Optimus heard before a heavy weight landed on his back. His ankle screamed in pain at the added weight and he stumbled forwards only a step before his leg collapsed and he fell to a knee.

“GET OOFFFF!” Optimus snarled, his untransformed servo reaching behind him blindly before grabbing the mech’s helm in his crushing grip and flipping him forwards.

The mech screamed as his back slammed down upon the rubble covered floor, his optics rising just as Optimus’s sword sailed down towards him and tore through his spark chamber with a flash of light and spray of energon. The Prime turned his helm away from the gushing wound but still managed to cover his chassis and lower helm in the awful liquid.

“AHHHHHH!” Optimus roared in disgust, another mech’s spark was taken by him and he felt sick with all of it. All he could smell, see, _taste_ was death… It was everywhere and he felt he was drowning in its horror. **_Primus… Primus, help end this! This, this is not the way it should be! Look at what your children have become! Look at what I have become!_**

He vented out as his empty tanks roiled sickly inside him, and forced himself back to his aching pedes. He had never wanted this, he never wanted this destruction, this brutality… He just wanted to be safe, to live happily, and be with those he loved, was that truly so much to ASK!?

Another wire coiled around one of his arms, the metal pulling tight almost immediately and he looked up in surprise to find three mechs pulling back on the wire together. **_Apparently they finally realized they can’t pull me down individually._**

He grunted as he yanked back on the line, his pedes slipping through puddles of energon and powered rubble as he tried to untangle the cord when the fire in his spark suddenly surged.

“Uuuuunnnnn…” He moaned as his free servo went to his chest, his optics bulging in shock at the amount of pain that coursed through him. **_Arrrgh gods! It feels as if my spark is collapsing on itself! What is wr… Oh no, MEGATRON!_**

He turned his helm towards the hall where the King’s hanger lie, his processor reeling with fear as another bout of agony tore through him and he fell to his knees. “Uhhhhhhh… Megatrooon!?” He moaned as his vision dimmed for a moment.

“He’s DOWN!” A mech somewhere cried, and Optimus hardly noticed as another wire wound around his other arm before being pulled tight.

“Noooo!” Optimus yelled, trying to focus his attention on his battle rather than his spark but it seemed too late. Both of his arms were being pulled away from him, his shoulder joints screaming as he knelt upon the bloodied ruins and he heard a wicked laugh echo in the chamber.

“B-BASTARD! Fight me FAAAAAIIIIRRRR… Aaack!” Optimus words fell short as another wire wrapped around his throat, the cold metal cutting deep as it was pulled tight and he looked up to find Overlord at the other end of it.

“This has been entertaining, probably one of the best nights I have had in a very, very long time but now it is time to end this.” Overlord said with a wicked smile, his optics bright as he tugged on the wire hard forcing Optimus to bend forwards as he gagged.

The castle shook again, its walls splintering and screeching as it crumbled but Overlord noticed none of it as he knelt before his captured Prime. “You fought so well, and it was all for naught.” Overlord said gently, petting the raging mech’s helm possessively as he gestured around them. “So much death, the fall of a Kingdom and still… You are mine in the end. Such a waste don’t you think?”

“C-Cowarrrrd…” Optimus strangled out, his spark flaring with another wave of fire and he gasped because of it. “Uhhhh… Gods… Megatron!?” His optics rolled back in his helm, his frame jerking as surge after surge of pain rippled through him.

Overlord frowned. “Megatron is dying…” The old mech said gravely, his optics watching as Optimus shook with Megatron’s suffering. **_I wonder if he will survive the break?_**

“Let’s move bots. We need to get him to a med bay now.” Overlord commanded as he scooped the hardly conscious Prime up into his arms, the wires falling away as he turned and began walking towards the exit.

Optimus pushed weakly at the King, his spark’s pain making it hard to even see straight now and all he could think about was his love. **_Megatron… Megatron please, please don’t leave me! Be strong, I will escape but I need you to fight for me…_**

Overlord grinned as he carried his treasure away, his frame was beaten to slag and his troops decimated but in the end, it was all worth it. “Come now, little Prime. Let’s go to your new home.”

The mad King’s smile grew as Optimus whimpered in his arms, the young mech jerking as his spark felt like it was shattering inside of him. He tried to stay conscious, tried to pull away but the pain… The pain was too much and in his last moments of consciousness Optimus wondered if he was feeling the death of his love.

**_All of it, all of it for nothing my love. F-forgive me, e-everyone… I have failed you, you all. I, I am a failed Prime…_ **

**_…………………_ **

Starscream tore through the castle, his jets burning with speeds he would have never dared inside, much less as debris rained down from above. He swooped and spun through the air, missing most of the pieces that fell but some crashed into him almost hard enough to knock him to the ground, but still he pressed on as the troop behind him struggled to keep up.

When they got to the main hall and found it empty, panic filled the Prince’s spark. **_Where, WHERE COULD THEY BE!?_**

He hesitated only for a moment before revving his engine and racing off towards the main hanger. “Follow me!” He cried, hardly remembering the mechs behind him in his panic.   ** _Maybe he is loading Optimus on his ship! I need to get there before they take off!_**

The walls and ceilings groaned menacingly around the group, the sounds of the falling castle becoming so loud even the sound of Starscream’s roaring engine was drowned out by it. **_I need to move fast or I will buried down here! We will be!_** He thought guilty, peering back just for a moment at those that raced, or flew with him.

“ARRRRRRGH!” He screamed as he pushed himself harder, his weary frame protesting as his plating grew to scorching temperatures. **_Gotta move! Need to get to him! I have to make it, I HAVE TO!_**

Just as he dove down the long staircase that led to the lower levels the side of one of his wings clipped a wall. He cried out as his frame was suddenly sent spinning through the hall yet he had enough sense to transform before he landed, not that the move softened the crash too much.

He hit hard, his frame tumbling helm over pede as sparks flew around him. He tried to roll into a ball to protect his helm but his momentum was too fast and he merely rag dolled through the corridor before finally colliding with a wall and falling into a heap upon the cool floor.

Error messages flooded his static filled vision as he groaned and tried to lift himself up. One of his wings had snapped off either after hitting the wall or the roll afterwards and he could feel energon pouring down his back from the wound. **_F-frag… I won’t… I won-t be able to f-fly away…_**

“Prince Starscream! Are you alright?” One of the nobles asked as he flew in close to the battered Prince.

“F-fine, need to m-move.” He stuttered as he stumbled to his pedes, his servo grasping along the wall as he began his pathetic run to the hanger.

“Get on!”

The bleeding Prince looked behind him as Hubcap drove up to him and parked. The Prince nodded in thanks as he climbed on top of the mech, his servos holding tight as the grounder screeched his tires and took off at top speed, almost throwing Starscream off as he did so.

Somewhere in the back of his helm Starscream knew what he was doing was useless, somewhere he knew there was nothing this small group could truly do even if they were to catch his Sire before he took off but… But that didn’t stop him. He could figure out what to do once he found them, once he found Optimus for now though, he just couldn’t stop running!

**_Move, just move… Optimus… I, I love you… This can’t be it! I can’t lose you and Megatron to this! Frag we, we have only just begun! How, how can it be all over already when I have only just started to feel alive, truly alive!?_ **

Tears slipped down his faceplates as they raced to save the Prime, one of his servos rising to swipe at them angrily. **_NO, no you can’t cry yet! You could still save him! You NEED to save him! You promised MEGATRON!_**

After what seemed like an eternity of halls and tremors the small team finally got to the guest hanger. His spark whirled in his chassis as he spotted his Sire’s ship still docked, and he laughed brokenly at the sight. **_They are still here! They haven’t left! I, I can sneak aboard and grab Optimus and run!_**

“Let me down!” He called to Hubcap, and the mech slowed enough to let the Prince down.

Grimacing as he landed, Starscream limped towards the ship, his smile wide and bright as he neared it when suddenly someone called out to him.

“Starscream?”

The Prince and those with him whirled around, their blasters leveling shakily at whoever had called to him only to frown as Soundwave slowly walked out of the shadows. “S-Soundwave? Wh-what…” The world seemed to tilt oddly and Starscream moaned as he stumbled sideways.

“Have.” Soundwave’s voice broke through the wave of nausea that came over him, the mech’s long tendrils wrapping around him catching him before he fell and he looked up at the mech weakly.

“What are you doing h-here?” Starscream asked as he shook his helm to clear it.

“Bombs.” The lithe mech answered as he lifted a small remote and Starscream gasped.

“What, no! No you can’t! Overlord has Optimus in there! If you blow it you could blow…”

“No Overlord, no mechs.” Soundwave said in confusion. “Empty ship.”

Starscream stared at the darker mech, his hazy processor trying to work through what the other mech had said. “What _? E-empty_?”

Soundwave nodded. “No Overlord, perhaps informed of bombs? Uncertain. Empty ship.”

“No...” Starscream whispered, his optics looking towards the ship and then back to Soundwave desperately. “No, no then where… What did they leave… THE TROOPS! Ohhh, nooo!” The Prince tore himself from Soundwave’s hold, his wide optics staring madly at his Sire’s ship as he realized his mistake. “I knew…” He said brokenly, his optics flickering with his pain and fury.  “I thought of this earlier… I, I planned for it even and then I ran down here… Ran here like, like some _FRAGGIN IDIOT_!”

He spun around quickly his optics darting between all of the bots that peered at him mournfully. “We, we need to find his ship! The one the troops came in on! That is where he would have taken Optimus!”

Soundwave tilted his helm curiously. “Optimus?”

“ORION! He ascended into a Prime and… Arrrgh, it doesn’t matter! Megatron is dying, Optimus… Orion can’t fight! We need to find him!” Starscream yelled as he began to limp back down the hall yet Soundwave jumped in his path.

“Danger, collapse imminent.” The dark mech said as he pointed to the growing cracks in the walls.

“Arrrgh, I don’t CARE! We need to find him or all of this is for NOTHING! Overlord cannot HAVE HIM!” The Prince brushed the other mech away furiously. He wasn’t as angry with Soundwave as he was with himself. **_I spent all this time chasing the wrong ship! I knew it, I knew it before but I didn’t think! Optimus… Ohhh frag it all…_**

“Prince’s death assured upon reentry.” Soundwave said sternly as he jumped in the mech’s path once more.

“I SAID I DON’T CARE! Move aside!” Starscream hollered as he pushed at the other mech again, but this time Soundwave stood firm.

“Prime lost, Megatron hurt, Orion taken… Leader needed. Starscream needed.”

The Prince glared at him, “They can find someone else! I, I might be a Prince but I am also the son of the monster who is destroying everything! Why would they listen to me!?”

“Because Orion did, Megatron did, Magnus did. Starscream needed. Knows Vos, can save Optimus… Orion. Retreat, plan, allies, and rescue.”

“THIS WAS A RESCUE! And look, JUST LOOK at how… How much I f-failed.” Starscream’s voice cracked, his shaking servos wiping at his faceplates as he tried to calm down.

“Not so blind next time, stronger, united.” Soundwave said quietly as the castle thundered and shook around them and the Prince screamed in fury.

“ARRRRGH! It can’t end l-like this… Noooo…” Starscream sobbed, pieces of the roof crumbling down even in the hanger now as he warred with himself.

“Not end, beginning. You’ll see.” Soundwave said heavily, his own spark aching worriedly for his oldest friend. “Come, escape or cease to function.”

Starscream rubbed his bleeding faceplates, his spark hollow as he turned back towards the halls to the center of the castle. **_Nooo, it can’t… This can’t, can’t be it! Please… Orion…_**

 The group of rebels looked between Starscream and Soundwave, Hubcap stepping towards the weeping Prince, his optics dim. “Starscream, he is right we… We will need you now.”

“Arrrgh, WHY!? I failed! I failed Optimus, I failed Megatron! WHY LOOK TO ME!?” The Prince spat back, a sob breaking him from saying more and he swayed on his pedes from the stress of it all. “I have n-nothing l-left to g-give…” Starscream whispered, his frame shaking as the damage he had taken and lack of rest seemingly fell upon him all at once.

“You don’t have to do it all, mech.” Hubcap said as he gestured to those behind him. “We are together now, we… We will be stronger.”

Starscream keened, his frame bending as his spark broke to pieces inside of it. “I… I don’t…” He couldn’t vent or see straight and if it was because of his injuries or emotions he couldn’t be sure. He didn’t get much time to think on it though as his legs went out from under him, and Hubcap and Soundwave rushed to catch him.

Both mechs reached the Prince at the same time, grasping him gently as they helped him to his pedes once more. “Starscream injured. Escape.”

The spark broken Prince raised his helm, scanning over those that looked to him so desperately and suddenly Optimus’s voice rang through his helm.

 _“Starscream, I am so very happy to have met you. You, you were a beacon in the worst storm of my life and now, now I need you to be that for others. I need to protect them, I need to know they are safe, but I cannot do that alone._ _Please help me Starscream? Help me, help my people.”_

**_Arrgh frag it Optimus… What if, what if I am not strong enough?_ **

“Prince Starscream?”

Starscream sighed, his dripping optics looking deeply into Soundwave’s dark blue before he nodded weakly. “Alright… Let us, let us go.” He mumbled, hating _every_ wretched syllable of that sentence yet knowing there was little else he could do, for now anyways.

The castle roared from somewhere deep inside and the bots around the Prince stiffened at the sound.

“What do we do Lord Starscream? All of the shuttles are gone and you cannot fly.” One royal asked anxiously and the Prince laughed bitterly.

“We have transportation.” He said darkly as he looked towards his Sire’s ship. “We will escape in that, if Soundwave can strip it of locators.”

Soundwave nodded. “Affirmative crew is small, defense impossible.”

Starscream growled as he pushed himself off the two mechs and numbly stumbled towards the ship, the others following him in mournful silence. “He will be long gone now, Soundwave.” The Prince said gravely, his spark hollow and yet slowly filling with his growing rage. **_He won a round but not the war… Optimus, we will not leave you to that beast, I promise you._**

He vented out painfully as he and the small crew boarded the warship. They were too small to do much else beyond getting it airborne but once they met up with Magnus’s core group, this ship could be invaluable. “Do not fear Soundwave, we will be safe...” Starscream muttered as his tiny crew booted up the engines, the large shuttle slowly lifting from the ground as the castle collapsed behind them.

The Prince watched the destruction of Kaon silently, his shoulders rigid as he watched Kaon fall. “There is nothing we will need to defend ourselves from anymore.” He said quietly as the shuttle rose higher into the night sky, Soundwave walking up to his side as they both witnessed the fall of Megatron’s Kingdom. “Overlord… He has what he wants and for now, nothing else matters.”

“What now, Prince?” Soundwave asked, his deep blue optics looking at the Prince nervously, like many others on the ship and the fallen Prince sighed.

“Not Prince, not anymore.” He said gravely as he turned towards his mismatched rebellious crew. “We have failed today, we have fallen but _through_ this failure we, we will come together and now…” he vented in deeply, forcing his frame to stand tall even as his spark broke within him. “Now we _rise_.”

His words were met with cheers and hollers, all those around him feeling the spirit of change, of revolution, far more so than ever before and Starscream smiled at the change.

Perhaps Megatron’s revolution was too early, too unprepared but it had drawn a line in the sands; it had turned helms, and it was the beginning. Now, now too many were lost, but so many gained and Starscream would hold his promises, both to Megatron and Optimus. **_Rest well my friends… Look to yourselves for we shall need you soon but for now... Let me take the mantle._**

“Steer a steady course towards Iacon.” The fallen Prince instructed as he sat in his Sire’s seat, the chair far too large for him yet he appeared noble within it regardless.

“Captain?” One grounder asked hesitantly, uncertain what to call the disgraced Prince of Vos yet as the fallen Prince nodded in approval his apprehension eased. “We are being hailed by Lady Airachnid. She has sent a message that those in Iacon are already being collected and, and that we are to meet with everyone at these coordinates in, in the wilds.”

Starscream frowned thoughtfully before nodding. “Very well, into the wilds we shall go then.” He said with far more confidence than he felt.

As the grounder nodded and the ship turned, Starscream vented out brokenly… **_We, we weren’t ready this time, Soundwave was right but now…_** He looked around himself scanning over the royals, the Ratz, the slaves, the Drifters and flight frames; all of them working together for the first time in eons…

**_Now, we shall take on these evils as one… Be strong Optimus, Megatron for this war has only just begun and, and we shall fight for you, for all of us._ **

“Till are one.” The fallen Prince whispered quietly as his shuttle took to the skies, blasting off as the city of Kaon burned to extinction behind them…

.

.

…

 The revolution begins…….


	51. Prelude to Ballad of the Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had started this a bit ago and was warring with myself over if it should be the first chapter of the new story or a 'sneak peek' of what the next book will be about and settled for a sneak peek. This prelude basically sets up some stuff the main premise of the next story and just didn't feel right as a first chapter sooo, BOOM! It is here. Anywho, hope you enjoy, sorry for errors and if this leaves you with a bunch of questions afterwards... GOOD! Haha.

{Aboard the Vosian Army Vessel, on route to Vos.}

Overlord grunted as one of his medics welded the gash Optimus had created along his chest yet he paid the pain little mind as his focus was on the other medic in the room. “Did his bond break? Will he survive?”

The flyer looked over at his King, a nervous frown on his faceplates as he considered how to answer his Lord’s question. “Well, my King, it… It is hard to tell really, currently there is some residual energy signatures still coming from the mech’s spark but…”

Overlord scowled at the medic as he fearfully shifted from one pede to the other. “But what?” He grated out, growling as the medic working on him accidently walked into line of sight and the medic yelped as he quickly moved out of the way.

“Ummm, King Overlord…” The medic observing the young Prime swallowed hard. “Could, could I speak with you, in private my Lord?”

Overlord narrowed his optics at the mech. **_What is wrong with this cowardly fool? What would he possibly need to tell me in private?_**

“ _Fine_ , you there! Go tend to some of the soldiers.” He demanded of the medic tending to him and the mech bowed before gratefully running off leaving the trio alone. The old King scoffed at the spinelessness of the bot as he stood and walked over to Optimus’s berth.

The young Prime was in induced stasis now, had been since they left Kaon. Even though the mech had been unconscious since his capture the King had figured were the mech to go through a bond break he would rather not have him wake up screaming through the pain so he put him out for now.

Part of Overlord wished Shockwave had been recovered before they escaped yet neither he nor any of his troops had heard a word from the scientist. He wasn’t sure if the mech had been captured or now lay beneath the ruins of the castle but he didn’t fear either consequence. Shockwave was only one of his scientists and the mechs that had helped train and hone his skills were still safely in Vos. **_Still, it is a shame to lose one brilliant processor and I am certain some of those back in Vos will be infuriated by his loss… No matter, I have what I want and that is all that concerns me._**

 The King smiled ravenously as he ran his servo over the young Prime’s freshly repaired frame, his medics had been working on him and Optimus since they boarded. The King wanted to breed with this mech as quickly as possible and present his prize to all of Vos with his new heir growing inside.

Overlord had been waiting for this moment for thousands of vorns, as his people had and now, now he truly had the power of the gods in his grasp. **_Not only will flight frames rule over all on Cybertron, but we shall also obtain the Primacy that the gods so foolishly bestowed upon these undeserving bottom feeders._**

He shook his helm as he returned his focus to the trembling mech before him. “Well, what is it?” He asked gruffly.

The medic swallowed once more. “My, my Lord… There seems to be another energy signal that…”

“I KNOW THAT! You already told me!” Overlord shouted, his impatience growing by the klik as well as his worry.

The smaller mech flinched. “N-no ummm, it is not King Megatron’s energy I, I am s-speaking of. My Lord... He, he a-apears to b-be sp-sparked.”

The mech’s voice was so low Overlord almost didn’t hear him. He leaned his helm closer, his hulking frame casting an ominous shadow over the terrified medic. “What was that, _medic_?” He asked slowly.

The medic whimpered unconsciously. “Th-the P-Prime… He is s-sparked, my Lord. S-see th-there?” His shaking servo pointed at Optimus’s open chestplates.

Overlord narrowed his optics as he straightened, falling silent as he moved to the side of the Prime’s chassis before leaning in close and peering inside. His optics cycled tight given the brilliant light the Matrix produced, each scanning carefully around the relic in search of proof of the medic’s damning claim when suddenly, there it was.

**_No…_ **

The tiny crackling ball of energy flashed a bit as his shadow fell over it, quickly rushing behind Optimus’s own as if to hide from his presence. It was small, newly formed and yet there in its wretched glory all the same.

“Destroy it.” The mad King said evenly, his optics not leaving the filthy parasite for a moment.

 “I… Well, given the state of his s-spark my Lord, if I were to, to r-remove it well… It c-could k-kill the P-prime… S-Sir.” The medic stuttered out through numb dermas.

The King stood tall once more, his optics still pinpointed on the vile spark as his processor whirled. **_Sparked, the bastard is already sparked!? By Megatron no doubt… What do I do, if we kill the thing it could destroy the Prime, my PRIZE! This wretched thing could destroy EVERYTHING or, or I could use this to my advantage…_**

He tilted his helm thoughtfully, his optics finally leaving the terrified spark as he peered up at his medic. “It looks newly formed, do you think he would even know of its presence?”

The medic blinked stupidly at him for a moment before shaking his helm. “Uhhh… I, I am u-uncertain, my Lord. Per-perhaps not? G-given its size and energy l-levels it could be p-possible he does not know.”

The King hummed as his mind raced. “I suppose we will have to find out.” He said mostly to himself before turning to the medic with a gentle smile. “I would like you to induce a brief heat so that his gestation chamber is sure to open.”

The medic looked at his King in confusion but quickly nodded. “Umm, yes, yes my Lord.” He bowed before moving over to one of the cabinets and grabbing a syringe.

Overlord watched as the medic then walked up to the top of Optimus’s berth and injected the needle into his throat cabling. As the serum emptied into the mech Overlord moved up behind his medic as if to watch.

“Do you have any records of his condition I should know about? Does anyone else _know_?” He asked sweetly as the medic pulled the syringe out with shaking servos.

The other mech peered behind him nervously. “I…” He started, his optics wide with terror as Overlord smiled down at him.

“And don’t lie, you know how I loathe liars.” The King teased playfully as the panic stricken medic turned to him.

The flyer was shaking from pede to helm, his words stuck in his vocalizer as he tried to control his fear. “Y-yes…”

In a flash Overlord’s servo was around his throat, the medic gasping and jerking as he was pulled close to the King’s helm. “ _Liar_.” The massive mech hissed, his smile brilliant as ever as his servo continued to tighten. “No one knows of the spark but you my friend and that is a problem easily solved.”

The poor medic clawed at the servo that held him, his legs kicking as the flow of energon to his processor continued to ebb. “I… Aaack… Won’t t-tell… Accck…” He strangled out, his optics rolling back in his helm as the mad King chuckled darkly.

“No, no you won’t.” Overlord said simply, his servo constricting so tightly his digits began to dig into the mech’s throat and energon dripped from them. He watched indifferently as the small mech choked and flailed, his movements becoming slower as the kliks passed until finally there was a flash under his chest plates and with a strangled moan his suffering came to an end.

“Pathetic fool.” The King grunted before throwing the dead medic aside a sigh escaping him as he peered over at Optimus. “Nothing will be easy with you will it?” He grumbled as he moved to the end of the berth, his optics scanning the mech’s bound frame thoughtfully.

**_I wonder if he knows? Well, only one way to find out._ **

He moved in closer, unstrapping Optimus’s ankles as he spread his legs wide and bound them to the side of the berth. He smiled as he spied some lubricant dripping from the mech’s modesty panels, the serum working its magic on the mech even though he was in stasis.

Carrying bots were normally far more sensitive when it came to interfacing but given the _surprise_ Optimus would receive when he awoke he was sure the mech would need some help in getting excited plus, he needed to be certain the mech’s gestation chamber opened and that would not happen unless he overloaded.

**_Soon enough he won’t need the serum, he will learn to enjoy my attentions._ **

He rubbed his servo against the smaller mech’s valve plate peering up as Optimus unconsciously moaned at the touch before his slipped his digits deep into the seam and slid the plate aside.

“Ohhh… Look at that.” He moaned as the smaller mech’s dripping valve was exposed to him, its soft inner folds glittering with beads of lubricant and plump anterior node pulsing with need. “Gods… They certainly made him perfect, didn’t they?” He admitted with a grunt as he traced his digits around the outer rim of the wet tunnel.

The unconscious mech groaned  under the caress, his faceplates frowning slightly before becoming peaceful once more and Overlord smiled as he gently slipped one digit inside of the mech only to stop in shock as he hit a fresh seal.

“Ohhh, fraaag…” He moaned as he gently pressed against the new seal, his spike growing thick and hot behind his own panel. “They replaced everything on you my little whore, how _generous_ of them.” He purred out before pulling his digit back out and finally opening his spike panel.

His long shaft sprung free of its tight confines, hot and heavy as it bobbed in the med bay’s cool air and he fisted it excitedly. He felt like he could overload right there but forced himself to ignore his needs, for now, before climbing up onto the berth. His massive frame was almost too big for the small structure to hold as he reached behind the Prime’s helm and hit a little switch.

“Time to wake up, slave.”

………………………

Optimus was slow to reboot, his hazy processor working far slower than usual as his systems came to life one by one but there was one thing he did notice right away, and that was how hot he was and the weight above him.

“Mmmm…” He moaned as a servo ran down his chassis, a smile coming to his faceplates as Megatron’s digit dipped into his transformation seams and massaged the sensitive protoform there. “M-Megatron…” He whimpered to his mate, too confused in his hazy state of processor to realize just who was truly on top of him.

His hips rose as the servo traveled lower, the heat that seemed to have overtaken his lower chassis instantly reacting to the cool servo that caressed it and he gasped at the sensation. “Unnnn… Yesss…”

His optics flickered slightly, his sight filled with static at first and a blurry helm filled his vision yet he smiled at the blazing red optics before trying to lift his own servos to pull his mate in closer only to frown as he found them stuck above his helm. “M-Megatron  what…”

A deep chuckle filled his audials and the new Prime froze at the sound of it. **_That… That isn’t Megatron… THAT ISN’T MEGATRON!_**

Panic fueled his lagging systems, his optics flying open and frame stiffening in terror as he found none other than King Overlord kneeling above him.

“Hello _whore_.” Overlord greeted him with a smile, his voice dripping with satisfaction and control.

**_No… No, what… What happened!? How am I here!? What, what is going on!?_ **

Optimus growled as he tried to buck the mech off of him, his panic growing as he realized _all_ of his limbs were bound to the berth he was on. He swung his helm, his optics blazing as he glared at the mad King.

 “ _Coward_.” He hissed but the King merely laughed at his insult.

“Perhaps I could have captured you in a more _honorable_ way, yes, but I found myself growing impatient yet…” He scanned Optimus’s frame lustfully. “I think it was worth the wait.”

“GET OFF OF MEE!” Optimus screamed as he pulled against his bindings, yanking so hard his protoform bruised and some tore open as he raged. “SICK FRAGGER! Fight me, fight me with HONOR!”

Overlord looked at him flatly. “Calm down whore, I wouldn’t want more damage to come to your delicious frame.”

“FUCK OFF!” Optimus yelled before spitting right in the bastard’s faceplates. “You have no honor! You couldn’t even face me alone! You sick, sick COWA… Arrrgh!” He cried out as Overlord slammed his fist against the side of his helm, his vision filling with static as his dermas bled to the berth below.

“Now, now… That is no way to speak to your _Master_.” Overlord said darkly, his servo gripping the smaller mech’s chin as he pulled his helm close.

Optimus’s optics burned with his fury. “I, I have no _Master.”_ He hissed through his clenched denta.

The King laughed harder as he wiped the spit from his faceplates. “How wrong you are, fallen Prime. In fact, I am _all_ you have now or had you not noticed the emptiness in your spark yet?”

Optimus’s optics bulged, his vents freezing as he concentrated on his spark. It didn’t feel completely empty but, but not so full either. **_No… No, I… He is there! He has to be!_** Desperate, Optimus called to his love through their bond, or what was left of it…

**/Megatron!? Megatron, love, answer me please? I, I am alive. He has me but I am alive! … … Megatron?/**

Overlord looked at him sadly, shaking his helm as his servo began caressing his frame once more. “No answer?” He asked with mocking pity but Optimus ignored him.

**/Megatron PLEASE! Answer me! Please love! Let me know you are alright! P-please…/**

Overlord watched the myriad of emotions race over the young mech’s faceplates, quietly delighting as the defiant mech went from stubborn fury, to confusion, to growing horror.

**/MEGATRON! Noooo… Love ANSWER MEEEE! Answer… Please, please…MEGATROOOON!/**

“Nooo…” His voice barely a whisper as his optics filled with coolant and Overlord sighed sadly.

“It hurts at first, but then you learn to live with it.” The King muttered quietly, surprising himself with how hollow his voice sounded as he spoke.

Optimus looked at him desperately, tears falling down the sides of his helm as he began to shake. “No… No he can’t…” His processor seemed to be glitching, he couldn’t think, couldn’t vent and everything just burned.

**/MEGATROOON! NOOOO! LOVE! Don’t, don’t leave… Don’t be gone… I, I NEED YOU! I need… I SAVED YOU! I GOT YOU OUT! WHY AREN’T YOU ANSWERING MEEE!?/**

The King frowned as Optimus began to sob, the mech obviously still trying to contact his mate and it was all for naught it seemed. “If he hasn’t answered yet Optimus, he is gone.” Overlord told him, his voice growing stern as his patience waned.

“SHUT UP!” Optimus screamed at the mech, his frame jerking against his binding again as he desperately called to his love over and over again and yet with each mournful plea, each desperate call nothing, not even a hint of his mate called back…

“No… No! NO! NOOOO! NOOOOOOO! MEGATROOON!” He was screeching now, his entire existence focused on the silence in his spark and he felt himself fall away under it. “Uhhhh, GODS! Ohhhh PRIMUS! Please…”

“He is gone whore! Accept it and shut up!” Overlord spat, his fury growing with the mech’s pathetic cries. They sounded far too familiar to him, far too similar to his most haunted memories when he… When he had lost…

“OOOOHHHH GODS! NOOOOO!” Optimus looked at the ceiling as he broke inside, as if he was searching for some sign, some proof what he was feeling, what was happening wasn’t the truth. **_Nooo, I… I must be in the castle, or Ratchet’s med bay unconscious and dreaming! This, this isn’t real! It can’t be it, is too cruel!_**

“ARRRGH! SHUT UP!” The mad King screamed, the mech’s begging tearing at the hole that was in his own spark too viciously and he slammed his fist against the PATHETIC mech’s helm again to silence him.

Optimus grunted as his helm crashed against the berth, but he hardly felt the pain for the madness that seemed to be consuming him. **_Megatron, love… Don’t leave me, you can’t have left me! Not now! I NEED YOU! You, you can’t go if I need you right!? I, I saved you… I f-fought so hard t-to save…_**

Overlord growled as Optimus became still and silent under him, the mech’s optics wide and devoid of all emotion as he fell into shock.

“Arrrgh! Oh no you don’t! _We_ have unfinished business!” He grated out as he fell over the mech again and began rubbing his servos along the mech’s plating feverishly. “You forget why you are here whore! You owe me an heir!” Overlord grunted out as he licked at the mech’s dermas, his frustration growing as Optimus merely lay limply beneath him.

 ** _Is the serum not working!? I need him to overload! He needs to think it was I that sparked him! That, that is MY HEIR!_** As Optimus continued to remain unresponsive Overlord snarled and jumped off the berth. **_Fine, he wants to do it the hard way._**

He stomped over to the side of the room ripping open the cabinet the dead medic had gone in and grabbing two syringes before slamming it shut. The glass of the cabinets shattered from his force but he didn’t care. He then strode up to the head of the mech’s berth, uncapping both needles with his denta before slamming them into the mech’s neck.

“AHHH!” Optimus screamed as the needles punctured him, the pain pulling him out of his shocked state as he realized what the insane King was trying to do. **_Ohhh gods, NO! Nooo… Please!?_**

He sobbed harder as his frame filled with heat, his limbs pulling savagely at his binds as the King again mounted the berth.

Overlord smiled, enjoying the Prime’s horrified faceplates. “You know what I am about to do, don’t you mech? What I am about to fill you with?” He asked gently, his madness pushing back as his prize wept under him, it was exactly the response he was hoping for and filled his spark with joy. ** _He is terrified, that means, he doesn’t know about Megatron’s sparkling… Excellent._**

“Nooo, please… PLEASE!” Optimus begged as the larger mech began to caress him again only this time, he felt everything far more powerfully; much like he had with the two royals…

His processor glitched, fire filling his helm as those terrible memories came to him and he felt the nothingness call to him from the edges of his shattered mind. **_NO! No I can’t, I can’t fall to that! I, I am the PRIME! Where, where are the old Primes now!? WHERE ARE THE VOICES NOOOW!?_**

Overlord smirked as the smaller mech raged, for all the fury he was feeling his frame seemed to only be focused on his touch. The King licked at the mech’s tears, his servo traveling lower until he slipped it between the young Prime’s legs and he was rewarded with a broken moan.

“Nooo… Noooo…” Optimus mumbled as his hips rose to meet Overlord’s filthy servo, he hated how he reacted to the monster’s touch, how he whimpered with need and yet sobbed with loss, all of it coiling together in a web of complete chaos and it tore at both his spark and mind.

“I will teach you how a real mech interfaces, little Prime. Soon you won’t need any but me, love any but my embrace, and then… Then there will be our sparkling, one the world shall honor like a _god_.”

“You’re _s-sick_ ,” Optimus spat between sobs, his words sounding far less intimidating as he instantly moaned afterwards and lifted his dripping thighs higher.

Overlord laughed. “So needy you are and soooo _defiant_ … You will bare me strong children.” He said approvingly as he lifted his frame, lining his fat spike up with Optimus’s valve and rubbing it along the wet folds. “This is going to hurt…” Was all he said before shoving his entire length in with a roar breaking through the new seal and slamming against the mech’s chamber entrance.

“ARRRRRRGH!” Optimus’s optics bulged, his helm falling back as he screamed towards the sky. He wasn’t sure why the King’s entry hurt so much, the mech was big but Megatron had been as well yet for some reason, all he felt at first was pure agony.

“Uuuuuugh you are so tight!” Overlord groaned as he stilled, his aching spike pulsing in the wondrously warm tunnel, energon and lubricant dripping from the Optimus’s valve as he cried out in pain.

“Stop, s-stop _please_? Megatron… H-help me…” Optimus mumbled incoherently, his tattered mind reeling with everything that had happened, that _was_ happening and he was just lost under the weight of it all. **_Megatron… Please…_**

They had lost at the castle, he had failed to save his mate, and now… Kaon destroyed, so many were now lost, dead… Magnus was no longer Prime, Ironhide gone, him taken, about to be sparked by King Overlord and become his slave and Megatron…

 ** _There are no gods._** He thought angrily as the mech above him began to move, each thrust growing more and more pleasant as the kliks passed.

**_There are no gods, the Matrix is a lie, and I am a failure…_ **

His frame arched, his servos fisting as his sick, forced pleasure grew. He was disgusted with himself.

**_I deserve this, I, I tried to be more than I am and, and it has cost me everything. Cost so many, everything. It is all my fault._ **

“Arrrgh, yes, yes… Unnn” Overlord vented raggedly as he plowed into his prize his spark felt light, awed as he reveled in his victory. **_I have won! I finally have my treasure, the one the whole world almost burned for and now… Now they will kneel before it, before me and a worthy heir._**

He didn’t care if the sparkling was Megatron’s, no one else would know and any who suspected it he would end easily enough. It would be his secret to hold and he would train that sparkling, mold it into the perfect ruler, and heir like no other… Unless it was born a grounder, but he would deal with that concern another day, for now…

He smiled down at Optimus’s sorrow filled optics, the broken Prime’s visage just making his spike ache more. “Awww, don’t look like that little Prime.” He chided as he thrust his hips harder into the mech. “Unnn, I am giving you a second… Uhhh, chance!”

Optimus whimpered as his frame betrayed him, his helm turning away and optics shuttering as the heat in his lower chassis grew. He once thought he had lost everything when he had become a slave for King Megatron, thought he had hit the lowest part of his life… How wretchedly ignorant he had been.

At least then he had thought Ironhide was safe, he had thought he saved mechs by his sacrifice but this time… This time there was only death and loss, and the only life coming from all of this would be a cursed child he would be forced to bear just to have it ripped away from him to become a tyrant, just like its Sire.

His optics opened nervously as Overlord suddenly stopped his thrusts, and he watched in horror as the King’s servos went to his chestplates as he opened them and revealed his twisted spark. “I am going to need you to overload, slave. I would suggest just getting it over with or I will continue this for as long as it takes and I assure you, I have _excellent_ stamina.”

Optimus sobbed once more, shuttering his optics again as the mech began to lower his spark to his and he called for his love one last time. **/Megatron, my love… Forgive my weakness./**

As the two sparks collided fire ripped through the young Prime, the King’s energy scorching his very core. It was nothing like his bond with Megatron, it was painful, torturous even. There was no peace, no hope, no love… Just cold… Bitter, bitter cold…

Overlord grunted as the smaller mech’s spark rejected his bond, pushing against him and he snarled as he realized just what that meant. **_Not so gone after all, Megatron? No matter, a simple merge shall be enough, that way should Megatron’s bond ever completely dissolve, my energy may be enough to keep Optimus from dying as well. Besides, it is not like I am truly trying to bond with him, he just needs to ‘believe’ I am, to believe the sparkling is mine._**

He increased his thrusts then, the Prime moaning both in pain and pleasure as he wept. It was a beautiful thing to watch for the King and he reveled as he broke the Prime down further and further.

“Yesss, overload for me! Come on, come on!” His servos grasped the berth tightly as he lost himself to his growing need, his helm flying back as he ground his spike in deep and Optimus cried out under him. For all the pain and sorrow the mech might be drowning in, the serum was working wonders.

He gasped as he felt Optimus tighten around him, the smaller mech screaming in rage and disgust as his charge bloomed. “I HAAATE YOU!” He cried, shaking his helm wildly wishing he could just disappear, yet forcing himself to stay just out of the welcoming nothingness. **_I can’t fall to flawlessness! I can’t! I need to fight through this! I need to hold on!_**

His resolve though, was crumbling. With each thrust his frame shuddered in wretched pleasure, his vents becoming ragged as his charge continued to grow. He moaned as the King’s thick spike slid against the sensitive nodes hidden inside him, producing wave after wave of pleasure even as he fought to ignore it all.

“UNNNNN! Optimus! Uhhhh, a-almost! I can feel you, I feel your charge, your heat. You want this! You want to overload!” Overlord cried, his optics blazing as they looked deep into the younger mech’s. “You are mine now, the Primacy is mine, just give in, give in and uhhhh, it won’t hurt so much.”

“ARRRRRGH! FRAG YOOOU!” Optimus screeched, his frame jolting as the larger mech suddenly shifted inside him, angling his spike to the perfect position so that now he hit the largest cluster of nodes with every thrust. “UNNNNN, uhhhh, uhhh… NOOOO!”

“You like that? Right, uhhh, right there? Is that your sweet spot, _my pretty whore_?” The King purred, delighting as Optimus’s valve gushed with lubricant and reveling in the sounds the mech was unconsciously moaning out each time he slammed into his sopping valve.

Soon Optimus was so lost in his forced heat that he was only aware of what was building inside of him. His sense fell away as his need took over, his hips rising with each thrust, intake hanging open and drooling. He needed to overload and soon.

“P-Please, please… Unnnn, nnnneeed. Neeed.” He whimpered incoherently, his helm falling back as energy crackled up along his chassis and Overlord smiled wickedly at the mech’s submission.

“I will uhhh, give you what you need whore. I will ease your pain, your heat.” The King groaned, his servo rising to cup the side of Optimus’s helm. The poor drug addled Prime brought his helm up, his dilated optics staring at the King pleadingly as he panted.

“Mmmhhh, pleeeease… H-huuurts… Hot, too hot M-Maaaaster!” He slurred, begging for a release as the drug burned through his fuel lines.  

“Open your chamber for Master, open for me. Unnnnn!” Overlord instructed, a possessive smile crossing his faceplates as a whirling sound immediately greeted his audials. **_He is ready!_**

His thrusts became erratic then, the mad King losing himself to his own surprising lust. He had always been disgusted with grounders; they were little more than filthy beasts to him, unworthy of traversing the beauty of the skies but…

Much like this one’s Carrier, the King seemed to be finding a special interest, a kink as some might call it, for his newest conquest and as the younger mech gave in to him, mewling and begging for his seed Overlord lost his own sense of pride, sense of self and lowered his helm to kiss the tainted creature.

 ** _WAIT! What am I doing!? Me, kissing a revolting grounder!? What has gotten into me!?_** Sense flared in his processor the moment his lips touched his slave’s panic and repulsion coursing through him but as Optimus moaned against his dermas and opened his intake the King’s sense faltered, his disgust falling back and as that wonderfully tight valve clenched around him and the mech’s glossa licked at his lips, he pushed logic aside, opened his intake, and accepted the mech’s glossa slipping into him, hungrily deepening their treacherous kiss.

Optimus whimpered as his glossa slid along the King’s. His frame was on fire, the icy cold in his spark all but forgotten as he was caressed and used yet… Yet his spark did ache for some reason. It was as if some shadow clawed at him, told him this was wrong, that _something_ was wrong with all of this, but why?

Whispers called to him from somewhere, voices screaming at him, yet their words were garbled in his tattered processor and all he could truly understand was their anger. **_What, what is this?_**

He shut the voices out, forcing them away as his pleasure took over once more. He didn’t want to hear screams, he didn’t want to feel hate! He wanted joy, and comfort, he wanted to feel good!

“Uhhhhhh, GOOOOOOODS!” Optimus screamed, pulling his helm back as another surge of energy rippled through his frame and he let it come, let it bloom. He wanted this! He needed it! He wanted the pain to go away, the shadows, the doubt! He had felt enough pain today and now wanted nothing but…

“AHHHHHH, YEEESSSSS! MEGATROOOON!” He screamed, his helm flying back as his charge exploded through him. His frame arched high, twitching and jerking as energy crackled along it in bright blue sparks and he heard his mate roar before slamming deep inside him, his spike popping through Optimus’s hidden chamber as it began to fill him with its wonderfully hot nectar.

Sanity seemed to return to the young Prime once his overwhelming heat finally lessened and he opened his optics, hoping to watch as his love climaxed with him yet what he found instead only shattered his already weak spark further. **_No… Please no… What have I done!?_**

“YEEEESSSS!” Overlord bellowed through his release, his frame shaking madly as his transfluid poured into the mech, filling the empty chamber so that it could prepare itself for the time when the spark separated from its Carrier’s and began its frame creation.

“Nooo…”

The exhausted King looked up at the whimpered plea, his own sense returning to him as he scanned over Optimus’s horrified faceplates and he felt his spark clench as he realized how far _he_ had let _himself_ fall for this mech, this _grounder!?_ He could still taste the mech on his lips and his frame trembled with how much pleasure this, this pathetic _animal_ had given him and suddenly, he felt disgusted by it all.

**_I, I am just tired. I was foolish but I will not be so again! I won’t let this wretched beast get into my processor as Megatron did!_ **

The old mech vented hard, his chest rising, finally pulling his icy cold energy from Optimus’s as he weakly hobbled off the berth. “It… It is done.” He said wearily through his rapid vents, his optics shuttering in exhaustion for a klik until he heard a terrible sounding moan come from the mech beside him.

Overlord sighed wearily, between the battles, the escape, and the interfacing he was exhausted and had little to no patience to deal with this mech’s misery any more than he needed to. When the moan turned to a more pained sound, his optics flew open in confusion and he looked down to find energon beginning to slide down the side of the mech’s dermas. **_What the frag? Why is he bleeding from his intake? What is he… NO!_**

His optics bulged as he immediately grabbed the Prime’s helm. “OPEN YOUR INTAKE!” He screamed as he dug his digits in between the bastard’s lips. **_He is trying to bite his glossa off!_**

His digits scrapped against the mech’s dentas, scratching their plating before he finally nudged them open. “FRAGGIN IDIOT!” Overlord yelled as he wrenched the mech’s jaws apart, relieved to see that though the mech had bitten deep into his glossa he hadn’t managed to create unrepairable damage.

Optimus screamed, shaking his helm as he tried to pull it away. **_NOOO! Let me die! Let me fragging END IT! I don’t want to have his child! I want to be with MEGATRON!_**

Somewhere deep inside Optimus hated himself for even trying to kill himself, but that hatred paled in comparison with the revulsion he felt for what he had just done. He despised how weak he was, he detested how disgusting he was, and he loathed what was now going to be growing inside of him…

“You won’t escape me that easily _filth_! I have worked too hard for this!” Overlord hissed as he commed his medic. “You want to offline yourself? HUH!? I OWN YOU! I OWN EVERYTHING YOU ARE! YOUR LIFE IS _MINE_ , AND THAT SPARKLING THAT WILL GROW INSIDE YOU IS _MINE_!”

“ARRRRRGH!” Optimus roared, his jaw almost ripping from his helm for how wide Overlord held it open.

The door to the med bay opened finally, and a timid looking medic walked in. His optics went from his King, to Optimus, to his dead comrade and back again. “M-my Lord?” He inquired, his faceplates pale.

“Fragger bit his glossa! I need you to fix it and find a _keeper_.” He glared at Optimus hatefully. “You want to try to be the martyr, _fine_. We have masks for pathetic mechs like you.” The King grated out furiously. “You think you are the first to try to escape me like this? Haha, fool. ”

The medic nodded as he went to work on finding the tools he would need, Optimus sinking further into his self-loathing as Overlord turned his helm so he wouldn’t choke on the energon in his intake.

He shut his optics as the King rubbed his helm like a pet. “Ohhh Optimus. Just wait until we get to Vos, wait until you see a kingdom that truly values the System, _lives_ for it and will die proudly for it. Then, then you will truly know your place _slave_.”

The medic returned with his tools and an odd black mask which the King held up before Optimus’s dim optics shaking it angrily as he glared at the bleeding Prime. “You see _this_? Wonderful little invention we have for our more difficult slaves or prisoners of war. You see, you slip this ring in like so!” He said furiously as he forcefully pushed the large ring into the younger mech’s intake, Optimus grunting in pain as he did so. It was wide and forced his jaw open wide so that he couldn’t speak or bite down any longer.

Overlord smiled wickedly down at him as he grabbed a second piece, a small band of sorts. “Then, you slide this over their glossa. As yours is injured I shall spare you the fitting, _for now_ , but all together it keeps foolish mechs like you from biting of their glossas.” The King said as he chuckled darkly and Optimus groaned despairingly, his intake aching from the wide ring forced inside.

“Lastly we have the outer shell.” Overlord said as he lifted the outer mask high. It was simple enough, very much like his battlemask except it had a strong band that could attach to its victim’s helm and a singular hole in the front. “The hole is there so you can fuel like a good little _pet_ from a feeding tube. This ensures that you can wear it at all times, fascinating no?”

Optimus moaned brokenly, his intake dripping energon and drool as he willed the world around him to disappear. **_Megatron… I, I love you… I am so sorry I, I let him take me, I let him s-spark…_**

Overlord huffed in frustration before slamming the Prime’s helm down to the berth and the medic jumped in almost instantly to begin the repairs on the mech’s glossa. “You can’t escape this boy. You are mine now and for evermore and I shall fill you with numerous heirs for that is all you are now, a vessel for my young… A b _reeder_ like no other.”

The young Prime ignored the mech, his frame slowly, thankfully falling to recharge as he stared blearily at the ceiling. He didn’t know if Megatron was truly gone but he knew what he felt, and it was far emptier than he wanted to admit.

**_Everything we did, all those that died, the destruction of Kaon, for nothing…_ **

He shuttered his optics, ignoring the medic as he began to fix the damage he had inflicted on himself as he fell to the despair that slithered through his broken spark.

Where were the voices now? Where were the Primes of old in any of this, where were the gods? Was this it now? Was he to be locked away, used as a breeder to create mechs that would be raised to become ruthless tyrants?

As the darkness came over him, Optimus groaned as he felt an odd flutter in his spark, something he hadn’t ever really noticed before and revulsion roiled in his tanks as he realized that perhaps that was Overlord’s sparkling he was feeling.

The small flutter pulled at his spark, either looking to comfort its Carrier’s shattered spark, or looking _for_ comfort from it Optimus wasn’t certain, but at the moment all he could feel was sickness, and disgust by the gentle tugs.

Perhaps he would learn to love the sparkling over time, perhaps he could look beyond how it was conceived and who its wretched Sire was but for now, now it embodied too much loss. It was the evidence of all his failures, a mockery of everyone that died needlessly to prevent it, and he found no room to embrace it inside his broken spark. 

“Fix him up and then take care of that frame. I don’t want it stinking up the ship.” Overlord demanded of his medic as he continued to glare at Optimus. “As for you, the holding area will be your new home once we repair the damage your little stunt caused. You will be chained like the wild beast you have decided to act like. Bound so tightly you can’t hurt yourself again. Like a cyber-dog.”

He leaned down, his dermas pulled back in a vicious snarl. “You act like an animal, I will treat you as one you filthy beast! But… But I can be fair.” Overlord said, his snarl turning to a twistedly gentle smile. “You act honorable, and proper and I will treat you far better. You will live in luxury for a slave, cared for as you never have been before. You will be the envy of all grounders, if you would just _behave_. So what will it be? Shall I treat you like a beast or a treasure?”

Optimus could hardly see now, his vision darkening to nothingness yet he forced himself to turn his helm, his optics blazing with his last stores of energy as he growled his defiance at the King.

“ _Fine_.” Overlord spat, his denta grinding as he lifted his helm. “Beast it is then. GAURDS!”

The medic jumped as his King called in two hulking soldiers. “My, my Lord I haven’t finished my repair…”

“Will he die?” The King asked coldly.

“Uhhh, well no, but infection could set in, or he may not be able to speak properly unless I fix…”

“Dogs have no reason to speak.” The raging King hissed. “Take this pet down to the cells and bind him like the wild animal he is. I don’t want him able to move an inch, understand!?”

“Yes my Lord!” The two soldiers answered, placing their servos across their chest as they bowed.

“Good. Medic, complete the keeper.” Overlord instructed, his optics narrowing in approval as Optimus whimpered once the band was pushed onto his bleeding glossa and the mask attached. “Enjoy the spoils of your foolish defiance, _pet_.”

He stood aside as the guards unbound the moaning Prime and lifted his limp frame between them before walking towards the med bay’s doors. “Remember, I don’t want him able to move an inch!” He called to them once more before turning to the pale medic and pointing to the frame of his fellow medic. “Clean _that_ up. We still have a ways before we get to Vos, plenty of time for rot to set in.”

“Where, were shall I stick him my Lord? We, we have no place to dispose…”

“Then throw him overboard mech! I don’t care but I want him gone!” Overlord snapped, his exhaustion weighing on him heavily, as well as Optimus’s defiance, the fact that the mech was already sparked, _and_ his disgust with himself for kissing such a creature.

“Y-yes my King.” The medic stuttered as he bowed, Overlord scoffing as he turned and left the clinic.

His steps were heavy as he trudged to his quarters, the day’s insanity dragging him down further with each step but, for all of the mistakes, for all of the unexpected complications he had still done it, he had won.

A smile crept onto his faceplates as he punched in the code to his door, striding into the dark room and moving over to the massive berth inside before lying down. He had done it, and even though the sparkling growing inside the Prime wasn’t actually his, there was still hope for it being a flight frame and that was all that mattered.

His smile grew in the darkness, his optics blazing as he began to laugh at the irony of all of it. After vorns of Magnus trying to protect his family and the Matrix from falling into Overlord’s servos the King had annihilated his wretched family and claimed his prize all in one day!

His mad laughter echoed around him, lulling him into the bliss of recharge with its twisted melody. Nothing and no one could stop him now. He would take over Cybertron with his new children, honoring the System and spreading its wisdom to all of Cybertron, and either the world would soar in the glory of his greatness, or they would burn beneath it.

The time of the Second Cleansing had come and it would be orchestrated with the power of the very Gods that had betrayed his kind, so long ago.

As the King closed his weary optics he thought of his treasure locked tight down below. **_Rest well, pet. We must make sure you stay strong so that your sparkling grows healthy and strong…_**

His frame warmed as he thought of his new beast and he ignored the worry came _with_ that heat as he opened his spike panel and roughly fisted his length. He would do his part, as any good Sire would, by filling his pet with the necessary transfluids daily.

His fist stroked his twitching spike faster at the promise, his processor replaying the memory files of their interface over and over as he serviced himself to their glorious images and sounds.

Perhaps he should have been a little more wary of his growing obsession, perhaps he should have stopped himself and really noticed the effect the younger mech was having on him but as his charge grew, and Optimus’s moans filled his helm all of that concern fell away and he worked himself into a frenzy as he lusted over the mech until finally overloading and collapsing to the berth.

Recharge claimed him almost instantly his fans whirling and spark hammering as he settled into the warm aftermath of his climax, pushing all of his worries away as he smiled once more. His obsession with his pet was just a phase, one he would quickly get over once he was back in Vos, back in control yet until then, what was the harm in indulging in the pleasure the mech’s cries gave him, or his beautiful frame, his warm lips…

Unconsciously the King’s servo went to his intake, one digit gently tracing over them as he remembered the feeling of Optimus against him, remembered the feeling of the youth’s glossa slipping between them as it entered him…

“Uhhh, Optimus…” He moaned, gripping the berth under him as he tried to clear his thoughts and sleep, yet every time he closed his optics he saw the mech! He saw the youth writhe under him, heard him beg for release, and his disgusting, consuming need of the mech was… It was maddening!

He growled as he sat up, his demeanor no longer calm and collected as that earlier panic set in once again. **_Stop it! Stop this! He is a PET, a SLAVE! I CONTROL HIM, not the other way around!_**

He repeated the mantra in his helm over and over again until his spark stopped hammering so loudly and he could lie down once more. It was fine, everything was fine and he had won, HE HAD THE CONTROL HERE! He would _always_ have the control!

He eventually calmed himself enough to fall into a fitful recharge, his frame tossing and turning yet it was not only the King who would find little rest that night for far below, down in the dank and cold recesses of the ship another mech struggled through his own nightmares.

….

For all of his exhaustion Optimus could not sleep yet it wasn’t because of the chains that ate so deeply into his plating that they bled, nor the agony of his wounded glossa that kept him awake, it was his hatred.

His spark burned with fury, his fuel lines scorching with its ferocity and as he hung there bound and gagged, he felt suffocated by it all.

Where were the gods in this? Where was this incredible power he was supposed to possess!? He raged against his binds, blood dripping down his shackled arms, sliding down his helm as he screamed into the darkness that surrounded him until his voice became nothing more than static.

He hung from the ceiling of his cage by hooks and icy chains. Each of the wretched binds wrapped around his wrists  and ankles so tightly he felt he could hardly vent  for how streched he was and a new, electrified collar hung around his neck...

He had lost everything. Everything that meant _anything_ to him. Ironhide dead, Jazz and Prowl mangled, Starscream lost somewhere back in Kaon… He would never see his sparklings again, his family again, he was sparked by an insane tyrant and would continue to bear this monster’s children vorn, after vorn, after vorn until he finally, blessedly offlined and on top of all that there was the emptiness in his spark where Megatron…

“ARRRRRRRRGHHHHH!” He screamed again, tasting energon in his mouth as his burning throat was torn into again. “AAHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

He wanted to die, he wanted to be with his love, follow him to the All Spark and be with him for all time. He gnawed desperately at the ring in his intake, some of his denta chipping from how hard he bit down on it but it was all for nothing. Whoever invented the keeper mask knew what they were doing and made it impossible to break, or even bend.

Tears stung his aching optics, sliding down and blending with the energon that slipped down from his wrists yet in the end, there was nothing he could do. He could scream until he destroyed his vocalizer, flail until his limbs became nothing but cracked plating and bruised protoform but none of it mattered… Nothing mattered.

 ** _/Megatrooon…/_** He called once more through whatever was left of his bond and at this point he wasn’t even certain if he was using the bond or just screaming inside his own helm to no one.

 **/Please, please be there! Please be alive! Please, please, please…/** Over and over again he called to the mech, begging, screaming, pleading for just a hint that he might still live yet as the night wore on and that accursed silence remained, whatever hope he had kept was slowly, agonizingly ripped away from him and with it, his fury.

The broken Prime’s helm drooped against his chest finally, his screams having ended breems ago and he merely hung there in a numb kind of stupor when a thought came to him, was flawlessness so bad?

His optics flickered as he peered into the darkness that surrounded him the nothingness seemingly calling to him from its depths and for once its song was not so terrifying, but welcoming, comforting and he felt his spark reach out for it.

Everything was ruined anyways so, so why shouldn’t he fall as well? If he did it wouldn’t hurt so much! He wouldn’t remember Ironhide’s death, he wouldn’t long for Starscream’s kind optics, he wouldn’t feel the loss of… Of… **_M-Megatron…_**

A sob escaped him, his spark as hollow and empty feeling as the darkness that surrounded him. He could do it! He could fall, fall to the blissful ignorance of flawlessness and maybe even find some joy in it?

“Uhhh… Uhhhhhh…” Broken static filled moans escaped his shredded throat, his spark aching for that nothingness, that promise of peace, of thoughtless oblivion and just as he shuttered his optics and opened himself to its wonder that odd little tug on his spark returned.

At first he ignored it, too worn to notice anything, too broken to care about any of it and it was then, in the midst of his desperate and consuming despair that again, that little spark pulled at him, only this time much stronger.

His optics flew open, his helm tilting as he peered down at his chestplates and he was amazed by the light he saw breaking out from the seams there. The light flashed each time that tug occurred and to Optimus it almost felt as if something was trying to wake him up, to keep him here…

 ** _What, what is that? Could, could that be Overlord’s sparkling?_** His despair grew for a moment at the thought of having any part of the King residing inside of him yet, as if the spark could sense his disgust with it the light dimmed and suddenly, Optimus felt awful for hating the little thing.

He knew it was not the sparkling’s fault it was created, he knew it was as innocent as any newly formed spark and he also knew what Overlord had planned for the poor thing but… But _until_ it was born it would be closest to Optimus and, and maybe, just maybe _through_ him, through his _love_ he could mold the little one into a spark of honor, one that was not cruel and delighted in pain and misery all he would have to do was… **_Love that monster’s child._**

Tears fell from his optics, his hollow spark warring with itself as his fury collided with his empathy. Part of him wanted to distance himself from the sparkling, loathing how it was created, and who created it while the other…

Again a flash of light spilled out from his chestplates and he laughed sadly as the darkness around him faded, just for a moment. The significance of that little moment resonated with him, a sob escaping him but this time it was not one of despair, but wonder.

 ** _Thank you little one._** He thought to himself and again, as if the little spark could hear his thoughts another flash came from him and suddenly, he didn’t feel so broken, so alone and his strength grew.

Perhaps the gods were against him, perhaps the world was and he had lost everything but Overlord had given him an unexpected lifeline, something to hold on to, to protect, and fight for and he would be damned before that bastard took it away from him.

**_I will protect you little one, I will make sure this monster never turns you into a tyrant, I swear!_ **

He filled his field with love, hoping the little spark could feel it and was rewarded by another, albeit weaker, tug.   ** _Rest little one, I do not know what is in store for us but I promise you, I will fight with every ounce of my strength to free us from this nightmare. It doesn’t matter that he is your Sire for I have seen how love, true love can protect any spark from, from falling to darkness._**

His frame relaxed then as he turned inward, focusing on the small flutters in his spark rather than the splinters of reality around him and in his final conscious moments he said his final farewell to his love.

**/Love? Megatron… I, I do not know if you can hear me or, or if this message will forever remain only with, within my spark but I wanted you to know… I am going to fight my love. It, it may not always be easy and I may falter but, but it isn’t j-just me n-now./**

He had to stop, afraid the sparkling inside him would feel his shame for its creation and he vented deeply before continuing. **/I won’t let him break me, or… Or I am going try really hard not to. I never got to know how strong I was until I met you and, and I will not squander that gift. Megatron… You, you gave me s-so m-much… You, ohhh… I love you so very, VERY much. My only regret is n-not being able to say g-goodbye b-before… I tried love! I tried so, so _hard_ to save you and I just… F-failed./**

His helm tilted back, his optics clenched shut tightly as he willed his tears to stop. **/I love you, I loved you more than anything and in turn you, you loved… Loved m-me, _thank you_ for that./**

He sighed, his helm falling forwards as his frame fell limp with exhaustion. **/I, I am going to end this now. I am so, so tired and I need to rest so I can fight, so I can stay strong. I just, just wanted you to know, to know I won’t _stop_ fighting and how m-much you mean t-to me… I, I love you Megatron… R-rest w-well where… Wherever you are. Goodnight, my King, my m-mate, my l-love./**

He finished the transmission, his dim optics blinking in the darkness as he vented in and let himself finally accept the very high probability that the only one that would hear his message would be him, and him alone.

 ** _Well, maybe not just me._** He mused somberly as another light flutter came from his spark and were it not for the wretched keeper forcing his intake open, he was sure he would have smiled.

 ** _That message was to who your Sire should have been, little one…_** He thought to himself, again uncertain if the spark could even sense his thoughts, but thinking of Megatron at least helped ease his spark. He shuttered his optics, his helm hanging low as his vents slowed and his frame eased into recharge.

He knew he might not be able to stop all the chaos that was still to come, but he could try like frag to survive it, maybe work within it until he found a chance to escape? He recalled planning something like this before with Megatron, scheming in the early days of his imprisonment on how he would escape never realizing the kindness the young King held in his spark under his mask of anger but Overlord… Overlord was a completely different story.

He would have to learn of Vos, learn the rules, study the King more closely, and through it all protect the spark within him… No easy task, even for a Prime but when you had lost everything, when you had nothing but desperation to guide you, suddenly despair was no longer a weakness but a weapon, a strength…

Just before the bliss of oblivion took him a small chuckle escaped the Prime. His optics creaked open a sliver, their brilliant blue light smoldering in the darkness as he glared at the door of his prison and a single thought entered his mind.

**_Despair is indeed a powerful weapon Overlord and you wield it well. Yet, where you believe I shall be torn apart by it, fall under it wretchedness, that shall be your undoing. You do not yet understand the weapon you are forging with your wickedness my Lord, but you will…_ **

**_You will._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed AND hope to see you all in the next story, Ballad of the Fallen. Until then ;)


End file.
